Master & Slave
by Arienlys
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Ichigo Kurosaki, héritier d'une des plus puissantes familles du Japon, vient d'atteindre sa majorité. Aujourd'hui, il entre officiellement dans le monde des adultes. Aujourd'hui, il obtiendra comme cadeau... son premier esclave. Et les ennuis qui vont avec. UA, Ichigo x Aizen - Livre I terminé, livre II en cours.
1. Livre I  Ch 1

**Master and Slave**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Note<strong>: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

**Résumé**:  
><em>Livre I<em>:  
>Aujourd'hui, Ichigo a dix-huit ans.<br>Aujourd'hui, il entre officiellement dans le monde des adultes.  
>Aujourd'hui... Il obtiendra comme cadeau, son premier esclave... Et les ennuis qui vont avec.<p>

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

Je me suis amusée à faire régulièrement des petits clins d'œil au manga original, voir à d'autres mangas/films/séries. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher tout le long des chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Livre I<strong> – Un simple jeu_  
>Chapitre 1<em>

_L'an 2097. La fin du XXIe siècle s'est vue frappée par de nombreux problèmes sociaux et économiques : famine, surpeuplement, chômage, pauvreté et bien d'autres choses encore qui ont accablées les nations et mis à mal l'économie. Devant la colère des populations, les dirigeants n'ont de cesse de clamer que la faute revient à la pénurie des richesses de ce monde, alliée à la demande toujours croissante qui fait flamber les prix et qui creuse les inégalités.  
>Le manque de ressource poussa les gouvernements et autres grandes puissances à entrer en conflit et se déchirer pour se les approprier, peu importe le prix, déclenchant la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Le seul accord entériné par toutes les nations fut la non-utilisation des armes nucléaires, par peur de destruction du monde. Du reste, ce fut le retour de la bonne vieille règle du « chacun pour soi » et « tous les coups sont permis » : armes biologiques, assassinats, attentats, tortures, répression par la force brute et autres barbaries gratuites qui plongèrent définitivement la Terre dans un chaos et une frayeur sans nom. Bientôt, les militaires se soulevèrent pour prendre le pouvoir, et l'on vit surgir les mercenaires, hommes sans foi ni loi, proposant leurs services au plus offrant.<em>

_Les conflits ne cessèrent que lorsque les puissances en place se furent mutuellement annihilées, soit une centaine d'années plus tard, à l'aube de l'an 2200. Sans haute autorité ou une quelconque tête dirigeante, le monde s'organisa en clans, prenant le nom de « familles » et dont le fonctionnement était terriblement proche des Yakuza d'antan : ici seuls les plus forts dirigent et les faibles s'écrasent. Pouvoir et argent ne sont pas suffisants : si vous n'êtes pas débrouillard vous serez dévorés sans aucune pitié.  
>~~ ~ ~~<em>

C'est avec un grognement qu'Ichigo se réveilla ce jour là, les tympans méchamment agressés par une sonnerie stridente et répétitive. Il se releva sur les coudes, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de faire fuir les dernières bribes de sommeil, persistantes. Alors seulement, il tourna légèrement la tête. Ses yeux, qui avait encore du mal à rester ouverts, tombèrent sur son radioréveil dont les chiffres rouges, non contents de lui sauter au visage, lui indiquèrent l'heure. Bien trop tôt à son goût.

Huit heures…

L'idée de replonger sous sa couette encore chaude était terriblement tentante, pourtant il n'en fit rien, se sachant contraint de se lever sous peu. Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, avant de se redresser sur ses genoux et de passer une main dans sa courte chevelure orange. Il ouvrit la bouche, et laissa un bâillement raisonner dans toute la pièce, sans grâce ni discrétion. Un foutu pressentiment lui ordonnait que s'il baissait sa garde maintenant, il aurait de gros soucis.

Plus qu'un pressentiment. Une habitude.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, bien sûr. Son père fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce pour sauter sur son lit avec énergie, les deux pieds en avant, et en hurlant son prénom. Il atterrit tout en légèreté sur le lit de sa progéniture qui l'avait esquivé et était en train de ramasser ses vêtements, sans lui accorder un regard.

- Joyeux anniversaire fils ! s'écria l'adulte sans se démonter. Il se redressa presque aussitôt, les bras bien haut, grimaçant lorsqu'Ichigo s'enferma dans la salle de bain, toujours muet.

Isshin se gratta la nuque, s'assit sur le matelas, calmé, et attendit que son rejeton finisse de se doucher et de s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, son enfant atteignait enfin la majorité, sa dix-huitième année. Et comme chaque jeune personne de cet âge, ils iraient lui chercher un esclave. D'autant qu'Ichigo allait partir et avoir son propre appartement pour poursuivre ses études de médecine. Cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il ne partirait pas seul. Mais le rouquin avait tempêté comme quoi il n'en voulait pas et n'en avait pas besoin. Si ça n'avait été que ça, Isshin aurait volontiers cédé, et Masaki elle-même avait été réticente à le forcer. Heureusement pour lui, l'adolescent avait fini par se calmer tout seul et se résigner.

Cependant, il montrait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Le bruit de douche s'arrêta et le leader du Clan Kurosaki laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que son esprit vagabondait. Son fils était une forte tête, peu enclin à se laisser faire, et parfois il était un peu trop innocent pour son propre bien.

~~ ~ ~~  
><em>Au Japon, telle la Vérone de Shakespeare, c'était les plus puissantes familles qui dirigeaient le pays. Au Nord, on trouvait la dynastie des Kuchiki, séparée en plusieurs branches selon les secteurs d'activités où ils étaient installés, mais qui restaient dirigée par un seul et unique homme : Byakuya Kuchiki, le chef incontesté du groupe. Au Sud, s'était ancrée la lignée Kyoraku, qui était en apparence laxiste. Certains les avaient crus faibles à cause de cela, mais il n'était rien, d'autant qu'ils s'étaient récemment alliés à la deuxième organisation importante : la fratrie Ukitake, second par l'influence.<br>A l'Ouest s'était installée la maison Shihouin, dont on avait commencé à se méfier après avoir compris qu'ils entraînaient de nombreux assassins redoutés, formant ainsi une milice de l'ombre. A l'Est se trouvait les Shiba, quoi qu'en plein déclin depuis la mort de l'héritier principal, Kaien. On estimait que bientôt leur place serait raflée par la famille Ishida, dirigeante de l'organisation « Quincy »._

_Au centre enfin, détenant la ville de Tokyo et ses alentours, se trouvait la famille Kurosaki, spécialisée dans le domaine médical et les nouvelles technologies qui s'y reliaient, ce qui lui assurait un certain pouvoir. Le chef de clan, Isshin, paraissait sympathique au premier abord, mais n'hésitait pas à écarter ceux qu'il considérait comme gênant de sa route. Il était connu qu'il surprotégeait sa femme et ses trois enfants._  
>~~ ~ ~~<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

La voix sèche de son fils le ramena à la réalité, et il tourna la tête en direction la salle de bain pour poser son regard sur le jeune homme habillé d'un jean, son T-shirt à la main. Automatiquement son sourire s'étira d'avantage alors qu'il bondissait sur sa progéniture. Mais il fut brutalement arrêté par coup de pied puissant de la part de son héritier.

- Tu as dix-huit ans Ichigo ! J'ai le droit d'être heureux quand même !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et son père finit par secouer doucement la tête avant de lui demander s'il était prêt. Le grognement qui lui répondit fut interprété comme un oui et Isshin posa une main dans le dos de l'adolescent, l'entraînant sans pitié vers son destin. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent la périphérie de Tokyo, dans laquelle ils vivaient, afin de rejoindre le centre ville, laissant les deux plus jeunes sœurs ainsi que leur mère à la maison.  
>Le trajet se fit en silence. Le père fredonnait en conduisant et Ichigo observait d'un air distrait le paysage. L'adolescent retint un soupir, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre ville. Il se disait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait faire en sorte de ne pas trouver son … Mh… (Pouvait-on vraiment parler de bonheur ?) Même si Ichigo avait conscience que ça ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter.<p>

Soyons honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un … esclave… coller à ses basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il aurait pensé être relativement tranquille dans le petit appartement que la famille avait déniché tout proche de l'université où il s'était inscrit. Seul, à faire ce qu'il voulait, et quand il voulait. « _Raison de plus ! Il te faut une présence à tes côtés_» avait répliqué ses parents. Lui aurait préféré se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. On ne lui avait guère laissé le choix.

Parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas une façon détournée de le garder sous surveillance. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une baby-sitter, sérieusement.

~~ ~ ~~  
><em>Ces pôles, ces puissances, assuraient dans les villes qui leur faisaient office de « QG » un certain confort de vie, sachant que ces cités importantes possédaient deux niveaux : celui supérieur, qui ressemblait à la société d'avant : la population n'avait peut être pas une vie très facile, mais elle gardait sa liberté et un statut de citoyen.<br>Celui inférieur par contre, rassemblait tous les bidonvilles, les ruines de l'ancienne civilisation et autres « abandons » de la ville supérieure et la vie y était essentiellement souterraine. On aurait pu croire que les conditions précaires allaient pousser les gens à se serrer les coudes. C'était tout le contraire, puisqu'en plus, la menace de nombreux __raids__ planait sur la population... Des __razzias__ visant à capturer de nouveaux esclaves.  
>~~ ~ ~~<em>

Le transport s'arrêta et le roux sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il s'extirpait de là. Un silence s'était installé, et Ichigo, certainement trop préoccupé par sa situation, ne remarqua pas le calme et le sérieux de son paternel, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part. La seule phrase qu'il daigna prononcer sonna tel un glas, plutôt qu'autre chose.

~~ ~ ~~  
><em>On ignore exactement comment cela s'était développé pour en arriver à cet extrême. On savait seulement que tout un univers tournait autour des esclaves, au point, que ces derniers étaient devenus de véritables vitrines des richesses de leur propriétaire et que chaque famille en possédait au moins un. C'était même devenu un rituel que d'offrir à un jeune adulte son premier esclave.<br>Si au départ ils constituaient une main d'œuvre bon marché, il fallait débourser désormais des sommes prohibitives pour en acquérir un. L'avis des concernés ? Probablement aimeraient-ils quitter cette condition que de subir les caprices d'un quelconque maître._

_Quant à ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir… Mais enfin, qui se préoccupait de ça ?_

_Le seul « droit » qu'ils possédaient…C'était l'exclusivité de leur maître. Si ce dernier avait droit de vie et de mort sur eux, toutes autres personnes désirant ne serait-ce que les toucher devait d'abord avoir l'accord de celui-ci. Une bien maigre consolation…_  
>~~ ~ ~~<p>

- C'est ici.

Le rouquin releva légèrement la tête pour observer l'enseigne et le bâtiment. La couleur flashy du néon constituant le nom lui fit froncer les sourcils. Au moins ce genre de « magasin » n'allait pas jusqu'à exhiber en vitrine ce qui y était vendu. Autant dire qu'il aurait fui dans le cas contraire. C'était tout simplement malsain.  
>Réprimant un soupir alors que son père le poussait littéralement après avoir ouvert la porte, il préféra enfoncer les mains dans les poches de son jean, affichant l'air le plus renfrogné qu'il puisse avoir, alors que le bruit de clochette allié à un autre, plutôt sourd, lui indiquèrent que la porte venait de se refermer derrière Isshin.<p>

Il était encore très tôt. La boutique était vide et le vendeur les remarqua aussitôt. Ichigo se détourna alors que raisonnait la sacro sainte question : _« Je peux vous aider Messieurs ?_». Il serra les dents et laissa son père exposer les raisons de leur visite au dit vendeur. Trop heureux de couper au discours commercial, il s'éclipsa.

Il s'enfonça dans les allées du magasin, regardant sans vraiment les voir, les différentes personnes assises derrières des vitres. Autant ne pas perdre de temps : s'il faisait semblant de chercher, il pourrait peut être repartir d'ici seul. D'autant que la plupart des esclaves avait un regard vide, résigné sur leur sort qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
>Vivre avec une personne tenant plus de la poupée à laquelle on avait coupé les fils que du véritable être humain ne le tentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas. Cette seule idée le fit frissonner. Il voulait partir d'ici… Après avoir déambulé dans les allées, constatant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'entrée vu qu'il n'entendait plus vraiment les deux autres hommes, il s'arrêta. Il se passa une main sur le visage, las, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait une partie qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. L'entrée était plutôt bien cachée, dans un recoin.<p>

Il maudit sa curiosité alors qu'il s'y engageait, et déboucha au cœur d'un nouvel endroit. C'était beaucoup plus petit mais la configuration était identique au précédent. Sauf qu'il se retrouva être le centre d'attention sitôt l'entrée franchie.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil devant la différence radicale de comportement des esclaves, mais se sentit tout aussi mal à l'aise face aux regards haineux, moqueurs, ou simplement antipathiques. Néanmoins il prit la peine de les détailler rapidement.  
>La pièce comptait environ une douzaine de « cellules » : un mur en possédait quatre. Ces fameuses vitres semblaient insonorisées, puisqu'il voyait un des prisonniers ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne. C'était bien trop petit pour se tenir debout ou pouvoir s'allonger de tout son long, ce qui forçait les personnes présentes à rester courbées, assises, ou prostrées sur le sol. Une position loin d'être confortable. Et derrière, il voyait nettement des barreaux.<p>

« Sans doute ce qui fait office de porte » songea Ichigo en plissant un peu le nez.

Des douze, seules trois étaient actuellement occupées. Ils étaient tous habillés d'un simple pantalon, en tissu blanc. Basique. Le premier avait posé ses mains sur la vitre, et Ichigo distinguait, à travers les quelques mèches bleues qui retombaient devant son visage, le regard moqueur, de la même couleur. Le deuxième avait des cheveux longs et blonds, et son air renfrogné et haineux à son égard ne l'incita pas à s'approcher. Son dos était collé aux barreaux et le jeune homme retint en hoquet en réalisant que du sang était visible sur le sol, derrière lui.  
>Gêné, il tourna alors son regard ambre vers le dernier, rencontrant des prunelles chocolat d'un calme absolu. Il cligna des yeux, un peu interloqué par ce comportement si différent, s'attardant longuement sur le propriétaire de ce regard. Un homme plutôt grand, et certainement plus vieux que lui. Il avait des cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux, coiffés en arrière à l'exception d'une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.<p>

Assis dans un des coins de sa prison, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et un regard presque doux. Il restait immobile à le scruter de la même manière qu'Ichigo le faisait. Ce dernier sentit malgré lui un frisson le traverser alors qu'il bougeait légèrement pour assurer sa position, posant son coude contre sa jambe repliée, la joue sur le poing serré, l'autre main reposant sur le membre laissé en contact avec le sol. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard marron, alors que le sourire qu'il arborait s'agrandissait.  
>L'homme en face de lui avait clairement une attitude de défi à son égard, peut être même un soupçon de moquerie face à l'air stupide qu'il devait arborer actuellement. Restant immobile quelques minutes, sans réellement bouger de l'entrée, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence. La bouche de l'adolescent se referma, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire, grandissant toujours plus au fil des secondes. Il se détourna finalement, revenant dans la pièce principale pour tomber nez à nez avec son géniteur et le vendeur.<p>

- Père !

Isshin haussa un sourcil, en voyant l'air plus qu'enjoué de son fils, et le vendeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air victorieux. Tout le monde trouvait son bonheur dans sa boutique, il ferait certainement une bonne affaire, aujourd'hui.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui vous intéresse, jeune homme ?

Hochant légèrement la tête, Ichigo s'empara du bras de son paternel et tira celui ci vers la pièce repérée un peu plus tôt, alors que le vendeur finalement se figeait en réalisant où le jeune homme avait trouvé son bonheur.  
>Isshin renifla en dévisageant les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce, et son fils observa à dubitatif l'homme aux cheveux bleu et le blond baisser presque aussitôt les yeux. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, sentant un début de colère pointer le bout de son nez. Ils le sous estimaient uniquement parce qu'il était jeune et donc à priori sans expérience. Quelqu'un dont on pouvait se moquer et berner en somme. Mais aussi parce que son père, malgré ces bêtises, avait un charisme que lui ne possédait pas encore.<p>

Seul le brun resta insensible, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil sans pour autant quitter sa position, et il ne gagna que d'avantage de valeur aux yeux d'Ichigo. S'il était certain de ne pas apprécier d'avoir un compagnon amorphe, l'idée de posséder le contraire n'était pas plus plaisante à ses yeux. Seul celui qu'il avait choisi semblait échapper à cette règle.  
>Et puis… c'était étrange. Une sensation qu'il ne pouvait définir, l'attirait malgré tout vers lui. Et quelque part, sa curiosité fut piquée une nouvelle fois alors qu'il imaginait ce que pouvait être de vivre avec lui.<p>

- Es-tu sûr, fils ?  
>- Oui. C'est lui que je veux.<p>

Le vendeur, les ayant rejoint presque au même moment, pâlit dangereusement. Le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki haussa un sourcil, surpris du choix de son fils, mais préféra néanmoins rester silencieux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet homme, mais il se voyait mal refuser cela à Ichigo après lui avoir rabâché qu'il lui fallait un esclave. Au pire, il serait là pour protéger son enfant après tout.  
>L'héritier Kurosaki tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'homme dont le sourire se faisait maintenant similaire au sien, amusé, confiant… heureux ? Les deux semblaient s'être compris sans pour autant avoir échangé une seule parole.<p>

Le défi de l'un était relevé par l'autre.  
>Les dés étaient jetés, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.<p>

Lorsque le vendeur emmena ses clients dans son bureau, il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. La plupart de ses affaires étaient tranquilles, sauf quand elle concernait ce type d'esclave, maintenu à l'écart pour une bonne raison. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre ce pauvre garçon qu'il allait néanmoins s'efforcer de prévenir.  
>Après, ce n'était plus vraiment son affaire. N'est ce pas ?<p>

- Messieurs, avant que vous ne signiez, j'aimerais vous mettre en garde…

Aucun des deux hommes ne sembla réagir à cette approche et le pauvre vendeur retint un soupir, en se disant qu'ils étaient bien tous les mêmes. Le plus jeune détourna légèrement la tête, comme vaguement ennuyé de se trouver là. Ça aurait pu être vexant, si le commerçant n'avait pas compris qu'en réalité il était tout à fait attentif, et qu'il patientait simplement pour entendre la suite de ses avertissements, à l'instar du père d'ailleurs.

- Les esclaves qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de cette pièce sont… heu… de vraies têtes brûlées, qui ne font en général que ce que bon leur semble... S'ils peuvent se montrer conciliants au début, ils finissent irrémédiablement par nous être ramenés parce que… leurs propriétaires n'arrivent plus à les… gérer.

L'homme laissa le silence retomber, se triturant les doigts, frottant ses mains en un geste d'anxiété quant à la possible réaction des clients. Ils étaient d'une famille puissante, et il n'était pas sans ignorer qui ils étaient exactement. Et il tenait absolument à s'éviter les gros ennuis à lui et sa petite affaire. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans le cas contraire ? Il pouvait très bien finir lui aussi à l'intérieur de l'une de ces petites cellules.  
>Le patriarche fronça les sourcils, réprimant un énorme soupir alors qu'il portait son regard vers son fils qui semblait déterminé. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction, avant de sourire, malicieux, presque fier de lui.<p>

Il céda. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en réponse à son fils qui avait décidément le chic pour ne pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Et de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Accessoirement.  
>Encore un qui n'avait pas volé sa place. Un digne héritier de la famille Kurosaki.<p>

- On prend le risque.

Le commerçant laissa ses mains retomber sur le bureau, avant de se pencher, pour prendre les papiers afin de finir définitivement la transaction. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas les avoir prévenus ! Le contrat sortit, il le laissa aux deux hommes pour qu'ils puissent lire tranquillement et signer, alors qu'il se redressait pour commencer à fouiller dans les armoires situées contre le mur. A l'intérieur se trouvait des boites en plastique transparentes, de plusieurs couleurs : rouges, jaunes et vertes ainsi que des pochettes bleues. Son regard parcourue rapidement les différentes colonnes de dossiers avant de s'arrêter sur une jaune qu'il tira. Revenant ensuite vers le bureau, il s'empara du téléphone, et demanda à ce qu'on lui amène l'esclave choisi.

Relevant la tête, il écouta distraitement Kurosaki père et fils discuter tranquillement, alors que le plus jeune apposait sa signature en bas des pages avant de les pousser dans sa direction. En échange il reçut le contenant qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il découvrit un collier noir qui semblait être en cuir, disposant d'une boucle sur le devant, ainsi qu'une chaine dans le fond du réceptacle, qu'il préféra laisser à sa place.

Le vendeur lui demanda de poser sa main sur un boitier situé sur le bureau, ce qu'il fit, un peu réticent. Il lui fut alors expliquer que les colliers étaient un petit bijou de technologie. Celui-ci lui permettait d'enregistrer sa signature, unique pour chaque individu et qu'ainsi il reliait le collier à une seule personne. Il n'y avait désormais que lui qui pouvait enlever l'ornement s'il le désirait. De même la signature de l'esclave y était enregistrée : s'il tentait de le retirer, lui recevrait au contraire une décharge électrique.  
>Peu convaincu, Ichigo se concentra à nouveau sur la pochette. Il en tira également une feuille cartonnée et il plissa le nez en réalisant que c'était un certificat comme quoi la vie de son esclave lui appartenait bel et bien. Seul détail qui l'embêtait, la série de chiffres et de lettres qui désignait ce dernier.<p>

- Il ne possède pas de nom ?  
>- C'est à vous de l'appeler comme vous le souhaitez.<p>

Interloqué, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte et par un éclat de voix des nouveaux arrivants. Laissant la boite et son contenu au bon soin de son père qui se chargeait de régler et de tout récupérer, Ichigo se retourna, le collier toujours en main. Son regard croisa presque immédiatement les yeux noisette et tout aussi calme de celui qui était maintenant sa propriété.  
>Le garde qui l'avait emmené semblait énervé, et il avait forcé l'esclave à poser genou à terre. L'homme gardait cet air calme, et ne répondait pas. Seul le léger sourire indiquait qu'il se moquait clairement de la situation.<p>

Ichigo se leva et le rejoignit, s'agenouillant face à lui. Les orbes chocolat se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher. Il avait toujours dans les yeux, cette lueur de défi qui le narguait. S'il vit le collier, il ne broncha pas alors que le plus le jeune le mettait autour de son cou, sans que leurs regards ne se quittent. N'échangeant aucune parole. Le rouquin se recula de quelques pas et se redressa, observant l'accessoire et l'anneau qui ne servirait probablement jamais.

- La vue te plait ?

La voix grave du brun le fit sursauter, et il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner son visage en réponse à cette réaction. Il décida de ne pas se laisser dépasser, et un sourire satisfait parla pour lui.

- Beaucoup.  
>- Tant mieux.<p>

L'ironie ne lui échappa pas mais il préféra ne pas relever. Se défaisant d'un geste brusque de la poigne du gardien, l'esclave se redressa, dominant Ichigo de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier le laissa s'étirer, devinant sans peine que la position assise avait finit par l'ankyloser. Le jeune homme croisa les bras, attendant qu'il ait terminé pour reprendre la parole.

- Quel est ton nom.  
>- Lequel ? J'en ai tellement.<br>- Et je peux en rajouter un autre à la liste si tu veux. Un bien stupide de préférence.

Le regard de l'esclave se fit venimeux, presque intimidant, mais l'adolescent ne broncha pas. Immobile, il attendait simplement sa réponse. La scène se figea, alors que les trois spectateurs observaient la bataille silencieuse, amusé, horrifié ou perplexe, avant que le brun ne détourne la tête avec un sifflement agacé.

- Aizen Sosuke.  
>- Sosuke… souffla l'adolescent, répétant à voix basse le prénom avec un certain plaisir, le faisant rouler sur sa langue, comme un bonbon, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Aizen qui fronça les sourcils.<br>- Ichigo, si tu as fini, nous y allons.

Ichigo acquiesça et Isshin prit la direction de la sortie, suivit par son fils et par l'esclave nouvellement acquis. Perplexe, le vendeur les observa passer devant le gardien et finalement sortir. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus concerné par l'affaire.  
>Le gardien grommela quelque chose avant de repartir à son boulot, plaignant sérieusement ce gamin qui ignorait dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue!<br>Suite au prochain épisode!


	2. Livre I  Ch 2

**Master and Slave  
><strong>

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.

**Note**: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

Je me suis amusée à faire régulièrement des petits clins d'œil au manga original, voir à d'autres mangas/films/séries. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher tout le long des chapitres.

et petite dédicace à Kiss-Suki que j'adore embêter (hinhin). Qui aime bien châtie bien comme dirait l'autre.

**Et surtout, merci, merci à vous pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews (anonymes)<span>:

_Hesymi_: Ichigo est plein de bonne volonté mais... Est ce que ça sera suffisant quand on connait le caractère de son esclave? ^^

_trinity07_: Oui! Se complexifier sûrement ^^ et j'espère que je vais réussir à surprendre mes lecteurs avec ce que je garde dans mes manches. *_air angélique_*

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo acquiesça et Isshin prit la direction de la sortie, suivit par son fils et par l'esclave nouvellement acquis. Perplexe, le vendeur les observa passer devant le gardien et finalement sortir. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus concerné par l'affaire.<em>  
><em>Le gardien grommela quelque chose avant de repartir à son boulot, plaignant sérieusement ce gamin qui ignorait dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.<em>

**Livre I** – Un simple jeu_  
>Chapitre 2<em>

Rejoignant le moyen de transport qui leur avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici, Ichigo se figea alors qu'un bras passait lentement dans son dos pour se poser sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta, tandis que son père continuait d'avancer lentement devant lui. L'odeur de l'homme lui parvint et il ferma à demi les yeux et heureusement pour lui, ça ne fut pas vu. Il serra les poings et retint sa respiration quelques secondes alors que le menton du brun venait se poser son épaule. S'il avait décidé d'accorder une quelconque attention à l'homme, il aurait probablement remarqué que malgré sa désinvolture, l'autre gardait comme une marge de sécurité, faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher. Pas trop.

- Pas de chaîne, pas d'entrave, pas de menace, pas d'ordre ? susurra une voix grave à son oreille, le faisant hausser un sourcil.  
>- Rien de tout cela.<br>- Intéressant. Voila qui va me changer.

Pendant leur échange, une des mains d'Ichigo était remontée doucement. Ses doigts se refermèrent lentement sur la boucle du collier et tirèrent légèrement, empêchant ainsi Sosuke de se redresser. Le métal froid se réchauffa quelque peu sous la chaleur corporelle, ce contact pourtant ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Ichigo se dégagea des bras de l'esclave pour reprendre sa marche, le tirant derrière lui. Il était hors de question qu'ils perdent du temps ici. Isshin d'ailleurs, s'était arrêté et les regardait, interrogateur. Son fils passa devant lui sans s'arrêter et il haussa les épaules en entendant Sosuke rire à l'attitude du jeune homme.

Le trajet de retour se passa dans le silence. Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées et l'esclave allongé à l'arrière, semblait s'être endormi. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en observant les traits détendus du brun après s'être retourné pour le regarder. Il avait trouvé son silence étrange, après tout. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Morphée malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Son instinct le lui hurlait.  
>Il se promit de se méfier à l'avenir. S'il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur - Enfin…Ce n'était peut être vraiment pas le terme, mais il ne voyait pas comment le définir autrement… - il avait conscience que l'homme cachait plus ou moins son jeu, et que son objectif serait de lui échapper aussi vite possible. Après l'avoir fait tourner bourrique au passage. En attestait son petit jeu de tout à l'heure, et même son attitude à son égard.<p>

Bah. A lui de choisir ses cartes et de bien jouer, n'est ce pas ?

De retour à la résidence familiale, Ichigo s'autorisa à se détendre quelque peu, alors qu'il descendait de la voiture et saluait de loin ses sœurs qui faisaient de grands signes. Il fit le tour du véhicule, et ouvrit la portière en vue de faire face à sa nouvelle acquisition qui n'avait pas bougé. Le manque flagrant de réaction lui arracha un léger soupir, et il se pencha afin de rentrer dans la voiture, se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de l'homme avec le but de poser sa main sur les yeux fermés, désireux de l'embêter un tout petit peu. Le contact seul suffirait à l'éveiller si, par hasard, il avait véritablement sombré. Il sentit Aizen froncer les sourcils à ce geste, moyennement heureux de subir ce genre de familiarité de la part de ce nouveau maître. Il devrait pourtant s'y faire, Ichigo était ainsi.

Isshin ramassa les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient récupérées, faisant signe à son fils de le rejoindre au plus vite avant de le laisser seul avec son nouveau compagnon. Le silence retomba et le rouquin sursauta en sentant quelque chose serrer son poignet. Baissant la tête, il observa le brun qui tirait sa main afin de dégager sa vue. Sans surprise, c'est un regard glacé qui se posa sur lui. Désormais seul, Aizen révélait une parcelle de sa personnalité, lui faisant comprendre que ce qui l'attendait ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Une confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà en somme. Il fronça les sourcils, peu désireux de se laisser faire.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu comptais être sérieux, grommela-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'envers le brun qui venait d'écarter sa main et de se redresser, l'entraînant avec lui avant de le repousser, Ichigo se rattrapant de justesse à la porte pour éviter de tomber.

- Ne me touche plus, fit froidement la voix du brun en réponse, alors qu'il sortait du véhicule. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi excessive pour une simple main posée sur le visage. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas suivit son idée première qui avait été de le secouer comme un prunier tiens…

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu être gentil, la prochaine fois je te balancerai quelque chose.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant en chien de faïence et Sosuke finit par se détourner pour prendre la direction de l'entrée de la demeure. C'était bien là qu'il devait aller de toute manière. Une main sur la nuque, Ichigo l'observa faire, avant de gonfler légèrement les joues et de s'élancer à sa suite, ne tardant pas à le rattraper, l'esclave n'allant pas spécialement vite.  
>Par pure provocation il posa sa main sur l'épaule, et frôla brièvement le brun qui se raidit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent l'avait dépassé et atteignait la porte avec un léger rire, le provoquant à son tour. Enfin là, il passait surtout pour une personne puérile, mais ce n'était pas grave.<p>

Aizen hésitait à présent sur la réaction à adopter : se désoler d'avoir un gamin aussi naïf comme nouveau maître où s'amuser du fait qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le défier, sachant désormais en partie, comment il pouvait être :Impulsif. Si différent des autres… le brun serra et desserra plusieurs fois le poing avant de se remettre en mouvement pour rentrer à son tour, et se composa une attitude plus ou moins docile en présence des parents et surtout vis à vis du père. Il n'était pas stupide. Il connaissait le nom de « Kurosaki » ainsi que les ragots et autres histoires qui courraient sur leur chef de famille. Qu'il savait en partie vrai : il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu.

Quelle chance il avait…

Non content de pouvoir infiltrer, d'une certaine manière, une des familles les plus puissantes du Nippon (Celle qui contrôlait le centre du pays et tout le domaine médical ! Ce n'était pas rien !) il pourrait également s'offrir le luxe de « détruire » l'héritier potentiel, ayant apparemment une vision bien trop naïve des choses. Un bon programme en somme. S'il n'avait pas été si maître de lui, il se serait certainement mis à siffloter. Voila qui le mit d'excellente humeur pour l'instant.

Ayant laissé la porte légèrement entrouverte, l'adolescent calma ses légers tremblements suite à ce contact bref avec le nouvel arrivant. Il ne pouvait nier le danger que cet homme représentait, mais il était passé outre. Pas qu'il soit spécialement effrayé, cependant l'idée de braver un « interdit », pourtant ridicule et techniquement inexistant, l'avait boosté en adrénaline. Et il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser à ce petit jeu encore un moment.

- Heureux de constater que l'expérience semble te plaire, Ichigo.

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, le rouquin fit face à l'air ouvertement moqueur de son père. Il se renfrogna quelque peu, gêné, enfouit les mains dans ses poches en réponse et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être son maître, papa… Du moins pas comme tout le monde l'entend.  
>- Je sais, Ichigo, je sais, souffla l'homme, son visage se faisant plus doux alors qu'il venait ébouriffer les mèches orange, provoquant quelques exclamations mécontentes de la part de leur propriétaire qui ne chercha néanmoins pas à s'esquiver. Le visage d'Isshin redevint pourtant sérieux.<p>

- Cependant, reprit-il, je crains que tu n'y sois obligé, qu'il ne t'y oblige, par la force des choses.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?<p>

L'adulte secoua doucement la tête sans répondre avant de se détourner et de repartir. L'adolescent ne tarda pas à en comprendre la cause en sentant une présence derrière lui. Sosuke était redoutablement silencieux quand il s'y mettait. Mais il ne daigna pas se retourner et suivit son père dans le salon principal de la demeure. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour pouvoir continuer leur petite conversation, en toute tranquillité. La pièce aussitôt franchie, il réceptionna par réflexe ce que venait de lui lancer son père, haussant un sourcil en voyant la chaîne teinter et se balancer doucement entre ses doigts.

- J'aimerais que tu la gardes, quoi qu'il arrive, Ichigo. Accroche la où tu veux.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, observant sa tenue pour trouver un endroit où la mettre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les lubies de son père. Finalement les deux attaches présentes à chaque bout trouvèrent leur place sur un des passants de son pantalon. Fine, il la savait pourtant résistante. Et très longue. Il dut faire plusieurs tours autour de sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe au niveau de ses genoux, pour ne pas être gêné. La chaîne émit un doux son en s'immobilisant alors que l'étudiant la relâchait, et se remit à de tinter lorsqu'il se déplaça.

Isshin commença à discuter de banalités avec son fils. Il s'agissait en particuliers de futurs achats qu'il devrait faire pour Aizen. Mais le rouquin décrocha très rapidement lorsque fut abordé des sujets plus futiles. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, se contentant d'hocher quelquefois la tête. Mais surtout, il s'efforçait d'ignorer le brun accoudé au chambranle de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et qui semblait tout aussi ennuyé que son… maître. Un esclave devait toujours se trouver dans le sillage de son propriétaire, en théorie… Mais devant le manque flagrant d'attention à son égard, il se décida à faire demi-tour pour visiter ce qui allait être sa future demeure durant quelques mois seulement. Mais ça il l'ignorait encore. Le père dut retenir son fils qui voulut s'élancer à sa suite.

- Il peut fouiller, il ne trouvera rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait quitter la propriété.

Vaincu, son fils se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Isshin l'observa un moment, et un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Gêné, le garçon finit par se redresser, marmonnant une excuse quelconque que ne releva pas son père, levant les yeux au ciel. Il quitta le salon, et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère, qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et ses sœurs qui vinrent s'accrocher à sa taille. Ichigo ne put que sourire. Ses mains se posèrent dans les chevelures courtes des jumelles. Karin était peut être moins expressive que Yuzu qui babillait à son « ichi-nii » ce que les trois femmes avaient bien pu faire de leur matinée. Malgré tout, la lueur amusée qui luisait dans le regard de Masaki ne lui échappa pas, et il fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment la cause. Cette dernière d'ailleurs gloussa.

- Tu l'as bien choisi mon fils, c'est un bel homme.

Ne s'attendant certainement pas à une réflexion pareille, l'héritier Kurosaki sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer, signe qu'il devait certainement rougir, et fortement. Isshin, qui n'avait rien raté, prit un air blessé alors qu'il se mettait à jouer la comédie. Comme quoi il n'était pas question que l'esclave de son fils lui vole l'attention de sa femme. Celle-ci se mit à rire, bientôt accompagnée de Yuzu. Karin, elle, soupira de dépit devant l'attitude exagérée de son paternel. Ichigo se renfrogna, pas vraiment certain d'apprécier cette situation et les dépassa, pour rejoindre sa chambre et espérer avoir une paix relative.  
>Il s'écroula à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller accompagné d'un grognement appréciateur. L'idée le traversa qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il se rendormait, il y avait une possibilité qu'il réalise que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que ça s'arrangerait au vrai réveil. Malheureusement, pas besoin de se pincer pour savoir que c'était la triste réalité. Quelle poisse d'avoir atteint sa dix-huitième année, tiens.<p>

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser, et l'adolescent tourna légèrement la tête, de façon à pouvoir observer l'homme qui venait d'y prendre place. Les jambes croisées, il avait passé sa main par-dessus son corps en veillant bien à ne pas le toucher. Le regard moqueur lui fit froncer les sourcils, et la phrase prononcée peu avant par sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Il eut une légère grimace, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller avec un gémissement abattu, ne voyant pas le haussement de sourcils d'Aizen.

Oui bah, c'était qu'un homme comme les autres, hein ? C'était quoi cette idée de lui sortir ce genre de réflexion à propos de son esclave, franchement ?

- Quelque chose te perturbe, ô mon maître ? le nargua la voix grave, moqueuse. Ichigo frissonna involontairement en sentant que l'homme venait de se pencher sur lui. Il rêvait ou il était en train de se foutre de lui en plus ?

- T'étais pas censé visiter la baraque toi ? grogna t-il en réponse, de mauvaise humeur. Il se redressa sans prévenir, sachant très bien qu'ainsi penché, son esclave n'aurait pas le temps de l'esquiver. Et si ses suppositions quant à son aversion pour les contacts physiques se révélaient exactes, il n'y aurait plus cette proximité gênante. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, loin de l'éviter, Aizen passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et colla son torse contre son dos.

- Mais je l'ai fait, ronronna t-il, amusé de voir les joues d'Ichigo prendre - encore ! - une jolie couleur rouge tomate, avant que ce dernier ne se détache de lui, comme s'il avait été piqué, pour le fusiller du regard.

Aussi insensible à ce genre d'attitude qu'Ichigo pouvait l'être à ses diverses menaces et autres comportements d'intimidation, Sosuke se contenta de laisser ses mains retomber doucement sur le matelas, cet horripilant sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres.

- Pour un mec qui ne veut pas être touché, t'en profite sacrément j'trouve, râla l'adolescent  
>- Vu que tu as décidé d'ignorer cet ordre, j'ai pris le problème d'une autre façon, souligna l'adulte, reprenant sa position première.<p>

Ichigo gonfla les joues, sérieusement agacé par cette attitude. Sosuke se faisait un malin plaisir à trouver une réponse à tout. Et quand ce dernier s'amusa de sa réaction en lui demandant s'il comptait bouder et pendant combien de temps, le plus jeune se jeta alors en avant pour faire taire l'insolent et commença à batailler. L'esclave cherchait à l'éjecter et lui à s'accrocher. C'est presque avec plaisir qu'il nota l'agacement et la contrariété dans le regard chocolat, quand il réussit à plaquer une de ses mains sur son épaule droite et l'autre sur le bras gauche. La poigne de son adversaire était dans son dos à tirer le col, probablement avec l'idée de l'entrainer en arrière.

- Gamin stupide ! cracha l'adulte, sous le regard satisfait de son maître qui exultait de le voir enfin abandonner cette attitude fausse.

Et ça aurait pu être son heure de gloire, oui, si son père n'était pas rentré au même moment et ne s'était immobilisé, les yeux ronds, en observant son fils assis sur la taille de l'esclave nouvellement acquis, bloquant les mouvements de ce dernier. Le regard ambre et celui chocolat se posèrent sur le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki, l'un assassin, l'autre neutre.  
>Isshin finit par se recomposer un visage qui se voulait sérieux, dévisageant son fils qui n'avait pas bougé de position et qui le fusillait toujours du regard.<p>

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite.  
>- Qu … Quoi ?<br>- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, amusez vous bien ! fit, joyeusement, le père d'Ichigo avant de repartir aussi vite, laissant son fils hébété.

S'apprêtant à hurler après son paternel une gentillesse supplémentaire, Ichigo fut brusquement stoppé en sentant le corps en dessous de lui trembler. Il baissa la tête pour observer, consterné, Aizen se mordre la joue afin ne pas se mettre à rire. Il avait tourné la tête vers le mur, à l'opposé de la porte, certainement dans le but de ne pas se trahir.  
>Dire qu'il avait réussi à lui faire perdre contenance l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, et son père lui avait laissé le temps de se reprendre et d'afficher de nouveau ce masque d'arrogance et de moquerie. Ichigo le lâcha mais ne quitta pourtant pas ses hanches. Il s'empara de son oreiller et le leva au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sans aucune pitié sur son prisonnier.<p>

- Ne…Ne te moque pas de moi ! hurla t-il.

Ce fut la phrase de trop et un rire puissant envahit la pièce alors qu'Aizen avait stoppé le polochon avec ses avant-bras. Dans un grognement désespéré, il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'oreiller. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui, à lui faire ce genre de sous-entendus stupides sur son esclave ? Comme si… Ichigo frissonna d'horreur et se redressa pour quitter la pièce, accompagné du rire du brun qui ne s'était pas calmé.

« _Joyeux Anniversaire, c'est vraiment ta fête, Ichigo_ » songea amèrement l'adolescent alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre le jardin. Il s'y enfonça pour trouver un peu de solitude et de paix. L'avantage d'habiter dans une famille très aisée, c'était que ce genre de jardin était immense, et Ichigo le connaissait bien. Il trouva ce coin tranquille où il s'installa et s'allongea sur l'herbe pour regarder le ciel. Au moins il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici, puisque c'était un endroit connu de lui seul.  
>Oh, il entendit bien les voix de ses sœurs l'appeler, mais décida d'y rester sourd. C'était sa petite vengeance, et il éviterait ainsi de nouveaux commentaires gênant. Il sauta le repas de midi, mais n'en avait cure : il n'avait pas vraiment faim.<p>

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le calme, et le vent qui faisait bouger légèrement la végétation autour de lui. Son visage se détendit quelque peu alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Au moins cette journée n'aurait pas été totalement pourrie.

Il ignora combien de temps au juste il passa ainsi, planqué, mais fut dérangé par quelque chose tombant brusquement sur son visage et qu'il finit par identifier comme étant… son oreiller ! Enlevant le tissu blanc rembourré, l'adolescent ne retint pas une expression de surprise en voyant Sosuke penché sur lui, ayant retrouvé un air neutre.

- Tu me sous-estimes, gamin, répondit-il à la question silencieuse du plus jeune. Ne compte pas m'échapper aussi facilement, j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi.  
>- Je m'appelle Ichigo, tu sais, grogna Kurosaki, agacé par ce surnom rabaissant à ses yeux.<br>- Et ? fut la réponse de l'esclave, qui acheva de le déconcerter.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Ichigo se redressa, son oreiller dans les bras, et préféra ignorer le brun pour retourner à la maison. Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas répondre… Il savait que ce dernier lui emboiterait le pas de toute façon. Quant il revint, l'adolescent se fit réprimander par ses parents, et malgré le fait qu'il pouvait concevoir cela, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner. Une attitude que son père n'apprécia pas et lui fit comprendre.  
>Alors que le sermon se terminait enfin, le jeune homme se risqua à tourner légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de l'esclave. Il y lut exactement ce qu'il pensait : comment avoir un semblant d'autorité sur quelqu'un lorsque vous vous faîtes disputer tel un enfant de cinq ans ?<p>

Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt morne à ses yeux, et ce fût sans réel appétit qu'il mangea ce qui devait être son repas d'anniversaire. La table en elle-même était silencieuse, et Sosuke semblait se tenir relativement tranquille. Ayant perdu son euphorie à l'idée de partager ses journées avec un potentiel compagnon, Ichigo quitta la table après un rapide mot d'excuse. Si sa mère voulu se lever pour lui parler, Isshin l'en empêcha d'un regard, et c'est avec un soupir qu'elle se rassit, triste pour lui. Lorsque le brun partit son tour, bientôt suivit des deux filles, elle retint son mari, qui soupira.

- Ne me reproche pas de l'avoir grondé.  
>- Essaie de comprendre ton fils, mon chéri, commença doucement sa femme, venant se serrer contre lui. Rappelle-toi qu'il ne voulait pas de ça au départ. Peut être… Avons-nous fais pire que mieux ?<br>- Ichigo doit prendre ses responsabilités et grandir. C'est aussi à ça que sert ce rituel de l'esclave.  
>- Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, il n'a pas choisi la facilité et tu le sais.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas Masaki, je veille.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Ichigo passa rapidement par la case « salle de bain » pour une toilette éclair avant d'enfiler son pyjama et de se glisser dans son lit. Il tourna le dos à l'entrée, priant que cette journée se termine au plus vite, et que son calvaire prenne fin. Pas qu'il espérait que le lendemain soit meilleur, juste qu'il avait atteint sa limite pour aujourd'hui.  
>Mais un Dieu là haut devait lui en vouloir, puisqu'il sentit quelqu'un tapoter son épaule. Il se tourna pour faire face à… Sosuke.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? souffla t-il, las, en se frottant les yeux.  
>- Dormir, répondit simplement l'adulte, comme une évidence, et croisant les bras.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? râla le plus jeune, reprenant sa position première.

Face au silence pesant qu'il reçut comme réponse, il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes pour fixer le brun qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui le regardait comme le dernier des abrutis.  
>De toutes les chambres d'amis que pouvait posséder le manoir familial, fallait-il qu'il dorme forcement dans la sienne ? C'était ce que lui avait expliqué son père. Comme quoi un esclave ne devait jamais s'éloigner de son maître. Pas trop en tout cas.<p>

Il était maudit. Il ne voyait que ça.

Sauf qu'il n'avait foutrement aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait installer Aizen. Sa chambre n'était pas spécialement grande. Il n'aimait pas avoir trop d'espace. Se relevant, il dépassa Sosuke dont le regard le suivait, et partit chercher un futon, avant de fixer le sol de sa chambre. Pas que l'espace manquait en fait, mais il craignait…

…  
>Enfin…<p>

Le matin quoi.

L'esclave observa l'adolescent se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement ennuyé par il ne savait quoi. Et puis finalement il sembla trouver. Il ouvrit son armoire, dont une partie était vide. Interloqué, il observa sans vraiment le croire son maître étendre le futon sur le dessus d'un meuble bas, après avoir vérifié que la planche supérieure, scellée dans son support, ne risquait pas de tomber. Il revint tranquillement vers son lit, pensant sans doute l'affaire résolue.

- Tu espères vraiment que je dorme dans une armoire ? siffla t-il alors que le jeune homme arrivait à son niveau. L'observant un moment, l'adolescent finit par hausser les épaules, bailla et se recoucha.  
>- Si tu veux dormir par terre, libre à toi, mais ne viens pas te plaindre demain matin.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?

Cependant Ichigo ne daigna pas répondre, il voulait juste pouvoir enfin s'endormir tranquille. Il sombra quelques minutes après, à en juger par la respiration plus forte et plus lente de l'adolescent ainsi qu'à ses traits d'avantage détendus.

Aizen s'assit sur le lit, et observa un instant le sommeil du plus jeune. Il avait bien compris que ce dernier venait de plonger la tête la première dans un univers dont on n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner les règles. Ou pas toutes. Et si l'envie de s'allonger à ses côtés était tentante, rien que pour lui faire comprendre qu'avoir un esclave, particulièrement récalcitrant comme il pouvait l'être, était une lourde responsabilité. Mais il n'en fit finalement rien.  
>L'héritier Kurosaki lui semblait plus une victime qu'un tortionnaire, et s'il se moquait bien de son état d'esprit, il n'était pas amusant de s'acharner sur quelqu'un déjà écrasé par le poids des obligations et le fardeau familial.<p>

Il en vint à se demander comment cet enfant pouvait se permettre de baisser autant sa garde en sa présence ? Aizen fixa un moment l'endroit que le gamin lui avait « réservé », repensant à ses paroles. Il passa une main sur son visage, et alla éteindre la lumière, décidant de suive ses « conseils » pour cette nuit. Il verrait bien demain matin et aviserait le moment venu, en conséquence.

Ceci dit… il se vengerait de ce qu'il considérait être une humiliation. C'est une promesse qu'il se fit, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le futon, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
>Les yeux fermés, il entendit les parents venir vérifier le sommeil de leur enfant avant de repartir en chuchotant. Il sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Les deux hommes endormis, le silence retomba sur la demeure Kurosaki, et maître, comme esclave, eurent droit à un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>Et la sadique que je suis coupe ici.<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue! ^^  
>Suite au prochain épisode!<p> 


	3. Livre I Ch 3

**Master and Slave**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Note<strong>: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

Je me suis amusée à faire régulièrement des petits clins d'œil au manga original, voir à d'autres mangas/films/séries. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher tout le long des chapitres.

J'utilise le système de « réponse aux reviews » pour répondre à ceux qui m'en laissent avec leur compte ! pour les autres, je poste en début de chapitre un petit mot à leur attention.

**Je suis soufflée du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues…. Merci encore, très chers lecteurs !**

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<p>

_trinity07_ : J'aime glisser des touches d'humour ici et là pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Isshin s'y prête merveilleusement bien *air innocent*. Merci pour ta review !

_Lynn_ : Ce chapitre devrait t'apporter la réponse. Bon ok, j'avoue que sur ce coup là ce n'était pas très dur à deviner. Hahem…

* * *

><p><em>Les yeux fermés, il entendit les parents venir vérifier le sommeil de leur enfant avant de repartir en chuchotant. Il sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.<em>

_Les deux hommes endormis, le silence retomba sur la demeure Kurosaki, et maître, comme esclave, eurent droit à un sommeil sans rêve._

**Livre I** – Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 3<em>

Ichigo tira avantage de cette nuit, au maximum. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il commençait à voir la fin de ses vacances d'un autre œil. Une boule se forma petit à petit au creux de son estomac alors qu'il se réveillait lentement mais surement. Il fixa sans vraiment le voir le mur face à lui, gris à cause de la pénombre de la pièce, les volets filtrant la lumière du soleil. Il referma à demi les yeux, et profita des derniers fragments de sérénité qu'il pouvait avoir, avant de se mettre à bouger doucement pour quitter sa position sur le flanc droit, face à la fenêtre, et se placer sur le dos. Il plia sa jambe, et laissa la gauche sortir du lit pour rejoindre le sol. Puis il se mit à observer son fabuleux plafond, et il dressa l'oreille. Seul le silence lui répondit et son corps se tendit, tel un arc. Il n'aimait pas ça. Une baraque comme la sienne aussi silencieuse, c'était forcément mauvais signe.  
>Inspirant, il se mit lentement sur son flanc gauche, face à la porte, sans bouger les jambes, ou si peu. Seules ses mains remontèrent vers son visage, et il se tint prêt à bondir et à accueillir son père lorsque ce dernier franchirait l'entrée en hurlant, comme à son habitude. Son regard dériva lentement vers l'armoire toujours ouverte. Y voir Sosuke allongé aurait pu le faire sourire, si l'homme n'avait pas collé son dos contre le mur et enserré son torse dans ses bras. Une position de défense. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu jurer que les jambes étaient repliées - en partie au moins - si la couverture ne l'empêchait pas de voir.<p>

Il s'était attendu à une raillerie en guise de bonjour, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant au silence pesant de la pièce, il le savait réveillé.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il se décida finalement à se lever, prenant le risque de s'approcher de lui. Il ne désespérait pas établir un jour une relation neutre voir amicale, et savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas en s'esquivant qu'il y parviendrait. Hier était spécial… C'était juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à passer la journée de ses dix-huit ans de cette manière. Non, en réalité il n'aurait jamais cru un jour vivre un tel anniversaire. Nuance !  
>Arrivé devant son esclave, il se décala légèrement afin que son ombre ne le gêne pas dans son observation. Il réalisa alors, en voyant les traits détendu de l'homme, qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Sosuke dormait encore bel et bien du sommeil du juste, et si sa respiration était lente et profonde, trahissant son état, elle était surtout incroyablement silencieuse. Aizen ne réagit pas alors qu'il s'agenouillait contre l'armoire afin de le regarder, et qu'il posait les bras sur le futon.<p>

Il prit le temps de détailler l'homme face à lui. Son regard glissa lentement du front sur lequel retombaient quelques courtes mèches qu'il vint repousser sans trop réfléchir. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le nez droit, sur les lèvres charnues mais pas trop épaisses, et dévalèrent la ligne du cou jusqu'au collier.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que l'esclave ne fronce légèrement les sourcils. Son visage se referma et devint plus froid, signe d'un réveil imminent. L'adolescent voulu s'éloigner mais n'en eut pas le temps, le regard noisette s'ouvrit brusquement pour se fixer aussitôt sur lui. Il aurait dû se douter que Sosuke ne connaissait pas le souci du réveil difficile. Pas comme lui, à qui il fallait un bon quart d'heure pour être totalement opérationnel. Et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, le café ne l'aidait pas du tout à émerger plus rapidement.  
>La scène sembla se figer, le temps d'une poignée de seconde - ou de ses digressions autour du café -, avant qu'Aizen ne se redresse, quelque peu méprisant. Ichigo se releva bien vite à son tour, les joues rouges, avant de se passer une main sur la nuque. Il préféra éviter un « bonjour » timide qui, il le savait, se retournerait contre lui.<p>

- C'est ça… ton si terrifiant réveil ? ironisa finalement le Sosuke, même si la voix froide trahissait le début de colère qui pointait chez lui. Quel contraste avec le léger sourire affiché. Ichigo n'était pas sûr d'aimer. Ça faisait froid dans le dos…

Se raclant la gorge, le jeune homme tourna la tête afin d'observer une nouvelle fois l'heure inscrite sur son réveil. Oui, c'était pour bientôt, il s'était levé à temps et d'ailleurs, il lui semblait entendre son père monter. Se tournant vers Aizen, qui venait de s'assoir et avait croisé les bras sur son torse, réprobateur, il lui répondit d'un sourire avant de monter à ses côtés, s'emparant de la porte pour la refermer avec un ricanement, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir complet.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce petit jeu…  
>- Tais-toi ou tu vas nous faire repérer !<p>

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais fut certain qu'Aizen venait de lever les yeux au ciel, désespéré de son attitude puérile. Il s'en fichait. C'était sa vengeance pour la veille. Le silence retomba, alors qu'Ichigo repliait ses jambes contre son torse. Il se risqua même se laisser aller un peu contre Sosuke. Et malgré la lenteur de son approche, il ne s'étonna pas de sentir le raidissement du corps plus grand, avant d'être sèchement repoussé. Il ne put que se féliciter mentalement d'avoir posé sa main proche de lui, afin de réduire la puissance du mouvement et d'éviter ainsi de basculer de l'autre coté. Non, parce qu'aller dire bonjour à la cloison de bois à côté de lui… Très peu. Merci.

- Good Morning, Ichigo ! s'exclama soudain une voix enjouée, après un grand « Boum » produit par la rencontre de la porte avec le mur lorsque son père entra dans la chambre.

Le bruit brusque et trop proche fit sursauter Aizen, et arracha un petit sourire victorieux à l'adolescent. Un silence se fit avant que le chef de la famille Kurosaki ne fasse une remarque de son cru à propos d'un fiston ayant fait le mur afin de rejoindre une petite amie. Ichigo se renfrogna immédiatement et marmonna quelque chose à propos de son paternel, que Sosuke ne compris pas. Le nouveau silence qui suivit manqua de faire ricaner le jeune homme. Ô douce vengeance. Parfaitement puérile - on n'insisterait jamais assez sur ce terme- une fois de plus, il le savait, mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait se faire un tant soit peu plaisir et éviter la scène matinale et quotidienne. Un grognement suivit de bruits sourds lui indiquèrent qu'Isshin venait de faire demi-tour et avait quitté la pièce. Les deux hommes l'entendirent hurler le nom de sa femme. Ichigo se laissa alors aller contre le mur derrière lui, soupirant.

- Tu comptes passer ta journée là ? finit par raisonner la voix d'Aizen, presque impatiente, qui se pencha pour trouver l'extrémité de la cloison de bois. Il tira ainsi la porte, ce qui leur permit de se retrouver face à la chambre ainsi qu'à une certaine fraicheur salvatrice. A deux dans un espace clos et aussi restreint que celui-là rendait l'atmosphère très vite étouffante.

Sosuke se leva immédiatement après avoir ouvert le panneau et rejoignit le centre de la pièce probablement désireux de mettre une certaine distance entre ce maitre décidément trop collant et lui. Il resta un instant silencieux et immobile, avant de se tourner vers Ichigo, interrogateur. L'adolescent s'étira, décidé à faire durer le plaisir. Il finit par lui indiquer la direction de la salle de bain. La porte de la salle d'eau se referma derrière Aizen et Ichigo se décida à sauter lui aussi au sol, ne serait-ce que pour préparer ses affaires, et ouvrir les volets. La lumière ne tarda pas à inonder totalement la chambre.

L'adolescent s'accouda alors à la fenêtre. Il observa distraitement la ville qui s'était réveillée voila déjà quelques heures et se mettait progressivement en marche. Les bruits de la salle d'eau, une fois de plus, firent dériver ses pensées vers le nouvel arrivant de la famille. Cela faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient été « liés », et quelque chose le chiffonnait, même s'il n'arrivait pas exactement à définir quoi. Une impression ? Impossible, Sosuke avait de multiples visages étalés sur bien trop de gammes pour qu'il puisse arriver à se focaliser sur une impression.  
>En moins de vingt-quatre heures il l'avait déjà vu neutre, parfois pensif, presqu'amical et sympathique, docile. Puis le repousser, froid, assassin, le décontenançant sans peine. Il se savait être testé : connaitre ses possibilités d'actions et ses limites, vérifier ses réactions face à diverses situations pour agir ensuite. Face à un adulte plus expérimenté, c'était une bataille en partie psychologique qu'il n'était pas sûr de remporter. Pas seul en tout cas. D'autant qu'aucune approche ne semblait possible.<p>

Ce qui l'amenait à repenser aux quelques confrontations qu'ils avaient pu avoir, et où le Aizen semblait instable. Par deux fois, il était venu l'enlacer de son propre chef, et l'avait repoussé presque aussitôt lorsqu'il avait fait mine de répondre où de tenter une approche. Une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne supportait pas sa proximité ? Mh… Pas que. Et quand il repensait à la position dans laquelle il l'avait surpris ce matin…

- Ichigo !

Sorti brutalement de ses pensées, Ichigo se redressa et eut le reflexe salvateur de s'allonger à plat ventre sur son lit, alors que son père passait par la fenêtre pour aller s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur le sol de la chambre. Foutu paternel insistant !  
>Loin de se démoraliser, son père se redressa presque aussitôt. Il ouvrit les bras dans l'intention de serrer son fils contre lui. Malheureusement, Ichigo n'était visiblement pas d'accord et lui envoya son genou dans le ventre en réponse. La violence du coup arrêta net l'élan et la respiration d'Isshin. Le jeune homme se redressa, et réalisa qu'Aizen avait terminé et restait actuellement en retrait. L'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, il les observait.<p>

- Fils ! Puis-je savoir où tu étais ? fit finalement Isshin après s'être repris, poings sur les hanches, comme s'il n'avait rien reçu, l'air faussement réprobateur.  
>- Avec Sosuke ! répondit franchement l'adolescent, sans hésitation et avec un sourire en prime. Et le pire… C'est que c'était entièrement vrai !<p>

Isshin haussa un sourcil, visiblement sceptique et pas vraiment ravi de la réponse. Il se tourna vers l'esclave qui se contenta de lever les bras avec un sourire tranquille, en écho à celui de son fils. Sur le coup, il ne fut plus très sûr d'être content de ce semblant de complicité entre les deux hommes. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, et son poing finit par partir vers le visage du plus jeune. Le mouvement fut accompagné de fortes exclamations à propos d'une désillusion. Celle de réaliser que son fils n'avait en réalité pas du tout de petite amie. Ichigo riposta immédiatement et Aizen ne pu qu'observer, mitigé, les deux hommes partis à sa battre au milieu de la chambre. Il regardait l'échange de coups, et nota qu'ils ne retenaient pas leur force. Ils y allaient même de bon cœur. Il s'assura simplement de ne pas être entrainé, pestant intérieurement. Il dût se décaler plusieurs fois pour ne pas être percuté avant de rejoindre le corridor avec un soupir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir flâner dans les couloirs du manoir - parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cette demeure - afin de se retrouver seul. Il assista au vol plané du chef de famille qui dégringola les escaliers devant la porte de la chambre après avoir traversé celle-ci. Ichigo suivit de près, furieux. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches.  
>La dispute fut interrompue par Yuzu qui, enjambant le corps d'Isshin toujours étalé en contrebas, monta à demi pour prévenir son frère que le petit déjeuner était servi et qu'on n'attendait plus qu'eux. Ce fut suffisant pour permettre à son père de se reprendre et de remonter, pour une fois sérieux alors que Yuzu faisait demi-tour.<p>

- J'ai demandé à un tailleur de venir, histoire d'offrir quelques tenues à ton esclave.

Ichigo fut un peu prit de court par cette remarque. Il ne put qu'acquiescer après un regard furtif vers Aizen, qui avait en effet gardé ses vêtements du magasin. Finalement, le père fit demi-tour, et il redescendit avec un grand sourire, l'air enjoué. Il pointa le poing vers le ciel, et cria qu'il était grand temps d'aller rejoindre le reste de la famille, après les avoir fait assez attendre. Si le fils acquiesça et descendit également, il s'arrêta très vite en voyant que Sosuke ne le suivait pas. Il était même prêt à tourner les talons pour partir dans la direction opposé.

- Tu ne viens pas ?  
>- …Je ne mange jamais le matin, se contenta de répondre vaguement l'esclave qui secoua la main comme pour signifier d'une chose sans importance et que la discussion était close.<br>- On ne t'offre pas le choix, fit froidement la voix d'Isshin. Ichigo put observer Aizen se raidir et jeter un regard noir à son père. Il ne se décida pas pour autant à obtempérer. Le patriarche dut le comprendre car son regard se fit similaire, et l'adolescent au milieu déglutit devant le combat silencieux.

Le jeune homme se décida finalement à arrondir les angles. Il brisa le contact visuel, et lâcha un « _Papa, s'il te plait_». Il posa sa main sur le haut du dos de Sosuke, juste en dessous de la nuque. L'esclave se sépara immédiatement de lui comme s'il avait été brulé. Au passage, il lui jeta un regard furieux avant de s'en aller dans les couloirs, aussi loin que possible...

- Tu as eu tort, Ichigo… souffla son père alors que le jeune homme revenait vers lui, les mains dans les poches.  
>- Je ne peux pas le forcer à manger s'il ne veut pas, je vais le rendre malade.<br>- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais, gronda doucement Isshin en passant une main dans la chevelure de son fils pour les ébouriffer, sans recevoir de protestation. Si tu commences à lui céder, il t'en demandera toujours plus. Ne crois pas bien faire en allant systématiquement contre moi.  
>- Mais si je m'y prends comme ça, je vais le braquer. J'essaye seulement de bien faire, râla Ichigo qui se renfrogna sans voir le début de sourire étirer les lèvres de son père.<p>

Ils rejoignirent finalement le reste de la famille en se chamaillant. Encore. Comme d'habitude. Si le déjeuner fut relativement calme, une fois terminé, la famille s'éparpilla de nouveau. Les jumelles rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs. Le père se chargea du tailleur tout juste arrivé. Et alors qu'Ichigo se redressait pour la suite, il fut arrêté par une main posée sur son épaule. Il offrit alors un sourire à sa mère, en réponse.

- Où est Sosuke ?  
>- Je l'ignore.<br>- Quel drôle de maître tu fais mon fils, rit la mère, se saisissant du visage de son enfant. Le ton n'était pas méchant, Ichigo le savait. Le simple fait qu'elle utilise le prénom de l'homme afin de le désigner alors plutôt que « l'esclave » démontrait qu'elle partageait son point de vue et son avis sur la question.  
>- Permettre à son esclave de faire ce qu'il désire, avoir de la considération pour lui ?<br>- M'man…  
>- Ton père peut te paraitre cruel, mais il veut juste te protéger. Fais attention à toi mon enfant.<p>

Ne sachant que répondre, Ichigo se laissa enlacer par sa mère, dans une étreinte brève mais qui lui fit un bien fou. Fermant les yeux, il laissa Masaki lui transmettre une partie de sa force et de son soutien. Lorsqu'il la quitta afin de rejoindre son père une nouvelle fois, il aperçut Aizen au détour d'un couloir. Il cria son nom pour l'appeler, ou au moins le faire arrêter le temps qu'il le rejoigne, la haute silhouette disparut et Ichigo fronça les sourcils en se lançant à sa poursuite.

C'est qu'il venait de se faire royalement ignorer !

Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle, et il se précipita pour le rattraper. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois sans plus succès. Grommelant, il accéléra jusqu'à ce que sa main ne parvienne à s'emparer du bras de l'esclave, l'obligeant enfin à s'occuper en tant soit peu de sa présence. Il serra les doigts, et ne lâcha pas alors qu'Aizen avait un mouvement brusque dans l'optique de se libérer. Alors seulement Ichigo le tira pour le forcer à l'accompagner.

- Que me veux-tu encore, stupide gamin ? râla l'esclave, peu enclin à suivre gentiment.  
>- T'emmener au tailleur, idiot, t'étais là quand on en a parlé.<p>

Sosuke lâcha un « tch » agacé que son maître ne releva pas, et abandonna l'idée d'échapper à la corvée. Il se laissa tirer jusqu'à une grande pièce, dans laquelle s'agitait un homme de petite taille. Il l'entendit donner des instructions à ce qui semblait être son esclave, une jeune femme brune aux yeux améthyste, possédant ce même regard vide qu'Ichigo détestait.

- Ne…deviens jamais comme ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler à Aizen qui tiqua.  
>- Aucune chance, répondit-il pourtant, observant après coup son maître se détendre sensiblement et reprendre un semblant de bonne humeur. Il fut tiré vers le centre de la pièce et le petit homme en le voyant sortit un mètre. Il s'accapara Sosuke pour prendre les mesures et commencer son travail, et le jeune homme s'éloigna avec un petit ricanement sous cette « torture » que subissait actuellement l'esclave.<br>Rejoignant son père, il entama la discussion avec lui, le temps que le travail se fasse. Si Ichigo jetait régulièrement un œil en direction de Sosuke. Il remarqua vite que malgré son stoïcisme apparent, l'esclave fusillait du regard le malheureux tailleur qui commençait à se sentir gêné. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il fasse des siennes ? souffla son père, aussi amusé, et il secoua la tête.  
>- Non, je…<br>- Messieurs, de quelle couleur désirez-vous vos vêtements ?  
>- Blanc.<br>- Noir !

Isshin éclata de rire à la réponse simultanée d'Aizen et son fils, qui se lancèrent bientôt dans une dispute, enfin... Un simulacre de dispute, Ichigo étant le seul à s'énerver. Tout cela pour déterminer la couleur la plus appropriée concernant les vêtements. Le tailleur haussa les épaules et s'empara sans attendre du tissu noir. Si Sosuke ne se calma pas pour autant, il accusa plutôt mal le coup. Bien sûr… Parole du maître fait loi.  
>Isshin croisa les bras et finit par arrêter la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés, pour lui souffler quelques mots. Elle acquiesça et repartit. Il se contenta par la suite de faire un léger signe à l'homme de continuer, alors qu'il recevait un regard de détresse de ce dernier. Face à face, esclave et maitre ne semblaient pas décidés à lâcher l'affaire. Ichigo refusait de courber la tête et Sosuke, agacé, qui tentait désormais de l'enrager le plus possible. Et bon sang qu'il était doué à ce petit jeu.<p>

Du coup Ichigo se fit un plaisir d'aider le commerçant à faire la nouvelle tenue, en le voyant progressivement se parer de noir. Alors que le tailleur faisait les finitions du pantalon, il s'amusa à triturer le col, qu'il ouvrit légèrement pour dégager le collier de la même couleur. Il referma lentement ses doigts sur la boucle argenté qui brillait, jurant avec le reste. Ses poignets furent finalement capturés par les mains de Sosuke, et tirés légèrement pour les écarter.  
>Relevant les yeux, le silence et l'immobilisme les gagnèrent. Ichigo observa les traits d'Aizen passer d'un certain agacement à de l'amusement, de l'ironie… Une lueur mauvaise finissant par s'allumer au fond des yeux noisette.<p>

- Quel drôle de maître tu fais… souffla celui-ci, suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que par le jeune homme qui sursauta et lâcha brutalement le collier. Mais il se retrouva bloqué par la poigne puissante. Serrant les dents, il était certain que cette référence n'était pas innocente. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir vu dans la salle à manger.  
>- Arrête… Je ne suis pas… Je…<br>- Silence. Soit certain que je ne supporterai pas la niaiserie que tu t'apprêtes à me sortir. Cela fait moins de vingt-quatre heures mais…

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais se retrouva incapable de répondre. Face à son mutisme, Sosuke laissa échapper un léger rire, grave, qui raisonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Il se sentit tiré, doucement, contre l'esclave, et son rythme cardiaque s'affola en retour. Il ne savait pas vraiment la cause… Appréhension, crainte… Les deux, sans doute. Aizen était limite effrayant à ce moment précis.

- Toi et ta gentille petite famille si parfaite… Vous me dégoutez déjà, _I-chi-go_.

Un lourd frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Un sourire doux fit son apparition sur le visage de l'esclave tandis qu'il susurrait son prénom, en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe. Un joli contraste avec les paroles prononcées à l'instant. Aizen le lâcha et Ichigo parti en arrière. Il se rattrapa de justesse avant de basculer et sentit sur lui le regard de son père. Par réflexe, il tenta de cacher son trouble avant de relever le visage vers lui.  
>Sourcils froncés, Isshin hésitait manifestement sur la conduite à avoir. Il avait bien observé la scène sans en comprendre un mot. Mais il avait clairement vu son fils se mettre à trembler. Cependant Ichigo lui envoya un léger sourire avant de s'éclipser de la pièce, se passant une main sur le visage. L'esclave lui, avait repris sa position initiale, droit et immobile, silencieux.<p>

Le tailleur finit par se retirer après avoir terminé la tenue, et repartit avec une nouvelle commande qui le ravit au plus haut point. Le temps qu'Isshin le raccompagne, il se rendit compte qu'Aizen venait encore une fois de disparaitre, pour reprendre sa marche à travers les couloirs de la demeure familiale. Il haussa les épaules, ne se faisant pas trop de soucis pour lui. Ichigo par contre…

Le jeune homme s'était réfugié dans la cuisine afin de se calmer et il fixait sans vraiment le voir, le verre d'eau à demi vide qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains tremblantes. Le breuvage frais avait au moins eut le mérite de l'obliger à se poser et à se calmer. Néanmoins la dernière phrase prononcée par Sosuke tournait et retournait dans sa tête, alliée à l'image, ancrée à l'intérieur de son esprit, du sourire qui l'accompagnait. Comme si… Non il ne savait pas en réalité… Sosuke souriait tout le temps, il arborait cette mimique presque en permanence, et il l'interprétait maintenant comme une provocation supplémentaire à son égard. Une moquerie.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et les dents. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'envie de lui faire ravaler son attitude par la force brute lui vint à l'esprit, pour s'évaporer aussitôt. Non, ce n'était la bonne solution et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses plus encore. Et il n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, sa relation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

- Oh, c'est là que tu te cachais, _mon ami_, ironisa bientôt une voix derrière lui.

Les doigts d'Ichigo se crispèrent un peu plus sur le verre alors que son visage se tournait vers l'esclave. Toujours avec ce même sourire condescendant, supérieur. Si la solution n'était pas la violence, son désir de lui « donner une leçon » se fit plus fort que jamais. Cela dut se lire sur son visage, car Aizen se mit à rire doucement. Un mouvement sec le tira de ses envies de meurtre, et il baissa, étonné, le regard sur ses mains ensanglantées. Il réalisa qu'à force de serrer il avait finit par briser le verre qui avait littéralement explosé et projeté ses éclats dans ses paumes.  
>Jurant à voix basse, il se tourna afin de passer ses mains sous l'eau pour enlever le sang et retirer les fragments restés dans les coupures. Il s'employa ensuite à nettoyer les dégâts. Il se félicita de parvenir à être si stoïque alors que Sosuke s'amusait une nouvelle fois à se coller à son dos. Parce que c'était bien ça. Il jouait avec lui.<br>Comme un prédateur.

- Je te perturbe à ce point ?  
>- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité. répondit froidement le jeune homme, sans se retourner, ramassant le verre afin de le jeter. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Ichigo préféra continuer de se concentrer sur sa tache de nettoyage plutôt que de risquer une autre réflexion qui le ferait grincer des dents. Et s'énerver pour rien. Aizen finirait bien par se lasser. Avant lui dans tous les cas.<p>

Il avait réussi à s'en persuader… Mais Dieu seul savait à quel point il s'était trompé, et il allait l'apprendre au cours du mois suivant.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Sosuke semblait vouloir à tout prix être ramené d'où il venait. Il le lui avait même avoué à demi mots lors d'une de leurs disputes devenue quotidienne. « _Je ne compte pas rester longtemps ici._ » lui avait-il dit. Alors qu'il lui avait juste demandé, une nouvelle fois, s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une relation un tant soit peu amicale, puisqu'ils devaient rester presqu'en permanence ensemble.  
>Ichigo avait d'abord cru que l'esclave chercherait à s'enfuir. Mais non. Il restait même sagement à l'intérieur de la propriété alors que le jardin lui était accessible. Même si son collier-émetteur était censé pouvoir lui permettre de le localiser en cas de soucis. Il savait que ce n'était pas impossible, difficile d'accord, mais pas impossible, de vivre cacher et tranquille aux yeux du reste du monde supérieur. D'ailleurs, atteindre la partie basse d'une des villes principales assurait une certaine liberté, les colliers y perdaient alors leur signal.<p>

Aizen le savait très bien, c'était lui qui s'était fait un plaisir de le lui expliquer, lors d'une rare conversation « calme » qui avait finalement viré à l'affrontement verbal.

Enfin… Des quelques discussions. Parce que les diverses informations qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à arracher à l'esclave lui étaient données au compte goutte. Une manière de le faire tourner bourrique, ou de le déconcerter une fois de plus. Ce genre de phrases anodines, lancées en plein milieu d'une vague d'insultes ou de moqueries avait le don de le contraindre au silence et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. De la même façon, il se refermait instantanément lorsqu'Ichigo posait des questions, curieux. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer un puissant sentiment de frustration de savoir que quelque chose lui échappait.  
>Comme cette fois où il lui avait sorti qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, et qu'une personne devait certainement déjà l'attendre à l'heure qu'il est. Si le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de le railler sur le fait que c'était assez étrange de donner rendez-vous à quelqu'un dans une cellule d'un magasin d'esclave, Aizen s'était contenté de sourire avant d'évoquer une sorte de jeu avec un compagnon d'infortune.<p>

Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que l'esclave soit totalement intégré au quotidien de la famille Kurosaki. Sa « discrétion » dut y contribuer grandement. En général il se posait dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougeait plus. Il se contentait d'observer tranquillement l'évolution de la petite famille. Ce calme apparent était uniquement dû à la présence d'Isshin ou de Masaki, dont Aizen semblait se méfier comme de la peste.  
>Si Ichigo pouvait comprendre pour son père, qui montrait ouvertement qu'il n'avait aucune confiance envers le nouveau venu, il se demandait toujours en quoi Masaki pouvait représenter un danger pour lui. S'il lui avait posé la question, ce dernier n'avait jamais daigné lui répondre sur ce sujet. Il avait fini par abandonner.<p>

Jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne accidentellement une conversation entre les deux adultes. Aizen avait l'art et la manière de parler, de s'exprimer, et jouait divinement bien avec les mots. Ainsi il n'était pas rare qu'il lui balance des piques déguisées, car Ichigo était le plus souvent visé bien sûr, qu'il ne saisissait pas toujours et qui lui donnait une occasion supplémentaire pour le ridiculiser, ne serait-ce que pour voir les joues du plus jeune rougir. De gêne ou de colère peu importe. Ce jour-là par contre, Ichigo apprit que sa mère s'y connaissait également dans l'art subtil du sarcasme :

« J'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que je suis chez une des familles plus puissantes du Nippon.  
>- Du mal à réaliser ? Je vous croyais pourtant l'esprit aussi vif que la langue. »<p>

Masaki avait souri. De ce même sourire qu'arborait parfois l'esclave. La surprise d'Aizen avait cédé place à une indifférence feinte. Le message était pourtant très bien passé et face à son mutisme, Ichigo n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire, comme une revanche indirecte. Il l'avait chèrement payé le soir même puisque l'esclave s'était littéralement acharné, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui ôter sa bonne humeur.

Aizen l'avait pourtant prévenu, que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps et que ce n'était pas lui qui craquerait en premier.

Un mois s'était désormais écoulé depuis l'arrivée de l'esclave. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. On était actuellement à la mi-aout, et il commençait à en avoir assez de cette relation chaotique. Oh, il n'en était pas encore au point de penser à s'en… séparer. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce petit plaisir. Mais surtout, dans l'équation entrait le fait qu'il soit du genre têtu et obstiné.  
>Voila !<br>Mais il commençait à être sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il avait même failli se mettre à hurler sur Karin et s'était retenu de justesse. Sachant qu'il reprenait bientôt les cours, il avait deux petites semaines pour tenter de changer les choses. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment arriver à tenir le rythme déjà difficile d'une fac, s'il passait ses soirées à hurler plutôt qu'à bosser.

Sachant qu'il serait tout seul.  
>Avec un esclave déchainé.<br>Sans rien pour le calmer, pas même un tantinet.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment la joie.<br>Mais alors, pas du tout.  
>Surtout quand le dit « esclave » était capable de vous frapper neuf fois sur dix où ça faisait mal.<p>

La dernière dispute remontait à quelques minutes seulement, et encore une fois il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot. Il s'en était allé d'un pas quelque peu rageur, accompagné d'une ultime remarque pour trouver refuge de nouveau dans le jardin.  
>Adossé au premier arbre qu'il avait croisé, la tête levée vers les branchages, il avait poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Ou plutôt… Non, Il avait la sensation d'être une marionnette. Nuance. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, Aizen semblait l'avoir prévu et était en mesure de le contrer. Aujourd'hui encore il l'avait énervé progressivement jusqu'à le faire taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, en lui soufflant un « <em>Silence. N'élève pas la voix comme ça voyons, tu vas te faire du mal<em>». S'il en était resté estomaqué sur le coup, il avait fini par voir rouge.

Le jeu semblait déjà terminé et… il était battu. A plat de couture.  
>Non ! Impossible !<p>

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue !<br>Suite au prochain épisode !

Et pour vous faire patienter, un (très) petit extrait :

_- T'es juste en train de me dire que c'est perdu d'avance, si je comprends bien.  
>- Si tu t'entêtes dans cette direction, oui.<em>

_Songeur, Ichigo baissa la tête, méditant les paroles de son père. Inconsciemment il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que le doute commençait à l'étreindre. Il se déplaça pour se mettre à genoux sur la pelouse, face à son père._

_- Que dois-je faire, alors ? demanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux._  
><em>- Revendiquer ta position. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu vas devoir user de la manière forte si tu veux t'en sortir. Ou tu devras t'en séparer.<em>


	4. Livre I Ch 4

**Master and Slave**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, mais ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Note<strong>: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !  
>Et un méga merci à elles pour leur rapidité sur ce coup là!<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)  
>Je me suis amusée à faire régulièrement des petits clins d'œil au manga original, voir à d'autres mangasfilms/séries. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher tout le long des chapitres.

**Merci à vous de lire et de suivre cette fic!**

* * *

><p>J'utilise le système de réponse aux reviews pour ceux et celles qui m'en laissent via leurs comptes FFnet.<br>Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Pileetface: Merci pour les compliments. ^^ voici la suite des galères d'Ichigo!  
>Trinity07: Merci pour les encouragements, je crois qu'Ichigo en aura bien besoin...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui encore il l'avait énervé progressivement jusqu'à le faire taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, en lui soufflant un « <em>Silence. N'élève pas la voix comme ça voyons, tu vas te faire du mal_». S'il en était resté estomaqué sur le coup, il avait fini par voir rouge._

_Le jeu semblait déjà terminé et… il était battu. A plat de couture._  
><em>Non ! Impossible !<em>

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu

_Chapitre 4_

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage, et retira ses doigts lorsqu'il sentit une sensation humide sur sa joue. Il constat alors avec surprise qu'il était en train de pleurer. Pas de tristesse, non… mais de rage. Contre lui-même principalement. Et contre son échec.  
>Le simple fait de le réaliser, et les larmes se firent plus nombreuses, roulant le long des joues pour rejoindre le menton et tomber sur la pelouse. Il ne chercha pas à les retenir, pas plus qu'à les sécher. C'était une manière supplémentaire d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion et de toute façon il était seul, autant qu'il en profite.<p>

Il laissa ses bras retomber mollement, alors qu'il glissait progressivement le long du tronc. Le reste de son corps suivit le mouvement. Presque comme une poupée de chiffon il tomba assis sur la pelouse, et il ne daigna déplacer ses jambes que pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il les croisa et s'installa en tailleur. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses.

Il inspira, et se calma peu à peu. Les larmes terminèrent progressivement de couler pour définitivement s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes. Alors seulement, il releva sa main afin d'enlever les dernières traces d'humidité. Puis il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.  
>Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne perçut pas l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers lui à toute vitesse, pieds en avant, prêt à le percuter de plein fouet.<p>

- Ichigo !

Il se retourna brusquement, comme piqué. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'esquiver, et il vola sur plusieurs mètres après que Isshin l'ait touché. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se redressait, et le jeune homme pesta, pas vraiment d'humeur à subir ce genre d'attentions de la part de son père. Il lui renvoya une bonne droite, où il y mit toute sa force.

Au moins… C'était un bon défouloir…

Il s'attendait à ce que son père, comme d'habitude, l'entraine dans une de leur bataille coutumière sans réel vainqueur. Il aurait aimé, préféré même que ça se déroule comme ça. Mais, d'abord joyeux, l'air de son paternel se referma progressivement. Il finit par arrêter sans effort le nouveau coup de son fils. Si Ichigo tenta de cacher son regard, plus ou moins habilement, la main d'Isshin vint se saisir du menton. Il grogna alors qu'il était contraint de redresser la tête et d'affronter le regard sévère, face à lui.

- Tu pleures, fils ?  
>- C'est évident, non ? râla le jeune homme, avant de se dégager.<p>

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il croisa finalement les bras derrière la tête. Il n'était pas très content de devoir montrer une faiblesse qu'il estimait passagère. Son père l'ignora, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à en deviner la cause.  
>- Ce n'est rien papa, ça passera, souffla le fils, d'une voix fatiguée.<br>- Non. Lui comme moi nous nous rendons bien compte que tu es peu à peu dépassé. Ne crois pas que ça va se régler tout seul.

Ichigo retourna s'assoir contre son arbre, totalement fermé. Oui, bien sûr qu'il le savait d'une certaine manière. Isshin soupira devant l'obstination de son fils, le rejoignit et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon après s'être assis à ses côtés. Avec satisfaction, il sentit son enfant rendre les armes et se laisser aller contre lui. Sa tête placée sur son épaule, il profita de l'étreinte.

- Tu comprendras Ichigo, que tu ne peux plus fermer les yeux, fit l'homme, qui cherchait ses mots pour ne pas braquer définitivement son fils  
>- Mais j'ai tout essayé papa ! cria presque le jeune homme. C'est sûrement moi qui ai un problème.<br>- Ho, c'est même fort probable.

Le père se mit à rire, ébouriffant en réponse les courtes mèches alors qu'Ichigo lui renvoyait un regard mitigé. Il hésitait sur l'interprétation de ses paroles. Il se contenta finalement de répondre d'un « _mh_ » neutre. Puis il remonta ses mains pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa chevelure, sous l'amusement de son père.

- Tu es inexpérimenté et tu te retrouves pour la première fois attaqué par les mots. En plus d'être blessant, tu n'es pas armé face à cela, même moi je ne suis pas sûr de l'égaler, commença Isshin d'une voix douce.  
>- T'es juste en train de me dire que c'est perdu d'avance, si je comprends bien, le coupa son fils, fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Si tu t'entêtes dans cette direction, oui.

Songeur, Ichigo baissa la tête, méditant les paroles de son père. Inconsciemment il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que le doute commençait à l'étreindre. Il se déplaça pour se mettre à genoux sur la pelouse, face à son père.

- Que dois-je faire, alors ? demanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux.  
>- Revendiquer ta position. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu vas devoir user de la manière forte si tu veux t'en sortir. Ou tu devras t'en séparer.<p>

Isshin ne fut pas surprit du « _non !_ » tonitruant qu'il reçu en réponse, après qu'Ichigo ait bondi à l'évocation de la deuxième « solution ». Face au froncement de sourcil et à la détermination de ce dernier il sourit. Il tendit ses mains qui firent tinter la chaîne toujours accrochée au passant du pantalon. Chaîne qu'il décrocha pour la faire tournoyer doucement sous le regard ambre, qui ne voyait visiblement pas là ou il voulait en venir. Ou faisait semblant.  
>Mais Ichigo ne paraissait vraiment n'en mener pas large, et il laissa échapper un léger soupir.<p>

- Je ne peux pas faire les choses à ta place. Cependant j'ai la possibilité de te montrer l'exemple si tu veux. Maintenant.

Le jeune frissonna, alors qu'il observait le regard de son père s'assombrir. De colère tournée vers Aizen. Il se doutait qu'il en rajouterait un peu, afin que ce rappel à l'ordre soit exemplaire, et pour le faire payer.  
>Il ne le sentait pas du tout à vrai dire, mais n'ayant pas de meilleure idée dans l'immédiat, il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Isshin se redressa et tendit la main à Ichigo qu'il tira à lui et, ensemble, ils repartirent vers la demeure familiale.<p>

Si son fils tenta bien de savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête, il resta silencieux. Ichigo finit par abandonner.

Trouver Sosuke ne fut pas très compliqué. Ce dernier se baladait aléatoirement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, les mains dans les poches. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer. Pourquoi le faire après tout, puisqu'il était tranquille ? Ces altercations avec l'héritier Kurosaki n'était qu'une distraction qui l'empêchait de s'ennuyer à longueur de journée puisqu'on ne lui avait assigné aucune tâche particulière. De toute façon, ils ne les auraient pas effectuées. Ichigo ne lui ayant donné aucun ordre, il pouvait en toute logique faire ce qui lui plaisait.  
>Il appréciait quelque part, de le voir faire autant d'efforts pour essayer de le contrer, sans y parvenir.<br>Aussi quand il aperçu du coin de l'œil les deux hommes arriver, il ne broncha pas, continuant son chemin sans s'occuper d'eux, comme ils avaient pu l'ignorer à son arrivée. Un juste retour des choses.

Après un regard pour son fils, Isshin fila vers lui. Aizen eut un léger mouvement de recul en le voyant arriver si vite sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de voir la main du chef de famille se diriger vers sa gorge avant qu'un léger « clic » ne retentisse. Un des mousquetons de la chaîne venait de se refermer sur l'anneau du collier.  
>L'esclave se renfrogna immédiatement, et il se retrouva bientôt coincé entre le mur et Isshin. Le bras de ce dernier, celui qui tenait actuellement la chaîne, barrait son torse. Malgré sa résistance, il sentit l'autre se refermer sur sa ceinture, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.<p>

Isshin se mit à tirer légèrement sur le lien, et Sosuke serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte dangereuse du collier sur son cou. Instinctivement ses mains remontèrent afin de se poser dessus et tirer, ainsi que sur le poignet de son bourreau. Une tentative vaine pour empêcher Isshin de l'étrangler peu à peu.  
>Son regard fusilla l'homme face à lui, puis glissa lentement vers Ichigo, resté en retrait depuis le début. Bras croisés, il se retenait visiblement d'intervenir. Revenant vers Isshin, il grimaça, et entama les hostilités.<p>

- Puis-je au moins savoir à quoi vous jouer ?  
>- Dressage d'esclaves récalcitrants… répondit froidement le chef de famille, s'attirant un rire moqueur de la part du prisonnier.<p>

L'étreinte se resserra un peu et malgré ses doigts sur le collier noir, l'air qu'Aizen parvenait à inspirer diminua encore un tout petit peu. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Son but était d'énerver ou d'exaspérer suffisamment son bourreau pour être relâché. Physiquement, s'ils étaient de même niveau, l'esclave savait que le manque d'air ferait décliner lentement mais surement sa force.  
>L'homme face à lui s'emmura dans le silence, le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de toute façon, puisque cette position - et depuis qu'il avait serré un peu plus - étranglait l'autre homme, petit à petit. S'il était résistant, il serait de toute façon contraint de plier. L'instinct de survie était son assurance. Il gagnerait, quoi qu'il arrive.<p>

Ichigo, qui s'était adossé contre un mur entre temps, ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de cette confrontation silencieuse. Il sentait l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus lourde, menaçante, presque suffocante. Si ça n'avait été que lui, il aurait sans doute déjà trouvé un prétexte pour s'éloigner. Mais ça lui était impossible.  
>Il ne pouvait être qu'admiratif d'un certain côté. Son père, tout comme Sosuke, semblait se faire un point d'honneur à garder son sang froid. Isshin ne tressaillait pas, ne répondait pas. Immobile, il attendait que l'autre cède. Et malgré tout le poison qu'il pouvait distiller par ses paroles, et la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait, Aizen gardait une voix calme. Comme si… il n'était pas concerné. Seulement spectateur.<p>

Le jeune homme grimaça, alors qu'il comprenait que certaines piques lui étaient indirectement adressées. Le mettre en rogne, lui aussi, était une solution après tout. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se dresse contre son père. Parce ce que tant qu'à faire, il voulait éviter de se le mettre à dos. Isshin n'apprécierait pas qu'il proteste maintenant.  
>D'ailleurs, son père dut faire comprendre qu'il commençait à se lasser de cette résistance, puisqu'un nouveau cliquetis raisonna. Il fut suivi d'un grognement de la part d'Aizen. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait un peu plus étranglé encore, par la morsure du collier.<p>

La scène ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, seulement ponctuée par la voix grave. Mais l'air commença à manquer à l'esclave. Ça se traduisit par des phrases plus courtes, plus espacées, plus agressives. Le silence s'installa finalement, et Ichigo entendit la respiration de Sosuke s'accélérer. Une tentative pour récupérer un peu d'air et tenir encore un peu.  
>Isshin ne fut pas plus réactif, même si l'esclave le foudroyait désormais du regard, totalement silencieux. Sa main s'était resserrée d'avantage sur le poignet de l'autre homme. Sous ses doigts, le pouls le renseignait sur le rythme cardiaque. Inchangé depuis le début. Un certain contrôle, il ne pouvait le nier.<p>

- Décidé à te calmer ? finit par demander Isshin, et cette simple question sembla revigorer l'esclave, qui renifla, méprisant.  
>- Aucunement, cracha t-il en réponse.<br>- J'ai tout mon temps_**.**_

Le silence revint, mais les trois hommes savaient déjà de quelle manière cela allait se terminer. En effet, Sosuke arrivait à sa limite, et, ne parvenant plus à inspirer suffisamment d'oxygène, il se retrouva contraint de baisser la tête et de relâcher sa prise. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage contenue de devoir se soumettre ainsi, mais cela eut l'avantage de lui apporter la délivrance. Isshin relâcha immédiatement la sienne et Aizen tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il se mit à tousser sous la brûlure qu'il ressentait au niveau des poumons, que l'air remplissait de nouveau.  
>Ichigo se décolla du mur pendant que son père s'agenouillait à son tour pour décrocher la chaîne sans que l'esclave ne réagisse. Le lien tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique et l'homme se redressa, posant sa main sur les courtes mèches brunes pour les ébouriffer légèrement.<p>

- Tu vois quand tu veux, fit-il, presque moralisateur.

Puis il se détourna, revenant vers son fils dont le regard se chargea de reproches. Le dernier geste était parfaitement inutile à ses yeux. La chaîne retrouva sa place à la taille d'Ichigo, qui fut presque persuadé que le tintement qu'elle laissa échapper en retombant était plus doux, plus calme que précédemment.  
>Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y attarder longtemps : la main de son père s'abattit sur son épaule, et il sursauta. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel traitement il aurait probablement dit bonjour au sol… Il tourna la tête vers Isshin, et croisa son regard chaleureux et son sourire. Un tel contraste avec les quelques secondes précédentes.<p>

La question, il ne l'entendit pas vraiment, mais y répondit machinalement par un mouvement de tête. Apparemment ravi, son père éclata de rire, et il le dépassa pour retourner à un quelconque endroit - il n'avait pas écouté la destination en fait - , l'invitant à le suivre. L'argument comme quoi il était préférable que l'esclave reste seul le laissa sceptique, mais il tourna, lui aussi, les talons.  
>Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un dernier coup d'œil pour Aizen, tombant nez à nez avec un regard assassin dirigé non pas contre lui, mais contre son père. Il ne put retenir un frisson de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à se relever, ses membres tremblant encore beaucoup trop sous le manque d'oxygène, il restait effrayant.<p>

- A toi de prendre la relève, Ichigo.  
>- Hein ?<p>

Le jeune homme se tourna, interloqué, vers son père, qui avait repris la parole une fois à bonne distance. Il ne sut vraiment quoi répondre et il se contenta de se racler la gorge. Isshin se sentit donc obligé d'expliciter un peu sa pensée.

- Mon tour de force sera inutile si tu ne changes pas ton attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Evite de te laisser déborder de nouveau, surtout lorsque tu seras seul.  
>- Je sais…<p>

Oui, évidement qu'il le savait. Trop bien même. Mais il voulait éviter d'avoir à en venir à de telles extrémités. Une nouvelle fois.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Paisible. Comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Et Ichigo en profita. Aizen ne se montra plus, mais quelque part ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le regard qu'il avait eut quand Isshin était reparti l'avait renseigné sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à ce moment là.  
>Le soir passa sans aucun signe, et Ichigo se sentit un peu mal, lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit, après avoir rejoint sa chambre. Il avait bien essayé de le chercher avant le dîner, sans le trouver. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'allongea, croisant les bras derrière la tête, et il se promit de le retrouver le lendemain. Et surtout, de ne pas le lâcher.<p>

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, en milieu de matinée, son premier réflexe fut de jeter un regard circulaire dans sa chambre. Sans surprise il constata qu'il était seul. Il se prépara rapidement, et évita par habitude une nouvelle salutation de son père. Isshin partit s'écraser sur le sol de la pièce, ignoré par son propre fils. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>Le petit déjeuné expédié, il se décida à explorer les différents couloirs du manoir. Sachant que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir parce que l'endroit était du genre imposant. La faute en était que, pendant longtemps, une grande partie de la famille vivait ici. Il leur avait fallu de l'espace.<p>

Il passa devant une fenêtre, et son regard se porta sur le jardin en contrebas. Il fronça les sourcils, et se souvint que Sosuke n'avait eu aucun mal à l'y retrouver lorsqu'il s'y était réfugié. Lui ne pouvait en faire autant. Il lui était possible cependant d'avancer quelques suppositions. Il était à peu prêt certain d'éliminer tous les endroits où allait régulièrement sa famille et lui-même.  
>Ce qui en réalité écartait une bonne partie de la demeure. La moitié pour être précis. Ichigo tourna les talons, et rejoignit l'aile ouest, où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis, ainsi que la salle de réception qui ne servait presque jamais. Il eut la présence d'esprit de commencer par cette dernière, et il ne tarda pas à repérer Sosuke, devant une des immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. Le bruit de la lourde porte en bois attira l'attention d'Aizen sur lui. Il eut d'ailleurs droit à un regard noir avant que l'esclave ne retourne à sa contemplation.<p>

Pas de raillerie, moquerie, ou autre réflexion gratuite, pas une parole. Rien que le silence qui, étrangement, lui noua l'estomac. Il traversa la grande salle, et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Aizen. Il posa son front contre la nuque. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sosuke se raidit et ses mains vinrent serrer ses poignets. Néanmoins si Ichigo grimaça sous la force employée, il ne fut pas repoussé aussi violemment qu'il aurait cru.  
>Ils s'immobilisèrent, et Ichigo ferma à demi les yeux. Il profita de cette étreinte d'autant plus qu'il sentait l'agacement palpable de son vis-à-vis.<p>

- Je m'attendais un accueil dont tu as le secret. Pas à ça.  
>- Très drôle. Vraiment, répondit froidement le concerné, c'est que j'ai toujours adoré servir d'ours en peluche. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?<p>

Le rire du maître raisonna, alors qu'il relâchait l'esclave. Il s'empara de son bras, et le força à lui faire face. Il nota au passage, presque avec satisfaction la légère résistance qu'il reçut. Sosuke croisa les bras, et lui offrit un sourire mauvais en réponse. Il arrêta les doigts d'Ichigo qui s'était avancés vers son cou et le repoussa.

- Inutile de faire remonter les souvenirs de la veille,_ f_it-il, en espérant que cela suffise à avoir la paix.

Mais le jeune homme insista, croyant repérer quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Et Aizen dût s'emparer de ses poignets, pour bloquer définitivement sa tentative et le contrarier. Ichigo plissa les yeux, et finit par arborer un léger sourire.

- Essaye donc de m'en empêcher, lui dit-il, provocateur.  
>- C'est un défi ?<p>

Ichigo ne répondit pas, et se jeta sur Sosuke afin d'avoir accès à ce qui l'intéressait. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et les deux hommes se lancèrent alors dans une nouvelle épreuve de force. Le but était bien évidement de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.  
>Ce fut l'occasion pour Aizen de se défouler et pour Ichigo, de faire ses preuves. L'esclave en profita et s'amusa un peu en esquivant son assaillant au dernier moment. Il était tenace, une qualité qu'il ne pouvait nier. Quoi que « borné » était peut être un meilleur terme encore. Et si ses intentions étaient tout à fait honorables, Sosuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait de nombreuses désillusions quand il se retrouverait confronter au monde.<p>

Si naïf, si enfantin parfois. Pas du tout préparé. Le système actuel le broierait, il en était persuadé.

Et alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le centre de la pièce afin de continuer leur « combat », ses yeux tombèrent sur les armoiries de la famille. Une lune rouge sang sur fond noir. Face à lui l'héritier qui lui assurait indirectement que son retour à la boutique n'était pas envisageable de si tôt. Et son regard changea légèrement alors qu'une autre idée germait dans son esprit.  
>Plutôt que de s'amuser à détruire le jeune homme, et à le mettre à bout de nerf comme il l'avait fait depuis le début… Peut être pouvait-il envisager la situation sous un autre angle. Il suffirait de tellement peu pour emmener son « maître » à faire ce qu'il désirait. Comme un guide ? Plutôt un marionnettiste. Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver à diriger, dans l'ombre, une famille si puissante ?<p>

Aizen retint un sourire, alors qu'il laissait Ichigo se plaquer contre lui pour les faire chuter tous les deux à terre, l'écrasant de son poids. Il évita de justesse la collision de sa tête avec le marbre du sol. Il entendit la respiration haletante du jeune homme, qui avait commencé à fatiguer. Il simula à son tour l'épuisement, pour préserver l'illusion. Cela dut fonctionner puisqu'Ichigo se redressa bientôt, triomphant.

Oui, ce gamin plein de surprise méritait peut être qu'il s'y attarde un peu plus. Rien que parce qu'il continuait à lui tenir tête malgré l'infériorité évidente. Même si, après leur premier « échange » il avait pu être quelque peu déçu du répondant de son jeune… maître.

Le terme avait décidément bien du mal à passer.  
>Tout comme la situation…<br>Il avait beau projeter de le manipuler, il n'arriverait probablement jamais à se comporter comme un gentil petit toutou. Pas qu'il était incapable de jouer le bon samaritain au contraire. L'idée d'obéir à tous les caprices d'un autre lui était juste insupportable.

Il sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par une fraicheur sur son cou. Il frissonna et se raidit. Cette réaction fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du maître, qui s'installa tranquillement sur son ventre. Sosuke chercha bientôt comment l'en déloger et il soupira, agacé une fois de plus.

- T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?  
>- Ton cou va virer au violet foncé si je ne fais rien, Sosuke ! protesta Ichigo, peu enclin à le laissé filer sans l'avoir soigné.<br>- Ça partira. A moins que tu ne t'amuses à imiter ton père ?  
>- Non, mais…<br>- Alors j'aimerais que tu évites de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et desserra quelque peu sa poigne. Immédiatement, Aizen retira les mains gênantes, pour chercher à se redresser. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et, après s'être reprit, Ichigo l'immobilisa de nouveau. Si l'esclave râla il l'ignora. Il ne devait pas le laisser reprendre le dessus.

- Mais je veux que ça parte vite, que je puisse profiter de ma peluche.

Il avait sorti ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Il y eut un silence, le temps que l'un comme l'autre réalise ce qui venait d'être dit. L'adolescent aurait pu regretter ses paroles. Mais l'air presque choqué qui lui faisait face valait le détour. Il se redressa finalement, tendant la main pour aider Sosuke à en faire de même.

- Pardon ? fit froidement l'esclave, n'appréciant pas ce nouveau surnom. Dédaigneux il l'ignora la main tendue, presque vexé, et se releva tout seul. Loin de s'offusquer Ichigo ricana.

- C'est bien toi qui a commencé en te comparant à un nounours.

Il croisa les bras, alors que le regard d'Aizen se posait sur lui. S'il était indéchiffrable, il était persuadé qu'il devait regretter ses précédentes paroles. A raison, il venait de les retourner contre lui. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Tu es « ma peluche » donc.

La logique était implacable. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les peluches. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Mais il se promit de faire une exception pour celle là, qui sortait du lot après tout. Aizen en leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Il préféra se détourner pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et feindre l'indifférence.  
>Il se remit finalement devant la fenêtre, bras croisés, considérant probablement l'échange terminé. Bien sûr que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. L'esclave cédait plus ou moins pour avoir la paix. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était laissé plaquer ? Il se battait suffisamment avec son père pour s'apercevoir de ce genre de chose.<p>

Il observa la silhouette habillée de noir, et brusquement, lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait reçu, la veille, les tenues supplémentaires que son père avait demandé au tailleur. Hors sujet ? Peut être pas totalement. Ichigo le rejoignit de nouveau et s'empara du bras de Sosuke qui, résigné, le suivit. Il se retrouva tiré dans les couloirs et s'il tenta quelques piques à l'encontre du rouquin, ce dernier ne réagit pas. Ne répondit pas. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, pour lui coller une boite blanche dans les mains sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mets le haut, comme ça tout le monde sera content, lui souffla t-il avant de disparaitre, le laissant, perplexe, planté au milieu de la pièce.

La boite en carton fut finalement ouverte. Elle révéla une tenue similaire à celle qu'il portait, en blanc. Il se tourna légèrement, pour pouvoir apercevoir d'autres boites similaires, placée en dessous de l'endroit où il dormait, dans un tiroir laissé _malencontreusement_ ouvert. Il posa le carton qu'il tenait, il en tira la chemise pour remplacer celle, noire, qu'il portait. Si l'attention lui fit plaisir… il n'en montrerait rien et le nierait farouchement.  
>Il finit par se retourner brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec Ichigo, revenu entre temps. Celui-ci rougit en constatant qu'il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte et il détourna la tête. Quelques secondes seulement, le temps de se reprendre. Sosuke lui offrit un sourire sarcastique, pas dupe. Le jeune homme le poussa légèrement et grommela un « <em>oh, ça va<em> » vexé.  
>Pour cette fois, il laisserait couler.<p>

Tout comme il ne tiendrait pas compte de la « vengeance », lorsqu'il fut poussé le lit, et qu'Ichigo passa ses doigts plein de pommade – chose pour laquelle il s'était éclipsé - sous son collier pour le soigner. Maître obtu qui le fit soupirer. Au moins tentait-il d'être doux et il passa sous silence la légère douleur déclenchée par ce traitement.

- Tu comptes acheter ma sympathie avec des cadeaux ? tenta t-il, cynique, pour briser le silence, alors qu'Ichigo râlait sur le collier qui le gênait, sans avoir l'idée de l'enlever.  
>- Non, je te montre juste que je fais des efforts. Imite-moi !<br>- Je n'y ai aucun intérêt.  
>- On parie ? gronda le maître qui s'arrêta. Sa main se referma sur l'acier noir autour du cou. Le regard noisette devint polaire sous la menace à peine voilée. Les yeux ambre lui firent écho. Dangereux. Inébranlables.<p>

- Tu n'oserais pas, siffla finalement l'esclave, avant de grogner lorsque le poignet d'Ichigo tourna légèrement, refermant l'étau du collier sur sa gorge. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'étrangler ou le blesser. Mais la matière appuyait désormais sur son cou et le gênait ouvertement, ne serait-ce que pour déglutir. Quelque chose de très désagréable en soi.

Il serra les dents et détourna le regard. La poigne se desserra immédiatement et les soins reprirent. En silence. Deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était obligé de se soumettre. Voila qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Je suis désolé, Sosuke, finit par souffler Ichigo, contrit.  
>- Tu parles. Tu ne regrettes rien du tout.<p>

Le jeune homme encaissa mais ne répondit pas, et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Finalement, il se redressa. Il avait terminé de passer la pommade. Puis, avec un marmonnement, il se mit en tête de refermer la chemise avant de se déplacer. Il s'assit au bord du lit alors que Sosuke y resta allongé, son regard braqué sur le plafond. Aucun des deux ne bougea, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se laisse lentement retomber en arrière. Il se mit en travers, afin de pouvoir poser sa tête sur le ventre de son esclave, sans que celui-ci ne bronche.

- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ? souffla-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Aizen avait fermé les yeux et l'ignorait. Tout simplement. Il attendait probablement qu'il se lasse et le laisse tranquille. Ou Peut-être s'était-il endormi ? Il n'insista pas, et garda cette position après avoir fermé à son tour les yeux. 

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<br>Suite au prochain épisode !


	5. Livre I Ch 5

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, mais ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Note<strong>: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

Je me suis amusée à faire régulièrement des petits clins d'œil au manga original, voir à d'autres mangas/films/séries. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher tout le long des chapitres.

* * *

><p>J'ai cru comprendre que l'idée d'un "Sosuke-peluche" a énormément plu. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé lui donner ce rôle!<p>

Master & Slave à dépasser le cap des 1 000 vues (presque 1 100 à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes) et des 40 reviews! J'en reviens toujours pas! Merci beaucoup!

**Je vais augmenter le temps de parution, comprenez par là qu'au lieu de poster tous les samedi (comme avant) je posterai désormais toutes les semaines et demi (Mercredi/Dimanche donc). Merci de votre compréhension !**

* * *

><p>Je réponds à toutes les reviews, via le système de réponse aux reviews!<br>Je réponds toujours.

Les reviews anonymes:  
><em>Trinity07<em>: Je crois qu'Aizen s'est juste fait à l'idée qu'Ichigo ne le lachera pas quoi qu'il dise ou fasse...  
>Et puis, et puis... Vive Isshin!<p>

_Lynn_: Pas de soucis voyons! Le plus à plaindre mh... Oui c'est une bonne question. En tout cas je ne crois pas qu'Ichigo soit le plus heureux dans l'histoire.

_Lolo_: Merci pour tes compliments! Comme je l'ai dis en début de chapitre, je posterai toutes les semaines et demie (c'est précis hein?)

* * *

><p><em>- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ? souffla-t-il.<em>

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Aizen avait fermé les yeux et l'ignorait. Tout simplement. Il attendait probablement qu'il se lasse et le laisse tranquille. Ou Peut-être s'était-il endormi ? Il n'insista pas, et garda cette position après avoir fermé à son tour les yeux._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu

_Chapitre 5_

Les deux dernières semaines qui suivirent ne virent aucune amélioration… Ni aucune dégradation d'ailleurs. C'était une simple alternance entre joutes verbales ou physiques et moments de silence tels que celui-ci.  
>Comme Aizen avait pu le faire auparavant, Ichigo testait tout simplement ses limites, ses possibilités. Actuellement il semblait s'amuser à s'étaler plus ou moins sur lui, jusqu'à ce que, excédé, il le repousse violemment. Il s'était promis de se modérer. S'il voulait manipuler ce gamin, il devait s'en rapprocher. Mais c'était bien plus fort que lui, il réagissait immédiatement lorsque le jeune homme l'appelait par ce surnom stupide de « peluche ». Il exécrait ce sobriquet. Vraiment. Et Ichigo l'avait bien compris.<p>

S'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que le père se tiendrait tranquille, peut être aurait-il été un peu plus… cynique ou « méchant » comme l'avait qualifié un jour une des deux gamines. Il avait retrouvé cette habitude de répondre franchement au plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que ses joues rougissent de colère ou de gêne. Le gosse était… mignon, dans ces moments là. Il pouvait se permettre de le railler sans avoir de réponse. Ça s'arrêtait là.  
>Il était plutôt gentil, non ? De son point de vu du moins.<p>

Mais entre Isshin et Sosuke la guerre était ouvertement déclarée. Seule Masaki semblait s'en rendre réellement compte.

L'épisode de l'étranglement restait dans son esprit comme une marque faîte au fer rouge. Il s'était promis un retour de bâton un jour ou l'autre. Pour le moment il s'en méfiait comme la peste. Parce que… étrangement… il surgissait toujours de nulle part pour sauter sur son fils et entamer une bataille. Il fallait être aveugle (ou s'appeler Ichigo) pour ne pas remarquer qu'il venait toujours au bon moment. C'est-à-dire, lorsque son fils commençait à avoir des difficultés quand il s'agissait de lui tenir tête. Voir, n'y arrivait plus tout.  
>Ce gamin était attachant quelque part. Il ne marchait pas, il courrait. Et s'il lui promettait à chaque fois avec conviction de ne plus se faire avoir, il échouait. Seules quelques phrases lui étaient nécessaires pour le mettre à bout. Il s'amusait souvent à lui avouer qu'il arrivait à battre son record dans cette discipline.<p>

Comme aujourd'hui, où d'une discussion banale (qu'il avait déjà oubliée en réalité), il en était venu à se moquer de la pudeur du jeune homme sur certains sujets. Face aux sous entendus, ce dernier était devenu d'un joli rouge écrevisse qui l'avait fait rire. De bon cœur même. L'exploit était à souligner, ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent.  
>Devant le silence mortifié qui lui avait répondu, le rire avait amplifié. Et il était intervenu. Ichigo n'avait véritablement réagi que devant l'insistance d'Isshin, plus agacé qu'autre chose, et lui… avait tourné les talons, agacé, pour s'éloigner de cette scène grotesque.<p>

Oh, il ne restait jamais seul bien longtemps. Pour preuve, quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo le rejoignait en essayant d'adopter un air détaché.

- On devrait aller préparer nos affaires…  
>- … Pour ?<br>- Je fais ma rentrée la semaine prochaine, alors… je vais rejoindre mon appartement. Enfin… Nous.  
>- Et tu comptais me prévenir quand ?<p>

L'adolescent se gratta la joue, grommelant un « oui bon, c'est de ta faute aussi » avant de tourner les talons pour finir de boucler ses propres sacs. Si Sosuke était en colère en apparence, tout cela l'arrangeait bien, dans le fond. Voici que sa menace principale allait perdre une grosse partie de son influence. Une bonne chose en soi donc.

Le « déménagement » occupa tout le week-end. Déjà meublé, l'appartement ne nécessitait juste qu'un transfert d'affaires. Il aurait cru que l'adolescent serait fébrile, mais au contraire, Ichigo était extrêmement calme. Il n'avait pas été bien long à prendre ses aises.  
>L'appartement était spacieux. Très spacieux même. L'entrée menait directement au salon, la pièce la plus grande. Un bar américain servait de lien avec la cuisine. Un escalier menait à l'étage où se situaient les chambres. Deux pour être précis. Leurs portes pouvaient être vues du rez-de-chaussée, et une barrière était là pour prévenir les chutes.<p>

Le changement avait du bon. Que du bon pour lui. Il y gagnait une chambre et mine de rien à ses yeux c'était important. Ainsi que le silence et le calme, une fois le reste de la famille repartie. Il savait que le silence qui était retombé, uniquement brisé par le « tic tac » de l'horloge présente dans la pièce principale, avait mis Ichigo mal à l'aise dans un premier temps. Il pouvait comprendre qu'avec une famille pareille, c'était quelque chose de radical.  
>Mais plutôt que de le rassurer, il s'était installé sur le canapé en attendant que le plus jeune vienne se réfugier à ses côtés. Douce victoire de le voir rechercher sa compagnie. Cela confirmait sa puissance et sa supériorité.<p>

Il aurait même pu consentir à passer un bras autour de ses épaules si, pour sauver les apparences, Ichigo ne lui avait pas rappelé ce doux surnom adulé alors qu'il se serrait contre lui. Il l'avait repoussé avec un grognement et une phrase assassine. Ichigo n'avait pas répondu, le boudant pour le reste de la journée.  
>Ou plutôt… il était probablement plus préoccupé par sa rentrée du lendemain que par le reste. Une légère appréhension peut être ? Un changement radical dans tout les cas. Il le laissa à ses pensées et son stress, lui s'en lavait les mains. Au moins il aurait la paix et ce n'était pas plus mal.<p>

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut la bouche un peu sèche. Pas qu'il redoutait spécialement cette rentrée… Mais c'était quand même un peu difficile de devoir reprendre le rythme des cours. En plus, celui de médecine était particulièrement éreintant d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Quelque part il lui tardait d'avoir ses horaires, qu'il puisse enfin s'organiser.

- Tu es crispé, détends toi.  
>- T'es marrant !<p>

Et dans une très grande volonté de l'aider, Sosuke le mettait progressivement sur les nerfs, à l'aide de petits pics de ce genre. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu deux mois en arrière, le jour de son anniversaire, lorsqu'Aizen était arrivé chez les Kurosaki.  
>Non.<br>En faites, il était retourné deux mois en arrière… Pour son plus grand malheur, parce qu'il se voyait mal refaire les gestes de son père pour s'assurer une certaine tranquillité…

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard, gamin.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Il pâlit en réalisant que l'esclave avait totalement raison. En plein déjeuner, il dut accélérer. Il manqua de s'étouffer au passage, et il couru pour récupérer ses affaires et partir à l'université. Il prit simplement le temps de s'arrêter une fois à la porte, excédé par le léger rire de l'esclave.

- A ce soir, sois sage ma Peluche !

En fermant la porte, il put entendre Sosuke lui hurler de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Douce vengeance alors qu'il empruntait le chemin le menant à sa fac. Heureusement, la médecine n'était pas la seule filière proposée, ce qui lui permit de retrouver la plupart de ses amis de lycée, comme Keigo ou Mizuiro, se destinant à la pharmacie, ou Orihime qui voulait devenir pédiatre.  
>C'est d'ailleurs la jeune femme qui le trouva en premier. Elle le rejoignit pour commencer à babiller gaiement sur ses dernières vacances. Il l'écouta d'une oreille, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment.<p>

Du moins ils le voulurent, car Orihime se fit pousser et il ne la rattrapa que de justesse. Il grogna et releva la tête vers le responsable, un garçon aux cheveux noir et qui portait des lunettes, qui les regardait actuellement d'un air hautain, comme les défiant de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas.  
>- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?<br>- Je peux t'y obliger si tu insistes, gronda Ichigo, s'emparant du col de son vis-à-vis, clairement menaçant alors que la jeune fille posait ses mains sur son bras. Elle lui demanda de le laisser, puisque ce n'était pas grave. Mais rien que pour ce regard de défi qui ne lui plaisait guère il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

L'autre étudiant le gratifia d'un regard noir qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Après plus de deux mois à vivre avec un esclave qui le fusillait du regard dés qu'il s'approchait de trop près, il était quelque peu immunisé à ce genre d'intimidation. Il sentit son amie l'appeler, et lui répéter que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils allaient finir par être en retard.  
>Semblant réagir à l'entente de son nom, l'ébène se libéra de sa poigne. Il remit son col et ses lunettes en place.<p>

- Tu es l'héritier de la famille du centre ?  
>- Ouais, et ?<br>- Uryû Ishida, je viens de l'Est.

Ichigo serra a main tendue de son vis-à-vis, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais Ishida ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. En même temps, il aurait dû se douter. Le garçon face à lui était habillé de blanc à l'exception de bande d'un bleu clair formant une sorte de croix à 5 branches dans son dos. Cette même croix qu'il portait en pendentif d'ailleurs.  
>Son père lui avait expliqué maintes fois que ce symbole appartenait à l'organisation des Quincy, dirigée par les Ishida. Tout comme le symbole des Kurosaki était une lune rouge sur fond rouge sombre. Sauf que lui n'aimait pas particulièrement porter « l'uniforme » de sa famille. Sauf lorsqu'il y était obligé pour une quelconque soirée politique. Ça lui évitait les petits malins qui s'intéresseraient à lui pour sa position et non sa personne.<p>

Ichigo le salua d'un léger signe de tête avant de le dépasser, suivit d'Orihime. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes de discutions, puisqu' ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours. Enfin… cours était un bien grand mot, puisque la journée était occupée par une simple réunion de quelques heures pour leur présenter leurs filières respectives. Les cours ne commenceraient véritablement que le lendemain.  
>Uryû le rejoignit, à sa grande surprise, et il se retrouva presque malgré lui à discuter de leur deux famille. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il se rendait très vite compte qu'Ishida tentait d'en savoir le plus possible sur son père. Il se ferma instantanément et le Quincy cru bon de détourner le sujet sur l'esclave qu'il aurait le mois prochain. Pour le coup il se replia totalement, et la discussion s'arrêta avec un soupir de la part d'Uryû.<br>Pourquoi, même alors qu'il était loin de lui, Aizen devait se rappeler à son bon souvenir ? Ce fut la question qu'il se posa alors qu'il quittait l'amphithéâtre, pour rejoindre ses amis de lycée. Bien qu'éclatés dans les différentes filières et établissements, ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver au déjeuner pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Installer dans un parc proche, le groupe temporairement reformé commença à discuter et à rire, et finalement ils y passèrent une bonne partie de leur après midi. Ils profitaient juste de leurs ultimes heures de vacances ensemble. Mizuiro et Keigo partirent les premiers, bientôt suivit d'Orihime et Tatsuki. Resté seul, Ichigo déambula encore un moment dans les différentes allées du parc, avant de se décider à prendre lui aussi le chemin de la sortie.

Sa montre lui indiquait désormais dix-huit heures et le soleil ne tarderait pas à décliner pour se coucher. Il en profiterait pour faire quelques courses avant de rentrer, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à grignoter en vitesse ce soir.

Parce que…  
>Pour une raison étrange…<br>Il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment sur cette cohabitation.  
>Sans aucun doute dans la veine de la scène qui avait pu se passer ce matin.<br>A raison d'ailleurs. L'avenir n'allait pas tarder à le lui prouver. Mais ça…

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sosuke était du genre à avoir une rancune plutôt tenace. Heureusement pourtant il lui évita une dispute supplémentaire, et se contenta de l'ignorer ou de lui jeter un regard noir lorsqu'il faisait mine de l'approcher.  
>Alors qu'il posait son sac dans l'entrée, il referma la porte derrière lui. Il l'avait trouvé allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, en train de lire un quelconque livre qu'il avait du emporter. Il n'avait pas essayé de discuter, trop heureux d'avoir un semblant de calme dans l'appartement. Oh, il s'était bien amusé à l'agacer un peu, lorsqu'il avait remarqué son comportement quand il était proche de lui, mais sans plus.<p>

Du coup la soirée n'avait rien eu de palpitante, lui-même n'avait pas tardé à plonger dans les livres qu'il avait dû se procurer pour cette année - et qui avait longtemps dormi dans son bureau - histoire de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur les programmes qu'il aurait à potasser. Il en profita pour grignoter un quelconque sandwich fait en quatrième vitesse, plus pour combler son estomac que par réelle envie.

Lorsqu'il partit se coucher, son « bonne nuit » resta sans réponse. Alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps, il réalisa soudain qu'entre eux deux il n'y avait jamais eu plus de trois mots échangés. En tout et pour tout. Chacun dans son coin, c'était parfait. Il aurait adoré s'en convaincre. Pourtant une petite voix lui souffla, juste avant qu'il ne sombre, qu'il ne supporterait pas plus cette situation de guerre froide que les disputes incessantes auxquelles il s'était, malgré tout, habitué.

Il n'était jamais content en somme. C'en était désespérant.

Aussi fut-il presque soulagé lorsque le lendemain, en arrivant dans le salon, il reçut son lot de remarques de la part de Sosuke. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'il ne vienne se serrer contre l'esclave qui le repoussa très vite, et l'invectiva de plus belle. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Il était beaucoup trop dans le brouillard pour ça de toute façon. La reprise des bonnes habitudes de se lever tôt était très dure, et encore à moitié endormi, il fonctionnait plus au radar qu'autre chose.  
>Et il eut également un peu de mal à s'adapter au rythme effréné de ses cours. Il savait que la voie de la médecine serait éreintante. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce point. Orihime s'était même amusée, lorsqu'il avait dû décliner une nouvelle fois la proposition de sa bande à sortir, à lui dire qu'il abandonnait toute vie sociale.<p>

C'était vrai. Entièrement vrai.

Il avait eut du mal à l'admettre mais Ishida l'avait pour le coup bien aidé. Ils s'étaient entraidés en réalité. Ce qui leur permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de continuer à comprendre les cours et d'avancer. Pas vraiment du luxe quand certains professeurs se contentaient de déblatérer leurs cours sans expliquer et sans se soucier que leurs étudiants comprennent.  
>Du coup, il avait passé les cinq dernières semaines bloqué devant une table à faire ses devoirs et réviser ses leçons, plus qu'autre chose. Ses cours papiers d'un côté, son ordinateur portable récemment acquis et comportant une partie des cours, de l'autre. Même pour manger, il le faisait avec un lance-pierre. Il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins, il pouvait se vanter de rester à niveau dans toutes les matières.<p>

Un raclement de chaise raisonna dans le silence la pièce et le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête. Aizen s'installa face à lui et croisa les bras sur la table. Leurs joutes verbales, redevenues plus agressives depuis leur arrivé ici, s'étaient calmées, forcées et contraintes. Ichigo n'avait définitivement pas la tête à ça et c'était le silence qui répondait la plupart du temps à Sosuke. Il se lassait tout seul de parler dans le vide.

L'esclave posa son menton sur ses bras croisés. L'étudiant tendit la main pour piocher dans le sachet voisin quelques chips qu'il avala. Son repas du soir, alors qu'il révisait ses leçons de biochimie. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'il avait presque fini la bouteille de soda qui allait avec.  
>Alors qu'il tendait de nouveau la main, il sentit un mouvement et ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Contraint de s'interrompre et de relever la tête, Ichigo fusilla du regard Sosuke qui tenait ce qu'il désirait hors de sa portée, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.<p>

- Tu veux m'empêcher de manger maintenant ?  
>- Toi qui veux être médecin, tu devrais savoir que ce genre de régime n'est pas bon.<br>- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose et je doute fortement que tu le fasses pour moi.  
>- Pour une fois te voila lucide.<p>

Kurosaki serra les dents face à l'attitude placide de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait pu lui ordonner de s'occuper des tâches ménagères et du repas mais il n'était pas stupide. Ses paroles tomberaient à l'eau. Aizen n'allait pas se transformer en fée du logis pour ses beaux yeux. Il pouvait attendre longtemps pour qu'il décide de lui donner un coup de main.

Il tenta bien de récupérer son bien en se redressant mais fut aisément esquiver. Avec un soupir, il se résigna à devoir se replonger dans ses fiches avec un estomac qui lui réclamait la fin de son repas. S'il avait un tout petit peu de chance, Sosuke stopperait son manège relativement vite. Et il pourrait récupérer son sachet.  
>Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ayant enfin un début de réaction depuis le mois qu'ils avaient passé ici, il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Et quand Ichigo faisait mine de replonger dans son travail, il lui suffisait de faire un peu de bruit ou de faire mine de reposer la nourriture pour obtenir de nouveau son attention. Le jeune homme finit par s'agacer et il se redressa droit sur son siège.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?  
>- Je te permets de penser à autre chose que tes cours. Tu devrais me remercier.<p>

L'étudiant se pinça l'arrête du nez devant l'ironie évidente dont faisait preuve l'esclave. Mais il s'était juré de ne pas céder. Pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, non. Oh, non, non, non, non, non !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, Sosuke.  
>- Ça tombe bien, je ne joue pas non plus.<br>- Est-ce trop te demander de me laisser bosser ? Tu devrais être content puisque je te fous la paix.

Ichigo piqua de nouveau du nez, et il laissa sa joue reposer sur son poing, tout sachant très bien que désormais il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Du moins le temps qu'il se calme quelque peu et que son estomac arrête de protester. Il entendit finalement le plus vieux se mettre à rire, un rire bas, presque inaudible, et s'il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.  
>Il sentit une main venir ébouriffer d'avantage ses courtes mèches, et son repas reprit sa place sur la table alors qu'Aizen s'arrêtait à ses côtés.<p>

- Tu m'as voulu Kurosaki, envers et contre tout. Ne viens pas te plaindre, souffla-t-il à son oreille, avant de reprendre sa route.

Un lourd frisson remonta son échine, alors qu'il regardait l'adulte s'éloigner pour finalement disparaitre derrière le canapé. Peut être pour y somnoler le reste de la soirée. Il observa alors les feuilles étalées devant lui, et songea à contrecœur que l'esclave avait sans doute raison…  
>De toute façon, c'était bel et bien foutu pour ce soir alors… Il rangea ses cours, et se releva pour s'emparer de la télécommande et allumer son poste.<br>Oui, pour ce soir il se viderait un peu l'esprit. La télévision mise sur une série quelconque, il fit quelque pas dans la salle pour faire le tour du meuble. Il se planta devant Aizen qui rouvrit un œil à son approche. Peut être curieux de ses réactions, surtout qu'il prenait toute la place et ne semblait pas décider à bouger. L'adolescent eut un rictus en réalisant cela. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

- J'm'assoie sur toi, si tu ne bouges pas.  
>- Essaye seulement. Répondit froidement le concerné.<p>

Ichigo nota cependant que le corps de son vis-à-vis s'était raidi, preuve qu'il ne le prenait pas à la légère et se tenait déjà prêt à l'envoyer à terre. Il prit cette réponse comme un défi, il essaya donc, en effet. Il ricana devant le grognement qui fit écho à ses mouvements. Une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvèrent à lutter, l'un pour garder sa place et l'autre pour se débarrasser de ce poids trop gênant à son gout.  
>Quelques longues minutes passèrent, avant que le maître ne parvienne à déjouer la défense des bras, à s'étaler lourdement sur son aîné. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille afin d'être certain de ne pas être déloger. Contraint de laisser tomber pour le moment, Sosuke soupira, et laissa ses bras retomber sur le canapé, et dans le vide. Il attendrait donc que l'attention du jeune homme se relâche pour le décrocher.<p>

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques cette manie de te coller à moi sans arrêt, siffla t-il pour la forme.  
>- Parce que c'est le seul moyen de te faire réagir ? tenta Ichigo, amusé.<br>- Trouve mieux que ça , lui répondit Aizen après un silence.  
>- D'accord, alors… commença Ichigo, qui semblait réfléchir à la question, disons qu'au vu de ton statut de...<p>

Une main se posa brutalement sur sa bouche, ce qui l'empêcha de continuer. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, étouffé malgré tout par la poigne puissante.

- Tu ne veux pas finir ta phrase, gamin, gronda justement Sosuke, qui devina sans soucis la fin de sa tirade. Etrangement calme, Ichigo ne répondit pas, et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que les doigts ne retombent une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur le torse de son ainé, et son regard se porta sur l'écran. Même s'il ne suivit pas vraiment, parce qu'il préféra écouter les battements du cœur sous lui. Il veilla juste à ne pas se mettre à somnoler, afin de ne pas être repoussé. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'Aizen resterait calme pour le reste de la soirée. Les légers mouvements destinés à voir ses réactions le lui confirmèrent très vite.

La question initiale de Sosuke était justifiée, mais il était en réalité incapable d'y répondre vraiment. Il aimait l'ennuyer ainsi. C'était tout.

Le show télévisé terminé, Ichigo se décida enfin à se relever, aidé volontiers par Aizen qu'il salua avant de monter se coucher. Il s'écroula sur son lit, trop fatigué. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer. Et heureusement pour lui qu'il en avait profité car les trois jours qui suivirent sonnèrent la vengeance de l'esclave à son encontre. Rancune, rancune. Il nota cependant qu'il était loin d'égaler le niveau déployé quelques mois plus tôt.

Il choisit de mettre ce détail de côté, trop préoccupé par le reste de toute façon. Il se contentait de répondre mollement jusqu'à s'énerver brusquement quand Aizen insistait un peu trop lourdement à le charrier. Seuls des ricanements ou de nouvelles railleries lui faisait écho, et encore une fois, c'était lui qui cédait la plupart du temps. Il avait fini par s'établir dans sa chambre pour travailler. C'était un peu moins pratique mais l'avantage c'était qu'il y était relativement tranquille. L'idée que Sosuke puisse uniquement chercher à tromper son ennui ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Assis sur son matelas, tous ses cours étalés, il grogna lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du téléphone raisonner en bas. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant que le silence ne revienne, de nouveau interrompu quelques secondes plus tard. Il se décida à descendre pour répondre, et fusilla du regard l'esclave, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui ne réagit pas.  
>Il dormait en réalité, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Regarder la télé et lire allait cinq petites minutes mais y passer des journées entières… L'ennui avait fini par le rattraper. La sonnerie, et l'arrivée, ô combien discrète, du jeune homme l'avait réveillé.<p>

- Allô ?  
>- Grand…Frère ?<p>

Haussant un sourcil à la voix mal assurée de Yuzu, Ichigo s'enquit de la raison de cet appel. Il ne tarda pas à se sentir nerveux face aux réponses monosyllabiques de sa petite sœur. Surtout que cette dernière finit par lui avouer qu'Isshin ne voulait pas qu'elle appelle au départ, car il ne voulait pas le distraire de ses études. Ce qui, bien évidement, acheva de le rassurer.

- Tu as la grâce d'un pachyderme, Kurosaki. C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas déjà passé à travers le plancher d'ailleurs, raisonna la voix de l'esclave derrière lui, couvrant celle, trop faible, de Yuzu.

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel, et se contenta d'un simple geste de la main, agacé, pour toute réponse. Une demande implicite de se taire pour entendre son interlocuteur, qu'il avait fait sans réfléchir. Son poignet fut saisi et il grimaça sous la légère douleur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à Sosuke, la voix d'Isshin se fit entendre dans le combiné qu'Ichigo avait éloigné. Les deux hommes se figèrent.

Le jeune homme se libéra alors de son opposant, et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour entamer une discussion avec son paternel. Aizen s'adossa au mur le plus proche, et ne put qu'observer le visage du maître pâlir dangereusement, avant qu'il ne se mette à harceler son interlocuteur de question. Suivant à moitié, il put néanmoins comprendre que la famille avait eu à faire face à un incendie, et que si les dégâts étaient essentiellement matériels, une des trois femmes - Masaki en réalité - se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital. A partir de là il se désintéressa totalement de l'affaire.  
>Lorsqu'Ichigo raccrocha une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il était toujours aussi blanc. Aizen s'amusa à claquer des doigts plusieurs fois devant son nez sans obtenir de réaction particulière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le secoua par l'épaule que le jeune homme sembla prendre conscience de sa présence, et lui répondit d'un « Quoi encore ? » avec une voix lasse.<p>

- J'aimerais éviter de passer ma soirée avec un fantôme, reprends-toi, répondit-il simplement.

Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans cet état, il s'en fichait éperdument. L'étudiant pinça ses lèvres, mécontent et à cran.

- Tu me demandes de rester impassible alors que ma mère est à l'hôpital ?  
>- Déambuler comme une âme en peine ne résoudra pas ton problème. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à pleurer, comme un enfant.<p>

L'attitude hautaine de l'esclave eut la réaction espérée. Pour une fois, l'air d'Ichigo se ferma totalement alors qu'il lui faisait réellement face, vraiment menaçant. Aizen s'en amusa plus qu'autre chose, ce qui renforça le début de colère d'Ichigo. Celui ci referma ses doigts sur son col, et le plaqua contre le mur sans qu'il ne bronche. Le regard du plus jeune commençait à prendre un éclat ambre sous le maelstrom de sentiment qui se bousculait en lui, et si Sosuke le trouva sur le coup magnifique, il préféra ignorer le danger sous jacent. Il lui répondit donc par un sourire mauvais. Il poussa même le vice à tapoter gentiment la joue de son vis-à-vis. Le regard ambre d'abord incrédule s'assombrit sous la colère.

- Allons, Allons. Ne te force pas à être méchant, nous savons tous les deux que tu en es incapable.  
>- Crois-tu ?<p>

Le sourire de l'esclave s'agrandit pour toute réponse, et Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils. En effet, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Sans que le jeune homme ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre, que d'offrir un regard noir à Aizen. La main de Sosuke finit par se refermer sur son poignet, dans l'intention de le repousser. Ce fut le déclic.  
>Il n'y eut aucune réflexion, Ichigo fit à peu de chose prêt ce que son père avait fait plus d'un mois auparavant. Il repoussa froidement son esclave, qu'il bloqua entre le mur et lui et sa main droite vient se saisir du collier, tournant un peu pour tordre un peu celui-ci, alors que l'autre retombait contre son corps.<p>

Le cuir noir vint mordre sans douceur le cou, et Aizen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Ichigo serrait plus fortement qu'Isshin. En réponse, sa propre main fusa vers la gorge de son maître.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<br>Suite au prochain épisode !


	6. Livre I Ch 6

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. **Aleyna par contre est ma propriété** ! (alors attention ;D *grogne*)

**Note**: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

Je me suis amusée à faire régulièrement des petits clins d'œil au manga original, voir à d'autres mangas/films/séries. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher tout le long des chapitres.

* * *

><p>Je réponds (toujours) à toutes les reviews, via le système de réponse aux reviews!<p>

Les reviews anonymes  
><em>Darkmoonlady<em>: Merci pour la review! en effet Aizen a mal joué sur ce coup là (mon dieu! il s'est trompé!)  
><em>Suki<em>: Merciii! Voici la suite tant attendue!  
><em>Trinity07<em>: Si Ichigo n'es pas déja parti c'est la faute à sa peluche qui... (aie, aie, pardonnez moi Aizen-sama .) ... Je présume en réalité qu'Isshin lui a demandé de ne pas venir et de se concentrer sur ses études. :) Merci pour ta fidélité et ta review! \o/  
><em>Ookami-chan<em> : ha bah si ce genre de coupure te fait reviewer je vais le faire plus souvent *air angélique* . Mais nous sommes d'accord. Aizen-sama mérite le meilleure \o/ et le meilleur il aura! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements!  
><em>Lu<em>: Il ne faut pas se tuer à la tache quand même ;)! voici la suite ^^ merci pour tes reviews!

* * *

><p><em>Il repoussa froidement son esclave, qu'il bloqua entre le mur et lui et sa main droite vient se saisir du collier, tournant un peu pour tordre un peu celui-ci, alors que l'autre retombait contre son corps.<em>

Le cuir noir vint mordre sans douceur le cou, et Aizen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Ichigo serrait plus fortement qu'Isshin. En réponse, sa propre main fusa vers la gorge de son maître.

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 6<em>

Contrairement à Isshin, Ichigo répondit à son esclave. A sa manière bien sûr, puisqu'il laissa Sosuke poser ses doigts sur son cou et serrer autant qu'il le voulait. Redressé de toute sa hauteur, il comblait les quelques centimètres de différence par une posture droite et un regard neutre directement plongé dans celui de l'autre homme. Pas de froideur, pas de colère ni de haine. Il se contentait de le toiser, immobile et sans réaction, comme pour le mettre au défi de continuer ce petit jeu.

Et, bien malgré lui, Aizen déglutit devant l'aura écrasante de l'adolescent. Non. De l'autre homme. Parce qu'il n'y avait décidément plus rien d'adolescent chez Ichigo à ce moment précis. Il était clairement celui qui avait le dessus. Il était le dominant.  
>Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que l'esclave réalise que ses yeux s'étaient posés presque immédiatement sur la chaine accrochée au pantalon devant son nez. Autrement dit qu'il avait les yeux baissés. Sans combat, sans réelle résistance, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de s'incliner devant un gamin de neuf ans son cadet ?<p>

Sosuke serra les dents de rage. Contre Ichigo mais aussi et surtout contre lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être aussi faible. De plus, son « maître » ne semblait pas décidé à le relâcher malgré son abandon visible. S'il attendait autre chose de sa part, pour le coup, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Et il était hors de question qu'il cède sur autre chose, de toute manière. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup trop.  
>Aizen ferma un instant les yeux et se força à se calmer et à retrouver une attitude qui se voulait neutre. Il releva lentement le regard vers Ichigo dont l'expression faisait écho à la sienne. Un calme apparent qui ne changeait en rien sa force. Peut être même un semblant de tristesse et de lassitude qui avait remplacé la colère initiale, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce point.<p>

- Puis-je savoir quel est ce… nouveau jeu ? souffla t-il finalement, ce qui arracha un léger sourire au maître  
>- Je crois que ça s'appelle « Faire rager son esclave adoré » ou quelque chose comme ça…<br>- J'espère que tu t'amuses bien.  
>- Pas vraiment. Ce jeu n'est pas drôle du tout, murmura Ichigo en le relâchant. Il vint poser son front contre l'épaule de Sosuke qui ne broncha pas.<p>

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte, sans lâcher le collier. Les yeux mi-clos, il suivit simplement le mouvement alors qu'Aizen glissait peu à peu contre le mur, jusqu'à finir assis sur le sol. Il songea avec un petit sourire, que finalement son esclave n'avait pas totalement tort : il s'était une nouvelle fois installé contre lui.  
>Il ne se savait pas si câlin. Même avec son père, il était rare qu'il ait des démonstrations de ce genre. Sa mère avait été, pendant longtemps, la seule exception avant Yuzu et Karin qui lui sautaient au cou à la moindre occasion. Avec son esclave, c'était presque naturel, il regrettait juste que ce dernier se crispe totalement. Masaki lui avait bien dit que la relation avec son esclave serait différente de toutes les autres. Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ça.<p>

- J'en ai marre de ce conflit, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, non ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et préféra ne pas insister. Il se doutait bien que Sosuke était en train d'essayer de digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Rien que le souvenir du regard qu'il avait eut lorsque son père avait effectué ce tour de force…  
>Alors l'étudiant ferma les yeux, ses doigts relâchèrent un tout petit peu le collier sans pour autant le lâcher. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aizen en profite pour le repousser, mais ce dernier gardait son regard posé sur un point quelconque devant lui, sans bouger. Il ne le repoussait pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui rendait son étreinte. Parfaitement digne de lui.<p>

- Cependant, tu as raison… Me lamenter ne sert à rien, j'en saurai plus demain.

Il ignora combien de temps exactement ils passèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux. Probablement plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne tarda pas à somnoler, pour finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait été totalement vaincu par le contrecoup de son inquiétude pour sa mère et de son coup de sang contre Aizen. Il eut simplement le temps de souffler avant de s'endormir un simple mot qui fit, enfin, réagir son aîné.  
>Sosuke baissa son regard sur le corps calé contre le sien et un lourd soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Ce gamin était décidément intéressant. D'un comportement adulte, il lui rappelait qu'il avait tout juste dix-huit ans malgré tout. L'esclave commença à bouger lentement. Il déplaça ses bras et remonta une main pour décrocher celle d'Ichigo. Le maître eut un léger grognement qu'il ne releva pas, lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans le dos et sous les jambes pour le soulever. Malgré sa position difficile, il parvint à se relever.<p>

Au moins ce petit esclandre lui aurait-il permis de connaitre ses limites. Il allait devoir se méfier désormais. Ichigo était comme un animal sauvage… Il fuyait devant l'ennemi et ce n'était que lorsqu'il se sentait acculé qu'il passait réellement à l'offensive.

Son fardeau dans les bras, il grimpa jusqu'aux chambres. Il en profita pour réfléchir à toute vitesse aux futures possibilités et actions qui lui étaient désormais accessibles. Ce petit événement le contraignait à revoir ses plans. Et… il voulait aussi trouver le moyen de permettre à Ichigo de retrouver cette attitude, même temporairement. Parce qu'au final, il le préférait ainsi. De très loin.  
>La porte de la chambre d'Ichigo était ouverte et Aizen pesta quand il vit le lit devenu blanc sous l'amoncellement de feuilles. Résigné, et peu enclin à se prendre la tête ce soir, il rejoignit la sienne, et déposa sa charge sur son propre lit. Un nouveau problème se posa à lui lorsqu'il voulu se redresser. Les quelques minutes qui lui avait été nécessaire pour monter avaient été suffisantes pour que le jeune homme referme ses doigts sur la boucle de son collier.<p>

Donc, il ne pouvait pas se redresser. Encore moins s'en aller.  
>Typique. Cliché.<br>Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il tenta bien de le décrocher une nouvelle fois, désireux lui aussi d'aller se reposer en paix un étage plus bas. Sans succès puisque les doigts finirent par se crisper et refuser de bouger. Il soupira, tout aussi fatigué que le jeune homme et il n'insista pas plus. Il se contenta d'enlever, avec bien du mal, leurs deux chemises. Il s'allongea à son tour et il rabattit la couverture sur eux deux, sans qu'Ichigo ne bronche. Alors seulement il ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque le maître se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut à cause de la chaleur et de la lumière. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et il se mit à râler contre le soleil et son esclave qui le serrait beaucoup trop fort et pesait de tout son poids contre lui. Petit à petit la situation et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il piqua un fard monstrueux lorsqu'il réalisa que ses bras serraient la taille d'Aizen aussi fortement que celui-ci s'accrochait actuellement à ses épaules.  
>Il défit immédiatement ses bras et grimaça à la légère douleur qui lui répondit, signe qu'il avait contracté ses muscles. Peut être pour éviter d'être repousser. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut lui qui se crispa. Maintenant qu'il s'était mis sur le dos, Sosuke était allongé à moitié sur lui, la tête posée sur l'épaule et ses jambes contre les siennes. Le plus dur pour lui fut de trouver comment quitter le lit sans réveiller l'autre dormeur. Il n'y tenait absolument pas. De toute façon, il échoua lamentablement à cette tache : lorsqu'il commença à bouger, il sentit un mouvement suivit d'un marmonnement qu'il ne comprit pas. Aizen releva la tête et il put faire face au regard noisette de l'esclave.<p>

- 'Jour Sosuke.  
>- Mh… marmonna l'esclave.<p>

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel à cette réplique. Il se releva et s'étira, en forme. Il ne pouvait nier avoir très bien dormi cette nuit. Il rejoignit la fenêtre et ferma les volets, afin de restreindre la chaleur et empêcher le soleil de continuer à les ennuyer. Son prochain objectif fut de récupérer sa chemise.

- Donc… Toi tu fermes les volets quand il faut les ouvrir, fit Sosuke, assis sur le lit. Il avait replié ses jambes contre lui, l'une de façon à pouvoir y poser son bras.  
>- Je n'aime pas faire les choses comme tout le monde, sourit Ichigo, amusé par l'air encore endormi de son esclave.<br>- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, gêné, et il quitta la pièce pour laisser Aizen se réveiller en paix. Son premier geste fut d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre et du salon, restées allumées depuis la veille. Il se saisit de son portable après un coup d'œil vers son horloge, pour contacter Ishida afin de pouvoir récupérer les cours de la journée. Il était déjà midi et il était peu probable qu'il ait la tête pour aller en cours cet après midi.  
>Un bruit de porte lui indiqua que Sosuke venait de s'approprier la salle de bain et il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère. Son père ne répondit pas tout de suite à son appel, mais la voix joyeuse qui raisonna bientôt à son oreille lui indiqua qu'il y avait finalement eut plus de peur que de mal. Il réussit même dans la foulée à obtenir le nom de l'hôpital et le numéro de la chambre de sa mère, après une promesse de passer la voir bientôt.<p>

Le portable raccroché, il se laissa aller sur le canapé, renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il ne bougea que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre sa joue. Les paupières relevées, il tomba nez à nez avec Sosuke, debout derrière le meuble. Torse nu, il portait une serviette autour de ses épaules et ses cheveux encore mouillés laissaient tomber régulièrement un peu d'eau sur Ichigo. Après une hésitation, il releva la main pour la refermer sur la tasse responsable de la chaleur. Un léger « _merci_ » fusa, sans réponse. L'esclave s'accouda simplement au dossier du fauteuil.  
>L'adolescent ne raffolait pas vraiment de thé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres, il fut contraint de reconnaitre que son esclave savait y faire. De toute façon vu le nombre de tasses qu'il pouvait avaler en une journée - vu que c'était lui qui s'occupait des réserves, il s'en rendait bien compte - il avait intérêt à se débrouiller pour que ça ait un tant soit peu de gout.<p>

- Sosuke ? finit-il par appeler pour briser le silence.  
>- Mh ?<br>- J'aimerai que tu enfiles la tenue de notre famille pour voir si elle te va bien.

Ichigo reposa sa tasse désormais vide. Il renversa la tête en arrière une nouvelle fois pour observer Aizen qui avait haussé un sourcil, sans se décider à bouger. Un pauvre sourire fit écho sur le visage de du jeune homme, alors qu'il s'installait mieux.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? finit par demander l'esclave, réticent.  
>- Mon père m'a fait comprendre qu'il organiserait d'ici peu une soirée pour prouver que notre famille n'est pas affaiblie par les événements. Si je suis obligé d'y aller toi aussi alors... Autant voir tout de suite s'il y a des ajustements à faire ou des modifications à effectuer.<br>- Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait de toute façon, soupira Sosuke  
>- S'il te plait, ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.<p>

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lesquels la scène se figea. Aizen finit par disparaitre de son champ de vision avec un nouveau soupir. Ichigo referma à nouveau les yeux et s'accorda un temps supplémentaire avant de monter à son tour. Il rejoignit la chambre de Sosuke pour s'adosser au chambranle de la porte et l'observer refermer sa tenue.  
>D'une dominante rouge foncé, Le jeune homme se fit la remarque que cette couleur avait au moins le mérite de mettre en valeur les mèches et le regard de son vis-à-vis. Même si elle ressemblait plus à une sorte de kimono traditionnel, décoré aux extrémités par des arabesques dorées. Au niveau du cœur était brodé l'emblème de leur famille : une simple lune. Ichigo se souvenait qu'elle s'étalait sur tout le dos, sur ses propres vêtements.<p>

- Elle est étrange, cette tenue, souffla t-il, pour lui.  
>- Vraiment ? railla l'esclave en retour.<p>

Tiré de ses pensées, le jeune homme releva la tête vers Sosuke. Il observa, sans bouger, le regard s'obscurcir alors que l'adulte s'avançait vers lui. Des bras puissants passèrent autour de sa taille et il se retrouva enlacer avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le front de son aîné contre le sien. Ses joues s'enflammèrent immédiatement, de gêne, alors que les lèvres d'Aizen s'étiraient en un sourire mauvais.

- O-oui, enfin... Différente... bégaya t-il, mal à l'aise.  
>- Et mon cher maitre ne devine pas la raison d'une telle tenue ? reprit la voix doucereuse de Sosuke.<br>- Non...

Ichigo posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Aizen. La voix trop basse venait d'allumer un signal d'alarme. Il le poussa un peu pour tenter de s'enlever de cette étreinte et de cette discussion qui commençait à ne pas lui plaire du tout. Pas de cet avis, l'étreinte autour de sa taille se referma un peu plus, ce qui l'empêcha de bouger. Une fois de plus, Sosuke semblait s'amuser à ses dépends. Pourtant le visage était redevenu sérieux à sa dernière réponse, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

_**- **_Dire qu'il te suffirait de tirer légèrement pour tout ouvrir... commença t-il. Sa main se referma sur celle du jeune homme. Il tira pour la mener à la ceinture qui retenait effectivement presque l'intégralité de la tenue.  
>- Arrête... gémit Ichigo, alors que les lèvres de l'adulte se refermaient sur son oreille. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il réalisait les sous-entendu murmuré, et il se mit à se débattre plus franchement dans les bras de son opposant, encore plus mal à l'aise.<br>- Moi qui pensais que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais demandé de l'enfiler.  
>- Arrête !<p>

Ichigo parvint enfin à repousser Sosuke. Il recula jusqu'à ce que ses reins heurtent la barrière de sécurité de l'étage. Il se retourna pour ne plus voir le visage parfaitement sérieux de l'esclave et il se força à calmer ses tremblements. Peine perdu lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, les bras de l'homme revenaient enlacer ses épaules et qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule.

- Tu es détestable quand tu fais ça, Sosuke, souffla le jeune homme, qui tremblait toujours dans les bras de son esclave.  
>- Je ne fais rien de spécial, Ichigo. Juste essayer simplement de te faire comprendre ce qui va se passer ce soir là.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une simple soirée, essaya-t-il de nouveau.  
>- Il n'en faut pas plus à la débauche, pour y trouver prétexte.<p>

Aizen libéra les épaules pour poser ses mains de chaque côté d'Ichigo, sur la rambarde. Celui-ci se tourna pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois, calmé. Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes, avant que l'adolescent ne se morde la lèvre inférieure, sentant un début de rage naitre en lui à la seule idée de toutes les « possibilités » que lui avait implicitement révélées l'adulte en face de lui.  
>Et puis... Le souvenir des esclaves qu'il avait vu dans leurs cellules, avec ce regard vide et froid, lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Oui, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de se voiler la face un de ses jours sur le rôle des esclaves.<p>

- Alors il est hors de question que tu y ailles ainsi. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre. C'est ça ? fit-il, un peu amer.  
>- Que suggères-tu alors ? enchaina directement l'esclave, sans répondre.<br>- Je trouverai une veste avec les armoiries.

L'air fermé et la voix froide du plus jeune firent sourire Sosuke, ravi.

Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsqu'il rejoint son père à l'hôpital le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles de Masaki, il lui fut confirmé que le samedi suivant il était convié à une soirée donnée au manoir Kurosaki. Devant son étonnement quand au lieu, Isshin lui apprit avec amusement que seule une petite partie de la demeure avait brûlé : quelques chambres et l'aile principale. Il apprit aussi qu'une portion de sa chambre avait été épargnée et que les affaires sauvées avait été emballées et mises dans un coin en attendant la fin des travaux.

Il insista pour être là bas avant tous les autres. Parce que se déplacer avec la tenue « officielle » ne l'enchantais pas plus que ça. Pour cause : elle était plutôt voyante. On y retrouvait ce même rouge foncé, des pieds à la tête, à l'exception de gants noirs. Les épaulettes et autres décoration du torse était dorées, tout comme le col fermé et la fameuse lune ouvragée décorant tout le dos.  
>Sosuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de siffler en le voyant habillé ainsi, plus pour le gêner qu'autre chose. Il s'amusa de voir les joues du jeune homme tenter de rivaliser avec la couleur du tissu. Pour retrouver contenance, il tendit la fameuse veste à Aizen, qu'il avait emprunté à son père et l'aida à l'enfiler. Simple, les dorures se retrouvaient au niveau des extrémités des manches, elles mêmes larges. Les boutons fermés, Ichigo prit quand même la peine de passer une ceinture en tissus autour de la taille, plus symbolique qu'autre chose, ce qui fit ricaner l'esclave. Le noir du pantalon complétait la tenue.<p>

- Je vais avoir chaud, fit Sosuke une fois sur le chemin du manoir.  
>- Ne te plains pas ! Ma tenue est mille fois pire que la tienne ! Râla Ichigo, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réception.<p>

Devant les portes, l'étudiant inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, avant de se tourner vers l'esclave et de se serrer contre lui, pour se donner courage. Il ignora le regard surpris et resta un instant le nez collé contre le tissu rouge, sans qu'Aizen ne daigne bouger. Il releva finalement la tête, les sourcils un peu plus froncés que d'habitude.

- Ne laisse personne aller contre ta volonté, Sosuke.  
>- J'ai ta bénédiction pour n'en faire qu'à ma tête ?<br>- Oui. Sauf avec moi. fit le jeune homme, avec un sourire mutin.  
>- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, concéda l'esclave.<p>

Un même sourire étira leurs lèvres, avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à faire volte face et à ouvrir la porte pour rentrer dans ce qu'il avait surnommé quelques temps plus tôt « l'enfer ». Ichigo ignora les regards braqués sur lui et s'avança, suivit d'Aizen. Il remarqua le regard quelque peu étonné d'Isshin qui finit par lui envoyé un signe d'encouragement avant de retourner à ses discussions avec d'autres hommes.

Le début de la soirée n'eut rien de remarquable en soi. Ichigo finit par entrevoir une silhouette familière en la personne d'Ishida. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Sosuke qui s'éclipsa très vite pour tenter de trouver une zone un peu moins peuplée. Son maître ne se fit pas trop de soucis pour lui et à raison. On ne tarda pas à venir se plaindre de son comportement peu conciliant et il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas rire, lorsqu'ils repartaient, après s'être fait renvoyer une seconde fois par lui.  
>Alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement un verre, il se fit la réflexion qu'il préférait ça. C'est à dire, qu'Aizen et lui soient complices - c'était relatif, mais l'idée était là - qu'ennemis. Même si beaucoup, Ishida le premier, lui reprochait son laxisme et les libertés qu'il lui donnait. Il ne changerait pour rien au monde. Il préférait même. De toute façon, Sosuke était revenu de lui-même à ses côtés après quelques heures, avec un air visiblement satisfait. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.<p>

- Tu n'es plus avec ton ami, Kurosaki ?  
>- Non, il a été entrainé à danser plus loin.<br>- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas son regard. Ni son attitude, conclu froidement Aizen.

Perplexe, l'étudiant chercha à lui demander des explications mais l'esclave se contenta de croiser les bras et de ne plus parler. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, lui aussi ne l'avait pas aimé au premier abord. Sosuke ne chercha plus à s'éloigner par la suite et resta même sagement dans son sillage. Peut-être trop silencieux.  
>Il arrêta de s'en préoccuper lorsque son père vint même le rejoindre pour discuter de ses études. Il finit par lui poser des questions pour savoir si son fils s'en sortait tout seul. Il se risqua même à tenter de discuter avec le brun, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit que par monosyllabe, le visage encore plus fermé qu'auparavant. Il lui en voulait encore pour son épreuve de force et le lui faisait ouvertement comprendre.<p>

- Ichigo, mon petit ! les interrompit une voix féminine, enjouée  
>- Bonsoir tante Aleyna.<p>

Ichigo offrit un sourire à sa tante, qui vint le serrer brièvement contre lui avant de relever son visage pour le détailler plus attentivement. Il était vrai qu'il était rare que la Famille Kurosaki soit réunie au grand complet et ça faisait bien cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu. Il la vit adresser un léger signe de tête à Aizen avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui et de l'attirer un peu à l'écart. Pour discuter tranquillement sans doute.

Aleyna était la petite sœur d'Isshin. La veste avec les fameuses armoiries de sa tenue était ouverte, révélant le haut de sa robe rouge. Simple, mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Les cheveux et les yeux étaient aussi noirs que son frère. Elle était par contre plus réservée au niveau du caractère : la plupart de ses gestes était lents et mesurés et il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu autre chose que de la douceur sur son visage.  
>Comme pour confirmer, elle lui offrit un doux sourire, alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu pour croiser les bras devant son ventre après avoir repoussé une de ses longues mèches dans son dos. Comme son père, elle dégageait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'impressionnant. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait perdu son mari et gérait sa branche secondaire toute seule.<p>

- Est-ce là tout ce que tu as à me dire, Ichigo ?  
>- C'est que, je n'ai rien à vous raconter de passionnant ma tante, souffla le jeune homme, gêné.<br>- Vraiment ? reprit Aleyna, surprise, Shiro m'a pourtant dit que tu aurais plein de choses à rapporter.

Shiro… Ichigo eut une légère grimace à ce nom. Fils unique et chéri d'Aleyna, il était de ce fait son cousin. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Ou plutôt, Shiro semblait le détester et, de ce fait, il était juste insupportable avec lui. Seulement parce qu'il était l'héritier de la branche principale. C'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Sauf avec sa mère.

- Shiro est ici ?  
>- Oui, et il est parti à ta recherche sitôt arrivé ici. Il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de te revoir.<p>

Il adorait sa tante, vraiment mais elle était tellement aveugle quant il s'agissait de Shiro. Même si Isshin lui avait dit un jour que les colères de sa sœur étaient terribles et qu'il plaignait son fils. Enfin, au moins pouvait-il commencer à prévoir un plan pour se replier et s'en aller de la soirée avant de croiser son cousin. Il était resté un moment et s'était montré, son père ne lui en voudrait donc pas s'il quittait la soirée prématurément.  
>Il commença à jeter des regards en coin à droite et à gauche, jusqu'à croiser le visage intrigué de Sosuke. Aleyna préféra ignorer ce petit manège. Elle ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher sans parler un peu aussi se décida t-il à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui lui été arrivé ces derniers mois.<p>

- Ho, quand je pense que tu as déjà ton esclave, souffla la femme, posant une de ses mains sur son visage, Shiro n'arrive pas à trouver son bonheur. Mais entre nous, je crois qu'il n'y met pas du sien.  
>- Je vous avouerai que ce n'est pas toujours facile, ma tante. Sosuke a un caractère… disons difficile.<br>- Un capricieux ?  
>- Je dirais un indépendant, plutôt.<p>

Sa tante eut un regard indéchiffrable. Elle finit par avoir un léger rire, murmurant un « un indépendant… Je vois » clairement amusé, qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, tu y arriveras.  
>- Merci…<br>- File maintenant, avant qu'il ne te trouve.

Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'Aleyna le poussait gentiment vers Aizen avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Il poussa un léger soupir et il s'empara du bras de Sosuke pour le tirer vers la sortie la plus proche, en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. La porte refermée derrière eux il s'autorisa un souffle soulagé. Mais ça aurait été bien trop beau d'espérer sans sortir aussi facilement, et il soupçonnait son cousin de l'avoir déjà repéré depuis un moment déjà. Et de lui faire une fausse joie.

- He ! Fraisy-boy, tu vas où là ?  
>- Bonsoir, Shiro, rétorqua Ichigo, visiblement agacé<p>

Il fit demi-tour pour tomber face au sourire goguenard du dit cousin. Il portait une tenue similaire à la sienne, similaire à celle d'Aizen à l'exception du blason qui se situait sur la poitrine en plus du dos. Si ce n'était les cheveux et les cheveux blancs et la peau blafarde, due à son albinisme, et les pupilles rendues dorée par des lentilles de couleur, ainsi que les lèvres noires - une lubie supplémentaire - son cousin était son portrait craché.  
>Physiquement du moins, parce qu'au niveau du caractère ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il sentit d'ailleurs l'esclave à ses côtés se raidir et se renfrogner, en une attitude méprisante alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Shiro prit un air blessé suite à son désir de lui échapper.<p>

- Dire que je suis venu exprès pour toi ! Tu pourrais faire un effort.  
>- Pour t'entendre encore me promettre que tu renverseras la branche principale pour prendre ma place ? grinça Ichigo, Je m'en passe, Shiro.<p>

Devant la voix froide du jeune homme, le dénommé Shiro leva les mains devant lui avec un sourire, en signe de paix. Une pseudo-paix qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il sentit alors une main se poser dans le bas du dos, et se déplacer pour le pousser légèrement afin de corriger sa position pour le forcer à se tenir droit. Devant l'air un peu surpris qu'arbora son cousin, il comprit que Sosuke cherchait à lui donner l'avantage en le forçant à se redresser.

- En fait, j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ton esclave, commença Shiro. Et devant l'air interrogateur d'Ichigo, il continua : savoir ce qui sera mien lorsque je t'aurais renversé, majesté.  
>- Être tien ? murmura Aizen, après un silence, décidé à répondre puisque son maître ne le faisait pas.<p>

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Sosuke se mit à rire. Un rire bas, moqueur, qui traduisait à merveille ce qu'il pensait et qui était la meilleure insulte qu'il pouvait offrir. Cela eut au moins le mérite de surprendre Shiro qui abandonna en un instant son air narquois pour plisser les yeux. Ichigo n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour deviner le sourire mauvais et l'air supérieur de l'esclave. Un bon retour aux sources. Son cousin était probablement encore moins habitué que lui à ce genre de réponse.

Malheureusement pour lui, Aizen ne perdrait pas son temps pour le mettre plus bas que terre.  
>Malheureusement pour Sosuke, quand Shiro désirait quelque chose, il était du genre tenace.<br>Malheureusement pour Ichigo… Bah… Il se retrouvait au milieu des deux autres, à faire tampon.

- La ferme, l'esclave. J't'ai pas causé.  
>- Quelle réponse intelligente, digne de ton cousin.<br>- Hé ! s'écria Ichigo, pas spécialement heureux de la comparaison.  
>- Je me demande si tu seras toujours aussi sarcastique avec un bâillon au fond de la gorge, cracha Shiro en s'avançant de quelques pas.<p>

Ichigo sentit les choses s'envenimer et réagit enfin. Il posa vivement une main sur la bouche d'Aizen pour l'empêcher de répliquer vertement et se plaça entre son cousin - sur le torse duquel il posa son autre main - et son esclave. Il se fit fusiller du regard et insulter autant par Sosuke que par Shiro mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. A la place, il repoussa son cousin et commença à pousser l'esclave vers la sortie pour clore définitivement l'échange.

- Continue d'espérer dans ton coin Shiro. On s'en va, la discussion est close, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Quoi ? s'écria l'autre Kurosaki, tu…<br>- N'est ce pas ?

La voix froide du jeune homme trahissait son début de colère et aucun des deux autres ne se risqua à l'attiser encore plus. Ichigo salua rapidement son cousin, et ils prirent congé. Il ne relâcha vraiment Aizen qu'une fois dans un taxi les ramenant à son appartement. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à son père ni à ses sœurs. Même beaucoup… Il se consola en se disant qu'il les reverrait surement le lendemain à l'hôpital.  
>Le trajet retour se fit dans un silence total. Bras et jambes croisés, Sosuke avait fermé les yeux et il ne broncha pas lorsqu'Ichigo laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule pour se reposer. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à l'appartement, alors qu'il venait de balancer sa veste sur le meuble le plus proche, que le jeune homme l'arrêta pour le forcer à lui faire face.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien que t'es énervé.  
>- Comme quelqu'un qui réalise que son maître est un lâche.<br>- Quoi? Non ! C'est juste… Je veux seulement qu'on me fiche la paix, et Shiro… Il ne sait pas s'arrêter, râla Ichigo, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me prendre la tête. Il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire de toute façon.  
>- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu fuis.<br>- D'accord, si tu veux, Et alors ?

L'esclave laissa échapper un sifflement, agacé sans doute par les réactions de l'étudiant. Il secoua la main, comme pour chasser quelque chose et fit un pas en direction d'Ichigo. Par réflexe, celui-ci recula d'autant. Aizen fronça les sourcils et s'empara du col du jeune homme pour le tirer violemment à lui.

- Il y a tellement d'autres choses à faire que de tourner le dos et t'en aller. Pour le coup, je suis déçu.  
>- Et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse d'autre ? demanda Ichigo, las.<br>- La même chose qu'il y a quelques jours. Je veux retrouver celui qui m'a répondu ce soir-là. Lui seul, est digne de mon intérêt.

Le jeune homme se figea alors que Sosuke le relâchait et le dépassait pour disparaitre finalement dans sa chambre. Lui-même resta un instant immobile, les paroles d'Aizen en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait absolument pas où il voulait en venir, d'autant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rappelait juste s'être énervé. Grandement énervé. Pas plus.

Il alla s'écrouler sur le canapé et mit la télévision en marche sur une chaine quelconque. Juste se vider l'esprit. Rien d'autre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il piqua du nez et se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, un des coussins entre ses bras. La télécommande tomba au sol alors que Morphée venait l'emporter.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p> 


	7. Livre I Ch 7

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Le concierge, Mr. Augustin K. par contre est ma propriété ! (on ne rigole pas ;P)<br>_**

**Note**: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p>Je réponds (toujours) à toutes les reviews, via le système de réponse aux reviews!<p>

La review anonyme:

_Lynn_: Voila une bonne nouvelle ^^. Aizen est insaisissable et il réserve encore quelques petites surprises ^^ (du moins je l'espère)  
>Je n'en doute pas une minute \o j'attends ta review avec impatience alors ;)

* * *

><p><em>Le jeune homme se figea alors que Sosuke le relâchait et le dépassait pour disparaitre finalement dans sa chambre. Lui-même resta un instant immobile, les paroles d'Aizen en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait absolument pas où il voulait en venir, d'autant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rappelait juste s'être énervé. Grandement énervé. Pas plus.<br>Il alla s'écrouler sur le canapé et mit la télévision en marche sur une chaine quelconque. Juste se vider l'esprit. Rien d'autre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende, il piqua du nez et se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, un des coussins entre ses bras. La télécommande tomba au sol alors que Morphée venait l'emporter._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 7<em>

Un nouveau mois s'écoula, sans que rien de passionnant ne se déroule. Les journées de l'étudiant étaient divisées entre ses études, et les visites à l'hôpital. Du moins durant la première semaine puisque Masaki ne fut pas longue à sortir. Elle n'avait reçu que quelques blessures légères.

Au niveau de ses relations ? Au point mort également. Sosuke n'était plus dans le mépris clairement affiché. Disons plutôt une légère hostilité. Mais au moins il ne cherchait plus à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Alors il avait fini par instaurer une sorte de… rituel ? Il ne savait pas exactement comment définir cela. Toujours était-il qu'il avait prit cette habitude, lorsqu'il rentrait des cours, de rejoindre le brun pour une étreinte brève avant qu'il ne se sépare pour retourner à ses fiches et ses leçons, tranquille dans sa chambre.  
>Parfois, lorsqu'il se décidait à se poser pour regarder un peu la télé, plus pour déconnecter son cerveau que par réel intérêt, il en profitait un peu plus. Ça lui évitait au moins de se sentir complètement seul.<p>

Même si Sosuke ne réagissait pas, ou très peu. Il se contentait de se laisser faire, en attendant qu'il en ait assez et s'en aille. Parfois il grognait et bougeait légèrement, mais c'était plus pour trouver une position plus confortable pour lui. Il fallait dire que… cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'il venait s'étaler de tout son poids sur lui alors qu'il était sur le canapé.  
>Qu'Aizen décide de l'ignorer l'ennuyait un peu à vrai dire, mais dans la mesure où il avait cessé de le railler à tout bout de champs, il ne lui en demandait pas plus. Il se contentait de ce qu'il lui offrait actuellement.<p>

Oh… Il se doutait bien que cette indifférence à son égard était liée aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées ce soir là bien sûr. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire au juste. Aizen avait refusé de lui répondre lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il devait trouver tout seul.  
>Il tournait en rond, et en revenait toujours à se demander comment il aurait dû réagir. Se mettre en colère face à son cousin… n'était pas exactement la meilleure solution. C'était même la plus inefficace. A bien y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas de que quelque chose ait, un jour, réussi à le calmer.<br>Et puis, bon. Même si Shiro était assez énervant, il l'appréciait malgré tout… quand il était de bonne humeur, il était un très bon allié. Il l'avait tiré plusieurs fois des ennuis et lui avait évité de sérieuses blessures. A cause de ses cheveux. Sa mère lui avait dit que leur couleur était magnifique, mais beaucoup trop voyante. Elle avait souvent eu tendance à attirer l'attention. Une attention dont il se serait parfois bien passé.

Enfin, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

On était désormais mi-novembre, et alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et son écharpe pour partir en cours, il se surprit à languir d'arriver aux vacances de noël. Histoire d'avoir la paix… Et aussi de ne plus avoir à aller se geler dehors.

- A ce soir, Sosuke.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour quitter l'appartement, puisqu'il savait très bien qu'il n'en aurait pas. Pour preuve, Sosuke ne daigna même pas lever le nez de son livre, même lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du verrou. Il se demandait encore la raison de cet enfermement puisqu'étant libre de ses mouvements il pouvait très bien l'enlever pour s'en aller.

« _Mesure de précaution, quelle question._ » lui avait répondu froidement Ichigo lorsqu'il avait osé lui demander directement, un beau matin. C'était une évidence bien sûr, ce qu'il pouvait être idiot des fois, vraiment... Au moins le jeune homme avait-il finalement compris qu'il avait intérêt à lui trouver une occupation.  
>Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, accompagner l'adolescent à ses cours et que sortir flâner dans les rues ne l'intéressait pas du tout. L'étudiant avait d'abord pensé à une console de jeux avant d'opter pour la littérature et les ouvrages d'histoire, après lui avoir demandé ses centres d'intérêts. Ichigo avait remarqué la manière dont ses yeux avaient brillé quand il avait mis la main sur ses cours d'histoire de la médecine. Avec ses révisions il avait tendance à laisser trainer ses feuilles partout. Alors il avait fait l'effort de prendre en priorité ce genre d'ouvrage, et il avait gardé la console pour lui.<p>

L'esclave prit un livre au hasard, une tasse de thé prés de lui. Il s'installa dans le canapé avec l'intention de ne plus en bouger. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la mâtiné qu'il fut dérangé, après qu'on est toqué à la porte. Un quelconque vendeur à la sauvette, qu'il aurait volontiers ignoré si ça n'avait pas été aussi insistant. Il referma l'ouvrage d'un geste brusque, alors qu'on toquait pour la dixième fois consécutive.

Il se leva, et ouvrit à l'imprudent d'un mouvement brusque, peu heureux. Ce fut pour tomber face à Shiro qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il le salua d'un bref mouvement de la main, lâchant un « _bah enfin_». Insensible, Aizen se contenta de grogner, et referma la porte aussi sec. Ce fut sans compter la main du cousin d'Ichigo qui l'empêcha de finir le mouvement et de remettre le verrou.

- Pas content de me voir ? Allez, ouvre.  
>- Ton cousin n'est pas là, soupira l'esclave, dégage.<br>- C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

Sosuke ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire ironique, alors qu'il faisait de nouveau face à Shiro. Il l'empêcha d'entrer à défaut de pouvoir lui claquer la porte au nez. Ce gamin voulait donc venir lui chercher des ennuis ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que de pourrir la journée d'un pauvre esclave ?  
>Oui, pauvre. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour désigner l'acharnement du destin sur sa personne dernièrement.<p>

- Tu m'as vu maintenant, tu peux repartir, fit-il d'une voix douce, tenant l'adolescent à distance.  
>- Ne soit pas si hostile, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente.<br>- Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.  
>- Tu me laisses entrer ?<br>- Que je réfléchisse… Non.

Le jeune homme eut une moue boudeuse, et il gonfla les joues, mécontent. Sur le coup, Aizen eut devant les yeux une copie conforme d'Ichigo dans ses grands jours. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas voulu. Ne serait-ce que par ce que Shiro finit par soupirer et abandonner son attitude « amicale » voyant que c'était inutile face à lui. Il l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de refermer la porte.

- J'ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête, t'es qu'un esclave après tout.  
>- Viens-en aux faits. Et déguerpis.<br>- Tu m'agaces, siffla l'adolescent, j'ai bien envie de te faire ravaler tes grands airs.

Aizen eut un soupir, alors qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez. Il montrait très clairement son agacement face à l'attitude du jeune homme. Ce dernier d'ailleurs eut un sourire mauvais et fit passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il fit quelque pas et posa ses doigts sur le torse de l'esclave qui eut un sursaut, la chassant immédiatement. Shiro voulut profiter que les mains de l'esclave serrent ses poignets. Il s'avança pour tenter poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, mais se fit repousser avant d'y parvenir. Il grogna.  
>Es-ce qu'il abandonna ? Bien évidement que non. Plus il était repoussé et plus il s'acharnait. Un trait de famille, sans aucun doute. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Surtout qu'il s'était désormais mis en tête de lui sortir toute une liste de propositions indécentes, dont il n'écouta pas la moitié. Il préféra arrêter ce moulin à parole d'une main plaquée sur la bouche.<p>

- Tais-toi, tu es fatiguant.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux. Il y vit sa chance alors que l'esclave s'était avancé pour le faire taire. Aussi rapidement que possible, sa propre main vient serrer le poignet de Sosuke, alors qu'il écrasait violement ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'élan qu'il prit, allié à la surprise d'Aizen, forcèrent celui-ci à reculer. Son dos heurta sans douceur le mur à côté de la porte. Shiro eut juste le temps de laisser sa main libre glisser sur le bas ventre avant que ses lèvres ne soient mordues sans scrupule. Il se recula par réflexe, et ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer une seule parole, il reçu un puissant choc sur le thorax, qui lui coupa quelque peu le souffle et le contraignit à reculer.

Il porta une main à ses lèvres douloureuses, siffla en apercevant du sang sur ses doigts. Ce connard ne l'avait pas loupé et le regard noisette était plus méprisant que jamais. Il se força à ignorer la douleur pour se redresser et offrit un sourire mauvais à Sosuke, désireux de reprendre l'ascendant. Du moins croyait-il le faire.

- Je suis prêt à parier que le prince ne t'a pas touché, fit-il alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, il est bien trop prude pour cela. Je serai donc le premier à te baiser.  
>- Ça j'en doute, fit l'esclave, avec un rire.<br>- Trouve mieux.  
>- Peux-tu seulement comprendre les réponses plus élaborées, <em>petite monture<em>? ricana Aizen, se reculant pour clore définitivement la conversation et la porte. Il mit le verrou pour être certain avoir la paix.

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis un bruit sourd raisonna dans l'appartement suivit de la voix forte mais étouffée par la porte d'entrée de l'adolescent. La colère était très nettement perceptible et Sosuke s'autorisa un dernier rire, moqueur, par pure provocation, alors qu'il s'adossait à la dite porte. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres comme pour tenter d'effacer le geste de Shiro. Lui faire croire qu'il était en position de force pour mieux le faire chuter par la suite et il récoltait une réaction absolument fantastique. L'adolescent finit par se calmer tout seul. Du moins arrêta t-il de taper contre le panneau de bois, posant son front dessus. Il savait que l'esclave était juste derrière.

- Profite… Par ce que je te jure, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ton cul m'appartiendra. Et je me ferai une joie de te faire regretter cet instant.  
>- J'en tremble, fut la réponse qu'Aizen daigna donner avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Il se retrancha dans le salon après être aller se chercher une nouvelle tasse de thé. De retour dans sa position première, le récipient brulant dans les mains il se permit de souffler en baissant légèrement la tête. Puis il ferma les yeux, et chassa ce moment de sa mémoire.<p>

Il décida de passer sous silence cet événement non désiré à Ichigo. Par ce que ça ne le concernait pas, dans un premier temps, et enfin par ce qu'il n'accordait qu'une importance relativement minime à cette scène. Quoi que pouvait bien décider de faire Shiro, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à la repousser. Il ne ferait plus l'erreur de comparer les deux jeunes gens, ça lui éviterait les mauvaises surprises.  
>Il se replongea dans son livre, l'incident fut vite oublié, jusqu'à ce que le verrou ne se fasse de nouveau entendre. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Ichigo fatigué qui envoya son sac voler dans un coin de l'entrée avant qu'il ne rejoigne le salon pour venir lourdement s'effondrer sur lui. Sosuke n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour le réceptionner et éviter ainsi des douleurs inutiles. Avec un soupir, il leva son ouvrage pour continuer sa lecture, stoïque.<p>

Amorphe, le nez contre son torse, l'étudiant bougea finalement un peu avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Trop bas, et étouffé par le tissu.

- Oui. Je suis entièrement d'accord, railla l'esclave pour la forme

Ichigo grogna et releva la tête pour le fixer. C'est à ce moment là qu'Aizen remarqua les cernes monstrueuses qui décoraient le dessous des yeux ambre. Il eut une légère grimace, ce qui vexa le jeune homme qui fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

- Te fous pas de moi…  
>- J'oserais jamais.<p>

L'étudiant plissa les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement désespéré et de laisser sa tête retomber. Il se mit à pester contre le rythme effréné des cours et un certain esclave peu enclin à lui faciliter la tache. Sosuke pu l'entendre marmonner qu'il en avait marre et tout un tas d'autres choses, avant qu'Ichigo ne se redresse brusquement, un air franchement étonné sur le visage.

- Attends un peu… Tu recommences ?  
>- Recommencer quoi ?<br>- Ça ! Réagir, m'énerver !

Haussant un sourcil, Aizen referma son livre pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il prit simplement la peine de coincer son doigt, comme marque page. Il ramena ses bras contre lui, toute son attention focalisée sur le jeune homme. Toujours aussi suspicieux, Ichigo avança brusquement son visage vers lui et par réflexe, il utilisa son ouvrage comme bouclier. Il s'empêcha de rire alors qu'un bruit sourd et un nouveau gémissement de douleur témoignaient de la rencontre inattendue.

- Je crains de ne pas voir où tu veux en venir.  
>- Il s'est passé un truc durant mon absence…<br>- Tu vas me faire le coup du maître paranoïaque, maintenant ?  
>- Pas du tout !<p>

Il y eut un silence éloquent entre les deux hommes, l'un boudeur, l'autre blasé. Ichigo finit par se redresser avec un soupir, pour se retrouver assis sur la taille de Sosuke. Il se passa une main dans ses courtes mèches, quelque peu gêné.

- Oh, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué.  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

L'étudiant quitta le canapé avec un geste agacé de la main et il s'étira avec une grimace. Résigné, il retourna à son travail habituel, sans un mot de plus, pour finalement s'endormir sur son bureau, trop fatigué pour continuer d'assimiler ses leçons. L'esclave passa à côté de lui, mais ne daigna pas le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. On lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois. Pas deux.

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain, son corps lui rappela gentiment qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette position pour dormir. S'étirer ne lui apporta que des douleurs et il ne tarda pas à paniquer en réalisant que s'il ne partait pas immédiatement, il allait être en retard pour ses cours.

La semaine qui suivit n'eut rien de bien palpitant. Si ce n'est que les cernes et la fatigue donnaient au jeune homme un air de fantôme qui fit beaucoup rire le petit groupe que lui et Ishida rejoignait à midi, le Quincy ayant très vite été accepté. L'atmosphère entre les deux garçons était d'ailleurs devenu tendue : Ichigo ayant eu le malheur de le taquiner quelque peu après avoir remarqué l'intérêt brutal du garçon à lunette pour son amie d'enfance, Orihime. Sèchement rabroué par Uryû, ils s'étaient disputés et l'étudiant avait marmonné en partant quelque chose à propos d'un balai coincé quelque part.

Cependant, les rires avaient laissé place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'Uryû avait avoué qu'il avait dû plusieurs fois réveiller Ichigo qui s'était endormi en cours. Si le jeune homme avait râlé et lui avait rappelé qu'il avait promis de tenir sa langue, il dut très vite se faire tout petit face au sermon de Tatsuki.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue ! avait-il répondu, avant d'hausser les épaules, j'rattraperai mon sommeil quand j'aurais le temps.  
>- C'est ce qu'on dit avant d'être retrouvé raide mort ! hurla son amie en retour.<br>- T'exagères pas un peu ?  
>- Mais non ! enchaina Orihime, assise à côté de lui, imagine que tu t'endormes d'un coup et que tu tombes dans les escaliers et puis…<p>

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre. Ne serait-ce que par les cinq regards sceptiques qui se posèrent sur sa personne. Orihime lui proposa même de profiter des pauses pour faire une petite sieste et offrit ses genoux comme oreiller de fortune. C'est avec les joues rouges qu'il refusa net. La jeune fille accusa le coup, mais n'insista pas plus. Il en fut désolé pour elle, mais préféra éviter de partir dans des explications qui seraient foireuses, de peur de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

Ishida lui en voulu un peu plus pour ça. D'autant qu'il était dans le même état de fatigue que lui. Peut être un peu moins. Mais il avait vite compris lorsqu'entre deux cours, le garçon avait sortit des cachets qu'il avait englouti. Des vitamines entre autre. En interceptant son regard interloqué il avait eut un léger sourire et lui avait tendu la boite.

- Tu en veux, Kurosaki ?  
>- Non merci.<p>

Il avait décidé ne pas utiliser ce genre de procédé, d'autant qu'Uryû lui avait dit qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouvé le sommeil depuis peu. Il préférait éviter de dérégler tout son système, juste pour pouvoir suivre des cours rasoirs au possible.

- Tu devrais arrêter, Ishida.  
>- Pas moyen.<p>

La discussion se clôtura là, et le Quincy le laissa piquer de nouveau du nez lors du cours suivant. Le menton au creux de la main, il avait fermé les yeux un instant et avait sombré. Il ne le comprit qu'en se réveillant, alors qu'il se faisait la remarque que le professeur avait radicalement changé de sujet. Ils en étaient venus à un certain roulement : l'un prenait des notes pendant que l'autre dormait plus ou moins en écoutant. Le cours ou la fois suivante, ils échangeaient. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à photocopier les feuilles de l'autre et réviser tranquillement par la suite.

Et parfois, ils avaient de bonnes surprises. Comme ce vendredi où leur dernier cours sauta, le prof n'étant pas disponible. Les 4 heures de biologie en moins, il avait eut l'idée dans un premier temps de rejoindre la bibliothèque universitaire. C'était sans compter sur Orihime qui, ayant finit ses cours, le retrouva par hasard à une des tables.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Je pensais que tu étais encore en cours !  
>- Le prof n'est pas là, ch'uis venu bosser ici.<p>

La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils, et avait refermé le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Devant son regard surpris, elle prit l'ouvrage contre elle, pour être certain qu'il n'y toucherait plus et lui demanda de rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Avec un sourire, elle lui assura qu'elle remettrait tout en place si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Trop surpris, il avait obéi sans broncher.

- Passe un bon week-end, Kurosaki-kun !lui avait alors lancé la jeune fille avec un signe de la main. Il lui avait répondu d'un simple mouvement de la tête avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Les colères d'Inoue étaient rares. Pour ne pas dire presque inexistante. Pas de cri, pas de violence, rien de tout cela. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour faire plier les gens quand elle était vraiment décidée. Enfin… c'était en théorie puisqu'elle restait en retrait la plupart du temps.  
>Certains la trouvaient stupide et inutile. C'était faux. Elle vivait dans son petit monde, sa force était particulière, mais bien présente. Il se demandait parfois si elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Oui, surement. Mais elle préférait rester spectatrice que de devenir actrice.<p>

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta un instant dans une enseigne, histoire de se prendre un chocolat. Ça lui servirait à garder ses mains au chaud et à ne pas arriver totalement frigorifié à l'appartement.

Manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade !

Cela lui prit quelques minutes supplémentaires. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas foule et il put reprendre son chemin tranquillement. Après avoir gentiment repoussé la serveuse qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Du rentre dedans plus ou moins subtil, qui le gêna plus qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée, il se promit de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Le récipient en carton dans les mains, il soupira en marchant lentement le long de la rue. A quoi bon courir, il ne se sentait pas du tout l'énergie pour ça. Les premières gorgées chocolatées lui firent un bien fou, et il s'amusa un instant à souffler dans le vide. Il lui semblait que la brume était plus épaisse, puisque la chaleur dégagée était un peu plus importante que d'habitude.  
>Finalement, Orihime et les autres avaient raison. Ce soir et le week-end prochain, il les consacrerait à un repos bien mérité. Ça lui permettrait de reprendre plus belle pour la suite. Et d'éviter ainsi de devoir se droguer pour continuer. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…<p>

Arrivé devant son immeuble il étouffa un bâillement, et se débarrassa de son gobelet, désormais vide, dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il se frotta les mains en pestant contre le froid lorsqu'il composa le code digital de la porte d'entrée. Il récupéra son courrier machinalement et sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour faire face au concierge qui détourna les yeux, visiblement confus et ennuyé. Allons bon, qu'es ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les lettres dans son sac, il s'était approché de l'homme âgé et aux cheveux grisonnants, mais qui n'était pas méchant. Peut être parfois un peu trop curieux. Celui-ci se gratta la nuque, hésitant visiblement sur la réponse, avant de secouer les mains.

- Rien, Kurosaki-sama. C'est juste… Enfin… Il me semblait…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Il me semblait vous avoir déjà vu passé, monsieur.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme, alors que le concierge retrouvait un léger sourire, visiblement content. Il se saisit de son balai, posé contre le mur à côté de lui puis se remit à sa tache en sifflotant. L'étudiant finit par l'interrompre à nouveau, et se posta devant son nez, ses mains crispées sur la bandoulière de son sac.

- Comment ça, déjà passé ?  
>- Eh bien, à part les cheveux et les yeux, une personne vous ressemblant est montée. J'ai cru que c'était vous. Je sais que les jeunes ont de drôle de lubies et… Mais ça m'étonnait un peu de votre part. Enfin, je suis content de voir que je me suis trompé…. Monsieur ?<p>

Déjà blanc, Ichigo avait pâlit un peu plus, et l'homme se pencha, quelque peu inquiet de le voir dans cet état. C'est qu'il l'aimait bien ce petit, même si son dynamisme s'était quelque peu éteint ces derniers temps. Le voir le harceler de question aurait presque pu lui faire plaisir, si la panique n'était pas si visible et si perceptible.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?  
>- Les cheveux blancs… Et les yeux… Étranges j'ai envie de dire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir.<br>- Et il est monté ?  
>- Comme il avait les clés dans ses mains, vous comprenez, je…<p>

Le concierge s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa ses paroles, mais le jeune homme devant lui avait déjà disparu. Les bruits de sa course raisonnèrent dans tout le hall. Il râla contre son sac, devenu beaucoup trop encombrant pour le coup. Arrivé devant la cage d'escalier, il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa course effréné. Il ne prit pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur. Transparent, il pouvait voir que celui-ci était en hauteur, et donc bien trop long à descendre. Il se rua dans les escaliers.  
>Il ignora les protestations de son corps qui se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il ignora son point de côté, tout comme sa fatigue qui semblait s'être envolée momentanément. Et il se maudit d'habiter si haut, alors qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, la respiration erratique. Sa poitrine commença bientôt à le brûler. Il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber plusieurs fois en ratant une marche, mais ça ne le freina même pas.<p>

Si Shiro, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui, s'était pointé ici en son absence, c'était un très mauvais signe.  
>Non.<br>Que Shiro se pointe tout cours, était toujours très, très mauvais signe. Et il n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté à savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt _pour qui_, il avait bien pu faire le déplacement. Lui qui croyait qu'il rentrerait bien sagement avec sa tante après la petite soirée.

Mais comment diable son cousin s'était-il procuré la clé de son appartement ?

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta quelques petites secondes, le temps de calmer ses tremblements. Il ferma un instant les yeux et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit, alors qu'il poussait le panneau de bois, évidement déjà ouvert. Heureusement pour lui qu'il y avait un vestibule, qui lui permettait de ne pas être vu tout de suite. Il posa son sac sans bruit au sol et s'avança. Il se faisait justement la réflexion que l'appartement était bien trop silencieux quand raisonna le rire si caractéristique de son cousin.

- Regarde ce que je suis obligé de faire par ta faute. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que je n'vais pas pouvoir t'entendre crier et me supplier.

Ichigo passa dans le salon, son regard se porta immédiatement vers les deux autres hommes. Shiro lui tournait actuellement le dos, trop préoccupé par Sosuke, qu'il avait plaqué au sol. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il fit quelques pas rapides vers eux et sentit ses poings se serrer sous la colère naissante qui s'empara de ses entrailles.  
>Son cousin se releva légèrement pour se déplacer. Se reculer plus exactement. Le jeune homme eut le temps d'apercevoir la chemise ouverte sur le torse d'Aizen qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Et lorsque Shiro eut un reniflement avant de se pencher et d'effleurer de sa main le corps étendu, Ichigo arrêta de réfléchir.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p> 


	8. Livre I Ch 8

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Le concierge, Mr. Augustin K. par contre est ma propriété ! (on ne rigole pas ;P)<br>_**

**Note**: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

**Blabla de l'auteur:**_ J'ai cru comprendre que ma coupure avait été... sadique ^^. Mais au moins je suis sûre que vous allez venir lire la suite ;D_

* * *

><p>Je réponds (toujours) à toutes les reviews, via le système de réponse aux reviews!<p>

Les reviews anonymes:

_Lynn_: La réaction d'Ichigo... La voila haha ^^. Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions dans la mesure où toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre =D  
>Promesse tenue \o, rendez vous au prochain chapitre!  
><em>Suki<em>: Et voila la suiiiite \o/. Tu es bien la seule personne qui plaint Shiro ^^ *air angélique*  
><em>Anon<em>: Double merci ;D. Triple même: merci pour ta review!  
><em>Trinity07<em>: Il a de bonnes raisons de péter un câble non? *grand sourire entendu* xD et oui, le hasard (hahem) fait très bien les choses. Merci le prof et merci Orihime sinon Aizen y passait \o/.  
><em>Carie<em>: Merci et merci pour ta review ;D la suite la voilaaa (sans rire?)  
><em>Lu<em>: Oui, je suis sadique dans l'âme haha. Non en fait, c'est juste une question de découpage de chapitre. J'pouvais pas couper autre part. (oui je me rattrape aux racines ^^)

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo passa dans le salon, son regard se porta immédiatement vers les deux autres hommes. Shiro lui tournait actuellement le dos, trop préoccupé par Sosuke, qu'il avait plaqué au sol. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il fit quelques pas rapides vers eux et sentit ses poings se serrer sous la colère naissante qui s'empara de ses entrailles.<em>

_Son cousin se releva légèrement pour se déplacer. Se reculer plus exactement. Le jeune homme eut le temps d'apercevoir la chemise ouverte sur le torse d'Aizen qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Et lorsque Shiro eut un reniflement avant de se pencher et d'effleurer de sa main le corps étendu, Ichigo arrêta de réfléchir._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu

_Chapitre 8  
><em>

Aussi vite que possible, sa main plongea pour se refermer sur les mèches blanches et tirer vers lui. Il s'attira un glapissement indigné de la part de leur propriétaire, durement projeté en arrière. Shiro atterrit sans douceur. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de réagir qu'une main s'emparait de son col. Il fut relevé pour être plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, tout aussi violemment. Ichigo remarqua que du sang coulait abondamment de son nez et de sa lèvre, signe qu'Aizen ne s'était pas laissé faire, et que les deux hommes s'étaient probablement déjà battus.

- Que lui as-tu fais, Shiro ?  
>- Rien qui ne te regarde, Majesté.<p>

Une réponse qu'Ichigo n'apprécia pas du tout. Son poing vint s'abattre à côté du visage de son cousin qui sursauta, peu habitué à de telles réactions. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et finit par rentrer instinctivement la tête dans les épaules face à la fureur du maitre des lieux.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, fit Ichigo d'une voix plus forte.  
>- Je l'ai juste calmé un peu ! cria à son tour Shiro.<br>- Calmé comment ?

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il s'était mis à hurler. Shiro était allé bien trop loin et s'il tenait à lui faire comprendre que cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer, il s'inquiétait également pour l'esclave allongé au sol à leur côté.

- Je l'ai drogué… avoua finalement son cousin à contrecœur, légèrement, il n'a fait qu'en respirer pendant un temps, crut-il bon de préciser, espérant peut-être atténuer les réactions qui en découleraient. Mais Ichigo fronça les sourcils plus encore. Alors Shiro sortit d'une de ses poches un tissu, visiblement imbibé.

- C'est du GHB, pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, mais il est encore conscient tu sais.  
>- Une… drogue du viol ? Shiro… siffla Ichigo.<br>- Ton esclave est une vraie furie, je n'ai pas eu le choix, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait !

Ichigo serra les dents, et lui répondit d'un formidable coup de poing qui envoya son cousin au sol. Il rattrapa son col dés qu'il se fut remis debout, râlant au passage. Le jeune homme tira pour rapprocher leurs visages et, l'espace d'un moment, Shiro paniqua. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout le cousin qu'il avait l'habitude d'asticoter depuis plusieurs années.  
>Il se sentit poussé, et fut contraint de commencer à reculer. Ichigo menait la danse à sa guise, totalement fermé à tout dialogue apparemment. En même temps, il estimait qu'il n'y avait aucune justification possible. Il ne pouvait faire que profil bas.<p>

- Mon esclave est ma seule propriété, je suis le seul qui puisse le toucher, commença celui-ci, en même temps qu'ils reculaient. Et je t'interdis d'essayer de nouveau de poser tes pattes sur lui. Ni même de venir ici, ou je t'envoie à l'hôpital ! Suis-je bien clair ?  
>- Ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de jouer les grands seigneurs.<br>- Et sois assuré que tante Aleyna en sera informée, répondit froidement Ichigo.  
>- Tu… Enfoiré !<p>

Sa mère était la seule personne qu'il craignait véritablement à ce jour. Malgré ses airs adorables, quand elle était au courant de ses bêtises… Quoique son cousin venait lui aussi de lui prouver qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.  
>Ichigo pivota, et Shiro put le voir poser sa main sur la clinche de la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci. Bientôt ils furent tous deux dans le couloir, et son cousin se débattit pour échapper à sa poigne d'acier. Il le relâcha, et le repoussa dans un même mouvement.<p>

- Comment as-tu obtenu les clés d'ici ?  
>- Ton… père, me les as données. Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais te voir, il n'a pas fait d'histoire.<p>

L'étudiant accusa le coup mais ne répondit rien. Il se détourna pour rentrer dans son appartement. Shiro l'empêcha de refermer la porte et il frissonna quelque peu devant le regard assassin dont son cousin le gratifia. Il avait abandonné toute attitude agressive, désormais beaucoup plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, et mal à l'aise.

- Ne dis rien à ma mère, tenta t-il.  
>- Tu rêves, répondit froidement Ichigo.<br>- Faisons un deal : Si j'te donne une info intéressante, tu gardes le silence.

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de rouvrir la porte pour faire directement face à son cousin. Au moins pouvait-il écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, si ce n'était pas une imbécilité dont Shiro avait le secret.

- Et pourquoi je t'écouterai ?  
>- Par ce que ça concerne ton cher esclave.<p>

Il y eut un silence, et son cousin passa finalement une main dans ses cheveux. Il détourna la tête pour ne plus subir le regard froid d'Ichigo.

- Quand je suis arrivé… Je suis entré sans faire de bruit. J'ai entendu ton esclave discuter.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Il parlait bien trop bas pour que je puisse tout saisir mais… J'ai cru comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec la ville basse. Je présume que c'est une de ses connaissances. Il a raccroché immédiatement quand il m'a vu.

Shiro patienta quelques minutes puis finit par redresser la tête vers Ichigo dont le regard s'était posé sur un point fixe derrière lui. Le jeune homme essayait de trier les informations données et il finit par secouer la tête. Il demanderait directement au concerné pour avoir sa version de l'histoire.

- Alors ?  
>- Dégage Shiro. Je t'ai assez vu.<br>- Tsss.

L'étudiant referma la porte, et son cousin n'insista pas. Il partit. Il savait maintenant qu'Ichigo ne dirait rien à sa mère, et qu'il pouvait donc désormais rentrer tranquille. « _Même en colère, sa majesté restait parfois trop gentil_ » pensa t-il avec une certaine ironie.  
>Le jeune homme se dépêcha de revenir dans la pièce principale. Il se pencha sur Sosuke pour inspecter les dégâts. La lèvre inférieure était entaillée et du sang maculait le menton et le haut du torse de celui-ci, ce qui tachait au passage la veste blanche qu'il portait. Enfin, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard noisette qui le fixait, neutre. Il devint meurtrier lorsqu'il avança la main pour repousser quelques mèches et essuyer un peu le sang. Sa colère remonta en flèche.<p>

- Quoi ? aboya t-il, agacé. Ravale moi immédiatement ta foutu fierté mal placée. Tu me fais chier toi aussi avec tes conneries.

Les lèvres de l'esclave tremblèrent quelque peu, signe qu'il aurait bien voulu lui répondre vertement mais qu'il en était incapable. Néanmoins son regard se fit plus doux. Ichigo analysa rapidement la situation. Impossible pour lui de le soulever pour le déplacer. Sosuke était bien trop lourd pour lui. Il inspira, avant de se placer derrière Aizen et de passer ses bras autour du torse pour le tirer. Seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour rejoindre les chambres. Aizen faisait son poids, mais sa colère et son inquiétude lui permirent de faire le trajet. Il ne perdit pas de temps et enleva la chemise de l'adulte avant de l'installer sous d'épaisses couvertures. Il prit soin de nettoyer le sang avec un linge humide.  
>Même si son cousin avait affirmé l'avoir drogué « légèrement », il avait dû forcément mélanger sa drogue à autre chose pour que Sosuke reste ainsi totalement immobile. Et actuellement il voulait éviter une possible hypothermie. L'esclave sous les couvertures, il se fit un petit plaisir en s'amusant à le border, ne serait-ce que pour le regard noir qui suivit chacun de ses mouvements.<p>

Alors il redescendit, toute adrénaline disparue. Il s'installa à la grande table du salon. Il alluma son ordinateur portable pour effectuer quelques recherches plus poussées sur la drogue que lui avait indiqué Shiro.

« _Aussi appelé « ecstasy liquide », le GHB peut être retrouvé sous forme de poudre, de capsule ou de granulés à dissoudre. Il n'a ni odeur, ni saveur (ou très peu) […] Les effets surviennent environ quinze minutes après entrée dans l'organisme pour une durée de trois à quatre heures_»

Bon... Donc Sosuke avait au moins respiré ce truc pendant un bon quart d'heure. Peut être moins… Il doutait qu'il se soit gentiment laissé faire… Au moins ça expliquait pourquoi il était si énervé. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui demande sa version de l'histoire…

« _Le GHB produit une chaleur interne bénéfique, une inhibition, la relaxation musculaire et un état d'euphorie. Il peut provoquer des vertiges, des nausées, des vomissements, de l'hypothermie, et à forte dose une chute de la pression sanguine, de l'amnésie, une dépression respiratoire, des crises épileptiques, le coma voir la mort. _»

Ichigo referma son ordinateur et soupira en espérant ne pas avoir de complication. L'envie de remonter voir si tout allait bien le prit… Mais il secoua la tête et préféra rester sagement à sa place. Il savait qu'Aizen ne supporterait surement pas d'être dorloté de la sorte. Et lui-même ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans tous les cas.  
>Il rejeta la tête en arrière, le dos contre le dossier de la chaise et les bras pendant dans le vide, après avoir desserré l'écharpe autour de son cou. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'ôter ce qu'il avait en trop. Écharpe et gants atterrirent bientôt sur la table, et la veste n'allait pas tarder à suivre le même chemin lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des coups secs sur sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir avec méfiance. Il se détendit lorsque le visage inquiet du concierge essoufflé apparut dans son champ de vision.<p>

- Monsieur Kimura ?  
>- Tout va bien ? J'ai vu l'homme repartir avec le visage en sang, je suis venu voir si vous n'aviez pas de problèmes.<br>- J'ai tout réglé, c'est terminé.  
>- Vous êtes sur ?<br>- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à discuter avec l'homme, esquivant autant que possible les questions plus ou moins subtiles pour en savoir un maximum sur les événements qui avait bien pu se passer. Ichigo prétexta la fatigue pour écourter la conversation et il referma une nouvelle fois la porte pour être définitivement tranquille.  
>La veste enfin enlevée, il alla s'effondrer à nouveau sur le canapé, où il s'installa confortablement. Il alluma sa console de jeu et en mit un au hasard. Il plaça une couverture sur ses épaules pour se protéger du refroidissement lié à l'immobilisme, et replia ses jambes. Bientôt une musique entrainante raisonna dans l'appartement et Ichigo se saisit rapidement de la télécommande pour baisser le son. Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu de plate-forme qui eut au moins le mérite de lui vider la tête une fois le tutoriel passé, d'autant qu'il n'était pas bien difficile pour le moment.<p>

Ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'il vit Aizen redescendre, le teint pâle. S'il s'étonna d'un rétablissement aussi rapide, il ne tarda à comprendre qu'il luttait pour rester debout et ne pas - trop - vaciller. C'est avec précaution qu'il descendit la dernière marche, resta immobile un instant avant de redresser la tête vers le jeune homme qui avait abandonné sa manette pour le rejoindre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? fit-il, perplexe.  
>- T'aurais préféré que je vomisse en haut ? lui répondit Sosuke d'une voix blanche.<br>- Je vais t'aider.

Il décida d'ignorer le rire bas qui suivit sa réponse, qui sonnait plus comme une moquerie supplémentaire qu'autre chose, et passa son bras autour de la taille.

- Je peux y arriver seul.  
>- Mhh… acquiesça vaguement Ichigo. Il savait aussi bien que Sosuke que ce n'était pas vrai.<p>

Arrivé à la pièce désirée, l'étudiant préféra laisser l'esclave seul et s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. Aizen se fit un point d'honneur à rester silencieux, et probablement profita t-il de cet isolement pour prendre sur lui et cacher une grande partie de son mal. Quand il ressortit, seul son visage blanc trahissait les effets encore présents de la drogue. Au point qu'il repoussa Ichigo lorsqu'il voulu de nouveau l'aider. Le jeune homme n'insista pas et se contenta de rester gentiment dans son sillage, pour le surveiller. Il le vit s'arrêter un instant devant les escaliers, avant de reprendre sa route pour rejoindre le canapé. Était-ce si dur d'avouer qu'il manquait certainement de force pour regrimper la quinzaine de marches qui le reconduirait aux chambres ? Il ne fit aucune remarque et s'installa à ses côtés. Sa main s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa manette de jeu. Par de bref regard vers Sosuke, il put se rendre compte que celui-ci regardait l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Il était probablement trop occupé à lutter contre les nausées et l'engourdissement.  
>Quand il le vit baisser légèrement la tête et crisper ses mains sur ses bras croisés contre son torse, qu'il se décida à abandonner une nouvelle fois sa manette. Il s'empara du bras, il tira l'adulte pour le forcer à s'étaler sur lui avec un grognement. Avant qu'Aizen n'ait pu protester, il se retrouva sur le dos, la tête sur les cuisses d'Ichigo et la couverture par-dessus lui. Il tenta bien de bouger un peu, pour se défaire du plaid, avant d'abandonner avec un soupir lorsque sa vision commença à tanguer dangereusement. Le corps de Sosuke était entièrement crispé, et Ichigo grimaça en cherchant un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il n'est pas trop mal à la nuque. Peine perdu quand le « malade » faisait en sorte de vous compliquer la tache.<p>

- Cesse de t'agiter, t'en a encore pour une heure et demi à tenir, ce n'est pas la mort.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné.<p>

L'étudiant leva les yeux et au ciel, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'air sérieux de Sosuke. L'idée de reprendre son jeu et l'ignorer purement et simplement pour le reste de la soirée lui traversa l'esprit. Mais comme il estimait ne pas être en tort, il refusait de lâcher l'affaire.

- Tu me reproches de veiller sur toi ?  
>- Comme tu le ferais avec un gentil petit animal de compagnie, oui.<p>

Le cadet rentra la tête dans les épaules et murmura un « _ne soit pas stupide_» d'un ton amer, avant de détourner la tête. Aizen ferma un instant les yeux. Il venait de vexer son vis-à-vis. Agacé, il se contraint à adopter un ton plus doux, plus conciliant… Qui se traduisit en réalité par un gros soupir désespéré.

- Réfléchis un peu. Te comportes-tu comme ça avec tes amis ?

Un silence suivit son interrogation, qui lui prouva que si Ichigo s'était posé la question, il n'avait jamais cherché la réponse. Déconcentré, celui-ci observait l'écran du Game Over qui venait de s'afficher, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien rétorquer.

- Non, finit-il par admettre, mais avec ma famille si.  
>- Si je ne venais pas d'être comparé à deux fillettes d'une dizaine d'année à peine, j'aurais presque pu me sentir flatté, répondit froidement Aizen.<br>- Pourquoi Yuzu et Karin spécialement ?  
>- Tu oserais me soutenir que tes parents y ont droit aussi ?<br>- J'aurais vraiment dû te laisser étalé par terre, en fait, cracha le maître.

Ichigo plissa les lèvres, avant de gronder, mécontent de constater qu'Aizen était bien parti pour obtenir encore une fois le dernier mot. L'esclave eut un léger sourire, amusé. Mais qui disparut bien vite. Et pour ainsi dire, l'étudiant se décourageait. Sosuke le rembarrait sèchement quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il fasse, tant et si bien qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied il devait danser. Peut être profiter de sa passivité forcée pour mettre les points sur les « i » et passer enfin à autre chose…

- …Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Ichigo qui vit l'esclave hausser un sourcil de surprise ou d'intérêt, il n'aurait su le dire. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?  
>- Je n'attends rien de toi. Actuellement tu es faible, tu ne peux rien m'apporter. Tu cèdes face à moi, comme face à ton cousin. Pourtant, toi comme moi savons que tu étais tout à fait capable de dominer la situation si tu l'avais désiré. Comme tout à l'heure.<br>- Mais je n'en ai pas…  
>- Envie. Oui. C'est bien ça, le problème.<p>

Ichigo eut un soupir, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Il se voyait mal changer uniquement pour lui faire plaisir après tout. Il laissa ses doigts frôler les courtes mèches brunes, en une caresse si légère et rapide que l'esclave crut un moment qu'il l'avait tout simplement rêvé.

- Je veux revoir cet Ichigo qui a fait trembler son si terrible cousin tout à l'heure. L'héritier Kurosaki.

Et l'homme insista. Il sentait bien que son cadet était sur le point de se mettre une nouvelle fois en colère. Il pourrait alors revoir ce qui l'intéressait tant chez cet adolescent. Il tenterait encore et encore de façonner son maître à sa guise. L'image du marionnettiste lui revint en tête. Elle était vraiment bien trouvée. Même si son sourire se fana quelque peu lorsqu'il vit qu'Ichigo luttait pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et garder un peu de son sang froid. Le jeune homme lui offrit un regard las auquel il n'était pas habitué. L'espace d'un instant, les visions de ses précédents « maîtres » vinrent se comparer à l'étudiant. Ceux qu'il avait réussi à briser et à faire tomber.

- Tu es allongé sur lui, fit le jeune homme, coupant ses pensées. Je suis toujours ainsi et, comme toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour tes beaux yeux, Sosuke.

En même temps qu'il parlait, une main se posa sur le visage d'Aizen qui se figea. Privé de sa vue, les mots de l'adolescent, même murmurés lui parvinrent distinctement. Neutre, une simple constatation. Mais c'était ce gamin là, sûr de lui, qu'il appréciait. Ichigo… Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Et cette capacité qu'il avait d'avoir un comportement différent en quelques secondes le fascinait. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
>Alors que Morphée pointait le bout de son nez, aidée par la drogue, et qu'il fermait les yeux, il se fit la réflexion que… peut être… le jeune garçon devait avoir un sort différent de ses prédécesseurs. Et qu'il méritait une attention supplémentaire de sa part. Il pourrait consentir à faire un effort, si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.<p>

Bientôt la main libre vint reprendre ses mouvements dans sa chevelure, et bien malgré lui il se laissa aller, se détendant progressivement. Le silence était revenu entre les deux hommes. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter, et il se laissa totalement aller. Après tout…Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre. Le gamin veillait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Seule la main qui était passé dans ses cheveux avait glissée lorsqu'Ichigo s'était endormi. Il préféra attendre que les dernières bribes de sommeil soient parties pour repousser la couverture et enlever la main de l'étudiant qui était sur son visage. Il se redressa et porta son regard sur l'adolescent toujours endormi avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur la manette, tombée au sol.  
>La bouche pâteuse, il se leva sans un bruit, prit la direction de la cuisine pour trouver de quoi se désaltérer alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient au compte goutte. Le liquide avalé, il se passa une main sur le visage et son regard fut bientôt attiré par l'horloge murale qui indiquait presque six heures et demie. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de revenir vers le canapé et de se pencher sur le dormeur.<p>

- Kurosaki ?

Un genou à côté de l'adolescent, ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il le secoua doucement. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'Ichigo n'ouvre les paupières et relève les mains pour se frotter les yeux et s'étirer. Il se retrouva avec le visage d'Aizen juste devant le sien, il dut laisser transparaitre son interrogation puisque ce dernier lui indiqua l'horloge avec un léger sourire.

- Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, dépêche-toi.

Le temps que l'étudiant ne comprenne, Sosuke s'était déjà éloigné. Néanmoins il avait raison et il dut se résoudre à se bouger pour se préparer. La douche prise en quatrième vitesse et une nouvelle tenue enfilée, il rejoignit Aizen à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à courir en catastrophe, il allait profiter un peu.  
>Face à lui l'esclave avait le regard perdu dans sa tasse de thé, et Ichigo réalisa bientôt qu'il n'y avait pas du tout touché. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'être spécialement affecté par ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu t'en souviens ?  
>- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es arrivé. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille hier soir, mentit Aizen.<br>- Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose. J'ai viré Shiro et je t'ai allongé.

Sosuke se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, y semblant indifférent. Il laissa le silence retomber entre eux. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se décida à lui poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir pour ses cours de la journée.

- Shiro m'a d'ailleurs dit… que tu étais au téléphone, lorsqu'il est arrivé.  
>- Le téléphone a sonné et j'étais effectivement en train de répondre quand je l'ai vu.<br>- C'était à propos de la ville basse ?

Le visage de l'esclave se referma immédiatement, alors que son regard venait fusiller l'étudiant qui resta stoïque, bras croisés sur la table. Ce n'était pas vraiment après lui qu'il en avait, plutôt après son cousin et sa langue un peu trop bien pendue à son goût.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, finit-il par lui dire, glacial. As-tu si peur que je ne m'en aille sans te prévenir ?  
>- Oui… avoua le jeune homme, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.<br>- Et tu as raison. Nous avons un jeu à terminer, ne l'oublie pas.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, jumeau de celui de Sosuke. Le plus jeune se leva, débarrassa sa tasse avant de rejoindre le hall. Il s'empara de sa veste et de son sac de cours qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis la veille.

- Aucune chance. Je te battrai ! cria t-il.

Et sur ses mots, il parti pour l'université, rendu d'excellente humeur par ce petit échange matinal. Et aussi, parce que le réveiller et lui éviter le retard signifiait que son esclave l'avait implicitement remercié. Du moins le prenait-il comme ça. A sa manière bien entendu. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Mais il n'en avait jamais espéré autant de toute façon.  
>Quand il arriva en cours, ce fut avec un grand sourire amusé qui ne disparut pas de la journée. Ses amis eurent beau lui demander la raison lors de la pause déjeuner, il refusa catégoriquement de répondre, jouant de leur curiosité. Lorsqu'il revint vers l'université, les ayant laissé sur leur faim, il fut arrêté par un carton présenté devant son nez.<p>

- Tiens, Kurosaki, fit Uryû, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
>- Qu'est ce que c'est ?<p>

Par réflexe, il attrapa l'objet qui se balançait devant lui et posa son regard dessus. Une invitation… Il reconnu sans peine l'écriture fine et serrée d'Ishida. Et il y avait une adresse dans un des coins. Il pensait savoir où ça se situait : dans le centre du nouveau Tokyo, le quartier le plus riche de la ville. Ainsi donc, Uryû avait emménagé là-bas… ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié en fait, quand on connaissait un peu le personnage.

- Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'invite des amis pour décompresser avant les examens. Je compte sur ta présence.  
>- Oh heu… Oui, bien sûr.<br>- Parfait. Ah, et n'oublie pas d'emmener ton esclave avec toi. Je suis assez curieux de voir à quoi il ressemble.  
>- Tu l'as déjà vu, non ? souffla Ichigo, perplexe.<br>- Aperçu plus exactement… Et puis là, ça ne sera pas pareil, lui répondit Uryû, un sourire aux lèvres

Le Quincy remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Le fait qu'Ichigo n'en parle jamais ou détourne le sujet quand il était évoqué, suffisait à attiser la curiosité de n'importe qui. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement le soir, il se fit un petit plaisir d'informer Sosuke de l'invitation et de l'intérêt dont il était la cible. Le fait que l'esclave reste de marbre ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Il semblait même plutôt réticent à y aller. Pour une fois, il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les vacances arrivèrent, un petit mois après, ce fut un soulagement général parmi les étudiants. Même si ces deux semaines devaient être consacrées aux dernières révisions en vue des partiels finaux du semestre, les premiers jours seraient consacrés à se reposer et à ne rien faire. C'était le programme que lui avait « expliqué » Uryû pendant les derniers jours de classe. Si ce planning était alléchant à première vue, arrivé devant le manoir du concerné, un mauvais pressentiment le prit au ventre. La demeure était grande, mais dégageait une impression générale qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Austère. C'était un bon terme.<p>

Derrière lui, Aizen croisa les bras et lui rappela qu'il était encore temps pour eux de pouvoir faire demi tour et d'aller se reposer au chaud dans _leur_ l'appartement... Avant de rejoindre le domaine Kurosaki pour fêter Noël. Ichigo secoua la tête avec agacement avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il commençait à se geler de rester ainsi immobile en attendant le bon vouloir de la maison.  
>Certes il arrivait très tard, après le repas du soir même… Mais il avait eu quelques petites affaires à régler, notamment avec son père qui n'avait pas trop apprécié de voir son fils lui échapper pour une semaine qu'il estimait importante.<p>

Une voix stridente, désagréable, demanda qui venait de sonner. De la même manière il donna son nom et la voix changea brutalement de ton avant de lui ouvrir les grilles. Il ne leur restait qu'à traverser le parc pour arriver à destination. Le jeune homme enfouit ses mains dans les poches et attendit que Sosuke soit à son niveau pour reprendre sa marche.

- Rappelle-moi combien de temps on reste ici ? soupira l'esclave.

* * *

><p>Et hop! rendez vous début mai pour la suite ;D<br>Merci de m'avoir lu!


	9. Livre I Ch 9

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Miwa, Etsuko, Eliandre, Zephiel et Seijuro sont à moi! ^^ et j'y tiens beaucoup.<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC...

Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de l'auteur<strong>: On vient de dépasser la moitié du livre I oO! Je ferais probablement un compte rendu des vues / reviews =D dont le nombre est déjà assez hallucinant pour moi xD  
>Merci de votre soutien!<br>Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Pardon pardon!

* * *

><p><span>Les reviews anonymes<span>:  
>Trinity07: Oui, x) même si ça ennuie Aizen, la "dette" est belle et bien là ahah! Peut être qu'il fera un petit effort, obligé qu'il est.<br>Lynn: Zut, j'étais contente de cette scène :/, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu quand même ^^. Quand à Aizen au milieu de tous les invités... ça promet! Parce que je ne spoilerai pas en disant qu'il ne fera absolument aucune effort. ^^ on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

* * *

><p><em>Derrière lui, Aizen croisa les bras et lui rappela qu'il était encore temps pour eux de pouvoir faire demi tour et d'aller se reposer au chaud dans leur l'appartement... Avant de rejoindre le domaine Kurosaki pour fêter Noël. Ichigo secoua la tête avec agacement avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il commençait à se geler de rester ainsi immobile en attendant le bon vouloir de la maison.<em>  
><em>Certes il arrivait très tard, après le repas du soir même… Mais il avait eu quelques petites affaires à régler, notamment avec son père qui n'avait pas trop apprécié de voir son fils lui échapper pour une semaine qu'il estimait importante.<em>

_Une voix stridente, désagréable, demanda qui venait de sonner. De la même manière il donna son nom et la voix changea brutalement de ton avant de lui ouvrir les grilles. Il ne leur restait qu'à traverser le parc pour arriver à destination. Le jeune homme enfouit ses mains dans les poches et attendit que Sosuke soit à son niveau pour reprendre sa marche._

_- Rappelle-moi combien de temps on reste ici ? soupira l'esclave._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 9<em>

- Seulement une semaine.  
>- Tu ne comptes pas réviser alors.<br>- Ça fait des mois que je travaille d'arrache pied pour me permettre de ne rien faire pour les vacances de Noël. Parce que ce sont les vacances de Noël justement. On ne fait rien à Noël ! fit Ichigo, insistant volontairement sur cette fête.

L'esclave leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas répondre. Son léger sourire trahissait de toute manière ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Une fois arrivé à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un majordome qui s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. C'était un homme d'apparence sévère, dont les tempes et les cheveux grisonnant trahissaient l'âge. Ça et quelques petites rides au coin des yeux également. Son regard bleu clair, comme la glace, rendait le personnage pas vraiment engageant.  
>Il se redressa, raide comme la justice, et il s'adressa directement à Sosuke qui haussa un sourcil, surpris. Peut être pas autant qu'Ichigo.<p>

- Bienvenue, Monsieur Kurosaki.  
>- Merci, répondit Aizen avec un sourire mauvais.<p>

L'employé fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude. Il ne réalisa son erreur que lorsqu'il entrevit le collier noir, camouflé en partie par la veste. Sosuke finit par être poussé légèrement par le plus jeune, vexé. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une de leurs petites disputes habituelles. Ils avaient totalement oubliés ce qui pouvait les entourer, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé du maitre des lieux.  
>L'esclave se ferma un peu en l'apercevant et Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se calmant brusquement. Le majordome s'éclipsa alors et laissa Ishida s'occuper de ses invités. Au passage, il prit le sac d'affaires apporté par le jeune homme pour le monter dans la chambre qui lui était réservée.<p>

- Tu es le dernier arrivé Kurosaki. Ça ne m'étonne même pas.  
>- C'est de sa faute ! râla l'autre étudiant en pointant Aizen désormais derrière lui.<br>- On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, gamin mal élevé ! fut la réponse de Sosuke, accompagné d'un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne.  
>- Aïe ! Je m'en fiche, c'est la vérité ! protesta Ichigo pour la forme.<p>

Ishida resta sceptique mais préféra se taire face à cet échange. Il invita plutôt les deux hommes à rentrer dans le manoir, pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. La porte refermée, il leur expliqua rapidement où se situait les différentes pièces et leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire.  
>Ce fut plus par politesse qu'autre chose qu'Ichigo écouta, se retenant de bailler pour ne pas vexer Uryû. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais ce genre de protocole l'avait toujours ennuyé plus qu'autre chose. Le Quincy avait déjà suffisamment de raison de râler après lui, autant ne pas lui en donner une supplémentaire. Mais soyons honnête : il se moquait complètement du passé de la famille de l'Est qu'était en train de réciter son ami.<p>

Il fut sauvé par l'intervention d'Orihime qui eut néanmoins le mérite de couper Ishida dans son élan. Faisant de grands signes de la main en criant son nom, elle s'attira l'attention des trois hommes présents. Elle se rapprocha d'Ichigo pour commencer à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Un peu gêné d'ailleurs, celui-ci se passa une main sur la nuque.  
>Si Uryû n'avait pas eu un faible certain pour la jeune femme, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Etant d'origine noble, avec tous les préjugés que cela impliquait, Ishida avait la mauvaise manie de snober ceux qui n'était pas de sa classe sociale. Mais du coup elle se retrouvait seule ici et il était probablement, avec le maitre des lieux bien sûr, les uniques personnes qu'elle connaissait et fréquentait. Parler avec lui était un moyen de dissimuler aux autres, son anxiété croissante et son malaise.<p>

S'il savait que son amie d'enfance faisait partie de ce que l'on pouvait appeler la basse noblesse… Elle vivait seule, depuis que son frère était mort dans un accident de la route, et devait faire face à tous les aléas de la vie quotidienne. Ichigo savait que son père était lui-même un noble. Mais Orihime se fermait automatiquement dés que le sujet était abordé et détournait systématiquement la conversation, qualifiant cet intérêt pour sa famille de « sans importance ». Elle préférait cacher ces origines et vivre « normalement », comme elle le disait elle-même.  
>Après un regard pour Uryû, il commença à entamer la discussion avec elle, qui alla bon train. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il finit par passer un bras autour des épaules de son amie d'enfance et se tourna pour lui permettre de faire face à Aizen, resté en retrait durant ce temps, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ichigo ne vit pas la rougeur grandissante sur les joues d'Orihime alors qu'elle croisait les bras devant elle.<p>

- Ishida, Inoue… Je vous présente Sosuke.

Le jeune homme se permit un sourire, puisqu'il savait qu'Orihime, comme Uryû, voulaient le rencontrer depuis un moment déjà. Le Quincy remonta ses lunettes, et la jeune fille s'inclina suite à ses présentations. Il n'y eut aucun écho. L'esclave se contenta de fixer Inoue un instant, puis il détourna la tête, évident signe de mépris envers les trois autres personnes présentes. Y étant habitué désormais, Ichigo ne broncha pas. Ishida par contre, le prit un peu plus mal. Loin de s'en offusquer enfin, Orihime éclata de rire.

- Je l'aime bien, fit-elle, après s'être calmée.  
>- C'est parce que tu ne vis pas avec. Il a mauvais caractère.<br>- Un peu comme toi alors, Kurosaki-kun.

Il y eut un silence. Le jeune homme hésita sérieusement sur la manière dont il devait prendre cette phrase. La franchise de son amie était parfois déconcertante, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne disait pas ça méchamment. Il haussa les épaules. Et le petit groupe reprit sa route, Uryû en tête, en direction cette fois-ci des chambres, situées à l'étage de l'aile Ouest.  
>Ichigo remit ses mains dans ses poches et lui emboita le pas, suivit de Sosuke qui restait à son niveau, et Orihime derrière eux qui trottinait en fredonnant. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air particulièrement agacé de son esclave qui ne cessait de regarder derrière eux. Il finit par se pencher pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.<p>

- Si ton amie a le mérite d'être intéressante... Je persiste à te dire que nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici.  
>- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. On est là pour profiter et souffler je te rappelle.<br>- Donc tu n'as pas encore compris, soupira Sosuke.  
>- Compris quoi ?<br>- Que ton séjour ne sera pas aussi idyllique que tu sembles le croire.

Il aurait pu se dire qu'Aizen était en train de se moquer de lui. Mais son air fermé lui indiqua le contraire. Il haussa les épaules, et poursuivit son chemin dans le silence le plus total, hormis Orihime bien évidement. Ils parvinrent enfin dans les couloirs, dont le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge. Pour atténuer les bruits de pas.  
>Orihime s'arrêta devant une des portes, et leur annonça que sa chambre pour la semaine était ici. Elle les salua d'un signe de la main, avant de disparaitre derrière, sans faire un bruit. Il devait y avoir de la mousse sur les chambranles pour préserver le silence. Quelques pas supplémentaires et le Quincy s'arrêta de nouveau et désigna une nouvelle pièce située au fond du couloir.<p>

- Voila ta chambre, Kurosaki.

Ichigo hocha la tête et le remercia d'un souffle, avant de se pencher pour pouvoir observer plus à son aise la pièce qui lui était attribuée. Il sentit son esclave s'adosser au mur à côté de lui, mais ne broncha pas. La chambre était assez spacieuse, il devait bien le reconnaitre. Sobre également : un grand lit, une armoire et il lui semblait avoir vu une pendule contre un des murs. Il rentra dans la pièce, fit quelque pas, ayant une désagréable sensation, sans réussir à trouver exactement quoi. Quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, il fit demi tour jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce, posant ses mains sur le chambranle de la porte, se penchant vers son ami.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit ?  
>- Eh bien… Oui, pourquoi ? demanda le Quincy, ne voyant pas ce qui clochait. Tu dors avec ton esclave d'habitude ? Si c'est le cas, il y a suffisamment de place pour deux.<br>- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama l'autre étudiant, devenu rouge, mais je préfère le savoir… proche, disons.

Uryû lui renvoya un regard perplexe, comme quelqu'un se retrouvant face à un parfait idiot et se demandant comment réagir. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se sentit obligé de préciser qu'il était absolument sérieux, même s'il préféra passer sous silence la raison. L'autre étudiant soupira et secoua la tête pour toute réponse à cela.

- Les esclaves dorment tous dans un autre endroit.  
>- Dans la cave, il veut dire. C'est en général là que nous sommes parqués.<p>

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Aizen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha confirmation auprès d'Ishida qui garda le silence, les lèvres pincées. Finalement il leva la main et désigna l'esclave du doigt.

- Il dit encore n'importe quoi, hein ?

Cela lui valu immédiatement un coup léger sur la nuque de la part d'Aizen, qui le traita une nouvelle fois de sale gosse au passage. Une légère dispute éclata entre les deux hommes, Ishida finit par intervenir en tirant Ichigo, avec un soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre la chose : bien ou mal ?

- Je voulais dire, dans une autre pièce. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui.  
>- Oui après tout, je ne serai pas seul. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive va.<p>

Ichigo posa son regard sur lui, sans avoir de réaction visible, stoïque, contrairement à Ishida. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et commença sérieusement à s'énerver du comportement déplaisant, et inapproprié à ses yeux, de l'esclave face à lui. Et devant le regard plus qu'amusé de celui-ci, il redressa la tête, quelque peu hautain et se tourna vers son homologue.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'arriverais pas à l'éduquer correctement. Tu es bien trop gentil.  
>- Dis plutôt que nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'éducation.<br>- Il n'y en a pas trente-six, ne te cherche pas d'excuse.  
>- C'est mon esclave et j'en fais ce que je veux, protesta Ichigo, se libérant de la poigne de son ami. Et ça me convient très bien comme ça !<p>

Uryû se contenta d'hausser les épaules face au début de colère de son homologue, insensible. Son avis sur la question était déjà fait et il ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position, tout comme Ichigo. Ainsi remonta t-il une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Lentement il se rapprocha d'Aizen, qui s'était décollé du mur entre temps, suite à sa petite dispute.

- Mais sous mon toit, les choses ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière et les règles sont quelques peu… différentes, fit Ishida. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sosuke qui fronça les sourcils. Si les doigts fin du maître des lieux serraient à en faire mal, il referma sa propre main sur le poignet blanc, en un avertissement.

- Il va falloir que tu lui apprennes la soumission.

La pression sur l'épaule d'Aizen se fit plus forte et Ichigo ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il tentait de faire ployer Sosuke par la force. Il se retint de sourire en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout la meilleure attitude à adopter face à lui. Et en effet, son esclave ne mit pas longtemps à se dégager d'un mouvement sec. Sa position s'ajusta automatiquement et Aizen se redressa et, la différence de taille aidant, il se fit plus menaçant, faisant grimacer le Quincy qui recula d'un pas.

- Ne me touche pas.  
>- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un esclave.<br>- Et je ne dois « soumission » qu'à mon maître, répondit Sosuke sur le même ton, arborant un sourire provocateur.

La tension monta d'un cran, Ishida et Aizen s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Ichigo s'était retenu d'intervenir et il eut raison. Le Quincy finit par détourner la tête avec un « _tch_» agacé. Le jeune homme daigna alors bouger et vint refermer ses bras autour de celui de Sosuke pour le tirer doucement à sa suite. Il préféra ignorer la résistance que lui opposa celui-ci et tira simplement plus fort. Tout cela lui rappelait un peu leur premier « échange ».

- Tu permets ? fut tout ce qu'il souffla à Ishida avant de refermer la porte derrière eux deux.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas de quelle manière il devait aborder son esclave. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment râler après le comportement de Sosuke. Aussi choisit-il de tenter de plaisanter, en premier lieu.

- Dois-je laisser comprendre que tu me considères enfin comme ton maître ? fit-il avec une grimace équivoque.  
>- Je suis mon seul maître, lui répondit froidement l'esclave.<br>- Je me disais aussi.

Aizen se contenta d'hausser les épaules et l'adolescent eut un léger rire, avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Ishida ne put entendre que des éclats de voix, sans comprendre au juste ce qui pouvait se dire dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit sur Sosuke qui l'ignora totalement et sur Ichigo qui s'excusa dans un marmonnement.

- Sois sage, hein ? ironisa l'étudiant à son esclave, serrant brièvement son épaule avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Uryû se détourna, commençant à prendre le chemin du retour d'un pas lent, en se rendant compte que l'esclave venait enfin de lui emboiter le pas pour le suivre dans un nouveau dédale de couloir. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'avait pu lui dire le rouquin, mais il devait au moins reconnaitre que c'était mieux ainsi. Entre eux deux c'était désormais le silence qui régnait. Il ne se risqua pas à provoquer une nouvelle joute verbale.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus le sourire entendu qu'échangèrent les deux autres dans son dos. Ichigo resta au pas de sa porte et regarda lentement mais surement Ishida et Aizen s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à disparaitre. Sosuke tourna la tête avant de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir. Son regard et son air ne le trompèrent pas…

Et il commença sérieusement à plaindre Ishida.

Il referma à son tour la porte de la chambre, une ultime fois pour cette journée, il avisa ses affaires déposées dans un coin, se changea rapidement pour rejoindre son lit. Il eut néanmoins du mal à s'endormir, une étrange impression lui noua l'estomac.  
>Il fut réveillé le lendemain par des bruits répétés. Ayant eut quelques difficultés à faire une nuit convenable, il mit du temps à émerger totalement. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Orihime qui couina lorsqu'elle le vit torse nu, rougissant brusquement avant de se détourner. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi sur le coup, alors qu'elle bégayait qu'il devait se lever pour le petit déjeuner en commun.<p>

Il acquiesça et referma doucement la porte, après qu'Orihime lui ait affirmé qu'elle l'attendait. Cette dernière ne fut pas longue à se faire des films à partir de ces quelques minutes. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, gênée, mais avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
>Elle parvint néanmoins à se reprendre de justesse et toussota alors qu'Ichigo se présentait de nouveau à elle quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être préparé en quatrième vitesse. Devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier elle répondit par un léger sourire.<p>

- On y va ?

Ichigo enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et les deux adolescents se mirent à arpenter les couloirs. Orihime se chargea de faire la discussion, racontant ses rêves farfelus que le garçon écoutait sans un mot. Il ne bougea que pour passer son bras en travers de la route de son amie d'enfance. Contrainte, elle interrompit son babillage et s'arrêta.

Devant eux surgit au même instant une jeune femme dont le regard améthyste se fit meurtrier. Elle lâcha un « mh » méprisant avant de continuer son chemin. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés se balançaient à chacun de ses mouvements et Ichigo resta perplexe devant les grands anneaux faisant office de boucles d'oreille, et qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être des bracelets.  
>Elle était suivi par une autre jeune fille, plus petite, aux cheveux courts noirs ébène et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper sa camarade qu'elle appela Miwa et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui les firent glousser.<p>

Orihime emprunta le même chemin qu'elles, lui annonçant que la salle à manger se trouvait par là. Il haussa les épaules et suivit le mouvement. Ils parvinrent alors à l'endroit désiré où se trouvait déjà Uryû en pleine discussion avec les deux jeunes femmes précédemment croisées. Ces dernières allèrent finalement s'installer à la grande table, et le maître de maison vint alors à leur rencontre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien dormis ?  
>- Oui ! A merveille, Ishida-kun !<p>

Il hocha la tête à la réponse d'Orihime, et celle-ci s'éclipsa à l'arrivé d'une nouvelle personne, pour aller discuter, l'appelant « Kuchiki ». Surpris, l'étudiant tourna la tête pour observer la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais qui avait affiché un grand sourire à l'encontre de la rousse.

- Etonnant n'est ce pas ? Elle suit les mêmes études qu'Inoue, et je ne l'aurais probablement pas remarqué si elle ne m'en avait pas parlée.  
>- Tu as invité un beau petit monde, Ishida, ironisa Ichigo. Au fait, qui sont ces jeunes filles arrivées avant nous ?<br>- Tu parles de Miwa et Etsuko ? Miwa est ma fiancée, Etsuko est son amie d'enfance.  
>- Fiancée ?<p>

Ichigo manqua de s'étrangler et observa plus attentivement la dite fiancée en pleine conversation avec son amie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui en sentant son regard. Il la vit froncer les sourcils, peu ravie de cette attention, ainsi préféra t-il se concentrer de nouveau sur Ishida qui était visiblement amusé.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que tu t'intéressais à Orihime.  
>- Tu sais à quel âge nous avons été fiancés Kurosaki ? Cinq ans.<br>- Ah, fut la seule chose que trouva à dire Ichigo.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre à ça de toute manière ?

Les deux étudiants rejoignirent la table, s'installèrent à leur tour, et Ishida tint à lui présenter les autres personnes invitées : son cousin, Seijuro, l'air aussi sérieux et fermé qu'Uryû dans ses grand jours et qui ne lui plut pas du tout, Ganryu qui était l'héritier d'une famille du sud, qui commençait à prendre de la puissance et qui était partenaire des Quincy.  
>Enfin, arrivèrent quelques peu en retard Zephiel et Eliandre, deux frères étrangers venus de France, qui s'excusèrent en évoquant le décalage horaire dû à leur voyage. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des paroles murmurées par le maitre des lieux, leur famille était puissante car elle contrôlait le commerce maritime.<p>

Le déjeuner fut vite expédié, et bientôt se créèrent quelques petits groupes discutant et faisant connaissance. Ichigo rencontra Rukia par l'intermédiaire d'Orihime, et il constata très vite que cette dernière semblait hésiter sur la manière de se comporter avec lui.  
>Il préféra s'éclipser quand la conversation commença à dériver sur les potins et autres ragots, et il partit flâner dans les couloirs en attendant… la suite. Ishida avait, semble t-il, prévu des activités. Il s'étonna un peu de ne croiser personne, mais ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça. On sut de toute façon le retrouver lorsque ce fut nécessaire.<p>

L'après-midi fut réservé au baseball, sport choisi à la majorité malgré les températures plutôt fraiches de la saison qui leurs imposèrent de sortir les pulls. Cela leur permit au moins de se vider totalement l'esprit et de se concentrer uniquement sur le jeu, encouragés par les jeunes femmes qui avaient préférées jouer les spectatrices. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équipe et les points n'étaient pas non plus comptés. C'était juste pour s'amuser après tout.  
>Les groupes commencèrent à se former, par affinités. Seules Miwa et Etsuko restaient dans leur coin… Rukia et Orihime ne quittaient plus Ganryu qui s'était autoproclamé « chevalier servant de ces dames ». Bien qu'étrangement il se débrouillait admirablement pour éviter les deux autres demoiselles depuis qu'il s'était fait jeter dans les règles de l'art . Et lui… Eh bien il s'entendait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru avec Eliandre et Zephiel, dont la bonne humeur permanente se propageait. Quelque part, ils lui rappelaient Mizuiro et Keigo.<p>

Ichigo n'aurait pourtant pas été jusqu'à dire que cette journée avait été excellente. Après avoir passé la soirée avec Orihime, et rejoint sa chambre pour dormir, il réalisa que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Encore. Une sorte de vide, qu'il ne fut pas bien long à identifier et qui lui fit froncer d'avantage les sourcils. Pendant cette journée il avait été… seul. D'une certaine manière. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu Sosuke. Et il n'était plus vraiment habitué à avoir la solitude pour seule compagne. Enfin, solitude... Il se comprenait.  
>Avec un léger amusement il se repassa cette première journée, en essayant de trouver comment Aizen aurait réagit face aux autres invités. Même s'il était fort probable qu'il les ignore plus ou moins en réalité. Comme à son habitude.<p>

Ichigo ricana, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, les bras en croix. Son regard se fixa sur le plafond blanc au dessus de lui. Il devina aussi ce qu'il aurait dit s'il savait que son foutu caractère et sa présence lui faisait défaut…

« _Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures et je te manque déjà ? Que c'est mignon…_ »  
>Ou une autre phrase du même genre.<p>

Il soupira et se glissa dans les draps en espérant trouver le sommeil plus rapidement que la veille. La fraicheur du tissu disparu progressivement au profit d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Il se laissa bercer par les légers bruits produits par l'horloge, réguliers, ainsi que par le vent qui rugissait férocement dehors et provoquait parfois un sifflement en faisant trembler les volets. Mais rien de bien méchant, ils auraient probablement du beau temps demain.

A son plus grand bonheur, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, pour un sommeil sans rêve. Il put ainsi récupérer au passage de sa mauvaise nuit précédente.

* * *

><p>Et hop! nouveau chapitre! ^^<br>Merci de m'avoir lu!


	10. Livre I Ch 10

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Miwa, Etsuko, Eliandre, Zephiel et Seijuro sont à moi! ^^ et j'y tiens beaucoup.<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC...  
>Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de l'auteur<strong>: Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu!** je suis à 99 reviews** °_°! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! *Auteur qui vient de bug*  
>J'ai envie de marquer le coup des 100 reviews è.é... Et pour cela je ne vais pas aller dans l'originalité: <strong><span>je vous propose donc de me donner un défi d'OS<span>**_ détaillé ou non, a votre bon plaisir (et votre imagination)  
>(Non par contre, inutile de me demander du Grimm x Ichi, ça marche pas, je vous vois venir :D Des auteurs en écrivent déjà et bien mieux que moi.)<em>

Et si ça a du succès et que j'ai beaucoup de propositions, bah je vais tirer au sort. Comme ça, la même chance pour tout le monde x) voilaaa.

* * *

><p>Bon par contre, je vais peut être en décevoir certain(e)s, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition (encore, oui je sais). J'amène petit à petit la suite des évènements, et pour tout avouer j'amorce l'intrigue principal de ma fic. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez chercher des indices, il y en a! ahah *sadisme incarné*<br>En contrepartie je réponds à votre demande: Aizen va faire son come-back \o/ *genre il était parti super loin...*

* * *

><p><span>Les reviews anonymes<span>:  
><em>Suki<em>: La réponse arrive, la réponse arrive \o/ Voici le chapitre!

_Trinity07_: Et bien, c'est juste qu'on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, tu vouaa?  
>Pour Ichigo, c'est sûr que ne pas avoir sa peluche, ça va lui faire tout drôle (quoi "arrête avec ce surnom débile"?)<p>

_Lynn_: Et bah voila le chapitre \o/ : oui il fallait bien que ces deux là arrêtent un jour de se faire la guerre. *regard appuyé vers Aizen*  
>Ce que peux bien penser Aizen d'Ichigo? Mhhh en dehors du fait qu'il n'est qu'un gamin qui l'ennuie? *air angélique* Je crois que je n'aborde pas la question dans ce chapitre... Désolé.<p>

Sunny: Oh, un "petit nouveau"! En espérant te garder en haleine jusqu'à la fin!  
>Aizen? ne rien faire? ahah! En apparence seulement alors. ;D<p>

_SnL_: Heu... Et bien, malheureusement à mes yeux Ichigo est un dominant pur. J'écris d'abord pour moi, et j'écris ce que j'aime. Donc, non, il restera gentiment à sa place :]  
>Mais si tu veux du Aizen x Ichigo, je ne peux que te conseiller de prendre la plume toi aussi ;]<p>

_Lu_: Ouii \o/ enfin les deux commencent à tirer du même côté, il était temps hein?

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo ricana, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, les bras en croix. Son regard se fixa sur le plafond blanc au dessus de lui. Il devina aussi ce qu'il aurait dit s'il savait que son foutu caractère et sa présence lui faisait défaut…<em>

«Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures et je te manque déjà ? Que c'est mignon…_ »_  
><em>Ou une autre phrase du même genre.<em>

_Il soupira et se glissa dans les draps en espérant trouver le sommeil plus rapidement que la veille. La fraicheur du tissu disparu progressivement au profit d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Il se laissa bercer par les légers bruits produits par l'horloge, réguliers, ainsi que par le vent qui rugissait férocement dehors et provoquait parfois un sifflement en faisant trembler les volets. Mais rien de bien méchant, ils auraient probablement du beau temps demain._

_A son plus grand bonheur, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, pour un sommeil sans rêve. Il put ainsi récupérer au passage de sa mauvaise nuit précédente._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 10<br>_

C'est en se sentant secoué qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage de son esclave, ce qui lui fit faire un bond magistral dans son lit. Aizen se redressa après avoir constaté son réveil et il le relâcha. L'étudiant se passa une main sur le visage, avant de s'assoir et de s'étirer avec une grimace.

- Debout, Belle au bois dormant, l'accueillit le ton cynique de Sosuke.  
>- 'jour, se contenta de répondre platement Ichigo. J'adore toujours autant tes réveils.<br>- A ton service.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et tourna la tête pour observer l'heure. Il pâlit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était déjà presque midi et pour cause : il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de dormir autant. Il se déplaça pour s'installer à genoux sur le matelas, aux côtés d'Aizen et il se laissa totalement aller contre ce dernier en poussant un soupir contrarié, sans se faire repousser.

- T'étais où hier… ? finit par lui demander le jeune homme, après que les souvenirs de la veille lui soit revenu. Je pensais que j'apercevrais au moins le bout de ton nez.  
>- Coincé avec les autres, comme je te l'ai dit hier. Enfermés, fit froidement l'esclave, avec le ton détaché qui le caractérisait. Je crois qu'on a été quelque peu… oubliés.<p>

La voix d'Aizen semblait comporter maintenant une pointe d'amusement et Ichigo releva la tête, sceptique. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Sosuke était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, il fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Le silence lui éviterait une nouvelle remarque sur sa prétendue naïveté. L'esclave dut deviner ses pensées car il se mit à rire doucement avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule à sa portée pour repousser l'adolescent. Sans chercher à lutter, l'étudiant se laissa choir sur le matelas, presque prêt à tirer les couvertures et à se rendormir. Et oublier ce qu'on venait de lui dire et les conséquences que cela impliquait.

- Tu as assez dormit Ichigo, le gronda Aizen. Dire que j'étais censé te chercher pour neuf heures.  
>- Si c'est ça, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeront pas grand-chose.<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé me répondre, chantonna Sosuke.

Ichigo émit un grognement et donna un léger coup de pied dans le dos de son esclave en réponse. Pas assez puissant pour faire réellement mal, juste pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de toute cette histoire. Sosuke, en réponse, referma sa main sur sa cheville qu'il tira, arrachant à son maître un glapissement de surprise ainsi qu'un regard assassin. Résigné le jeune homme se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sur le chemin il fut arrêté par un bruit fort reconnaissable, et il tourna la tête pour observer Aizen, allongé maintenant en travers de son lit et ayant posé une de ses mains sur son ventre. Il fixait le plafond comme indifférent.  
>Baissant légèrement la tête, l'étudiant murmura un « <em>abruti<em>» qui, heureusement pour lui, ne fut pas entendu. Tant pis pour la douche, il la prendrait ce soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes, histoire de pouvoir se changer en paix (simple question de pudeur…) avant de revenir se planter devant Sosuke qu'il tira à sa suite sans autre forme de procès.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ! râla l'esclave alors qu'il se faisait entrainer dans les couloirs, sans que l'adolescent ne freine ni ne lui réponde.

Il ne fut lâcher qu'une fois arrivé aux cuisines où il observa le maître s'entretenir à mi-voix avec une des personnes présentes. Finalement la jeune femme lui faisant face hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Il ne resta plus pour Ichigo qu'à tirer une nouvelle fois Aizen jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin. Installés, quelques minutes suffirent avant qu'on ne vienne poser de la nourriture à côté d'eux.

- Pour un peu je croirais que tu le fais exprès, marmonna l'homme en fusillant littéralement les aliments du regard.  
>- Je ne mangerai jamais tout ça seul, Sosuke, répliqua le jeune homme, sans chercher la subtilité. Alors je compte sur toi pour me donner un coup de main.<br>- Tu peux garder ta pitié et ta nourriture Kurosaki, je n'y toucherai pas.

Ichigo soupira et se pinça le nez. Il aurait dû se douter que l'homme lui ferait des difficultés. La seule chose que consentit à toucher et ingurgiter Aizen fut de l'eau. Et malgré le concert que pouvait donner son estomac il refusait de lui donner satisfaction. Maudit soit son esclave et sa foutue fierté mal placée !

- Il ne s'agit pas de pitié ! Avale quelque chose, ordonna t-il en pointant la nourriture.  
>- C'est déjà fait.<br>- Autre que de l'eau ! s'exaspéra le jeune homme. C'est ça où je te jure que je te fais avaler quelque chose de force.

Sosuke ne céda pas bien sûr. Il reçut juste en réponse un regard hautain et une attitude parfaitement hostile comme pour le défier de s'y essayer. L'un comme l'autre savait que la violence n'était réellement utilisée qu'en dernier recours, Aizen avait donc toutes les raisons de croire que cette menace ne serait jamais mise en œuvre. Loin de se laisser impressionner Ichigo lui fit front, sans se rendre compte que les personnes des cuisines commençaient à jeter régulièrement des regards inquiets dans leur direction.

- A moins que tu ne préfères une autre méthode ? Fait « _haaa_» pour voir ?

Il eut un sourire mauvais en voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur les traits du brun devant son audace, très vite remplacé par une colère sourde qui le fit serrer les poings. Il fit un effort admirable pour ne pas bouger et il croisa finalement les bras sur son torse pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne toucherait à rien. Et le visage fermé fit bien comprendre au plus jeune qu'il venait d'atteindre les limites et qu'à vouloir bien faire, il venait de le braquer. Il repoussa son propre plat en marmonnant un « _t'es pas drôle_» boudeur. Le sourire d'Aizen se crispa quelque peu, mais en sentant un mouvement proche de lui, il se renfrogna. Grand bien lui en prit puisqu'une poignée de secondes plus tard, une jeune fille à l'opulente chevelure brune foncée passa à côté d'eux pour s'installer sans gêne à côté d'un Ichigo médusé.

- Pourquoi manges-tu ici ? C'est beaucoup mieux dans notre salle à manger, commença-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.  
>- Ça ne me dérange pas Miwa…<br>- Alors dépêches-toi, on t'attend tous pour le tir à l'arc. Enfin je ne te blâme pas tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ichigo eut une grimace mais préféra rester silencieux une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il rentrait légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Posant un coude sur la table, la jeune femme le regarda terminer son repas avec un léger sourire, ce qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise. La main de Miwa vint chaparder un aliment qu'il avait poussé vers Aizen, qu'elle commença à grignoter, apparemment décidée à l'attendre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle recommença plusieurs fois. Sosuke le devança sans toutefois chercher à la stopper.

- Être si affamée qu'on en vient à jouer les piques assiettes, si ce n'est pas malheureux.

La phrase fut susurrée, formulée comme une remarque faite à soi, mais de manière à rester parfaitement audible pour Miwa. Les joues rougies par la colère et la vexation, la fiancée d'Uryû répondit par une gifle dont le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce avant de s'en aller, raide comme la justice. Aizen se passa une main sur la joue visée et soupira de plus belle avant de reprendre son habituelle attitude stoïque.

- Un jour tu vas vraiment t'attirer plus que des ennuis avec ce genre de remarque.  
>- Je ne crains rien ni personne, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…<br>- Je te vois ce soir ? finit par lui demander Ichigo, après un léger rire.

L'esclave le dévisagea un instant avant d'acquiescer. L'étudiant repoussa son assiette, n'ayant plus faim, avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Au passage il arrêta une nouvelle fois la femme travaillant là et lui demanda si elle pouvait apporter une tasse du meilleur thé qu'elle avait à son esclave. Avec un léger sourire elle acquiesça et Ichigo quitta enfin la salle pour rejoindre le reste des invités dans les jardins.  
>Il fut immédiatement rejoins par Orihime qui lui tendit un arc avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Devant son air quelque peu confus elle se mit à rire et lui montra son propre arc et les mouvements qu'elle avait elle-même apprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'imita sans grande conviction. Le tir à l'arc était, est, et sera toujours le domaine de prédilection des Quincy, pas le sien. C'était comme les armes à feu. Il en connaissait plus ou moins le fonctionnement mais, à l'instar de son père, préférait y aller aux poings et aux pieds si une confrontation venait à dégénérer. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il était concerné pour le moment, il n'était que l'héritier.<p>

L'activité de la journée débuta pour lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une compétition, heureusement d'ailleurs. Ishida aurait explosé tous les autres à ce jeu là. Les clans se firent plutôt par niveau aujourd'hui. Orihime et lui restèrent ensemble, débutant tout deux. Et encore, Orihime se révéla meilleure que lui en précision. Elle fut la première à toucher le centre de la cible. De justesse certes, mais quand même.  
>Ichigo tira sa dernière flèche qui rata carrément la cible. Il se retourna et siffla de colère après avoir réalisé que son carquois était vide. Il sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un colosse, encore plus grand que Sosuke, dont les cheveux légèrement bouclés retombaient devant les yeux. Il ne semblait pas être plus vieux que lui pourtant. Sans un mot il lui tendit un nouveau carquois rempli et Ichigo s'en empara en le remerciant. Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil, avant de détourner la tête.<p>

- Oh, bonjour Chad ! fit Orihime avec un sourire, et le dénommé Chad hocha la tête en réponse.  
>- Tu le connais, Inoue ?<br>- Oui, c'est l'esclave d'Ishida. Je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivée, c'est lui qui a transporté mes affaires dans ma chambre.  
>- Supporter Ishida tous les jours, c'est un exploit.<p>

Ichigo partit à rire, sous l'air faussement outré de son amie d'enfance et celui, interloqué, de l'autre garçon. Un éclat de voix attira leur attention et en se tournant, le jeune homme put voir Miwa et son amie visiblement en train de s'énerver contre Aizen. Qui venait probablement tout juste d'arriver d'ailleurs. Et qui montrait visiblement qu'il s'en moquait et que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de l'ennuyer plutôt qu'autre chose.  
>Mais c'était quoi, cette mode de vouloir à tout prix mater Sosuke ? Parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre terme pour désigner cet acharnement. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendraient que c'était inutile : même lui et son caractère aussi borné que celui de l'esclave n'y arrivait pas. De nouveau agacé, il s'empara d'une nouvelle flèche et tira sans vraiment viser. A son grand dam, la pointe vint se planter au cœur de la cible. Un gros coup de chance.<p>

- Tu n'interviens pas ? finit par demander timidement Orihime, en lui désignant l'endroit de la dispute.  
>- Si je le fais, Sosuke va m'en vouloir, grogna l'étudiant. Je surveille juste au cas où. Et je m'énerve si besoin pour le protéger.<br>- Tu… ne le reprends pas ?

Le maître se tourna vers Chad, resté en retrait, aussi étonné par son attitude que lui par sa question. Il haussa un sourcil, se gratta la joue et sembla se demander si l'esclave en face de lui était sérieux ou non. Il finit hausser les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. S'ils lui foutaient la paix plutôt que de s'acharner…

Perplexe, l'esclave baissa légèrement la tête et Ichigo banda à nouveau son arc pour tirer. Devant ses résultats bien trop médiocres à son goût il laissa tomber et tendit son arc à Chad avec une moue ennuyée alors qu'Orihime tentait à son tour sa chance.

- Tu veux essayer ?  
>- Non Je… je ne suis là que pour apporter les flèches et vous servir.<br>- Allez, c'est moi qui te le demande, c'est comme si tu me servais non ?  
>- C'est jouer sur les mots, Kurosaki-kun, souffla Inoue en tournant la tête vers lui. Ichigo eut un sourire, identique à celui de son amie d'enfance.<br>- Je crois que Sosuke déteint trop sur moi.

Chad eut un moment d'hésitation, et Ichigo le vit tourner légèrement la tête vers son maître, occupé à discuter avec sa fiancée. Finalement il tendit la main pour s'emparer de l'arc et les deux jeunes gens se poussèrent pour lui laisser la place. Avec précaution il mit le projectile en place et prit le temps de viser. Sa flèche rejoignit celle d'Ichigo au centre de la cible et le tireur rendit l'arc au maître, avant de se reculer. N'ayant plus vraiment l'activité en tête, Ichigo et Orihime se mirent à papoter avec Chad, qui, bien que silencieux au début, finit par participer plus ou moins.  
>L'étudiant en médecine se risqua à aborder le sujet quelque peu délicat d'Uryû. Après coup il aurait dût se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée. La vision de son ami était radicalement différente de la sienne. Ils apprirent le vrai prénom de Chad, que le Quincy n'avait pas conservé car ne l'aimant pas, tout comme l'esclave leur avoua, presque gêné, qu'il était plus vu comme un objet utile que comme un être humain. Ils préfèrèrent carrément parler d'autre chose lorsque le colosse avoua finalement à demi mot qu'il était parfois l'amant d'Ishida. Et qu'Uryû n'était pas… un amant des plus attentionnés.<p>

Orihime en perdit quelque peu sa joie habituelle et son sourire. Chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle s'enferma dans un mutisme lourd de signification. Ichigo aurait volontiers adopté la même réaction s'il n'avait pas compris que Chad s'en voulait désormais d'avoir autant parlé et regrettait d'avoir ainsi plombé l'ambiance. Le jeune homme était en train de le rassurer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivé du Quincy, justement, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi.

- Kurosaki, ton esclave est vraiment insupportable.  
>- Sans rire ? ironisa le maître. Si vous le laissiez tranquille, il ne vous ennuierez pas.<br>- J'espère sérieusement que tu vas sévir, fit Uryû, ignorant le reproche à peine voilé.  
>- Et pendant que j'y suis, la cuisinière m'a dit que tu l'avais privé de repas pour son insolence, j'ai donc fais lever cet ordre.<p>

Le Quincy claqua sa langue contre son palais, visiblement peu content d'apprendre ça. Il croisa les bras en se renfrognant. Ichigo, loin de se laisser démonter par l'attitude hostile de son hôte, fronça les sourcils, refusant de céder.

- Avec une attitude pareille, pas étonnant que ton esclave se comporte aussi mal.  
>- Il se comporte très bien, simplement il aime avoir la paix et je le comprends. Râla le jeune homme. A l'avenir, si tu as un problème avec lui, viens me voir, renvoie le vers moi. Je le gérerai.<br>- Si tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne auprès de ton esclave, alors s'il te plait, ne perturbe pas le mien, répliqua froidement Uryû.  
>- Les garçons, je vous en prie…<p>

Orihime s'interposa entre les deux étudiants, posant ses mains sur leurs torses pour éviter que la confrontation ne dégénère. Uryû finit par hausser les épaules et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se détourner, royal.

- Chad, récupère le matériel et range le. Dépêche-toi.

Et le Quincy s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. L'esclave s'inclina devant les deux adolescents, reprit les arcs et ramassa les carquois avant de s'éloigner en vitesse, enfermé de nouveau dans son silence. Ichigo serra les poings mais se reprit bien vite, ne tenant pas à faire subir le contrecoup de cette altercation à son amie d'enfance. D'un commun accord et en silence, ils rentrèrent avec les autres invités dans la bâtisse. Le jeune homme nota vaguement qu'Aizen avait une nouvelle fois disparu, probablement à la recherche de cette fameuse paix.

La soirée fut relativement calme, même si Ichigo fit en sorte de se retirer le plus vite possible, laissant les autres personnes à leurs discussions. Il rejoignait sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui des pas précipités avant qu'Orihime ne le rejoigne, légèrement essoufflée. Inquiète pour lui, elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien malgré la scène de l'après midi. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter au beau milieu du couloir des chambres. La jeune fille ne le quitta qu'après une brève étreinte, peu convaincue quand Ichigo lui assura que ce n'était rien et qu'il aurait probablement tout oublié le lendemain. Mais elle le savait aussi têtu et trop enclin à garder ses ennuis pour lui. Elle ne pourrait qu'être là pour le soutenir, quand il irait moins bien et aurait besoin de vider son sac.  
>Une fois au calme, dans sa chambre, l'adolescent soupira, s'étira et attrapa ses affaires pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Il prit le temps de laisser l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et le faire penser à autre chose avant de se résigner à se laver et à retourner dans l'autre pièce. Habillé d'un simple pantalon et la serviette placée autour du cou, il s'installa devant la fenêtre de la chambre. La main posée sur le carreau froid, son regard balaya le paysage obscurci par la tombée de la nuit. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un se positionner dans son dos, et une main venir par-dessus la sienne.<p>

- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.  
>- Mh. Je repense simplement à tout à l'heure… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un de mes amis puisse…<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, se retournant pour face à Sosuke. Ce dernier portait encore une légère trace rouge sur la joue. Miwa avait vraiment du s'acharner sur lui cet après midi. Il leva la main et vint caresser la pommette violentée du bout des doigts. Le regard noisette suivit ses mouvements mais l'adulte ne tenta pas de se dérober. Il ne lui fit pas de remarque non plus. Finalement la main d'Ichigo retomba toute seule et celui-ci baissa légèrement la tête.

- Non, je dois arrêter de me voiler la face. Bien sûr que je le savais depuis le début…

Il ne vit pas tout de suite le sourire franchement amusé qui se dessina sur le visage d'Aizen. Il finit par secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées du moment et fronça les sourcils en relevant le nez vers son vis-à-vis. Changement de sujet.

- J'ose espérer que tu as avalé quelque chose avant de venir ici, fit-il froidement, avant de rajouter. Autre que du liquide j'entends.  
>- Quel air terrifiant…<br>- Sosuke !  
>- J'ai dîné, comme tout le monde.<br>- Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par là ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et quitta sa position pour aller s'assoir sur le lit alors qu'Ichigo restait prés de la fenêtre. Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes pendant une poignée de secondes avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne la parole. Il n'avait pas demandé à l'esclave de venir pour ne rien faire après tout…

- J'aurais cru que tu serais resté dans ton coin cet après midi.  
>- C'est ce qui était prévu oui. Mais on est venu me trainer de force car une certaine demoiselle a apparemment exigée que je sois celui qui la serve, expliqua Aizen avec une moue dédaigneuse. Autant te dire qu'elle est allée chercher ses flèches comme la grande fille qu'elle est.<br>- Ce qui explique pourquoi ils étaient tous énervés.

Ichigo éclata de rire à cette réponse, même s'il avait déjà compris plus ou moins ce qui avait pu se passer lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris de la dite demoiselle. L'esclave secoua la tête, coupant son maître en plein élan.

- En réalité… non, pas tout à fait. J'ai eu droit à une seconde gifle quand j'ai coupé son flot d'éloges à ton encontre.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Elle a passé l'après midi à t'encenser. Sosuke toussota, avant de faire monter sa voix d'un cran, en une grossière imitation. « Tu te rends comptes Etsuko, c'est l'héritier de la grande famille Kurosaki. Ichigo est si fort, si beau, si intelligent. » Il s'arrêta, sourit de la grimace ouvertement dégouté de l'adolescent. Tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec ça, j'ai du lui apprendre la triste vérité.  
>- Briser les illusions d'une jeune fille, ce que tu peux être cruel.<br>- Je sais, elle n'a pas supporté.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à discuter, Ichigo appréciant que, pour une fois, ça ne vire pas à une de leurs éternelles disputes. L'esclave ne le quitta qu'une bonne heure plus tard pour retourner à sa propre « chambre ». De bien meilleure humeur qu'auparavant, il s'allongea. Au loin, il lui sembla entendre comme une sorte de grondement. Il ne serait pas étonnant que demain le ciel ne soit pas aussi clément qu'aujourd'hui. A raison. Le lendemain il y avait une tempête de neige.  
>Sosuke vint le réveiller un peu plus tôt que la veille, et à la vue du temps déplorable qui s'offrait aux humains, Ishida proposa de passer leur journée dans une piscine couverte, idée qui fut adoptée à l'unanimité. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en maillot de bain… enfin, à quelque exception prêt constata l'adolescent en jetant un regard vers Aizen qui s'était posé dans un coin et qui était encore intégralement habillé. Il avait tout de même obtenu qu'il ouvre sa chemise pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud à cause de la température de la piscine. L'homme était resté près de ses affaires et celles d'Orihime. Les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, il ne tarda pas à somnoler. Chad n'était pas très loin, mais il doutait qu'il dérange l'adulte.<p>

C'est lui, qui avait dû batailler, et pas seulement pour garder la tête en dehors de l'eau lorsque Seijuro et Zephiel décidèrent qu'il était marrant de le couler. Il s'en était débarrassé après avoir placé un bon coup de poing dans le ventre d'un de ses deux agresseurs, alors qu'il se débattait pour remonter à la surface. Eliandre se fit un plaisir de lui venir en renfort pour la suite, après avoir arrêté de faire la cour à une Inoue, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Ichigo resta avec cette dernière tout le reste de la matinée. Orihime… Si ces amis ne l'avaient pas aiguillé, il n'aurait probablement jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, et il avait tenu à mettre les choses à plat avec elle. La jeune fille avait perdu sa bonne humeur pendant quelques jours, accusant probablement le coup, mais était finalement revenu vers lui avec le sourire, reconnaissante de sa sincérité. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre à cause de ça de toute façon.  
>Miwa par contre, c'était une autre affaire. Parce que la jeune femme n'était pas franche avec lui. Elle se contentait de sous entendus à tout bout de champ. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Il n'aurait probablement rien compris si Sosuke ne l'avait pas informé la veille de ses intentions à son égard, à savoir, se rapprocher de lui. Il avait déjà pensé à se réfugier derrière son fiancé. Mais Ishida semblait totalement indifférent. Miwa pourrait draguer ouvertement devant son nez qu'il ne relèverait pas. Après tout, Ishida lui-même s'intéressait à une autre et avait déjà un amant.<p>

L'après-midi commença mal, puisqu'Uryû vint se plaindre, une nouvelle fois, du comportement de son esclave. Ichigo se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, laissant couler. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer une nouvelle fois à ce sujet. Pour faire plaisir, il « réagit » en envoyant une grande gerbe d'eau sur Sosuke lorsqu'il passa prés de lui pour retourner à sa place première, après avoir été chercher il ne savait trop quoi. Il se serait attendu à ce que l'esclave lui jette un regard assassin, lui réponde d'une de ces phrases dont il avait le secret, mais rien. Il n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est un « _tch_» agacé avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route. Miwa l'avait intercepté alors qu'il comptait sortir de l'eau pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Parce que, chose étonnante, pour lui qui le connaissait maintenant bien, Aizen était mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui était obscure.

Difficile de nager et de profiter de l'eau lorsque quelqu'un se pendait littéralement à votre cou en prenant pour excuse qu'elle ne savait pas nager, ou très mal. Ce qui était faux, il l'avait vu faire tout à l'heure. Mais elle en profitait au passage pour faire glisser ses mains sur son torse.  
>Il avait béni l'arrivé de la soirée, lorsqu'ils avaient tous quitté la piscine pour manger. Cette partie de la journée étant libre, la première chose qu'il avait faite fut de se réfugier dans sa chambre. A l'abris, dans la salle de bain, il se glissa sous la douche, qui lui permit de se débarrasser de cette odeur tenace de chlore.<p>

Quand il sortit de la pièce, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec son esclave, allongé sur le lit et qui lui offrit un sourire goguenard.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
>- Je te retourne la question. Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai éclaboussé.<br>- A force, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était inutile avec toi.

L'adolescent s'avança et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, contre Aizen. Sa main vint repousser quelques mèches, et il vit l'homme prendre un air agacé, avant qu'il ne s'empare de son poignet pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il eut un léger sourire en réponse.

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Il n'y a pas que ça je le sais.  
>- Ton ami m'a fait penser à mes anciens… propriétaires, finit par lui répondre l'esclave, après une légère hésitation. C'est tout.<br>- Et ils étaient comment ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ichigo s'allongea à moitié sur l'esclave pour croiser ses bras sur le torse de celui-ci, curieux, attendant sa réponse. Peu ravi, Sosuke ne chercha cependant pas à le déloger. Il fit la moue et se détourna de son maître pour poser son regard sur le plafond blanc.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit-il, un sourire ironique venu étirer ses lèvres. Tes chastes oreilles ne sont pas encore prêtes à entendre ça.  
>- Tu te trompes. Je sais parfaitement ce que certains Maîtres peuvent faire subir à leurs esclaves… Et parfois à leur entourage, râla l'adolescent. C'est simplement… que je pensais savoir suffisamment bien m'entourer pour éviter de rencontrer ce genre de personne. Je me trompais.<br>- Si tu es si bien informé, alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?  
>- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es ainsi. Et ce que tu as pu traverser. Tu représentes de toute évidence, ce à quoi j'ai tourné le dos depuis le début. Je ne veux plus fuir mais lutter. Mais foncer tête baissée ne sert pas à grand-chose, pas vrai ?<p>

Sosuke tourna la tête, de manière à pouvoir l'observer. Le regard noisette affronta celui ambre. Ichigo refusa de céder et de briser cet échange, même lorsqu'Aizen se redressa sur les coudes, l'obligeant à modifier légèrement sa propre position.

- Intéressant. Mais tu veux lutter contre quoi exactement ? C'est bien beau d'aboyer, mais il faut également savoir mordre.  
>- Contre la notion même d'esclave et de maitre, fit le jeune homme, ce qui lui valut un rire amusé.<br>- Tu parles donc de t'élever contre une société entière. Tu es suicidaire ou juste imbécile ?  
>- Je suis certain qu'on peut faire changer la mentalité des gens !<p>

Il reçut un léger coup sur le nez, le forçant à se reculer avec un grognement de déplaisir et de douleur mélangée. Sosuke en profita pour se libérer totalement de l'étreinte et il se releva. Pour lui c'était l'heure. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à la porte, avant de la franchir.

- En disant aux gens que ce qu'ils font est mal ? Au mieux on te rira au nez, au pire on te prendra pour un fou. Et dans tous les cas tu ne réussiras qu'à décrédibiliser ta famille. Et crois moi, elle n'a pas besoin que son fils héritier tire dans ses propres genoux.  
>- Mais…<br>- Tu es bien trop impulsif. Tu joues contre ton propre camp sans le savoir. Commence par apprendre à te modérer. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai à attaquer.

Ichigo resta coi alors que son esclave disparaissait sans un bruit. Il resta ainsi un moment immobile, à cogiter ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit et avec énormément de difficultés.

* * *

><p>Et voila!<br>Ichigo de nouveau, dois faire face à sa vision quelque peu décalée face à la "norme"

Merci de m'avoir lu!  
>Rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre!<p> 


	11. Livre I Ch 11

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Miwa, Etsuko, Eliandre, Zephiel et Seijuro sont à moi! ^^ et j'y tiens beaucoup.<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC...  
>Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>Les notes et le blabla de l'auteur: <strong>Mhhh... Comment dire, mon idée de concours est un peu tombé à l'eau. C'est une sacré claque mais je m'en remettrai xD. Tant pis.

**Le prochain chapitre aura peut être quelques jours de retards. En effet, j'attaque une semaine et demie de partiels, et avec un mémoire à terminé pour le premier juin, mon temps d'écriture ... frise actuellement le zéro absolu.  
><strong>

Oui, on ne rigole pas, en master.

Néanmoins pas de panique: si retard il y a, ça ne sera que de quelques jours x)

* * *

><p><span>Les reviews anonymes<span>:

_Sunny_: Aizen est une terreur ahah. Et il a pas finit d'en faire baver ;D

_Trinity07_: Le passé d'Aizen sera révélé dans un futur chapitre :)  
>Quand à tes suppositions... Ah je suis assez embêtée pour répondre, mais il y a du vrai, et du moins vrai :p *réponse floue, je sais*<p>

_Anon_: Merci à toi pour tes compliments ;)

_Lynn_: Ichigo ne rencontrera pas les anciens maîtres d'Aizen, mais Sosuke reparlera d'eux prochainement ;)  
>Quand à ses intentions... Disons qu'actuellement, il est en phase de test, et qu'il agira quand il aura toutes les cartes en main.<br>(rhaa c'est dur de répondre sans spoiler! )

* * *

><p><em>- En disant aux gens que ce qu'ils font est mal ? Au mieux on te rira au nez, au pire on te prendra pour un fou. Et dans tous les cas tu ne réussiras qu'à décrédibiliser ta famille. Et crois moi, elle n'a pas besoin que son fils héritier tire dans ses propres genoux.<em>  
><em>- Mais…<em>  
><em>- Tu es bien trop impulsif. Tu joues contre ton propre camp sans le savoir. Commence par apprendre à te modérer. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai à attaquer.<em>

_Ichigo resta coi alors que son esclave disparaissait sans un bruit. Il resta ainsi un moment immobile, à cogiter ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit et avec énormément de difficultés._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 11<em>

Ichigo fut réveillé le lendemain par un verre d'eau gentiment versé sur son visage. Outre le hoquet de surprise qui répondit au geste, s'ensuivit une forte quinte de toux : l'eau s'était infiltrée entre ses lèvres et par son nez, et il avait avalé de travers. Remis de ses émotions, il fusilla du regard le coupable, Aizen, bien entendu, qui se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

- C'est pour hier, chantonna t-il, afin de se justifier.  
>- 'Foiré ! lui répondit son maître d'une voix cassée, avant de se remettre à tousser.<p>

D'un seul coup bien réveillé, le jeune homme se redressa pour débuter un duel avec l'aîné, qu'il finit par perdre, étant un peu plus faible que lui sur le plan physique. Coincé entre l'esclave et le matelas, vexé de sa défaite, il se défit de la poigne de l'adulte avant de partir se préparer sous le ricanement de Sosuke.

La tempête de neige s'étant calmée, il était donc logique que les activités de la journée tournent autour de l'épais manteau blanc qui était tombé sur la région. Les filles préférèrent rester en dehors des batailles de boules de neige, construisant lentement mais surement le traditionnel bonhomme sous les instructions de Miwa. Ichigo d'ailleurs, s'attira ses foudres lorsque l'un de ses projectiles la toucha accidentellement. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Eliandre, qu'il visait au départ, de s'être placé devant elle exprès.  
>Ce fut un prétexte bien trop beau pour la jeune femme que d'exiger qu'il l'aide en contrepartie à finir leur projet de sculpture. Las des insinuations de cette dernière quand il s'y plia, et de sa manière de s'accrocher à son bras (et c'était franchement pas pratique lorsqu'on voulait manipuler la neige), il profita d'être éloigné des autres garçons et filles afin de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Du moins tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais Miwa se vexa. Vraiment.<p>

Il ne s'en formalisa pas quand elle passa du regard mort d'amour à une hostilité palpable. Il trouva simplement dommage qu'elle n'ait pas adopté le même comportement qu'Orihime. Pour le coup il se crut revenu quelques jours en arrière, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Quand il en avait parlé à mi-mots avec Ishida, celui-ci lui avait assuré que ça n'était que passager et que Miwa ne tarderait pas à se calmer. Il en doutait. En tout cas il fut désigné comme son « larbin officiel » pour le reste de la journée et il n'apprécia que moyennement.

En réponse, il adopta le même comportement que Sosuke à son égard. L'ignorer, peut être moins dédaigneusement que son esclave, ou la rembarrer quand elle lui donnait des ordres. Puisqu'elle semblait s'acharner contre eux deux, il fallait bien se serrer les coudes et Aizen se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer comment l'énerver, et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il observa ainsi l'adulte manœuvrer, en hésitant sérieusement entre sourire ou s'inquiéter qu'une telle attitude ne lui vaille, tôt ou tard, de gros soucis. Il supposait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
>L'art d'exécuter un ordre sans pour autant donner satisfaction… C'est-à-dire : renverser le verre de vin chaud demandé d'un geste ô combien maladroit, sur elle de préférence, ou broyer les épaules en serrant trop fort lorsqu'elle exigea (oui, exigea) un massage pour lui permettre de s'en remettre. Et nier en bloc quand tombaient les reproches. Et de toute aussi mauvaise foi, après un regard vers le responsable, il appuya les excuses vaseuses d'Aizen lorsqu'elle se retournait contre lui. Il se doutait bien que c'était ce qu'il attendait de lui.<p>

Il intercepta Uryû suite au diner, après qu'une énième dispute ait éclaté. C'était fou comme un esclave quelque peu récalcitrant se retrouvait immédiatement la cible, par envie de le voir ployer, de l'humilier et/ou de se sentir supérieur. Mais ça commençait à être lassant pour Aizen, pour lui, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas Sosuke se comporter de façon spécialement agressive et ça plombait la semaine censée leur permettre de se détendre. Alors c'était bien joli de lui dire que c'était à son esclave de faire des efforts, mais pas que.  
>Ainsi imposa-t-il au maître des lieux le fait que l'adulte resterait désormais avec lui, tout le temps. Devant l'air franchement sceptique d'Ishida, il se justifia en précisant qu'étant son maître il était le seul à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur lui et qu'il était celui qui devait « subir ». Autorité était un bien grand mot, il préféra taire que c'était plutôt un accord tacite passé entre deux, mais le Quincy s'inclina à cette requête, sans trop chercher.<p>

Aizen se montra beaucoup moins ravi quand il apprit la nouvelle, lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans sa chambre et que l'adolescent lui expliqua qu'il dormirait également avec lui. Il ne fit pas de commentaire : leur discussion tourna court, au vu de la bonne volonté évidente dont il faisait preuve. Ichigo fut le premier à aller se coucher. L'adulte resta un instant à la fenêtre à regarder en contrebas et il n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il s'endormit.  
>Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut dans un sursaut. Il se retrouva assis sur le matelas, la respiration hachée et en sueur suite à un cauchemar. Même s'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir, il lui laissa une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac. Il se concentra pour rattraper des bribes de souvenirs… mais rien ne lui revint. Contrarié, il se recoucha.<p>

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre : quelques rayons de soleil tapaient contre les volets de la pièce et permettaient de pouvoir distinguer ce qu'il y avait. Difficilement, certes, mais c'était possible. Il devait encore être tôt. Pourtant il ne referma pas les paupières tout de suite. Il avait tourné la tête et devant lui se trouvait le visage endormi de Sosuke. Avec précaution il bougea pour se mettre sur le flanc, afin de pouvoir l'observer un peu mieux mais vu qu'il faisait encore pas mal sombre…  
>Allongé sur le dos, l'esclave avait tourné la tête vers lui, mais il restait trop loin pour qu'il puisse le toucher. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses traits aussi détendus c'était… le premier matin lorsqu'il l'avait surpris endormi également… Décidément. Aizen s'était placé vraiment au bord du lit et il était persuadé que s'il le poussait un peu, il le ferait tomber. Ichigo s'empêcha à temps d'éclater de rire à cette pensée puis il soupira, avant de sursauter en voyant les sourcils se froncer. Il n'eut pas le temps de simuler un quelconque sommeil que le regard perçant se posait sur lui.<p>

Ils restèrent immobile un temps, simplement à s'observer. De toute façon, quand il avait ouvert la bouche, Sosuke avait fait remonter un de ses doigts devant ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Il avait refermé la bouche dans un léger claquement avant de se remettre sur le dos avec un soupir, fixant le plafond. Impossible pour lui de se rendormir maintenant. Il préféra laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise parce que, soyons honnête, il ne s'imaginait pas du tout s'amuser à compter le nombre de moutons d'un troupeau inexistant. Malgré lui, il dériva vers la personne allongée à ses côtés (et Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était étrange de dire ça). Il laissa échapper un sifflement agacé. Qu'avait-il à revenir sans cesse sur lui ? Il lui causait déjà suffisamment de tracas pour lui épargner de venir, en plus, squatter son subconscient. Encore !

Ce n'est qu'en entendant un bruissement et en sentant quelque chose sur la paume de sa main, laissée à côté de l'oreiller, qu'il tourna de nouveau la tête. Aizen venait de se mettre sur le ventre et avait étiré son bras jusqu'à lui. La sensation provenait des doigts qui couraient sur sa paume. Passer la surprise, l'étudiant avait réalisé que l'esclave traçait quelque chose. Et il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de déchiffrer les mots qui étaient lentement esquissés.

_- Quelque chose te tracasse._

Le « pourquoi diable communiquait-il de cette façon au lieu de parler tout simplement ? » fut un mystère supplémentaire qu'Ichigo rajouta à la liste déjà longue du comportement de l'adulte. Ce dernier semblait s'en amuser, redoublant d'effort pour trouver quelque chose qui le plongerait dans la confusion la plus totale. Le rouquin eut un rictus, avant de bouger ses propres doigts sur le poignet qu'il pouvait atteindre, pour l'imiter, jouant le jeu. Il n'était plus à ça prés.

_- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
>- Ne sois pas de mauvais poil de si bon matin.<em>

Ichigo grogna, bougeant pour tourner le dos à Sosuke. Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise de toute façon… Qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la journée à venir, qu'il avait hâte de rentrer en réalité pour être vraiment tranquille ? Il n'avait certainement pas envie de se retrouver face aux remarques sarcastiques dont il avait le secret. Pas cette fois. En clair, que, n'ayant pas ses heures de sommeil, il était de très mauvaise humeur.  
>Il sursauta en sentant les doigts de l'adulte revenir se poser au milieu de son dos, qui lui envoya une décharge dans toute la colonne vertébrale malgré le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Il frissonna, avant de se raidir, de serrer les dents et de crisper ses doigts sur le drap.<p>

- Pour l'amour du ciel Sosuke, pas maintenant ! Fous-moi la paix !

Il regretta ses paroles sitôt qu'elles furent sorties de sa bouche. Aizen ne daigna pas répondre, mais la présence de la main disparue instantanément. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, culpabilisant déjà de l'avoir repoussé alors que, pour une fois, il venait vers lui de son propre chef et semblait s'inquiéter un minimum pour lui. Il se retourna au bout de quelques minutes : l'esclave était resté dans la même position, ayant simplement refermé ses bras sur l'oreiller après avoir clos à moitié ses yeux. Il resta silencieux lorsqu'il l'appela à voix basse et l'étudiant retint un soupir. Avec précaution, il tendit à son tour le bras pour atteindre son dos, traçant quelques symboles avant de se repositionner correctement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne le fauche.

_- Je suis désolé._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois et qu'il redressa la tête, ce fut à cause d'une douleur aigue sur son flanc gauche. Le temps qu'il se réveille tout à fait, il réalisa qu'il s'était ostensiblement rapproché d'Aizen, jusqu'à passer un bras en travers du dos et poser sa tête sur l'épaule. Et la douleur… c'était sa peluche, dont la main était passée au dessus pour le pincer. Sûrement pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de cette position.  
>Ses joues se mirent à le brûler légèrement et c'était un euphémisme. Son visage entier était devenu rouge vif. Heureusement pour lui que l'adulte ne pouvait actuellement pas le voir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire plus impatient, agacé de son manque flagrant de réaction alors qu'il le sentait éveillé.<p>

- Bouge.

Ichigo eut un sursaut à ce rappel à l'ordre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser vivement, gêné. Aizen n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et disparaitre dans la salle de bain, avant que l'adolescent ne change d'avis. Le jeune homme resta un moment assis sur le lit puis finit par se préparer et quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

La journée lui sembla horriblement longue et ennuyeuse. Morne. L'activité l'intéressa à un point qu'il ne s'en souvint même pas, une fois la soirée arrivée. Il tenta juste de donner le change lorsqu'Orihime, Uryû et d'autres invités vinrent lui parler un peu. Par contre, il nota sans peine que Sosuke avait été absent pendant toute la journée et il lui vint à l'esprit que ça devait être en grande partie de sa faute, lui et sa saute d'humeur. Avec le fait d'éviter le clan des « Maîtres », oui aussi.  
>Il avait finit par secouer la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à lui à longueur de journée et à se demander où il avait encore pu se fourrer. Et pour cela… vivement la fin de la semaine, qu'il puisse enfin arrêter de se faire du souci.<p>

Il s'était attendu à pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui le soir même, seulement… Aizen s'amusa à jouer au fantôme cette journée là, comme par hasard, et si Ichigo resta un moment à l'attendre, il finit par partir à sa recherche en jurant. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser les choses ainsi. S'expliquer, même si c'était pour faire face aux commentaires (justifiés, pour une fois !) de son aîné. Sur le chemin il croisa Ishida, qui lui souligna, perplexe, que son esclave avait mis les bouchées doubles aujourd'hui.  
>Ichigo hésita un court instant avant de lui demander s'il n'avait pas une petite idée de où il pouvait bien être actuellement. Uryû sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lui indiquer la transition entre la maison et les jardins : l'engawa. Il hésita et fit un détour pour récupérer sa veste et celle de son esclave, sachant pertinemment que s'il le trouvait bel et bien à cet endroit là, il serait en train de se geler. Il aurait pu le parier : gagné.<p>

Il ouvrit sans un bruit le shoji et observa un temps la haute stature assise à quelques pas à peine de lui. L'une de ses jambes était repliée, l'autre tendue, son pied posé dans la neige. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de vent, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir froid. Alors il franchit la distance qui le séparait et laissa une des vestes tomber sur ses épaules.  
>Sosuke sursauta légèrement, et releva un peu la tête pour l'observer avant de reprendre sa position première. Sans un mot, Ichigo s'assit et vint coller son dos au sien. Il ne vit pas l'expression de douleur fugace que prit le visage de l'esclave et qui disparue en un éclair. Ils ne parlèrent pas de suite, perdant du temps à attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas.<p>

- Je m'inquiétais tu sais, finit par se décider Ichigo, d'une voix basse.  
>- Tss, je sors un peu quand il n'y a personne, ça m'évite les ennuis, expliqua Aizen avant de reprendre, moqueur. Mais je croyais que tu serais heureux d'avoir la paix.<br>- Je suis désolé… Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude que je pensais que tu te moquais encore de moi.

Ichigo rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, renfrogné. Sosuke ne lui répondant pas, il bougea un peu afin de s'assoir en tailleur et referma ses bras sur lui pour tenter de gagner un peu de chaleur. A chacun de ses souffles il pouvait voir de la condensation se former et disparaitre quelques secondes plus tard. Un temps normal pour une moitié d'hiver en somme.

- On va attraper froid si on reste ici.  
>- Eh bien pars, je ne te retiens pas.<p>

L'étudiant renifla mais ne bougea pas et ferma à demi les yeux alors qu'il se laissait aller un peu plus contre l'esclave qui grogna. Mécontent sans doute, ça il connaissait bien. Le silence retomba entre eux pour quelques minutes.

- J'ai… Un mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas et que je n'arrive pas à définir…

Il se heurta de nouveau à l'attitude glaciale d'Aizen. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et secoua la tête avant de recommencer à parler pour eux deux. Tout pour échapper à la lourde ambiance qui régnait entre eux deux, et pour cela il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'arrêt. Même si sa voix était à peine audible, un simple chuchotement que rien ne couvrait. Mais Sosuke l'écoutait. Attentivement.

- C'est …ça, qui me perturbait hier… J'en fais même des cauchemars. Mais…, Ichigo eut un soupir, haussant les épaules comme pour chasser la fin de sa phrase : Il est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
>- …Non, lui répondit Aizen, semblant perplexe : absolument rien.<br>- Alors j'espère me tromper.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, de nouveau soucieux. Derrière lui, l'esclave bougea légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable. Il soupira lorsque l'étudiant tourna la tête vers lui et colla, du coup, sa joue contre son épaule. Il n'eut même pas envie de rire lorsqu'Ichigo lui avoua que ce qu'il lui avait prédit par rapport à cette semaine s'était réalisé… Il sentit le poids sur son dos disparaitre et il releva une nouvelle fois la tête quand une main passa dans son champ de vision.

- Viens. Rentrons, fit le maître, penché au dessus de lui.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que Sosuke ne s'empare de la main tendue d'Ichigo qui l'aida à se redresser. L'étudiant eut un léger sourire avant de le relâcher et de faire demi-tour, sachant que l'adulte le suivrait. Aizen le fit effectivement, un air satisfait sur son visage : il avait finalement réussi à obtenir une certaine confiance de la part du jeune homme. Certes, ce n'était pas difficile, puisqu'il était relativement ouvert, mais cette relation plutôt complice lui était favorable. Son maître baissait sa garde. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il passe à l'étape suivante.

Ce fut avec un plaisir extrême que le plus jeune retrouva sa chambre où il se débarrassa de sa veste et de son tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse pour s'écrouler sur le lit, à plat ventre et le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Plus modéré, l'adulte prit le temps de poser son manteau avant de le rejoindre et de mettre avec un sourire mauvais sa main glacée sur le dos offert à lui. Sans trop de surprise Ichigo glapit et se redressa vivement pour échapper à la sensation désagréable. Aizen ignora le regard assassin qu'il reçut et s'allongea sur le dos. Pour la peine l'étudiant se laissa retomber sur lui de tout son poids, haussant un sourcil au grognement de douleur qui fit écho à son geste.

- Ça va ?  
>- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un centaine de kilos dans l'estomac.<br>- T'exagères ! Je ne suis pas si lourd. Et tu ne te plains pas d'habitude.  
>- Comme si ça servait à quelque chose !<p>

* * *

><p>C'est dépité, qu'Ichigo baissa le nez vers les cinq cartes qu'il avait en main. Qui était l'abruti qui avait proposé de jouer au poker aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était mauvais à ce jeu de bluff. Quoi qu'il était parvenu à rester dans la moyenne mais il ne se leurrait pas. C'était uniquement par chance.<p>

Son regard glissa vers Uryû, à sa gauche, concentré sur son jeu et Chad à quelques centimètres de lui qui faisait office de croupier. Lentement il dériva pour observer les autres joueurs : la plupart était comme lui, à examiner leurs adversaires pour tenter de deviner les jeux et agir en conséquence. Certains semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise, comme Orihime ou Rukia qui devaient adorer cette activité autant que lui. Seijuro par contre semblait plus absorbé par son esclave assise sur ses genoux et qu'il caressait sans pudeur que par le reste.  
>Il détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges. Tiens en parlant d'esclave… Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le sien, actuellement vautré sur lui. Oui, <em>vautré<em>, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas prendre un air aussi estomaqué que ses collègues lorsque Sosuke était venu s'assoir sur lui, contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille et le visage sur son épaule. Puisqu'il était plus grand, cette position lui valait d'être dans un équilibre précaire, et Ichigo avait dû passer son bras en travers des épaules pour l'aider.

Quelque peu déboussolé, il devina bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête (c'était obligé ! C'était impensable qu'il soit aussi… câlin… sans arrières pensées !) Il en avait profité pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure, par réflexe. Du coup c'était l'adulte qui tenait ses cartes. Sa main libre, il en avait besoin pour jouer, et elle reposait sur la cuisse d'Aizen le reste du temps.

Comme si ce genre de situation, et de position, était normale entre eux deux…

Sans blague. Il sentait bien le corps du plus grand crispé contre le sien mais il n'avait rien dit. Aizen pouvait être un formidable comédien quand il s'y mettait. Restait juste à savoir la cause de tout ce cirque. Remarque, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il se plaignait de cette nouvelle situation. C'était quand même ce qu'il recherchait depuis le début…  
>Encore plus désespéré par ses réflexions, il joua au hasard lorsque vint son tour. Sans surprise il perdit et son visage se fit blasé un instant alors qu'Ishida se mettait à rire sous cape en vu de son expression actuelle. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle mise, parce qu'il aurait probablement déjà perdu une petite fortune. Il eut un léger sursaut en sentant quelque chose se glisser sous son tee-shirt pour se poser sur sa hanche et il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'était distribué une nouvelle main aux huit joueurs : Miwa et Etsuko, arrivées en retard, se contentaient de regarder.<p>

- Tout va bien, Kurosaki ?  
>- Ah, oui… Oui Ishida, ne t'en fais pas.<p>

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et l'adolescent récupéra ses cartes en même temps que les autres joueurs. Il s'empêcha de baisser la tête vers le responsable de cette sensation, avant de comprendre qu'il employait simplement la même technique qu'il y a quelques jours pour communiquer avec lui, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser sa voix. Vu le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce en même temps, c'était beaucoup plus discret. La pensée que son esclave ait pu prévoir la situation lui traversa l'esprit. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il savait qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans une situation où ils ne pourraient pas parler ?  
>… Nan, impossible… Si ?<p>

_- Ce que tu peux être mauvais._

L'étudiant grogna à cette réflexion et fronça les sourcils, ce que les autres interprétèrent comme un indice sur le jeu qu'il pouvait tenir en main et réagissant en conséquence. Merci, non franchement, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner seul, ça. Alors d'accord, si Sosuke commençait à s'amuser à ce petit jeu, c'était tout vu : il était fou-tu.

_- Change les deux cartes de droite._

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le plus grand posa sa main à plat sur sa hanche et replia les doigts correspondant aux dites cartes. Un peu prit de court puisque c'était déjà à lui de jouer, il décida de suivre (au point où il en était de toute façon) et récupéra deux nouvelles cartes qu'il laissa à l'appréciation du plus âgé. Il y eut un blanc, avant que Sosuke ne trace un nouveau mot sur sa peau.

- _Relance._

Il jouait à l'aveugle, ne devinait pas de quelle manière raisonnait son esclave, où sur quoi il pouvait bien se baser afin de lui donner ses indications. Il décida de lui faire confiance et ce pour deux bonnes raisons : la première est qu'Aizen était sans doute bien meilleur que lui et quitte à continuer, autant que ce soit lui qui joue. La deuxième, parce qu'il se retrouvait au rang de spectateur et que, mine de rien, il préférait largement cette position à celle de joueur.  
>Pour la mise actuelle, il rafla tous les jetons et offrit un sourire gêné aux autres participants. Et les parties s'enchainèrent ainsi. Lui faisant semblant de s'intéresser un minimum et Aizen lui donnant toutes les indications nécessaires. Oh il tenta de comprendre comment il pouvait bien s'y prendre, mais quand il pensait avoir, enfin, compris… non en fait. Il se plantait. Et comme il demeurait aussi perplexe que les autres joueurs en ce qui concernait son jeu, il était peu probable que ses adversaires parviennent à deviner quoi que ce soit.<p>

En même temps ils se concentraient sur la mauvaise personne. L'esclave n'affichait seulement qu'un petit sourire, l'habituel, qu'il ne pouvait voir. Et comme sa main était glissée sous le tissu, Miwa, la seule personne susceptible de remarquer quelque chose, ne le prendrait surement que comme une caresse de sa part. Rien d'anormal donc.

- Bien joué Kurosaki. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait s'améliorer en aussi peu de temps.  
>- Hm… C'est que… Il a fallu que j'assimile les règles…<br>- C'était la première fois que tu jouais ?  
>- C'est si étonnant que ça ? Je dois aussi avoir la chance du débutant !<p>

Tout à sa discussion, il ne fit pas attention à ce que lui transmettait Sosuke, qui finit par le pincer légèrement pour le rappeler à l'ordre. L'adolescent se renfrogna mais capitula et se replongea dans le jeu. Les parties s'enchainèrent jusqu'à lasser les participants qui stoppèrent les uns après les autres. Ichigo fut trop content de pouvoir arrêter et reposa ses cartes. Aizen retira immédiatement sa main, devenue inutile, et Ichigo le laissa remuer afin de trouver une position plus confortable pour lui. Même s'il avait cru dans un premier temps qu'il se serait relevé aussitôt.  
>En réalité l'adulte ne le quitta qu'un peu avant le repas du soir, et il le retrouva sans surprise dans sa chambre lorsqu'il la rejoignit quelques heures plus tard. Allongé, il ouvrit un œil quand l'adolescent atteignit le bord du lit.<p>

- Merci…

L'esclave hocha la tête d'un air entendu, alors que le jeune homme se laissait tomber assis à côté de lui puis se coucha à son tour. Il y eut quelques minutes de vide. Un silence complice entre les deux hommes, le premier depuis la demi-année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ichigo laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, ravie de voir que les choses s'amélioraient entre eux lentement, mais sûrement. Et il avait bon espoir.

- Il faudra que tu me dises comment jouer correctement.  
>- Je t'ai déjà expliqué la démarche.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
>- Le poker est un jeu où il faut tromper ses adversaires. Or, rien qu'en t'observant on peu savoir plus ou moins ce que tu as dans les mains. Vise d'abord à te maîtriser.<p>

L'adolescent ne pu que laisser échapper un léger « oh » gêné. Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel Ichigo repensa vaguement à leur petit jeu de l'après midi. Il finit par se concentrer de nouveau sur Aizen qui avait fermé les yeux et croisé les bras derrière sa tête. Une puissance tranquille et rassurante pour celui qui se savait être sous sa protection. Si loin de lui et de son énergie survoltée.

- En tout cas, y'a pas que moi que tu as déstabilisé.

L'étudiant parti à rire, incapable de se retenir et Sosuke lui-même eut un léger sourire. Lui aussi avait bien vu les différentes expressions qui s'étaient posées sur lui. Et s'en était délecté. Il aurait également pu rester derrière le siège, utilisant le haut du dos comme écritoire, puisqu'Ichigo ne se collait jamais totalement aux dossiers, il l'avait déjà remarqué à leur appartement. Le maître aurait été tout aussi surpris de le sentir se servir de ses épaules pour communiquer.  
>Mais utiliser ce genre de position, malgré l'inconfort passager pour lui, était aussi un moyen de tester les limites du jeune homme. Et ce dernier ne devait sans doute pas savoir qu'il avait « réussi » face à la communication que l'esclave avait délibérément transformée en caresses légères quelquefois. Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas avoir constaté de réaction physique autre que celle, instantanée, des muscles sous ses doigts.<p>

Non, il était resté… admirablement stoïque… Il devait bien le reconnaitre.

Il avait fini par mettre ça sur le fait que l'héritier Kurosaki avait la tête bien trop préoccupée à donner le change avec ses adversaires pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Et quelque part c'était dommage, il aurait absolument adoré voir la réaction de l'étudiant s'il avait pu le lui ressortir pour l'ennuyer. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que si le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité.

- N'y prends pas goût, c'était exceptionnel.  
>- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises le contraire.<p>

Ichigo inspira, fermant les yeux sous la tranquillité qui s'installa dans la pièce. Il sentit bien Sosuke remuer un peu mais n'y prêta pas attention. Au moins ces sept jours passés ici n'auront pas été totalement inutiles. Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire ses bagages demain histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu et se retrouver à agir dans l'urgence. Comme d'habitude.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain, qu'on s'en aille d'ici, lui souffla Aizen  
>- Oui… Pour retourner à la demeure familiale.<br>- Ô joie, ironisa l'adulte. Dire que ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

Quand Ichigo s'endormit, ce fut avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Etonnamment, son mauvais pressentiment de la veille lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Il était pourtant toujours présent mais la sensation s'était atténuée avec les évènements de la journée. Maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de ce séjour, il espérait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir une quelconque inquiétude. Même s'il ne comptait pas couper les ponts avec Ishida… Eh bien… Disons qu'à l'avenir il déclinerait poliment les futures invitations, s'il y en avait…

Alors comment expliquer ce nœud à l'estomac, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Même Sosuke lui fit la remarque qu'il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il tacha de reprendre une attitude normale alors qu'il rejoignait le reste des invités. Aizen le quitta en chemin en lui disant qu'il se porterait bien mieux s'il ne voyait aucune tête. Ce n'est pas exactement comme s'il y avait une quelconque activité aujourd'hui, c'était plus des discussions sans logique qui venaient au rythme des interventions. Un moyen de clôturer la semaine, puisque les invités repartiraient tous un par un au cours de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait offert à Orihime de la ramener chez elle et qu'elle avait acceptée.

Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs proposée de remonter pour préparer leurs valises, chose qu'il avait totalement oubliée au demeurant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise donc, de voir celles-ci déjà closes et gentiment posée sur le lit qu'il avait occupé cette semaine. Il ne lui fut pas très difficile de trouver qui était derrière tout ça et vu que cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était parti, Aizen devait se trouver dans le coin.

- Inoue, je te laisse. Je dois d'abord retrouver Sosuke.  
>- Attends, je t'accompagne.<p>

L'adolescent secoua la tête mais la laissa le suivre. De son esclave, point de trace, malgré leurs recherches. Ils croisèrent Chad qui secoua la tête sans répondre lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il l'avait aperçu. Et Ichigo commençait à se demander ce qui se tramait quand il rencontra Uryû, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Il aurait pourtant cru que la présence d'Orihime à ses côtés l'obligerait à masquer ses pensées. Même pas.

- Un problème, Ishida ?  
>- Je viens de le résoudre en réalité.<br>- Alors pourquoi cet air maussade ?

La question d'Orihime sembla l'ennuyer quelque peu, et le Quincy détourna les yeux, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en essayant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Ichigo croisa les bras, tout aussi intéressé par la réponse que la jeune femme. Uryû finit par laisser échapper un soupir agacé, avouant.

- J'ai croisé ton esclave Kurosaki. Sauf que cette fois j'ai eu le dernier mot… En quelque sorte.  
>- T'as réussi à moucher Sosuke ? Bah ça, j'aurais cru que tu serais un peu plus joyeux.<br>- Je dois reconnaitre que c'est une forte tête, jusqu'au bout il n'aura absolument rien dit.  
>- Hein ? Mais attends, tu ne viens pas de me dire que…<p>

La voix du jeune homme mourut toute seule alors qu'une petite pensée, sournoise, lui souffla que ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'il croyait. Devant lui, Ishida croisa les bras, attendant certainement qu'il se décide à terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencée, neutre. Il n'entendit pas Orihime l'appeler doucement, aussi inquiète que lui.

- Où est-il ?  
>- Ne te préoccupe pas de…<br>- Ishida, où est-il ?

* * *

><p>Et voila!<br>On conclura l'épisode du manoir Ishida avec le prochain chapitre \o/ et les révélations qui vont avec!

Merci de m'avoir lu!  
>Rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre!<p> 


	12. Livre I Ch 12

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Miwa, Etsuko, Eliandre, Zephiel et Seijuro sont à moi! ^^ et j'y tiens beaucoup.<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC...  
>Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ignore si vous êtes au courant mais sachez que FFnet organise actuellement un grand nettoyage d'été des fanfictions.<strong>_

**Pourquoi j'en parle? Parce que ce nettoyage consiste en une suppression pure et simple de toutes fictions type drabble/songfic/traduction/enfreignant les_ guidelines_, mais également les fics contenant du rating dit "MA", c'est à dire abordant des sujets adultes. Comprenez donc par là que toutes les fictions comportant une scène explicite et citronnée sont visées.**

**Beaucoup de fics en comportent ;)**

**Cependant, même si la recherche semble se faire par mots-clés, on en sait au final pas grand chose (FFnet n'en parle même pas sur sa page d'accueil.) Il est donc conseillé de modifié ses résumés/textes pour modifier tout ce qui a attrait au citron et au rating concerné, et surtout FAITES DES SAUVEGARDES. (si ce n'est pas déjà fait, of course ;))**  
><strong>Sachez aussi que, si une de vos fics est supprimée, c'est qu'elle est considérée comme non conforme aux règles et pour cela, vous serez également bannis 2 jours du site. Certes ce n'est pas une période très longue, mais je pense que ça ne fait plaisir à personne :).<strong>

**Et pour ceux et celles curieux(se) qui veulent en savoir plus, je leur conseille de faire un petit tour sur le LJ d'Alixe.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le blabla inutile de l'auteur<em>**:  
>Que dire sur ce chapitre hm... Si ce n'est qu'il annonce le début de la dernière ligne droite du livre I.<br>On commence les révélations doucement mais surement, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'avoir les retours sur ce chapitre ^^!

J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez aimer la scène du jeu de poker. Moi aussi j'ai adoré l'écrire ;D

Ah oui, je suis désolé de cette deuxième coupure sadique. Mais pour des raisons que j'ai déjà évoqué, je n'ai pas le choix ^^. ('fin si, mais après ça donne des chapitres tellement longs qu'ils sont indigestes)

* * *

><p><span>Les reviews anonymes<span>:  
><em>Suki<em>: Tu aimes toujours autant, génial! \o/ Je sais que Sosuke s'en prends plein la tête... ça devrait se calmer xD (Ichigo veille!)

_Tisha_: Merci pour tes compliments et ta review :3 en espérant que tu ne décrocheras pas.

_Sunny_: Voici toutes les réponses :p. Je ne pense pas réellement spoiler en t'annonçant que tu as bien deviné.

_Lynn_: En effet, les pressentiments sont parfois les meilleurs conseils, mais ils sont rarement écoutés.  
>Non malheureusement. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque (croyez-moi!), mais si je réponds, je suis obligée de spoiler certains chapitres à venir. Cependant, si tu veux un début de réponse, je ne peux que te conseiller d'aller retourner au chapitre 4, où Aizen avance la possibilité qu'il puisse utiliser sa position pour diriger dans l'ombre ;)<p>

_Lu_: (j'en profite pour répondre à tes deux reviews.) Mais je... Mais... Pourquoi tant de haine? *regard à la chat potté* ... Toutes mes coupures sont sadiques? Sérieusement oO? erf. je suis une sadique dans l'âme *regarde ses écrits*  
>Ishida, (comme Shiro auparavant d'ailleurs) est là pour rappeler à Ichigo qu'il vit dans un monde cruel :) alors je crois qu'on peut dire que oui, Ichigo est un peu idéaliste ;D ahah. Contente que le personnage d'Orihime passe! j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce personnage est détestée du fandom. Moi je la trouve sympa à écrire!<p>

_Trinity07_: Oui, révélatiooons! Mais... Mais Aizen avait prévu voyons! Aizen sait tout ahah! ... Ouais non, ça fait un peu flipper quand même. Il est trop prévoyant.  
>La réponse est dans ce chapitre, donc je vais me "taire" et te laisser lire ;D<p>

* * *

><p><em>La voix du jeune homme mourut toute seule alors qu'une petite pensée, sournoise, lui souffla que ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'il croyait. Devant lui, Ishida croisa les bras, attendant certainement qu'il se décide à terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencée, neutre. Il n'entendit pas Orihime l'appeler doucement, aussi inquiète que lui.<em>

_- Où est-il ?_  
><em>- Ne te préoccupe pas de…<em>  
><em>- Ishida, où est-il ?<em>

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 12<em>

Le Quincy soupira avant de lui indiquer une direction derrière lui. Ichigo s'y précipita sans même attendre la fin de ses indications : il s'en moquait à vrai dire, il avait eu l'information qu'il voulait. Du coup, il ne vit pas Ishida lever les bras au ciel, exaspéré. L'étudiant dut traverser plusieurs couloirs pour rejoindre l'endroit désiré. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé dans un vestibule et devant la pièce dont la porte était encore ouverte. La salle était simple et dépourvue de meuble. Seules deux sortes de décoration qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier ornaient le mur en face de lui. Il découvrit Sosuke, debout au milieu de la salle, torse nu et occupé à retirer quelque chose de ses poignets. L'endroit n'étant pas éclairé, l'esclave releva le nez lorsque la silhouette du rouquin lui enleva la lumière. Il serra les dents, visiblement peu ravi de le voir.

- Est-ce que…

Ichigo grimaça, s'arrêta en réalisant que la traditionnelle question « Tu vas bien ? » n'était pas du tout appropriée ici. Evidement que ça n'allait pas, et Aizen se ferait un plaisir de le lui souligner. Il inspira et se rapprocha jusqu'à poser la main sur l'épaule de son aîné qui frémit mais ne bougea pas. Une odeur métallique parvint bientôt au nez de l'adolescent qui pâlit d'autant plus quand il retira ses doigts, réalisant que c'était bien du sang qui en couvrait les bouts.

- Qu'es ce qu'il t'a fait ? gronda l'adolescent.  
>- Kurosaki-kun ?<p>

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur attention vers Orihime, qui venait de les rejoindre mais qui était restée à l'entrée de la pièce. Le regard noisette passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre, avant qu'un léger sourire ne fasse son apparition, qu'il dissimula bien vite. L'inquiétude de l'un, comme de l'autre était plus que palpable et… oh, disons qu'il était peut être temps qu'il profite, un peu plus, de cette sorte de surprotection de leur part. Il ferma un instant les yeux, franchit la distance le séparant de l'étudiant et se pencha pour poser son front sur son épaule. Il s'autorisa également à se relâcher quelque peu.

- Sosuke ?  
>- Ça va… souffla t-il, de façon à n'être entendu que par une unique personne. Mais j'aimerais sortir d'ici.<br>- Tu te fous de moi ? Ton dos…  
>- Pas ici. J'ai assez vu cette pièce durant la semaine.<p>

Il y eut un silence, le temps pour le jeune homme d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre et de réagir en conséquence, c'est-à-dire, de se tourner vers lui avec un regard interdit et de le tirer dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai en réalité, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il venait ici. Deux fois en trois jours certes, mais il avait déjà… fait mieux. Ils passèrent devant Orihime, qui laissa échapper un léger cri.

- Kurosaki-kun, il lui faut des soins !  
>- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre.<br>- Et si vous me laissiez me reprendre, d'abord ?

La voix de l'esclave était basse, et il mettait de l'application à y faire vibrer sa douleur, voir même à l'accentuer un peu plus. Il lâcha Ichigo afin de poser une main sur le mur à côté de lui pour se tenir. S'il jouait la comédie, ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'avoir vraiment mal. Ishida n'y était pas allé de main morte, et s'il s'était appliqué la dernière fois à ne pas faire couler son sang, aujourd'hui ça avait été quelque peu différent.

En même temps, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était peut-être pas totalement innocent dans l'histoire. L'adolescent ne le savait pas et ne le saurait jamais, mais à plusieurs reprises, il était allé chercher les ennuis, jusqu'à repousser le Quincy dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne niait pas, il avait tout fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Pas qu'il soit masochiste mais… disons qu'aujourd'hui, il allait sans doute avoir la récompense pour tous ses efforts.  
>La gamine souffla qu'elle aller chercher de quoi le soigner avant de disparaitre, et le garçon, lui, le contourna afin de voir les dégâts. Oui, en comptant sur le caractère impulsif de Kurosaki, alors avant la fin de cette journée, les deux familles seraient…<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en même temps que, derrière lui, son maitre sifflait de colère, la lumière du couloir lui permettant de constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Il n'y a que toi pour rire. Vraiment, fit froidement Ichigo.  
>- Ton ami à la main lourde, mais heureusement pour moi, n'a pas encore l'idée d'aller plus loin que les sévices physiques.<br>- Est-ce une raison pour le prendre autant à la légère ?  
>- Qui te dit que je le prends à la légère ? répondit sèchement Aizen. Je me serai bien passé d'avoir mon sang qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tout comme la sensation de brûlure et d'étirement qui me traversent lorsque je fais un mouvement !<p>

Ichigo sursauta devant l'air austère de son esclave et il marmonna une quelconque excuse en se grattant la nuque. Il était malheureusement impuissant pour le moment et il décida de le forcer un peu pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, pas si loin que ça. Orihime revint à ce moment-là et il l'aida à nettoyer le sang, grimaçant aux traces nettes présentes sur la peau blanche. Ce n'était que superficiel et ça guérirait vite pour peu qu'Aizen se décide à se tenir tranquille quelques temps. Et c'était plutôt mal barré parce qu'il refusait actuellement de rester sagement allongé sur le lit.

- S'il vous plait, fit calmement la jeune femme, les mains posées sur ses épaules, restez tranquille et laissez-nous faire…  
>- Contentez-vous d'épongez le sang, ça ira très bien.<br>- Ne dit pas de bêtise et laisse-toi faire, râla le jeune homme.

Mais peu décidé à obéir, l'adulte continua de remuer. Ichigo tint bon et prit le relais de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que le dos fût nettoyé et qu'Orihime ne commence à mettre en pratique ses cours d'infirmière. Il crispa ses doigts, alors que Sosuke laissait échapper un grognement de douleur (Orihime s'excusa immédiatement pour sa maladresse) et finit par se redresser. Trop brusquement. Aizen, allongé, ne put retenir un léger sourire en sentant toute la colère qui émanait de l'adolescent.  
>Il aurait pu parier qu'il avait ce regard froid et fermé qui lui plaisait tant. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de tête pour son amie d'enfance avant de s'éclipser, probablement pour rejoindre le fautif et s'expliquer avec. Sitôt disparu, l'homme se redressa, malgré les protestations d'Inoue.<p>

- Je ferai vite, mais laissez-moi faire !  
>- Ça ira très bien merci, sois donc mignonne et retourne vaquer à tes occupations.<br>- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

L'esclave soupira, se libéra de la poigne légère de la jeune fille qui rétracta sa main contre sa poitrine devant le regard froid qu'il lui jeta. Il la vit plisser légèrement les lèvres, apparemment mécontente ce qui lui valut un sourire mauvais de plus. Espérait-elle vraiment le faire changer d'avis avec cette attitude là ? Il se désintéressa de la gamine qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs et s'assit sur le bord du lit en tentant de refreiner la légère douleur toujours présente. Et de trouver une nouvelle chemise, puisque celle qu'il avait auparavant était, comment dire, hors d'usage. Elle devait toujours se trouver dans un des coins de la salle dont ils venaient, déchirée.  
>Enfin, si des mains fines ne s'étaient pas posées sur ses épaules, rendues glacées par la pommade. Il tressaillit, se crispa et il tourna de nouveau la tête, meurtrier, vers la responsable. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, elle massait la peau maltraitée, s'appliquant à la tâche pour le soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré tout. Il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, ignorant le léger rougissement qui vint décorer le visage d'Orihime.<p>

- Ne peux-tu pas simplement me laisser en paix ?  
>- Seulement quand je vous aurai soigné, répondit, la jeune fille, butée.<p>

Aizen leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. C'était à se demander si elle avait une autre phrase à la bouche. Celle-ci se défit d'ailleurs de son emprise et ramena médicaments et bandages à ses côtés, après s'être déplacée. Elle lui fit cette fois face, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, et Kurosaki-kun préférera constater que vous vous êtes laissé faire plutôt que de devoir s'énerver d'avantage pour au final arriver au même résultat, claqua-t-elle, en le contraignant à se positionner correctement. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une fois sa colère retombée, il n'aura rien de plus pressé que de venir voir comment vous allez. Il est ainsi.

Sosuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement, avant de se résigner et de soupirer, se plaçant comme elle le désirait. Un point en faveur de la gamine. Il préférait encore s'épargner de voir Ichigo lui tomber sur le dos. Avec un léger sourire, Orihime reprit son travail, après avoir nettoyé le peu de sang qui s'était remis à couler pendant cette conversation, malgré la pommade. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en supposant que ces deux là étaient liés en quelque sorte. Même si l'esclave avait un air sombre, signe que s'il se laissait faire, il n'en pensait cependant pas moins. Ça lui était égal, elle pouvait enfin manœuvrer comme elle le voulait. Elle finit par se racler la gorge, gênée du lourd silence.

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez dire… Vous l'appréciez, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Tu aimerais que je te réponde « oui » ? Je vais te décevoir alors.<br>- Oh, vraiment… ?

Elle s'arrêta, Aizen venant de tourner la tête vers elle. Loin d'être intimidée, elle soutint son regard, avant de s'emparer des bandages, maintenant qu'elle avait terminé ses soins. Le temps que les blessures commencent à cicatriser, après il pourrait les enlever. Enfin… Ichigo prendrait de toute façon la relève.

- J'avais pourtant cru que vous aviez une attention particulière pour ses faits et gestes. Tout comme je sais que d'une certaine manière, vous vous êtes débrouillés pour vous retrouver dans cet état, souffla-t-elle. Un autre se serait arrêté avant la limite. Pas vous.  
>- Je devais le faire. Je savais qu'il se précipiterait chez son très cher ami dés qu'il m'aurait trouvé ainsi, voilà pourquoi j'ai continué.<br>- Je ne comprends pas, quel est votre intérêt ? souffla Inoue, essayant visiblement de comprendre.  
>- Lui qui veut changer les choses… Disons simplement que je lui donne la clé pour ouvrir la première porte. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être dans les hautes sphères de la société pour avoir de l'influence. Il faut simplement savoir placer ses pions et saisir les occasions.<p>

Heureusement pour la jeune fille qu'elle gardait le nez baissé sur son travail, cela lui évita l'air de circonstance que l'esclave affichait, sans se cacher. Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de frissonner à la voix qui s'était faites plus douce, plus enjôleuse. Mais qui était avant tout dangereuse. Comme si l'homme devant elle savourait déjà les conséquences de son jeu et de sa mise en place.

- Vous voulez que les deux familles entrent en conflit ? s'écria-t-elle après un silence, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais pourquoi ?  
>- C'est nécessaire, si je veux parvenir au résultat attendu, celui que je veux.<br>- Cela valait-il… Faut-il pour cela que vous finissiez blessé et que vous le plongiez également dans les ennuis ?

Loin de s'émouvoir de la voix basse et attristée de la jeune fille, plus que content de la sentir s'éloigner maintenant qu'elle avait terminé les bandages et les soins, il trancha. Il n'y avait aucune émotion apparente dans sa voix lorsqu'il se saisit de son menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Juste cet éternel sourire mauvais et satisfait.

- C'est un bien maigre sacrifice, tu ne crois pas ?

Orihime encaissa sans broncher.

* * *

><p>- Ishida !<p>

Le garçon, qui marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, se retourna vers Ichigo qui venait de l'interpeller. L'air passablement ennuyé qu'il afficha ne fit que renforcer la colère de l'autre adolescent qui le contraint à s'arrêter, le coinçant contre le mur proche. Loin de s'en offusquer, le Quincy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Quoi encore, Kurosaki ?  
>- Malgré ce qu'il a pu te dire, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça.<br>- Tu ne vas pas encore me reprocher de combler tes faiblesses.

Eh bien si justement ! Uryû le comprit en voyant l'air de son vis-à-vis s'assombrir d'avantage et ses poings se serrer à côté de lui. Peu enclin à se laisser faire, il repoussa Ichigo et croisa les bras devant son torse, lui faisant directement face. Ils étaient dans une partie reculée des couloirs, ce qui leur assurait de ne pas être dérangé et cela éviterait que leur petite conversation ne soit entendue par une tierce personne. Mais son collègue l'aurait attiré ailleurs dans le cas contraire… Il avait cru comprendre que s'il n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas, il préférait quand même éviter les esclandres publics.

- Il va falloir que tu comprennes une chose, Kurosaki, c'est qu'il est inutile de protéger aveuglément ton esclave. Il n'est pas innocent et prendre constamment sa défense ne fera que t'apporter des ennuis.  
>- Ta méthode n'est pas meilleure. Tu penses sérieusement que mettre son dos en sang va le rendre sage à l'avenir ?<br>- La mémoire du corps est puissante et parfois plus efficace que de simples mises en garde.

Les deux étudiants restèrent un instant à se fusiller mutuellement du regard. Ichigo resta plus que perplexe face à cet argument. Il finit par secouer la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Inutile pour lui de se montrer physiquement menaçant, Ishida y était insensible et ça lui faisait perdre de la crédibilité dans ses propos. Pas comme avec son cousin pour qui la manière forte était la seule solution à utiliser.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne désirais pas m'y prendre ainsi. Contrairement à toi je ne ressens pas le besoin d'humilier. Je serai curieux de savoir combien de fois Chad a subi ça.  
>- Une seule fois. Contrairement au tien, mon esclave a vite appris.<br>- Et ça te plait tant que ça d'avoir un fantôme à tes côtés ?

Uryû haussa un sourcil, ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre ce que pouvez bien sous entendre l'autre étudiant. Celui-ci secoua la tête, agacé par la vision quelque peu… étriquée de son ami ou plutôt, le fait qu'il réponde trop bien à la norme de la société. Comment avoir du respect pour ce qu'on vous présentait comme étant un simple objet, parfois utile, mais qu'on peut changer.

- Ton esclave n'agit pas de son propre chef, il dit seulement amen à tout ce que tu peux déblatérer, et craint tout ce que tu pourrais lui faire. Comment arrives-tu à supporter ce regard vide ? Je n'ai pas envie que Sosuke devienne ainsi.  
>- Son… regard ? murmura-t-il, après un silence.<br>- Je ne veux pas utiliser la peur pour me faire obéir. Ce n'est qu'une question… de respect.

Si le Quincy avait montré un certain trouble lorsqu'il avait évoqué la différence entre les yeux de leurs esclaves respectifs, il fronça les sourcils et se reprit sitôt sa dernière phrase prononcée. Un sourire ironique se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es décidément bien naïf de croire que les choses peuvent marcher aussi simplement. A t'écouter ton esclave serait ton égal.  
>- Et en quoi lui suis-je supérieur ?<br>- Es-tu idiot ? Tu es le fils Kurosaki… L'unique héritier de l'empire que représente ta famille, tout comme moi. Nous sommes en haut de la pyramide sociale et les gens tueraient pour avoir nos faveurs. Que sont-ils à côté de ça ? Rien. Absolument rien. Alors que nous avons tout.

- Tu dis ça mais tu es incapable de t'en passer, il te suit partout, même dans ton lit.

Il fusilla du regard Ishida qui s'était lentement déplacé autour de lui pendant qu'ils discutaient, instaurant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Il s'arrêta, et contre toute attente se mit à rire doucement, lui faisant de nouveau face. Le regard ambre s'assombrit sous la colère, n'appréciant que très peu qu'il se moque aussi ouvertement de lui.

- Tu fais erreur, mon esclave n'est là que pour répondre à mes besoins. Peut m'importe qu'il soit amorphe tant qu'il est utile. Et quant il ne le sera plus…  
>- Tais-toi…<br>- Je t'en prie…Dans le fond on est pareil. Si tu détestais autant que ça cette notion d'esclave, tu n'en aurais pas un.

Ichigo avait détourné la tête, mit mal à l'aise par les propos de son homologue. Mais celui-ci avait poussé le vice jusqu'à se pencher vers lui pour appuyer sa dernière phrase. Elle eut le don de le faire réagir violement. Comme lui ? Non, Uryû et lui était différent, comme le jour et la nuit. Désormais en colère, sa main vint se saisir du col d'Ishida pour le repousser une nouvelle fois et le plaquer contre le mur. Le Quincy d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large. Lui aussi faisait l'expérience d'affronter un Ichigo à l'aura devenue écrasante. Et s'il s'énerva également en retour, il savait déjà que c'était inutile.

- Si ta pensée diffère de la mienne, je t'avais pourtant demandé de venir m'en parler. Tu m'as dit de ne pas perturber Chad, tu peux comprendre que je n'apprécie pas la liberté que tu t'es accordé avec Sosuke.

Le jeune homme ne serrait pas fort et Ishida aurait facilement pu se défaire de son étreinte s'il l'avait désiré. Mais il déglutit à la place sous le ton trop neutre de l'étudiant et en vint à se demander la véritable raison de cette réaction excessive. Il pouvait comprendre que de savoir qu'il s'en était pris à son esclave ait pu l'énerver. Mais à ce point ? N'étais ce pas un peu disproportionné ?

- Je l'ai averti. Plusieurs fois… ça devait finir par tomber !

Mais ce n'était pas la réponse attendue visiblement, puisque Kurosaki plissa les yeux et resserra quelque peu sa poigne. Il ne serrait que le tissu. Ce fut suffisant pour forcer Uryû à se crisper, ses mains se posant sur le mur qui le soutenait. Ça se serait arrêté là s'il s'était excusé, ou tout simplement s'il était resté silencieux. Il ne s'estimait pas en tort, ce qui avait motivé sa réponse.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un esclave !  
>- Je me suis un peu intéressé au sujet, tu sais ? Comme Sosuke te l'a dit, un esclave ne doit soumission qu'à son maître. En contrepartie il accède à une sorte d'exclusivité. C'est une partie du contrat qui est volontairement passé sous silence.<br>- Une exclusivité ? Tu veux dire des avantages ? Tu es sérieux ?  
>- En quelque sorte. Le maître est le seul à décider de ce qui arrivera à son esclave. Et le fait de passer outre peut être pris comme un affront.<p>

Ichigo relâcha sa prise, s'éloigna de quelques pas sans le quitter du regard. Fronçant davantage les sourcils, le Quincy finit par pâlir lorsqu'il réalisa ce que l'étudiant venait de sous entendre. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire, digne d'Aizen dans ses grands jours, avant de se détourner pour aller chercher ses affaires.

- C'est comme si tu t'amusais à abimer le trésor d'une grande puissance, pour reprendre ta vision des choses. Et tu sais ce que cela implique.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et disparut au coin du couloir. Alors qu'il prenait son temps pour rejoindre Orihime et Sosuke, il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir rapidement parler à son père, à ce propos. Cette histoire le concernait aussi quelque part. Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, sa colère ne s'était pas vraiment atténuée. Son regard se posa sur les deux personnes présentes, ignora le haussement de sourcil de la jeune femme et son air inquiet. Sosuke lui adressa un léger sourire amusé.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel et releva les mains en signe de paix. Ichigo se rapprocha de lui, avant de demander à Orihime d'aller chercher ses affaires pour partir. Après un hochement de tête elle disparut, les laissant seul. Debout devant Sosuke, assis sur le lit, c'est avec surprise qu'Ichigo le sentit passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Distraitement il passa ses mains dans les mèches courtes, en réponse.

- Il y avait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi, c'est agréable de savoir que c'est pour moi, susurra l'adulte qui sentit son maître frissonner légèrement contre lui.  
>- Tu prends ça trop à la légère, souffla le jeune homme, sa colère retombant d'un seul coup.<br>- Oh, non. Je t'assure que non… ronronna l'esclave, le visage contre le ventre de son maître.

Le jeune homme soupira mais repartit dans son silence, qui ne fut brisé qu'au retour d'Inoue. Sosuke se redressa, l'air de nouveau indifférent. Leurs affaires empoignées, c'est en silence et sans regret qu'ils quittèrent le manoir. Le temps de contacter les bonnes personnes, ils étaient en voiture. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'Ichigo soupira, le contrecoup des événements et de son coup de sang venait de retomber sur ses épaules. Orihime en face de lui se pencha, inquiète.

- Kurosaki-kun, tout va bien ?  
>- Oui Inoue, ça passera.<br>- Mh… Tu… commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille referma la bouche devant le regard dangereux que lui lança l'esclave à ce moment et qui sonnait comme un avertissement. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir lui révéler ce que lui avait confié l'adulte, mais l'occasion lui manquait et elle savait qu'il ne l'a laisserait pas faire. Devant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescent, elle secoua la tête, vaincue, avant de lui offrir un léger sourire. Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'il était trop tard.

- Non rien…

Orihime fut la première personne à descendre. Elle remercia l'adolescent et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée, et de vacances, avant de disparaitre dans son appartement après un dernier regard pour les deux hommes. Sitôt la porte refermée et la voiture redémarrée, Aizen ne put s'empêcher de faire part de son soulagement d'être de nouveau seul. Ichigo ne put qu'arborer un léger sourire face à cela… et finalement acquiescer. La fin du trajet fut relativement calme, Ichigo trop concentré sur le paysage qui défilait. Sosuke avait fermé les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait s'être endormi.  
>La voiture s'arrêta une fois arrivée chez lui, et il se pencha afin de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Aizen qui rouvrit les yeux. Le temps pour l'adolescent de se redresser que la porte s'ouvrait sur son père qui le tira hors de l'habitacle et le serra dans ses bras avec une exclamation joyeuse. S'il n'y avait pas été habitué, il aurait certainement eut les os broyés d'ailleurs. Mais bon, il se laissa faire pour une fois. Lui aussi était content de le voir.<p>

- Oh ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… fit Isshin, en voyant le visage de son fils.  
>- Disons que je ne viens pas qu'avec de bonnes nouvelles.<p>

Il offrit un pauvre sourire en réponse au regard perplexe de son père. Ce dernier soupira finalement et lui fit un signe de la main en lui disant qu'ils verraient ça tout à l'heure, avant de changer de sujet et de revenir sur ses études, notamment. Après un regard vers l'esclave pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait, Ichigo rentra dans la demeure familiale, ses sœurs puis sa mère prenant alors le relais pour l'accueillir comme il se devait. Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée qu'Isshin le prit à part, pour discuter de ces fameuses nouvelles.

- Alors Ichigo, que t'arrive t-il ?  
>- Il faut que tu saches… ce qui s'est passé chez Ishida…<p>

Il fut le seul à parler pendant un temps, puisqu'il raconta en détails ce qui s'était déroulé au cours de cette semaine. Son père croisa les bras, anormalement sérieux et ne cherchant pas à l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'adolescent baissa un peu la tête et son paternel ferma un instant les yeux, assimilant les informations.

- Les Ishida ont désormais la main mise sur la partie Est du Japon tu sais… Ce n'est pas… très malin de te les être mis à dos.  
>- C'est plutôt l'inverse non ? fit Ichigo, après un silence.<br>- Notre famille peut aisément leur tenir tête, bien sûr, mais… Y a-t-il un intérêt à rentrer en guerre contre eux mon fils ?  
>- Je n'avais pas en tête l'idée de les attaquer tu sais…<p>

Le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki eut un léger rire. Ichigo se renfrogna alors que son père quittait sa position fermé, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce avant de rejoindre son fils. Il vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules et s'amusa de l'entendre grogner et tenter de se défaire de sa prise, sans succès cette fois.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Ichigo. Rien ne nous empêche d'être hostiles. Ils ont beau être une jeune organisation au pouvoir, ça ne les empêche pas de prendre les autres de haut.  
>- Papa ?<br>- Tu as tout mon soutien Ichigo. Je serais derrière toi quoi qu'il arrive.

L'adolescent cessa de se débattre, posant ses mains sur le bras passé autour de son cou. Il murmura un merci qui fit rire son père. L'instant suivant ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés le faisant râler un peu plus. Isshin le relâcha après quelques minutes de ce traitement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il se plantait face à son fils.

- Bon sinon, et avec ton esclave, tu en es où exactement ?

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue<br>Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;D


	13. Livre I Ch 13

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Tous les autres sont à moi! bwahahaha!<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC... (mais j'essaye de l'éviter au maximum)  
>Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>A toutes les personnes qui m'ont commentés ainsi que ceux et celles qui m'ont rajouté dans les alertesfavoris sans me laisser de reviews** (et donc avec qui je n'ai aucun contact)... Juste... Merci :)  
>J'espère que cette fic vous gardera en haleine jusqu'à la fin. Je vais tout faire pour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le blabla de l'auteur<strong>:

**j'ai acquis un FaceBook. **Pour ceux qui veulent m'ajouter et papoter, mon "nom" est Arienlys Eryn. Veillez juste à préciser qui vous êtes lorsque vous faites votre demande (pseudo ffnet hein, je demande pas plus). Je n'accepte pas les inconnus :p

(Non je ne parlerai pas des pétitions, parce que je pense que vous êtes assez grand pour faire votre choix en votre âme et conscience entre les quelques une qui circulent actuellement ;p)

Tout le reste est sur mon profil!

* * *

><p><em>Les réponses anonymes<em>:

_Tisha_: Merciii =D Contente de voir que tu accroches. J'avoue que j'ai parfois peur de lasser mes lecteurs avec certaines questions qui n'ont leur réponse que plus tard ^^

_Lu_: Mais quelle idée de lire mes chapitres aussi tôt ;p huhu.  
>Je lutte pour que les gens changent d'avis sur Orihime TT_TT croyez moi, elle n'est pas si cruche que ça.<p>

Ichigo ... Reste ichigo je crois. Il n'hésite pas à foncer dans le tas mais s'il peut éviter le conflit il le fera. Du moins je le vois comme ça :/ (rha! la psychologie des personnages, je pourrais disserter des heures dessus si tu me lances sur le sujet xD.)  
>Cependant j'approuve: Ishida n'aurait pas dû se donner le droit. Il l'a fait, et maintenant il le regrette \o.

Le livre I est composé de 16 chapitres (donc oui, on est vraiment proche de la fin ^^) et Master & Slave compte 3 livres.

_Sunny_: ah bon? Qui? ;p Mais qui soupçonnerait Aizen? C'est une gueule d'ange! Et c'est bien sur ça qu'il compte pour arriver à ses fins :p.

_Lynn_: Pour être honnête, le livre I n'est pas très accès scenario, puisque je me concentre sur la relation Ichigo/Aizen qui est la base. Je pense qu'arrivé au début du livre II vous comprendrez plus ou moins ce qui va se passer. Dans les grandes lignes du moins.

_Canette_: Merci pour tout ses compliments ^^! en espérant que tu continues à me suivre.

* * *

><p><em>L'adolescent cessa de se débattre, posant ses mains sur le bras passé autour de son cou. Il murmura un merci qui fit rire son père. L'instant suivant ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés le faisant râler un peu plus. Isshin le relâcha après quelques minutes de ce traitement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il se plantait face à son fils.<em>

_- Bon sinon, et avec ton esclave, tu en es où exactement ?_

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 13<em>

On était désormais à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est-à-dire en juin. Ichigo profitait depuis un peu moins d'un mois de ses grandes vacances, après avoir terminé ses partiels du second semestre. Sosuke lui avait bien souligné que, vu les études qu'il faisait, il ne pourrait se permettre de ne rien faire pendant les quelques mois sans cours. Et ce fut avec une grimace qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer. Oui c'était vrai, c'était le genre d'étude qui ne laissait que peu de répit mais il comptait bien s'accorder un temps à paresser avant de se replonger dans ses révisions. Et son activité favorite du moment, c'était d'enchainer les heures de jeux vidéo entre deux sortis avec ses amis.

Globalement ils avaient tous plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec Ishida ou plutôt… C'était lui qui avait cessé de les voir maintenant qu'il était en froid avec la seule personne qui l'intéressait vraiment (Orihime étant l'unique exception). Pas d'insulte, ni de coup bas. D'un accord tacite et silencieux ils s'évitaient désormais mutuellement et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Quant à un certain esclave…

Depuis les vacances de Noël il s'était un peu ouvert à lui, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils restaient loin des longues conversations qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses amis, mais il n'était plus repoussé à chaque tentative et il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup moins de sarcasmes à son encontre. Et ça, ça faisait plaisir. En contrepartie il avait cessé de trouver tous les prétextes imaginables pour l'utiliser comme peluche. Une paix rêvée pour l'esclave.

Installé dans le canapé en tailleur, manette en main, Ichigo laissa ses yeux dériver vers son esclave assis à côté de lui, plongé dans un de ses foutus livres, une tasse de thé dans l'autre main. Au moment où il se pencha pour reposer le récipient vide sur la table basse, l'adolescent tendit la main pour relever la chemise et dévoiler le dos de l'adulte, pensif. Il ignora le regard assassin qu'il reçut en réponse, et n'insista pas quand les mains d'Aizen vinrent remettre sèchement le vêtement en place.

Le jeune homme s'empara de la télécommande qu'il pointa vers le poste avant de couper l'image qu'il regardait de toute façon à peine et le son qui lui vrillait les tympans. A côté de lui Sosuke ne broncha pas, ayant déjà replongé dans sa lecture. La boite noire retrouva sa place sur le canapé et Ichigo se passa une main sur la nuque.

Il avait pourtant eu largement le temps de les voir, les lignes blanches qui striaient toujours son dos. La plupart avaient disparues au fil du temps, et si celles qui restaient encore étaient en réalité peu visible, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'elles lui sautaient au visage. Lui ne voyait que ça. Même si elles finiraient par partir, ce n'était pas assez rapide et ça l'ennuyait.

Par contre… Lorsqu'il avait prit le relais des soins, il avait pu voir sur le dos lacéré une cicatrice, bien trop ancienne pour être l'œuvre du Quincy. Mais la tête occupée par autre chose, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de demander au concerné ce que ça pouvait bien être. Ou plutôt Sosuke détournait le sujet quand il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, et lui n'avait jamais insisté. Lentement il se déplaça sur le canapé, l'esclave ne tarda pas à baisser les bras et à tourner la tête vers lui en réalisant son petit manège. Devant le regard ouvertement ennuyé qu'il reçut, ses propres yeux se firent fuyant, mal à l'aise.

- Dis, Sosuke ?

- Viens-en directement aux faits je te prie, fit celui-ci d'une voix trainante.

- Tu as eu combien de maîtres avant moi ? demanda finalement Kurosaki après une hésitation.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil devant cet intérêt soudain et presque inattendu pour son passé. Il finit par laisser échapper un soupir ennuyé et il prit le parti dans un premier temps de reprendre sa lecture et d'ignorer purement et simplement la question. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment aborder ces évènements. Peine perdue puisqu'il sentait le regard de l'adolescent, qui s'était collé à lui au passage et qui ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Il finit par soupirer, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Et en quoi cela t'intéresse ?

- Tu m'en parles souvent mais… Je… Je veux en savoir plus.

- Trois. J'en ai eu trois, répondit finalement Sosuke, à contrecœur.

- Et c'est lequel qui t'a fait la cicatrice sur tes reins ?

Il y eut un blanc, et Ichigo aurait pu jurer que le corps proche du sien s'était raidit. L'attitude d'Aizen devint beaucoup plus froide, plus hostile, lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet ô combien sensible. Et qu'il ne voulait de toute évidence pas faire de confidences, pas à lui. Il évita de justesse de bouder pour montrer sa contrariété face au mur épais qui venait d'être dressé devant son nez.

- Cela ne regarde que moi, trancha finalement l'esclave.

- J'aimerais simplement comprendre.

- N'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet.

Il aurait été tenté de le laisser tranquille et donc d'arrêter la conversation ici. A la place il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se colla un peu plus, empêchant ainsi Aizen de reprendre tranquillement sa lecture. Et peut être qu'il entama sa patience au passage. Pas besoin de parler, ça ne servirait qu'à braquer un peu plus l'adulte. Il attendrait seulement que celui-ci se lasse et lui réponde bien gentiment pour avoir la paix. Ce qu'il fit environ une heure plus tard, après une tentative pour le repousser puis l'ignorer.

- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma vie, Ichigo ? râla Sosuke, baissant sa main pour poser ce qu'il lisait contre ses jambes.

- J'n'ai pas le droit de connaître ce qu'à vécu mon esclave ? tenta de répondre l'adolescent, avec un léger sourire.

- Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais posé la question bien avant.

- Oui mais… Avec ce qui s'est passé… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Il y eut un autre silence, Aizen semblait hésiter désormais sur la marche à suivre et le jaugeait du regard. Ichigo ne broncha pas et soutint simplement les yeux chocolat. Un bruit, comme un claquement, le fit sursauter et Sosuke brisa l'échange. Kurosaki baissa le nez vers l'origine du bruit pour se rendre compte que c'était le livre qui venait d'être refermé d'un mouvement sec, un marque-page indiquant l'endroit de la reprise.

- Le premier. Celui chez lequel je suis resté le plus longtemps. Et qui aujourd'hui doit pleurer sa richesse perdue. Peut être est-il lui-même esclave désormais, qui sait ? Ou mendiant.

- Il n'appréciait pas ton comportement je présume.

- Tu sais, quand tu as connu la liberté, il est d'autant plus difficile d'accepter les chaines.

- Raconte. Tu m'en as trop dit, ou pas assez.

Aizen eut un soupir, avant de commencer à narrer. Ichigo se força au silence. Ainsi apprit-il que Sosuke venait de la ville basse, et que la vie y étaient essentiellement souterraine, à cause des traqueurs : des hommes entrainés et équipés pour la chasse aux humains afin de fournir aux habitants de la cité supérieure, des esclaves. La ville basse était enfermée sous un dôme de fer, abîmé par le temps. S'il était déjà dangereux de sortir le jour (la structure métallique empêchait d'avoir une clarté importante, mais on pouvait s'y repérer), la nuit c'était du suicide pur et simple.

Il s'amusait bien, avant, à les faire enrager, parce qu'une fois qu'on avait compris la manière dont les traqueurs faisaient leurs rondes et qu'on prévoyait le terrain, il suffisait de les narguer et de se planquer et de les écouter tourner en rond en pestant. Gin, un de ses partenaires, en avait même fait son passe-temps favori, surtout qu'ils avaient piraté leurs radios afin de garder une d'avance sur leurs déplacements. Aizen l'avait juste empêché d'envoyer ses propres messages, lorsque l'idée farfelue lui était passée par la tête, ce qui risquait de les faire repérer.

Gin et Tôsen étaient ses deux bras droit et l'aidaient dans ses recherches. Puisqu'une autre particularité de la partie basse était de regorger des ruines des anciennes villes. Celles qu'il y avait avant la troisième guerre mondiale et où ils recherchaient des traces de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et beaucoup ignoraient à quel point ces endroits pouvaient être de véritables mines d'informations et de ressources.

Sosuke avait avoué avoir cherché à augmenter son influence dans la ville basse. Il ne s'était pas fait que des amis, aussi soupçonnait-il quelqu'un de l'avoir vendu. Ainsi, lors de l'une de leurs excursions, les traqueurs leur étaient tombés sur le dos. Il avait dix-huit ans à ce moment là et celui qui l'avait capturé avait fait une entorse à leur contrat. Au lieu de le livrer à un quelconque magasin pour être « dressé » il avait été directement vendu au prix fort à un politicien.

Il eut une pause, son regard se posant de nouveau sur l'adolescent qui avait fermé les yeux et froncé les sourcils, déjà en train d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et qu'il ignorait. Peu de gens connaissait l'existence des traqueurs en réalité. En dehors du milieu bien sûr.

- Une vente au noir ? fit Ichigo, perplexe.

- Une certaine partie des Maîtres préfèrent dresser leurs esclaves eux même. Les traqueurs n'ont pas de quota à respecter, et n'ont aucun contrôle, il leur suffit juste de passer une capture sous silence, lui expliqua Aizen, amusé. Les prix qu'ils demandent sont bien plus importants que ceux des magasins et l'argent va directement dans leurs poches. Pour les autres ils ont une récompense par nombre d'esclaves ramenés.

- Ha, parce que c'est courant en plus… oui, bien sûr.

La réaction de l'adolescent, en apparence blasé, le fit rire. Evidement que c'était courant, puisque beaucoup plus rentable que ces fameuses récompenses dérisoires comparés à ce qu'ils gagnaient par ce moyen détourné.

- Tu trouves cela horrible, mh ? ironisa Aizen. Pourtant c'est une solution pour toi.

- Pardon ? grogna le maître, agacé.

- Te connaissant, tu aurais sans doute eu recours à cette méthode, si tu n'étais pas tombé par hasard sur notre salle ce jour-là, je me trompe ?

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête, obligé de reconnaître que c'était vrai. Avoir un esclave non dressé signifiait un esclave au regard vivant… alors il aurait certainement utilisé ce moyen pour ne pas avoir un être amorphe à ses cotés. Aizen reprit son récit là où il s'était arrêté. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant continuer.

Ainsi avait-il atterri chez cet homme, qui visait les hautes places pour engranger toujours plus de prestiges et de richesses. Lui n'était qu'un moyen supplémentaire de prouver sa position sociale, de se faire bien voir, et le fait qu'il soit « sauvage » ne lui accordait que d'avantage de valeur. Il lui avait dit au départ, qu'il ne serait juste qu'une vitrine de sa gloire.

Il avait été conciliant. Au début. Même si sa façon de s'adresser à lui comme à un enfant de 5 ans l'avait très vite exaspéré. Il s'était muré dans son silence, puisque même si l'homme lui demandait parfois son avis, au final il décidait sans vraiment le prendre en compte. Mais au moins, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour combler tous les caprices qu'il avait pu émettre, en espérant que cela suffirait à faire en sorte qu'il obéisse gentiment.

Malheureusement pour lui, Aizen n'avait jamais apprécié les contraintes et les chaines et le lui avait vite fait savoir. Il était habitué à donner des ordres et à diriger et non l'inverse. Son impossibilité à se tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes lui avait valu de se retrouver enchainé dans une des pièces de la maison, avec quelques mètres de corde comme laisse. Du coup il ne sortait que lorsqu'il y avait des invités de marque à recevoir. C'était toujours avec joie qu'il se lançait dans cette tâche et s'assurait du meilleur accueil possible de sa part.

- Tu sais… Lorsqu'une personne n'arrive pas au résultat espérer… Il faut toujours qu'elle reporte la faute sur une autre.

- Tu oserais me soutenir que tu n'y étais pour rien dans l'histoire ?

- Je l'avais prévenu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais caché mes intentions, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Il aurait été plus simple pour lui de me laisser où j'étais. Et de tout me mettre sur le dos si on lui posait des questions.

L'étudiant eut une grimace en se souvenant des premiers jours passés en sa compagnie. Sosuke l'avait aussi poussé à bout et il aurait déjà craqué si ses parents n'avaient pas été derrière lui pour l'aider. Et s'il suivait à peu près ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, alors il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- Alors il a utilisé la force…

- Oui. Mais il n'a jamais eu l'idée de m'étrangler, siffla l'esclave, en une évidente référence au tour de force d'Isshin.

- Non à la place il t'a décoré le bas du dos, riposta aussi vite l'adolescent.

- Parce que c'est beaucoup moins visible.

C'est vrai que la trace violette qu'il avait soigné sur le cou de Sosuke était suffisamment importante pour être impossible à camoufler. Mais au moins au bout de quelques temps il n'y avait plus rien ! Cette constatation ne l'empêcha pas de se vexer à ses propos et de prendre un air boudeur. Sa crédibilité chuta à zéro mais en toute honnêteté, à cet instant précis il s'en moquait allégrement.

- Mon attitude avait découragé la plupart des invités qui refusaient désormais de se déplacer lorsque ce politicien le leur demandait. Cela se ressentait au niveau des aides qu'il obtenait. J'aurais dû me méfier du ton caressant qu'il a pris lorsqu'il est venu me voir. Je n'ai pas vu venir le premier coup qu'il m'a porté, mais j'ai senti tous les autres.

Ichigo ne sut que répondre. Il était stupéfait du ton détaché d'Aizen comme s'il avait été témoin des violences et non pas la victime.

- En même temps, continua celui-ci sans voir son trouble, il me cajolait en me répétant qu'il m'aimait et que c'était de ma faute s'il était obligé de faire ça. C'est une méthode qu'il a gardé, alternant les cajoleries et les blessures, en augmentant l'intensité à chaque fois.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, alors que Sosuke lui décrivait avec moult détails, l'instant où la pseudo-douceur avait totalement disparue lorsqu'il l'avait violé pour la première fois. Par la force des choses l'esclave s'était calmé pendant un moment, le temps pour lui d'accuser le coup et d'arriver à passer outre l'humiliation et les blessures physiques et morales. Il n'avait pas le temps de cicatriser que de nouvelles estafilades faisaient leur apparition, quand le politicien ne s'amusait pas à rouvrir les anciennes lorsqu'elles commençaient à se refermer.

Son grand plaisir, lui expliqua Aizen, s'était de faire des entailles fines mais profondes, qui lui permettaient ensuite de pouvoir lécher le sang qui coulait pendant qu'il le prenait. Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de le continuer ses descriptions beaucoup trop réalistes à son gout, la tête baissée. Il ne vit pas le regard étrange que lui lança l'homme, qui attendit sagement qu'il le libère et croisa les bras.

- Quand je me suis réveillé après plusieurs mois… J'ai commencé à répondre physiquement, il s'est vite retrouvé aussi amoché que je pouvais l'être. D'ailleurs, j'ai échappé comme ça à une séance au fer chauffé à blanc.

- Ne… Ne me dis pas ça aussi froidement ! s'écria l'étudiant, le coupant une nouvelle fois après s'être redressé. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, ça veut dire…

- L'esprit et l'imagination de l'homme sont retors et sans limite, l'interrompit Sosuke en posant un de ses doigts sur la bouche d'Ichigo. Quoique tu puisses considérer comme horrible, dis-toi que quelqu'un trouvera toujours moyen de faire pire.

Pâle, l'adolescent acquiesça lentement. Il reprit avec la même vitesse sa position assise sur le canapé. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié l'adulte lui expliquer ses différentes manœuvres pour faire chuter son premier possesseur et lui assurer la ruine et une mort sociale : prendre contact avec les personnes qui finançaient ses campagnes, révéler à la presse toutes les magouilles qu'il avait pu faire pour en arriver là, dans son dos. Ichigo ne fit pas plus attention à la joie presque malsaine qui teinta les mots de celui-ci durant cette même explication, et qui s'accentua lorsqu'il évoqua les supplications de son tortionnaire durant les derniers instants.

C'était sans remords qu'il lui avait tourné le dos en ignorant ses cris et ses appels à son encontre, ce qui le laissait dans une situation désastreuse et sans amélioration possible. Il s'en était assuré.

Il ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'une main traversa son champ de vision et que les doigts claquèrent devant son nez. Par réflexe la tête partie légèrement en arrière et le regard ambre se tourna vers l'esclave, interrogateur et trouble sous le maelstrom de sentiment qui le submergeait. Sosuke haussa un sourcil, aussi silencieux qu'il pouvait l'être, et lui laissa un temps pour se remettre, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas redevenu libre après ?

- Non. Quand tu es esclave, tu le restes à vie en théorie, s'amusa Aizen. J'ai atterri dans un de leur magasin et j'y ai croupi pendant plusieurs mois.

- Ah, fut la seule chose que put prononcer Kurosaki.

- J'ai profité de ce temps libre pour me faire à l'idée que ce que je venais de vivre n'était que le commencement. A raison.

L'adolescent déglutit, peu certain en réalité de vouloir que l'adulte continu sur sa lancée, en venant à se dire qu'il avait sans doute été un peu trop curieux. Il ferma un instant les yeux et inspira. Il irait jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, Sosuke n'attendit pas son consentement ou non pour reprendre d'une voix neutre.

- Le second… était un marchand. Un petit bourgeois, content de sa vie morne et répétitive. Et qui voulait un esclave uniquement parce que c'était la mode.

- Et lui aussi a abusé de toi ?

- Pas personnellement. Je doute qu'il en était capable en fait. Mais il adorait regarder.

- D'accord…

Aizen eut un sourire en coin, et le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Ichigo resta un instant à attendre une suite qui ne vint pas, et il releva le nez vers Sosuke dont le regard s'était fait distant, absent. Il ferma à demi les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule, contrit de voir que l'esclave avait replongé manifestement dans de très mauvais souvenirs. Enfin… Surtout que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il en était encore visiblement affecté. Au point d'être incapable d'en parler, ou très difficilement. Mais il avait largement compris les sous-entendus qu'il avait soulevés par sa dernière phrase.

- Et tu l'as ruiné aussi ? demanda t-il, pour changer légèrement le sujet.

- Non… Je l'ai tué. Lentement, en trafiquant ses médicaments à son insu. Comme il ne me laissait toucher à rien et que plusieurs personnes pouvaient en témoigner, j'étais hors de soupçon lorsque son corps a été trouvé.

- Ne me dis pas que le troisième a fait pire encore…

- Non. C'était un ami à lui qui m'a récupéré à sa mort. Pas méchant, mais faible psychologiquement, aujourd'hui il doit être en dépression et je doute qu'il la quitte un jour. Et puis je suis retourné au magasin et tu m'as acheté un mois plus tard.

Le jeune homme frissonna lorsqu'il vit le regard de son esclave devenu glacial alors que la dernière phrase tombait. L'adulte tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et son regard se fit un peu plus doux et chaleureux, plus amusé aussi. Et Kurosaki dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser la surprise reprendre le dessus.

- A vrai dire, je pensais au début que tu ferais la même chose, reprit Aizen. Me voir comme un jouet qu'on utilise à l'envie et qu'on abandonne le reste du temps.

- Je ne suis pas ainsi. Je pensais te l'avoir fait comprendre au début et… Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Ichigo, lorsqu'il vit l'air de l'adulte devenir franchement moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'as donné à notre première rencontre, non.

- Alors je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as bien pu penser.

Aizen eut un léger rire, et le jeune homme en réponse fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle et son aîné gardait aux lèvres ce sourire qui l'agaçait quelque peu. Son vis-à-vis finit par hausser les épaules, retrouvant son attitude habituelle, maintenant que le sujet le plus fâcheux était passé.

- Ton regard… Celui que tu m'as lancé ce jour là… je sais maintenant que tu n'en avais pas conscience mais tes yeux brillaient... De désir.

La scène se figea, avant que l'étudiant ne sente ses joues commencer à le brûler sous l'apport plus important de sang. Il rougissait, de gêne. Parce qu'au-delà du fait qu'il ne se connaissait pas ce genre de regard, ni d'attitude, cela soulevait pour lui d'autres questions délicates, notamment celle d'une possible attraction. Désirer Sosuke ? Mais… Lui fantasmait sur les poitrines aux formes généreuses, pas les torses indéniablement masculins !

- Hein ? bredouilla-t-il, mortifié. Non, je… te jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention…

- Je sais. Je l'ai compris tout seul, détends-toi.

- Mais…

Aizen passa sa main dans les mèches rousses et Ichigo se contenta de fermer les paupières sans marmonner ou grogner comme il pouvait le faire d'habitude. L'esclave leva les yeux au ciel et déplaça sa main pour la faire glisser sous le menton et forcer son maître à le fixer. Il quitta sa position première il se pencha, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Le livre glissa et atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais aucun des deux hommes ne l'entendit.

- Malgré ce que tu peux apprendre, tu continues à rester naïf sur bien des points. Tu en serais presque mignon.

- Oh ça va, grogna Ichigo, encore plus gêné par cette réplique.

- Exactement comme en ce moment.

Le sourire de Sosuke s'élargit. L'étudiant le fusilla du regard, lui montrant bien que lui n'était pas du tout amusé. Son vis-à-vis lâcha son menton et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, même si son regard quelque peu moqueur trahissait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de son attitude. Ichigo détourna la tête, ses joues ayant désormais perdues leur jolie teinte carmin.

- C'est bon. Je sais que tu trouves ça débile, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, avant de se reculer légèrement pour briser le contact et l'échange dans l'idée de se laisser tomber sur le canapé dans un soupir. Une main l'en empêcha en venant brusquement se saisir de son col lorsqu'il amorça son mouvement. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'Aizen s'était rapproché et se situait maintenant beaucoup trop près de lui. S'il avait voulu s'échapper de son emprise, les doigts resserrés autour du tissu l'auraient retenus et bloqués quoi qu'il advienne.

Il se serait attendu à ce qu'il se prenne une autre réflexion en réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le regard noisette ne reflétait rien de particulier et son visage restait fermé. A la place, les paupières se refermèrent en partie et il sentit nettement quelque chose venir effleurer sa bouche en une douce caresse. S'il perçut comme une décharge électrique traverser son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair, il eut le réflexe immédiat de se dégager, comme piqué au vif, après avoir obligé Sosuke à le lâcher.

Sa main remonta et il posa ses propres doigts sur la peau fine et sensible de ses lèvres, et une gêne indescriptible l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa, que si Aizen avait décidé de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, il aurait pu l'embrasser sans qu'il ne réagisse…

L'embrasser…

L'em… L'embrasser, oui ! L'embrasser !

Mais enfin ! L'embrasser quoi !

Ce mot tourna en boucle dans son esprit, comme une litanie, le temps pour lui de se faire à cette idée et d'arriver à se reprendre. Figé, il serra les dents, prêt à crier, non hurler, pour demander le pourquoi du comment. Il fut pris de court lorsque l'esclave éclata de rire, probablement amusé par le visage ahuri qu'il offrait. Au moins cela lui permit-il de comprendre qu'il se foutait une fois de plus de sa gueule. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes.

- Sosuke…

- Oui. Je n'ai définitivement rien à craindre de toi de ce côté-là. N'oublie pas de respirer petit être pur et innocent.

Aizen vint tapoter sa joue, franchement amusé, et l'adolescent dut serrer les poings pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler sur le champ. Il préféra marmonner dans son coin et se lever du canapé, trouvant un prétexte quelconque pour s'éloigner quelques temps. Sosuke ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher et retrouva un air sérieux sitôt qu'Ichigo lui eut tourné le dos. Kurosaki eut un moment d'arrêt, alors qu'il lui semblait l'entendre murmurer ce qui ressemblait à…

_- Essaye de ne pas les perdre._

Quelques mots dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Sa main vint se poser sur la rambarde des escaliers, et il prit l'excuse d'être fatigué pour monter et rejoindre sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et ses bras vinrent serrer son oreiller. Il y étouffa son visage avec un grognement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne bouge. Il tenta de faire le vide mais peine perdue puisque son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Ses lèvres le brulaient pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait l'impression d'être gelé et son cerveau lui repassait sans aucune pause les évènements qui venait de se produire. Que ce soit le récit de Sosuke, ou sa petite… blague.

Ce passé, il s'en voulait désormais de s'être amusé à prendre son esclave pour une peluche. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi à chaque contact physique il se crispait autant, il se trouvait un peu puéril, voire beaucoup. Même s'il s'évertuait à faire l'ignorant ou à s'en moquer royalement, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qui s'oubliait et qui ne laissait pas de traces.

Lui voulait seulement bien faire…

Ichigo eut un soupir alors qu'il se redressait sur les avant-bras, pour se tourner et s'installer sur le dos. Son regard se posa sur le plafond désormais face à lui. Il inspira et expira lentement et, réellement fatigué, il referma les yeux. Il se sentait soudainement las, cloué au lit sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Il commençait sérieusement à douter.

Il savait ses manières d'agir différentes des autres. Il savait ce que ces mêmes autres faisaient la plupart du temps de leurs esclaves, et la très faible considération qu'ils avaient pour ceux qui répondaient tous les jours à leurs besoins. Il pouvait bien deviner que certains passait outre le consentement sur plusieurs plans. Mais pas à ce point-là.

Le regard morne et vide des esclaves du magasin lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna. A cette image se superposa celle de Chad, et des esclaves des différents invités d'Ishida qu'il avait déjà croisés sans y faire plus attention. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en constatant que les regards coïncidaient. Ou presque pour le cas de celui d'Uryû. Des regards brisés qu'il pensait être dû à des maltraitances répétées. Enfin… Des maltraitances autres que sexuelles.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était tourné sur le flanc, les bras serrant son torse et les jambes légèrement repliées. Prendre conscience de ce décalage n'était pas quelque chose de très facile à avaler.

Il ignorait qu'un étage plus bas, Aizen passait ses propres doigts sur ses lèvres, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de poser ses bras sur le dossier du canapé. Un léger sourire ne tarda pas se dessiner sur son visage, lui était libéré du poids d'un passé parfois trop lourd. Parmi ses intérêts, celui de lui permettre d'envisager de tourner la page. Définitivement. Son seul regret ? Avoir voulu aller trop vite. Il aurait cru que son maitre se laisserait embrasser et peut être plus. Il avait mal calculé son coup.

L'adolescent ne redescendit qu'une fois la soirée tombée, et il eut beaucoup moins de répondant que d'habitude. Sosuke ne chercha pas à insister, conscient qu'il resterait amorphe au moins pour aujourd'hui. Aussi ne s'y attarda t-il pas plus et se contenta de faire glisser son regard vers Ichigo, lorsque ce dernier se réinstalla à l'autre bout du canapé pour reprendre ce qu'il avait arrêté avant leur petite conversation. Mal concentré, il enchainait les erreurs mais persévérait, refusant de tourner la tête vers lui. Ça et l'espèce de distance de sécurité qu'il semblait avoir instauré aurait presque pu l'amuser.

Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue!<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	14. Livre I Ch 14

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Tous les autres sont à moi! bwahahaha!<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC... (mais j'essaye de l'éviter au maximum)  
>Merci à Frasyl et Leikkona pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>Le blabla de l'auteur<strong>:

Heu... Pour cette fois il sera court parce que j'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre dedans °.°  
>Alors je vais juste vous remerciez encore une fois pour continuer à me lire ^^<p>

Donc heu, profitez bien de ce chapitre ^^ qui voit l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage! (oh, et ne me balancez pas de parpaings, siouplait, ayez pitié de l'auteur!)

* * *

><p><span>Les reviews anonymes<span>:

_Tisha_: Non en effet, c'est une suite constante de sévices et autres choses malsaines ;p. Je l'avoue je l'ai pas gâté le pauvre.  
>Merci pour ta review! mais la fin elle est pas pour toute suite x_x...<p>

_Meringue_:Merci pour tes compliments, contente que ma fic te plaise =D  
>Et oui, il y en a d'autres. I livres en tout.<p>

_Lynn_:ça y est! c'est chose fête, le plus gros du passé de Sosuke (enfin, le plus douloureux surtout) est révélé!  
>Du coup, tu te doutes bien qu'avec un passé derrière s'il se risque aux baisers c'est en effet avec une idée derrière la tête xD!<p>

_Sunny_:Tiens c'est étrange, on m'a souvent dit "enfin" o_O... Ahah xD!  
>Merci merci! voici la suite!<p>

Et je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

* * *

><p><em>L'adolescent ne redescendit qu'une fois la soirée tombée, et il eut beaucoup moins de répondant que d'habitude. Sosuke ne chercha pas à insister, conscient qu'il resterait amorphe au moins pour aujourd'hui. Aussi ne s'y attarda t-il pas plus et se contenta de faire glisser son regard vers Ichigo, lorsque ce dernier se réinstalla à l'autre bout du canapé pour reprendre ce qu'il avait arrêté avant leur petite conversation. Mal concentré, il enchainait les erreurs mais persévérait, refusant de tourner la tête vers lui. Ça et l'espèce de distance de sécurité qu'il semblait avoir instauré aurait presque pu l'amuser.<em>

_Vraiment._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 14<em>

Le lendemain, Ichigo semblait s'être repris, reprenant sa routine avec lui. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. Si Ichigo lui donnait le change, Aizen avait très vite réalisé au fil des jours qu'il n'essayait pas de continuer comme il le faisait avant. Le jeune homme gardait une certaine réserve, ou peut-être était-ce de la gêne. L'esclave n'arrivait pas exactement à savoir de quoi il retournait.

Mais les faits étaient là…

L'adolescent s'éloignait lentement, mais sûrement de lui.

Sa preuve ? Le sourire légèrement gêné que l'héritier Kurosaki ne cessait de lui offrir avant de se détourner tout en se frottant la nuque, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation. Quelconque occupation la plus éloignée possible de lui de préférence. Un signe qu'il connaissait bien depuis le temps et qui trahissait le malaise du jeune homme. Adossé contre un mur, Aizen fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et fusilla du regard le dos de l'étudiant qui s'évertuait à trouver une activité plus intéressante que le regarder ou tourner la tête vers lui.

Il semblait avoir carrément abandonné l'idée d'être discret et de faire semblant et il faisait l'innocent quand l'esclave faisait des sous-entendus à ce sujet. Il recommençait à fuir et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que l'esclave en était tout simplement… _ravi_. Le pire étant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Oh, c'était lié à son passé, bien entendu. En partie. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une réaction aussi excessive. Si on suivait la logique des choses, c'était lui qui devrait fuir Ichigo, non l'inverse.

Alors… l'adolescent lui avait bien trouvé, dans un premier temps, l'excuse des examens finaux, qu'il venait de passer, et dont il appréhendait les résultats. Donc il tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, sans avoir spécialement envie de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas réellement d'arguments à lui opposer, et Ichigo les contrait systématiquement. Sceptique, il s'était incliné pendant un temps.

Sauf que ses résultats étaient tombés depuis peu. Et le jeune homme faisait partie des meilleurs de sa promo. L'étudiant en avait été soulagé, n'ayant pas passé son année à bosser comme un dingue pour rien. Avait-il pour autant abandonné son air refermé pour revenir l'ennuyer avec ces surnoms et son attitude ? Bien évidement que non. Et il s'était fait un plaisir de le lui souligner. Ichigo avait détourné le regard pour se perdre dans des explications plus foireuses les unes que les autres.

L'esclave avait bien pensé à une infime possibilité pour que ce soit voulu. S'intéresser à l'excès et choisir son moment pour cette fois l'ignorer. La personne visée, lui en l'occurrence, avait alors tendance à se rapprocher pour tenter de comprendre, ce qui était la réaction attendue. Ce qu'il faisait actuellement d'ailleurs. Une utilisation de la psychologie simple mais qui avait fait ses preuves et était toujours aussi efficace. Seulement, le jeune homme n'était pas familier de ce genre de méthode.

Ichigo passa près de lui, sans un regard une fois de plus. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Aizen se saisit de son bras, peut être un peu trop fort vu le léger rictus qui déforma les traits de son visage. Ce fut sans effort qu'il le coinça entre lui et le mur, les mains de chaque côté de la tête pour empêcher toutes tentatives de fuite.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Sosuke ? souffla le prisonnier, yeux baissés.

- Que tu me regardes, pour commencer.

Et voyant que le garçon gardait obstinément le regard fixé sur son torse, il se décida à l'aider. Une de ses mains vint s'emparer de la mâchoire inférieure et la relever, ignorant les faibles protestations qu'il reçut. Contraint, le regard ambre rencontra celui, devenu plus foncé sous la colère, de l'homme.

- Et maintenant que j'ai pleinement ton attention, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je…

- Et plus de prétextes idiots. Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas parlé de tout ça.

Ichigo rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules devant le mécontentement justifié de l'esclave. D'autant que ce dernier l'empêchait de bouger la tête. Il déglutit, avant de laisser échapper un soupir en voyant que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre qu'il le libère. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment amorcer le sujet.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Non ? Voila qui attise ma curiosité, parce que tout coïncide étrangement.

- C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le lien avec ce que j'ai pu, moi, te faire. Et ce que toi tu as pu en penser.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu changeras quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ni de compassion. C'est du passé.

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire. Il passa lentement ses bras autour du torse, en dessous de ceux du brun et il laissa son front rencontrer le tissu du T-shirt. Un simple « _oui je sais_ », presque amusé, fut chuchoté et le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. L'adolescent n'osait pas pousser le contact plus loin, sachant désormais pourquoi son esclave se figeait presque lorsqu'il se collait à lui. Quelque part, il se disait que ses gestes avaient fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux, et il s'en voulait pour ça, quoi que puisse lui dire Sosuke. Ichigo finit par relever le nez, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, hésitant visiblement à poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

- Dis. Si tu pouvais retrouver ta vie d'avant, tu le ferais ?

- La question est déjà réglée puisque je ne peux pas.

- Oui mais, supposons que tu aies le choix.

- Eh bien, commença Aizen, perplexe.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques secondes, le temps que le son strident ne résonne plusieurs fois dans la pièce, avant qu'Ichigo ne repousse à contrecœur l'esclave pour aller décrocher.

- Allô ?

- Kurosaki-kun ! C'est moi !

Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix enjouée d'Inoue et entama la discussion avec elle. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour sentir la présence de Sosuke à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et lorsque l'homme tendit la main pour enclencher le haut-parleur, il n'eut aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il retint un hoquet en revanche, lorsqu'il sentit l'homme passer ses bras autour de sa taille et venir se coller à son dos. Il frissonna alors qu'Aizen enfouissait son visage dans son cou pour ne plus bouger, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Tête de mule, grogna l'adolescent après avoir posé sa main sur le téléphone, afin de ne pas être entendu.

Il comprenait quelque part que l'esclave voulait lui _prouver_ que ce qu'il lui avait raconté était du passé. Il n'était pas dupe pour autant, c'était le genre de chose qui laissait des traces _à vie_.

En réalité Aizen n'écoutait que d'une oreille le joyeux babillage de la jeune fille, il repensait à la question qui lui avait été posée quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit mais dont la réponse pouvait être donnée sans aucune hésitation. Bien entendu qu'il saisirait sa chance, s'il pouvait déguerpir d'ici et retrouver la ville basse. Il était hors de question qu'une telle opportunité puisse lui passer sous le nez. Manipuler le gamin pour parvenir à contrôler la partie centrale du pays n'était qu'une solution alternative.

- Quoi ? Demain, mais je n'ai rien de prêt !

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien de prévu et tu as toute ta soirée, fit Inoue. J'ai intérêt à en profiter. Ce n'est pas comme si tu partais un mois ensuite pour retrouver ta famille !

Orihime se mit à rire alors que l'étudiant laissait échapper un soupir sonore. Aizen se força à se concentrer de nouveau sur le fil de la conversation, où il était apparemment question de passer une nouvelle fois quelques jours chez un ami de Kurosaki. Enfin, une. Et il retint un rictus en se disant que ce genre d'invitation n'était jamais anodine.

Une voix masculine, agressive, se fit entendre et les deux hommes haussèrent un sourcil. Lointaine, ils n'avaient pas pu comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Seul un « _oui, oui !_ » très amusé de la jeune fille y fit écho. Il y eut un grognement, probablement de la même personne, puis plus rien.

- Alors, ta réponse ? reprit la jeune fille sans se démonter.

- Je viendrai Inoue mais… Je croyais que tu vivais seule, c'était qui cette voix ?

- C'est ma surprise !

Orihime gloussa, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, de le saluer et de raccrocher. Ichigo fit de même, plus lentement. Il était encore plus confus qu'au départ. Il finit par froncer les sourcils, se demandant à quoi rimait tout ce petit jeu de la part de son amie d'enfance. Parce que oui, elle semblait bien être la seule que tout cela amusait au plus haut point.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé d'y aller ? soupira Aizen dans le cou de Kurosaki, agacé.

- Je pensais que tu avais mis les haut-parleurs pour écouter, lui reprocha doucement l'adolescent. Elle a bien précisé qu'elle voulait aussi te voir.

- Tss. Encore obligé de subir une présence non désirée.

- Sosuke, ce ne sont que deux malheureux jours, et au moins je suis certain qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je croyais qu'un esclave devait suivre son maître partout ? rigola l'étudiant.

Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha du jeune homme pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il eut un petit sourire en sentant sur son dos un léger picotement, trahissant le fait qu'Ichigo le fixait avec insistance, pendant les quelques pas qui le menèrent à sa destination. Il ne lui fit pourtant pas le plaisir de se tourner pour lui renvoyer son regard, même alors qu'il grimpait les marches.

- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as évoqué ma possible liberté.

Pour une fois, il plaisantait. De son point de vue bien entendu. Cependant Ichigo ne le prit pas aussi bien, accusant le coup d'un silence éloquent qui fut ignoré. L'esclave n'avait déjà en tête que les deux prochains jours loin de cet appartement, qui seraient l'occasion de ramener définitivement son maître à lui et finaliserait ainsi ses projets.

Orihime n'habitait pas très loin. Elle vivait seule depuis la mort de ses parents et de son frère, et son appartement n'était qu'à quelques rues de là où se situait son propre immeuble. Un bon quart d'heure à pieds et Ichigo se retrouva devant l'interphone en compagnie d'Aizen. Ils sonnèrent et l'hôtesse leur ouvrit la porte, puis ils montèrent les deux étages qui les séparaient encore. Ce fut avec un grand sourire que la jeune fille les accueillit, s'effaçant pour leur permettre de rentrer.

L'appartement en lui-même était petit. C'était un simple deux pièces dont la salle principale, la plus grande aussi, faisait office de salon, une autre de chambre et une troisième de cuisine et la dernière enfin, était la salle d'eau. Un petit débarras se situait également à côté de l'entrée. Cependant l'adolescent ne se souvenait pas qu'elle s'en soit plainte une seule fois. La chose qui le surprit pourtant, qui était la fameuse « _nouveauté _», c'était l'homme assis contre l'un des rebords de la fenêtre, collé à la vitre. L'un de ses pieds battait le vide, et il était actuellement occupé à regarder en contrebas ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu, il en était sûr. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part il en était certain, mais sans parvenir à s'en souvenir. Ce fut le ton légèrement étonné, de l'esclave à ses côtés qui le mit sur la voie.

- Jaggerjack ?

L'autre esclave se tourna vers eux, les fusillant du regard avant qu'un grognement ennuyé ne franchisse ses lèvres. Ichigo pencha légèrement la tête en observant les courtes mèches bleues plus qu'indisciplinées, et les marques turquoises qui soulignaient les yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se souvenait enfin. Il l'avait vu au magasin où il avait fait l'acquisition de Sosuke. Il tourna la tête vers Inoue qui lui renvoya un sourire mutin.

- Salut Aizen, fit le dénommé Jaggerjack. Toujours coincé avec le jeune ?

- Me dit celui dont le maître l'est encore plus, grinça Sosuke.

Il fit une pause, avant de se tourner vers Ichigo, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux :

- Tu es bien plus vieux, rassures-moi ?

- Est-ce vraiment le plus important dans l'histoire ? râla Ichigo, exaspéré.

- Oui, d'un peu plus d'un mois ! se fit un plaisir de répondre Orihime, amusée.

L'étudiant croisa les bras, les deux esclaves (entre temps il avait eu la possibilité de voir le collier blanc attaché au cou puissant) étaient repartis dans leur petite joute verbale. Sosuke ne tarda pas à prendre l'avantage, et il eut l'occasion de voir l'autre homme serrer les dents et les poings de rage. Il adopta une attitude d'autant plus agressive qui resta sans effet sur son adversaire, jusqu'à se lever et se planter face à lui.

Le jeune homme finit par hausser les épaules et il se tourna vers Inoue qui les observait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à tourner la tête lorsqu'elle sentit son regard, interrogative.

- Depuis quand tu as un esclave ?

- Je suis allé le chercher quelques jours après être revenue de chez Uryu. Il s'appelle Grimmjow.

- Vu le prix... Ne me dis pas, commença-t-il, coupé par son amie.

- Si, j'ai pioché dans l'héritage que j'ai reçu de mes parents et de mon frère. Mais je me suis dit que c'était peu comparé à ce que j'évitais à quelqu'un.

L'étudiant ne put contrer un tel argument et se contenta d'arborer un léger sourire. Ses yeux se firent plus chaleureux, plus expressifs. Intérieurement, il remerciait son amie d'enfance d'être elle-même. Et de faire partie de ces personnes ayant un peu de considération pour les autres. Peut être parfois au détriment du sien, mais Tatsuki et lui étaient là pour pallier à cette éventualité et la protéger.

Il ne redescendit sur terre que lorsqu'il réalisa que son regard, légèrement triste à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé chez Ishida, pétillait de nouveau de malice. C'est alors qu'il comprit le silence éloquent de la pièce et qu'il tourna la tête vers Sosuke et l'autre esclave qui le fixait sans un mot. Le premier mitigé, et le second totalement haineux.

- Si on te dérange Ichigo, on s'en va.

- La ferme ! râla celui-ci, gêné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Orihime rejoignait la cuisine en annonçant qu'elle allait préparer du thé. Ichigo remplaça Grimmjow à la place qu'il occupait auparavant à la fenêtre et les deux autres hommes alternaient entre discussion et simulacre de dispute. L'étudiant, même si son regard était posé sur la rue en contre bas, les écoutait.

- Shinji est parti peu après toi, t'sais ? Ch'uis resté seul un bon moment avant qu'cette nana débarque pour m'acheter.

- Effrayé par la solitude, le chaton ?

- Qu… Enfoiré ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, en constatant que Grimmjow s'emportait encore plus vite que lui. S'il s'était étonné du fait que les deux semblaient bien se connaître, son aîné l'avait raillé une fois de plus. Quand on passait ses journées enfermées dans une cage, le seul passe-temps autre que celui de dormir ou de s'en prendre aux gardiens était de discuter. Une étrange relation s'était formée entre les esclaves, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi.

Parce que ces deux-là n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre. Et il aurait certainement décroché de la conversation si un élément n'avait pas retenu son attention et ne l'avait pas forcé à tourner la tête vers les deux esclaves. Trop proche d'eux, il entendait tout malgré le ton un peu plus bas qu'avait adopté Grimmjow.

- Ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'elle n'a pas cherché à me renommer. Elle m'a demandé mon prénom.

- C'est une scène qui m'est familière oui.

- Pourquoi, vous en aviez d'autres avant ?

Aizen et Jaggerjack se tournèrent vers le plus jeune qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser sa question. L'esclave d'Orihime le fusilla du regard avant de jeter un regard perplexe vers Sosuke qui lui répondit d'un sourire moqueur. Il se rapprocha de son propriétaire, avec un air qu'Ichigo n'apprécia vraiment pas.

- Quoi, j'ai encore dit une bêtise ?

- Son ancien maitre l'appelait Pantera.

- Sérieusement ? Et toi ? Ne va pas me faire croire que t'en avais pas.

- J'hésite à te répondre, la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé de mon passé tu t'es mis à me fuir.

L'héritier Kurosaki fronça les sourcils, boudeur et se contenta de marmonner un « _ça va j'ai compris_ » qui n'eut aucun écho. Sosuke ne semblait de toute façon pas décidé à lui en parler. Il estimait certainement qu'il en savait déjà trop sur lui. Ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention de Grimmjow qui se fit un plaisir de lui offrir la réponse.

- Lui c'était Kyoka Suigetsu. Un bien joli nom pour une poupée, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'homme eut un ricanement avant de battre stratégiquement en retraite vers la cuisine devant le regard assassin que lui jeta la dite « poupée ». Il préférait encore ne pas subir les foudres de l'autre esclave qu'il savait terrible. Aizen eut un sifflement agacé et se détourna maintenant qu'il ne lui était plus possible de continuer son petit jeu. Ichigo le retint par le bras et replia ses jambes pour lui permettre de s'assoir à ses côtés.

- je préfère Sosuke.

Sa main était restée sur le bras du brun, serrée pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. L'esclave ne chercha pas à s'en défaire et croisa les jambes : il attendait patiemment qu'il le lâche, ce qu'Ichigo ne fit pas. L'adolescent se contenta d'observer en silence le profil de l'homme à ses côtés, alors qu'un sentiment désagréable s'insinuait en lui, différent cependant ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il se trouvait au manoir des Quincy. Un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas plus, proche de la colère qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. Savoir qu'une autre personne que lui connaisse le passé du brun ne lui plaisait pas.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que le jeune homme ne se gifle mentalement. Non mais… c'était quoi ces pensées ? N'était-ce pas plutôt le fait que, l'espace d'un instant, il avait totalement disparu de l'univers de son compagnon, trop préoccupé par sa dispute avec l'autre esclave ? Ce qui signifiait à demi-mot qu'il était jaloux…

Hein ? C'était encore pire ! Et puis, faux avec ça. Jaloux, et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas comme si Sosuke lui devait l'exclusivité. Seulement, il s'était habitué ces derniers jours à sentir l'attention particulière dont il était l'objet, lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il tentait de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Il en avait même été heureux. Parce qu'il réalisait maintenant que le lien qui se tissait entre eux deux n'était pas normal, habituel. Et qu'aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus comment lutter, car il se rendait compte qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par Sosuke. De plus en plus.

Oh zut... Il pensait ce qu'il venait de se dire.

Plongé dans ses pensées un peu trop troublantes, il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de lâcher le bras de d'Aizen pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte, que son aîné venait de se tourner vers lui et le regardait avec un léger sourire se prendre littéralement la tête. Sans peine il devinait le cours de ses pensées, rien qu'à voir les différentes émotions qui traversaient ses prunelles ou se peignaient sur le visage maintenant pâle.

Et c'était exactement cela qu'il voulait voir chez son maître : ce débat intérieur qui concernait l'importance qu'il revêtait aux yeux de l'étudiant, et pas un quelconque ennui en lien avec son passé. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à se rapprocher sensiblement du jeune homme qui finit par relever la tête en sentant quelque chose trop proche de lui. Et de sursauter lorsqu'il croisa le regard noisette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichigo ?

- Non. Enfin, ce n'est pas bien important, souffla celui-ci, d'une voix trop basse.

- Pour te mettre dans un tel état, sûrement, lui répondit Sosuke, ironique.

L'étudiant fronça davantage les sourcils devant l'air franchement amusé de l'esclave qui n'avait pas cru un traître mot de son murmure. Il serra les dents devant cette attitude ô combien désinvolte, se demandant sérieusement si Aizen ne jouait pas avec lui depuis le début en réalité. Tout simplement.

- Tu le fais exprès en fait, c'est ça ? Tu te fous encore de moi.

- Qu'es-tu encore en train de me chanter là ? fit l'homme, cette fois sans comprendre.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il se demandait si l'étonnement montré était réel ou si Sosuke jouait une nouvelle fois la comédie. Il avait cru comprendre que mener les gens en bateau était son passe-temps favori. Après les faire enrager bien sûr. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, désireux de clore la conversation là sans apporter davantage d'explications. Lui-même était confus.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Un bruit de dispute força les deux hommes à tourner la tête de concert vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Grimmjow venait d'en ressortir, l'air passablement ennuyé (ou plutôt énervé), un plateau en équilibre sur la paume de sa main. Derrière lui, la jeune fille le poussait doucement, égale à elle-même, lui demandant de poser son fardeau sur la petite table basse du salon sans le faire tomber de préférence. Ce qu'il fit, après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à râler.

L'étudiant jeta un bref regard à Aizen, qui s'était vivement reculé sitôt l'autre esclave dans son champ de vision, avant de descendre de son perchoir. Libéré de ce regard trop gênant, le jeune homme préféra fuir une nouvelle fois et aller s'échouer sur le canapé à côté de son amie, alors que Sosuke restait le dos contre la vitre. Il déclina même la proposition de la jeune fille de lui servir une tasse de thé. Pour cette fois il se passerait de sa boisson favorite. Parce que vu la grimace que cacha Ichigo à Inoue après en avoir bu une gorgée, et le rictus franchement moqueur de Jaggerjack à cette vue, il se douta que les préparations de l'hôtesse étaient à l'image de son inspiration culinaire dont lui avait parlé son maître. Il aurait bien l'occasion de s'en préparer comme un grand plus tard.

Et l'ennui ne tarda pas à venir le faucher quand les deux jeunes gens se mirent à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Parce que, pour être parfaitement honnête, savoir quelle était la dernière idole à la mode ou bien encore connaître leur fast-food préféré où ils projetaient d'ailleurs d'aller prochainement, ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Grimmjow l'aurait probablement approuvé s'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas, la preuve en étant qu'il avait fini par se détourner lui aussi avec un air entendu. Il finit par s'emparer de la télécommande et allumer la petite télévision de la jeune fille.

La voix nasillarde d'un animateur quelconque se fit entendre et vint couvrir celles des deux adolescents. Ce simple geste provoqua pourtant un déclic chez la fille, qui se tourna d'un bond vers son esclave, assis à côté d'elle, pour lui prendre la télécommande. Elle ignora les protestations vives de l'homme.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Est-ce que tu as vu cette nouvelle émission ? Je la trouve géniale !

- C'n'est pas vrai, Tu n'vas pas encore nous casser les oreilles avec ce truc ! râla Grimmjow, une nouvelle fois ignoré.

- Je lui montre juste, promit la jeune fille.

Jaggerjack grogna, se renfrognant. Inoue se détourna de lui pour commencer à expliquer le principe de la fameuse émission à son vis-à-vis. Une série mélangeant le fantastique et l'historique, qu'elle disait. Et c'est enjouée qu'elle tendit la télécommande devant elle afin de changer le canal. Le présentateur laissa alors la place à une chanteuse à la voix aigüe pour un générique plutôt dynamique. Au début le visage d'Ichigo reflétait plus la perplexité qu'autre chose. Quelques minutes après les deux jeunes gens étaient entièrement plongées dans ce défilement d'images, au grand dam des deux autres personnes présentes.

Aizen se passa une main sur le visage, devant le nombre de stupidités débitées par le show censé apporter des connaissances historiques. Dates fausses, détails omis, il ne comptait plus la liste qui lui aurait permis de prouver aux deux jeunes gens qu'ils perdaient tout simplement leur temps. Mais il garda les lèvres closes. A la place, son regard dériva sur Grimmjow qui avait fermé les yeux et posé une de ses mains devant, avant de revenir sur les deux étudiants.

C'est alors qu'il nota le changement progressif qui s'effectuait au niveau des positions, Ichigo comme Orihime cherchant probablement une posture plus confortable qu'ils pourraient conserver afin de regarder la fameuse émission. Ainsi, le garçon s'avachit d'avantage sur le canapé, étira ses jambes au passage et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la maintenir contre lui. En réponse, celle-ci passa les siens, plus fins, autour du ventre du jeune homme, et sa tête se calla sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Si on vous gêne, surtout, dites-le nous, Mh ? résonna bientôt la voix moqueuse d'Aizen.

La phrase avait fusé sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, et il se maudit intérieurement de cette spontanéité lorsque Kurosaki et Inoue avaient tourné la tête vers lui, interloqués, avant de se séparer avec un léger rougissement. Même l'autre esclave s'était redressé d'un bond pour assassiner du regard Ichigo, qui leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Heureusement pour lui qu'Orihime s'était assise entre eux deux ou il y aurait eu fort à parier que l'autre homme lui aurait tout simplement sauté à la gorge. Par jalousie, lui aussi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Inoue est comme ma petite sœur, lui répondit finalement l'étudiant, sur un ton de reproche.

L'esclave haussa les épaules, pour montrer qu'il s'en moquait. De toute façon, il s'était éloigné de la jeune fille et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Grimmjow grogna et croisa les bras en une attitude presque boudeuse. Le regard d'Orihime passa un instant d'Ichigo à Aizen, puis elle se tourna vers Grimmjow, avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolée si ça vous parait ambigu. Mais Kurosaki-kun et moi nous ne sommes que de très bons amis. Mais je peux comprendre, assura la jeune fille d'une voix douce, sans cesser de fixer l'homme resté en retrait et qui ne fut pas certain d'apprécier cette attitude.

Elle s'étira, avant de reprendre la même position qu'auparavant, mais tout en serrant Grimmjow cette fois-ci. L'intention de prouver que cette posture n'avait rien d'étrange pour eux, et qu'ils n'étaient vraiment qu'amis était louable. Ichigo préféra s'amuser du rouge qui ne tarda pas à enflammer les joues de l'esclave prisonnier qui se racla la gorge et qui n'osait visiblement pas bouger. Il ne put qu'insulter une nouvelle fois Sosuke qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, sans effet une fois de plus. A ce moment précis, son air boudeur lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue!<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	15. Livre I Ch 15

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Tous les autres sont à moi! bwahahaha!<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC... (mais j'essaye de l'éviter au maximum)  
>Merci à Frasyl et Leikkona pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>Le blabla de l'auteur<strong>:

Voici donc le retour de la fic, avec la fameuse surprise que j'ai promis au dernier chapitre.  
>J'avance actuellement, avec quelques difficultés sur le livre II... XD Mais j'y arriverai, j'y arriverai!<p>

Merci pour votre patience, en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews anonymes<em>:

_Lynn_: Sosuke ira jusqu'au bout... Je crois? Si personne ne lui met de bâton dans les roues en tout cas!  
>De la jalousie? mh qui sait? En tout cas tu connais Aizen, lui niera quoi qu'il arrive ;p<br>La place de Grimm dans les plans de Sosuke? ... Mh je ne sais pas, mais dans les miens en tout cas il a sa place \o/

_Suki_: Voici la suiiiite \o

_Sunny_: Il semblerait que ça se profile comme ça en effet... Non en fait je ne spoilerai pas en te disant que c'est bien le cas =p

_Tisha (qui était le guest, j'ai cru comprendre?)_: Ravie que mes textes soient aussi accrocheur.  
>Pour Orihime, navrée, mais elle a son importance dans mon histoire ;p<p>

_Hyori_: Je suis une coup de coeur? :o! *joie +500*  
>Non, les fictions ne sont pas parfaites, surtout les miennes xD! Mais tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir. Contente que M&amp;S te plaise!<p>

_**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos review!**_

* * *

><p><em>- Je suis désolée si ça vous parait ambigu. Mais Kurosaki-kun et moi nous ne sommes que de très bons amis. Mais je peux comprendre, assura la jeune fille d'une voix douce, sans cesser de fixer l'homme resté en retrait et qui ne fut pas certain d'apprécier cette attitude.<em>

_Elle s'étira, avant de reprendre la même position qu'auparavant, mais tout en serrant Grimmjow cette fois-ci. L'intention de prouver que cette posture n'avait rien d'étrange pour eux, et qu'ils n'étaient vraiment qu'amis était louable. Ichigo préféra s'amuser du rouge qui ne tarda pas à enflammer les joues de l'esclave prisonnier qui se racla la gorge et qui n'osait visiblement pas bouger. Il ne put qu'insulter une nouvelle fois Sosuke qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, sans effet une fois de plus. A ce moment précis, son air boudeur lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 15<em>

L'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Si Grimmjow participa volontiers à leurs discussions, les deux jeunes gens ne parvinrent pas à convaincre Aizen de faire de même. Celui-ci préféra se désoler du spectacle trop joyeux et se contenta de remarques cyniques de temps en temps. Il n'était pas rare qu'Orihime tourne la tête vers lui pour constater, amusée, que le regard de l'homme quittait rarement son maitre. Elle finit par se pencher vers Ichigo pour lui en faire la remarque. Son ami rougit et tenta de détourner le sujet, sans succès.

- Grimmjow a aussi ce genre de regard quelque fois mais… C'est un peu différent, je ne saurais pas te dire exactement, continua-t-elle toujours à voix basse, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer correctement.

- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? grogna l'esclave, qui n'avait entendu que son nom et le début de la phrase.

Lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue, celui-ci s'énerva une nouvelle fois. Son attitude menaçante n'eut aucun effet sur sa cible.

« Quelle relation atypique que celle d'Inoue et de son esclave », songea Kurosaki. Une relation probablement aussi atypique que celle qu'il entretenait avec le sien. Ils ne se détestaient pas et, même s'ils se disputaient souvent (puisque Grimmjow bondissait et hurlait à la moindre boutade), l'ambiance restait détendue. Néanmoins, la notion de « dispute » avec Orihime restait relative, puisque même en colère ou mécontente, elle était loin d'égaler son esclave. Si l'homme criait régulièrement sur elle, il se calmait tout seul devant le léger sourire, parfois un peu crispé, qui lui répondait.

Cela l'ennuyait un peu de l'admettre mais, face à un esclave considéré lui aussi comme « difficile » (n'avait-il pas, après tout, était cantonné dans la même salle que Sosuke ?), elle avait probablement mieux réussi que lui. Plus vite de surcroit, puisqu'elle avait fait cesser les conflits pour passer à autre chose. Bien qu'il se doute que l'attirance flagrante de l'esclave pour la jeune fille avait dû beaucoup jouer dans l'histoire. Si Jaggerjack passait son temps à râler et à grogner, il répondait aux requêtes qu'Inoue formulait.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant de tout le monde.

La soirée montra le bout de son nez et Orihime s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il y eut un blanc entre les trois hommes désormais seuls, avant que Grimmjow ne bondisse vers la pièce précédemment citée et hurla qu'il allait l'aider. Il avait surtout l'idée de se débrouiller afin d'avoir un repas normal pour ce soir, pour une autre personne que la jeune fille bien entendu. L'esclave disparu, Ichigo baissa légèrement la tête et se replongea dans les pensées que sa réflexion sur le petit couple formé par leurs hôtes avait amenées sur sa propre relation. Il fût interrompu très vite par un sifflement admiratif, avant qu'Aizen ne prenne place à ses côtés.

Les gêneurs disparus il pouvait se permettre maintenant d'être un peu moins sauvage.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu Jaggerjack aussi docile, ton amie cache bien son jeu.

- Et si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu étais aussi jaloux que lui tout à l'heure, riposta l'étudiant, grognon.

- Oui, bien sûr, ironisa Sosuke. Mais vous étiez tellement mignons, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

Il était évident qu'Aizen allait nier. Même Ichigo commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé en interprétant l'agressivité de certaines de ses paroles comme étant un début de jalousie. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, il aurait aimé savoir que, pour une raison obscure et qu'il ne voulait pas réellement connaître, Aizen tenait un peu à lui, même si ce n'était pas forcément autant que lui pouvait... l'apprécier.

Sosuke ne put qu'observer, perplexe, le visage de l'adolescent se fermer. Il s'était plongé dans ses pensées au point de ne pas entendre ce que l'esclave venait de lui dire. Il tenta de passer lentement sa main devant les yeux ambre sans obtenir plus de résultat. Avec un soupir, il s'installa de façon à pouvoir détailler le profil de l'adolescent et tenta de deviner ce qui, encore une fois, plombait ses pensées. Il ignorait en être la cause et, chose remarquable, le visage d'Ichigo était totalement imperméable.

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, seulement troublés, quelquefois, par les éclats de voix étouffés provenant de la cuisine. Le jeune homme fini par tourner la tête vers lui, mais il ne fut pas sûr d'apprécier l'éclat de tristesse qui dansait dans ses prunelles. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir profiter de ce petit séjour pour tenter qu'Ichigo se rapproche davantage de lui... Il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était l'inverse qui était en train de se produire.

- A quoi peux-tu bien penser, Ichigo-kun ? souffla-t-il, avançant une main pour caresser le visage fin du jeune homme qui ferma à demi les yeux.

- Est-ce que cela t'intéresse vraiment ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix faible.

- Si je te dis « beaucoup », me répondras-tu ? fit l'esclave, après un silence.

Sosuke avait eut un léger temps d'hésitation avant de lui répondre. Le maître détourna les yeux, peu certain de vouloir lui révéler ses pensées. Aizen en profita pour faire légèrement descendre sa main et la poser sur la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il tenta à nouveau de rapprocher dangereusement son visage du sien. Si l'adolescent le laissa faire, l'homme put nettement sentir les battements s'accentuer dans sa poitrine, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il y eut un silence. Ni Aizen, ni Kurosaki ne bougèrent, se contentant de s'observer pour tenter de percer l'autre à jour. L'étudiant attendait une lueur qui lui indiquerait clairement que son vis-à-vis se moquait de lui, ou cherchait simplement à le mettre dans l'embarras, mais rien. L'esclave semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Au point qu'il referma à demi les yeux, bientôt imité, alors qu'il se penchait davantage sur lui, sans qu'il ne cherche à l'arrêter. Ichigo releva sa main pour la poser sur le bras, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu de la manche alors qu'il attirait le corps de l'homme contre le sien. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent de nouveau, un lourd frisson les parcouru tous les deux.

Le jeune homme ferma totalement les yeux, attendant que son esclave appuie un peu plus le contact, et celui-ci retint un sourire victorieux devant cette réaction. Le retour bruyant de Grimmjow les fit sursauter et se séparer comme des enfants pris en faute. Encore fébrile, Ichigo posa son poing sur sa bouche et son autre bras vint serrer son ventre, en une tentative pour essayer de se calmer. Son regard glissa rapidement sur le côté. Sosuke, lui, avait croisé les bras sur son torse et détourné la tête vers un point quelconque, neutre en apparence, mais pour celui qui le connaissait, le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé était éloquent.

On venait, encore une fois, de contrarier ses plans et pour cela il maudissait Jaggerjack.

L'ambiance devint plutôt lourde, ce qui arrêta net l'homme qui s'apprêtait à poser un plat remplit d'apéritifs sur la petite table basse. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'air fermé des deux hommes laissés seuls et il finit par avoir un rictus, son regard turquoise glissant vers Sosuke. Ne tardant pas à se sentir observer, les yeux de l'homme s'ancrèrent bientôt dans ceux de Grimmjow, assassin, visiblement peu d'humeur. Justement. L'occasion parfaite pour venir l'ennuyer un peu plus.

- Encore en train de traumatiser ton pauvre maître ?

- La ferme Jaggerjack ! siffla l'autre esclave, acide.

L'esclave eut un ricanement devant le langage (ô combien familier) utilisé par l'homme. Une chose suffisamment rare pour être soulignée. Aizen de toute façon, ne décrocha plus un mot de la soirée et Ichigo lui-même se montra peu bavard. Il préféra laisser Orihime discuter pour eux quatre, ce qu'elle fit, intarissable. Il aurait été bien incapable, après coup, de pouvoir dire exactement de quoi elle avait parlé.

Finalement les futons furent étalés et la jeune femme s'éclipsa dans sa chambre après le traditionnel « Bonne nuit », jetant un dernier regard perplexe aux trois hommes qu'elle laissait seuls avant que la porte en bois ne se referme sur sa silhouette. Grimmjow s'installa sur le canapé et croisa les bras derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux, montrant son évident désir de ne pas être dérangé. Mais les deux autres hommes étaient bien trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour y songer.

Le regard fixé sur le plafond, Aizen repensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il devait reconnaitre que l'impulsivité dont le jeune homme faisait constamment preuve commençait à déteindre sur lui lentement mais surement. En attestait le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas réfléchit lorsqu'il s'était penché sur le plus jeune. Il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé si Grimmjow ne s'était pas ramené à ce moment là.

Savoir que Kurosaki était prêt à le laisser faire, qu'il avait cédé, aurait dû être suffisant. Après tout, il avait simplement besoin de le savoir amoureux de lui pour utiliser ses sentiments. Aveuglé par son ressenti à son égard, il pourrait le diriger dans l'ombre et utiliser la puissance sociale de la famille pour mettre la main sur la partie centre du Japon dans un premier temps et, qui sait, peut être le pays entier s'il jouait bien.

Mais parti sur sa lancée, il l'aurait certainement embrassé. Ce petit jeu avec Ichigo commençait peut être à aller trop loin, il n'avait pas prévu que l'adolescent abandonnerait toute idée de s'éloigner et qu'il rentrerait dans le jeu plus encore.

C'était mauvais. Parce que lui-même ne savait pas s'arrêter, chose qu'il assimilait à un échec.

Il l'avait voulu quelque part, mais il était hors de question qu'il aille plus loin que de simples baisers à l'avenir.

Il sentait le regard du jeune homme sur lui mais ne daigna pas tourner la tête pour le lui rendre. Il ne rencontrerait qu'un regard aussi troublé qu'il pouvait l'être. C'était un euphémisme. Parce que le jeune homme frottait pensivement ses lèvres, les joues rouges, en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se produire. Le pire étant qu'il était le seul des deux à se prendre la tête. Bien sûr Aizen avait perdu l'espace d'un instant son self-control mais ne semblait pas se soucier plus de ça du fait qu'ils avaient manqués de s'embrasser.

Le… L'embrasser !

Attendez. Il avait une forte impression de déjà vu.

C'est ça, l'homme s'y était amusé il y a peu de temps. Ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'affirmer que son action été préméditée, qu'il avait désiré lui faire miroiter un possible baiser. La différence… C'était qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné au contraire. Quand il se rappelait de la sensation qu'avait provoqué un simple effleurement, il aurait adoré savoir ce qu'un contact plus appuyé aurait pu engendrer. Etait-il sérieux en sous entendant qu'il pouvait désirer actuellement son esclave ?

…

Non… Non !

…

De toute façon Sosuke se moquait juste de lui !

Ichigo eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup plus qu'Aizen en tout cas. C'est la fatigue physique qui le fit plonger de force dans le domaine de Morphée. Un sommeil qu'il aurait adoré être sans rêve, et dont du moins il n'en gardera qu'un seul souvenir. Celui du tout dernier et d'une scène plus particulière. Une scène ô combien connue, mais quelque peu modifiée par son esprit qu'il aurait pu qualifier de retors. Réveillé il s'était redressé, avant de se mettre frénétiquement à observer les alentours.

Non, ça n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemar. Parce que voir Sosuke lui sourire gentiment était quelque chose d'effrayant en soi. Enfin… Il n'avait pas vraiment réagit comme ça sur le coup… C'est-à-dire que…

Il avait été « réveillé » par une voix ô combien connue. Basse, presque langoureuse, et il aurait pu jurer avoir senti son corps tressaillir à cet appel. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un certain esclave installé tranquillement à côté, penché au dessus de lui. Sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Dans leur appartement.

Il avait senti ses sourcils se froncer et sa bouche s'était ouverte pour protester, mais Aizen ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Son index était venu se poser sur ses lèvres et un simple « _chut_ » avait imposé son autorité et le silence. Il ne s'était pas attardé et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi la chaine qu'il avait constamment accrochée à son pantalon s'était retrouvée d'un seul coup liée au collier noir et retombait actuellement souplement sur son propre torse. Non. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'en être soucié. Il avait préféré aller se noyer dans le regard chocolat.

…Ichigo ferma les yeux, alors que son cerveau se faisait un plaisir de lui remettre les images en mémoire, rien que pour lui…

__~[...]~_  
>Aizen se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa, pour de bon, cette fois. <em>_Après avoir ouvert sa chemise, il ne tarda pas à poser une main sur son torse__. En réponse Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser échangé les avait laissés pantelants et ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés, à se fixer sans un mot et sans un geste._

_Ce fût presque avec fascination que le regard ambre dériva sur la poitrine, qu'il observa monter et descendre au rythme de la respiration rapide de Sosuke. Une de ses mains quitta la nuque pour se poser sur la joue de l'esclave qui ne broncha pas. Il avait pris cela comme une invitation, il l'a fit glisser. Une caresse douce, un simple frôlement à peine perceptible qui remonta sur le front et repoussa quelques mèches au passage, avant de redescendre en suivant la ligne du nez. Finalement il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et ce geste pourtant simple eut le don d'envoyer dans son corps une décharge qui le fit déglutir._

_Sans attendre, la présence de sa main disparue, remplacée par celle de ses lèvres. Il en aurait presque gémi lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'esclave passer dans ses cheveux et s'y crisper. Son baiser s'était fait moins chaste et sa langue vint glisser contre les lèvres de l'autre, à la recherche de sensations nouvelles. Il demanda l'accès qui lui fut accordé quelques secondes à peine plus tard, ce qui lui permit d'aller rencontrer sa consœur. Rencontre qui se transforma très vite en bataille pour la domination de l'autre._

_Sosuke lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il grogna de douleur avant de crisper ses doigts sur le haut du dos, griffant et laissant des sillons rouges pour toute réponse. D'un coup de rein, il échangea les positions, et se plaça d'autorité à califourchon sur son esclave qui se débattit de plus belle sous lui. Il sentit les mains puissantes venir se poser sur ses épaules et serrer le tissu. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un craquement lui appris que sa chemise venait de rendre l'âme._

_Ichigo se redressa et Aizen en profita pour terminer de transformer son vêtement en lambeau et le nargua au passage d'un sourire moqueur alors qu'il grognait, mécontent. _

_- Sosuke…_

_- Ne me reproche pas tes désirs, lui avait aussitôt répondu l'homme. Phrase qu'il n'avait pas comprise sur le coup. Mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin._

_Il dût se résoudre à enlever le tissu désormais gênant, et l'esclave en profita pour se relever à son tour et venir serrer son torse, y posant ses lèvres. L'adolescent eut un gémissement de plaisir et passa rapidement ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. L'homme continua ainsi de longue minute à envoyer de nombreuses décharges de plaisir dans son corps à l'aide d'une série de baisers, jusqu'à mordre légèrement la peau fine et blanche de son maître. Ichigo gémit une nouvelle fois, mais de douleur cette fois, même si la morsure était légère. Il ne fut pas certain d'apprécier ce contraste entre les deux sensations, mais il n'osait tirer pour le repousser cela dut se sentir. _

_Le regard qu'Aizen lui lança à ce moment-là et le sourire mutin qui ornait ses lèvres semblait sonner presque comme un avertissement : « je te dominerai ». Dans le même temps il poussait pour tenter de le contraindre à retomber sur le matelas et, cette fois en position de force par rapport à son cadet, réussit. Pendant ce qui sembla être de longues minutes ils luttèrent ainsi, ne restant pas à la même place plus de quelques secondes. Le jeune homme était parvenu, au prix de nombreux efforts, à coincer de nouveau son esclave contre les draps._

_Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un sourire satisfait devant le regard furieux de Sosuke. Sans douceur, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, pour un baiser vorace. Les mains ne restaient pas inactives non plus. Elles glissèrent, tirèrent les vêtements se faisant gênant (la chemise de l'esclave subit le même sort que la sienne), voyagèrent sur la peau devenue moite sous l'effort fourni pour faire ployer l'autre._

_Après une énième roulade, Sosuke et lui s'étaient sentis brusquement attirés vers le bas et ils grognèrent de concert en réalisant ce que ça voulait dire. Le fait que la main de l'esclave agrippe fortement la couverture n'y fit rien. C'est lourdement que son dos rencontra le parquet froid qui lui renvoya une sensation désagréable. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'Ichigo tombait à son tour sur lui ce qui le plaqua davantage contre le sol. La couverture retomba sur eux deux, encombrante. Néanmoins l'adolescent se redressa plutôt vite, le regard un peu hagard, prêt à en rester là. Aizen préféra en profiter pour inverser une nouvelle fois leur position et plaquer à son tour Kurosaki contre les planches de bois._

_C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il posa son regard sur Ichigo, aussi essoufflé que lui. Il ne songea pas à enlever le tissu rouge de ses épaules, pas plus qu'il ne se méfia du regard trouble et indescriptible que lui offrit son maître en réponse. Avec une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la main du jeune homme glissa sur son abdomen. Une caresse, qu'il veilla à être douce, et qui se porta sur le bas-ventre, sans dépasser la frontière de leurs pantalons toujours présents et représentant la limite à ne pas franchir. _

_Il vit Sosuke serrer les dents et se crisper, alors qu'il penchait inconsciemment le haut du corps. Le jeune homme en profita pour se redresser sur son bras libre et venir s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, appuyant davantage ses caresses sur le ventre, autour et en dessous du nombril. A travers leur baiser, il entendit Sosuke gémir. _

_L'agressivité retomba entre les deux hommes pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour eux d'échanger caresses légères et baisers fugaces. Ichigo en profita pour se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux assis au sol, sans cesser ses caresses. Ses mains libérées par cette nouvelle position, l'une d'elle remonta alors pour se refermer sur le collier._

_Ce simple geste fut ce qui relança un petit affrontement entre eux. _

_Une lutte qui dura quelques minutes supplémentaires, et qui les emmena à s'empêtrer un peu plus dans la couverture rouge bordeaux. Luttant désormais dans un endroit clos et étouffant, ils ne tardèrent pas à souffrir du manque d'oxygène. Sosuke capitula sous les caresses et l'attitude de son maître qui soupira de soulagement lorsque ce fut définitivement terminé. _

_Ichigo se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau Aizen qui lui répondit plus calmement et passa à son tour ses bras autour de sa nuque. L'étudiant s'allongea sur lui une fois le baiser rompu et enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il glissait ses bras sur le torse. Il retrouvait une sensation qui lui avait manqué, celle d'être confortablement niché contre son esclave. _

_Sosuke tenta de tirer autant que possible le drap sur eux, malgré le fait qu'il soit à moitié allongé dessus et qu'Ichigo lui-même en avait coincé une partie entre eux deux…_  
><em>~[...]~<em>

Un voile noir était bientôt tombé sur le jeune homme qui s'était alors redressé dans un sursaut, le corps en sueur et le bas ventre commençant tout juste à se réveiller. L'adolescent eut un gémissement alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains. A quelques mètres de lui, Aizen dormait encore profondément, de même que Grimmjow. Pas besoin de regarder l'heure pour savoir qu'il devait être tôt. Le jour commençait à peine à filtrer à travers les volets et il était tout juste possible de distinguer les alentours et les différents meubles de la pièce.

Il était inutile qu'il se recouche, il savait déjà qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Avec précaution il se releva, rejoignant la salle de bain pour se laver après s'être emparé de ses affaires. La douche froide lui permis de se calmer, pour son plus grand bonheur, et lui fit un bien fou. Ses joues rosirent aux souvenirs de ce rêve et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il grimaça devant la douleur aigüe qu'il ressentit à ce geste.

Manquait plus que ça, il s'était mordu dans son sommeil…

Sorti de la douche, il se baissa pour observer la marque rouge situé un peu en dessous de la lèvre inférieure. Bon, rien de très méchant, cela aurait sans doute disparu dans quelques temps. Un temps suffisamment court pour lui permettre d'esquiver les questions embarrassantes ressemblants à « _mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?_ » qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, habillé et préparé, les deux autres hommes dormaient toujours.

Patient, il retourna s'allonger en attendant que le temps passe et que les autres personnes présentes dans l'appartement se réveillent. Un bras devant ses yeux, il se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser ses pensées gênante plomber l'ambiance.

- Tu es bien matinal, ça ne te ressemble pas, souffla une voix connue. Basse, presque langoureuse ? et il sentit nettement son corps tressaillir.

Lorsqu'il libéra sa vue, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un certain esclave installé tranquillement à côté, penché au dessus de lui. Il fit un bond monumental qui fit sursauter également Aizen, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction.

- C'est parce que je dors moins bien lorsque je ne suis pas chez moi.

- Tu as déjà été plus convainquant, s'amusa Sosuke.

Ichigo déglutit, avant de fixer son esclave qui n'avait pas bougé. Devant l'évidente similitude avec son rêve, il serra les dents et s'empara du collier noir pour tirer l'homme à lui. Il l'entendit bien protester (à voix basse, afin de ne pas déranger le dormeur) alors qu'il l'allongeait de force sur son propre futon, et qu'il s'installait sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher. Il veilla simplement à ne pas coller leurs bassins, peu désireux qu'Aizen réalise tout l'effet que lui procurait cette position.

- Ichigo… commença l'esclave d'une voix froide.

- Je reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes, mentit Ichigo, resserrant sa prise. Tu voulais que je me comporte normalement non ? Faudrait savoir à la fin.

Comme ça, il était directement à la fin de son rêve et il ne craignait rien. C'était un raisonnement stupide, il le savait très bien… Mais cette simple pensée lui permit de se détendre significativement. C'est ainsi qu'il attendit, ignorant les tentatives de Sosuke pour l'enlever, tout comme les remarques qu'il reçut. Lorsqu'il bougea, se fut seulement en entendant Jaggerjack se réveiller.

Rien ne troubla la matinée. Aux alentours de midi, Orihime leur avoua, après une inspection rapide de la cuisine, qu'elle devait faire des courses. L'occasion fut trop belle et Ichigo sauta dessus en se dévouant pour l'accompagner, laissant ainsi les deux esclaves seuls pour quelques temps. Parce que pour être honnête, il en avait besoin.

Dehors, il laissa la légère brise venir caresser son visage. Notamment par son rêve et par la scène de ce matin, il était nécessaire pour lui qu'il s'éloigne de Sosuke un temps. Il n'aurait pas réussi à tenir son regard plus d'une fraction de seconde. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se composer un masque qui lui permettrait de faire face. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. A tout prix.

Son regard glissa vers Inoue et il détailla la silhouette et les formes généreuses de son amie d'enfance. La réflexion d'Aizen, celle de la veille lui revint en tête à ce moment-là. Oui, il aurait pu sortir avec la jeune fille, qui avait déjà bon nombre de prétendants à ses pieds qu'elle semblait ne pas voir, ou préférait ignorer. Il aurait dû, sans doute, être attiré par ce corps fin et fragile, ses mains douces et les courbes ô combien féminines. Mais, même s'il admettait qu'Inoue était jolie, c'était tout.

Ou du moins, actuellement il voulait autre chose.

A la place, il préférait aller passer ses bras autour de la taille autant, sinon plus large, que la sienne, en prenant prétexte de venir l'ennuyer, coller sa joue sur un torse puissant et plat, et fermer les yeux en entendant une voix grave lui faire une énième remarque sur son attitude ou ses lubies étranges. Jusqu'à rêver de positions indécentes et de scènes irréalistes. Qui le menait à une conclusion qu'il ne pouvait éviter ou nier : S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il désirait actuellement, c'était Sosuke.

- Est-ce que ça va Kurosaki-kun ? Tu viens de blêmir…

L'adolescent sursauta, avant que son regard ne remonte pour rencontrer celui, interrogateur, de son amie qu'il rassura d'un sourire. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du trottoir qu'ils empruntaient pour rejoindre la supérette, et Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux, quelque peu gêné. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il reprenait sa route, hésitant.

- Inoue, je me demandais… Avec Grimmjow, comment as-tu fais ?

- Mh ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Il grogne beaucoup mais dans le fond il ne cherche pas le conflit.

- Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

La jeune fille se fit plus pensive, alors qu'elle commençait à réfléchir ce qu'elle avait pu faire de spécial, afin de pouvoir aider Ichigo. Le temps qu'elle cherche, les deux jeunes gens avaient atteint l'épicerie et c'est par automatisme qu'ils prirent un panier pour le remplir. Orihime finit par lui raconter l'arrivée de Grimmjow, qui lui avait ouvertement montré toute sa « joie » de se retrouver avec elle.

- J'ai juste essayé de faire en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise, en ne lui imposant rien. Oh, il a bien été agressif au début mais je l'ai laissé, sans le déranger. Quitte à m'isoler moi, commença-t-elle. Il y eut un silence, le visage de la jeune fille perdant sa gaieté habituelle, son regard se voilant. Jusqu'au jour où il s'est vraiment énervé, même si je ne sais plus exactement pour quoi. Il est devenu violent, pas envers moi mais contre le mobilier. Il s'est calmé en voyant que je ne réagissais pas et que je restais dans un coin.

Orihime eut un léger rire. Un peu nerveux, forcé et l'étudiant passa un bras autour de ses épaules, maigre soutien et réconfort qui fut néanmoins apprécié. Elle s'interrompit le temps de passer à la caisse. Ichigo préféra ignorer le sourire entendu que l'employée leur lança, tout comme le « _ils sont mignons_ » qu'elle glissa à sa collègue, croyant ne pas être entendu. Galant, il porta les courses jusqu'au petit appartement.

- A partir de là, ça a été mieux, reprit Orihime. Il semblait presque gêné lorsqu'il m'a aidé à nettoyer les dégâts. Et j'ai pu commencer à l'approcher. Maintenant je peux même le serrer contre moi.

- Comme une peluche ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ichigo, amusé malgré lui, faisant glousser son amie

- Oui ! Mais je ne peux le faire que quand il est de bonne humeur. Parfois on dirait un gros chat. J'ai trouvé ça mignon. Mais il s'est énervé quand je le lui ai dit.

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ce qui fit redoubler les rires d'Inoue, dont la bonne humeur était déjà revenue. Inconsciemment ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il l'adorait pour ça. Orihime empêchait quiconque de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle tirait inconsciemment les gens dans son sillage. Le pire étant que quand on lui en faisait la remarque, elle ne comprenait pas.

Ce petit récit lui permis néanmoins de pouvoir se décider sur une manière d'agir. Il allait arrêter de vouloir à tout prix se lier, et il se contenterait de cette relative « paix » entre lui et Aizen. Libre choix à ce dernier désormais de venir vers lui ou non. Il éviterait au moins les situations gênantes pour lui, même s'il lui serait difficile parfois de conserver une distance. Ichigo finit par secouer la tête, chassant ses idées noires maintenant qu'il pensait tenir la solution.

- Je crois que je peux dire que Grimmjow est… comme mon ami.

- Un ami ? Le regard qu'il pose sur toi n'a rien d'amical.

- Tu crois qu'il me déteste ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'immeuble, et le jeune homme jeta un œil au visage un peu effaré et inquiet de son amie d'enfance. Il éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné d'Orihime qui serra le poing venant taper sur son torse, sans grand mal en lui demandant d'arrêter ce se moquer d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, elle se retrouva attirée vers Ichigo qui la serra contre lui, murmurant un « _merci, Inoue_ » qui la fit rougir. Alors que Kurosaki commençait à remonter vers son appartement, elle eut un soupir.

- Je t'en prie... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue!<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	16. Livre I Ch 16

**Master and Slave**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.  
><strong><em>Tous les autres sont à moi! bwahahaha!<br>_**

**Note**: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un peu de OOC... (mais j'essaye de l'éviter au maximum)  
>Merci à Frasyl et Leikkona pour la bêta-lecture !<p>

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai aligné la vie japonaise à celle occidentale. Comprenez donc par là par exemple, qu'une année scolaire va, dans ma fic, de Septembre à Juin (Alors qu'en réalité, une année scolaire japonaise débute en Avril et se termine en Mars) et que la majorité est fixée à dix-huit ans (et non vingt)

* * *

><p><strong>Le blabla de l'auteur<strong>:

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai enfin pensé à mettre les prix ^^. C'est touuuut à la fin du chapitre. considérez ça comme un petit bonus.

Oh mon dieu, vous vous rendez compte qu'on est à la fin du livre I T.T bah ça me fait quelque chose vraiment!

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews anonymes<em>:

_Lynn_: Qui sait, j'arriverai peut être à faire aimer ce couple? ;p y sont tellement mimi! non?  
>Ooooh Oui, surtout quand on sait ce qu'Aizen prévoit de faire il a intérêt à réagir et vite!<p>

_Tisha_: Un rêve? où ça un rêve? xD  
>Han? j'ai été repéré! damned D: moi et mes indices semés partout!<p>

_Sunny_: Ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours là! _I will surviiiive_ *spaf*  
>Voici le prochain chapitre xD!<p>

_Hyori_: Plaisir partagé! _That's perfect_! Ok, j'arrête avec mes phrases anglaise ~~.  
>XD contente que le rêve d'Ichigo t'aies autant plu!<br>Et merci xD! Mais je suis la seule à dénigrer mes textes. (du moins personne encore s'est planté devant moi en disant que c'était nul o_o ils se cachent peut être? ^^)

_**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos review!**_

* * *

><p><em>- Je crois que je peux dire que Grimmjow est… comme mon ami.<em>  
><em>- Un ami ? Le regard qu'il pose sur toi n'a rien d'amical.<em>  
><em>- Tu crois qu'il me déteste ?<em>

_Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'immeuble, et le jeune homme jeta un œil au visage un peu effaré et inquiet de son amie d'enfance. Il éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné d'Orihime qui serra le poing venant taper sur son torse, sans grand mal en lui demandant d'arrêter ce se moquer d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, elle se retrouva attirée vers Ichigo qui la serra contre lui, murmurant un « _merci, Inoue_ » qui la fit rougir. Alors que Kurosaki commençait à remonter vers son appartement, elle eut un soupir._

_- Je t'en prie... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre._

**Livre I **– Un simple jeu  
><em>Chapitre 16<em>

Les deux adolescents partis, leurs esclaves s'étaient enfoncés dans un mutisme lourd de sens. Vu qu'ils ne s'aimaient guère, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que s'ignorer était encore la manière la plus simple d'éviter tous problèmes. Jaggerjack ne tarda pas à retrouver sa position assise contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Son regard suivit les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à un coin de rue, devenant hors de portée. Il eut un léger sifflement, et ses yeux remontèrent pour observer le ciel.

- Arrête de soupirer, ton maître ne va pas être absent si longtemps.

- Ta gueule la poupée, j't'ai pas sonnée.

- Tu agis comme si elle allait se faire agresser…

- Elle a failli l'être… une fois.

Le regard marron dériva du poste de télévision (pourtant éteint) vers la silhouette qui lui bloquait une partie de la lumière. Une personne ordinaire se serait probablement inquiétée de ce que sous entendait la panthère. Lui s'en moquait éperdument, appuyer sur cette corde n'était, à ses yeux, qu'une façon supplémentaire de pouvoir faire rager Grimmjow. C'était encore plus facile que pour Ichigo, et il s'en lasserait surement très vite, mais qu'importe.

- Dire que tu nous clamais au magasin que « tu pourrirais celui qui oserait t'acheter », et tu t'inquiètes pour cette enfant ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Elle est… spéciale. C'est tout.

- Tu tombes amoureux, Jaggerjack. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Sa fausse question fut bientôt accompagnée d'un rire bas, qui suffit à trahir ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Ayant un sifflement agacé, Grimmjow se détourna de l'extérieur afin de fixer Aizen assis dans le canapé, et qui avait fermé les yeux, ne daignant pas lui rendre son regard. L'esclave d'Orihime se força néanmoins à ne pas bouger de sa place, même si l'envie d'aller s'en prendre directement à l'autre était plus que tentante.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu t'es adouci depuis que tu es avec lui.

- Vraiment ? Argumente, je suis curieux.

- Orihime m'a raconté votre petit séjour chez un de ces foutus riches. En vrai tu fais ce que tu me reproches. Tu râles beaucoup mais au fond tu bronches pas, hein ? Je l'ai bien vu hier.

- Ne confonds pas. Je le laisse agir oui, mais j'ai mes raisons de le faire.

Sceptique, Grimmjow préféra ne pas continuer sur ce terrain-là, sachant très bien que Sosuke trouverait toujours une explication afin de contrer les arguments qu'il pourrait avancer. A la place il préféra ironiser un peu sur les termes employés, plus pour lui qu'autre chose. Aizen aurait toujours l'avantage du calme et de la repartie.

- Des raisons, hein ? grinça-t-il, sceptique.

- J'admets qu'Ichigo est différent, c'est pour cela que mes méthodes le sont aussi.

- Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que tu le suis partout comme un gentil toutou.

- Non. Comme un bon esclave, corrigea l'autre homme, avec un sourire. Ça me permet d'avoir une relative liberté.

Le silence retomba entre eux deux, pendant quelques minutes, avant que Sosuke ne se relève afin de se diriger vers la cuisine. Curieux, Grimmjow observa un temps la porte close de la pièce, avant de quitter son refuge et de le suivre. Il s'accouda au chambranle alors que l'autre esclave se préparait tout simplement du thé. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. D'ailleurs il allait en profiter pour aller chiper des gâteaux qu'il savait être dans un des placards, au fond de la pièce.

- Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit qu'il y a plus tu sais. glissa-t-il, doucereux, alors qu'il passait à côté d'Aizen. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pense ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien aux faits.

Son paquet dans les mains, Grimmjow rejoignit son interlocuteur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le regard chocolat ne se pose sur lui, meurtrier, et que sa main soit froidement repoussée. Il y répondit d'un sourire carnassier qui lui était propre, sachant que ce genre de comportement agaçait très vite Sosuke.

- Ch'uis pas idiot, je vois bien que tu craques aussi pour ton maître.

- Tu essayes de t'en convaincre afin de te sentir moins seul, peut-être ?

- A d'autre… T'étais quand même très proche de lui lorsque je vous ai rejoint hier. Et j'sais aussi que c'est pas dans tes habitudes, ça.

Son adversaire se montra étonnamment stoïque, même s'il sentit un léger raidissement à cette allusion. C'était bas mais… Il ne pouvait laisser échapper l'occasion d'énerver un peu son aîné. Alors il appuya, insista lourdement sur le sujet, jusqu'à ce que Sosuke fronce les sourcils et ne recule de quelques pas afin de lui faire face. Il posa la tasse de son précieux liquide sur la table de la cuisine et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, majestueux comme à son habitude.

- Pour la dernière fois : Je. N'aime. Pas. Kurosaki, fit-il, insistant sur chaque mot. Le seul avantage à être « proche » comme tu me le dis si bien est que je peux en profiter pour le manipuler à ma guise. Tu connais mes projets, tu y as adhéré toi aussi, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis coincé avec un gamin que je vais les abandonner.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était que désormais il tournait le dos à l'entrée de la pièce, et qu'au moment où Aizen ouvrait la bouche avec l'intention de lui répondre, Ichigo poussa la porte de la cuisine avec le panier de provision dans les mains. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été admirablement silencieux pour rentrer.

Jaggerjack aurait pu couper l'autre esclave dans sa tirade. Oui, il aurait pu. Mais il préféra se taire et faire l'innocent, en espérant que Sosuke ne se rende compte de rien. Son maître devait bien être mis au courant de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre.

L'adolescent se figea et haussa un sourcil. Il aurait adoré répondre vertement à son esclave mais n'en trouva pas le courage. Touché plus que de raison par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il préféra faire demi tour après avoir posé son panier sur la première surface à sa portée. Débarrassé, il retourna dans la pièce principale, l'air fermé, sous le regard étonné d'Orihime. Celle-ci rentra à son tour dans la cuisine, lâchant une exclamation pour signifier leur retour.

Aizen quitta la pièce, surement afin de fuir les deux autres personnes, et l'air quelque peu absent d'Ichigo le fit tiquer. Pas idiot, il supposa qu'il avait entendu la fin de sa phrase, mais malgré ses questions pour tenter d'en savoir davantage, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas.

Par il ne sut quel miracle, Kurosaki parvint à donner le change pour le reste de la journée, et à garder le sourire, même léger. Pour Inoue. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas à payer pour ses soucis personnels. Il la quitta au milieu de l'après-midi, assuré que tout irait bien. Et le trajet pour retourner à son propre appartement se fit dans un silence religieux. Face à la perspective de reprendre son petit train-train de vie sans rien changer, il préféra s'en tenir à ce qu'il s'était promis le matin même.

Il s'employa à ignorer autant que possible Sosuke pour qui le changement fut plutôt radical et pas vraiment désiré. Ca avait débuté par une certaine réserve au niveau des gestes. Deux semaines plus tard, il en était maintenant arrivé au stade ou Ichigo l'ignorait en permanence. Même lorsqu'il le raillait plus ou moins gentiment. Même quand il le secouait pour tenter de le faire réagir. Parfois il arrivait à le pousser suffisamment à bout pour obtenir un « laisse-moi » grogné, mais rien de plus.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être énervant.

C'était encore pire qu'avant qu'ils ne se déplacent chez la jeune fille, et si auparavant il avait mis ça sur le compte de son passé dévoilé, aujourd'hui ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et refusant d'insister davantage puisque l'adolescent faisait sa mauvaise tête, il passait maintenant la plupart de ses journées dans sa chambre à tuer le temps. Enfin, il essayait. Et Dieu, qu'il s'ennuyait… Vu qu'il ne lui était même pas possible de sortir.

Agacé par cette constatation il abandonna ce qu'il lisait et quitta sa chambre dans l'idée de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Peut être qu'il arriverait à faire passer le message à son maître. Après tout, même s'il adorait la lecture, il commençait à saturer de ne faire que ça depuis plus d'une semaine et puis… s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était d'être ignorer, n'est ce pas ? Alors il allait se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler sa présence et son existence à son bon souvenir…

- … C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour lui, comme pour moi.

Aizen se figea à l'entrée de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix d'Ichigo. Il s'approcha de la rambarde de l'étage, croisa ses bras dessus et posa son regard sur l'adolescent en contrebas qui lui tournait le dos, apparemment absorbé par sa conversation téléphonique. Immobile, il haussa un sourcil en essayant de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler et le but de cette conversation…

- Mh… Je ne sais pas… On vit plus ou moins chacun de notre côté, fit doucement le jeune homme.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

- Non aucun… Sosuke est… Bah, Sosuke quoi.

De l'étonnement, l'homme passa à la contrariété et ses sourcils se froncèrent face à ce fragment de conversation. Alors comme ça Ichigo parlait de lui ? Voila qui aurait pu lui faire extrêmement plaisir, si son maître n'avait pas l'air aussi irrité. L'autre question était : Avec qui, était-il en train de parler à ce moment même ?

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe, grogna Kurosaki. Puis, après un nouveau silence : Hein ? Mais comment veux-tu que je… Oh.

Poussé par il ne savait quoi, ayant probablement sentit la brûlure de son regard sur sa nuque, l'étudiant s'était retourné et avait relevé la tête vers Aizen, s'arrêtant net dans sa phrase. Ce qui lui fit comprendre que la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre n'aurait jamais dû parvenir à ses oreilles. « _Quel dommage_ » ironisa l'esclave, qui quitta sa position pour descendre les marches alors qu'Ichigo se retournait pour conclure au plus vite.

- Ecoute, je ferais ce que je t'ai dit… Je te laisse, passe le bonjour à Maman, Yuzu et Karin pour moi.

Et Ichigo, sur ses bonnes paroles, raccrocha, au moment où Sosuke parvenait au rez-de-chaussée. Au moins pouvait-il maintenant déduire que l'interlocuteur était Isshin. Il croisa les bras, alors qu'il arrivait au niveau du jeune homme. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête pour l'observer sans lui parler pour autant.

- Un souci, Ichigo-kun ? demanda-t-il, doucereux.

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que j'étais le responsable. Alors, Qu'ai-je encore fais ?

Mais l'adolescent resta une fois de plus silencieux et se détourna de lui pour retourner devant la télévision et reprendre son activité précédente. Il l'en empêcha, le coinça entre lui et le mur pour continuer à le questionner, comme il l'avait déjà fait avant. S'il put constater que les joues du jeune homme avait rapidement prises une légère couleur rouge, tout comme il baissa la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard, ses lèvres restèrent closes.

Désespérément closes.

Et après avoir tourné en rond et insisté sans résultat (les méthodes plus ou moins « gentilles » tout comme les menaces ne conduisant qu'à la même réaction : rien) il dût finalement laisser Ichigo déguerpir, notant au passage la rapidité avec laquelle le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui et qui le fit soupirer. De rage, il plaqua avec force ses mains contre le mur face à lui avant de se détourner pour déambuler dans la pièce, plus énervé que jamais.

Etrangement, le jeune homme consentit à venir lui parler le soir même, après s'être installé à ses côtés sur le canapé, probablement en lien avec ce fameux coup de fil de début d'après midi. Et parce que c'était une basse vengeance de sa part pour ce qu'il venait de subir ces deux dernières semaines… Il l'ignora, resta de marbre alors qu'on lui annonçait qu'il partait le lendemain pour le manoir Kurosaki, en lien avec l'anniversaire proche de l'adolescent. Un an… Déjà presque un an qu'il était entré dans la vie d'Ichigo. Ça passait beaucoup trop vite…

- Sosuke… ? Dis… Avant d'être capturé et de devenir esclave… Tu faisais quoi ?

Tiens, des questions sur son passé, première nouvelle. Il posa son regard sur Ichigo qui le fixait, curieux, il se contenta de grogner un « _je n'ai pas envie d'en parler_ » qui contraria quelque peu son interlocuteur. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Ichigo paru hésiter entre ennui et tristesse, avant qu'il ne repose sa question, lui demandant de lui répondre et commençant à insister.

Pour un peu, on aurait cru une redite de ce qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son passé.

- Tu viens de la ville basse, pas vrai ? Comment c'est là-bas ?

- Je ne te dirai rien.

- A quoi ça ressemble ? insista le jeune homme.

- Tu m'ennuies Kurosaki, Penses-tu sincèrement que je vais gentiment discuter après le cirque que tu m'as fait ?

L'étudiant soupira, fit la moue. Il finit par se détourner pour fixer le mur face à lui, et que Sosuke fixait également. Il tritura ses doigts, cherchant probablement ses mots. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliquées entre eux deux. Il avait… probablement choisit la meilleure solution… Oui.

- C'est que les choses sont un peu troubles en ce moment.

- Je m'en moque bien.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ichigo se mit à râler à propos de son obstination, chose que n'apprécia pas du tout son esclave qui le lui fit savoir. Et le ton commença à monter doucement mais surement entre eux deux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputé ainsi, et le fait qu'ils soient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre n'aida pas à calmer les choses.

- Oh Sosuke ! Ne me dis pas que rien ne te rattache à cet endroit ? siffla l'étudiant.

- Non, rien. Rien ni personne.

- Pas même tes foutus projets ? Pas besoin de me manipuler tu sais, il suffirait de m'en parler.

Aizen crispa sa mâchoire et fusilla du regard Ichigo. Il avait donc bien supposé en se disant qu'il avait du percevoir une partie de sa conversation. Mais il avait espéré qu'il n'en ait pas entendu autant. Devant l'air mauvais de l'étudiant, identique à celui de l'esclave, Sosuke s'empara de son col pour le rapprocher brutalement. Une attitude clairement menaçante.

- Comprendrais-tu seulement mes motivations ?

- Je peux essayer ! râla le maître

- Ce n'est pas assez.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, bien sûr. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici. Se relevant après avoir repoussé Kurosaki, il retourna s'isoler et ruminer. En colère, mais pas seulement contre l'étudiant.

Le soir venu, après s'être changé pour se glisser sous les couvertures avec l'idée de dormir. Morphée lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir s'échapper un court instant et peut être lui offrirait-il également un moyen de se reprendre. Dormir aussi tôt lui fut pourtant un peu compliqué, car peu habitué mais… Un voile noir s'abattit finalement sur ses yeux et il sombra.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'être réveillé par l'affaissement du matelas à côté de lui, ainsi que par les mouvements d'une autre personne. Une surprise, pas aussi grande que celle de se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage d'Ichigo lorsqu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et qui le fit sursauter violemment (et faisant par conséquence sursauter également l'adolescent). La pièce plongée dans la pénombre, l'informa que plusieurs heures venaient de passer depuis… leur dispute.

- Est-ce que je peux, mh… Dormir avec toi ?

- Pardon ? fit froidement l'esclave, peu certain d'apprécier la plaisanterie. Encore une de tes lubies étranges ?

- Juste pour ce soir. S'il te plait. Je veux dormir avec toi.

Son premier réflexe, fut bien évidement de refuser, et de le repousser. Mais encore prisonnier des bribes de sommeil, il ne parvint pas à y mettre toute sa force, et l'étudiant n'eut aucun mal à le repousser. Il se débattit un peu, pestant contre un certain gamin décidément trop collant et à l'attitude quelque peu… lunatique.

Il se calma lorsque, dans la semi pénombre, il rencontra les yeux ambre. Troubles, tristes. Et en y regardant bien, toute l'attitude d'Ichigo était ainsi. Comme s'il venait de recevoir sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde. Une détresse apparente, une hésitation de sa part, qui permit au maître de s'installer et se serrer contre lui. Astreint, Aizen céda, non sans exprimer ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser d'un énorme soupir.

Il se rallongea sur le dos et laissa Ichigo se glisser à son tour dans la chaleur des draps et des couvertures, et se serrer davantage contre lui. Le garçon ne portait qu'un pantalon de tissu pour tout pyjama, et il fit en sorte de ne pas le coller de trop. Une attention suffisamment louable pour être soulignée, quand on connaissait son adoration pour les contacts physiques. Sa tête vint se poser sur son épaule et son bras se posa en travers du torse, la main étant sur la hanche. Un « bonne nuit » lui fut soufflé et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Ichigo… J'ai bien peur de ne plus parvenir à comprendre.

- Je ne te le demande pas Sosuke… Je ne te le demande pas…

La voix de Kurosaki était mal assurée, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Si l'esclave le nota, il ne demanda pas d'explication, puisque ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il y eut un silence, aucun des deux ne dormant, se contentant de rester immobile. Ichigo fut pourtant le dernier à s'endormir, une nouvelle fois vaincu par une fatigue physique et morale, et non par un quelconque envie de sommeil, malgré la respiration lente et profonde d'Aizen qui le berça durant un temps. Il ne se sentit pas partir, sombrant brusquement.

Quand Sosuke se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit, mais la chaleur qu'il sentit à ses côtés lui apprit que Kurosaki n'était debout que depuis peu. Et s'il ne l'ignorait plus, il l'avait connu plus… amical ? À son encontre. Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus lui en demander trop, c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas s'occuper de lui. A quoi jouait-il avec cette attitude déroutante ?

Comme promis, ils rejoignirent le manoir Kurosaki, accueillis de manière très spéciale par le patriarche de la famille. Ce dernier envoyé au tapis par son fils, la mère et les sœurs prirent le relais. L'esclave préféra rester en retrait et observa la façade du manoir, revenue à son état initiale. On n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'un incendie s'y était déclaré quelques mois auparavant.

Et reprenant, lui aussi, les bonnes habitudes, il ne tarda pas à laisser la petite famille pour s'enfoncer dans les divers couloirs. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur quelque chose de différent.

Et Ichigo dans tout ça ? Les scènes de retrouvailles terminées, il fut pris à part par son père, alors que sa mère et ses sœurs retournaient à leurs occupations premières. Isshin jeta un œil vers la chaine tintant doucement contre la jambe de son fils, avant de remonter pour fixer le visage quelque peu défait de celui-ci.

- Alors, ta décision est prise fils, rien ne te fera reculer ?

- Non, je te l'ai dis, je ne vois pas d'autre solution et puis… C'est aussi bien comme ça en réalité.

- Est-ce ça ira, fils ?

- Il faudra.

Il y eut un silence, Isshin finissant par laisser claquer sa main contre l'épaule d'Ichigo qui avança de quelques centimètres avec une exclamation à mi chemin entre l'agacement et la surprise. L'adolescent se massa l'épaule, les sourcils froncés. S'il fusilla son père du regard, il n'obtint qu'un grand éclat de rire, avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

- Quand ?

- Demain je pense… Oui, demain après midi.

- Bien, profite du temps qu'il te reste alors.

- Mh…

~[…]~

- Sosuke, viens.

Il aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui, on le laisserait en paix, puisqu'Ichigo fêtait ses dix-neuf ans et que ça famille faisait tout pour le monopoliser. Mais non. Tiré de ses pensées, Aizen tourna la tête vers son maître, haussant d'abord un sourcil devant le ton anormalement bas et le visage fermé de celui-ci avant de se renfrogner, agacé. Allons bon, c'était quoi cette tête de déterré ? C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Quand il pensait qu'il avait encore réussi à s'imposer pour dormir avec lui cette nuit.

Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ce genre d'attitude… Elle était encore plus éloignée de l'Ichigo « adulte » qu'il préférait, et de très loin.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes m'entrainer encore ?

- Tu verras bien, soupira l'étudiant.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, fit froidement l'esclave.

- Tant pis, tu t'en contenteras.

Sosuke fusilla Kurosaki du regard. Il serait volontiers retourner à ses petites occupations, c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui en avait visiblement décidé autrement et qui s'empara de son bras afin de le tirer à sa suite. Ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter la demeure pour déambuler au hasard des rues, apparemment sans but précis.

Du moins c'est ce qu'Aizen supposa, puisque le jeune homme s'arrêtait parfois aux croisements, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche comme cherchant son chemin avant de reprendre sa marche après un temps de réflexion. Un peu derrière lui, l'esclave observait le dos de l'adolescent. Ichigo ne parlait pas, ne semblait pas non plus se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Comme s'il s'en moquait éperdument, en fait.

- C'est une nouvelle habitude, d'aller flâner à droite et à gauche.

- Non pas vraiment… lui répondit Kurosaki, songeur. Je suis plutôt casanier en fait.

- Tss. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'on est là simplement pour moi…

- Et si je te disais que si ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, avec un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de marcher, allant en marche arrière, au risque de se prendre un quelconque obstacle. D'autant qu'il avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches. Sa réponse laissa Aizen interdit une fraction de seconde, il se reprit cependant très vite.

- Flatté, mais il ne me semble pas avoir exprimé le désir de sortir et de me balader aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques jours peut être…

- Pas directement, c'est vrai.

- Tu prétendrais arriver à anticiper mes désirs ? C'est osé, Ichigo.

- Non. Disons que celui-là n'était pas difficile à deviner.

L'adolescent se retourna pour reprendre sa marche, et Sosuke continua de le railler gentiment sur son attitude si confiante. Ses moqueries se fanèrent néanmoins très vite lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta, et qu'il réalisa exactement où. Devant Ichigo se dressait une imposante porte en fer, rectangulaire. Un panneau de commande situé un peu sur le côté permettait de l'ouvrir et d'accéder à une nouvelle partie de la ville.

La ville dite « basse ».

Restant ainsi à contempler l'accès à la cité pauvre, il finit par fixer de nouveau son regard sur Kurosaki qui s'était tourné vers lui et offrait un pauvre sourire. Il craignait quelque peu de comprendre la raison de leur venue en ces lieux. L'adolescent se rapprocha de lui, et c'est un regard courroucé qui lui fit face.

- Quel est ce petit jeu Ichigo ? Je ne suis pas certain de l'apprécier et tu le sais.

- Je ne joue pas. C'est ironique, mais si tu veux avoir la paix, tu ne pourras qu'en rejoignant la ville basse. Tu m'en as parlé, et aujourd'hui j'en suis persuadé.

- … Pourquoi maintenant ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard ambre. Lui qui pensait faire plaisir à Sosuke, voila qu'il devait affronter ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la colère, et ça le déstabilisa quelque peu. Mais il secoua la tête. Il était au pied du mur maintenant et sa décision était irrévocable. Il ne retournerait pas en arrière.

- N'est ce pas évident ? Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un « maître ». T'emmener ici et te permettre de rejoindre la ville basse est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te rendre ta liberté. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été consulté dans l'histoire.

- Je t'en prie, ne viens pas me dire que tu préfères rester coincé avec moi. Après tout, tu as des projets à réaliser et le gamin que je suis t'entraverait.

Aizen sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Ichigo finit par se rapprocher de lui, à pas lents, avant de relever la tête vers lui une fois devant son nez. Il y eut une légère hésitation, puis finalement, il ferma les yeux avec force, se décidant. Avec une lenteur sans nom, ses mains remontèrent pour atteindre les épaules de son esclave, puis vinrent glisser sur le collier noir. En même temps, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer celles de Sosuke qui ne réagit pas.

Encouragé par le fait que son aîné ne l'ait pas encore violement repoussé, il appuya le contact, bien trop tenté. Il poussa même le vice à faire doucement glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Sosuke, comme il en avait si souvent rêvé ces derniers jours. C'était son cadeau, en quelque sorte. Il brisa l'étreinte et observa le visage de l'adulte, neutre. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde et qu'il lui en demande plus, bien sûr…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire forcé, extrêmement gêné, puis il déglutit. Ses mains tirèrent le collier, jusqu'à ce qu'un clic caractéristique ne raisonne, informant les deux hommes qu'il venait d'être déverrouillé. Un instant, ils observèrent de concert cet ornement, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne le tende à l'adulte qui referma par réflexe ses mains dessus.

- J'aimerais que tu le gardes. Au cas où.

- Si tu me rends ma liberté, je n'en ai plus besoin.

- S'il te plait.

- … Très bien, si tu insistes.

L'étudiant hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, heureux quelque part. Ses poings se serrèrent et il déglutit, essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle.

- Alors, nos chemins se séparent ici.

Ichigo se recula de quelques pas. Sosuke l'observa un instant, avant de se détourner pour franchir l'espace qui le séparait de la console. Derrière lui, le jeune homme avait également fait demi-tour : s'éterniser ici plus longtemps était inutile, et il savait qu'Aizen ne risquait plus grand-chose. Rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient ici. Pour cause.

Sosuke rejoignit le panneau de commande, pianotant jusqu'à entendre le grincement des portes en fer, protestant contre la personne qui les forçaient à bouger.

Sans regret, sans hésitation, il les franchit. Alors il se retourna, observant une dernière fois la ville haute, tandis que l'accès se refermait lentement devant lui.

Son regard glissa sur le collier qu'il serrait dans sa main droite. Ses doigts s'y crispèrent davantage encore, et il fut tenter de le jeter au loin. De l'oublier quelque part, de s'en débarrasser une fois arrivé en bas. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'en ferait rien.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et il sortit rapidement. La noirceur des lieux lui imposa un arrêt, le temps pour ses yeux de s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Devant lui s'étalaient les ruines de l'ancienne capitale, celle détruite par la troisième guerre mondiale.

Il s'y enfonça, silencieux, conscient du danger omniprésent qui se trouvait ici. Et lorsque, par hasard, il tomba sur une poignée d'hommes et de femmes, il laissa un sourire tranquille se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Une nouvelle partie débutait.

Master & Slave - Livre I  
>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà<br>On ne lance pas de parpaings à l'auteur è.é!

Et pour le petit "bonus", et pour les curieux, voici les brochettes de prix des esclaves. Si vous voulez commencer à économiser:

_Esclave dit "Sauvage" : de 900 000€ à 1 000 000€  
>Esclave entièrement dressé et considéré comme "beau" : de 700 000€ à 800 000€ <em>**(Catégorie de Chad)**_  
>Esclave entièrement dressé et considéré comme "normal" : de 600 000€ à 700 000€<br>Récalcitrant _et considéré comme "beau"_ : de 550 000€ à 650 000€ _**(Catégorie de Sosuke)**_  
>Récalcitrant <em>et considéré comme "normal" <em> : de 400 000€ à 500 000€  
>Abimé <em>(comprenez: comportant des traces de blessures/cicatrices ou bien encore des tatouages)_: de 200 000€ à 300 000€  
>Très abimé : de 100 000€ à 200 000€ <em>**(Catégorie de Grimmjow - oui la grosse cicatrice sur le torse, ça pardonne pas)**

_Esclave acheté aux traqueurs par les magasins : de 75 000€ à 100 000€_


	17. Livre II Ch 1

**Master and Slave**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Note<strong>: J'ignore si je pourrai avoir un rythme de publication régulier, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse également s'il y a un peu de OOC...

**Résumé**:  
><em>Livre II<em>:  
>La ville haute prospère au rythme des évènements. Son homologue cachée attends son heure, patiente. Et lorsque les bonnes personnes viennent bouleverser l'échiquier mis en place, les choses ne font que se précipiter.<p>

Merci à Leikkona et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<em>:

_Sunny_: Ichigo est probablement le plus attaché des deux D:! Il est celui qui en souffre probablement le plus ^^;  
>Allez! Voici la suite!<p>

_Tisha_: comment ça, ça cache quelque chose? ;p  
>Contente que l'histoire te plaise! voici la suite! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Livre II <strong>– Faces cachées  
><em>Chapitre 1<em>

_La ville basse. Endroit qui ne voyait que très peu le soleil, puisque son ciel était obstrué par un dôme faisant office de plateforme soutenant la ville haute. Mais pourtant elle ne désespérait pas un jour d'arriver à se faire une place au soleil et de révéler ses trésors au reste du monde. Ayant des airs de refuge, elle était également une véritable prison. Car ceux qui y vivaient savaient que pour quitter la misère et monter au niveau supérieur, il n'y a qu'un moyen : c'était d'être esclave. _

_En son centre se trouvait un gigantesque pylône, qui s'élargissait encore en son sommet pour rejoindre la structure renforcée faisant office de plate forme où avait été construite la ville haute. D'autres piliers, de diamètre moindre avait été placés en cercle tout autour pour assurer stabilité et protection quelque soit la situation. Seule cette partie là était régulièrement entretenue, ainsi que les routes permettant de quitter la ville depuis le haut : le reste du dôme était laissé tel quel, et l'usure ou l'action des habitants du dessous avait crée des puits de lumière qui n'avaient jamais été rebouchés, plongeant la ville basse dans la pénombre. Dans l'oubli._

_Pourtant c'était ironiquement là que se trouvait une grande source de richesse. Certes ce n'était pas de l'or ou de l'argent. Mais des livres, des ruines dites de « l'ancienne civilisation » ou « l'époque d'avant-guerre ». Les personnes se prétendant historiennes auraient dû s'y intéresser, inévitablement. Pourtant d'un commun accord on faisait tout pour les ignorer et les laisser ainsi, simplement abandonnées. On fermait les yeux. Dépassées, inefficaces, décadentes. Les termes ne manquaient pas pour prendre excuse de ce désintérêt. Cette société qui faisait l'éloge du passé avait pourtant répété les mêmes erreurs… Il était nécessaire d'oublier et de repartir à zéro pour retrouver de meilleures bases. _

_Alors du coup, la ville basse faisait plutôt office de dépotoir qu'autre chose. Les personnes qui y vivaient étaient celles trop pauvres pour survivre au-dessus… Mais on y trouvait également les exilés politiques, ceux qu'on préférait voir disparaitre car trop gênants, et les rares fous qui avaient décidés de leur propre chef de venir pour aider la population car ne supportant pas les méthodes employés par ceux « du dessus ». Et les esclaves en fuites…_

_Accessoirement…_

~[...]~

Quelqu'un fila, se servant des ombres des ruines comme d'une protection. En ce mois de décembre, il faisait froid et comble de malchance pour elle, il pleuvait. Les trous de lumières situés dans le dôme laissaient entrevoir le ciel chargé de nuages noirs. Si la baisse de luminosité qui en résultait était un avantage, les quelques flaques en revanche… Elle essayait bien de ne pas trop souffler, histoire de limiter le petit nuage blanc qui sortait de ses lèvres, conséquence de la rencontre de son souffle chaud avec l'air glacé. Elle finit par trouver la solution en mettant son écharpe devant sa bouche, en protection.

Elle décela une ombre trop près d'elle. Elle freina brutalement et se dissimula contre la façade adjacente. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade devant le danger beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Par réflexe, elle serra un peu plus fort le dossier qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine et qu'elle avait chapardé dans un camp de traqueur, avant de fermer un instant les yeux et de se décider à s'élancer pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

… S'il n'y avait pas eu cette flaque d'eau qu'elle ne put éviter, et qui fit irrémédiablement du bruit lorsqu'elle passa à toute vitesse dedans. Aussitôt, ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter tourna son attention sur elle, et elle accéléra en sentant des bruits de courses. On venait de se lancer à sa poursuite. Comme elle était proche d'un puits de lumière, les traqueurs avaient pu directement la voir sans avoir à utiliser leurs lunettes de vision nocturne.

- Eh ! Reviens ici ! cria une voix méprisante, indéniablement masculine.

Elle ignora l'interjection et tourna bruquement avant de sauter par-dessus un mur à moitié détruit pour se dissimuler dans les ombres des ruines proches. Par bonheur, elle put voir ses poursuivants passer derrière puis à côté d'elle, sans la remarquer, et sans penser à regarder, persuadés qu'elle avait continué sa route.

Elle préféra néanmoins attendre encore quelques minutes, en profitant pour se calmer, avant de sortir précautionneusement de sa cachette et rebrousser une partie de son chemin, afin de retrouver le bon endroit et pouvoir ainsi parvenir à destination. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vérifiait autour d'elle pour être certaine de ne pas être repérée, avant de dévoiler un passage souterrain et de s'y engager, se permettant de souffler une fois l'entrée refermée derrière elle. Désormais il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

~[...]~

_On aurait pu croire que la partie cachée serrait, du coup, relativement tranquille. Mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Car on connaissait la ville basse pour une seule chose intéressante : On pouvait y enlever des gens en toute impunité. Pas de plainte d'une quelconque famille, pas d'ennui avec la justice ou les mœurs de ceux d'en haut, et la population y était plus nombreuse qu'il n'y paraissait. La natalité y était même plus forte qu'à la ville haute, répercussion immédiate de leur situation._

_Les habitants ? De simples animaux au demeurant, qu'on pouvait dresser et former pour en faire de bons esclaves. Mais on les savait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se précipiter face à cette « offre ». Alors il fallait les forcer à remonter. C'est ainsi qu'avait été créé le travail de traqueur. Des hommes équipés de matériel de capture et de fusils, qui arpentaient les ruines à la recherche de proies potentielles._

_Des proies. C'était bien ainsi qu'ils étaient vus. Capturés, ils étaient enchainés et revendus ainsi aux boutiques. Il existait même un marché noir où ils se retrouvaient directement vendus à des particuliers qui faisaient ce qu'ils désiraient ensuite._

_~[...]~_

Le petit chemin qu'elle avait rejoint l'emmena dans un boyau plus important. D'un pas tranquille, elle continua sa route, jusqu'à arriver à un poste de garde. Aussitôt que les deux hommes présents la virent, ils se redressèrent, leurs mains venant instinctivement s'emparer des armes à côtés d'eux. Ils se détendirent néanmoins en la reconnaissant, lui offrant un léger signe de tête auquel elle répondit d'un sourire. Alors enfin s'offrit à son regard la ville souterraine. Pauvre, mais tellement vivante.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le fait d'être revenue chez elle, puis elle s'enfonça dans les rues, pour rejoindre le bâtiment le plus imposant et directement construit dans la roche et la terre, contrairement aux autres maisons. Ses pieds foulèrent le sol légèrement humide, avant de rejoindre le ponton en bois. En effet, la ville souterraine s'était bâtie en partie sur une nappe phréatique, lui permettant de pouvoir se sustenter en eau, liquide ô combien précieux et chéri : elle était claire et dormait paisiblement sous elle.

~[...]~

_D'abord surprise, la réaction de la population pauvre avait été de se cacher, de se réfugier sous terre, et de serrer les coudes autant que possible. Le travail avait été long, fastidieux, et ils avaient réutilisé ce qui était à leur portée, occupé les cavités naturelles, afin de créer une cité souterraine, dont les multiples accès étaient surveillés pour être certain qu'un traqueur n'y parvienne jamais. _

_Depuis peu, s'y ajoutait le matériel fabriqué à partir de ce qui avait pu être trouvé dans les ruines, ainsi que les postes et réseaux d'observation situés directement sur les pylônes. Un endroit relativement « sûr » : les traqueurs pouvaient vous voir mais ne tireraient jamais par peur d'abîmer les piliers. Et le temps qu'ils montent, les guets auraient déjà disparus depuis fort longtemps._

_~[...]~_

Elle rejoignit ce qui était nommé « palais » par les habitants et qui portait le doux sobriquet de « Las Noches » puisqu'il faisait tout le temps nuit dans la ville souterraine. Elle se remit à courir à travers les couloirs (blanc, comme presque tout ce qui se trouvait ici d'ailleurs), jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte bien connue, s'accordant quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle toqua, et qu'une voix masculine l'invita à rentrer. Sans un bruit, elle referma le panneau de bois blanc derrière elle.

Alors, elle fit face à une pièce ressemblant fortement à un petit salon, en voulant pour preuve la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu, seule source de lumière de la pièce. Un tapis rouge et or , uniques couleurs de la salle, se trouvait devant, ainsi qu'un canapé. Dans le fond se trouvait un bureau où était installé l'homme qui lui avait répondu et qui releva la tête à son entrée, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Ah… Hinamori, quel plaisir de te revoir, l'accueillit une voix douce

- Bonjour, Aizen-sama… répondit-elle, timidement, se tortillant comme si elle était gênée face à son interlocuteur.

- Mets-toi à l'aise et fais-moi part des dernières nouvelles.

Elle hocha la tête, s'inclinant légèrement. Elle se tourna sur sa droite pour faire face à un porte-manteau. Elle enleva son écharpe et son pardessus, ainsi que ses gants, coinçant le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses jambes. Sosuke s'installa sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'avança et lui tendit l'enveloppe kraft. Il s'en saisit sans un mot et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'il ne tapote la place à côté de lui. Hinamori s'assit et laisser sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

La voix basse et claire de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle narrait ses aventures, tandis qu'Aizen parcourait du regard les feuilles dérobées. Il ne l'écoutait en réalité que d'une oreille, pas vraiment intéressé de savoir que son espionne attitrée avait eu froid et peur de se faire attraper par les traqueurs, tout comme il se moquait des péripéties pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait ces foutues informations dans ses mains et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir de le faire, aussi il ne l'interrompit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la jeune fille semblait l'apprécier au-delà du raisonnable. Il en profitait un peu, c'était tout.

C'était Hinamori qui, après tout, l'avait trouvé et emmené auprès des réfugiés lorsqu'il avait rejoint la ville basse… Elle était apparemment connue et aimée, raison pour laquelle il avait fait en sorte de la choyer et plus encore. Son soutient était important s'il voulait garder une bonne image auprès de la populace et s'assurer qu'elle le suive sans trop broncher. Ça lui permettait de faire passer plus facilement certaines décisions difficiles mais nécessaires. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de changement depuis qu'il était parti, dix ans auparavant.

Les gens ne le reconnaissaient plus, c'était tout, et ce n'était pas plus mal puisqu'auparavant on avait tendance à ne pas le prendre au sérieux, quand il annonçait qu'il changerait leur situation. Ah, si. La ville souterraine s'était aussi agrandie bien entendu. Depuis toutes ces années, ils avaient eu le temps de creuser et d'augmenter leur territoire. La ville basse était sujette à des changements en permanence. De nouveaux accès à la surface avait été fait, et puis… Devant la population croissante, il fallait bien arriver à tous les placer quelque part pour les protéger.

Une simple petite année lui avait été nécessaire pour se hisser tout en haut de la hiérarchie, et détrôner l'ancien « chef » après avoir révélé que, loin d'aider son peuple, il s'arrangeait avec les traqueurs afin de leur fournir régulièrement des victimes, et qu'il graissait la patte à certain d'entre eux pour obtenir diverses ressources, pour son usage personnel. Aujourd'hui, il devait certainement se trouver dans une petite cellule, dans un de ces magasins d'esclaves. Et lui l'avait volontier remplacé. Plus sévère que son prédécesseur, il avait quand même réussi à améliorer un peu leur condition de vie, ce qui lui avait valu le respect et la reconnaissance.

C'était sur ses ordres qu'avaient été crées les postes de guets sur les piliers. Certes il avait perdu quelques hommes le temps d'arriver à construire les réseaux et sécuriser les endroits d'observation, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient relativement tranquilles. Les traqueurs ne mettaient la main que sur les inconscients se pensant plus malins qu'eux. Il avait aussi crée de petites serres, dans les ruines fermées proches des puits de lumière, dont les accès se situaient sous les bâtiments, afin de limiter les risques d'être repéré.

Et maintenant ? Il était en train de préparer ses plans pour mettre la main sur la ville haute. Ni plus ni moins. Et il y avait toute une population prête à le suivre les yeux fermés.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et il stoppa sa lecture, tournant la tête vers elle. Il se força à l'immobilisme, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour d'un des siens. Elle releva la tête et tendit les lèvres vers lui en une demande muette, à laquelle il accéda après une légère hésitation. Le contact doux ne lui fit pourtant aucun effet, et il le brisa quelques instants plus tard avant de se relever. Il put entendre Hinamori soupirer de bonheur et ses lèvres se crispèrent une fraction de seconde sur ce qu'il tenait : les projets des traqueurs quant à leurs futurs déplacements et pièges de capture.

- Merci Hinamori. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait courir un tel danger…

- Ce n'est rien, je l'ai fait avec plaisir.

Aizen prit le chemin de la sortie, bientôt talonné par sa collègue. Ensemble ils arpentèrent une nouvelle série de couloirs, d'un pas rapide, jusqu'à une autre salle, tout aussi blanche que le reste du palais, grande, et uniquement meublée d'une table et de chaises. Y étaient déjà installés plusieurs hommes et femmes, qui discutaient d'une voix plus ou moins forte. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sourd toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les arrivants et un silence religieux retomba. Les positions furent ajustées, les mains posées sur les tasses déjà à moitié vidées, le temps pour Aizen et Hinamori de s'installer en bout de table.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer.

Les personnes présentent hochèrent la tête et se mirent à parler à tour de rôle. Un compte rendu de la situation de la ville souterraine dans un premier lieu, assuré par Yammy, Stark et Hallibel, respectivement responsable des tunnels d'accès, de la protection de la ville basse et des tours de guets. Mais ils n'apportèrent rien de nouveau : tout était calme, même si les traqueurs avaient découvert un de leur guet qu'ils avaient donc dû abandonner temporairement. Quant à l'humeur des habitants… Elle était bonne : la paix relative qu'ils avaient leurs plaisait.

Yammy confirma que le dernier tunnel qu'il avait entamé avançait bien et que bientôt il percerait la surface, en dehors des limites de la ville. Aizen hocha la tête, sachant que ce « tunnel » n'était connu que des espadas et de la poignée de personne chargée du travail. La raison de ce silence remontait à la troisième guerre : les armes chimiques avaient rendu le « dehors » dangereux. Et si les avancées de la ville haute avait permis de limiter voir de supprimer cette nuisance biologique, ceux d'en bas, gardés dans l'ignorance, restaient toujours persuadés que fuir la ville basse était synonyme de mort atroce. Ce n'était peut être pas totalement faux après tout : si ceux d'en haut avaient développé des résistances ou des vaccins, ceux d'en bas n'avaient absolument rien. Etrangement, l'idée que les puits de lumières aient pu permettre la « contamination » des ruines n'effleurait personne.

Sosuke préférait garder la ville basse dans cette ignorance. C'était plus facile ainsi pour lui de nourrir la haine de ses soldats. Et puis, sérieusement, aller s'éparpiller dans la « campagne » ne ferait que déplacer le problème : les traqueurs suivraient.

Barragan et Zommari, les deux instructeurs et recruteurs, chargés de former les troupes armées de la ville souterraine, en cas de combat forcé contre les traqueurs ou autre menaces à leur avancée, prirent le relais. Mais ils furent brefs, n'ayant pas grand-chose à dire. Ils se contentèrent de déplorer le fait que, si les recrues étaient certes motivées, ils étaient encore loin de faire le poids face à de véritables adversaires.

Vinrent ensuite les trois personnes dont le travail se situait dans les ruines : Neliel, Nnoitra et Aaroniero. Les deux premiers parcouraient les bâtiments détruits pour espionner les traqueurs ou trouver les personnes qui n'auraient pas encore ralliées la ville ou se seraient cru trop malines pour quitter sa protection en dépit du danger. Ils protégeaient aussi les groupes remontant afin de récupérer des ressources ou des récoltes. Groupe en général dirigé par Aaroniero, qui se chargeait de localiser le matériel présent dans les gravats, et surveillait la croissance des petites serres placées dans les bâtiments abandonnés.

Merci au prédécesseur d'Aizen qui leur avait permis indirectement de récupérer les graines nécessaires à leurs créations.

Là encore, il n'eut rien de particulier. Neliel faisait simplement part de son angoisse quant au fait de ne pas avoir croisé de traqueurs depuis un moment, et qu'elle pensait que c'était un mauvais signe pour eux. Rabrouée par Nnoitra qui lui reprocha de voir le mal où il n'y en avait pas, elle s'enferma dans le silence pour le reste de la réunion.

Szayel, qui était à la tête du département scientifique, ne s'intéressa véritablement à la réunion que lorsque son tour fut venu, mettant en avant ses progrès dans le système de communication qu'il avait mit au point. Il sortit d'une des poches de sa blouse un petit dispositif noir, fin, qu'il plaça contre une de ses oreilles. Il déplia une sorte de micro qui s'arrêta au milieu de sa joue. Placé sur les hommes, ils permettrait de pouvoir communiquer avec toute une équipe d'une simple pression sur le bouton situé sur la partie derrière l'oreille, qu'il montra lorsqu'il en parla. Il suffisait de d'appuyer une nouvelle fois pour que le son soit coupé.

La démonstration terminée, il enchaîna sur les ordinateurs confectionnés à partir du matériel trouvé dans les ruines. Il assura qu'il cherchait toujours un moyen pour capter les émissions venant de la ville haute et, mieux, d'accéder à leur réseau en le piratant. Il en profita pour faire une demande de matériel, qu'Aizen accepta d'un signe de tête, et qu'Aaroniero nota précieusement pour le lui fournir par la suite.

Enfin le dernier à prendre la parole fut Ulquiorra, chargé de la collecte d'informations, principalement sur le monde supérieur. Pour cela, il avait envoyé ses hommes dans la ville haute et avait crée un système, avec l'aide de Szayel, pour pouvoir les joindre par téléphone. Actuellement, il était en train de travailler sur la possibilité de créer de fausses identités et de faux papiers pour permettre à ses espions de mener une vie plus décente et moins dangereuse. Il gardait aussi à l'esprit que des hommes pouvant grimper dans l'échelon de la société fourniraient d'avantage d'informations encore plus précieuses.

Et ce fut d'une voix monotone qu'il fit son rapport. Kurosaki et Quincy, en guerre froide depuis quelques mois, venaient d'entrer en conflit ouvert suite à la tentative des Quincy de prendre du pouvoir dans le secteur médical, branche maîtresse des Kurosaki. Tous les journaux s'arrachaient aujourd'hui tout ce qui était lié à ce sujet brûlant, prenant plaisir à tenir leurs lecteurs informés de qui dit quoi et sur quoi.

Préférant sans doute assurer ses arrières, la famille Ishida venait, apparemment, d'envoyer un ambassadeur auprès des Kuchiki afin de tenter de former une alliance. Sans réponse pour le moment. Les familles du Sud et de l'Ouest s'étaient alors retirées, désireuses de rester en dehors du conflit. Cependant on savait qu'il y avait une certaine bienveillance de leur part, à l'égard du Clan Kuchiki. Ulquiorra confirma bientôt qu'il venait d'apprendre que Byakuya Kuchiki et Yoruichi Shihouin, les deux dirigeants, se connaissaient.

La voix impersonnelle d'Ulquiorra s'éteignit, et les têtes se tournèrent vers Aizen, toujours immobile, en attente de ses décisions. Le dirigeant, qui avait posé son coude sur la table et déposé son visage sur son poing, ferma à demi les yeux. Si la mention du nom de « Kurosaki » avait fait remonter ses souvenirs de l'année passée en compagnie de l'héritier, il se reprit très vite et après avoir secoué la tête, commença à faire un résumé sur les documents remis par Hinamori. Il y eut un temps, nécessaire pour lui afin de mettre en commun tout ce qu'il venait d'apprends et de réagir en conséquence. Et de donner ses instructions.

- La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, commença Sosuke, quelque peu pensif, est de renforcer notre base et de veiller à ce que les traqueurs ne nous trouvent pas. Nous devons être prêts.

- Bien, fut la réponse, à l'unisson, de ses hommes.

- Szayel, la priorité est d'avoir accès à des sources d'informations plus importantes. Concentre-toi sur un moyen de pirater leurs installations. C'est cela qui nous permettra d'entretenir le conflit entre Kurosaki et Quincy s'il s'essouffle.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? La guéguerre de ces connards n'a rien à voir avec nous ! siffla Nnoitra, se renfrognant devant le regard froid que lui renvoya son chef.

- Deux puissances qui se font la « guéguerre » sont deux puissances qui s'affaiblissent mutuellement, et qui sont donc plus faciles à faire tomber. Elles sont également plus enclines à faire des erreurs qui nous seront alors profitables. Ces raisons te sont-elles suffisantes ? fut la réponse glacée de son chef, le ton indiquant clairement qu'il n'y avait pas à y revenir.

Hochant lentement la tête, n'appréciant peut être pas la méthode mais n'ayant rien pour contrer ces arguments ni de meilleure solution, il baissa légèrement la tête. Le reste de la réunion fut consacrée à utiliser les mouvements des traqueurs à leur avantage, afin de leur voler du matériel, ou de prévoir quelle serre visiter sans se soucier d'eux. Aizen finit aussi par laisser entrevoir la possibilité d'imiter son prédécesseur et de retrouver les traqueurs corrompus pour obtenir un peu plus de matériel informatique encore.

Ce fut sur cette note que la réunion se termina, les diverses personnes présentes se levèrent, saluant Sosuke qui répondit d'un signe de la tête. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, retournant à leurs occupations et leurs problèmes, ne laissant que Hinamori et Aizen. Si cette dernière voulu le rejoindre, il la stoppa d'un regard froid, avant de se lever, devenant plus doux à son égard et s'excusant auprès d'elle, prétextant devoir faire quelque chose pour s'éclipser et se retrouver de nouveau seul. Il dut néanmoins lui accorder de la voir le soir même. Sans plus attendre il rallia ses appartements, seul endroit où il savait ne pas être dérangé. Quelque part il ne mentait pas vraiment, il y avait bien une chose qu'il désirait faire.

La porte de ses appartements refermée derrière lui, il se détendit sensiblement alors qu'il passait une main sur sa nuque, pour la masser. En tant que dirigeant, il avait droit à un peu plus de confort que le reste de la population cachée. Pour preuve, il possédait pour son unique usage trois pièces : Une salle de bain, un salon meublé d'un table basse, où était posé un téléphone, et d'un canapé et une chambre, qu'il venait de rejoindre pour effectuer un détour par la penderie.

Son regard se posa sur la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir qu'il portait lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, et qui dormaient tranquillement depuis un an. Aujourd'hui sa tenue était proche : un pantalon de tissus et un maillot, ainsi qu'un trench-coat (qu'il venait d'enlever). Blanc tous les trois. La seule touche de couleur était le obi rouge qui ceignait sa taille. Débarrasser, il retourna dans le salon, s'emparant du téléphone et composant à toute vitesse un numéro qu'il avait eu il y a peu. Quelques sonneries et on décrocha.

- Aaaallô ? répondit bientôt une voix enjouée, clairement amusée.

- Gin…

- Tiens… Voici une personne que j'n'avais pas entendue depuis un moment… T'm'a manqué ! Alors p'tit chef, du neuf ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du d'Aizen alors qu'il se déplaçait de quelques pas dans la pièce pour aller s'installer sur le canapé. La voix chantante de son compagnon lui avait presque manquée. Le surnom de « p'tit chef » dont il l'avait affublé en sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ça, beaucoup moins. Mais c'était un détail.

Capturé en même temps que lui, Gin était pourtant toujours dans la ville supérieure, enchaîné à son maître actuel et n'ayant pas réussi à déguerpir… Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. En réalité, et connaissant l'individu et ses manières de renard, il soupçonnait plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas. Et c'était une sacrée différence.

- Ça fait combien d'temps ? Un an et d'mi ? fit la voix de son compère, estimant qu'il ne répondait pas assez vite.

- Un peu plus, oui. Je t'appelle depuis la ville basse, je pensais t'y retrouver.

- Sans rire ? Bah… J'aurais adoré, mah j'suis indispensable ici, lui répondit l'homme avec un soupir défaitiste. Et presque malgré lui, Sosuke sentit son sourire se crisper.

- Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu en as, Gin.

- Sois pas jaloux, t'as assez profité d'moi tu crois pas ? Laisse la place !

Aizen put entendre un léger ricanement. Gin était ainsi, à toujours sourire et rire de tout. Et à se faufiler. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son comparse l'avait contacté après avoir échappé à ses maîtres, avant d'être capturé de nouveau par les autorités. Le fait que, comme lui, les méthodes de « dressage » se révèlent inefficace avait poussé ses maîtres à l'abandonner au magasin. Ils s'étaient côtoyés un moment, avant qu'il ne se fasse de nouveau acheter par une jeune femme, et que lui ne rencontre Ichigo.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette femme puisse te tenir en laisse, ne put-il s'empêcher de railler Aizen, Tu t'assagis.

- A dire vrai j'crois que même si j'voulais, j'pourrais pas la contrer. Rangiku est terrible quand elle s'y met t'sais ?

- Rangiku… Un bien joli nom…

- Pas vrai ? Et devine quoi ? C'est une flic ! se mit à rire son acolyte à l'autre bout du fil. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu t'contacter cette fois là. Même si la discussion a tourné court.

Le petit silence qui répondit à Gin fit rire celui-ci. Il y eut un cliquetis et Ichimaru se retourna, offrant un grand sourire à la nouvelle arrivante. Haussant un sourcil, Rangiku referma doucement la porte, et releva les mains jusqu'à son buste. Elle déboutonna sa veste qu'elle enleva et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise bleue, dévoilant un collier, une chaine fine retombant sur sa poitrine. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle s'avança dans la pièce, contente d'être enfin de retour chez elle. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures et ses collants, elle se rapprocha de lui, et jeta au passage la veste de son uniforme sur la chaise la plus proche.

Devant la question muette qu'Ichimaru put lire dans ses yeux, il répondit d'un de ses sourires caractéristiques. Matsumoto fronça les sourcils puis finit par hausser les épaules, et se détourna pour rejoindre le frigo et récupérer deux canettes de bière. En se relevant, elle repoussa une mèche rousse qui retombait sur son visage quelque peu boudeur. Les deux boissons en main, une pour elle, et l'autre pour son esclave de compagnon qu'elle posa sur la table, elle alla s'effondrer sur le canapé de son appartement. Dans les secondes qui suivirent la télévision fut allumée sur un feuilleton quelconque, mais avec un son très bas pour ne pas le gêner dans sa communication. Pas une seconde Gin ne l'avait quitté des yeux.

- Je sais. J'ai été interrompu par un indésirable, reprit la voix de Sosuke à son oreille

- Ton maître ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Son cousin. Je doute qu'Ichigo aurait prêté attention à ses dires mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

- Pour n'pas gâcher tes chances de rentrer à la ville basse hein. J'espère au moins qu'mes « renseignements » t'ont aidé à redescendre.

Gin calla le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et se déplaça jusqu'à refermer ses doigts sur la canette préparée pour lui, qu'il ouvrit dans un « clac » sonore. Il reprit ensuite le combiné en main, vint s'asseoir aux côtés de celle qui était son maître et qui avait déjà terminé sa boisson. Ses fesses aussitôt posée sur le sofa, la jeune femme s'étala paresseusement sur lui. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille afin d'assurer sa position et sa tête trouva bientôt sa place sur l'épaule de l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux et il l'entendit soupirer de bien être. Il aurait certainement put jurer qu'elle ronronnait de satisfaction.

Il tenta de reprendre sa conversation mais fut très vite distrait par une main se faufilant sous son tee-shirt. Les doigts fins glissèrent sur son ventre, pour y dessiner des arabesques sans aucune logique. Lentement mais sûrement ils remontèrent vers le torse, massant les muscles. Rangiku eut un léger sourire en sentant son esclave soupirer à son tour, alors qu'il se détendait sensiblement sous ses attentions.

- Je te dérange peut être ? railla une fois de Aizen. J'entends bien que tu as l'air d'être ennuyé par ma compagnie.

- J't'ai déjà dit de pas être jaloux, p'tit chef.

- Disons que je ne veux pas interférer avec les désirs de ta belle.

- Gin, trésor, dit à ton ami que je l'emmerde, fit brusquement la policière.

Proche de l'appareil, Matsumoto avait l'occasion de pouvoir suivre plus ou moins la conversation. Elle put entendre ainsi le dit « ami » se mettre à rire doucement à sa réplique sans pour autant prendre la peine de répondre. Elle n'insista pas et haussa les épaules, préférant largement passer le reste de sa journée à profiter des bras de son esclave et amant.

- Plus sérieusement, Gin. Reprit la voix d'Aizen, un ton plus bas pour que ses paroles ne soient pas comprises, j'aimerai te demander un service d'autant plus important que tu me dis avoir certaines possibilités que mes hommes n'ont pas.

- Ha ? Qu'est ce qui t'ferais plaisir, cap'tain ?

- Des informations. Je ne peux rêver de meilleure source d'information que celle de la police. Surtout si elles sont liées aux familles dirigeantes.

- J'peux rien te promettre t'sais… C'n'est pas comme si j'avais accès à tout ce que je désire.

Gin baissa la tête vers la jeune femme qui avait rouvert un œil à sa dernière phrase. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la calant un peu mieux contre lui. Ses lèvres remuèrent sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe, lui indiquant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard ce qu'il en retournait. La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer, soupirant lorsque l'esclave passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en une douce sensation de bien être.

- Je sais. Mais il risque d'y avoir des conflits importants entre les Kurosaki et les Ishida d'ici peu de temps. Tu pourras sans doute apprendre leurs déplacements et les actions cachées aux médias. Actuellement moi je ne peux plus le faire alors… Tout ce que tu m'apporteras sera utile

- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu rester avec lui, hein? Je me demande comment il se sent maintenant que tu l'as laissé seul.

- Cela m'est bien égal.

- C'que t'es cruel.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter ou plutôt... Gin se fit un plaisir d'insister sur le sujet « Ichigo », fortement amusé alors qu'il avançait l'idée que Sosuke devait regretter l'année passée durant laquelle son seul souci était de trouver le meilleur moyen d'ennuyer son maître. Progressivement il sentit la voix à son oreille se faire plus froide, plus agacé. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Aizen retourna son petit jeu contre lui en appuyant sur sa relation avec son maître. Il conclut cette bataille d'un « tu n'es pas drôle » quelque peu boudeur.

- J'ferais c'que j'peux pour t'aider p'tit chef. Mais faudra pas m'en vouloir si j'arrive pas à t'fournir c'que tu veux.

- Je suis certain que tu ne me décevras pas.

- Veille néanmoins à ne pas me surestimer.

- Mh, lui répondit distraitement Sosuke. Ichimaru entendit au loin une petite voix qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, avant qu'Aizen ne reprenne la parle, las. Je vais devoir te laisser, profite de ta soirée Gin, je te rappelle bientôt.

- Fais d'beaux rêves cap'tain !

Une série de « bip » l'informa que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher et il laissa retomber le combiné sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec un soupir. Sans surprise, Rangiku se redressa presque aussitôt, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de croiser les bras sous son opulente poitrine. Il lui offrit un léger sourire qui resta sans effet et il grimaça, devant se résoudre à s'expliquer ici et maintenant.

* * *

><p>Et on repaaart!<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! ^^


	18. Livre II Ch 2

**Master and Slave**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Frasyl et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

**Résumé**:  
><em>Livre II<em>:  
>La ville haute prospère au rythme des évènements. Son homologue cachée attends son heure, patiente. Et lorsque les bonnes personnes viennent bouleverser l'échiquier mis en place, les choses ne font que se précipiter.<p>

_**Note de l'auteur**:_  
><strong>Les premiers chapitres sont lourds je sais, mais c'est pour placer le contexte et les informations ;p. Pas d'Ichigo pour cette fois, mais il fera son apparition dans les prochains chapitres!<strong>

**J'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde voulait voir Ichigo et Aizen réunis! mais... Mais ils viennent juste de se séparer D:! *sort*  
><strong>

**Les gens... J'en suis à plus de 200 reviews et à plus de 40 followers (30 favorites, de tête.). Alors, encore une fois... Merci :)!  
>J'ai toujours du mal à me rendre compte que cette fic plait beaucoup! Promis: je finirai coûte que coûte! Merci de me suivre et me soutenir!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<em>:

_Guest_: Pas d'Ichigo pour cette fois! mais il fera son apparition! avec son lot de surprise et de nouveauté ahah!

_Lynn_: Aizen est désespérant pour ça hein ;p  
>L'ambiance des deux livres est autrement plus sérieux, c'est vrai! mais comme tu l'as deviné, c'est désormais toute l'intrigue qui se met en place et qui se joue! Pour le plus grande bonheur des lecteurs... Je l'espère.<p>

_Rainy_: Mon résumé attire! voici une bonne nouvelle ^^. Et que tu aimes mon Aizen est la cerise sur le gâteau! AHAH ravie qu'il te plaise! *oui, je vais réussir à lui créer un fanclub!*  
>Je crois que si Aizen avait été le "maitre" l'histoire aurait été bien plus courte xD *et avec une toute autre tournure, pas forcément joyeuse pour Ichigo*<p>

Pour les références... Normalement il y en a plein tout au long des chapitres ;p. J'adore en mettre partout! même si je suis incapable de t'en faire la liste complète o_o;!  
>J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;p!<p>

Sunny: Oui je sais, j'abreuve de beaucoup d'informations, mais pour tout comprendre, c'est nécessaire ;p!  
>les premiers chapitres sont "tranquilles" mais ça va changer, je te le garantis!<p>

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><em>- Mh, lui répondit distraitement Sosuke. Ichimaru entendit au loin une petite voix qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, avant qu'Aizen ne reprenne la parle, las. Je vais devoir te laisser, profite de ta soirée Gin, je te rappelle bientôt.<em>

_- Fais d'beaux rêves cap'tain !_

_Une série de « bip » l'informa que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher et il laissa retomber le combiné sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec un soupir. Sans surprise, Rangiku se redressa presque aussitôt, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de croiser les bras sous son opulente poitrine. Il lui offrit un léger sourire qui resta sans effet et il grimaça, devant se résoudre à s'expliquer ici et maintenant._

**Livre II **– Faces cachées  
><em>Chapitre 2<br>_

- C'tait l'ami dont j't'avais d'jà parlé, commença t-il, voyant Rangiku hausser un sourcil sans pour autant daigner bouger.

- Celui que tu m'as demandé de retrouver l'année dernière ? Il en a mis un temps pour se manifester, renifla-t-elle, visiblement sceptique. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Il aimerait que j'le renseigne sur l'conflit dont t'm'as parlé. T'sais, celle des deux familles, qu'tu as qualifiée de « querelle de bac à sable ».

- Et tu lui as dit oui ? cria la policière, alors que Gin rentrait la tête dans les épaules. Ces informations sont confidentielles, je n'ai pas le droit de les transmettre, même pour tes beaux yeux.

L'homme fit la moue. Face à lui, sa compagne avait l'air plus embêtée que réellement énervée. Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Matsumoto lui fournisse gentiment tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Du moins, pas sans avoir cherché à en apprendre d'avantage sur la situation. Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pas besoin de ruser afin de trouver de quoi la convaincre. Pas pour cette fois en tout cas. Il leva les mains devant lui en geste d'apaisement, avant de les faire redescendre sur la taille de la policière. Sans réaction de sa part, ses bras vinrent encercler le ventre. Bientôt, il retrouva son sourire caractéristique.

- Mah… C'est qu'c'est l'esclave d'un Kurosaki. Y s'inquiète pour son maître, c'est normal. J'pouvais pas lui répondre non quand même… fit-il pour toute excuse, défiant presque la policière de contrer ses dires.

- … Je te jure, que si…

- T'peux vérifier, t'connais son nom ! s'empressa de répondre l'esclave. Alors, tu me donnes un petit coup de pouce ?

- … Tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que je ne le regrette pas !

- Bien Ma'am !

Gin n'était pas dupe, si sa Rangiku avait accepté en apparence d'accéder à sa demande, il savait qu'elle allait mener sa petite enquête. Et alors seulement, elle lui donnerait les informations qui l'intéressaient. Enfin peut-être. Parce que la jeune femme était parfois un peu tête de mule et oubliait « _involontairement_ » de le tenir au parfum. Il devait donc espérer que la chance soit de son côté sur ce coup là.

Il apprendrait plus tard que Dame Fortune était bel et bien toujours présente à ses côtés. Il se trouvait qu'Ichigo n'avait pas déclaré (et ne le ferait jamais) une quelconque « fuite » ou « vol » de son esclave. Du coup, ce dernier était, en théorie du moins, toujours à ses côtés. La seule chose qu'il pouvait éventuellement craindre, c'était que la policière tique sur le fait que l'esclave demande des informations sur une situation qu'il était censé vivre et que du coup, elle décide d'en parler avec le dit maître pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais pour l'heure il s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les doigts de Rangiku qui venaient de glisser sur son visage. Bientôt ils allèrent se perdre dans les mèches grises en une douce caresse, lente, attentionnée. Lui-même avança son visage afin de le poser sur le haut de la poitrine et profiter des délicatesses de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il avait atterri ici, mais la policière et lui se connaissait de longue date. Gin avait eu la chance, si l'on pouvait parler ainsi, d'avoir des maîtres un tantinet plus agréables que ceux qu'avaient pu croiser Sosuke. Mais l'idée de tourner en rond jour après jour dans une demeure n'était pas ce qu'il pourrait appeler, une « belle vie ». Aussi avait-il fui dés qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sa fugue signalée, il s'était retrouvé avec la police à ses trousses.

Il ne savait trop comment - sans doute sa fâcheuse manie d'adorer tirer sur la ficelle afin de connaitre ses limites y était-elle pour quelque chose - mais c'était Rangiku qui lui avait mis la main dessus en premier. Ramené, il avait connu sa douleur. Cependant ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour le dissuader de recommencer. Une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Et c'était toujours la jeune femme qui parvenait à remonter jusqu'à lui.

Et puis c'était carrément devenu un jeu entre eux. Connu de la police, celle-ci ne s'embêtait plus et envoyait directement Matsumoto sur ses traces. Celle-ci s'en amusait. Du moins au début. Il voyait bien son regard désolé à chaque fois qu'elle constatait les bleus et les marques de violences, toujours plus nombreuses. Mais il s'en moquait, il continuait. Parce qu'elle était bien la seule dans ce foutu monde à le voir comme un égal et non un pion remplaçable ou un jouet.

Et puis… Il avait fini par atterrir à la case « magasin », où il avait retrouvé Aizen à sa grande surprise. Ils s'étaient côtoyés ainsi quelques semaines avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau acheté… par la policière. Rangiku, de part son travail, avait peu de temps libre. Mais dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle l'emmenait en balade à droite et à gauche. Il en résultait qu'il n'avait pas fugué depuis un bon moment. La seule chose qu'il pouvait véritablement lui reprocher - et qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout - c'était la quantité astronomique d'alcool que la policière était capable d'ingurgiter. Chose qu'elle faisait avec une certaine régularité, et qu'elle poussait jusqu'à être incapable de tenir debout. Il n'était pas rare qu'il soit obligé de la ramener après une soirée arrosée.

Mais malgré tout…

Il s'était attaché à la jeune femme et à son comportement parfois excentrique. Ses manières, beaucoup plus douces, lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Et leurs petits jeux, qui n'avaient jamais cessés. Sous entendus, caresses légères, surnoms. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il aurait été plus sage pour eux de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, il y a un an de cela, après une soirée arrosée. Là où il avait cru qu'elle avait simplement poussé le jeu trop loin, il s'était avéré qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse. La plaisanterie avait définitivement cessé pour laisser place à leur couple.

Aujourd'hui, il se voyait mal l'abandonner afin de retourner à la ville basse. Pas plus qu'il n'imaginait l'obliger à l'accompagner et à abandonner sa position plutôt favorable pour la précarité des souterrains. Et il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas se couper définitivement des projets d'Aizen et tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à la vie d'en dessous.

- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées…

- Rien d'important, murmura t-il

- Si tu le dis… fit-elle, pas convaincue, se redressant.

Gin l'observa un instant déambuler dans l'appartement, avant de se relever, et de la rejoindre. Rangiku eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et un corps venir se coller à son dos. Pour la forme elle soupira, avant de laisser ses propres mains venir se poser sur celles de l'esclave, mains qu'elle massa doucement. En réponse, l'homme posa son menton sur son épaule, et entama un léger mouvement, comme désireux de la bercer.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me dire ce qui se passe ? Ne vas pas me répondre qu'il n'y a rien, tu n'es câlin que lorsque quelque chose ne va pas… Alors ?

- Et s'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée cette fois ?

- Gin… souffla la jeune femme, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Désolé Rangiku, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit-il, après un silence.

La policière secoua doucement la tête mais ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle ne réussirait qu'à braquer Gin et non le faire parler. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur les poignets de l'esclave pour défaire un peu sa prise et lui permettre de se retourner. Désormais face à lui, elle remonta ses mains sur les épaules et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Très bien, très bien. Alors que dirais-tu de sortir ce soir ?

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage à cette question. Plutôt que de répondre, il préféra venir l'embrasser à son tour, moins chastement que Rangiku avait pu le faire. Il aimait son maître, peut-être trop, sans doute au-delà du raisonnable, mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de pouvoir la garder ainsi dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser tout son saoul jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se laisser aller contre lui. Elle qui, quand il n'était pas au mieux, tentait plus ou moins discrètement de lui changer les idées.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les reins puis les fesses de la policière. Celle-ci fit glisser ses doigts dans les poches arrière du pantalon qu'il portait. Le baiser fût approfondi et il retint un sourire quand il l'entendit lâcher une plainte étouffée. Une fois le baiser terminé, Gin glissa ses mains sous les cuisses pour soulever la jeune femme. Instinctivement, Rangiku noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Laissez-moi faire… Maître.

- Idiot… rit la policière, un peu gênée.

Assurant sa prise, l'esclave se déplaça dans la pièce avec précaution, en direction de la chambre. Sur le chemin il reprit ses baisers voraces avec Matsumoto. Elle détacha un de ses bras pour chercher la clinche, lorsque Gin colla son dos contre la porte. Ouverte, elle couina en se sentant partir en arrière sous le regard malicieux de l'homme qui referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Ce soir, ils ne sortiraient pas, en définitive.

La soirée était passée en un éclair, et ils étaient déjà le lendemain. Aizen aurait pu rester au lit aujourd'hui. Mais être allongé, immobile, à ne rien faire était au-dessus de ses forces. Ainsi se leva-t-il. Enfin… essaya. Car un poids contre son flanc gauche lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet lit immense. Le bras passé autour de son torse resserra sa prise et il laissa échapper un soupir après avoir vérifié qu'Hinamori était toujours endormie.

Sa main se referma sur le poignet fin, et il repoussa la jeune femme, veillant bien à ne pas la réveiller. Libéré il eut néanmoins l'attention de remonter le drap sur le corps dénudé de son amante, avant de se lever pour récupérer ses vêtements. Après un détour par la salle de bain, préparé, il quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Il devait encore être tôt. Il n'entendait pas le bourdonnement habituel qui raisonnait dans Las Noches et qui en trahissait l'activité.

Parcourant un nouveau dédale de couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte imposante et surtout renforcée. Aizen rentra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper, pour faire face au dos de Szayel. Le fait que sa présence n'ait pas été remarquée l'informa que le scientifique était absorbé dans une de ses expériences, faite de fils et de circuits électriques. Il resta ainsi un instant, debout à l'entrée de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme ne sente son regard et se retourne. Il le vit sursauter en le voyant avant d'abandonner son ouvrage afin de venir dans sa direction.

- Je suis désolé je… mh… Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Par rapport à ce dont je t'ai parlé hier…

- J'ai réussi à pirater les ondes radios des traqueurs. Pas longtemps, sinon j'aurais été repéré.

Aizen hocha la tête. Szayel se retourna pour commencer à déambuler dans le laboratoire, suivit de son supérieur, jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il s'empara d'un dossier au sommet de la pile monstrueuse de papier qui tapissait le meuble. Il le feuilleta un instant, l'air songeur, avant de s'arrêter et de le lui tendre, ouvert à la page qui l'intéressait.

- Votre prédécesseur avait de nombreux contacts, mais c'est celui-ci qu'il joignait le plus souvent lorsqu'il désirait s'approprier quelque chose.

- Es-tu parvenu à le trouver ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pu que donner un rendez-vous. Pas plus.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Quand ?

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à gigoter, visiblement mal à l'aise sur ce point. Aizen fronça les sourcils, agacé par ce genre d'attitude. Il finit par l'appeler, froidement, ce qui fit sursauter Szayel qui s'arrêta net. Il se retourna, farfouillant une fois de plus dans ses papiers avant d'en tirer un post-it qu'il lui tendit. S'en emparant, Sosuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écriture fine et serrée qui indiquait un lieu proche du pilier central.

- C'est là le petit souci. Le rendez-vous est pour cet après-midi… Il n'a rien voulu savoir d'autre et je sais que vous aimez préparer ce genre de rencontre.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Beau travail.

- Merci, Aizen-sama, souffla le scientifique, visiblement rassuré que son chef ne s'en prenne pas à lui.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, Sosuke redéposa le dossier, tourna la talons, quitta le laboratoire et laissa Szayel retourner à ses expériences et ses autres demandes. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver Nnoitra et Nell, qui seraient ceux qui l'accompagneraient. Il déambula un temps, avant qu'un serviteur ne l'informe que les deux jeunes gens étaient partis dans la ville. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient là où se situaient les commerçants. Ce fut donc avec une légère réticence, qu'il s'enfonça dans la cité.

Heureusement pour lui, le quartier commerçant n'était pas très éloigné du palais. Trouver les deux jeunes gens n'était pas bien compliqué en soit. Ne serait-ce que parce que la chevelure émeraude de Nell était repérable de loin. Tout comme les disputes constantes et extrêmement bruyantes qui créaient un brouhaha audible d'aussi loin que les mèches vertes étaient visibles. Il admirait la jeune femme qui parvenait à rester stoïque face aux colères et aux provocations de son compagnon. Les questions étaient en général réglées dans la salle d'entrainement. Neliel était, à ce jour, toujours vainqueur.

Aizen s'amusait beaucoup de les voir se tourner autour, sans oser faire un premier pas. Peut-être un jour se rendrait-elle compte que Nnoitra réclamait seulement un peu plus son attention. Et que loin de la détester, il l'aimait au contraire beaucoup trop. Tenter de prendre le dessus était juste un moyen de lui hurler « je veux pouvoir te protéger ». Il ignorait que tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était de brusquer la jeune femme qui était persuadée qu'il la détestait. Et qui en souffrait sans le montrer.

Le fait que Sosuke les interpelle eut au moins le mérite de faire brutalement cesser les éclats de voix. Les deux combattants se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui, se dépêchant de le saluer. Il leur expliqua rapidement, et à mi-voix, qu'il voulait les voir libre l'après-midi pour l'accompagner dans les ruines. Il ne daigna pas donner plus d'explications. De toute façon il y avait là bien trop de regard curieux tourné vers eux, vers lui. Et sitôt que les deux jeunes gens eurent acquiescé pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris, il tourna les talons.

Quand il revint à Las Noches, se fut pour tomber sur une Hinamori habillée en hâte et pas encore très bien réveillée. Celle-ci lui marmonna quelque chose qu'il comprit comme « je me suis inquiétée ». Attirant la jeune femme contre lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur le front. Il sentit des bras fins passer autour de sa taille, et parvint à ses oreilles le babillage joyeux, habituel, de son amante. Comme à son habitude il écouta à moitié, et répondit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il se décolla bientôt pour reprendre son chemin vers son bureau. Il ne se soucia pas qu'elle le suive ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de soupirer alors qu'elle insistait pour l'accompagner lors de sa remontée dans les ruines.

Ils étaient quatre à être remontés : Aizen, Szayel, Nnoitra et Nell. Les discussions avaient été bon train dans le passage qui les menait à la véritable ville basse, aux ruines. Le silence était brutalement retombé lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à la trappe qui les séparait de leur objectif. Neliel fut la première à passer, soulevant la plaque avec précaution. En un éclair, elle était agenouillée sur le sol poussiéreux des ruines, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Certaine d'être seule, elle fit signe aux autres que la voix était libre. C'est dans cette même atmosphère tendue qu'ils parcoururent les ruines. Aizen laissa ses mains effleurer les murs à moitiés détruits et écroulés. C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il sentait sous ses doigts le ciment partir en poussière, s'effriter sur son passage. Tout comme la légère humidité qui trahissait la vie végétale - mousses, champignons, lichen - qui survivait ici. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder plus en détails.

A toute vitesse, ils passèrent devant les habitations éventrées qui révélaient des meubles brisés, des tissus déchirés et d'une couleur rendue terne par la poussière et la saleté. Parfois les bâtiments avaient été suffisamment épargnés pour qu'ils puissent reconnaître une chambre d'enfant ou un salon. Et d'autres fois encore, des traces étranges sur le sol et les murs laissaient sous-entendre que les habitants avaient subi des morts plus ou moins violentes dans leur propre demeure.

Le petit groupe rentra dans le cercle intérieur, c'est-à-dire, la partie des ruines situées directement sous la ville haute, et délimitée par les piliers dits de soutien. L'allure, auparavant rapide, ralentit sensiblement et les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent à marcher avec précaution. Depuis que les traqueurs avaient compris que certaines de leurs proies se cachaient dans les piliers, ils avaient posés des leurres en grande quantité au sol, pour espérer les capturer.

_~[...]~_  
><em>Les pièges des traqueurs étaient simplistes mais terriblement efficace. En sachant qu'ils devaient blesser le moins possible leur marchandise, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Il s'agissait de filets ou de cages, qui se déclenchaient lorsque l'imprudent entrait dans une certaine zone. La subtilité se situait dans la manière utilisée pour attirer les cibles désignées. La technologie résidait dans la détection et le peu de place nécessaire pour l'installer : un simple plateau faisant office de fond sur lequel était posé de la nourriture. Activé, une sorte de champ de force lumineux se déployait pour enfermer sa victime. Un mécanisme envoyait alors de puissantes ondes pour l'immobiliser.<em>

_Un animal ne déclencherait pas un piège. Un humain si, à coup sûr. Il semblait que l'activation se fasse en fonction d'un poids exercé sur une surface donnée. Longtemps les enfants, les plus maigres et se mettant à quatre pattes pour avancer comme un animal, parvenaient à tromper les capteurs. Les traqueurs, aidés des scientifiques, n'avaient pas été longs à résoudre ce problème avec un matériel plus performant, et une surveillance plus appuyée._

~[...]~

Neliel ouvrait la marche depuis le début. Aizen, situé derrière elle, la vit brusquement se redresser et tourner la tête. Il comprit bientôt pourquoi en entendant comme des sanglots. Il tendit la main pour la refermer sur le bras fin de la jeune femme, et il serra. Neliel se tourna vers lui et, devant son regard perdu, Sosuke secoua la tête. Troublée mais résignée, l'éclaireuse baissa les yeux et reprit son chemin, se forçant d'ignorer ce son désagréable. Vérifiant que les deux autres hommes suivaient, Aizen l'imita.

_~[...]~  
>Certains ne comportaient aucun appât. Ce qui, du coup, les rendaient plus difficiles à détecter et donc plus dangereux. Mais le fait que les prises soient aléatoires, faisaient qu'il n'y en avait que quelques-uns. Au début, beaucoup comportaient un leurre fait de nourriture. Les habitants affamés n'y résistaient jamais très longtemps, et les pièges avaient une portée suffisamment grande afin d'empêcher toute tentative de vol sans les déclencher. Ils étaient de moins en moins utilisés car plus assez rentables depuis que la cité souterraine avait vu le jour et organisé la population.<em>

_Et il y avait… ceux-ci. Tout nouveau. Découvert par hasard lorsqu'un des hommes chargés de la sécurité était tombé dedans. Qui jouaient uniquement sur l'affectif. Pour certains, il s'agissait juste d'un enregistrement. D'autres y ont assimilé des hologrammes. Et quand les traqueurs étaient certains que des humains se trouvaient dans le secteur… Il y avait un véritable enfant souvent capturé un peu plus tôt. Prisonnier d'une cage, pour donner l'illusion que le piège avait déjà été enclenché, et qui subissait à intervalles réguliers une onde de choc pour assurer les pleurs._

~[...]~

Il suffisait de regarder Neliel pour être convaincu de l'efficacité de ce genre d'approches. Aizen la voyait nettement se faire violence, pour ne pas se mettre à courir dans la direction du petit prisonnier. Et il grimaça en réalisant que leur chemin était en train de les rapprocher. De nouveau, il l'arrêta, la tirant derrière lui pour la confier à Nnoitra et Szayel, admirablement stoïque, et prendre la tête du groupe. Sosuke les força à s'arrêter juste avant qu'ils ne parviennent à une place.

S'avançant un peu, Aizen put apercevoir la cage où était enfermée une petite fille. Il y eut du bruit, qui poussa le groupe à se dissimuler. Bientôt ils purent voir un homme d'une trentaine d'année se montrer, et s'arrêter à son tour à l'entrée de la place. Manifestement hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, il se mit à faire plusieurs pas comme un lion en cage.

_~[...]~_  
><em>Les traqueurs avaient bien évidement d'autres armes à leur disposition. Qui prenaient tout leur sens lors des courses poursuites avec d'éventuelles cibles prit en chasse pour peu que le champ de tir ne soit pas trop restreint. C'était pour cela que les habitants du dessous détestaient les grandes places et les parcs, adorés de la société d'avant. Ces immenses étendues n'offraient rien pour se cacher convenablement. Les zones proches des puits de lumières étaient similaires, puisque en plus d'aveugler le fuyard par le brusque changement de luminosité - l'équipement des traqueurs leur évitait ce souci – l'empêchait de se camoufler.<em>

_Celui qui avait le malheur de se retrouver repoussé dans un de ces deux endroits, se faisait tirer dessus. Des fléchettes, semblables à celles utilisées par les vétérinaires. A la place du tranquillisant de la drogue mélangée à un liquide permettait une assimilation plus rapide par l'organisme._

~[...]~

Le trentenaire sembla enfin se décider et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun traqueur à l'horizon, s'élança sur la place. Neliel voulue crier. Mais le son de sa voix risquant d'alerter des ennemis trop proches, elle fut bâillonnée par la main autoritaire de Nnoitra. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, avant de détourner la tête lorsque le piège fatidique se referma sur ses proies, sonnant les deux prisonniers. Le silence retomba sur la place et Aizen se risqua à sortir de leur planque, observant la bulle d'un bleu clair qui reposait sur son socle. Une petite lumière rouge, pas présente au départ, attira son attention et il serra les mâchoires.

- Apparemment ils ont rajouté une alarme, les traqueurs vont bientôt venir, fit-il, en se retournant vers les trois autres personnes, ne perdons pas de temps, dégageons d'ici.

Ils se mirent à contourner la place, dans un silence lourd, et bientôt, ils parvinrent à leur destination. Se retournant, Aizen observa une seconde Nnoitra, droit et silencieux avec à son bras, Neliel, la tête baissée et visiblement bouleversée. D'un geste, il leur ordonna de rester un peu en arrière et de se tenir prêts, puis avança avec Szayel, vers l'homme adossé au pilier central. Homme qui se redressa en les voyants et posa sa main sur une des armes présentes à sa taille, avant de se ressaisir, peut être en les « reconnaissant ».

_~[...]~_  
><em>Enfin, les traqueurs avait des armes destinées au combat rapproché. S'ils s'avançaient suffisamment, ils pouvaient également utiliser un teaser. Le choc électrique propulsait directement la proie au sol sans possibilité de se relever. Parfois, quand l'envie leur prenait de varier leur plaisir, ils utilisaient des canons à son, dont le fonctionnement était similaire. Si le teaser faire perdre conscience, l'arme sonore provoquait une forte sensation de douleur. Mais trop lourd à porter et à déplacer, ils s'en servaient rarement.<em>

_Ils avaient également un pistolet bien sûr. Mais il ne servait qu'en de rares occasions ou lorsqu'ils tombaient face à une proie trop âgée pour être demandée et donc rentable. Relâcher n'étant pas une option, ils éliminaient. C'était tout._

~[...]~

Le traqueur les attendait, et à côté de lui se trouvait une lampe diffusant une faible lumière rouge. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable de l'homme qui patientait, et la scène sembla se figer. Szayel frissonna en réalisant que devant lui se trouvait la représentation de la plus grande crainte de la population sous-terraine. Un traqueur. Dont la tenue noire, mélange de cuir et de métal, véritable armure technologique, le rendait presque invisible. A sa taille, une ceinture comportant cinq sacoches et dont ils ignoraient ce qu'elles pouvaient contenir. Seuls les faisceaux de lumière, lié à l'énergie qui circulait, leur permettait de pouvoir se déplacer et d'utiliser tous ce qui avait été mis à leur disposition faisait qu'on pouvait deviner leur présence. Et il était fort probable qu'ils travaillaient actuellement à supprimer cet inconvénient. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait le jour où il serait totalement invisible.

Apparemment inconscient de ses états d'âme, le traqueur s'approcha d'eux et remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à son menton. Il pressa un point précis et son casque se replia sur les côtés et en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Des cheveux courts, d'un noir de jais, en bataille… et des yeux vert lumineux, et actuellement, quelque peu moqueur. La peau était blanche, extrêmement blanche, mais ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'ils vivaient eux aussi dans le noir. Il devait probablement avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine, en témoignait les pattes d'oie au coin des yeux. Une grosse trace de brûlure s'étalait sur tout le côté droit du visage, et il boitait également de la jambe droite.

- Kyo Harashima ?

- Ouais ? fit le traqueur, clairement sur la défensive, à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

- Aizen Sosuke, et voici Szayel, souffla l'ancien esclave, sans se démonter.

- Alors c'est toi l'nouveau patron des paumés.

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur le visage découvert du dénommé Kyo qui se déplaça de façon circulaire. Tournant autour des deux autres hommes. Aizen se retint de soupirer agacé, et sa main vint heurter le bas du dos de Szayel pour le rappeler à l'ordre, après avoir senti son malaise. Il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur la familiarité du traqueur qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Kyo ne tarda pas à s'arrêter face à lui après son petit tour, passant ses doigts gantés sous le menton d'Aizen pour lui soulever le visage et l'observer plus attentivement. Sosuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps, repoussant sèchement la main et s'attirant un ricanement.

- Beau morceau, en tant qu'esclave, vous seriez sûrement très d'mandé. J'me demande combien je pourrais en tirer.

- Probablement soixante et un million et sept cent mille yens, siffla Aizen, agacé, pourrions-nous en revenir au sujet initial ?

Le traqueur haussa un sourcil, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce genre de réponse. Il finit par retrouver son sourire, appréciant finalement l'homme en face de lui. En voyant Nnoitra et Nell se pencher en une attitude clairement offensive, il leva les mains en signe de paix. Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour montrer sa bonne foi.

- 'voulez quoi ? N'espérez pas non plus que j'puisse vous fournir tout et n'importe quoi hein, ch'uis pas Dieu.

Aizen se tourna vers Szayel, bougeant légèrement la tête pour lui intimer l'ordre de répondre à cette question. Mal à l'aise, le scientifique s'avança de quelques pas, essayant d'ignorer le regard de Kyo braqué sur lui, et qui semblait le mettre à nu. Un sentiment qu'il détestait. Il finit par enfouir sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un papier qu'il tendit sans un mot. Les doigts, bien plus larges, du traqueur se refermèrent dessus et l'homme parcouru rapidement du regard la demande.

- Du matériel informatique ? Ouais, ça d'vrait pas être trop dur à trouver.

Kyo plia la feuille soigneusement, la rangeant dans une de ses sacoches. Il révéla au passage des espèces de capsules rouges qui intriguèrent fortement le scientifique. S'en apercevant, l'autre homme accentua la lenteur de son geste lorsqu'il la referma, avant de conclure d'un mouvement brusque. Il offrit un sourire cynique à Szayel avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Comme si c'était un secret entre eux, comme s'il scellait avec lui une sorte de pacte. Le scientifique fronça les sourcils. Kyo se mit à rire et chantonner un « _secret_ » qui sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Mais le traqueur avait gagné quelque part. Sa curiosité avait en effet était piquée.

Ils furent finalement interrompus par le grésillement d'une radio, qui fit grogner Kyo. Il laissa ses confrères parler dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que les appels réguliers de ses collègues ne finissent par l'agacer. Il releva de nouveau la main vers son visage, probablement pour activer son micro, et Szayel en vint à se dire qu'il avait là une version plus évolué de ses propres créations. Il avait réussi à recréer à partir de rien une technologie utilisée par les traqueurs eux-mêmes. Son égo n'en fut que davantage gonflé.

- Je suis en train de poser bordel ! Faites pas chier !

- Désolé Kyo, mais un de nos piège s'est déclenché près de toi et t'as pas réagi.

- Et t'croyais quoi, que j'avais clamsé ?

- Bah, t'es sur la pente descendante mon vieux ! Les réflexes ça doit plus être ça ! Alors on s'inquiète, c'est normal.

Le sourire du traqueur se crispa légèrement alors que son interlocuteur éclatait de rire. Il finit par secouer la tête, attendant que son coéquipier se calme. Aizen et Szayel, hésitant manifestement sur l'attitude à adopter, purent le voir marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de soupirer et de répondre.

- T'inquiète le « jeune », reprit-il d'une voix douce, dès que j'mets la main sur toi j'vais te prouver que j'ai encore d'beaux jours devant moi.

- Heu…

Des « _houuu_ » et des sifflements amusés retentirent, signifiant que son interlocuteur n'était pas seul - ou que la communication était audible pour tous les traqueurs – avant que Kyo ne coupe sa radio, rétablissant le silence.

- Ça a l'air animé chez vous, railla Nnoitra, faisant sourire Kyo.

- Bah! Juste un bleu un peu grande gueule. Mais il apprendra vite à se calmer s'il veut se faire une place dans le métier.

- Le métier hein… souffla Szayel, sceptique.

- Ouais, conclue le traqueur, amusé. Bon, et pour revenir à nos petites affaires, vous m'proposez quoi contre votre matériel ?

Kyo croisa les bras et retourna s'adosser à la structure, patient. Il laissa quelques minutes aux deux hommes face à lui pour prendre leur décision. Du moins, aurait voulu. La voix froide d'Aizen ne fut pas longue à répliquer.

- Que voulez-vous en échange ?

- La même chose que votre prédécesseur. Des esclaves.

- Et si je refuse de livrer mes hommes, que voulez-vous d'autre ?

- Un autre moyen de paiement, mh ?

Kyo se prit le menton dans sa main. Il semblait pensif, et cherchait peut être quoi demander d'autres. Son regard glissa successivement d'Aizen à Szayel et il finit par laisser un léger sourire ourler ses lèvres. Il se redressa, s'avançant vers Sosuke qu'il coinça entre lui et le mur d'une bâtisse à moitié effondrée. Il ignora le regard assassin qui lui fit face, et s'en amusa plus qu'autre chose.

- Si t'es prêt à payer d'ta personne…

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, ignorant le « Aizen-sama ! » outré provenant du scientifique, puis des deux gardes. Le pouce du traqueur vint caresser les lèvres closes de Sosuke, plusieurs fois. Puis la main descendit le long de la mâchoire puis sur le cou. Et alors qu'il voulut la faire glisser dans l'échancrure de sa tenue que la main d'Aizen se referma violement sur son poignet, le tordant. Kyo eut une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se libérait de l'emprise.

- C'est ça où tes hommes. Décide-toi et vite.

- Vous … commença à gronder Sosuke

- Je le ferai, les interrompit Szayel, qui ne broncha pas lorsque les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui, c'est moi qui commande après tout alors… Je paierai.

Il y eut un silence, avant que le traqueur ne se détache lentement de sa première cible pour rejoindre Szayel. Il réitéra son geste, venant saisir le menton fin du scientifique qui se laisse faire, les yeux mi-clos et les poings serrés. Puis le regard de Kyo glissa sur Nnoitra et Neliel, restés en retrait, plus ou moins enjoué par la situation, avant de revenir vers sa proie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu m'intéresses… ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis incapable de vous intéresser ? répliqua aussitôt Szayel, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres venant frôler celles du traqueur. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Très bien… Nous verrons cela lorsque je te donnerai ta commande.

Kyo s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner vers Aizen, toujours immobile contre les ruines. Prenant un air ennuyé, il se passa une main derrière la nuque, avant d'ouvrir la sacoche placée dans son dos et d'en tirer un briquet et une cigarette qu'il alluma sans un mot. Il en prit une bouffée, et prit son temps pour recracher la fumée grise caractéristique.

- Une semaine. J'aurai ce que vous voulez dans une semaine. Même endroit, même heure. Si vous êtes en retard, c'est tant pis pour vous. Je prendrai ma paye à ce moment-là.

Le ton ne souffrait aucune protestation, et le traqueur se détourna pour s'emparer de la lumière qu'il avait apportée et qu'il éteignit. Les cinq personnes se retrouvèrent plongées dans le noir, et un faisceau rouge vif s'alluma bientôt devant Szayel qui sursauta. Le traqueur venait de remettre son casque, et de réactiver son armure. Il disparut rapidement, mettant fin par la même occasion au rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>Vous vous rendez compte? Master &amp; Slave a tout juste 1 an aujourd'hui!<br>Et je pense qu'on est parti pour un seconde année... ... quoi que?

Et pour la petite note: 61700000 yens est égal (environ) à 600 000€. C'est le prix qu'à payé Ichigo ;p

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre!


	19. Livre II Ch 3

**Master and Slave**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Leikkona et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

**Résumé**:  
><em>Livre II<em>:  
>La ville haute prospère au rythme des évènements. Son homologue cachée attends son heure, patiente. Et lorsque les bonnes personnes viennent bouleverser l'échiquier mis en place, les choses ne font que se précipiter.<p>

**Je m'excuse du retard!  
>En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!<strong>

Au passage j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas de le Aizen x Hinamori alors je vais "rassurer" tout le monde: c'est temporaire ;D!

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<em>:

_Lynn_: Super vite. J'ai rien vu passer.  
>Quand à nos deux zozos... aah... Je crois que d'ici quelques chapitres il y aura une petite surprise ^^<p>

_Sunny_: Oui affreuse D: mais terriblement efficace *SPAF*  
>Et pour Szayel... Oui il aide son clan, mais surtout ses recherches ;p mais chut!<br>Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant \o/ j'avoue que ma seule crainte est de voir la lassitude parce que je sais que je vais lentement (mais il me faut tout mettre en place *hahem*)

_Dollylix_: rhooo mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre hinamori éè *sort*  
>Huhu, puisque tu aimes le Nnoitra x Nell je pense que tu aimeras ce chapitre.<br>Voici la suiiite ;p

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><em>Kyo s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner vers Aizen, toujours immobile contre les ruines. Prenant un air ennuyé, il se passa une main derrière la nuque, avant d'ouvrir la sacoche placée dans son dos et d'en tirer un briquet et une cigarette qu'il alluma sans un mot. Il en prit une bouffée, et prit son temps pour recracher la fumée grise caractéristique.<em>

_- Une semaine. J'aurai ce que vous voulez dans une semaine. Même endroit, même heure. Si vous êtes en retard, c'est tant pis pour vous. Je prendrai ma paye à ce moment-là._

_Le ton ne souffrait aucune protestation, et le traqueur se détourna pour s'emparer de la lumière qu'il avait apportée et qu'il éteignit. Les cinq personnes se retrouvèrent plongées dans le noir, et un faisceau rouge vif s'alluma bientôt devant Szayel qui sursauta. Le traqueur venait de remettre son casque, et de réactiver son armure. Il disparut rapidement, mettant fin par la même occasion au rendez-vous._

**Livre II **– Faces cachées  
><em>Chapitre 3<em>

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis leur première rencontre avec Kyo. Celui-ci avait tenu sa promesse et Szayel la sienne. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient recevoir la troisième livraison. Neliel et Nnoitra venaient de mener le scientifique à bon port avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Lui, comme elle, ne tenaient pas spécialement à attendre les « _négociations_ », mêmes étouffées.

Ils savaient, de toute manière, que Szayel les appellerait une fois que ça serait terminé, afin qu'ils viennent le chercher et l'aider à ramener les composants électroniques à la ville basse.

Au moins devaient-ils reconnaitre, que cet apport de matériel supplémentaire permettait au scientifique d'aller beaucoup plus vite dans ses recherches. Il avait réussi à améliorer le système de communication pour Ulquiorra et ses espions. Aaroniero et ses équipes, ainsi qu'eux avaient indirectement profité de ces avancées.

Il avait également évoqué le début de ses recherches sur les traqueurs, aidé bien involontairement par Kyo qu'il étudiait à son insu, et qu'il tentait de faire parler lors de leurs rencontres. Ses agissements lui donnaient des pistes sur les méthodes de fonctionnement de son équipement et il s'évertuait à tenter de les reproduire dans son laboratoire.

- Dis, Nnoitra ?

- Quoi ?

Nelliel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle et son comparse communiquaient à voix basse, pour limiter les risques d'être repérés. Elle finit par se saisir du bras de Jiruga afin de l'entrainer vers un haut bâtiment proche. Aujourd'hui, le soleil était éclatant pour un mois de Janvier, et les ruines baignaient dans une pénombre permettant de discerner les silhouettes.

- Penses-tu réellement que… Aizen-sama y arrivera ? Je veux dire…

- Tu regrettes d'avoir décidé de le suivre ? demanda l'homme, ne comprenant pas.

- Oh non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! fit Neliel, horrifiée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la structure endommagée, passant sans s'arrêter devant les bureaux et l'espace d'attente pour atteindre les escaliers et grimper. Ils ralentirent sensiblement l'allure lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin vers le second étage. Ils savaient que le sol commençait à se faire beaucoup moins stable et solide. La faute au temps et aux dommages.

- Mais j'ai peur… Peur d'espérer pour rien. Qu'est ce qui se passera si nous échouons Nnoitra ? Les traqueurs vont mettre la main sur nous et…

- T'en fais des caisses pour rien Nell ! Aizen sait ce qu'il fait n'est-ce pas ? Il nous a promis qu'il nous permettrait d'atteindre la ville haute, et de commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Ça va nous faire drôle de quitter les ruines, pas vrai ? On n'a connu que ça après tout…

Arrivé au deuxième étage, ils s'avancèrent sur le sol en parti détruit en direction des fenêtres. Seul le bruit caractéristique de l'effritement les faisait s'arrêter et changer de trajet. Ils finirent par s'installer aux côtés d'une vitre brisée, leur permettant d'avoir un visuel des alentours. Alors seulement, ils s'autorisèrent à se poser.

- Mais ça sera bien ! reprit la voix enjouée de Nnoitra. Ne plus avoir à se cacher ni à craindre les autres ! Pourquoi les habitants d'en haut sont-ils plus privilégiés que nous ? La vie est facile pour eux, ils n'ont rien à craindre !

- Nnoitra ! Je suis sûre qu'en haut aussi, ils ont leurs soucis. C'est juste… que ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Ne soit pas si catégorique.

- Pfeuh ! C'est toi qui es bien trop gentille. Voilà pourquoi je pense que les femmes ne devraient pas être au front.

Neliel leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas rentrer dans ce débat avec lui. Nnoitra était quelqu'un qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement sexiste. A l'écouter, les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à élever les enfants et s'occuper de ménage et des repas. Elle ne désespérait pas d'arriver un jour à le faire changer d'avis sur le sujet, et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être forte. Elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup entrainée pour parvenir à le mettre à terre et lui prouver qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. A sa grande surprise, Nnoitra n'avait pas aimé du tout et s'acharnait désormais à la défier pour « rétablir les places ».

- Ne soit pas idiot Nnoitra, je te dis seulement que tu es en train de cracher sur quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Pas assez pour te le permettre.

- Parce que tu t'y connais mieux que moi ? Première nouvelle ! râla l'homme, à la limite de crier.

- Shhh, pas si fort ! fit Nelliel, soudain inquiète. Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon qui la repoussa sans ménagement.

- Tu fais chier Nell ! Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant. Ch'uis un adulte. Un a-dul-te !

Nnoitra croisa les bras sur son torse, et son visage se referma, quelque peu boudeur. La jeune femme soupira doucement, et pendant une fraction de seconde, son visage se fit plus triste. Son regard se porta sur la ville détruite qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

- Je suppose… qu'Aizen-sama ne nous laissera pas tomber… et qu'il nous protégera, murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte

- Nell…

- Mh ?

- T'es une incorrigible mère-poule, tu le sais ça ? fit Nnoitra d'un air ennuyé.

La réplique arracha un léger sourire amusé à la jeune femme. Le noir crée par l'ombre de l'immeuble et la pièce lui cacha l'air trop sérieux de son compagnon. Nnoitra ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais il s'inquiétait de la gentillesse trop présente chez son amie. Il la voyait sans peine sauver son ennemi plutôt que de l'achever, ce qui finirait par se retourner contre elle.

L'homme se déplaça précautionneusement vers Neliel. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle sans recevoir de protestation. Il aurait aimé, adoré, la réconforter plus aimablement qu'il ne le faisait actuellement. Mais… Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, les mots ne sortaient pas, malgré tous ses essais. Et il finissait toujours par la rabrouer plutôt qu'autre chose.

- Tu… T'as pas à t'en faire. On y arrivera. fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Nnoitra se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'une fois encore, son affirmation était plus agressive qu'autre chose. Pourtant Neliel ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et se laissa aller contre lui. Lorsque sa tête vint se poser sur son épaule, il déglutit et se crispa. Il pria pour que sa collègue ne fasse pas comme la dernière fois, s'éloigner en s'excusant pour le dérangement. Il se maudissait souvent d'être aussi maladroit avec elle.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, souffla Neliel d'une voix basse, presque lasse, comme fatiguée.

- Evidement !

- Merci, Nnoitra.

- Pff, merci de quoi ? Femelle idiote.

L'homme détourna la tête, les joues rouges, alors que le rire étouffé de Nell parvenait à ses oreilles. Il sonnait comme une légère moquerie à sa réponse, et Nnoitra se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer. Il se fit violence pour ne pas la repousser, et il se contenta de renifler, méprisant à son égard. Elle préféra ne pas en tenir compte.

Le silence retomba bientôt.

Neliel finit par replier ses jambes contre son torse, le plus possible. Ses mains glissèrent sous ses cuisses pour maintenir la position. A sa grande surprise, Nnoitra finit par passer timidement un bras autour de ses épaules. Le geste était maladroit, pas du tout assuré et elle sentait sa main posée sur elle trembler un tout petit peu. Mais une joie indescriptible l'envahit à l'idée que, peut-être, elle avait une chance de se frayer une place dans sa vie. Plus importante que celle qu'elle possédait actuellement.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, lorsqu'une lueur inhabituelle attira son regard. Au loin devant eux, venait de s'allumer une lumière rougeoyante, qui la poussa à changer de position. Nnoitra râla mais elle l'ignora, se relevant pour se pencher. Elle espérait arriver à voir d'ici ce qui se passait, sans succès.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? grogna l'homme en se redressant à son tour.

- Regarde là-bas… souffla sa compagne en indiquant la direction repérée plus tôt.

- Ouais, ce sont les traqueurs qui viennent chercher leurs captures, et alors ?

- Qu… Comment ça « et alors » ? lui reprocha Neliel, brusquement agacée, Il faut aller les aider !

Tel un courant d'air, Nell sauta par la fenêtre brisée. Elle atterrit sur un mur effondré, proche de leur position, pour glisser dessus et rejoindre le sol. Nnoitra n'eut pas le temps de la retenir et jura devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Prenant son élan, il l'imita rapidement, pour la rattraper malgré la longueur d'avance qu'elle avait déjà.

Le fait de passer par les toits et non les rues et ruelles rendait le parcours plus simple et moins long. Nnoitra ne parvint à s'emparer du bras de Nell qu'à quelques mètres seulement de la lueur rouge. Il l'attira contre elle avant de se baisser, malgré les tentatives de sa compagne pour se libérer.

- Tu es tarée, murmura-t-il à son oreille, le plus bas possible, tu fonces sans rien savoir, tu vas te faire capturer ou tuer !

- Je… Je ne peux pas les laisser se faire enlever… lui souffla Neliel, presqu'affolée, Je ne peux pas…

- Sois discrète… Etudions la situation, peut-être aurons-nous une occasion.

Il garda la jeune femme contre lui jusqu'à ce que le corps cesse de s'agiter. Nell de nouveau calme, il desserra lentement sa prise, pour être certain qu'elle ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Alors seulement ils se rapprochèrent, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer pour observer ce qu'il en était exactement. Du toit où ils étaient, ils purent voir bientôt les traqueurs et la lourde cage. A l'intérieur, un enfant en train de pleurer, blottit dans le giron d'une femme. Mère et enfant, à voir la ressemblance. Il y avait une seconde cage, un peu plus loin, où se trouvaient cinq hommes, hurlant des injures à l'encontre de leurs geôliers.

Ils étaient trois. Trois traqueurs qui tournaient autour des cages pour s'assurer que tout était prêt. Ils restaient étonnement stoïques face aux insultes qui pleuvaient à flot sur eux. Parfois l'un d'eux frappait avec la crosse d'une de ses armes sur les barreaux en grognant un « la ferme ! » agacé. Les prisonniers se calmaient quelques secondes, par crainte d'une quelconque décharge électrique ou représailles armée. Et, puisque les geôliers ne faisaient jamais rien de plus, ils recommençaient, vindicatifs.

Nnoitra fit un signe à Nell qui hocha la tête. Il se déplaça lentement pour se rapprocher de la position d'un des hommes armés, et la jeune femme fit de même pour un second.

Les traqueurs actionnèrent un dispositif sur les cages, et devant le regard un peu étonné des deux espadas, elles se surélevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol, afin d'être déplacées plus aisément. La brusque secousse du mouvement fit tomber les hommes et crier l'enfant. Les traqueurs ne s'en soucièrent pas. Neliel inspira profondément, avant que son regard ne croise celui d'un des prisonniers. Elle jura en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour crier, ce qui l'obligea à agir plus vite que prévu.

Passant par-dessus le rebord, elle se laissa tomber sur le premier ennemi. Ses jambes repliées percutèrent violemment les épaules et le torse de son adversaire à qui elle venait de couper le souffle. Le traqueur partit en arrière sous la puissance et la jeune femme put entendre une exclamation de surprise mêlée de douleur. Sa main vint se poser sur le casque et elle poussa plus fort pour accélérer la chute. Les deux personnes heurtèrent enfin le sol et la tête de l'homme claqua sans douceur sur le sol, le sonnant pour un temps.

Nell se releva rapidement et son regard se posa furtivement sur sa main blessée par l'armure noire. Elle ignora la brûlure, serra et desserra plusieurs fois le poing alors que Nnoitra mettait hors-jeu un deuxième traqueur de la même manière qu'elle. Elle ignora les exclamations des prisonniers pour se concentrer sur le troisième opposant, sur lequel elle se jeta.

Une douleur sourde la stoppa dans son élan et elle empêcha son corps de se recroqueviller. Si elle le faisait elle était foutue, car le canon à son ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Nnoitra, plus proche du tireur, parvint à lui faire lâcher son arme. Nell posa un genou à terre, apparemment plus sensible que son compagnon.

Nnoitra colla son poing dans le visage protégé du traqueur avec un cri de rage. Son adversaire chancela avant de se reprendre et de répondre d'un coup d'épaule et d'un crochet du droit. L'homme sentit le goût de fer caractéristique du sang envahir sa bouche. Alors que son adversaire projetait de nouveau son bras en avant, il tenta de l'esquiver pour avoir accès au ventre et lui couper le souffle. Il fit l'erreur de se baisser. Et il se figea en sentant une main se refermer sur sa nuque et le forcer à se relever suffisamment pour qu'un genou percute son torse.

- Je vais t'enseigner qui est le maître ici, petit enfoir…

Un craquement précéda le relâchement de la prise et l'effondrement du corps du traqueur. Nnoitra releva lentement la tête vers Nell qui lâcha l'arme dont elle s'était servie pour donner un coup plus puissant. L'un comme l'autre avait le souffle court et un léger rire gêné émana bientôt de la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber à genoux au sol.

Son compagnon se redressa, et déglutit, l'adrénaline redescendant progressivement. Il ne remercia pas Neliel. Il préféra pester contre un objet que le traqueur avait perdu dans sa chute, et dans lequel il donna un grand coup de pied. Il s'éloigna un peu, et il remonta son bras pour enlever (ou plutôt, étaler un peu plus) le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Lentement, sa respiration revint à la normale, même si la douleur au niveau du torse était toujours présente.

- Hé ! Merci… Vous avez été géniaux.

Nnoitra se tourna vers les captifs, leur adressant un signe de la tête en réponse. Il porta la main à son oreille, touchant son dispositif pour l'activer. Bientôt la voix sans émotion d'Ulquiorra se fit entendre, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, presque content. Sa compagne pendant ce temps-là se releva, un peu chancelante, et se rapprocha des cages des captifs, afin de tenter de trouver comment les désactiver et donc les libérer.

- Ulquiorra ? J'ai quelques petites infos pour toi, écoute bien…

Neliel soupira, alors qu'elle parvenait à faire se poser les cages et à les ouvrir. Elle aida la mère et sa fille à sortir et remarqua au cou de l'adulte, ainsi qu'à celui des cinq hommes, un collier particulier. Métallique, il émettait une lumière à intervalles réguliers, rapide. Une petite lumière rouge, cachée par les cheveux longs chez la femme, située sur la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Neliel, s'approchant pour observer de plus près.

- Les traqueurs nous les ont mis lorsqu'ils nous ont enfermés, expliqua l'un des hommes, ils nous ont dit que c'était au cas où l'on désirait leur faire faux bon.

Sceptique quant à ses méthodes, inhabituelle, des traqueurs, Nell haussa finalement les épaules. Le plus important était désormais de les ramener en lieu sûr, dans la ville souterraine. Ils trouveraient certainement comment les débarrasser de ces colliers plus tard. Ce fut sans la voix de Szayel, fatiguée, qui leur parvint.

- Nnoitra, Neliel ? J'ai besoin de vous. Sinon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Kyo m'a montré un nouveau prototype de collier, fit-il, hésitant. Il y eut une pause, avant qu'il ne reprenne, Il m'a dit qu'il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur une télécommande pour que le collier explose au bout de cinq minutes. J'ignore l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre, mais…

Nnoitra, interrompue dans sa discussion avec Ulquiorra, pâlit à l'écoute de ses informations. Son regard se baissa immédiatement, à la recherche de l'objet dans lequel il avait shooté quelques minutes auparavant. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il se tournait vers Nell, toujours proche des captifs. Trop proche…

- Neliel ! hurla-t-il

Comprenant aussi vite que lui, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de s'emparer de l'enfant, et de s'éloigner. Pas assez rapidement, et lorsque les six colliers détonèrent, la jeune femme fut soufflée par l'explosion. La déflagration fut suffisante pour annihiler totalement les corps et brûler le dos de Nell. Nnoitra lui-même eut un cri de douleur lorsqu'un débris transperça son œil gauche. L'homme ignora cependant sa souffrance et se précipita sur sa compagne, qui venait de sauver l'enfant envers et contre tout.

- Neliel ! Merde, Neliel ! Me fais pas ce coup là bon sang, réponds-moi, Neliel ! paniqua totalement Nnoitra.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer, mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop aveuglé par l'image de sa compagne devenue rouge.

~~[…]~~

Sosuke traversa les couloirs de Las Noches d'un pas rapide. Ce fut avec un mouvement brusque qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre où se trouvait Nnoitra et Neliel. La jeune femme, dans un très sale état bien que hors de danger grâce à Szayel, ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Pourtant, physiquement, elle était pratiquement guérie. Il ne manquait plus que son dos finisse de cicatriser. Nnoitra n'avait pas décollé de son chevet, et n'avait pas décroché un mot non plus. Il se contentait de rester assis, le regard dans le vide, les doigts croisés devant son visage.

Aizen ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Aussi se détourna-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux à l'encontre de l'homme. Il dévia pour rejoindre le scientifique un peu en retrait, et visiblement plongé dans ses suppositions et ses calculs. C'était ce qu'il devinait en le voyant gribouiller sur un calepin, visiblement contrarié.

- Szayel.

- Ah ! sursauta l'autre homme avant de se reprendre, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles… Il semblerait que les traqueurs ait été mis au courant du fait que nous nous soyons regroupés. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont de plus en plus de soucis avec des groupes organisés qui arrivent à leur échapper, d'où l'utilisation des colliers comme dissuasion.

Le scientifique remonta une main à ses lèvres pour se mordre le pouce, ennuyé. Après un regard pour la jeune femme allongée, il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses.

- Je présume qu'ils ne les posent que sur les personnes qui ne feraient pas de bons esclaves... murmura Aizen, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Szayel hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

- Mais là, ils doivent le tester. Je vais voir si j'ai un moyen de créer un dispositif afin de brouiller les ondes et éviter les explosions.

- A ta guise Szayel, mais n'oublie pas ta priorité.

- Bien sûr, Aizen-sama.

Le scientifique s'inclina légèrement et repartit dans ses calculs et ses pensées, lorsque Sosuke se détourna à nouveau de lui. Aizen s'arrêta à côté de Nnoitra, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule basse de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face au visage à moitié caché par les bandes, il fronça un peu les sourcils. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il ne retrouverait jamais usage de son œil gauche.

- La prochaine fois, j'espère que vous aurez assez de jugeote pour rester à distance des traqueurs.

- Neliel voulait seulement les sauver ! Elle… Elle croit en vous. Elle veut vous aider dans vos projets.

- Pour cela j'ai besoin de chacun d'entre vous. En vie. Nous aurons l'occasion d'aider les capturés plus tard. S'il te plait, demande à Neliel d'être plus prudente la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Le ton froid de Sosuke s'était considérablement adouci, plus chaleureux, plus protecteur. Nnoitra hocha lentement la tête, avant de déglutir. Même si Aizen souriait, comme partageant son malheur, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié leur initiative. Et lorsque l'homme sortit tranquillement de l'infirmerie, il se mordit la lèvre, sérieusement ennuyé. Parce qu'il avait bien compris le message, c'était à lui de faire la leçon à Neliel. Et il allait passer pour le méchant à ses yeux, encore une fois. Pourtant. Il savait qu'Aizen avait raison…

Lorsque Sosuke referma la porte et s'installa à son bureau, il se laissa emporter par les souvenirs. Le fait que les traqueurs n'aient eu aucun scrupule à tuer leurs prises, ou du moins celles qu'ils estimaient ne pas être rentable comme les personnes trop âgées, lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé à Tôsen, il y avait dix ans de cela.

Ce jour-là, les traqueurs leurs avaient tendu une embuscade, dans le bâtiment que lui, Gin et Tôsen comptaient visiter. Ce qu'ils savaient être une bibliothèque, d'ailleurs. Et alors qu'ils feuilletaient les ouvrages, attentifs, pour ne pas abimer des livres déjà éprouvés par la destruction et le temps, les quatre traqueurs leurs étaient tombés dessus.

Tôsen avait toujours été fasciné par la justice, et il était fortement attaché à la notion de bien et de mal. Pour lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la ville basse, les traqueurs étaient l'incarnation même de ces ténèbres. Aussi n'avait-il eu aucun mal à le mettre de son côté, lorsqu'il avait appris que celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie avait été enlevée pour devenir esclave et était finalement morte. Il suffisait de diaboliser un peu et d'utiliser la haine de Tôsen suite à ces évènements pour le convaincre qu'il était un bienfaiteur. Il était devenu ce « bien », cette « justice » qu'il désirait tant. Gin s'en amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup à l'époque, mais ne le montrait jamais ouvertement.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire que la justice n'était pas un massacre en règle des personnes qui n'étaient pas issue de la ville basse. De toute façon Tôsen était fermé à ce sujet. Même s'il pouvait comprendre… Mais il n'aurait réussi qu'à le mettre en colère. Et il avait voulu le garder comme un homme de confiance. Kaname lui était entièrement dévoué. Dévoué à sa justice.

C'est cette approche qui l'avait poussé à hurler et à se débattre, beaucoup plus fortement que lui ou Gin avaient pu le faire. Il se souvenait des remarques désobligeantes qui avaient fait rire Gin, et énerver les traqueurs. Il n'avait jamais oublié la douleur d'un genou enfoncé entre les omoplates, pas plus que la morsure des liens sur ses poignets. Il revoyait Tôsen et Gin immobilisés de la même manière que lui, le quatrième traqueur passant avec des cachets et une bouteille d'eau.

Des tranquillisants. Il y a dix ans, l'artillerie mis à leur disposition n'était pas la même. Il avait été le premier. Il s'était retrouvé sur le dos. Les mains gantées avaient forcé la barrière de sa mâchoire pour introduire le médicament dans sa bouche, avec de l'eau. Puis, on avait maintenu son menton afin de l'empêcher de recracher, et forcer sa tête à partir en arrière. Frotter sa gorge pour l'obliger à déglutir et la gravité avait fait glisser le cachet dans son œsophage.

Le problème qui se posa à eux, fut que Tôsen ne se laissa pas faire. Il se débattait comme un diable hors de sa boite. Même à deux contre lui, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à lui faire avaler les calmants. Et non content de ne pas coopérer, il avait réussi à libérer un de ses bras et à frapper un de ses geôliers avant de déguerpir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre la porte, qu'un des traqueurs avaient sorti un pistolet et tiré.

Gin et lui l'avaient vu s'effondrer lourdement à terre, soudainement silencieux. Son dos s'était teinté petit à petit de rouge. Et la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant que les sédatifs ne fassent leur effet, fut les quatre agresseurs se précipiter vers le corps sans vie. Et quand il s'était réveillé… il était déjà chez son premier « maître »…

Aizen se força à sortir de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher de son bureau. Là, il ouvrit un tiroir, et dévoila le collier qu'il avait porté pendant neuf ans. Il s'en empara et observa un instant le cuir noir réfléchir faiblement la lumière de la pièce. Un léger picotement lui rappela que l'objet comportait néanmoins une bonne part de technologie, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. A la place, il se déplaça pour faire face à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Son regard glissa sur la cité souterraine devant lui, et sur les quelques personnes qui déambulaient encore dans les rues étroites des différents quartiers

Inconsciemment sa main releva le collier qui vint frotter contre ses lèvres et, pensif, Sosuke se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Ichigo là-haut. S'il… s'intéressait un peu aux quelques nouvelles qu'il était susceptible d'obtenir, le concernant. Il ne digérait pas totalement la manière dont il lui avait si brusquement tourné le dos, alors qu'il avait passé plus d'un an à chercher perpétuellement son contact et son attention. Il doutait d'avoir été oublié du jour au lendemain. Ce n'était pas possible.

Un grognement agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aizen préféra se détourner sur une autre préoccupation. Aujourd'hui Nnoitra et Neliel avaient involontairement tué huit personnes dont trois traqueurs. Outre la méfiance qu'ils auraient désormais de la part de leur tortionnaire, et qui n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Les traqueurs reviendraient toujours plus nombreux. Peu de gens avaient des remords à faire enfermer leurs semblables, et Kyo avait lui-même sous-entendu que les « petits-nouveaux » ayant quelques remords, avait le droit à une sorte d'entrainement pour s'y habituer et y devenir insensible. Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait fortement.

Ils pourraient sans doute espérer se débarrasser définitivement de la menace que représentait cette catégorie armée. Il suffisait « simplement » de fermer les accès entre la ville haute et basse. De façon durable. Le temps que la plateforme supérieure réagisse était suffisamment important pour leur permettre d'assurer leurs arrières. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Szayel. Du peu qu'il avait pu constater lorsqu'il était descendu, les ascenseurs marchaient grâce à des panneaux informatiques situés aux deux extrémités. Il y avait moyen de les mettre hors service.

Et alors, il leur suffirait d'éliminer les traqueurs piégés dans la ville basse plus ou moins de la même manière que les trois d'aujourd'hui. Il veillerait néanmoins à ne pas mettre ses hommes en danger et d'avoir le moins de pertes possibles de son côté. La population apprécierait de pouvoir remonter dans les ruines sans craindre d'être emprisonnée, mais elle lui reprocherait tous les individus qu'elle sacrifierait au profit du groupe.

Cette tendance à toujours tout vouloir sans les inconvénients…

Déjà, pour les six personnes mortes, il tairait leur sort jusqu'à ce qu'un membre hypothétique de la famille ne se manifeste. Et il trouverait certainement quelque chose afin d'endormir les méfiances et la peine. Il fallait juste que ça ne soit pas trop souvent. Les gens y verraient quelque chose d'étrange au fur et à mesure et il perdrait leur confiance. Il fallait absolument qu'il évite ça pour le moment. Il devait garder le contrôle.

Aizen s'arrêta en réalisant que la légère sensation de frottement sur ses lèvres venait du collier. Pas spécialement heureux de cette constatation, il balança l'objet sur la surface de son bureau. Il ignora le bruit sourd de l'ornement contre le bois, et posa son avant-bras sur la vitre avant d'y poser son front. Son poing progressivement se serra, comme se refermant sur la ville cachée de Tokyo. Il possédait cette ville et il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses pensées le gêner d'une quelconque façon.

Il avait pour projet de rappeler l'existence de la ville basse aux habitants du haut. Un vœu partagé par la nation d'en bras, en colère et jalouse de savoir tous ce qui lui était inaccessible. Pour ces êtres faibles qui constituaient la majorité de ce monde, il renverserait la ville supérieure. Et il dirigerait cet univers, crée par ses bons soins.

Un éclair traversa son regard et il tourna la tête vers le collier noir. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Ichigo serait probablement très mignon avec ça… A dévorer même.

~~[...]~~

Au volant de sa voiture, Kurosaki frissonna d'un seul coup sans comprendre pourquoi. Une désagréable sensation s'empara de lui, alliée à un sentiment de tristesse. S'il n'était pas le conducteur, il aurait peut être replié les jambes et serrer ses bras autour de son torse, en un signe évident de protection. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel mal être depuis… depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Sosuke, il y a un an et demi maintenant. Il pensait pourtant en avoir fait son deuil.

- Ichigo, est ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête une fraction de seconde, offrant un pauvre sourire à l'invitée présente à ses côtés. L'air inquiet s'accentua plutôt que de disparaitre, et une main vint se poser sur son épaule. La sienne se plaça dessus après avoir lâché le volant et il se força à se détendre pour reprendre une attitude à peu près normale.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu nerveuse… avoua la jeune femme, déjà que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à venir vers toi, je… Je préfère ne pas imaginer comment je vais être avec ton père.

- Ça ira ne t'en fais pas, et puis je serai là.

- Merci. Merci Ichigo.

La jeune femme eut un sourire à son tour, avant de remuer un peu sur le siège passager. Sa main vint se poser sur la cuisse de Kurosaki, alors qu'elle se penchait pour pouvoir déposer un baiser léger sur la joue d'Ichigo qui ne réagit pas. Elle se retira aussitôt après, plaçant ses mains entre ses cuisses, gênée.

- Oh, et ton esclave ? Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le verras pas. La coupa rapidement Ichigo, peu désireux de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'aurais aimé m'excuser auprès de lui.

- Le connaissant, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Devant l'air un peu étonné qui lui répondit, Ichigo éclata de rire. Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, lourde, entre eux deux. Probablement par gêne, la passagère finit par l'accompagner, et son rire raisonna à son tour dans la voiture. Ils finirent par se calmer tout seul, les joues rougies et le regard pétillant. Ichigo se concentra de nouveau sur sa conduite, et la jeune femme soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ton père… ?

- La même chose qu'à moi. Pourquoi as-tu si peur? sourit Kurosaki, amusé par l'anxiété visible de sa passagère. Il ne mord pas tu sais…

- Que tu crois ! s'écria celle-ci, presque indignée, on m'a toujours dit de m'en méfier parce qu'il cachait bien son jeu. En plus nous sommes en retard ! Ton père va être furieux. C'est le genre de chose qui ne se fait pas !

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'attira automatiquement les foudres de son amie qui tapa sur son épaule, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Lui comme elle le savait très bien. Elle croisa alors les bras, se mettant à bouder purement et simplement et il la laissa faire. Lui préféra laisser son regard errer sur le paysage qui défilait et, au loin, il reconnu le manoir Kurosaki.

- Soit heureuse, nous sommes arrivés.

- Quoi, déjà ? couina la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ricana. Il tourna pour que la voiture se retrouve devant les grilles d'entrée de la propriété. Il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit le carreau de sa portière afin d'atteindre ce qui lui permettrait de les ouvrir. Il lui suffisait désormais d'attendre un tout petit peu. Il était presque impatient de retrouver sa famille. Non, erreur. Il était impatient tout court.

- Ichigo… ? commença sa passagère, d'une voix blanche.

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que c'est normal, ça ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil, et tourna la tête pour voir ce que pointait la passagère du doigt. Il plissa les yeux. A travers les fenêtres il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose onduler. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer vers le manoir après avoir réalisé que ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire des flammes, il fut arrêté par une main posée sur la sienne.

- Non ! souffla-t-elle simplement, suppliante.

Le jeune homme tourna vers elle un visage livide et meurtrier de s'être ainsi fait stopper dans son élan. La passagère n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer sa réponse : une lourde explosion attira leur attention. La porte du manoir avait volé et la bâtisse entière était désormais la proie des flammes. Le cœur des deux jeunes gens rata un battement.

- … Non ! hurla Ichigo

Et sans plus réfléchir, son pied écrasa l'accélérateur. La voiture fit un bond en avant dans un crissement de pneu.

* * *

><p>Je pense que vous aurez compris vers qui se dirigera le prochain chapitre ;p!<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu ;p!  
>Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	20. Livre II Ch 4

**Master and Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen**  
>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Leikkona et Scorpio-no-Caro pour la bêta-lecture !

**Résumé**:  
><em>Livre II<em>:  
>La ville haute prospère au rythme des évènements. Son homologue cachée attends son heure, patiente. Et lorsque les bonnes personnes viennent bouleverser l'échiquier mis en place, les choses ne font que se précipiter.<p>

**J'ai constaté que beaucoup de fautes m'avait échappées dans ma précipitation à poster le précédent chapitre. Je suis repassée derrière pour les corriger. Je m'en excuse platement.**

* * *

><p><em>Réponse à la review anonyme<em>:

_Sunny_: Oui en effet, c'est la deuxième fois que le manoir se fait cramer! (et promis, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!) et toutes les "explications" arrivent ici ;p  
>Une idée quant à la passagère ^^? Je peux savoir laquelle si c'est pas indiscret? *curieuse*<p>

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><em>- Non ! souffla-t-elle simplement, suppliante.<em>

_Le jeune homme tourna vers elle un visage livide et meurtrier de s'être ainsi fait stopper dans son élan. La passagère n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer sa réponse : une lourde explosion attira leur attention. La porte du manoir avait volé et la bâtisse entière était désormais la proie des flammes. Le cœur des deux jeunes gens rata un battement._

_- … Non ! hurla Ichigo_

_Et sans plus réfléchir, son pied écrasa l'accélérateur. La voiture fit un bond en avant dans un crissement de pneu._

**Livre II **– Faces cachées  
><em>Chapitre 4<em>

Quelques mois auparavant, à l'appartement d'Ichigo :

Il vivait désormais seul et devait bien avouer que ça avait été une sensation plutôt étrange dans un premier temps. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un endroit grand, trop grand pour un seul occupant. Pourtant il avait décidé de continuer à y vivre, même pendant les vacances, plutôt que de retourner au manoir familial.

Lorsque le jeune homme se leva ce jour-là, ce fut un peu morose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, et soupira en voyant qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Sachant très bien qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se redressa sur son lit, se mit à genoux pour ouvrir les fenêtres et laisser la fraicheur entrer dans la pièce. La couverture installée sur ses épaules, il croisa les bras sur le rebord et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt ans. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que Sosuke était parti, que… qu'il l'avait laissé, aux portes de la ville basse. Il se souvenait en avoir eu gros sur le cœur pendant le reste de la journée, malgré les efforts déployés par sa famille pour le faire penser à autre chose. Mais il était difficile de laisser une personne partir, alors qu'on venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir pour elle. Surtout alors qu'il aurait pu faire le choix, beaucoup plus simple, de le contraindre de rester à ses côtés.

Un choix auquel il n'avait pu se résoudre, bien évidemment. Forcer la main n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Alors… Oui bien sûr, il avait espéré, prié, pour que Sosuke se décide un jour à faire demi-tour et à revenir vers lui. Il avait cru qu'en dépit des phrases assassines et l'attitude froide de son esclave à son encontre, celui-ci pouvait l'aimer, même un petit peu. Mais au bout d'un an sans avoir de nouvelle, il avait fini par se résigner. Sosuke ne reviendrait probablement jamais à ses côtés, mais il n'arrivait pas à en faire le deuil. Il n'arrivait pas, même encore maintenant, à le sortir complètement de sa vie.

Et il désespérait alors que, presque tous les matins, il se réveillait en sueur, les sens éveillés et le bas ventre douloureusement brûlant. Il gardait la trace toute la matinée de la sensation de mèches soyeuses dans lesquelles il enfouissait ses doigts. Il frissonnait, lorsqu'il se souvenait de quelle façon il explorait le corps offert d'Aizen, de la manière dont ses gémissements raisonnaient délicieusement à ses oreilles.

Puis… Il l'écoutait haleter de leurs précédents jeux avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de le pénétrer. La plupart du temps, Sosuke ne portait pas son collier. Il avait simplement la tenue qu'il lui avait toujours connu et qui finissait par disparaitre miraculeusement. Des fois il réalisait que, non content d'avoir la bande en cuir autour du cou, son esclave était attaché par la chaîne qu'il portait toujours. Parfois simplement attachée l'anneau en fer, d'autre entravant les mains et les poignets. Cela ne le freinait pourtant pas. Il en profitait même. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus d'arriver à ce genre de fantasmes.

Ichigo grogna, alors que son sexe se rappelait gentiment à lui. Le simple fait d'y faire allusion suffisait désormais à allumer un brasier dans son être. Il serra les dents alors qu'une de ses mains se déplaçait et posa son front sur le bras resté devant lui. Bientôt, il se retrouva gêné face au plaisir coupable qui ne tarda pas à l'envahir.

Presque immédiatement, l'image d'Aizen lui vint à l'esprit. Coincé entre lui et le mur, les jambes passées de chaque côté de sa taille et la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il cherchait son souffle. Ichigo empêcha de justesse un râle de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'imaginait posséder une nouvelle fois cette chimère.

La respiration du jeune homme se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée. Il en vint bientôt à refermer sa bouche sur son bras libre pour s'obliger au silence face à la puissance de son imagination et la réaction physique et inévitable.

- … Bon sang ! siffla-t-il entre ces dents, après avoir lâché son bras.

Ichigo ferma un instant les yeux, attendant que sa respiration revienne à la normale. En ouvrant à demi les paupières, il posa le regard sur son sperme qui maculait sa main, et son pyjama. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir ce genre de rêves osés de plus en plus fréquemment, il en avait rougi. Fortement rougi. Il se souvenait de la gêne intense, de l'impression de souiller Aizen par ces fantasmes dignes de ce qu'il avait pu subir avec ses premiers maîtres. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait interprété.

Aujourd'hui… cela ne lui faisait plus rien du tout. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était normal. Si Sosuke avait encore été à ses côtés, il n'aurait probablement pas osé faire un dixième de ce qu'il rêvait. Mais il ne ressentait plus aucune honte à ce désir presque permanant qui le hantait. Il déplorait simplement de ne pas parvenir à passer à autre chose, malgré ses essais.

Quelque peu amer, il se releva et rejoignit la salle de bain. Son pyjama parti directement au sale et il en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude lui permit de se détendre un tout petit peu et il ferma les yeux en laissant le liquide couler librement le long de son corps. Lavé, il enfila un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un jean et prit son petit déjeuner. Puis il quitta l'appartement.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris d'aller régulièrement se balader, sans but précis, simplement pour se vider la tête. Les mains dans les poches il descendit les escaliers et franchit le hall. Il salua au passage le concierge d'un signe de la main et rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut, au niveau des interphones une jeune femme qui hésitait manifestement à appuyer sur le bouton devant son nom.

- Je peux vous aider ?

La demoiselle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant. Une des invités lorsqu'il avait passé sa semaine chez Uryû, et qui lui avait mené une vie pas possible. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux deux et la jeune femme se passa une main dans son opulente chevelure brune, faisant tinter les boucles d'oreille. Elle était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, devenu méfiant.

- Miwa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fit Kurosaki, clairement sur la défensive.

- Bonjour Ichigo… Peut-on discuter un peu ? Je te promets que je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de ton temps.

L'étudiant haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme semblait quelque peu nerveuse, bien loin du comportement qu'elle avait lorsqu'il avait passé cette semaine au manoir Ishida. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ce n'était pas son style d'être aussi méprisant avec les autres.

- Je vais me promener, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

- Merci, souffla Miwa, qui lui emboita le pas.

Le jeune homme enfouit de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et commença à remonter la rue, la demoiselle à ses côtés. Le silence les accompagna au début et Ichigo ne chercha pas à le chasser. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans se soucier que Miwa le suive ou non. Celle-ci tritura ses doigts un moment avant d'inspirer et de se lancer.

- Uryû ne sais pas que je suis ici… Je… Il faut que vous cessiez vos querelles ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un malentendu !

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça.

- Mais vous êtes tous les deux tellement borné. Il suffirait que l'un de vous fasse le premier pas !

Ichigo ne daigna pas répondre, et la jeune femme soupira. Le silence retomba entre eux deux, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un petit parc proche. Néanmoins Miwa ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner, elle baissa juste un peu la voix. Le parc était plus fréquenté et elle ne tenait pas à ce que leur discussion soit entendue.

- L'atmosphère chez les Ishida est tellement pesante… Tu n'as pas idée des répercussions que tout cela a.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi que tu racontes ça. C'est à mon père que tu devrais faire ton beau discours.

- Ne soit pas idiot… murmura la demoiselle, tu es le seul vers qui je peux me tourner. Tu es le seul qui prend un peu de temps pour m'écouter.

Ichigo s'arrêta près de la fontaine centrale du parc. Miwa fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de l'imiter et de se tourner vers lui. Lentement, elle s'assit sur le rebord en pierre, dos à l'eau, et plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, elle battit doucement des jambes et attendit qu'Ichigo soit suffisamment près d'elle pour reprendre.

- T'es pourtant la fiancée d'Uryû non ? Il est le premier vers qui tu aurais due te tourner.

- Oui enfin… en théorie. Cela fait des mois qu'il refuse de me voir. Il me dit être trop occupé par les affaires familiales pour pouvoir m'écouter.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas plus chef que moi.

La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire et Ichigo compris qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Il imaginait mal le Quincy à la tête d'une organisation, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace à l'idée. Il n'avait plus vraiment de mal à comprendre d'où venait cette « invasion » de la part des Ishida sur le domaine médical de sa famille.

- Ryûken est mort dans un accident de la route, lui confirma bientôt Miwa, Je me souviens que c'était un homme froid et effrayant. Il n'a jamais été proche d'Uryû, on a même du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse être son père. Mais il prenait soin de lui, de loin.

- Je crois que je peux deviner en partie. Et donc, c'est lui qui gère tout maintenant. Je me disais bien que je ne le voyais plus à la fac…

La demoiselle pencha légèrement la tête. Ichigo semblait quelque peu indifférent à tout ça pour le moment. Il était vrai que lui et Ishida fréquentait la même université mais, depuis leur dispute, ils ne se voyaient qu'en de très rares occasions. En réalité, le jeune homme voulait simplement ne pas trop penser à cette époque-là. Parce que, ironiquement, ça le ramenait toujours à une autre personne qui avait disparue de sa vie. Encore une fois.

Être morne sur cette année passée était aussi un moyen implicite de faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Et donc passer à autre chose. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait rayer totalement ces trois cent soixante-cinq jours de sa mémoire. Il pouvait simplement en limiter l'impact sur le moment présent.

- Il n'est pas tout seul. Il a un conseil pour l'épauler dans ses décisions tu sais. Qui essaye aussi de l'influencer, plus ou moins.

- Le seul qui pourrait l'aider, en dehors de toi c'est son esclave et tu le sais. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Chad ? Il est encore moins écouté que moi… Il a préféré se murer dans le silence.

Miwa soupira et Ichigo se sentit mal devant sa détresse apparente. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle dont le visage restait baissé. La jeune femme ne broncha pas, secoua la tête avant de redresser un peu le haut de son corps.

- Je veux juste que cette situation cesse. Des tas de gens vont subir le contrecoup de ce conflit, autant de ton côté que du mien, commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, avant de tourner le visage vers lui, l'air en colère. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que ma famille est mise dans le lot.

- Miwa…

- Et puisque personne n'a l'air décidé à se bouger, il a bien fallu que je me résigne à faire tout le travail.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire devant cette réaction. Il retrouvait un peu la Miwa qu'il avait rencontré au manoir. Sa main se serra un peu plus sur l'épaule de la demoiselle et il inspira, peu certain de choisir la bonne voie pour le coup. Mais il ne pouvait rester indifférent à ce sentiment qui animait la jeune femme contre lui et aussi à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Je veux bien en parler avec mon père. Cependant, je ne te promets rien, souffla t-il finalement.

Miwa se tourna vers lui, l'air franchement surprise. Son regard s'illumina et elle se jeta contre lui. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le cou et Ichigo par réflexe, passa les siens autour de la taille. Une litanie de « _merci_ » parvint à ses oreilles, entrecoupée de sanglots. Il attendit quelques minutes que la jeune femme se calme d'elle-même et s'éloigne. Elle sécha ses larmes et murmura un « _désolé_ » gênée.

- Merci. Avec un peu de chance, tout ça s'arrêtera et on reviendra comme avant. Ou presque.

- Rien n'est fait.

- Je sais ! Mais je veux y croire.

Miwa se redressa et se pencha un peu pour le remercier de l'avoir écouter et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Avant que l'étudiant n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparue en courant et il se retrouva seul, une fois de plus. Ichigo soupira, se releva à son tour et reprit sa marche, pensif.

~~[…]~~

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, les fêtes de noël venaient de se terminer et Ichigo avait des contacts de plus en plus réguliers avec Miwa. Il avait effectivement abordé le sujet avec Isshin qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était sceptique. Il se méfiait de la jeune femme, et avait expliqué à son fils qu'il n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'elle soit envoyée avec des buts beaucoup moins noble et qu'elle jouait donc la comédie. Du coup la situation en était un peu au point mort pour celle-ci qui naviguait entre son fiancé et le jeune homme.

Il s'était contenté de lui annoncer que pour le moment son père ne voulait pas discuter. Il l'avait vu accuser le coup mais finir par hocher la tête. Elle comprenait quelque part les réticences de sa famille à son égard. Elle s'était contentée de le remercier une nouvelle fois pour avoir transmis son message et elle était repartie.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas cessé de se fréquenter pour autant. Miwa était la personne qu'il voyait le plus en dehors de son établissement. Vu qu'Orihime était désormais accaparée par Grimmjow, il avait laissé le petit couple, maintenant officiel, tranquille. S'il appréciait le temps passé à ses côtés (la jeune femme lui avait révélé un aspect beaucoup plus agréable de sa personnalité), il gardait néanmoins une certaine distance. Au cas où.

La demoiselle, parfois, lui parlait de Sosuke. Elle s'étonnait de ne jamais le voir dans son sillage, là où Chad était omniprésent aux côtés d'Uryû. Elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois vouloir s'excuser auprès de lui pour son comportement, ayant eu un aperçu de ce qu'il avait pu subir, lors de ses rares altercations avec les Ishida.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où la jeune femme arriva quelque peu en retard. Elle s'excusa d'une voix faible, la tête baissée. Et lorsqu'Ichigo passa sa main sous le menton pour relever son visage, il vit immédiatement la trace rouge sur sa joue. Le regard vert de son amie était terne et Ichigo serra les dents en relâchant sa prise.

- Uryû t'as…

- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai simplement été un peu trop insistante… Ichigo s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils, ennuyé, mais ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il lui tendit le bras et Miwa le serra presque timidement, se laissant entrainer à travers les rues de la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle riait aux éclats. Le soir même, ennuyé, Ichigo téléphonait à son père pour lui demander d'accorder sa chance à la jeune femme. Isshin exigea seulement un petit délai, afin de mener sa propre enquête. Ichigo n'insista pas, conscient qu'il abusait ici de son statut d'héritier de la famille.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, en cette fin de janvier, que son père l'avait rappelé pour lui donner une date. Il l'avait au passage félicité d'avoir réussi à attirer la jeune femme dans ses filets, et lui avait demandé quand, au juste, lui et Masaki deviendraient grands-parents. Miwa, à côté de lui à ce moment-là le vit serrer les poings et devenir rouge. Sans comprendre elle l'entendit se mettre à insulter son père avant que le rire tonitruant d'Isshin ne résonne, coupé par son fils.

- Miwa, tu devrais commencer à te préparer, lui avait-il soufflé après s'être calmé.

- A quel sujet ?

- Dans deux jours, tu rencontreras mon père.

Il y avait eu un silence. Puis les épaules de Miwa s'étaient relâchées et un air soulagé s'était peint sur les traits de la jeune femme. Elle souffla un « _merci_ » et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Ichigo l'observa un moment baigner dans son euphorie, avant qu'elle ne palisse brusquement et se tourne vers lui, horrifiée.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

~~[…]~~

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Ichigo tourna la clé. Le moteur lui répondit immédiatement et il s'amusa un instant à le faire vrombir. Il avait passé son permis juste avant la rentrée scolaire, quelques mois après s'être séparé de Sosuke. Acheter sa voiture avait été une formalité, mais il ne s'en servait que rarement. Il avait toujours préféré les balades à pieds. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un cas un peu particulier.

Miwa pris place à ses côtés et attacha sa ceinture avec un petit soupir. Ichigo l'imita avant de passer la première et de sortir du garage pour rejoindre la circulation. Beaucoup de voitures étaient entièrement automatiques. Lui préférait les manuelles. La sensation n'en était que plus grisante encore, du moins selon lui.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, un lourd frisson remontait son échine et bien malgré lui il se crispa. Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi l'image de Sosuke lui vient à l'esprit et une sensation étrange s'empara de son être. Sans trop de surprise, cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Miwa qui pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiète.

- Ichigo, est ce que ça va ?

~~[…]~~

Les yeux dans le vide, Ichigo regarda l'ambulance partir à toute vitesses, les sirènes hurlantes, avec Yuzu et Karin à l'intérieur. Derrière lui, les pompiers étaient en train de combattre l'incendie qui ravageait le manoir, mais la bâtisse, à l'heure actuelle, lui importait peu. Un des pompiers s'approcha de lui et posa avec précaution sa main sur le haut du dos.

- Monsieur ? Vous devriez les suivre. Vous devez être soigné, vous aussi, essaya-t-il d'une voix douce puisque ne sachant pas comment le jeune homme allait réagir.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas plus. Il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsque la déflagration avait soufflé la maison. Il s'était précipité pour tirer sa famille de là. Ses deux petites sœurs avait été trouvées les premières et tirées de là. Miwa, pendant ce temps avait appelé les secours avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider à placer les deux fillettes à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle l'avait aussi accompagné pour rechercher ses parents.

Lui comme elle en avait récoltés des blessures et des brûlures un peu partout. Ichigo s'était retrouvé torse-nu, ayant enlevé son tee-shirt qui brûlait. Il avait vu comme au ralentit les secours arriver en fanfare et prendre le relais, avant que la jeune femme ne l'attire sur le côté pour les laisser travailler en paix.

- Monsieur ?

- Je m'en occupe, intervient Miwa, après avoir adressé un signe de la tête à l'homme.

Le pompier s'éclipsa, perplexe, et les mains de la demoiselle se posèrent sur ses épaules. Alors, seulement, il tourna la tête vers elle, et son air complètement perdu provoqua un frisson chez la jeune femme. Elle déglutit, et se força à arborer un léger sourire, se voulant rassurante, protectrice. Ses mains glissèrent des épaules sur le bras sur lequel elles se resserrèrent et tirèrent.

- Viens Ichigo, nous allons les suivre.

- Je…

- Il faut que tu y ailles. Je reste à tes côtés, ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme déglutit, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Comme un fantôme il se laissa tirer vers sa voiture, restée en retrait. Miwa l'installa du côté passager, avant de prendre le volant. Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence. Un silence pesant. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la route, la jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix d'Ichigo, trop basse.

- Tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone, s'il te plait ?

- O… Oui. Fouille dans la poche avant de mon sac.

Elle entendit Ichigo renifler alors qu'il mettait la main sur l'objet recherchait. Le jeune homme eut besoin de quelques minutes pour s'habituer à cet appareil qui n'était pas le sien (son portable était sur le meuble dans l'entrée de son appartement), mais il finit par mettre le téléphone contre son oreille. Les deux sonneries lui permirent de se reprendre un peu, avant qu'une voix féminine ne décroche, apparemment méfiante.

- Tante Aleyna, souffla-t-il, et il entendit un gros silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ichigo chéri ! fit celle ci, en le reconnaissant. Si ta voix n'avait pas été aussi peu assurée j'aurais été ravie de t'entendre me donner de tes nouvelles. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je… L'hôpital de Tokyo…

- J'arrive, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide, avant de raccrocher.

Reposant l'appareil, Kurosaki se mura de nouveau dans le silence. La jeune femme arriva finalement au centre médical. Rapidement, elle sortit du véhicule, suivie d'Ichigo, et ils rejoignirent l'accueil puis la salle d'attente. Il ne pouvait plus faire que ça désormais, attendre. Sur place, ils purent également se faire soigner le torse de l'étudiant devint blanc, recouvert par un nombre impressionnant de bandages.

Une, deux, trois heures… sans que les médecins ne puissent se prononcer sur l'état de la famille Kurosaki. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Aleyna, suivie de son fils, tout deux habillés avec les couleurs du Clan. La femme se précipita sur son neveu en le voyant, le prenant contre elle pour le rassurer et l'encourager. Shiro resta en retrait, tout comme Miwa, étrangère.

Quelques heures plus tard, un des membres du personnel vint les voir. Son air ennuyé informa les quatre personnes que les nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonnes. Si Masaki et Isshin n'avait pas survécu, probablement tués sur le coup par le souffle de l'explosion, les deux fillettes n'y avaient pas non plus réchappées, malgré les tentatives pour les sauver. Le monoxyde de carbone les avaient étouffés et les brûlures avait finalement eut raison d'elles.

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle. Aleyna regarda Ichigo dont les yeux fixaient le vide, et elle le secoua légèrement.

- Va les voir, fit-elle, devant son air interrogateur.

Ichigo obéit, comme un automate.

~~[…]~~

C'est avec précaution qu'Ichigo poussa la porte de la chambre où reposait sa famille. Silencieusement, il se déplaça pour rejoindre deux des quatre lits de la pièce et il s'installa entre, ce qui lui permit de refermer ses mains sur celles, désormais glacées, de ses sœurs. Il les serra avec force et ferma les yeux. Alors seulement, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues alors qu'il demandait pardon à ses sœurs. Pour ne pas avoir été là. Pour ne pas être parvenu à les protéger.

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Il ne sentit la présence de Miwa que lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour la voir postée au pied des lits.

- Ichigo, je suis désolée.

- Désolé ? De quoi ?

- Je crois… Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

La jeune femme porta ses mains à son visage et elle se mit à pleurer, elle aussi. D'abord interdit, le jeune homme lâcha lentement ses sœurs pour se redresser. Quelques pas seulement le séparaient de la demoiselle inconsolable et il dût faire un effort pour ne pas se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

- Comment ça, de ta faute ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et se mit à lui raconter. Que la famille d'Ishida avait vu d'un très mauvais œil qu'elle se mêle à leurs affaires, ce qui lui avait valu bon nombres de remarques méprisantes et de gestes violents. Que les Quincy avaient finis par réaliser, il y a une semaine environ, qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui à discuter. Qu'Uryû lui avait tout d'abord demandé d'arrêter et avait menacé de rompre leurs fiançailles et de s'attaquer à ses propres parents. Qu'elle avait refusé et tenter une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison.

Elle lui apprit aussi qu'Ishida avait bel et bien rompu leur « lien » et l'avait en quelque sorte renié, et lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse discrète. Selon lui, le conseil aurait demandé à ce qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi, car devenue trop gênante, et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle cesse son petit jeu. Et qu'elle avait refusé une seconde fois, même si elle avait brisés tous les ponts qui la reliaient encore à la famille de l'Est. Parce qu'elle voulait croire en sa chance avec les Kurosaki. Parce qu'elle pensait que, comme Ishida était contre l'idée d'une telle attaque, elle était tranquille.

- Ils… ont dû apprendre que je viendrai chez toi et… Ils se sont probablement dit qu'ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups.

Miwa tomba à genoux et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Ichigo ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement et, sans trop s'en rendre compte, il referma ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en une étreinte protectrice, rassurante.

- Tu comprendras… Que si c'est le cas, ce que tu désirais est impossible.

- Je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils iraient jusque-là, je te jure !

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Miwa resta silencieuse, n'en ayant en réalité aucune idée. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Aleyna et de Shiro. Ichigo se redressa brusquement et pâlit lorsqu'il vit la mine défaite des deux nouveaux arrivants. La jeune femme se redressa à son tour et essaya de calmer ses pleurs et de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

- Ichigo, mon petit… commença Aleyna, gênée.

- Ma tante ! Mes parents…

- Je viens d'identifier Isshin et Masaki… Je suis désolé.

Il y eut un temps et Ichigo sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes une nouvelle fois. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser, celles-ci coulaient librement sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de toutes les conséquences de cet évènement. Sa tante vient immédiatement le serrer contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux et étouffant les sanglots que son neveu laissait parfois échapper. Sans un mot, elle défit sa veste aux armoiries de la famille et le posa sur les épaules d'Ichigo qui ne réagit pas. Derrière elle, Shiro soupira.

- Le roi est mort. Vive le roi. Murmura-t-il, amer malgré tout.

~~[…]~~

Les funérailles de sa famille furent… grandioses. Ichigo aurait préféré éviter tout ce cirque. Il se tenait debout, droit, devant les cercueils, drapé dans sa tenue noire sur lequel avait été cousu la fameuse lune, emblème des Kurosaki. Le regard froid qu'il arborait aujourd'hui avait dissuadé quiconque de s'attarder à ses côtés pour autre chose que les habituelles et coutumières condoléances.

Les yeux ambre se tournèrent vers sa tante, dont le visage baissé attestait du second coup dur qu'elle était en train d'encaisser. A ses côtés, Shiro, beaucoup moins touché (ou du moins ne le montrant pas), essayait de la consoler comme il le pouvait. Le discours qu'Ichigo prononça fut bref. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour rendre hommage à sa famille. Le Clan Kurosaki ne lui en tint pas rigueur, partageant la douleur de leur nouveau chef de famille. Les obligations remplies, il se replia vers un espace plus calme. Ichigo ouvrit immédiatement la lourde veste qui symbolisait sa nouvelle position.

- Ta majesté… entendit-il dans son dos

- Que veux-tu, Shiro ?

- Savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

Ichigo se tourna vers son cousin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais le visage de son vis-à-vis était sérieux, pour une fois.

- Tu connais la règle des familles nobles, reprit Shiro, maintenant que tu es à la tête de la branche principale… Et que moi j'hériterai de la branche secondaire. Tu sais qu'on va devoir bosser ensemble, mon Roi ? Je veux savoir où on va.

- Parce que tu t'intéressais à la question avant ?

- Non, si tu pouvais éviter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ça m'arrangerait.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je vais suivre les traces de mon père, et c'est tout.

Shiro hocha lentement la tête, peut-être pas spécialement ravi de cette réponse, bien trop vague à son goût. Il croisa les bras sur le torse et renifla, un peu méprisant. Un temps et il retrouvait son sourire caractéristique, mauvais. Il plissa les yeux et murmura « Et par rapport à cet incendie ? » et pour son plus grand plaisir, il vit son cousin perdre ses couleurs et le fusiller du regard.

- Il n'était pas accidentel, n'est-ce pas ? susurra t-il, amusé.

- Parfois tu devrais apprendre à te taire.

- Hou, tu es effrayant comme ça, Majesté.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit Miwa, restée loin de la foule. Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle le vit et passa ses bras autour de son torse quand il fut suffisamment proche. Le jeune homme pencha la tête, inspirant le parfum de la demoiselle.

- Je suis désolé, Ichigo, tellement désolé, murmura la jeune femme.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Laisse-moi rester avec toi… Je t'épaulerai du mieux que je peux, je te le jure.

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses bras vinrent se refermer sur la taille du corps contre le sien. Fort, le plus fortement possible. Peut être faisait-il mal à la jeune femme mais il en avait tellement besoin, et elle ne lui disait rien. Il se contenta d'inspirer profondément et de se laisser bercer par le léger mouvement initié par Miwa, l'apaisant lentement mais surement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les silhouettes des personnes rassemblées, certaines, même, tournées vers lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du cocon crée par son amie, puis il se redressa.

- Es-tu certaine de le supporter ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine…

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent avec un sourire triste. L'étreinte d'Ichigo se fit plus forte, plus protectrice. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais au vu des circonstances il doutait de pouvoir supporter la solitude. D'un accord tacite, lui et elle formait désormais un « couple ».

* * *

><p>Nooon on ne tape pas l'auteur!<br>Elle vous réserve une petite surprise au prochain chapitre!

Merci de me suivre et de me lire ;p

Rendez-vous dans une semaine et demie!


	21. Livre II Ch 5

**Master and Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen**  
>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Leikkona et Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews anonymes:<span>

_Tisha_: Et oui, on surveille plus et paf! tout pars en sucette, surtout avec ces persos .!  
>Merci pour tes compliments *-* ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant!<p>

_Sunny_: Si j'essaye de faire les _puppy eyes_, j'ai une chance de t'attendrir? Non? bon, j'aurais tenté!  
>Mais au moins j'ai réussi à te surprendre ^^! *se fait trucider à son tour*<br>Je pense que la surprise va beaucoup plaire oui! j'espère en tout cas! Et pour Shiro... 8D je lui réserve un rôle! ahah!

**Merci pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

><p><em>Du coin de l'œil, il vit les silhouettes des personnes rassemblées, certaines, même, tournées vers lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du cocon crée par son amie, puis il se redressa.<em>

_- Es-tu certaine de le supporter ?_

_- Tu oublies que j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine…_

_Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent avec un sourire triste. L'étreinte d'Ichigo se fit plus forte, plus protectrice. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais au vu des circonstances il doutait de pouvoir supporter la solitude. D'un accord tacite, lui et elle formait désormais un « couple »._

**Livre II **– Faces cachées  
><em>Chapitre 5<br>_

Perplexe, Aizen suivait Szayel dans le dédale de couloir de Las Noches. Le scientifique était venu le chercher quelques minutes plus tôt, excité comme une puce, pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi à mettre au point une chose qui allait « assurément lui plaire ». Ainsi donc avait-il lâché tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le suivre. L'autre homme sautillait presque et Sosuke aurait pu jurer l'entendre siffloter. Voilà qui avait eu le mérite d'attiser sa curiosité : Il était rare que Szayel soit d'aussi bonne humeur. Sa dernière trouvaille devait donc vraiment être à la hauteur.

Le scientifique s'arrêta et invita Aizen à entrer en premier à l'intérieur de son laboratoire. Il se retrouva dans une grande pièce blanche, meublée en tout et pour tout de fauteuils. Au fond était visible un dispositif noir. Au sol et contre le mur se trouvait une console. Le scientifique se précipita vers celle-ci et pianota pendant qu'Aizen s'installait. Il y eut un léger bruit, avant que le système qui se trouvait par terre ne s'allume et qu'une image ne soit projetée face aux deux hommes.

Bientôt le son suivit et, même si la qualité n'était pas irréprochable, Sosuke dut souligner la performance. Szayel vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, silencieux. Il attendait son verdict.

- Pour l'instant je ne suis parvenu à pirater qu'une seule des chaînes de la ville supérieure, souffla le scientifique, devant le silence du dirigeant. Progressivement j'arriverai à en débloquer d'autre, lorsque j'aurais reçu plus de matériel de la part de Kyo.

- Nous avons désormais les bases, c'est l'essentiel.

Aizen eut un sourire et le scientifique sentit une immense fierté l'envahir. Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur les images et le léger sourire de Sosuke se fana lorsqu'il reconnu les personnes à l'écran. Szayel haussa un sourcil avant de tourner son attention vers le noble aux cheveux roux et au regard ambre qui parlait. A ses côtés, une jeune femme serrait son bras.

Le journaliste le présenta comme étant le nouveau leader de la famille Kurosaki et questionnait Ichigo sur ses projets. Visiblement mal à l'aise, celui-ci répondait le plus brièvement possible, jusqu'à écourter la « conversation », prétextant une affaire urgente pour s'éclipser dans une voiture. La caméra resta braquée jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparaisse de leur vue. Alors seulement, le journaliste enchaîna sur un autre sujet, sans la moindre importance pour eux.

- Oh, Ichigo, ne me dit pas que tu as foncé dans un piège aussi gros… murmura Sosuke.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Szayel put le voir froncer les sourcils et les poings. Comme il commençait à bien le connaître, il pouvait affirmer que le dirigeant était désormais agacé. Par précaution, il s'éloigna un petit peu lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement de colère et préféra éteindre le dispositif.

- Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire, siffla l'autre homme en se redressant.

- Aizen-sama ?

- Je te laisse à ton travail Szayel, appelle moi lorsque tu auras du nouveau.

Et avant que le scientifique n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Sosuke avait déjà disparu pour retourner à son bureau. Il considérait en effet la jeune femme comme une « mauvaise nouvelle ». Il avait parfaitement reconnu Miwa au premier coup d'œil et il se souvenait de son comportement au manoir Ishida. Une petite imbécile insignifiante, qui n'avait nullement sa place aux côtés du jeune homme.

A bien y réfléchir, ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle autre fille que sa réaction aurait été similaire. Plus encore que ce soit « elle » en particulier, c'était le fait d'avoir été « remplacé », en quelque sorte, qui l'agaçait. Parce qu'il avait compté sur le fait qu'Ichigo reste seul. Les rougissements lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près, le comportement ambigu qu'il avait toujours adopté à son encontre, le baiser qu'il avait reçu. Autant de chose qui devait lui assurer la « fidélité » de Kurosaki. Avec ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, indépendant de sa volonté mais qui l'arrangeait quelque part, Ichigo n'aurait pas dû avoir la force de se relever.

Et voilà qu'on venait de lui démontrer que non content d'avoir trouvé à s'entourer, il semblait avoir remonté la pente depuis un moment déjà.

C'est dans un claquement qu'il referma la porte de son bureau, sur laquelle il s'adossa. Lentement il se passa une main sur le visage, puis se dirigea vers le téléphone jusqu'à s'en saisir. Une personne qui pourrait le renseigner un peu plus sur tout ce foutoir qui était en train de se dérouler là-haut. Gin. Dont la voix se calma immédiatement en sentant l'humeur massacrante de son interlocuteur.

- J'pense savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles… fit-il néanmoins amusé. Mais les évènements sont trop récents pour que j'puisse t'fournir tous les éléments.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça sera mieux que rien.

- Maaah… La branche principale des Kurosaki a été décimée, suite à un incendie qui s'rait accidentel, commença Gin, un peu hésitant. Toujours est-il qu'Ichigo est l'nouveau chef de famille. Il a d'mandé une enquête par rapport à cet accident.

- Il pense plutôt à un meurtre… Ce n'est pas très difficile de deviner qui il soupçonne.

Gin eut un ricanement. Bientôt il lui apprit qu'Ichigo aidait la police au mieux et qu'ils étaient, effectivement, en train de pencher vers la piste d'un assassinat. Qui remonterait bel et bien au Quincy. Cependant, cela semblait être un complot décidé contre l'avis des Ishida, d'après les informations récupérées par Matsumoto.

- Si le maître de famille est incapable de tenir ses hommes, ils ne vont pas faire long feu, marmonna Aizen, pensif.

- On verra si ton cher maître adoré s'en sort aussi bien qu'son père.

- Sincèrement ? Il est très mal parti.

- Vraiment ? Comment tu l'sais ?

- Je connais « mon cher maître adoré », fit Sosuke, agacé, et le simple fait que l'ancienne fiancée du Quincy soit à ses côtés en est une preuve.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Gin n'éclate de rire. Si Aizen n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvaise humeur, Ichimaru l'aurait probablement nargué sur ce qu'il savait être de la jalousie, mais lui apprit que les Quincy n'avaient pas semblé réagir à cette « nouvelle ». La discussion fut néanmoins écourtée, l'esclave ne possédant pas plus d'informations utiles. Aizen s'apprêta à le saluer pour raccrocher, lorsque son bras droit eut une exclamation avant de reprendre, enjoué.

- C'est une information qui ne t'est pas nécessaire, maaah, vu qu'elle concerne Kurosaki, elle t'intéressera p'têtre.

- Je t'écoute…

- En fouillant un peu dans l'passé de not' chère famille, figure toi qu'Rangiku a trouvé une information intéressante, commença Gin. T'savais qu'Isshin était un ancien traqueur ? L'choc !

L'esclave repartit à rire, mais Sosuke accusa le coup. Un sourire mauvais finit par étirer ses lèvres. Quel dommage que le père d'Ichigo ne soit plus de ce monde… ou, plutôt, quelle chance pour lui qu'Aizen n'ait pas eu accès à cette information avant. Il était persuadé que les enfants n'étaient pas au courant de ce passé. Il aurait pu utiliser tout ça pour faire pression. Tant pis.

- C'n'est pas tout, continua son bras droit, ignorant ses pensées, il a arrêté à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. Apparemment, il aurait été motivé par une jeune esclave capturée. Masaki.

- Sa famille a dû être ravie…

- Aucune idée, L'a pas dû leur laissé l'choix. Ils se sont mariés. Sacré bond en avant pour la d'moiselle. On sait aussi qu'il avait un esclave. Mais y'a tellement peu d'informations sur lui. Rangiku a supposé qu'c'était Masaki avant qu'elle ne s'marie.

- Mh…

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu. Gin finit par le saluer, lui annonçant que Rangiku venait de rentrer, et coupa. Sosuke, une fois le téléphone raccroché, rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, et profita du silence de la pièce. Bientôt les images qu'il avait vu peu de temps auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Le regard d'Ichigo à ce moment-là avait un éclat particulier, comme brisé, qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Il passa la soirée et la nuit à ressasser toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues.

Le lendemain, lors de sa mission, il avait la tête ailleurs. Le but était, en plus de poser certains émetteurs crées par Szayel, de chercher un moyen de fermer totalement l'accès aux ruines, au pire de manière temporaire. C'était une idée qui trottait depuis un moment dans son esprit. Il avait rejeté la protection de Nell et Nnoitra, qui protestèrent et insistèrent sur le danger d'une telle expédition. Il les avait renvoyés vers le groupe chargé des placer les équipements. Il était bel et bien seul lorsqu'il referma derrière lui l'accès à la ville souterraine.

Il avait laissé ses hommes prendre de l'avance, pour pouvoir se balader seul. Sa balade dans les ruines fut très lente bien entendu. Il évitait de courir : le claquement de ses chaussures aurait résonné. Il croisa plusieurs patrouilles de traqueurs dont les discussions fortes trahissaient la présence. Pour être aussi peu discret, Sosuke supposa qu'ils étaient en train de poser des pièges. Se camoufler dans un recoin lui avait permis de passer inaperçu. Parfois de justesse. Après plusieurs heures à traverser, il parvint au panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur sur lequel il pianota.

Vérifiant régulièrement qu'il était bel et bien seul, il finit par sortir un petit boitier que lui avait donné Szayel, qui lui permettrait de bloquer le système. Sauf qu'au moment de le mettre en place, il se ravisa et rangea l'appareil. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur se refermait sur lui. Il se permit de souffler alors qu'il se sentait monter.

Certain demanderait sans doute pourquoi il n'était pas imité par tous ceux qui habitait la ville basse. Cependant un tel « arrivage » de personnes ne passerait pas inaperçue. Sans papiers, sans rien, ils n'auraient de toute évidence pas beaucoup de chance. N'étant pas répertorié comme citoyen, si les autorités mettaient la main sur eux ils subissaient le même sort que ceux attrapés par les traqueurs. Ils terminaient ainsi dans un magasin d'esclaves.

Il n'était pas question pour Aizen de rester longtemps dans la ville haute. Il voulait simplement s'assurer de quelques… petites choses… avant de repartir et de bloquer les accès. Il reconnut sans mal l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir et il se mit de nouveau en marche après s'être assuré qu'il était tranquille. Sa mémoire, malgré les deux ans et les quelques mois passés en bas, ne lui fit pas défaut. C'est sans trop de difficultés qu'il retrouva le chemin du manoir Kurosaki, dévasté.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la rue. Son regard se posa sur la masse noire qu'était la demeure familiale, puis sur les ouvriers qui avaient commencé le chantier de restauration. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Ichigo, au niveau des grilles, en compagnie de Miwa. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il constatait les changements chez le jeune homme.

Kurosaki avait brutalement grandi. Cela ne se voyait pas trop sur les images diffusées par la télévision, mais quand on l'avait vraiment face à soi, c'était la première chose qu'on notait. Sosuke était certain qu'en deux ans, la différence de taille entre eux s'était réduite à quelques centimètres, voir avait disparue. Les épaules étaient plus larges aussi... Le visage fermé par contre… Ce n'était pas un réel changement en soit. Il était peut-être un peu plus marqué, à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

Oh, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir cette expression. C'était celle qu'Ichigo possédait auparavant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Celle qu'il avait voulu voir encore et encore, car irrémédiablement attirante. Cela lui donnait une aura qui écrasait tous ceux qui était à portée. Miwa, un peu en retrait, effacée, insignifiante une fois de plus, en était une excellente preuve à ses yeux.

Le jeune homme discutait avec un des ouvriers, probablement le chef de chantier. S'il était bien évidement trop loin pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, il vit par contre la jeune femme s'avancer pour poser sa main sur l'épaule. Ce simple geste le fit froncer les sourcils. Quelque part, il aurait adoré échanger avec Ichigo. Connaître son état d'esprit, voir s'il avait malgré tout gardé une partie de l'innocence qui caractérisait l'adolescent.

Rappeler au garçon sa présence et son influence dans sa vie était une partie de ses objectifs. Mais il savait que d'entamer une discussion, même s'il en avait envie, n'était pas la meilleure solution. Dans sa situation Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de ça. Aussi se détourna-t-il pour rebrousser chemin.

De retour dans les environs de l'ascenseur, il s'arrêta un instant afin de profiter encore quelques secondes de la ville haute. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, sa taille fut brusquement encerclée et il se sentit partir en avant. Avec une exclamation de surprise, il tomba lourdement à terre. Heureusement, il eut le reflexe de mettre ses mains et ses avant bras devant lui pour briser en partie la chute.

Le bruit d'une respiration erratique lui parvint et il repoussa son « agresseur » pour pouvoir se retourner et lui faire face. Désormais assis sur son ventre, les mains de chaque côté du visage, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ichigo, qui hésitait manifestement sur la démarche à adopter.

- Je t'avais bien reconnu, même de loin, Sosuke…

- Tu es un imbécile. Le sais-tu ?

Pris au dépourvu par cette réponse, Ichigo haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Calmé, il se releva et tendit sa main à Aizen. Une fois les deux hommes de nouveau debout, Sosuke remit ses vêtements en place avec un sifflement agacé puis reposa son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui offrit un sourire.

D'un côté, il était content de ces « retrouvailles », qui pourraient lui permettre de réaffirmer sa place et son importance dans la vie de son ancien maître.

- Oui je le sais, fit finalement Kurosaki, malicieux. Mais je sais aussi que tu aimes me le répéter.

- Alors permet moi d'insister. Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre.

- Dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas dû remonter, contra immédiatement le noble.

Sosuke fronça les sourcils, n'ayant rien à répondre à ça. Ichigo, lentement, vint glisser ses bras autour de la taille de celui qui était encore, aux yeux de la loi, son esclave. Il ne s'offusqua pas de ne pas avoir de réponse, même lorsqu'il posa son front contre l'épaule d'Aizen mais il ne vit pas le petit sourire de l'homme face à ce geste affectueux.

- J'aurais cru que tes soucis passeraient avant moi, susurra le dirigeant de la ville basse.

- Comment es-tu au…

- Courant ? Je me dois de me tenir informé, c'est important.

Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peu certain de vouloir savoir le pourquoi. Son visage se fit triste l'espace d'un instant mais il se reprit vite et hocha la tête.

- Je dois... Aller de l'avant pour le bien de la famille. Et de tout le monde.

- C'est Miwa qui te rabâche ça ? grinça Sosuke, et tu l'écoutes en plus ?

- Elle a changée tu sais. Elle m'aide à ne pas sombrer.

- J'en doute. J'espère seulement que tu ne cèdes pas à tous ses caprices comme a pu le faire son ancien fiancé.

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent et il se renfrogna. Aizen eut un léger rire, sachant que le comparer avec son rival n'allait pas lui plaire. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il passa ses bras autour du dos du jeune homme et le serra à son tour

- Nous sommes ensemble que pour l'image. Je lui ais dit qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus de ma part.

- Tu commences à prendre les bonnes attitudes mh ? s'amusa Sosuke. Attention aux mauvaises influences.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Ichigo redressa la tête et plissa les yeux.

- Peu importe si tu ne l'aimes pas, fit-il, agacé, je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter.

- Si tu veux jouer un peu avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai, fit Sosuke avec un geste dédaigneux.

- Tsss… J'ai désormais l'accord de ma peluche. Me voilà sauvé.

Le sourire d'Aizen se crispa quelque peu. Kurosaki eut l'air un peu amusé à cette réaction et le silence retomba entre eux pendant quelques instants.

- La vérité c'est que… Je suis un peu perdu, finit par avouer Ichigo. Ça m'ennuie de le dire mais Miwa m'aide à reprendre correctement les rênes.

Le jeune homme se recula et se passa une main sur le visage, las, puis la remonta dans sa chevelure. Aizen l'observa sans un mot. Kurosaki venait de se laisser aller totalement et ses épaules étaient descendues de quelques millimètres. Il avait l'air désormais fatigué et l'ancien esclave prit seulement conscience que la couleur orangée des cheveux était plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Devant lui, il lui semblait retrouver momentanément l'adolescent qu'il avait côtoyé pendant une année.

- Mon père m'a bien donné des notions mais n'a jamais poussé. Je pense qu'il comptait m'apprendre plus tard et résultat… Je me retrouve plongé dans un monde qui m'est quasiment inconnu. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est improviser.

- Si tu ne regardes pas sur le long terme, tu n'iras pas loin.

- Tu parles, on voit bien que tu n'es pas confronté au problème… râla Ichigo, n'appréciant pas la tournure du dialogue.

Sosuke éclata de rire, alors que le jeune homme croisait les bras. D'autant plus amusé par cette attitude, Aizen se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main dans les mèches rousses qu'il ébouriffa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Ichigo protesta qu'il n'était pas un gamin et qu'il en avait marre de ça, mais il ne bougea pas malgré ses protestations.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies des responsabilités désormais.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu gères un empire ? souffla Ichigo, trop heureux de faire dévier la conversation sur autre chose.

Aizen eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de décider qu'il pouvait bien pousser le jeu un peu plus loin. Lui avouer une partie de sa situation actuelle n'était pas quelque chose d'innocent. Alors, il se pencha un peu vers son ancien maître, ignora le rougissement qui lui fit face et murmura sur le ton de la confidence, comme s'il accordait à l'autre adulte une faveur.

- Et si je t'apprenais que oui ? Même s'il est invisible pour le moment mais, bientôt, il fera entendre sa voix.

- Les ruines ? finit par avancer Ichigo sur le même ton.

- Oui, acquiesça Sosuke en se redressant.

Dubitatif, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'endroit où il savait être l'ascenseur Il finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Aizen. Un peu hésitant, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis cette… nouvelle.

- Et comment tu fais… ?

- Tu veux que je te donne des conseils ?

- Tu préfèrerais que je sombre peut-être ? Je suis certain que tu adorerais voir les Kurosaki décliner.

Sosuke ne chercha pas à nier. Bien sûr qu'il ne cracherait pas dessus, mais pour l'instant, il était nécessaire que cette famille reste au pouvoir, aussi l'aiguilla-t-il un peu. D'une certaine façon, ça lui serait profitable également. Charité n'était pas un mot qui faisait parti de son vocabulaire. Il aurait pu le laisser se débrouiller seul oui. Sauf que si quelqu'un devait le faire tomber, c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Est-ce qu'Ichigo se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son esclave ? Oui, absolument. Mais puisque l'autre homme répondait à ses questions sans broncher, il avait décidé de mettre ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit. Il aurait bien l'occasion de vérifier la véracité de ses dires et de se casser la tête à tenter de comprendre pourquoi Aizen lui venait en aide. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir…

- Reprends-toi Ichigo, là tu as l'air d'un idiot… Mes conseils n'étaient pas si compliqués pourtant.

- Qu- ? Aaaah, grogna Kurosaki. Voila une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Ichigo détourna la tête et laissa échapper un sifflement agacé. En réalité, il était quelque peu blessé que Sosuke prenne ça avec légèreté. Mais venant de sa part...

- Le plus simple aurait été que tu restes. Sauf que ce n'est pas possible.

Kurosaki enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, ennuyé. Aizen ne daigna pas répondre à cette demande implicite.

- Alors… Je suppose qu'on se laisse ici.

- C'est préférable, acquiesça l'autre homme.

Il savait que Kurosaki aurait aimé passé un peu plus de temps avec lui mais le dirigeant de la ville basse se détourna pour repartir vers l'ascenseur sans un mot de plus. S'il entendit le téléphone d'Ichigo sonner, il ne broncha pas. Cependant, il s'arrêta net lorsque le nom de Miwa fut prononcé. La jeune femme s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir et demandait de ses nouvelles, de ce qu'il pouvait en comprendre avec les réponses du noble.

Aizen fronça les sourcils, alors que la réflexion qu'elle n'avait rien à faire aux côtés de Kurosaki revenait en force dans son esprit.

Il fit demi-tour. L'idée d'envoyer voler l'engin le plus loin possible était tentante. Il se contenta de simplement refermer sa main sur le poignet tenant l'appareil et de se coller contre son ancien maitre. Le téléphone fut éloigné et il sentit le jeune homme se raidir un peu de ce contact et tourner la tête vers lui dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Raccroche, ordonna Sosuke d'une voix basse. Tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre.

- Que…

- Elle peut bien vivre sans toi quelques heures, mh ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, mais le petit sourire et le ton d'Aizen ne souffrait d'aucun refus. Aussi, après un silence, ramena-t-il le téléphone à son oreille.

- Je te rappelle, fit simplement le jeune homme avant de raccrocher et de ranger l'appareil. Sosuke ?

- Ne la laisse pas prendre trop d'importance.

- Ça ne regarde que moi.

L'ancien esclave fronça les sourcils face à ce brusque changement de la part de Kurosaki. Le ton n'était pas spécialement agressif, mais Sosuke s'était attendu à ce qu'il acquiesce, comme il avait pu le faire depuis le début de leur échange. Docile, trop gentil, comme il l'avait connu.

Ichigo se détacha d'Aizen et croisa les bras.

Un temps le doute s'installa dans l'esprit du dirigeant de la ville basse. Kurosaki était un électron libre qu'il n'était plus si sûr de pouvoir maîtriser à sa guise. Il acceptait toute aide pour cette situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore, oui, mais pas plus. Sosuke se rapprocha de nouveau et fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son ancien maître qui ne broncha pas. Juste ce regard ambre trop calme qui lui résistait.

- Ce n'était qu'un dernier conseil.

- Franchement, reprit le jeune homme, tu prends cela trop à cœur.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

- T'en penses pas un traitre mot…

Aizen crispa sa mâchoire. Il tira brusquement les courtes mèches vers l'arrière et écrasa sa bouche sur celle d'Ichigo. Il sentit le geste de recul amorcé par Kurosaki qu'il contra d'un bras glissé autour de la taille. La surprise passée, il sentit le jeune homme poser ses mains sur sa taille et lui répondre avec la même intensité, malgré la douleur.

Sosuke laissa sa langue venir glisser contre les lèvres de son ancien maître. Alors que le baiser était approfondi, il sentit qu'il perdait peu à peu l'avantage au profit d'Ichigo. Il brisa alors immédiatement l'étreinte, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre le noble.

- Peut-importe ce que tu peux dire. Tu es mien, Ichigo, fit Aizen d'une voix trop rauque à son goût.

Kurosaki n'eut ni le temps, ni l'envie de répondre. Sosuke avait déjà tourné les talons pour repartir. Pour de bon cette fois, le laissant planter au beau milieu de la rue. Alors seulement, le jeune homme souffla, presque soulagé, avant de saisir de son téléphone pour recontacter, comme promis, Miwa d'une voix tremblante.

~~[…]~~

Sosuke, prisonnier de l'ascenseur, tentait de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Qu'il ait profité de cette discussion non désirée au départ pour remanier en partie ses plans passait encore. L'habitude avait fait qu'il n'avait pas était très long à tenter de jouer de nouveau avec le jeune homme. Mais il ne comprenait pas cet élan soudain qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Ichigo, et préférait sans doute ne pas trop se pencher sur la question pour le moment. Au moins… Au moins pouvait-il peut être se rassurer par rapport à la réaction du jeune homme à son égard. Plus que réceptif, il venait de lui apprendre au moins qu'il ne l'avait pas rayé de sa vie, comme il l'avait cru. Ichigo était vraiment sien, après tout.

Aizen inspira, se força à faire le vide dans son esprit et promena son regard aux alentours jusqu'à tomber sur la console de l'ascenseur. Ses plans passaient avant tout le reste et il avait une tache à terminer.

Il se remit à pianoter. L'engin disposait bien d'un arrêt forcé, en cas de souci, mais il ne durait que quelques minutes et envoyait un message d'alerte aux équipes d'entretien. Accéder aux circuits ne fut pas une chose très difficile : il sortit l'appareil de Szayel et le plaça avant de se remettre à pianoter. L'ascenseur fut bloqué, mais les équipes d'entretien n'auraient jamais le message. Il ne restait plus qu'à brouiller les signaux des traqueurs, chose dont la première équipe s'était normalement occupée.

Au pire, si l'ascenseur était réparé trop vite… Il essaierait de voir avec ses hommes s'il n'était pas possible de bloquer l'ascenseur par un autre moyen. Peut être une petite explosion permettrait-elle de mettre à mal la structure, sans pour autant menacer l'ensemble.

De meilleure humeur suite à cet évènement, Aizen s'éloigna de la console et se mit en route vers la ville basse d'un pas lent. Il s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, pensif. Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir là, ce fut avec l'image d'Ichigo ancrée dans ses rétines et qu'il ne parvint pas à chasser.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez vous pensé du magnifique placage d'Ichigo? XD<p>

Merci de me suivre et de me lire ;p  
>Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	22. Livre II Ch 6

**Master and Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen**  
>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Leikkona et Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews anonymes:<span>

_Tisha_: Que de complimeeents *égo flatté* Merci merciiiii ^^

_Sunny_: J'imagine trop bien Ichigo sur un terrain de rugby xD!  
>aaah je suis pardonnée *ouf* jusqu'à la prochaine fois, c'est ça? ;]<p>

**Merci pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

><p><em>Au pire, si l'ascenseur était réparé trop vite… Il essaierait de voir avec ses hommes s'il n'était pas possible de bloquer l'ascenseur par un autre moyen. Peut être une petite explosion permettrait-elle de mettre à mal la structure, sans pour autant menacer l'ensemble.<em>

_De meilleure humeur suite à cet évènement, Aizen s'éloigna de la console et se mit en route vers la ville basse d'un pas lent. Il s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, pensif. Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir là, ce fut avec l'image d'Ichigo ancrée dans ses rétines et qu'il ne parvint pas à chasser._

**Livre II **– Faces cachées  
><em>Chapitre 6<br>_

- Chef ! Je suis désolé chef ! L'équipe numéro deux ne répond plus.

- Coupez le contact radio. Considérez-les comme perdus.

- Mais…

- Exécution.

La liaison s'arrêta et Ulquiorra se passa une main sur le bas du visage, pensif. Devant lui, sur son bureau, une quantité impressionnante de papier était étalée. Il les observa un instant, puis, comme un déclic, ses mains se mirent à farfouiller frénétiquement dans cette masse blanche et noire. Il en tira une copie, qu'il scruta du regard. L'information trouvée, il s'empara d'un stylo pour faire plusieurs ratures, puis se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise après avoir jeté feuille et crayon sur le bureau.

Il croisa bras et jambes et retomba dans l'immobilisme, songeur. Depuis près de trois mois que les choses évoluaient petit à petit pour la ville basse, il ne comptait plus le nombre de victimes. Leur chef, tout comme lui, s'en moquait bien. Il était utopique de croire qu'un conflit de ce genre se réglerait sans pertes.

Déjà que, sur un temps relativement court, ils étaient parvenus à se développer de façon exemplaire... Certes, au niveau de l'étendue la progression était presque invisible. Il fallait dire que construire sous terre était long et fastidieux. De plus, leurs moyens limités les empêchaient d'avancer à un rythme convenable.

Heureusement que, totalement par hasard, ils étaient tombés sur une nappe phréatique à moitié vide, par-dessus laquelle ils avaient construit. Le danger d'une inondation à cause des pluies était réel, aussi avaient-ils débutés des travaux afin d'éviter de mourir noyés. Le fait qu'ils puisent pour leur propres besoin, et qu'ils fassent en sorte de la polluer le moins possible était un plus.

Par contre… La population était croissante, les structures avaient été consolidées et un début de société s'était reconstruit. Ils avaient trouvés l'intégralité des personnes isolées, encore dans les ruines et ignorantes de la présence d'une protection. Et comme toute situation, elle apportait son lot de soucis.

En premier, le fait que la demande était toujours plus importante. Il se souvenait qu'à la dernière réunion, Aaroniero commençait à se plaindre du fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à combler les requêtes qui lui étaient formulées. Une solution temporaire avait été trouvée par Szayel qui avait changé ses « commandes » auprès de Kyo. Ils récupéraient ainsi une partie des denrées des traqueurs. Eux en avait à volonté, s'ils demandaient.

Ulquiorra eut un soupir. Il regroupa certaines feuilles gribouillées avec lesquelles il forma un tube, avant de se lever et de quitter son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir, il évita de justesse la fusée qu'étais Tesla. Ce jeune homme, devenu protégé de Nnoitra, avait à cœur de remplir les ordres que lui donnait le garde du corps. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait régulièrement à courir d'un bout à l'autre de Las Noches. Mais il ne bronchait jamais.

L'espion se remit en route, et sa main libre remonta pour effleurer discrètement le dispositif à l'oreille qu'il possédait. Une radio miniature. Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais entendre en toute circonstance. Il avait bien basculé sur le canal de la fameuse équipe deux. Il n'avait entendu que les rires et les voix tonitruantes atténuées en partie par un masque. Les traqueurs venaient de mettre la main sur une nouvelle poignée d'hommes et il savait déjà qu'Aizen ne serait pas très heureux de la chose.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte du bureau désiré et leva la main pour toquer. Une forte exclamation provenant de la pièce l'empêcha de finir son geste. Ce qui semblait être une voix féminine hurla encore quelques phrases, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement sur Hinamori. Celle-ci l'observa un instant et il en fit de même, nota au passage les joues rougies et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

- Que puis-je pour toi Ulquiorra ?

L'espion se tourna vers Aizen, dont l'attitude était aussi froide que la sienne. Sosuke l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau et haussa un sourcil, alors qu'il recevait les documents. Ils furent consultés et le dirigeant soupira, allant s'écrouler devant son propre bureau. Les feuillets échouèrent sur la surface plane, jetés dessus, et le nouvel arrivant pu voir de nombreuses pages et objets échoués au sol. Il haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à tant de désordre de la part de son chef.

- Quand est ce que c'est imbéciles apprendront à rester tranquille ?

Ulquiorra ferma à demi les yeux. Il préférait laisser son chef marmonner tout seul. A la place, il se déplaça en silence pour le rejoindre et s'assit de l'autre coté du meuble. Qu'importe qu'Aizen méprise plus ou moins ouvertement le peuple qu'il gouvernait. Il se moquait également du fait qu'il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier les faibles pour lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait, comme toutes les espadas, adhéré à sa volonté de prendre l'ascendant sur la ville haute.

L'avantage de dévoiler au groupe ses projets, c'était d'assurer son poste de dirigeant. Lorsque Sosuke avait avoué ce qu'il comptait faire pour la population d'en bas (et donc la partie haute par extension), il avait été acclamé. Alors il se contentait de juguler la foule quand elle bougeait un peu trop. Mais la perspective de voir la qualité de vie augmentée et le danger de devenir esclave écarté leurs donnaient des ailes.

Régulièrement, ils devaient faire face à deux sortes de soucis. Le premier était les habitants qui remontaient dans les ruines afin de chercher du matériel qu'on leur refusait pour diverses raisons. Se croyant malins, ils finissaient neuf fois sur dix dans les filets des traqueurs. La seconde les concernaient un peu plus encore, dans la mesure où elle touchait leur force militaire.

Le deuxième problème y était lié. Les soldats, désireux de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et qui voulait aller secourir les imprudents. Bien sûr, ils entrainaient toute l'escouade avec eux. Ils tentaient de faire comme le groupe de Nnoitra et parfois celui de Nelliel. Ces deux là s'étaient spécialisés dans la mise à mort des traqueurs… Du moins pour l'homme, la jeune femme répugnant à le faire. A vouloir les imiter, mais manquant d'expérience… et bien ça donnait cela : les feuilles portant le nom des soldats se noircissaient sous les ratures.

Ils perdaient ainsi de plus en plus de monde, et Aizen commençait à craindre que cela n'ait une mauvaise influence pour la suite. Actuellement les recrues entrainées au combat étaient nombreuses, motivées. Si elles réalisaient le pourcentage de promus qui disparaissait, devenus esclaves, il était certain qu'elles réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'engager sur un tel chemin. Et si la force « armée » diminuait, ce n'était bien évidement pas bon.

Heureusement, leur dirigeant avait trouvé un moyen de faire diminuer la présence de ces kamikazes, dangereux pour tous. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils continuaient de déplorer la perte de leurs hommes.

- Avec le nombre de traqueurs toujours plus important… Il faut trouver un moyen d'occuper nos hommes.

- Vous avez déjà une idée de comment procéder ?

- Je vais demander à Barragan et Zommari de rallonger le temps de formation, soupira Aizen. Et pour les plus impulsifs, j'aurais bientôt un travail tout trouvé.

Ulquiorra hocha lentement la tête, alors que Sosuke replongeait sur son propre travail. Le maître espion resta immobile quelques minutes, à l'observer faire, puis il se leva. Le dirigeant ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner de directives, il n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea en toute logique vers la porte.

- Peux-tu faire un détour pour prévenir les autres ? fut la question qui l'arrêta. Je veux mes hommes dans la salle de réunion, dans l'heure qui suit.

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

La porte se referma en silence et, de nouveau seul, Sosuke s'autorisa un énième soupir. Il replongea sans trop se presser sur la paperasse, dont l'avait déjà tiré Hinamori précédemment. La jeune femme était venue le déranger pour lui demander de passer du temps avec elle, ce qui se traduisait donc par aller se balader dans les « rues » de la ville souterraine. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, mais étrangement elle ne semblait pas le comprendre.

Oh, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était persévérante. Elle lui avait sortit toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, avait insisté au point de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux après avoir repoussé ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son bureau. Le fracas de ses affaires sur le sol de la pièce avait finit de l'agacer et il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement. Et Hinamori s'était énervée à son tour, lui reprochant de passer ses journées dans cette pièce.

Mais que croyait-elle ? Qu'il trouvait ça amusant d'être le nez dans le papier toute la journée ? Il avait même parfois l'impression que cette odeur caractéristique des copies le suivait partout lorsqu'il quittait cet endroit.

Alors il l'avait laissé hurler, tempêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse et ne se mette à couiner sur son manque flagrant d'intérêt pour la situation. Qu'il le lui confirme avait faillit lui couter une jolie marque rouge sur la joue. Mais Momo avait préféré tourner les talons, surement pour aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Il irait peut être la voir ce soir afin de se faire… pardonner. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Si elle ne venait pas s'excuser avant.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu, il était devant la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, il eut un léger sourire en voyant ses hommes. Installés, et avec toute l'attention sur lui, il commença à parler.

Vint en premier le sujet fâcheux des traqueurs. Szayel réussissait bien à bloquer, régulièrement, les portes qui menaient à la ville basse. C'était en général à ces moments là que Nelliel et Nnoitra intervenaient pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les traqueurs. La jeune femme était plus réticente à tuer que son collègue. Le souci était que désormais leurs ennemis étaient méfiants car ayant connaissance de leur présence et de leurs capacités.

Les traqueurs, pas stupides sur ce coup là, n'avaient pas été très longs à faire le rapprochement et à réagir en conséquence. Ils étaient désormais bien plus nombreux dans les ruines, ce qui était un problème. Un problème important puisque cet accroissement de ces chasseurs d'humains rendait plus dangereux encore les expéditions qu'ils pouvaient mener dans les ruines. Aaroniero hocha d'ailleurs la tête à cette affirmation, en même temps que Neliel et Nnoitra prenaient un air ennuyé.

- Vous allez probablement trouver que le moment est mal choisi mais… reprit Aizen, après avoir marqué une pause. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous allions plus loin.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre ? commença Neliel d'une voix presque timide. Je veux dire, avec nos recrues qui…

- Les recrues feront partie du voyage. La coupa Sosuke. Les éloigner d'ici est la meilleure solution pour canaliser leur énergie et l'utiliser au mieux.

Neliel hocha la tête et retourna au silence. La plupart des personnes présentes tournèrent le regard vers le dirigeant, attendant une suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Stark, Barragan, Hallibel, Ulquiorra. Vous composerez votre propre équipe d'une dizaine de personne et vous partirez pour les autres mégalopoles.

- Quoi ? s'écria l'instructeur, un peu trop fort. Je ne peux pas laisser Zommari tout seul ! La formation va être rallongée !

- Justement, se permit d'intervenir Ulquiorra, d'une voix froide. Cela me permettra peut être d'entendre moins souvent les hurlements de tes hommes lorsqu'ils se font capturer après une action stupide. Et la panique des autres.

Barragan plissa les yeux et se mit à grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ulquiorra referma les paupières, sachant que ce que pouvait déblatérer le plus vieux lui était destiné, mais il l'ignora. Aizen préféra passer outre la colère, de son instructeur, qu'il savait temporaire. Il donna ses directives, demandant à ses hommes de tenter de rassembler autour d'eux les prisonniers des ruines ou, à défaut, de se mêler à eux. Ceci fait, la réunion se termina mais, étrangement, aucune des personnes présentes ne bougea.

- Aizen-sama, commença Tia. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que notre objectif est le suivant : celui de renverser la ville haute. Cependant, que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

- C'est évident, grogna yammy après avoir frappé la table de ses poings. On va prendre leur place !

- Je sais que certains d'entre vous aimeraient que ceux d'en haut finissent ici. Je vous demande cependant de voir plus loin que cette colère. Ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Son assemblée frémit et Sosuke s'autorisa un léger sourire en sentant le début de colère, l'indifférence, ou l'interrogation qui traversa ses troupes suite à sa réponse. Hallibel néanmoins semblait apprécier sa réaction, puisqu'elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sous le col qui masquait le bas de son visage, il savait qu'elle souriait.

- Dangereux ? C'est-à-dire ? finit par demander Nnoitra, perplexe.

- Si nous offrons à nos opposants la même situation que la nôtre, que croyez-vous qu'ils feront ? soupira le dirigeant, après avoir posé ses mains sur la table. Exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire et nous reviendront tôt ou tard à la situation de départ.

- Il vaut mieux alors se mêler progressivement à la ville haute, murmura Nelliel.

- Voyez ça comme une fusion, appuya Aizen. Sauf qu'à la fin nous établirons nos règles.

Seul le silence lui répondit et un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage. Bien évidemment qu'il n'offrirait pas une société égalitaire. Il ferait juste en sorte de pouvoir tout contrôler pour éviter une éventuelle rébellion. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même s'offrir le luxe d'avoir, lui, un esclave. L'idée de pouvoir faire de son ancien maître son jouet lui plaisait de plus en plus.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il finalement, sans écho. Bien, alors cette réunion est terminée.

Enfin, ses hommes bougèrent pour quitter la pièce après un dernier regard vers lui. Il resta pensif et laissa son esprit aller un instant en direction de la ville haute. Ses projets étaient d'autant plus facilités par la guerre froide qui se déroulait actuellement entre la « haute noblesse » et qui monopolisait littéralement toute l'attention du dessus.

Cette fusion dont il avait parlé précédemment ne serait rendue que plus courte et importante, s'il s'assurait d'être un peu discret. Le temps de la réaction, serait trop long pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

- Aizen-sama, résonna une voix grave qui le fit brutalement redescendre. Il se tourna pour faire face à Aaroniero.

Son regard se posa sur le masque blanc, inexpressif, de celui-ci. L'homme en réalité avait eu le visage totalement défiguré suite à une rencontre avec des traqueurs. Piégé, il avait réussi à s'en sortir en sacrifiant une bonne partie de son corps. La tenue blanche cachait bon nombre de cicatrices et de marques de mutilation. Mais il était sans nul doute l'homme qui connaissait le mieux les ruines et les trésors qu'il pouvait y avoir.

- J'ai mis la main sur les objets que vous désiriez, je les ai fait mettre dans votre bureau.

- Je vais aller voir ça.

- Je vous préviens que certains risquent d'être difficilement lisibles, à cause de l'usure ou de l'humidité. J'ai également trouvé des livres à moitié déchirés. Au cas où, je les ai mis également.

- Je m'y intéresserai peut être une autre fois. Merci Aaroniero.

L'homme se pencha légèrement pour le saluer et tourna les talons, retournant à son propre travail. Sosuke lui-même ne tarda pas à se lever pour repartir une fois de plus à son bureau. Et en effet, la première chose qu'il nota fut le carton posé à côté du meuble et qui avait déjà embaumé la pièce d'une odeur particulière.

En quelques pas il fut à côté, un genou au sol pour lui permettre de farfouiller tranquillement dans les livres présents devant son nez. Il en prit un au hasard, faisant attention à ne pas abimer le papier ou la surface cartonnée qui constituait la couverture, et l'ouvrit. Il avait toujours adoré le parfum du vieux papier. Lorsqu'il aurait fait le tri entre les ouvrages sans importance, il pourrait se lancer dans son activité favorite : l'histoire.

Mais pour l'heure, il en profitait simplement. Il prit quelques livres au hasard et s'installa à son bureau, en feuilletant un sans trop prêter attention aux caractères imprimés. A la forme du texte il devina que ça devait être un roman quelconque, et il referma l'ouvrage pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'auteur. Savoir si ce qu'il avait entre les mains était une histoire sans importance ou une chose qui lui permettrait de progresser de quelque pas sur la route de la connaissance.

Ce n'était pas les premiers qu'Aaroniero parvenait à lui trouver. Parfois ces livres venaient enrichir sa bibliothèque sans plus, d'autres lui permettait d'en apprendre davantage sur la société de jadis. Celle que la ville du dessus tentait désespérément d'oublier. Il avait trouvé des informations, un début de piste, qui lui avait permis de recréer vaguement un système administratif. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de faire exactement la même chose que par le passé. Quand on voyait où cela avait finalement mené…

Trois coups légers furent donnés contre sa porte, ce qui le força à relever le nez de son activité. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hinamori se glissa dans la pièce, timidement. Aizen retint un sourire en la voyant entrer petit à petit dans la pièce, comme si elle redoutait d'être renvoyée. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se déplacer jusqu'à elle, finalement.

Sosuke referma son tome et ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau pour y placer les livres, désireux de les préserver de la tornade que pouvait être Momo. Son regard se posa fugitivement sur le collier noir qui s'y trouvait déjà et qui provoqua un instant d'hésitation. Il termina son mouvement et referma le tiroir lorsque la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Aizen-sama… commença-t-elle d'une voix basse. Je suis désolée, Aizen-sama !

Il n'eut que le temps de se tourner et d'ouvrir les bras afin de recevoir Hinamori contre lui. Il observa les épaules trembler, signe que sa compagne était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant un sanglot étouffé qu'il releva le bras pour faire glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale, en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus. La jeune femme se calma toute seule et finit par relever son visage vers lui.

- Vous m'en voulez ? demanda-t-elle, presque timide, implorante.

- T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

- Et bien le… Enfin… Je… Je veux dire.

Les yeux noirs d'Hinamori se firent fuyants, mal à l'aise, alors qu'Aizen penchait la tête sur le côté, en attente d'une suite qui ne viendrait pas. Il le savait. Actuellement la jeune femme cherchait à se rassurer en lui demandant implicitement de justifier ses actes. De donner raison à cette colère liée au fait qu'il ne voulait de délaisser son travail pour elle. Chose qu'il se refusait bien entendu à faire. Jouer les ignorants, non content de la déstabiliser, semait également la confusion chez celle qui se proclamait sa fiancée, lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Réduite au silence, la jeune femme laissa retomber son visage contre son torse et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur ses cuisses, sans doute heureuse de ne pas avoir été repoussée. Lui fit remonter sa main jusqu'aux cheveux, défit l'éternel chignon qui retenait les mèches noires pour entremêler celles-ci avec ses doigts. Cette posture maintenu, il tendit son bras libre afin de s'emparer des feuilles épargnées par sa compagne lors de son précédent passage ainsi qu'un stylo et il reprit la paperasserie, sans un mot de plus.

Les feuilles, bientôt, se noircirent de son écriture, fine et serrée, et furent repoussée vers un coin du bureau une fois complète. Une demi-douzaine de copie fut ainsi traitée, dans un silence religieux, avant qu'Hinamori ne se décide à bouger de nouveau pour s'emparer de l'une d'elle. Elle fixa sans réellement voir les colonnes de mots, pensive.

- Est-ce si utile, Aizen-sama ? Ce n'est que du papier… murmura-t-elle.

- Qui indique l'emplacement de nos ennemis nos propres prévisions, le nombre de nos hommes, lui répondit Sosuke sur le ton de la confidence.

- Je vois.

La page retrouva sa place sur le bureau, et Aizen la sentit se recroqueviller un peu contre lui. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien entendu qu'elle comprenait que tout cela était important pour lui, pour eux tous. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être un peu égoïste : la vie dans les souterrains était brève et comme toute personne ne sachant pas de quoi le lendemain était fait, elle voulait en profiter un peu. A cette pensée, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, les larmes revinrent encore plus nombreuses et embuèrent ses yeux avant de glisser le long des joues, rejoignant la ligne de la mâchoire.

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote, pardonnez-moi… souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sans voir le léger sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen et qui disparut lorsqu'elle se redressa.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et quitta sa place. Sous le regard de son amant, elle fit le tour du bureau et se pencha pour ramasser tout ce qui trainait encore par terre. Silencieuse, elle remit les papiers en ordre sur le bureau, puis elle s'inclina devant Sosuke, toujours impassible avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir, résignée à le laisser travailler.

- Hinamori… l'arrêta la voix d'Aizen, alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte.

- Oui ? répondit-elle, hésitante.

- Je te vois ce soir.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, jeta un regard troublé vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire, sans plus. Ce genre d'attitude qu'il n'avait qu'avec elle et qu'elle adorait tellement. Elle sentit, bien malgré elle, son cœur se gonfler de joie et son visage s'éclaira de voir que, quand même, son action n'avait peut-être pas été totalement veine et qu'Aizen semblait décidé à vouloir passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Elle acquiesça d'un large mouvement, avant de repartir presque en sautillant. De nouveau seul, Sosuke secoua doucement la tête, amusé de voir avec quelle facilité il parvenait à redonner espoir à la jeune femme. Nul doute que son attitude plus froide avait déjà été oubliée.

- Gin… fit la voix d'Aizen, après le salut enjoué de son collègue.

- Eh ! P'tit chef, cela f'sait longtemps que j'n'avais pas entendu ta voix !

- La dernière fois que je t'ai appelé c'était hier.

- Ah bon ? Le temps passe si vite, fit son bras droit à l'autre bout du fil, après avoir pris un ton dramatique.

Aizen ne releva pas cette phrase, se contentant d'un léger sourire. Il y eut un silence, le temps que l'esclave vérifie que sa compagne ne se trouvait pas à portée de voix, avant de reprendre dans un chuchotement.

- T'es un veinard, t'sais ça ? Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

- oh, ça veut dire que tu as déniché une information pour moi ? Raconte-moi tout.

- Bah…

Aizen se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'appareil calé entre son épaule et son oreille. Son bras droit prit la parole pour ne plus la lâcher, lui rappela qu'Ichigo lui avait facilité son travail d'une certaine manière en taisant la non-présence de son esclave Sosuke fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, mais resta silencieux pour ne pas trahir le léger étonnement qu'il pouvait ressentir. Gin enchaîna sur une information plus précieuse encore.

- Y'a une rumeur qui circule et qui commence à faire gronder la ville haute, chantonna l'esclave, prenant son temps pour continuer : l'chef de famille de Kurosaki se s'rait lancé dans la politique, avec une idée qui fait pas mal scandale. Il voudrait supprimer la domination d'une famille pour créer une sorte de gouvernement. D'moins, c'est c'qui s'raconte, mais rien d'officiel.

- C'est pas vrai, quelle idée stupide, soupira Aizen après un silence.

Un rire lui répondit, Gin trouvant apparemment que la situation était plutôt drôle. Après un court instant de réflexion, cette attitude n'étonna pas Sosuke plus que ça. C'était certes une simple rumeur, mais il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu et cela correspondait bien au caractère d'Ichigo, de vouloir faire bouger les choses dans ce sens là. Au moins son ancien maître n'avait-il pas fait l'erreur de foncer directement : il avait un minimum de jugeote finalement… Chose étonnante.

- Sinon c'plutôt calme, reprit la voix de Gin, plus posée, presque trop. La famille Ishida reste tranquille. Rangiku pense qu'elle prépare quelqu'chose.

- Ou peut être cherche-t-elle une confirmation. Puisqu'Ichigo va s'affaiblir tout seul s'il se lance dans une telle campagne, soupira Sosuke.

- J'crois qu'il en a bien conscience. Tout l'clan reste muet face aux questions.

Le dirigeant haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas. Gin observa un silence, avant de reprendre, plus bas et fortement amusé : « _On s'inquiète cap'tain ?_ » auquel Aizen répondit d'un grognement. La discussion continua ainsi quelques minutes, son bras droit lui donnant des informations sans importance : comme le temps. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire sérieusement…

Szayel finit par débouler dans son bureau, ce qui le contraignit à interrompre brutalement son interlocuteur et à raccrocher. Sans regret cependant, et la voix amusée qui le salua d'un « _bye bye_ » le confirma.

Le scientifique, partagé entre joie et hésitation, attisa sa curiosité. Il finit par apprendre que de nouvelles chaînes avaient été piratées et que l'installation était désormais suffisamment développée pour lui permettre d'envisager l'intrusion dans les systèmes informatiques. Mais sa présence était requise, parce que, pendant les tests, Szayel était finalement tombé sur quelque chose qu'il estimait pouvoir l'intéresser.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs pour rejoindre le laboratoire, Sosuke crût qu'il tomberait sur les informations qu'il venait de recevoir à savoir, un début de rumeur sur un projet quelconque mené par son ancien maître. En réalité ce fut bien plus que cela.

«_ Mais pourquoi changer les choses ? Notre système actuel nous convient: il récompense l'effort. Ceux qui se donnent du mal parviennent à la vie qu'ils désirent. Créer un gouvernement ? C'est l'idée la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu, et c'est dangereux ! Un seul homme ne peut pas gouverner un pays comme celui du japon ! _»

La personne qui parlait au journaliste voyait son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge sous la colère. Ses phrases avaient fini par être hurlées et le professionnel face à lui n'en menait pas large. Il regrettait sans doute d'avoir aborder un sujet aussi sensible avec celui qu'il avait présenté comme étant le dirigeant d'une famille bourgeoise. Finalement, l'interviewé se détourna pour s'en aller, continuant de grommeler ce qui ressemblait désormais plus à des injures qu'à de véritables argument et la caméra revint vers le reporter qui se racla la gorge et conclue ainsi l'interview.

- Il semblerait que le chef de famille Kurosaki ait lancé une bombe.

Sosuke tourna son attention vers Szayel qui pianotait sur un clavier. L'écran, surface immatérielle devant lui, montrait des suites de chiffres et de calculs. Le dirigeant arrêta le flot d'images et de paroles, sachant qu'il retrouverait bientôt cette technologie dans ces appartements. Il aurait alors le temps de se pencher sur les émissions qui y passerait. Pour l'instant c'était le scientifique qui subissait ce fond sonore pendant ses recherches.

- Quand je suis partie du bureau, fit justement celui-ci, Ichigo Kurosaki venait…

- d'avouer qu'il voulait créer un gouvernement et abolir les esclaves ?

- Oui, en expliquant que le monde actuel était inégalitaire et injuste, et qu'il fallait changer les choses.

Le dirigeant posa sa main sur son visage. Correction : Ichigo restait Ichigo. Et le jeune homme semblait adorer mettre ses sabots exactement là où il ne fallait pas. Aizen soupira lourdement et il se heurta alors au regard interrogateur venant de Szayel. Celui-ci avait abandonné temporairement ses écrans afin de le rejoindre.

- La famille Kurosaki s'affaiblit toute seule, c'est plutôt bon pour nous, tenta le scientifique.

- Non. Une guerre longue est meilleure car elle nous donne du temps et affaiblie les deux camps. Là… Les Quincys n'ont qu'à profiter : son opposant est en train de se mettre toute la basse noblesse à dos.

- Mais leur force et presque insignifiante face aux grandes familles. Ils pourraient se faire balayer.

- Oui, sauf que les Kurosaki sont en train de se placer dans une position qui va les mettre à mal.

Sosuke resta pensif, pendant que le scientifique commençait à lui faire un rapport sur les avancées technologiques qu'il avait effectué. Il se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement en entendant que Szayel avait réussi, grâce aux colonnes de soutien, à capter et transférer toutes les ondes télévisées, à étendre les capacités de radio de leur propres hommes, et qu'il avait commencé à infiltrer les ordinateurs de la ville du dessus pour essayer d'obtenir de nouvelles sources d'informations.

Alors qu'il repartait à travers Las Noches, résigné à passer la soirée avec Hinamori plutôt qu'avec ses livres, il s'efforça de chasser la pointe d'inquiétude qui l'étreignit. Ichigo était un grand garçon et apprendrait vite que ce choix-là n'était pas le plus judicieux. Et puis s'il chutait ainsi, il lui serait facile de le récupérer par la suite.

* * *

><p>Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je met en place pour les prochains chapitres ;p<p>

Merci de me suivre et de me lire ;p  
>Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	23. Livre II Ch 7

**Master and Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen**  
>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Leikkona, Scorpio-no-Caro et Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture ! (ouais ouais 3 bêtas, rien que ça ;p)

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews anonymes:<span>

_Sunny_: Captivant! Tant mieux :D!  
>Oui, la "désillusion" d'Hinamori sera importante :p même si elle est pas pour ce chapitre (du moins pas totalement)<br>et pour Ichigo... réponse maintenant!

_xForsaken_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments! je suis contente que tu trouves mes personnages IC ^^

**Merci pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

><p><em>- Oui, sauf que les Kurosaki sont en train de se placer dans une position qui va les mettre à mal.<em>

_Sosuke resta pensif, pendant que le scientifique commençait à lui faire un rapport sur les avancées technologiques qu'il avait effectué. Il se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement en entendant que Szayel avait réussi, grâce aux colonnes de soutien, à capter et transférer toutes les ondes télévisées, à étendre les capacités de radio de leur propres hommes, et qu'il avait commencé à infiltrer les ordinateurs de la ville du dessus pour essayer d'obtenir de nouvelles sources d'informations._

_Alors qu'il repartait à travers Las Noches, résigné à passer la soirée avec Hinamori plutôt qu'avec ses livres, il s'efforça de chasser la pointe d'inquiétude qui l'étreignit. Ichigo était un grand garçon et apprendrait vite que ce choix-là n'était pas le plus judicieux. Et puis s'il chutait ainsi, il lui serait facile de le récupérer par la suite._

**Livre II - **Faces Cachées**  
><strong>_Chapitre 7**  
><strong>_

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse annonce de la famille du centre. Autant de temps que quatre de ses hommes étaient partis pour rejoindre les autres grandes villes pour aller organiser la vie et la résistance des autres souterrains. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées, en réalité ils en étaient arrivés à un point mort. Le plus gros du travail avait été effectué ; il ne restait qu'à attendre que les espadas envoyées arrivent au même point, et que les troupes soient définitivement formées.

A l'heure actuelle, Aizen était plus ou moins coincé. Il passait ainsi ses journées, le nez dans ses livres (et il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire) avec la plupart du temps Hinamori collée à lui (ça, c'était plus discutable) et les programmes piratés par Szayel en fond sonore. Parfois, lorsque le nom de Kurosaki était cité, il relevait la tête, sans plus.

~~[...]~~

- Rukia, tu es sûre que…

- Mais oui, mais oui !

Ichigo soupira alors que la jeune femme disparaissait derrière une porte avec un petit rire. Une main se glissa timidement sur son bras et il offrit un sourire à Miwa. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à se décaler pour venir remettre correctement sa cravate. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à porter un costume, aussi la laissa-t-il également replacer sa chemise et sa veste noire.

C'était grâce à sa compagne et à Orihime qu'il avait pu renouer avec Rukia. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au manoir Ishida, mais leurs discussions n'avaient jamais dépassé le simple « bonjour ». Si celle ci s'était montrée méfiante à son égard, au tout début du moins, ce qui avait été réciproque, leur relation avait évolué lorsqu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Aujourd'hui le petit bout de femme qu'était Rukia le tutoyait et semblait prendre plaisir à le chahuter gentiment.

La Kuchiki, il l'avait appris que bien plus tard lorsqu'il avait sympathisé avec elle, était d'origine modeste : elle était issue de la ville basse et avait été adoptée finalement par la famille du nord. Devant l'air médusé d'Ichigo et après quelques questions, elle avait expliqué que sa grande sœur Hisana l'avait camouflé dans ses vêtements trop larges lorsqu'elle avait été capturée par les traqueurs. Achetée au noir par Byakuya Kuchiki, alors héritier de la famille, elle avait caché sa petite sœur le plus longtemps possible.

Heureusement pour elles, Kuchiki avait décidé, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, de la faire adopter, afin d'éviter tout souci et surtout pour faire plaisir à son esclave envers qui il avait une certaine tendresse. Sa famille n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence de sa condition, et ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs pourquoi leur chef avait désiré avoir une petite sœur.

C'était ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Ichigo, et l'avait motivé à faire part de ses projets à Rukia. Au fil des discussions et des débats, en lui expliquant son point de vue et le résultat auquel il comptait parvenir, il avait réussi à obtenir de sa part un moyen de contacter l'actuel chef de clan de la famille du nord.

S'il avait bien compris… S'il s'était informé correctement, Byakuya était probablement un des seuls, dans l'état actuel des choses, qui était susceptible de se rallier à sa cause. Cependant, Rukia l'avait un peu pris de cours. Alors qu'il venait de rejoindre la partie nord du Japon après une invitation que lui avait envoyée cette dernière, elle lui avait annoncé que son frère était dans les parages et qu'il allait, et voulait, le rencontrer. C'était ainsi que, un peu par hasard, il se retrouvait au manoir Kuchiki, à attendre.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… fit une voix calme, le ramenant à la réalité.

Ichigo s'inclina légèrement, en signe de politesse, bientôt imité par l'autre homme. Derrière lui, se trouvait une personne ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Rukia. Mais elle était plus grande et le collier fin qu'elle portait trahissait son statut d'esclave. Il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, surpris, mais finissant pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de la fameuse sœur. Byakuya le remarqua et, suivant son regard, se permis un léger sourire qui ne dura quelques secondes. Ce fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Ichigo que la tache ne serait peut être pas si difficile.

- Voici Hisana, mon esclave, fit-il simplement, confirmant ce que le jeune homme pensait déjà. Je ne crois pas voir le votre à vos côtés…

- Hm… fit Kurosaki, gêné. Non en effet, il n'est pas là. C'est un peu compliqué. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de cela.

- Dans mon bureau, nous serons mieux.

Les deux chefs s'éclipsèrent, mais Ichigo n'attendit pas d'être arrivé dans la pièce nommée afin de commencer son plaidoyer. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : déjà qu'il était en guerre froide avec l'organisation des Quincy, désormais il devait absolument se trouver des alliés. Sa position au centre du pays était certes un avantage pour les commerces et les relations, mais en situation de combat c'était de loin la plus mauvaise.

Convaincre de faire tomber le système pour un gouvernement n'était pas difficile. Du moins en théorie. Il suffisait de promettre qu'ils auraient une place dans la nouvelle organisation. Ils ne perdaient pas leur avantage et l'expérience en matière de gestion serait un plus. Ce n'est que pour la suite que les choses changeraient réellement.

Il fut écouté sans être coupé. Le Kuchiki se tourna vers lui une fois arrivé à destination et le regard des deux dirigeants s'affrontaient à présent. Anthracite contre ambre.

- Quel serait mon intérêt à vous suivre ? L'avantage que je vais tirer, à me mettre de votre côté dans cette croisade ? commença l'autre homme, croisant les bras. Nous sommes les garants de la loi après tout, pourquoi décider de ne plus la respecter ?

- Hisana, résuma simplement Ichigo. Je connais ce regard pour avoir le même envers mon esclave. Ne serait-il pas préférable que son statut tombe ?

- C'est ce statut qui lui permet de rester à mes côtés, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais en sorte de le supprimer.

Kurosaki plissa les lèvres, ennuyé par cette réponse, mais il se reprit vite. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner dès le premier obstacle et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était entrainé avec Miwa pour contrer tous les arguments que l'on pouvait lui opposer.

- Oui, bien sûr, concéda-t-il, mais un esclave ce n'est pas comme une épouse.

- Elle n'a pas le statut social, cependant c'est tout comme.

- Mh… D'accord, souffla Kurosaki. Et que feras-tu si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui n'a pas la même vision que toi ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait visiblement pas subi les problèmes que lui avait rencontrés avec Sosuke. D'un autre côté, Hisana semblait avoir un comportement radicalement opposé, ce qui lui avait peut-être épargné bien des ennuis. Mais il semblait tenir le bon bout, aussi continua-t-il d'explorer cette piste.

- Je tuerai quiconque posera sa main sur elle, fit froidement le Kuchiki.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait en arrêter certain. Et si ça arrive ? Aux yeux de la loi actuelle, il ne craint rien, le mal sera déjà fait et toi tu risques aussi les ennuis.

- Je suis en haut de la société. Je fais trembler le reste du pays.

- A quatre exceptions près. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis en conflit avec les Ishida ? Parce qu'il s'est accordé trop de liberté avec mon esclave. Ma compagne pourra te le confirmer.

Bien entendu, il n'allait pas faire référence aux règles qui étaient établies par le contrat maître et esclave, qui stipulait que le propriétaire était en droit légitime de punir celui qui outrepasserait son refus. Chose qu'il avait lui-même évoqué pour se mettre en guerre froide avec les Quincy et que le Kuchiki ne semblait pas avoir en tête actuellement. Il l'aurait mis sur le tapis dans le cas contraire, et n'aurait pas actuellement cette mine préoccupée. Ichigo s'autorisa un petit sourire, un point pour lui.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du bureau par contre, ce fut après de longues heures et avec un air franchement embêté. Il était content d'avoir réussi à faire plié Byakuya, d'une certaine manière. Celui-ci avait finalement accepté de s'allier à lui ou, tout du moins, à le laisser tranquille et à le soutenir. Cependant... il n'était pas convaincu par la totalité de ses idées. Kuchiki était un homme qui tenait aux lois et aux règles établies. Peut-être en voulait-il trop d'un coup ?

Néanmoins, c'était un début, et il aurait toujours le temps de montrer l'efficacité ou l'utilité de ce qu'il avançait.

Il revint au salon, pour y retrouver les trois femmes en train de discuter. Elles s'interrompirent brusquement à son arrivé et le silence soudain le gêna, comme s'il venait d'arrêter quelque chose d'important. Par réflexe, il se passa une main sur la nuque et s'avança afin d'aller retrouver sa compagne. Celle-ci se releva à son approche.

- C'est terminé, Ichigo ? demanda Rukia, curieuse.

- Mh. Merci pour ton aide, répondit Kurosaki.

La Kuchiki hocha la tête, comprenant que l'homme ne voulait pas vraiment s'attarder sur le sujet. D'ailleurs il resta un moment à discuter avant de prendre congé. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en invitant Miwa à passer devant, il fut arrêté par l'arrivé de Byakuya.

- Puis je poser une dernière question ? Où est votre esclave ?

Surpris, Ichigo fixa l'autre homme, sérieux. Il y eut un silence, même Rukia et Hisana semblaient curieuse de connaître la réponse. Kurosaki eut un rire gêné, avant d'offrir un pauvre sourire à son homologue, alors que l'image de Sosuke venait le hanter une fois de plus.

- Il doit se balader quelque part dans la ville basse, finit-il par avouer.

Et sans faire attention aux réactions surprises, il quitta l'endroit. C'est avec un soupir que le jeune homme referma la porte de la voiture alors que le chauffeur mettait le contact, pour retourner dans la partie centre. Il préférait vraiment conduire lui-même, mais le reste de la famille lui avait imposé un chauffeur. Pour les déplacements sérieux, c'était le mieux c'était ce qui lui avait dit sa tante. Il avait bien dû s'incliner. A côté de lui, Miwa observa un moment son profil avant de se décider à le questionner.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ça aurait pu être mieux je crois, soupira le jeune homme

- Nos entrainements ne t'ont pas été utiles ? s'étonna sa compagne.

- Si rassure-toi, mais je crois que ce n'est pas assez.

Miwa se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ichigo la laissa faire, concentré sur le paysage qui défilait. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait que l'homme, même s'il éprouvait une tendresse certaine à son égard, ne lui rendrait probablement jamais les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui. Elle ne désespérait pas pourtant d'essayer d'effacer totalement l'esclave de son esprit, pour l'y remplacer. Mais le fait que le garçon s'acharne à continuer de porter la chaine représentant son statut de maître, était une preuve parmi tant d'autres qu'elle échouait.

Pourtant elle avait remporté quelques victoires. La première étant bien sûr d'être parvenue à devenir sa petite amie. A force de cajolerie, aidée par les situations difficiles dans lesquelles Ichigo fonçait tête baissée, elle était parvenue à obtenir ses baisers et plus encore. Elle avait été ravie de savoir qu'elle avait gagné sa première fois. Mais si le jeune homme était attentionné, ce n'était pas encore assez.

- Tu as l'air pensive, fit soudain Ichigo, la ramenant à la réalité.

- Rien d'important, souffla Miwa.

La jeune femme ferma à demi les yeux. Oui, si seulement… Elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, le rendre heureux, s'il daignait lui accorder sa chance. Mais se battre contre un fantôme n'était pas facile.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe, reprit l'homme, sans bouger.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est ce pas ?

- il parait, sourit faiblement Ichigo. Alors ?

Mais aujourd'hui, elle tenait peut être quelque chose qui allait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait lui offrir et qui le forcerait à se concentrer pleinement sur elle, plutôt que sur ses souvenirs.

- Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer…

- Tu vas finir par me faire peur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle posa ses mains sur la jambe de son amant, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux. Sans hésitation et sans faiblir, elle joua son dernier atout.

- Je suis enceinte Ichigo. De toi.

Et en voyant le jeune homme se décomposer devant elle, elle eut un pauvre sourire, comprenant parfaitement qu'en ces temps où il était tiraillé entre son devoir envers sa famille et ses projets politiques, ce genre de nouvelle allait devenir un fardeau supplémentaire. Le chef de famille commença à balbutier quelque chose qui ressemblait à « comment » mais elle le fit taire d'une main posée sur sa bouche. A la place, elle vint se blottir à nouveau contre lui et profita du fait qu'il se soit tourné vers elle afin de se coller totalement, ce qui lui permit de sentir le début d'arrondissement du ventre.

- Depuis quand ? demanda finalement son compagnon après avoir retiré la main de Miwa et passé ses bras autour des épaules.

- Quatre mois.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt, lui reprocha-t-il.

- J'ai essayé, protesta la jeune femme, mais tu étais bien trop occupé pour m'écouter.

Ichigo soupira, vaincu. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant exactement s'il devait être embarrassé ou heureux de cette nouvelle. Dans tous les cas il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire machine arrière et dans quelques mois il se retrouverait confronté à la paternité. Et si on mettait de côté l'appréhension liée à cette idée, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de prendre ses responsabilités. Il improviserait, comme d'habitude. Ça passerait ou ça casserait.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur route afin de rentrer chez eux, il remarqua que la jeune femme s'était endormie contre lui. Avec précaution, il bougea pour allonger sa compagne sur la banquette, la tête sur ses jambes, dans une position plus confortable pour elle. Bientôt, il demanderait à Miwa de l'épouser.

En attendant…

Ichigo releva ses mains pour sortir son portable de sa veste. L'appareil porté à son oreille, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'on lui réponde.

- Majesté, quel plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, fit la voix moqueuse de Shiro, puis, alors qu'il constatait que son interlocuteur ne lui répondrait pas : Comment ça c'est passé mon Roi ?

- Bien... As-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Ouais, confirma son cousin, d'une voix ravie, t'as juste à rentrer et t'pourras entrer en contact avec la famille Kyoraku.

~~[…]~~

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sosuke apprit deux choses qui le contrarièrent fortement. La première était que les Kurosaki étaient parvenus à s'allier en partie aux Kuchiki. De plus... Ils étaient actuellement en négociations avec la famille Kyoraku et allaient peut-être réussir à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Il n'osait imaginer comment Ichigo avait bien pu s'y prendre afin de parvenir à ses fins. De ce qu'il en savait le jeune homme n'était pas spécialement doué pour la finesse et la diplomatie et était bien trop honnête pour penser à tirer un quelconque avantage de la situation. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait probablement dû céder en échange.

Du plus, si cela était une bonne chose pour la famille du centre, pour lui en revanche… C'était un événement qui allait l'obliger à devoir revoir une partie de ses projets. Ce triumvirat, non content de permettre aux trois concernés d'accéder à une relative tranquillité, allait surtout forcer les deux autres familles à cesser tout conflit direct et à se mettre en retrait pour rester hors de danger. Du coup, le fait qu'il comptait sur un déchirement entre deux puissances tombaient quelque peu à l'eau.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'Ichigo lui mette des bâtons dans les roues ?

Certes, ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de résoudre le problème, puisqu'il suffisait de s'arranger un peu afin que les familles s'accusent mutuellement et se déchirent une nouvelle fois. Il pourrait sans doute détruire l'alliance de cette façon, ce n'était pas compliqué et ça fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Mais cela retardait inévitablement le reste et il allait devoir gérer le mécontentement.

Quand à a seconde… Oh, il soupçonnait également Ichigo de ne pas être totalement étranger dans l'histoire. Il venait d'apprendre par Gin, confirmer par la suite par les médias, que le chef de clan des Kuchiki comptait bientôt se marier. Avec son esclave. Soutenu par la famille du centre bien entendu.

Si beaucoup diraient que cela était une bonne chose et que ce geste attestait d'un début de changement dans les mentalités des habitants du dessus, à ses yeux c'était juste quelque chose de gênant. Juste une gêne. Si les habitants de la ville haute commençaient à reprendre conscience que leurs esclaves, et donc pas extension ceux d'en bas, méritaient un peu plus de considération et changeaient leur approche, il allait avoir du mal à entretenir la haine de ses hommes.

Autant les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Dans tous les cas, les journalistes définissaient plutôt ça comme un scandale et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à choisir soigneusement les personnes qu'ils interrogeaient, afin de faire monter la colère et présenter l'évènement sous son plus mauvais angle. Ce goût pour le scandale et pour gonfler inutilement et de manière systématique même les faits les plus insignifiants permettraient sans doute d'atténuer l'impact de cette union.

Avec un soupir, Aizen éteignit le flot de paroles des informations.

Il devait quand même avouer que la manière dont Ichigo avait repris les rênes de la famille était aussi étonnante que fascinante. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se débrouillait bien, peut être même trop d'ailleurs. Pendant un instant il s'imagina ce que ça aurait pu donner, si Kurosaki n'avait pas pris cette décision de le laisser rejoindre la ville basse. C'était assez ironique de savoir que si ça avait été le cas, il contrôlerait déjà la partie haute dans l'ombre. Il n'en doutait pas un instant.

Parce qu'au vu de ses réactions lors de leur retrouvaille, il était évident qu'il aurait pu manipuler son maitre à sa guise. Au moins était-il un jouet bien plus intéressant que ceux qu'il avait actuellement sous la main.

Perdu dans ses pensées concernant le jeune homme, il ne fit pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Hinamori, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil qu'elle eut en le voyant aussi distrait. En apercevant la télécommande proche de lui, elle ne fut pas longue à comprendre ce qui pouvait autant détourner son attention d'elle. Lentement, Momo s'approcha de lui, passant derrière le canapé où il était installé pour poser ses mains sur les épaules et commencer un doux massage. Elle le sentit bien sursauter à ce contact soudain, mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Vous devriez souffler de temps en temps, tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Nous avons déjà abordé le sujet, Hinamori.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour que vous passiez plus de temps avec moi, protesta la jeune femme. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Aizen posa ses mains sur celles de sa compagne, la contraignant à s'arrêter, même si elle aurait adoré continuer. A la place, elle serra ses doigts sur le dossier du canapé, alors que Sosuke relevait la tête vers elle afin de l'observer.

- Inutile, je vais très bien.

- Vous passez tellement de temps devant cette chose, qu'est ce qui vous attire tant là haut ?

- Hinamori, grogna l'homme, voyant déjà se profiler une dispute dont il se serrait passé.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez pu voir là haut qui soit inaccessible ici… grimaça Hinamori

Agacé, il laissa échapper un grognement alors que la jeune femme faisait le tour du meuble afin de venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Il se décala pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle use de cajoleries pour cette fois ci. Contrariée, elle resta debout face à lui.

- Pour la dernière fois, tu te fais des idées, fit calmement Aizen.

- Non ! Absolument pas ! cria la jeune femme, et je vais vous le prouver !

Il la regarda se précipiter vers le bureau, et il ne fut pas long à deviner ce qu'elle cherchait quand il vit que tiroir elle était en train d'ouvrir. Sans surprise, lorsqu'elle revint se planter devant lui, ce fut avec le collier noir fortement serré d'une main, qu'elle brandit sous son nez en espérant peut être qu'il réagisse enfin.

A la place, il s'énerva un peu plus.

- Tu sous-entends que je regrette ma vie d'esclave ? fit-il d'une voix froide.

- Je dis juste que, quoi qui puisse être lié à cette chose, n'y pensez plus, c'est tout.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part.

Il observa le visage d'Hinamori devenir rouge sous la colère. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de cette réponse. La jeune femme était du genre possessive et cela l'ennuyait de le voir penser à autre chose qu'elle. Lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas le centre de son univers était peut être nécessaire.

- Vous vous faites du mal, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de jeter ce… ce… ce truc !

Et Momo se détourna de lui pour quitter la pièce, sans lâcher l'objet. Elle fit quelques pas avant d'être rattrapée par Aizen qui se saisit de ses poignets et l'attira à lui. Son dos heurta sans douceur la poitrine de l'homme et elle laissa échapper une grimace alors qu'il relevait ses bras de force.

- Suffit Hinamori, tu me fatigues.

- Vous me faites mal, gémit-elle.

Si elle tenta de se libérer, elle ne réussit qu'à resserrer plus fortement l'étreinte. Lorsque Sosuke daigna desserrer une de ces mains, ce fut pour s'emparer du collier noir. Elle releva la tête et frissonna au regard assassin qu'elle affronta. Sans un mot, l'homme tira afin de récupérer son bien et de sa main libre, poussa la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait qu'elle s'en aille. C'était bien la meilleure solution à appliquer, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de rejoindre le couloir sans un regard en arrière, déçue par la tournure des évènements.

Elle décida de laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que lorsqu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, si son amant ne la repoussait pas, elle pourrait le convaincre de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette chose inutile.

Quand elle revint en milieu de la matinée, presque timide lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, elle ne sut exactement dire ce qui pouvait être le pire : le fait qu'Aizen tienne toujours le collier dans ses mains et qu'il semblait jouer distraitement avec, ou plutôt son attitude envers elle, qui était la même que pour tous ceux qui venaient ici, c'est-à-dire, de l'ignorer complètement.

Elle avait tout essayé : lui parler, le toucher, se planter devant lui, s'excuser, ne rien faire. Elle n'avait gagné qu'un mouvement agacé lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Peut être qu'accidentellement, parler de son passé avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs ? C'était la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvée et désormais elle luttait contre le début de culpabilité qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. En fait, installé devant sa baie vitrée, Aizen était effectivement plongé dans ses souvenirs. Plus précisément, il repensait au moment où Ichigo l'avait laissé, en lui demandant de garder son collier sur lui, _au cas où_. Il ne voyait pas vraiment dans quel « cas » il pourrait avoir besoin de cet objet maudit, mais il avait acquiescé. Une demande qui s'était muée en promesse, qu'il se voyait mal briser. Peut être en partie pour le jeune homme, mais surtout pour lui qui ne voulait pas oublier.

Sa journée, Sosuke la passa à ruminer inlassablement les mêmes choses. Après avoir observé l'objet sous tous les angles, celui-ci trouva presque tout naturellement sa place accroché à la ceinture de l'homme. Le déclic indiqua que le collier venait d'être refermé et Aizen ferma les yeux avec un soupir avant de porter son regard sur la ville basse en contrebas. Peut être un jour comprendrait-il la raison de tout ce cirque de la part de son maître.

Inconsciente des états d'âme de son amant, Hinamori parcourait les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la salle de l'opérateur radio. C'était avant le bureau d'Ulquiorra, puisque l'homme était celui chargé de centraliser les informations puis de les transmettre à son supérieur, mais depuis qu'il était parti vers l'Est, la charge avait été donnée à Tesla. Le jeune homme ne savait exactement si être promu à ce poste était une bonne chose, mais il faisait son possible pour répondre aux attentes. Quand il la vit débouler comme une furie dans la pièce, il fit un bond sur sa chaise.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, dame Hinamori ?

- Pouvez-vous contacter les différents chefs de sections ?

- Pour quel motif ?

- Une réunion exceptionnelle. Maintenant, sourit faiblement la jeune femme.

Tesla haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra. Momo l'observa alors qu'il faisait ses manipulations. L'un après l'autre, il contacta les espadas présentes pour leur demander de rejoindre le plus vite possible la salle de réunion. Il préféra taire le ton perplexe qu'il décela chez les personnes concernées, mais vu qu'aucune ne refusa, il finit par adresser un petit geste à Hinamori qui, contente, le remercia avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Elle n'eut plus qu'à rejoindre la fameuse salle et à attendre gentiment que les chaises trouvent leur occupant. Elle-même observa un temps l'endroit où s'asseyait habituellement Aizen avant d'oser s'y installer, timidement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, elle fit face aux regards perplexes, ennuyés voir agacés de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de leur convocation ici.

- A quoi rime tout ce cirque, qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ? finit par râler Nnoitra, trahissant la pensée générale.

- Aizen-sama est indisposé, je suis celle qui passe le message, souffla lentement Hinamori, se retrouvant d'un seul coup le centre d'attention.

Elle sentit que les personnes auxquelles elle faisait face étaient perplexes. Il était vrai qu'Aizen se débrouillait toujours pour transmettre ses ordres en personne, ce qui était aussi une manière d'empêcher ses hommes de répondre le célèbre « _je ne savais pas_ » si les reproches venaient à tomber. Donc, de voir qu'il confiait un de ses si précieux messages à la jeune fille les étonnaient. Surtout lorsqu'il fut question d'organiser une attaque sur la ville haute, de tenter de renverser le pouvoir par la force, tout simplement.

Pour ainsi dire, Hinamori s'étonna elle-même. Sa voix resta assurée tout le long de son discours, elle était parvenue à fixer les espadas dans les yeux sans fléchir. L'idée de faire quelque chose susceptible de plaire à celui qu'elle aimait semblait lui donner des ailes.

Lorsqu'elle termina ses explications, comprenant le fait qu'Aizen considérait désormais qu'ils étaient prêts et qu'il passait ses journées dans son bureau à imaginer la nouvelle vie qu'il offrirait à sa ville (elle aurait bien l'occasion de rougir plus tard de ses mensonges, de toute façon elle serait pardonnée, il finissait toujours par l'excuser), elle se rassit, satisfaite. Devant elle, les gradés s'observèrent, peu certain de l'attitude à adopter.

- N'est ce pas un peu… soudain ? demanda Neliel, probablement la plus réticente.

- J'aurais aimé tester du matériel d'abord, grommela Szayel.

- Oh arrêtez, pour une fois qu'on peu avoir un peu d'action on ne va pas s'en priver non ?

- Nnoitra ! hurla Nell, indignée.

Son compagnon l'ignora et posa ses bras sur la table afin de tenter de convaincre ses comparses qu'il était partant pour cette idée. Momo retint un soupir de soulagement, contente de voir que ses plans avaient une chance de se réaliser.

- On s'ennuie ici ! Maintenant qu'on a réussi à rapatrier presque tout le monde ici, on a pu monter nos troupes. Nos hommes commencent à remuer à cause de l'inactivité, le mieux est qu'on leur donne de l'action. Ils sont motivés, il faut en profiter.

- Je n'aime pas ça Nnoitra, peut être devrions nous allez voir Aizen-sama et lui demander davantage d'explications, souffla Neliel à son compagnon, à voix basse, pour n'être entendue que de lui.

- Écoute Nell, même s'il était contre, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se tourne les pouces ici. Il veut attendre, mais il faut agir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on remonte maintenant, tant qu'on est motivé.

Petit à petit, la majorité se rallia à sa cause. L'inactivité était en effet ce qui pesait à la plupart d'entre eux et la principale motivation à tenter quelque chose. Après des heures de débat, durant lesquelles Hinamori les observa avancer leurs arguments, ils finirent par se résoudre à agir et à la suivre dans son projet. Ils s'accordèrent sur une attaque qui serait effectuée dans une semaine, le temps de préparer les troupes et de planifier leur remontée en évitant les traqueurs.

Satisfaite de cette conclusion, elle laissa les espadas retourner à leur poste habituel, elle-même devait rejoindre ses appartements. Elle avait bien tenté de faire un crochet pour voir Aizen mais n'avait pas obtenu de résultat. Elle s'était donc résignée à le laisser tranquille. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'à attendre, pour le récupérer définitivement.

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre ;p<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	24. Livre II Ch 8

**Master and Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen**  
>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Juh, Scorpio-no-Caro et Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews anonymes:<span>

_Suki: _FFnet à manger ton lien (FFnet n'aime pas les liens! xD), mais je veux bien le lien *en mettant des espaces entre les points, le "http"*  
>Pour la pub, si tu veux bien le faire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ;) Je demanderai juste deux choses évidente: mon pseudo et un lien vers ffnet \o.<br>Merci à toi pour ta pub!

**Merci pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

><p><em>Petit à petit, la majorité se rallia à sa cause. L'inactivité était en effet ce qui pesait à la plupart d'entre eux et la principale motivation à tenter quelque chose. Après des heures de débat, durant lesquelles Hinamori les observa avancer leurs arguments, ils finirent par se résoudre à agir et à la suivre dans son projet. Ils s'accordèrent sur une attaque qui serait effectuée dans une semaine, le temps de préparer les troupes et de planifier leur remontée en évitant les traqueurs.<em>

_Satisfaite de cette conclusion, elle laissa les espadas retourner à leur poste habituel, elle-même devait rejoindre ses appartements. Elle avait bien tenté de faire un crochet pour voir Aizen mais n'avait pas obtenu de résultat. Elle s'était donc résignée à le laisser tranquille. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'à attendre, pour le récupérer définitivement._

**Livre II** – Faces Cachées  
><em>Chapitre 8<em>

Il régnait depuis quelques jours une étrange atmosphère dans la ville basse. La nouvelle d'une future attaque avait été répandue comme une trainée de poudre et tous attendaient avec impatience que ce moment arrive. D'où l'effervescence : les soldats se préparaient, les civils leurs souhaitaient bonne chance, on était en train d'étudier le terrain pour pouvoir traverser les ruines en évitant les traqueurs et remonter ainsi tranquillement.

Et le dirigeant ? Pas au courant. Depuis la prise de décision, effectuée dans son dos, il s'était pratiquement enfermé dans son bureau. Il passait ses journées à regarder les informations venant de la ville du dessus ou plongé dans les livres qu'Aaroniero lui fournissait régulièrement. Ses ordres avaient été clairs : il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Et Hinamori se faisait un plaisir à ce que cette demande soit respectée.

En réalité l'esprit d'Aizen était entièrement tourné vers ses souvenirs, devenus trop encombrants, et qu'il tentait, presque désespérément, d'effacer. Aussi fascinant qu'il pouvait l'être, Ichigo devait absolument sortir de sa tête. C'était difficile lorsque la moindre chose semblait le renvoyer directement aux côtés du jeune homme.

Cependant, il réalisa bien vite que le palais de Las Noches, d'habitude toujours en activité (faible certes, mais présente), avait été brusquement réduit au silence du jour au lendemain. Une sensation lourde, déplaisante, différente : la cité s'était faite peu à peu silencieuse, calme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement, mais le changement d'atmosphère avait été assez conséquent pour le forcer à sortir le nez de ses livres au bout de quelques jours.

N'avoir aucun de ses hommes qui soient venu le voir. Aucune nouvelle, même d'Hinamori. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais c'était assez étrange pour qu'il s'intéresse de plus près au phénomène.

Un regard par sa baie vitrée afin de constater que la ville, elle aussi, semblait endormie. A part les gardes, toujours présents aux divers points stratégiques, il n'y avait rien. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Juste quelques civils qui se baladaient plus ou moins au hasard des constructions. Avec un sifflement agacé, il délaissa son observation et quitta la pièce, rejoignant les couloirs déserts.

Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans ce calme apparent. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Szayel et son air passablement ennuyé imprimé sur le visage, cela se confirma.

- Un problème, fit-il froidement.

Pas de question non, une simple affirmation.

- Pas vraiment pour moi, commença le scientifique, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais je crains que quelqu'un vienne de nous porter préjudice.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes, avant que Szayel ne se décide à lui expliquer la situation. La réunion exceptionnelle demandée par Hinamori, le fait que les espadas aient décidé de la suivre, plus par manque d'action que par réel intérêt pour sa cause. Les plans que cette dernière avait élaborés afin de pouvoir remonter en toute sécurité vers la ville haute… Et le fait qu'ils soient probablement déjà tous là bas en train de se battre.

- Et personne n'a pensé à venir me demander confirmation ? soupira Aizen, se passant une main sur le visage.

- Neliel voulait le faire mais… Au final, ils ont préféré accepter et bouger plutôt que de rester là et risquer de se heurter à une annulation.

Il se força à continuer, même en constatant que la colère montait lentement mais sûrement chez le dirigeant.

- Et tu te décides seulement maintenant à venir m'en informer ?

- Je… Je suis désolé Aizen-sama, j'aurais dû…

- Je savais que l'inactivité serait mon principal souci, le coupa l'autre homme, agacé. Mais j'aurais également cru que mes espadas avaient un peu plus de jugeote. Suis-moi.

Szayel courba la tête à cet ordre et emboita le pas de son dirigeant lorsque celui-ci le dépassa. D'un pas rapide, que le scientifique eut quelques difficultés à suivre, ils rejoignirent la pièce permettant de contacter ses troupes. Tesla, bien évidement, n'était plus là, probablement remonté avec les autres, et Sosuke se plaça sans hésitation à sa place, s'emparant du casque. Le scientifique l'aida en trouvant la bonne fréquence ce qui, il le savait, lui épargnerait par là même les futures foudres du dirigeant.

- Chers combattants, sachez que les accès à la cité souterraine seront tous fermés d'ici une heure, chantonna Sosuke. Elles ne seront rouvertes que dans vingt-quatre heures.

- _Aizen-sama_ ! leur parvint la voix inquiète de Momo. _Vous ne pouvez pas…_

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, Hinamori… J'aurais dû te rappeler ta place bien avant. Je t'ai laissé trop de liberté et voilà où nous en sommes.

Le dirigeant coupa la liaison, marquant par là même son dédain et son abandon de la jeune femme et de ses troupes. Si Momo avait la stupidité de revenir malgré tout, elle se retrouverait avec les traqueurs.

Il se releva, laissant Szayel seul dans la pièce pour aller donner les ordres de fermeture de la ville, probablement. Grantz entendit une forte explosion et, avec hésitation, il s'assit à la place auparavant occupée par son supérieur et porta à son oreille les écouteurs.

- Il est déjà parti, souffla-t-il en entendant les protestations à l'autre bout, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous dépêcher…

~[…]~

- Neliel, détends-toi, tu me rends nerveux, râla Nnoitra.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard agacé et croisa les bras. Hinamori leur avait expliqué le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé afin de remonter de façon sûre jusqu'à la ville haute : un petit groupe serait chargé de veiller à la sécurité du trajet. En ligne droite. Ils n'utilisaient qu'une seule des nombreuses entrées de la ville, afin de limiter les dégâts s'ils étaient découverts par les traqueurs). Puis, les autres remontaient les uns après les autres, comme autant de vagues successives.

Certes ils étaient armés de façon moindre, mais le fait qu'ils attaquent par surprise devrait être suffisant pour prendre un avantage décisif sur leurs opposants. Du moins, c'était ce que la jeune fille avait affirmé, et à défaut d'avoir de meilleure idée, ils avaient procédé comme ça. Quelque chose de simple mais qui, en théorie, était efficace.

Neliel et Nnoitra faisaient partie de la première « vague », et la jeune femme sentait son angoisse monter au fur et à mesure que le moment de partir approchait. Jiruga lui avait bien proposé de rester en arrière, en disant que de toute façon elle ne serait qu'une gêne pour leur groupe, mais elle avait refusé. Elle se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Le signal fut donné, et ils traversèrent rapidement les ruines afin de rejoindre le moyen d'accès à la ville supérieure.

La soudaine luminosité liée au soleil, si différente de celle dont ils avaient l'habitude, les obligea à faire une pause pour s'y accoutumer. C'est presque émerveillé qu'ils contemplèrent ce qui leur avait été depuis trop longtemps interdit. Un endroit où ils pourraient vivre sans crainte pour leur vie, sans la peur de voir leur famille brisée du jour au lendemain pour une erreur ou une imprudence, et avoir la sécurité de ne jamais se retrouver avec des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Le léger vent qui soufflait actuellement sur la capitale nippone les étourdis quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se reprennent et ne se déploient dans la ville.

Les habitants de la cité basse étant armés, passer inaperçu était mission impossible. Les quelques civils qu'ils croisèrent ne furent pas long à déguerpir dans le sens contraire en hurlant, au risque de se faire tirer dans le dos. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva aux plus malchanceux.

Les premiers coups de feu qui tuèrent les pauvres victimes finirent d'alerter la ville qu'elle était assiégé. Ce fut aussi ce qui déclencha la folie. Les hommes venus d'en bas s'éclatèrent dans toutes les rues. L'idée de conquérir la ville semblait inévitablement passer par un autre objectif, celui de la vengeance. Faire absolument payer à ceux du dessus leur condition misérable. Passer ses nerfs, par la violence. Tout était bon pour se défouler.

Bientôt les cris heureux des soldats du dessous résonnèrent. Ils laissaient libre court à cette ivresse qui s'emparait d'eux et leur donnait des ailes. A avoir ainsi l'avantage sur une population désarmée leur faisait sous-estimer l'adversaire auquel ils se confrontaient. La prudence et l'attention furent vite oubliées, et on en vint à traquer les quelques inconscient qui se baladaient dans la ville.

Heureusement que tous n'étaient pas armés. L'équipement sommaire qu'ils possédaient, venait en grande partie des laboratoires de Szayel. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de fusils ou de pistolets récupérés dans les ruines et remis en état de marche. Il n'y avait peut être pas assez pour tous les hommes présents, mais cela suffisait amplement pour le carnage qu'ils avaient en tête.

Seul les espadas, en retrait, étaient un peu plus calmes, Neliel était restée prêt de l'ascenseur, guidant les nouvelles vagues en compagnie d'Hinamori. Aaroniero s'occupait du groupe chargé de la protection des ruines. Les autres étaient parties dans les rues. Les deux jeunes femmes relevèrent la tête en entendant les premiers cris suivit de coups de feu. Momo laissa un sourire bienveillant étirer ses lèvres, mais l'espada répondit d'un air inquiet, peu certaine de devoir se réjouir.

- Vous semblez heureuse, souffla Neliel à son homologue.

- Oui ! La ville haute sera bientôt aux mains d'Aizen-sama et il pourra mettre ses projets en place, n'est ce pas une bonne chose ?

- Sans doute, fit l'espada, sceptique.

Des coups de feux, plus rapide, suivis d'autres les alertèrent. Certaines rafales étaient bien trop rapides pour provenir d'une de leurs armes. Ce qui signifiait donc que la ville supérieure se réveillait et commençait à riposter.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Nell.

~[…]~

Lorsque les habitants de la cité cachée avaient vu débouler des hommes armés, ils n'avaient pas été stupide et avait commencé à se réfugier derrières les premières choses qui pouvaient faire office de bouclier. Ceux qui étaient trop loin d'un possible lieu de repli furent exécuté sur le champ par les policiers de la ville haute. Certes la milice n'était pas aussi bien équipée que pouvait être les traqueurs, mais ils étaient autrement plus entrainés, et de façon plus efficace. Le fait que les envahisseurs se soient mis à tuer les civils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort, ils ne tenteraient pas de les mettre hors jeu.

La loi du talion.

Les voitures, les murets, les bâtiments, tout pouvait aider. Et les échanges de coup de feu allaient bon train. Les groupes qui avaient la chance de compter une espada parmi eux s'étaient regroupés sous son commandement. Un fusil en main, Nnoitra se réfugia à temps derrière le mur. Les balles de policiers effritèrent le coin. A côté de lui, Tesla n'en menait pas large, ne possédant qu'un simple pistolet.

- Place toi à l'autre bout de la ruelle, fit l'espada, ils vont sans doute essayer de nous prendre en sandwich.

Le garçon acquiesça, alors que l'espada sifflait en constatant qu'un autre de ses hommes était mort. Se penchant pour pouvoir tirer une nouvelle salve, heureux d'entendre une exclamation de douleur, signe qu'il avait réussit à toucher un de leur adversaire. Il avait voulu attendre recommencer, sauf que les tirs ennemis se calmèrent bien trop vite à son goût.

Lorsqu'il vit une grenade arriver à côté de lui, il écarquilla les yeux. Sans chercher à réfléchir, il rejoignit Tesla à l'autre bout de la rue et le tira à l'abri, le protégeant alors qu'il entendait la grenade s'enclencher. Pas une explosive non, mais contenant apparemment un gaz quelconque, dont il ne voulait pas connaitre les effets.

- Faut qu'on dégage de là Tesla, on est à découvert.

L'espada tira son protégé derrière lui. L'autre bout de la ruelle menait à une des routes principales de la ville, et si le calme de l'endroit ne les alerta pas, Nnoitra tourna la tête en entendant Tesla gémir de douleur. Alors seulement il réalisa que l'endroit avait été en quelque sorte mis en quarantaine, et que des policiers, sûrement venu les prendre à revers, comme supposé, venaient d'arriver et de leur tirer dessus sans somation.

Jiruga jura et tira à son tour, à l'aveugle, le temps pour eux de s'engouffrer, à la recherche d'un abri temporaire. Derrière lui il sentait le souffle fatigué de Tesla, ainsi que sa perte progressive de vitesse. Nnoitra fut obligé de serrer plus fort le poignet afin d'empêcher son compagnon d'infortune de lâcher et s'effondrer.

Une fois à l'abri, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, il se retourna afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Tesla avait été touché au ventre, et la tenue qu'il portait était devenue en majeure partie rouge malgré la main que le garçon avait posée pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Nnoitra serra les dents et regretta pour le coup que Szayel ait décidé de rester dans la ville basse.

Le jeune homme semblait fatigué. La douleur et la perte de sang allié à la course n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires et il ne réagit que très peu lorsqu'il le secoua.

- Reste avec moi bon sang !

Jiruga enleva le tee-shirt de Tesla ainsi que le sien, faisant un bandage de fortune qui, ils le savaient tous les deux, ne serait pas efficace très longtemps. L'espada prit alors la décision de le ramener, abandonnant par la même le champ de bataille. Il avait beau adorer le combat, il connaissait néanmoins ses priorités. Un bras passé en travers du dos, il fit demi-tour.

Au loin il entendait les affrontements des autres groupes, les cris de douleurs et de rage qui provenaient des deux camps. Une explosion retentit non loin et il en vint à supposer que la milice s'était décidée à employer les grands moyens. Et elle ne se souciait plus de détruire une partie des bâtiments, maintenant qu'elle avait évacuée tous les habitants.

Il traina Lindocruz jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui menait à la ville basse. Le jeune homme était lourd, d'autant qu'il ne parvenait plus à se maintenir tout seul. Lorsque Nnoitra entendit des exclamations dans son dos il serra les dents et n'eut que le temps de plonger derrière la première chose qui pouvait faire office de protection avant qu'une salve de balle ne siffle à ses oreilles. Il tomba lourdement au sol, le garçon sur lui.

Le cœur de l'espada rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud tomber sur son visage. L'odeur métallique du sang ne tarda pas à venir l'étouffer. Il ne put prononcer un mot et Tesla, malgré lui, le protégea alors que la milice passait en courant près d'eux, les considérants comme morts. Après tout, Tesla ne respirait plus et le deuxième homme était lui aussi couvert de sang. Parfaitement immobile, Jiruga les entendit crier des ordres et s'éloigner en courant.

Une fois assuré qu'il était de nouveau seul, le survivant se redressa. Pour il ne sut quelle raison, il vérifia le pouls du jeune homme, confirmant son décès. Lindocruz avait été criblé de balle, ne lui laissant que peu de chance de survie. Par respect pour celui qui avait subi tous ses caprices sans broncher, Nnoitra ferma ses yeux avant de se redresser.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le ramener dans la ville basse afin de lui offrir une sépulture décente. Mais il devait penser aussi à ceux… ou plutôt celles qui étaient restées en arrière et vers qui se dirigeaient les soldats actuellement.

Quand la voix d'Aizen résonna dans son oreillette, il pâlit, et se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

- Neliel !

~[…]~

Matsumoto courrait à toute allure dans les rues de la ville. A ses côtés et derrière elle se trouvaient ses coéquipiers. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient reçu un appel d'urgence leur signalant des violences et un massacre effectué dans la ville. Toutes les voitures en patrouille avaient changé leur plan pour rejoindre l'endroit concerné, et même les policiers qui restaient d'ordinaire au poste avaient été contraints de rejoindre le front.

Ils s'étaient donc déployés afin de venir prêter main forte à ceux déjà présents.

Arrivé à un carrefour, l'homme chargé de les diriger leur ordonna de se disperser pour rejoindre leurs camarades, ce qu'ils firent. Rangiku se retrouva seule à remonter une petite ruelle. Lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne armée, ne portant pas l'uniforme de sa profession elle n'hésita pas : elle dégaina et tira.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait comprendre que les pauvres personnes qui habitaient dans la ville basse désirent échapper à leur condition actuelle. Mais qu'ils utilisent de telles méthodes… Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

A contrecœur elle rechargea son arme et rejoignit un autre groupe de policiers dont faisait partie le major. A l'abri d'un bâtiment, un plan de la ville sous les yeux, il donnait ses instructions. Lorsque Matsumoto parvint à lui, il la chargea de rejoindre les portes de l'ascenseur qui conduisait à la ville basse, afin de mener l'assaut final. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parviennent à les repousser là d'où ils venaient.

~[…]~

_- Chers combattants, sachez que les accès à la cité souterraine seront tous fermés d'ici une heure, chantonna Sosuke. Elles ne seront rouvertes que dans vingt-quatre heures._

- Aizen-sama ! fit la voix paniquée d'Hinamori.

Neliel tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, qui avait perdue toutes ses couleurs. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle avait raison depuis le début, et qu'Aizen n'était pas celui qui avait décidé de cette attaque.

_- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, Hinamori… J'aurais dû te rappeler ta place bien avant. Je t'ai laissé trop de liberté et voilà où nous en sommes. _

- Non ! S'il vous plait, Aizen-sama !

Momo eut un moment de silence avant de se mettre à appeler dans le vide. Nell préféra taire le début de colère que cette nouvelle avait fait naitre en elle. De toute façon, celle simple annonce provoqua un vent de panique parmi les troupes venues d'en bas. N'était-ce pas le but, après tout ? La fermeture des portes signifiaient plus ou moins que les personnes qui ne parviendraient pas à rentrer seraient livrées aux traqueurs. Celles qui réussiraient à survivre le temps que les portes ne rouvrent seraient « pardonnées » mais peu avaient envie de s'y essayer.

En d'autres termes, c'était actuellement la ruée pour retourner au point de départ. Et se mettre aussi brusquement à reculer lorsque l'on était en plein combat avait deux conséquences désastreuses : la première était que la milice put faire un nombre important de victimes qui fuyaient désormais sans chercher à se cacher. La seconde était que cette même police savait maintenant où ils étaient et pouvait les canarder en toute tranquillité. C'est ainsi qu'une grenade explosa non loin d'eux.

Dans la ruée vers l'ascenseur à laquelle se livraient les habitants du dessous, l'utilisation d'une telle arme fit un ravage. Si Nell eut tout juste le temps de s'abriter dans l'ascenseur pour ne pas être touchée, ce ne fut pas le cas de Momo. Malgré la protection involontaire d'autres soldats, celle-ci fut soufflée par l'explosion et tomba inanimée sur le sol.

- _Neliel !_ hurla la voix de Jiruga dans son oreillette.

- Nnoitra, répondit-elle. Je t'en prie, dépêche toi de revenir.

- _Il est déjà parti_, fit la voix de Szayel, _je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous dépêcher…_

La jeune femme tira Momo à l'abri de l'ascenseur derrière elle, et s'empara de son arme pour combattre la milice qui venait de les rejoindre. Un premier ascenseur était déjà parti avec les plus impatients, et elle tentait de gagner un peu de temps pour permettre à ceux, trop éloignés, d'avoir une dernière chance. Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu Jiruga.

Son compagnon prit les policiers à revers. Concentrés, ceux-ci ne virent pas venir la salve qui tua une bonne demi-douzaine d'entre eux. Nnoitra se planqua immédiatement après. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il désirait accéder à la ville basse, il était obligé de forcer le barrage des agents. Même si ceux, prisonniers de l'ascenseur actuellement, l'aidaient (Nell la première) en faisant pression de l'autre côté du barrage formé par les forces de l'ordre.

L'espada souffla et rechargea son arme. Pour activer ce qui leur permettrait de rejoindre les ruines, il devait actionner le panneau de contrôle. Ceux de l'autre côté ne pouvait s'y engager sans prendre le risque de se faire descendre.

- Neliel… ?

- Dépêche-toi, on ne les retiendra pas longtemps ! fit la voix de la jeune femme.

- … J'arrive.

Nnoitra releva la tête alors qu'un policier parvenait devant lui. Sans chercher à comprendre, il tira et le tua, avant de se ruer hors de sa cachette en direction de l'ascenseur. Son chargeur lui servit à créer son passage dans le mur des forces de l'ordre. Il pouvait le faire, il le savait. Plus que quelques mètres et il y était. Il tendit la main et ses doigts glissèrent sur le panneau de contrôle pour l'activer. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers Nell. Il avait atteint son objectif.

Les panneaux de fer bougèrent, et Jiruga plongea. Il entendit vaguement les fusils cracher de nouvelles balles. Il vit Nell tendre la main vers lui dans un cri qu'il ne perçut pas avant que les portes se refermèrent définitivement sur les soldats d'Aizen.

Les armes se baissèrent doucement, et les policiers déglutirent. La tension redescendait petit à petit. Plus tard, ils prendraient tous plus ou moins conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et des risques pris. Le soulagement d'être en vie, et la tristesse de voir ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Pour l'heure, il était temps de faire les bilans et les rapports.

- Sécurisez le périmètre et cherchez s'il y en a qui ne sont pas parvenus à revenir à temps, fit un des policiers, le major, après avoir rangé son arme.

Ses hommes hochèrent la tête et commencèrent lentement à quitter la place du combat. Certain, comme Matsumoto, ne bougèrent pas immédiatement : ils en étaient tout simplement incapables. Mais le haut gradé ne leur fit aucune remarque. A la place, il se rapprocha du corps tombé près du panneau de contrôle, juste devant l'ascenseur. Le sang qui recouvrait la console d'activation, suite aux balles qui lui avaient criblé le corps, avait probablement dû endommager les circuits : il n'y eu aucune réponse lorsqu'il se risqua à tenter de pianoter dessus.

- Bien joué, p'tit gars, je dois t'accorder ça.

Il nota le léger sourire qu'arborait l'espada, même dans la mort, et lâcha un sifflement avant de se détourner. Il avait un travail à terminer maintenant que le combat était fini. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu causer autant de panique dans les rangs adverses, aussi soudainement au point de désorganiser totalement ces hommes.

~[…]~

- Nnoitra ! hurla Neliel.

Mais ce fut trop tard, elle n'avait eu que le temps de voir son compagnon s'effondrer en silence avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle. Sur eux. Courageuse, elle refreina les larmes et se concentra sur Hinamori, toujours inconsciente contre elle. La grenade l'avait gravement brûlée, et elle avait besoin de soins immédiats.

L'agitation et la nervosité étaient palpables parmi les personnes présentes. A l'air vicié par l'odeur du sang, s'ajoutait l'anxiété des soldats. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent de nouveau, ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée d'où ils venaient. Ceux pas assez rapides ou déséquilibrés par la vague humaine furent piétinés sans pitié. Nell les laissa partir, située dans le fond, Hinamori contre elle.

Quand elle sortie, avec prudence, elle vit que les autres espadas étaient, elles aussi, restées. Nnoitra en moins, ils étaient maintenant trois, en plus de Momo.

- Ces idiots ont dû attirer les traqueurs, grogna Yammy, nous ferions mieux de nous diriger vers une autre entrée.

Les espadas acquiescèrent. La jeune femme chargea la blessée sur son dos, et ils partirent en silence. Grand bien leur en pris : le groupe d'Aaroniero, celui chargé de maintenir la sécurité du passage, avait déserté dés l'appel d'Aizen. Dans leur fuite, ils avaient alerté involontairement les traqueurs, qui s'étaient positionnés pour attendre la seconde vague de fuyards. Ils entendirent au loin des cris et bruits de tirs mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Puisque les traqueurs étaient occupés ailleurs, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se déplacer dans les ruines, vers une entrée plus discrète. Ils pressèrent pourtant le pas, ignorant combien de temps encore les portes resteraient ouvertes. Par chance, lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'entrée, ils purent distinguer la silhouette d'Aaroniero qui tenait l'accès entrouvert.

- Dépêchez-vous, fit-il en s'éclipsant pour leur permettre de passer, le temps est écoulé et je n'ai réussis à gagner que quelques minutes.

Les espadas, désormais en sécurité, soufflèrent. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, pour ne rouvrir que dans vingt-quatre longues heures.

- Aizen-sama veut nous voir. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point il est enchanté.

- Attends, fit Neliel, il faut déposer Dame Hinamori pour qu'elle se fasse soigner auparavant.

Szayel ne pouvait s'en occuper, mais la jeune femme laissa Momo à l'équipe sous les ordres du scientifique avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion.

~[…]~

Dire que Sosuke était en colère était un euphémisme. Le savon qu'il passa à ses hommes leur fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules et aucun n'osa broncher, pas même Szayel, pourtant le seul à pouvoir se considérer comme non concerné.

- Nous étions prêts, nos puissances étaient équivalentes ! fit Zommari, d'une voix calme.

- Bien sûr ! Contre la police dont les armes sont basiques nous avons de quoi lutter. Je vous rappelle que cette milice constitue les premières défenses, donc les plus faibles !

Las, Aizen se passa une main sur le visage, en comprenant aux regards braqués sur lui, que ses hommes ne voyaient visiblement pas le problème de leur opération.

- Ces armes étaient destinées à nous protéger des traqueurs. Si nous prenons de force la ville supérieure, les quatre autres pôles vont nous tomber dessus avec leur armée.

- Mais si nous avions fait ça pour toutes les villes…

- Parce que vous avez sincèrement pensé que vos collègues ont déjà pu organiser les mondes souterrains ? siffla Aizen, agacé. Vous avez réussi à avoir un quelconque contact pour le leur demander ?

Les Espada détournèrent les yeux, mal à l'aise. Neliel malgré elle, sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils avaient presque agi comme des enfants, impatients, à vouloir leur dû. Bien sûr que c'était normal, mais eux, en tant qu'espada, étaient censées montrer l'exemple. Et parce qu'ils s'étaient comportés encore pire que leurs soldats, Nnoitra était…

- Notre seul moyen d'assurer la réussite de notre entreprise était de nous mêler peu à peu à la population, avant de frapper vite et fort. Et grâce à votre initiative, la ville va être plus méfiante et probablement s'organiser en conséquence.

Yammy et Zommari se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, préférèrent taire le comportement assassin de leurs hommes, et le nombre de civils d'en haut qu'ils avaient pu tuer. Ils n'en connaissaient pas le chiffre exact de toute manière, mais il était certain que ça ne les aiderait pas à bien s'entendre…

Même si c'était un prêté pour un rendu.

- Nous sommes désolés, Aizen-sama, souffla Neliel.

- Vous pouvez l'être, répondit froidement Sosuke. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour prendre une telle décision ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, il plissa les yeux, et précisa.

- _Qui_ a eu cette idée ? fit-il, froidement.

Après tout, Szayel lui avait bien expliqué les projets d'attaques, mais était resté silencieux quand aux personnes à l'origine de cette initiative désastreuse.

- Et bien… commença Aaroniero, nous avons été convoqué par Dame…

On toqua au même moment et, agacé, Aizen ordonna d'entrer. Une jeune femme habillée une blouse poussa doucement la porte.

- Wilwy ? fit Szayel, haussant un sourcil.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je suis venue vous informer que Dame Hinamori... Mh… commença l'assistante d'Aporro. Nous avons tout fait. Je suis désolée.

Neliel eut un sanglot. Cette nouvelle eut raison d'elle et les larmes se mirent enfin à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Non seulement elle avait perdue le seul homme qui comptait à ses yeux, mais elle avait également échouée dans la protection de Momo. Elle n'avait pu protéger personne, et ce constat de son échec cuisant l'anéantit.

Aizen ne broncha pas à la nouvelle. Aaroniero n'avait pas eu besoin de terminer pour lui faire comprendre qui était à l'origine de cette escapade idiote. Au moins elle ne lui mettrait désormais plus de bâton dans les roues, ne le forcerait plus à adopter cette attitude d'amant attentionné. Et ce constat… le soulagea, plus qu'autre chose.

~[…]~

Sosuke referma violement la porte de ses appartements. Il avait fait comprendre à ses hommes que leurs prochaines journées se passeraient à aider les autres à construire les divers tunnels qui donnaient accès aux ruines. Peut être ainsi comprendraient-ils leur faute ? Et le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on outrepasse ses ordres. Aujourd'hui les traqueurs avaient dû faire de nombreuses victimes, mais qu'importe. Il y aurait toujours d'autres hommes pour les remplacer, quand on savait les motiver un peu.

Par automatisme, il alluma ce qui faisait office de téléviseur. Sans grande surprise, les informations relatait l'attaque qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures à peine et qui laissait un bon nombre de morts derrière elle, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Aizen serra les dents, alors que les officiers expliquaient exactement qui les avait attaqués et comment, suivis de divers témoignages des familles de victimes. Le journaliste termina en affirmant qu'une garde allait être effectuée aux alentours de l'ascenseur, afin de justement d'éviter une deuxième mauvaise surprise de ce genre.

La ville haute allait bientôt entrer dans une véritable psychose. On redécouvrait ceux du dessous comme des monstres, et les premiers qui allaient directement en pâtir seraient les esclaves, qui perdraient un peu plus leur « humanité », si on partait du principe que la ville du dessus leur en accordait une.

Mais le plus important…

C'était que les médias et les autorités allaient maintenant s'acharner contre Ichigo, et qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de détourner la réalité pour y parvenir. La ville haute s'opposerait catégoriquement à s'intéresser à la question et la réputation des Kurosaki allait en prendre un méchant coup. Il imaginait sans peine les nouvelles épreuves qu'il allait devoir traverser, et la fragilité que son armée venait de créer indépendamment de sa volonté.

Et pour un peu, il s'en serait presque voulu…

* * *

><p>J'ai décidé, pour le "lulz" et pour rester dans la ligne des références, d'instaurer des caméos (c'est à dire, des petites apparitions courtes de personne) pour 10 autres auteurs de FFnet ;p. J'espère que cela vous plaira!<p>

Il n'y en aura pas à tous les chapitres: le premier est celui d'IthilWilwarin, dit Wilwy

Merci de m'avoir lu et rendez vous au prochain chapitre \o


	25. Livre II Ch 9

**Master and Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen**  
>Disclamer<strong>: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Certains sont des OCs et m'appartiennent donc, ils seront présentés lors de leurs apparitions en début de chapitre.  
><strong>Bêta-lectrices<strong>: Merci à Juh, Leikkona et Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture !

A partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus assurer de publications régulières et j'en suis désolé. La faute en est à mes études, et aussi parce que, mine de rien, j'ai perdu presque toute l'avance que j'avais xD!

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews anonymes:<span>

_Suki: _C'est bon c'est noté ;p! j'attends de voir l'article avec impatience hiiii *o* merci à toi!

**Merci pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: Présence dans ce chapitre de Dub-Con (c'est à dire, un lemon où l'un des deux accepte, mais n'est pas réellement consentant.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>La ville haute allait bientôt entrer dans une véritable psychose. On redécouvrait ceux du dessous comme des monstres, et les premiers qui allaient directement en pâtir seraient les esclaves, qui perdraient un peu plus leur « humanité », si on partait du principe que la ville du dessus leur en accordait une.<em>

_Mais le plus important…_

_C'était que les médias et les autorités allaient maintenant s'acharner contre Ichigo, et qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de détourner la réalité pour y parvenir. La ville haute s'opposerait catégoriquement à s'intéresser à la question et la réputation des Kurosaki allait en prendre un méchant coup. Il imaginait sans peine les nouvelles épreuves qu'il allait devoir traverser, et la fragilité que son armée venait de créer indépendamment de sa volonté._

_Et pour un peu, il s'en serait presque voulu…_

**Livre II** – Faces Cachées  
><em>Chapitre 9<br>_

Un mois. Il avait préféré attendre un mois avant de reprendre contact avec la ville supérieure, par le biais de Gin. Il pouvait désormais prendre connaissance de toutes les répercussions que la petite expédition armée de ses hommes avait provoquées. Mais, alors qu'il posait sa main sur le téléphone, il savait déjà que les nouvelles qu'il obtiendrait ne seraient pas bonnes. Pas bonnes du tout. Et quand la voix, un poil trop sérieuse, de son bras droit lui parvint, il serra un peu les dents, prêt à encaisser.

- Cap'tain ! Pour le coup c'était très mal joué. Ça ne te ressemble pas de telles erreurs.

- Peut-être parce que je n'y suis pour rien. Les nouvelles ?

- Mauvaises, tu t'en doutes. La ville haute vient brusquement de prendre conscience de sa face cachée. Cependant l'accepter ne semble pas être à l'ordre du jour.

- C'est-à-dire ? soupira Sosuke.

Il y eut un silence. Aizen entendit finalement un « _attends_ » suivit d'un bruit de course. Gin semblait chercher quelque chose. En réalité Ichimaru avait rejoint le bureau de Rangiku, endroit où elle rangeait tout ce qui avait un lien avec son travail. Puisque Matsumoto était actuellement au poste, il pouvait fouiller en toute sécurité. L'avantage d'être son amant et esclave, entre autre, c'est qu'il savait où était les clés et ce qu'il cherchait.

Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation victorieuse.

- Ils ont créé un nouveau corps armé nommé « Gardien ». Ils vont aider les traqueurs et ont ordre de tuer toutes personnes trop virulentes, ou qui ne feraient pas de bons esclaves.

- Manquait plus que ça…

- Ils ont recrutés parmi les policiers et les militaires pour l'instant. L'engagement date un peu, je ne sais pas s'ils sont déjà descendus ou non.

Gin laissa le papier qu'il tenait retomber sur le bureau. Rangiku était rentrée aussi pâle que la mort lorsque le massacre avait eu lieu. Mais quand elle avait reçue cette invitation à rejoindre ces fameux gardiens, elle s'était énervée (« _quel nom pompeux et débile ! Et nous alors, on est quoi ?_ »). Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était l'utilité d'avoir encore plus d'hommes armés pour rôder dans la ville basse, mais la population avait acclamé cette décision qu'elle pensait protectrice.

Ichimaru et Aizen reprirent leur discussion. Alors qu'ils parvenaient au même constat, à savoir que tout lien entre les deux parties serait impossible désormais, Gin rangea les papiers qu'il avait empruntés et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé. La télévision allumée diffusait les informations du jour, et le bras droit de Sosuke eut un léger sourire.

- Tiens au fait, je me suis dit que tu voudrais sans doute être informé des derniers potins du moment.

- Mh ? lui répondit Aizen, vaguement intéressée.

- Et bien, figure toi que…

~[…]~

Ichigo enfouit ses mains dans les poches, alors qu'il arpentait les jardins de la famille Kuchiki. Seul. Miwa (devenue sa femme. Cela lui faisait toujours autant étrange de l'appeler ainsi) avait préféré rester à la maison et il ne pouvait que la comprendre : son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Moins elle bougeait et mieux c'était pour elle. Du coup, il devait se taper les visites officielles tout seul. Pas que ça le dérangeait en temps normal, mais il fallait bien avouer que les enterrements, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Et pas seulement parce que ça le renvoyait à ce qu'il avait lui-même pu vivre quelques temps auparavant.

Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Byakuya, coincé un peu plus loin.

Non content de se retrouver confronter au chagrin lié à la mort d'Hisana, il devait aussi gérer sa famille. Toute la froideur que pouvait déployer le veuf était inefficace face à la volonté des anciens de le voir « revenir dans le droit chemin ».

La raison ? L'homme avait décidé, contre l'avis du reste de la maison, de se marier avec son esclave. L'amour qui lui vouait avait été mal considéré… et son mariage unanimement condamné. Maintenant qu'Hisana n'était plus… Le reste du clan espérait qu'il retrouve la raison.

Visiblement, le reste du clan semblait ne pas se soucier de la douleur de leur chef de famille. Il ne pu que lui envoyer un regard désolé avant de se détourner. Lui avait trouvé cette décision admirable et l'avait soutenu autant que possible. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et aurait pu aider les deux hommes à mettre en place leur volonté de voir la société changer d'avis sur les esclaves.

Malheureusement, la révolte était arrivée peu de temps après le mariage, réduisant tous leurs efforts à néant.

Depuis, il essuyait les retombées et le lynchage médiatique en règle, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il continuerait de lutter. La seule réelle chose qui l'ennuyait, c'était que les Quincy n'avait pas été long à saisir l'occasion et à tenter de prendre l'avantage en se servant de la peur et de la haine de la population. Heureusement, notamment grâce à sa tante, il parvenait à garder la tête hors de l'eau et à tirer son épingle du jeu. Même si utiliser son nom et sa puissance financière pour écraser les autres n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire.

La seule chose qu'il espérait vivement, c'était que Sosuke ne fasse pas partie de la liste des victimes. S'il avait pu, il se serait renseigné afin d'apaiser ses craintes. Mais sa tante lui avait expliqué qu'un tel intérêt n'attirerait rien de bon pour eux. Il s'était résigné à rester dans l'ignorance et si Miwa avait tenté de le rassurer en lui disant qu'Aizen était sans doute vivant et en pleine forme, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Ichigo secoua la tête et se força à penser à autre chose. Cette atmosphère commençait à lui faire broyer du noir. Mais il avait été hors de question qu'il se défile. Cela touchait une des cinq grandes familles du Japon, toutes les autres avaient été conviées afin de présenter leurs condoléances. Même si elles n'en pensaient pas un mot, c'était une façade, une convenance. Il avait cru pouvoir approcher les familles du sud et de l'ouest pour discuter, mais sans succès. Il avait préféré abandonner pour le moment.

Kurosaki fit encore quelques pas, s'éloignant du petit groupe qui gravitait autour de Byakuya afin de rejoindre une partie du domaine plus calme.

Il entendit un sanglot qui le sortit de ses pensées. Poussé par il ne savait quel sentiment, il dévia jusqu'à rejoindre une baie vitrée, ouverte. Elle donnait sur une pièce spacieuse, assombrie par les rideaux présents derrière les vitres, et dans laquelle se trouvaient un piano et un canapé, dans un des angles. Oh, et à bien y regarder, il y avait aussi quelques plantes vertes.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, incertain, avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse en réalisant que la personne qui pleurait actuellement était Rukia. Il fut un peu étonné de la trouver seule. Lors de son mariage, elle lui avait présenté son esclave, qui était surtout un de ses amis d'enfance, un jeune homme nommé Renji. Ichigo avait très vite sympathisé avec lui, pour le plus grand bonheur de la sœur de Byakuya.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme cherchant quoi lui dire afin de la consoler un petit peu. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, Rukia se leva rapidement pour venir se réfugier contre lui, et il referma maladroitement ses bras sur sa taille. Il murmura les condoléances et la laissa pleurer tout son saoul, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent et qu'elle se recule un petit peu, apparemment calmée. Temporairement du moins.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, il la regarda se frotter les yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes et tenter de reprendre une attitude un peu plus digne, même si c'était inutile avec lui.

- Renji n'est pas à tes côtés ? finit par demander le jeune homme, n'ayant pas d'autre idée afin d'engager la conversation.

- Non… Il a été… Réquisitionner… Pour faire les besognes avec les autres.

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes gens. Ichigo observa Rukia se détourner de lui pour se diriger à pas lent vers la baie vitrée afin d'aller contempler l'extérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que dans cette robe laissant les épaules et les bras nus, la « petite demoiselle », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler parfois, était belle.

- Ma sœur… n'est pas morte naturellement tu sais. Je l'ai vu se faire empoisonner, mais il était trop tard.

- Je suis désolé Rukia.

- Je crois que le pire est de savoir que Byakuya ne fera rien contre les responsables. Parce qu'il ne pourra certainement pas.

Kurosaki fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se passa une main sur la nuque. Il savait déjà que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il ferait sans doute pire que mieux. Cependant il se voyait mal la laisser dans cet état, un mélange de tristesse et de rage, qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Probablement plus que tous ceux ici. Son regard glissa sur le piano et après une légère hésitation, il s'y installa. Le clapet soulevé pour dévoiler les touches, il inspira.

Comme tout enfant issu de la noblesse, il n'avait pas échappé à l'apprentissage d'un instrument de musique. Sauf qu'il avait lâché le piano dès qu'il avait pu, pas vraiment intéressé, et qu'il n'avait en conséquence pas pratiqué depuis de très longues années. Mais il pensait pouvoir, quand même, jouer un des petits airs qu'il avait appris pas cœur.

Avec lenteur, les doigts d'Ichigo effleurèrent puis appuyèrent sur les touches. Rukia tourna la tête à l'entente des notes et revint vers lui, jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer sur le piano. La mélodie n'était peut-être pas spécialement joyeuse, mais elle devait bien admettre que cela lui permettait de se vider la tête au profit des notes de musique. Ainsi, quand un son désagréable vint troubler l'harmonie, elle fronça les sourcils et fixa le noble, qui lui, était manifestement ennuyé par ce dérapage.

Kurosaki se crispa, alors que son manque de pratique venait se rappeler à son bon souvenir, et lui faire comprendre que ce genre d'entreprise n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Pour son plus grand malheur, il se mit à enchainer les mauvaises notes. Lorsque la mélodie initiale ne fut plus qu'une cacophonie sans nom, il préféra arrêter le massacre et détourna la tête, gêné.

Le rire de la jeune femme le fit rougir, et il bougonna une vague excuse à sa pitoyable performance. Rukia ne l'entendit pas. En revanche, elle vint s'installer à ses côtés pour jouer à son tour, bien mieux que lui et il se leva pour lui laisser la place. Il ne quitta la pièce que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Renji était arrivé et les observait en silence. Après un regard entendu, il quitta la pièce, laissant le soin à l'esclave désormais libéré de ses obligations de s'occuper de la jeune femme.

Et cela lui rappela qu'il se sentait bien seul.

~~[…]~~

Aizen s'assit au bout de la table et observa les nombreuses places vides. Il s'empêcha de soupirer et lança la réunion, même s'il n'écouta les rapports que d'une oreille. Il venait de recevoir les premières nouvelles des espadas qu'il avait envoyées dans les autres cités. Quelques mois pendant lesquels, ses hommes avaient commencés à rassembler les troupes et à tenter d'établir un moyen de communication avec le centre.

Et ils avaient réussi, même si ce n'était pas parfait : quelques secondes, une qualité médiocre et seulement une poignée de mots échangés, pour dire que tout était bon. Sauf Ulquiorra qui avait insisté afin de pouvoir discuter à propos des Quincy. Il n'était pas parvenu à tout comprendre, mais il avait déduit que la famille de l'Est tentait de tirer profit la petite émeute pour renforcer son pouvoir se mettre les traqueurs dans la poche.

En résumé, ce n'était pas très bon et cela leur permettrait de prendre l'avantage sur les Kurosaki.

Aizen enchaina rapidement une fois l'exposé terminé. Volontairement, il relata la situation dans la partie Est parce qu'il savait que cela ferait réagir la petite assemblée. Sans trop de surprise, ses hommes tombèrent d'accord sur un plan qui l'aiderait. Pas tellement pour porter secours à Ulquiorra, qui était l'espada envoyé la bas, mais pour s'assurer que leur projet ne serait pas compromis, lorsqu'ils décideraient de frapper.

- Il y a une solution très simple, fit Sosuke. Pour désorganiser un tel groupe, il suffit de mettre hors-jeu celui qui dirige.

Tuer le Quincy. Semer la discorde dans la famille et avoir une chance de créer de gros problèmes dans toute la partie Est. Et puis… cela aiderait indirectement Ichigo à pouvoir se redresser et faire face. Il suffisait juste d'éliminer un seul homme.

- Je veux le faire.

Aizen tourna la tête vers Neliel. La jeune femme s'était éteinte depuis la mort de Nnoitra. Elle trainait sa tristesse et ses larmes dans les rues de la citée souterraine, sans doute hantée par les dernières images de son compagnon de toujours, et regrettait les silences et les non-dits. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était passée à côté de beaucoup de choses, définitivement hors de portée désormais.

Elle avait arrêté ses missions de protection dans les ruines, cessé de communiquer. Cette affirmation était la première phrase qui était sortie de sa bouche depuis un mois. Le dirigeant s'autorisa un léger sourire, face à cette soudaine détermination. Neliel, assurément, était la meilleure candidate pour cette mission : elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Une preuve suffisante qu'elle accomplirait cette tâche, peu importe le prix.

- Quelqu'un s'oppose à ce choix ? demanda Aizen pour la forme, sans réponse. Bien, alors c'est décidé.

- Je ne vous décevrais pas.

La réunion se termina là. Sosuke invita la jeune femme à lui emboiter le pas, pour lui expliquer la marche à suivre et régler les petits détails. Neliel déciderait seule de son mode opératoire : son supérieur s'en moquait bien tant qu'elle remplissait sa tâche. Le seul petit souci qui se posait à lui, c'était que quitter l'espace du centre pour se déplacer était une tache bien plus difficile que de passer des ruines à la ville haute.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore la possibilité de régler ce problème seul, il allait devoir utiliser la même méthode que lorsqu'il avait demandé à ses espadas de rejoindre les autres pôles…

Contacter Kyo.

Le traqueur était celui qui possédait les clés, quelque chose de convoité. Il le savait et en conséquence, il lui faisait payer au prix fort. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et ça aussi, il le savait. La dernière fois il s'en était sorti, en sacrifiant les quelques hommes qui avait encore des velléités de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, mais là ce n'était plus possible.

Il laissa à Neliel une semaine afin de se préparer. Le temps pour lui de demander à Szayel de confectionner des vitamines. Ces cachets, inoffensifs pour le corps, lui permettait d'entretenir le danger de l'extérieur. Ces « médicaments » étaient censés les protéger. Il n'en était rien bien évidement. Mais, persuadés de leur effet, ses hommes les gobaient sans discuter.

La jeune femme se présenta avec un petit sac comme unique bagage. Le trajet jusqu'à Kyo et jusqu'à la porte de sortie de « Tokyo » se fit en silence, jusqu'au bout. Pas d'adieu, pas de mots rassurant : juste un regard avant que l'espada ne leur tourne le dos et ne s'en aille, en direction de l'Est. Dans quelques jours, elle aurait atteint l'endroit désiré et une radio lui permettrait de contacter les troupes en place là-bas.

Aizen ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le bras du traqueur passer autour de sa taille pour l'attirer lentement mais sûrement contre l'armure encombrante de l'autre homme. Il refreina de justesse le dégoût qui lui parvint lorsque des lèvres glacées vinrent se poser dans son cou pour se promener tranquillement sur la nuque.

- Et si on reparlait un peu du paiement ? souffla Kyo, moqueur.

~~[…]~~

- Kurosaki.

Ichigo, en train de se balader aléatoirement, se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Il avait reconnu sans peine la voix trop tranquille d'Uryû. Il fronça les sourcils, peu certain de comprendre la raison qui avait poussé l'autre jeune homme à venir le voir directement. Si leurs relations étaient en froid depuis bien longtemps déjà, le meurtre de sa famille n'avait fait que creuser davantage le fossé entre eux.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? fit Ichigo, de la façon la plus neutre possible, ce qui fit sourire le Quincy.

- Tiens. Je pense que ça va t'intéresser.

Ishida lui tendit une enveloppe kraft dont il s'empara. Le silence accompagna l'ouverture et la découverte des documents. Des listes de noms, des appels téléphoniques, un enregistrement, un mode opératoire et des plans concernant son manoir, entre autre… Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que ce qu'il tenait sous les mains lui permettrait de retrouver et de faire condamner les personnes responsables de l'incendie qui avait tué presque toute la branche principale.

Au passage, il avait confirmation de ce que lui et Miwa pensait depuis le début : les Quincy étaient bien ceux qui étaient responsable de ce soi-disant accident.

- Je ne comprends pas… Ce sont tes hommes, non ?

- J'étais contre cet attentat, fit simplement Uryû. Je veux réussir par mes propres moyens et vaincre mes ennemis à la loyal, pas en les tuant de façon lâche.

- Ça ne te fait rien de vendre tes hommes ?

Uryû remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Ichigo crut un instant qu'il se détournerait sans un mot de plus, considérant que ce qu'il venait de lui donner était suffisant. Il devait bien admettre qu'Ishida avait été, en fin de compte, celui qui avait fait le premier pas.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes hommes aller à l'encontre de mes décisions, où ça va vite tourner à l'anarchie.

- Un moyen de contenter tout le monde… Hein ? murmura Ichigo avec un faible sourire.

- En quelque sorte. Rends justice à ta famille, Kurosaki. Que ça leur serve d'exemple.

- Compte sur moi.

La voix d'Ichigo était mal assurée et pour cause. Il déglutit alors qu'il faisait appel à toutes les techniques que lui avait conseillées sa famille et Miwa pour rester mettre de lui-même et ne pas pleurer. Pleurer de soulagement de savoir qu'il pourrait tourner une nouvelle page sur ce meurtre et se concentrer sur le deuil, partie la plus difficile.

- Merci, Ishida.

Il rangea les documents, avant de tendre la main au Quincy qui la prit, presque sans hésiter. Peut-être pourrait-il envisager sous peu de reprendre contact avec la famille de l'Est. Il en connaissait une qui allait être ravie.

- Passe le bonjour à Chad pour moi.

- Mh. Compte sur moi.

Uryû lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se détourner pour s'en aller. Ichigo fixa encore une fois l'enveloppe et songea qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer à son tour. Aussi reprit-il le chemin de la demeure familial, en espérant que Byakuya soit parvenu à se défaire du petit troupeau de tout à l'heure.

~~[…]~~

Aizen se laissa tirer. Ne pas être en position de force l'avait rendu silencieux, alors que le traqueur l'entrainait à sa suite. Kyo avait décidé, exigé, qu'ils sortent aussi du dôme afin d'avoir soi-disant un peu de tranquillité.

Sosuke se fit pousser et il se retrouva le dos collé contre le fer de la protection, rendue brûlante par le soleil, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette sensation ô combien désagréable. Il entendit un léger rire moqueur avant que les lèvres du chasseur d'hommes ne viennent se poser sur les siennes, en un baiser vorace et dénué de douceur.

La langue de Kyo ne tarda pas à envahir sa bouche et si le traqueur se montra étonnamment attentionné, véritable contraste avec le geste précédent, Aizen dut retenir de justesse un haut-le-cœur. Il avait beau être… consentant, par la force des choses, tout qu'il ressentait actuellement était du dégoût.

L'ancien esclave sentit des doigts se poser sur son ventre, encore protégé par ses vêtements. Une main gantée se faufila sous le barrage pour remonter et tirer le tissu gênant dans sa course. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact glacé de l'armure et instinctivement se colla d'avantage au dôme pour tenter de fuir le toucher.

Le traqueur le tira brusquement à lui et cessa le baiser. La veste et la chemise d'Aizen disparurent, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau pousser contre la paroi en fer. Il sursauta lorsque le métal brûlant se toucha sa peau nue, ce qui fit sourire Kyo. Le chasseur était conscient du dilemme du dirigeant : choisir entre deux contacts qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il le laissa gigoter quelques instants à la recherche d'une position confortable pour lui. Pendant ce temps il vint effleurer son visage, sans s'offusquer lorsque Sosuke tourna la tête pour échapper au contact. A la place ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou sans rien faire de plus qu'effleurer. L'ancien esclave serra les dents lorsqu'il réalisa que Kyo prenait son temps, faisait durer la torture plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il profitait d'avoir à sa disposition un corps, offert à contrecœur, dont il pouvait user à l'envie et sans contrainte de temps.

Le chasseur d'homme devait bien reconnaitre que Szayel l'avait surpris. Le scientifique se montrait souvent entreprenant, ayant toujours quelque chose pour relancer leurs ébats, sauf que les étreintes étaient violentes et brèves et Grantz s'éclipsait ensuite. Ici c'était différent : Aizen lui laissait entièrement les commandes. Passif, il avait parfois des mouvements qui trahissaient son inconfort ou son désaccord, en attendant que ça passe, mais il ne faisait rien de plus. C'était une autre attitude qui lui plaisait tout autant.

Kyo continua quelques minutes encore à déposer des baisers le long du coup et de la clavicule puis remonta une de ses mains qui vint se refermer sur le bas de la mâchoire de Sosuke. Il força l'autre homme à tourner le visage vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Instinctivement une des mains de l'ancien esclave vint serrer son poignet, réaction défensive qu'il ignora.

- Allonges-toi, t'veux ? Le temps de retirer mon armure et ch'uis à toi.

Aizen plissa les yeux alors que le traqueur s'éloignait de quelques pas. Il ne bougea pas toute suite, préférant encore se brûler contre le dôme. En réalité il appréhendait quelque peu une scène qu'il n'avait pas vécue depuis un petit moment maintenant : celle où il se retrouvait confronté à du sexe forcé. Accepter, sans réellement le désirer, et savoir que l'autre ne chercherait pas à le ménager, ne voulant que son propre plaisir avant tout. Une chose qui lui rappelait ses premiers maîtres et qui achevait de lui faire apprécier l'instant. Lui qui s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation.

- Tu préfères p'têtre rester debout ?

Sosuke fronça les sourcils en entendant la moquerie et préféra ne pas porter son regard vers le traqueur qui enlevait lentement chaque plaque de son équipement pour révéler un simple pantalon et qu'il conserva. Lentement Aizen avança de quelques pas et se laissa glisser à genoux sur l'herbe.

- C'est assez humiliant comme ça, n'en rajoute pas, fit-il froidement, sans être écouté, bien sûr.

- Tu l'as voulu.

- Je n'ai fait qu'accepter, corrigea l'ancien esclave.

Aizen sentit une présence devant lui et releva la tête pour faire face à Kyo. Son regard se porta d'emblée sur le côté droit du corps, marqué par les traces de brûlure. Tout le bras, l'épaule et une partie du torse.

- Accident de travail, l'informa le chasseur d'homme. Ça t'étonne ?

Sosuke haussa les épaules, montrant par là qu'il s'en moquait bien. Probablement content de cette… réponse, le traqueur le poussa contre le sol. Aizen pinça les lèvres alors que Kyo se plaçait d'autorité entre ses jambes et reprenait ses baisers et ses caresses sur son torse. Il se força au silence et au contrôle des réactions de défense et de recul de son corps. Le plaisir n'était pas un problème, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas de son côté.

L'ancien esclave posa un bras sur ses yeux, jugulant avec peine le dégout et la colère engendré par le bruit des baisers déposés par le traqueur. Celui-ci semblait l'avoir compris et les multipliait, les accentuait, probablement pour le narguer et le forcer à sortir de la passivité dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Car embrasser et caresser une « poupée » n'avait absolument rien de plaisant, même pour lui.

Un amant actif était plus agréable. Le dirigeant de la ville basse le lui refusait catégoriquement.

Il ne cherchait même pas à faire semblant, à simuler. Ce qu'il pouvait penser était évident, mais le traqueur s'en moquait bien. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il pouvait profiter de la chaleur et de la présence d'un autre corps contre le sien, avec lequel il passait du bon temps. Un genre de loisir en somme, une pause avant de retourner au froid de l'armure et du contact de ses collègues. Les traqueurs ne travaillaient que rarement en équipe (trois, quatre, quand ils se connaissaient d'avant). Ils étaient plutôt en rivalité pour le nombre de captures et par conséquent, la rentrée d'argent qui suivait. S'intéresser aux autres, c'était forcément avec un intérêt en tête. Aizen avait accepté d'être ce passe-temps, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Kyo déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur son ventre, récoltant un léger frisson qui le fit sourire. Il s'aventura quelques centimètres plus bas, jusqu'à sentir le corps se crisper dans l'appréhension de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite. Néanmoins il ne chercha pas à défaire le pantalon et préféra continuer encore quelques minutes à embrasser et caresser la peau blanche, avant de se redresser et de s'allonger sur l'ancien esclave en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser. Au passage, il déposa très légèrement sa bouche sur la pomme d'Adam, offerte, ce qui lui valut un grognement.

Une de ses mains s'empara du poignet d'Aizen pour le forcer à enlever son bras et pouvoir écraser ses lèvres contre la sienne. Un gémissement agacé, étouffé lui répondit, sans que cela ne l'arrête. Les bras du traqueur vinrent le serrer plus encore contre Sosuke, dont les mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Le baiser terminé, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque un peu moqueuse qui lui valut une réponse acerbe.

- A ton tour de bosser un peu, grogna Kyo après quelques minutes.

Aizen haussa un sourcil alors que le chasseur d'homme se redressait pour s'assoir sur son torse cette fois. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'on lui demandait implicitement de faire et détourna la tête. Ennuyé, il commença à se débattre légèrement, ses mains poussant le bassin trop proche de son visage. Non, non, non ! Ça c'était hors de question !

- Quoi, t'as changé d'avis ?

- Pas comme ça… Pas cette position.

- Hein ?

- Tu voulais que je bosse non ? Là je ne peux rien faire.

Le traqueur lui envoya un regard perplexe, pas vraiment convaincu de cet argument. Cependant, vu l'attitude de Sosuke, il finit par hausser les épaules et se relever pour s'assoir à côté, sur l'herbe. L'ancien esclave resta quelques secondes allongé avant de se tourner vers Kyo. Lentement, avec réticences, il posa ses mains sur le pantalon en toile qu'il baissa, en même temps que les sous-vêtements.

Face à l'érection, il eut un moment de flottement. Finalement il ferma les yeux et referma ses lèvres sur le sexe progressant petit à petit en refreinant l'envie vomir qui se fit plus puissante lorsque le gland atteint le fond de la gorge. Trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, ou pas assez loin, le traqueur enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches brunes pour appuyer. Trop occupé à se contenir, Aizen eut un haut-le-cœur sous la brusque poussée.

Avec un grognement, il commença à monter et descendre, l'objectif étant d'en terminer le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir s'en aller. Pour cela, il préféra ne pas écouter, ignorer, les grognements de plaisir de Kyo, ainsi que les bruits de succions obscènes issus de ses propres mouvements. Il se força à ne pas tenir compte de la sensation déplaisante (une de plus) provoquée par les filets de bave, inévitables en vue de leur activité.

Le traqueur de son côté avait gardé sa main sur la tête de Sosuke. L'autre avait trouvé sa place un peu derrière lui, lui permettant de garder son équilibre. La tête en arrière, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il laissait échapper à interval régulier des râles de plaisir. Si son partenaire du moment n'était pas aussi peu réceptif, peut-être se serait-il risqué à quelques remarques sur son savoir-faire.

Lorsque les doigts du chasseur d'homme se crispèrent dans sa chevelure, il fronça davantage les sourcils, ayant compris le message implicite.

Quand le traqueur éjacula dans sa bouche, il se redressa et se détourna immédiatement. L'instant d'après il crachait le sperme au sol et s'immobilisait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

- Pas mal, mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux, fit Kyo, en lui collant une tape contre l'épaule.

- La ferme, répondit froidement Aizen.

La chasseur d'homme éclata de rire et se releva, partant chercher ses affaires afin de se rhabiller. L'ancien esclave ne parvint à l'imiter qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

~~[…]~~

Neliel glissa une des pilules de Szayel dans sa bouche et la laissa fondre lentement. Voici près de cinq jours qu'elle marchait et elle avait enfin la ville de l'Est dans son champ de vision. Cela lui mis un peu de baume au cœur et lui permit de continuer un peu jusqu'à la rejoindre. Comme tous les pôles, la cité donnait une impression plutôt austère, juchée ainsi sur le grand dôme de métal noir qui cachait les ruines.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle accélérait le pas. Son corps réclamait un peu de repos, un peu de répit, mais elle refusait de se l'accorder. Elle devait rallier la ville basse au plus vite pour pouvoir exécuter sa mission. Pour tous ceux que ce geste aiderait. Pour Nnoitra.

Il lui fallut quelques heures supplémentaires afin d'atteindre les limites. Elle s'autorisa alors à souffler cinq minutes, avant de sortir un petit talkie-walkie de ses affaires et de commencer à chercher la bonne fréquence. Szayel lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui permettrait de pouvoir contacter le groupe d'Ulquiorra, qui lui ouvrirait l'accès.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Elle supposa que les personnes qu'elle était parvenue à contacter s'étaient d'abord montrées méfiante envers elle, puisque la voix qui résonna bientôt dans son oreille était celle d'Ulquiorra. Au moins, ça faciliterait les choses.

- Je vais t'expliquer où est notre entrée, écoute bien, fit la voix morne de l'espada.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes afin de trouver. Le passage creusé, avait été en toute logique camouflé. Elle avait dû tourner un instant autour du dôme, ce qui lui avait aussi fait perdre du temps. Engagée dans le tunnel étroit, elle déboucha directement dans le petit camp qu'était la « ville basse », encore en pleine construction.

Ulquiorra vint directement vers elle pour l'inviter à se reposer sur une couchette de fortune. Pas difficile, Neliel s'y installa avec joie et massa ses jambes, devenues douloureuses. Elle expliqua la raison de sa venue, ce qui laissa l'espion songeur.

- Je ne pourrais pas te fournir grand-chose. Nous sommes en train de construire nos abris hors de portée des traqueurs.

- J'ai simplement besoin d'un accès à la ville haute. Et de matériel.

- Il n'y a pas d'armes à feu ici.

- Un couteau me suffira.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête. Neliel s'allongea sur la couchette avec un petit soupir de bien-être. Après plusieurs jours à dormir à la belle étoile, avec une simple couverture pour se protéger du froid, ce petit luxe était un véritable bonheur.

- Quand comptes-tu remonter ? demanda l'autre espada

- Deux jours. Le temps d'être dans de bonnes conditions.

L'homme acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de se détourner pour la laisser tranquille, et retourner à ses occupations. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se détendit sensiblement sur la couchette, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le temps estimé ne fut pas de trop. Neliel avait subie de plein fouet le contrecoup de sa longue marche et des efforts déployés pour en arriver là. Ses jambes la lancèrent douloureusement pendant toute une journée, au point qu'elle ne quitta pas beaucoup son lit, même pour se restaurer. Le soir, Ulquiorra était revenu avec l'équipement dont elle aurait besoin là-haut. La deuxième journée avait été dédiée au mental. Elle était partie le soir.

Et maintenant elle y était. Elle était dans l'ascenseur qui la menait vers la ville du haut, après une longue course pour échapper aux traqueurs qui l'avait repéré à mi-parcours.

- Ça y est Nnoitra, plus de retour possible.

Elle sortit avec prudence de l'engin. Son premier objectif était bien évidement de trouver le manoir des Ishida : La plus haute bâtisse, située au centre de la ville. Entrer à l'intérieur ne fut pas une chose si difficile en soi. Neliel eut la chance d'arriver du bon côté, c'est-à-dire, vers l'entrée réservée au départ aux employés, à l'opposé de l'entrée principale. Elle n'eut que le temps de se camoufler rapidement que passait devant elle une jeune femme au téléphone, en train de raconter à haute voix sa journée de travail chez les Quincy.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, l'espada lui sauta dessus pour l'assommer et récupérer de quoi s'introduire dans le manoir à savoir tout ce qui pourrait faciliter son infiltration. Elle laissa l'employée plus loin, à l'abri. Il n'y avait aucun risque de toute façon : elle n'avait pas été vue. Elle en avait profité pour récupérer une carte magnétique, son laissez-passer pour la demeure.

Sans surprise, l'intérieur de la bâtisse reflétait la richesse et le pouvoir de la famille, et l'improvisée assassine cru un instant qu'elle allait se perdre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Le défi principal, le plus difficile, était de parcourir cet endroit sans se faire repérer. Son physique bien trop atypique aurait immédiatement attiré l'attention sur elle. Mais à force de s'être entrainée à esquiver et fuir les traqueurs, à écouter et à se dissimuler dans les coins et recoins, cette tache ne lui posa en réalité pas beaucoup de problèmes.

L'espada arriva finalement à une porte plus richement décorée que les autres : les appartements du chef de famille. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien seule, elle appuya lentement sur la clinche, le plus silencieusement possible. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et elle remonta à la source.

- Ce qu'il veut une utopie. Mais pour commencer à connaître Kurosaki ça ne devrait plus m'étonner, pas vrai Chad ?

Il y eut le silence pour seule réponse.

- Sans doute serait-il plus judicieux de me ranger à ses côtés, mais j'imagine mal voir un tel système être supprimé du jour au lendemain.

- Le mieux serait une disparition progressive.

- Mh… Reste à le faire intégrer à cet idiot, fit la voix, amusée, d'Uryû.

Neliel se déplaça de façon à avoir sa cible dans sa ligne de mire. Elle sortit la dague, confiée par Ulquiorra, de ses vêtements. Elle inspira pour se donner la possibilité d'aller en avant, maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur, et força l'entrée.

Pas de paroles inutiles, pas d'avertissement, elle lança l'arme de toutes ses forces en direction du leader des Quincy. La précipitation, liée à l'idée de commettre un meurtre, fit qu'elle visa mal. Trop haut.

De toute façon le résultat fut le même. Un corps imposant se plaça sur la trajectoire et l'espada écarquilla les yeux lorsque sa dague se ficha dans le torse de l'imposant esclave. Un geste incompréhensible qui figea Neliel pendant quelques secondes.

Ishida ne chercha pas à comprendre, il plongea sur son bureau pour en tirer l'arme à feu, caché au cas où et donner sa réponse à la jeune femme. Sans hésitation il tira, et l'espada n'eut que le temps de plonger pour tenter de ne pas être descendue sur le champ. Son arme hors de portée, elle se saisit du premier objet à disposition pour le lancer vers sa victime.

Le vase vint s'écraser avec fracas contre le Quincy qui recula jusqu'à heurter le bureau. Uryû grogna, trempé le bras qu'il avait utilisé pour se protéger et ses vêtements avaient été coupés par les éclats de verre. Il se força à se reprendre le plus vite possible, malgré l'eau qui l'aveuglait partiellement.

Il eut un hoquet en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Neliel qui s'en prit à la main qui tenait le pistolet. Malgré le coup qu'elle reçue à l'estomac et qui appuya un peu plus sur sa blessure, elle ne lâcha pas et lui rendit la pareille, sachant qu'elle avait l'avantage sur ce plan-là. Son genou plia Ishida en deux, et son poing l'étala sur le bureau. Elle en profita pour récupérer l'arme à feu et se reculer, puis elle pointa le pistolet vers le chef de famille.

- Tu n'es pas une professionnelle, souligna le noble, se redressant. Qui t'envoie ?

Neliel préféra ne pas répondre. Elle tira à la place et toucha la poitrine du Quincy qui s'effondra au sol. L'arme glissa immédiatement au sol et l'espada sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle se rapprocha de l'esclave, dont la respiration était devenue sifflante et hésita à retirer la dague : les blessures étaient grave, mais si elle l'enlevait, s'ajouterait l'hémorragie en plus car la lame agissait comme un bouchon.

Parce qu'elle se devait anticiper, elle ne pouvait laisser l'arme ici. Elle referma ses doigts sur le manche et tira doucement, appuya avec sa main libre pour tenter d'endiguer le flot rouge.

- Je suis désolé,e murmura-t-elle, alors que Chad posait son regard sur elle.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire triste, avant de refermer les yeux. La jeune femme aurait adoré pouvoir rester pour l'aider, mais des bruits et des éclats de voix l'obligèrent à se redresser, de nouveau sur le qui-vive. Les deux coups de feu, tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, avaient donné l'alerte. Après un dernier regard pour les deux hommes au sol, l'espada récupéra ses affaires, ce qui pouvait être une hypothétique trace de l'endroit d'où elle venait.

On ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était de la ville basse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, à travers laquelle Neliel sauta. Le bureau se trouvait au premier étage, elle n'eut aucun mal à se réceptionner dans le jardin pour reprendre sa course et s'enfuir d'ici. Et elle remercia son expérience dans les ruines et son habilité à grimper partout, qui lui permirent de passer par-dessus le mur d'enceinte.

L'adrénaline du moment lui avait fait oublier sa blessure et sa fatigue. Derrière elle, elle entendait ses poursuivants, bientôt mêlé à des grognements et des aboiements. On avait lancé les chiens à ses trousses… Grâce au sang qu'elle perdait en quantité, ils la retrouveraient facilement. Elle serra les dents, consciente que si elle s'arrêtait, elle était fichue.

Elle s'enfonça dans un parc. L'obscurité alliée à la végétation lui offrirait un camouflage temporaire. Quelques secondes qui lui seraient peut-être suffisantes. Elle freina pour sauter dans un arbre imposant.

Le contrecoup lui parvint immédiatement. La douleur la plia en deux, et il lui semblait qu'elle perdait plus de sang qu'avant. Ses jambes également, pas totalement remise de son voyage et déjà mises à contribution commencèrent à la lancer et à trembler. Lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, elle se rendit compte, avec horreur, que son corps ne répondait absolument plus.

Elle entendit des bruits de course et les grognements des animaux et elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait désormais que c'était terminé pour elle. Lentement, elle tira sa dague, encore rouge du sang de l'esclave. Si on la prenait vivante, il y avait fort à parier qu'on allait la sauver pour pouvoir l'interroger. Ce n'était pas une option qu'elle pouvait choisir.

Ainsi, sans hésiter, elle plaça la pointe au niveau du cœur et enfonça la lame. Elle emporterait ses secrets avec elle.

* * *

><p>On ne tape pas l'auteur siouplait!<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;p


	26. Livre II Ch 10

**Master & Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de Tite Kubo. Tous les autres sont miens.

**Bêta-lecture: **Un grand merci à Leikkona et Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture

A partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus assurer de publications régulières et j'en suis désolé. La faute en est à mes études, et aussi parce que, mine de rien, j'ai perdu presque toute l'avance que j'avais xD!

* * *

><p><span><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong><br>**_

_Lynn: _Pas besoin de t'excuse voyons! Je suis contente que tu continues de me suivre malgré tout ;)_  
><em>

_Suki: _Encore un énorme merci \o!

_Sunny: _*se fait toute petite* é.è...  
>Voila la suiiiite!<p>

**Merci pour vos reviews *-***

* * *

><p><em>Le contrecoup lui parvint immédiatement. La douleur la plia en deux, et il lui semblait qu'elle perdait plus de sang qu'avant. Ses jambes également, pas totalement remise de son voyage et déjà mises à contribution commencèrent à la lancer et à trembler. Lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, elle se rendit compte, avec horreur, que son corps ne répondait absolument plus.<em>

_Elle entendit des bruits de course et les grognements des animaux et elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait désormais que c'était terminé pour elle. Lentement, elle tira sa dague, encore rouge du sang de l'esclave. Si on la prenait vivante, il y avait fort à parier qu'on allait la sauver pour pouvoir l'interroger. Ce n'était pas une option qu'elle pouvait choisir._

_Ainsi, sans hésiter, elle plaça la pointe au niveau du cœur et enfonça la lame. Elle emporterait ses secrets avec elle._

**Livre II** – Faces cachées

_Chapitre 1_0

Ichigo s'installa près de la fenêtre, songeur. Les assassins de sa famille venaient enfin d'être mis sous les verrous, à perpétuité. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire, il avait fait pression pour alourdir leur peine. Ce n'était qu'une petite satisfaction qui ne lui rendrait pas sa famille. C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, car actuellement il se sentait plutôt amer. Il avait prévu de prendre contact avec Uryû, pour discuter et le remercier encore une fois. La nouvelle de sa mort était tombée au même moment.

Les Ishida avaient hurlé à l'assassinat, ce qui fut bientôt confirmé par la police. Les Quincy et même les médias avaient d'abord pensé que les Kurosaki étaient responsables, ce qui avait été simplifié par les nombreux conflits entre les deux familles. Aussi Ichigo n'avait-il pas été étonné lorsque la police de Tokyo s'était présentée à son domicile pour pouvoir enquêter chez lui.

Il avait laissé faire, sans crainte. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il savait bien que ce n'était pas lui.

Il en avait profité pour faire connaissance et discuter avec l'une des personnes de l'escouade. Une jeune femme qui se prénommait Rangiku et qui était apparemment chargée de l'empêcher d'entraver les recherches.

- Dommage que Gin ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré vous rencontrer.

C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté la conversation. Et face au grand sourire de la policière, il n'avait pu que hausser un sourcil, légèrement déboussolé.

- Qui ?

- Mon esclave, précisa Matsumoto. Il… connait bien le vôtre.

- Heu…

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Gin lui téléphone régulièrement.

Rangiku avait froncé les sourcils, devenue brusquement suspicieuse. Lui se força à reprendre très vite une certaine contenance. Si la nouvelle était plutôt surprenante, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter et se renseigner un peu sur Sosuke.

- Pour tout avouer mon esclave vit sa vie dans son coin, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Ma soudaine promotion est chronophage et je passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec ma femme. Du coup, il est relativement tranquille.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vu le nombre de fois où il nous contacte pour avoir de vos nouvelles.

Et là le cerveau d'Ichigo avait eu un instant de bug, avant de rembobiner et de réaliser. Il devait probablement avoir un air confus, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, puisque la policière éclata de rire. Visiblement toute suspicion sur ce qu'avait pu lui dire Gin avait disparu ou, du moins, avait été expliquées.

- Vous devriez le rassurer de temps en temps vous savez, je crains qu'il n'apprécie pas tant que ça de rester dans l'ignorance.

- Mais… J'ai plutôt souvenirs de remarques vexantes et d'être repoussé.

- Vous savez, ces esclaves-là, ils ont leur propre langage. Faut juste savoir décoder, lire entre les lignes, bref vous m'avez comprise.

- Vous parler en connaisseuse hein ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

Matsumoto répondit d'un « ça se pourrait » mutin. Elle s'adossa à un mur, amusé, observant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se perdre dans ses pensées, méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Gin aussi avait eu son propre langage qu'elle avait dû apprendre. Il était rarement celui qui commençait les câlins, ou lui disait des mots doux. Sa manière de communiquer résidait principalement par les tours et parce ce qu'il considérait comme des jeux. Parfois il laissait tomber son masque, mais la plupart du temps il était ironique, ce qui faisait qu'il était impossible de savoir qu'il était sérieux ou non, ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

- Il faut raisonner à l'envers, fit-elle, tirant Ichigo de ses réflexions. Il vous repousse mais si vous vous détournez, il reviendra vers vous. Il voulait être seul et maintenant il demande de vos nouvelles.

- Oui en effet… fit Kurosaki, la scène des retrouvailles avec Aizen lui revenant en mémoire.

- Et ça marche pour tout ! Par exemple, s'il dit « je te déteste » il faut comprendre « je t'aime » ! Vous voyez le truc ?

Le noble cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps d'imprimer réellement ce que venait de lui dire la policière. Le comportement passé d'Aizen et ses retrouvailles datant déjà de quelques mois lui revinrent brièvement en mémoire. Et si ce que lui disait Rangiku se révélait juste…

Ichigo serra les dents et posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour cacher en partie ce qu'il pouvait ressentir actuellement. Quelques mots lancés presque au hasard et il sentait un léger espoir pointer le bout de son nez quant à ce que pouvait ressentir son ancien esclave à son égard. Il s'en voulait pour ça… et il en voulait à Sosuke si celui-ci était parvenu à cacher aussi bien son jeu.

S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas laissé filer une seconde fois !

…

Non, c'était faux. Il savait qu'une telle attitude ne lui aurait attiré que les foudres de l'autre homme. Peut-être simplement avait-il fait le mauvais choix et qu'il aurait dû insister un peu plus. Encore un peu et il en aurait pleuré devant cette situation grotesque.

- Il est pas trop tard vous savez, fit Matsumoto, en voyant son trouble, vous pouvez encore rectifier le tir j'en suis sûre.

- Je… vais essayer, répondit le jeune homme, pensif.

Kurosaki enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et la policière préféra garder le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher pour lui signaler que l'enquête était terminée. Distraitement, Ichigo lui fit signe au revoir alors qu'elle quittait les lieux avec ses collègues, avant de se rapprocher de la fenêtre, toujours autant songeur. C'est ainsi que le trouva Miwa lorsqu'elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle dût l'interpeler plusieurs fois avant que son compagnon ne l'entende et ne se retourne.

- J'ai appelé nos avocats, fit-elle simplement, en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ils ne trouveront rien.

- Au cas où. Je prévois le pire, comme de fausses preuves.

Ichigo se renfrogna et marmonna un « _oui bien sûr_ » qui conduit à un nouveau silence. La jeune femme se laissa un instant aller contre le bras de son époux, jusqu'à ce qu'une brusque douleur au ventre ne la fasse se plier en deux. Une douleur sourde, comme si on venait soudainement de lui enfoncer une aiguille chauffée à blanc, allié à une sensation de lourdeur. Elle n'entendit pas ce que lui dit le noble. Son esprit était entièrement tourné sur l'enfant qui lui faisait savoir qu'il serait bientôt là.

~~[…]~~

Le jeune homme tuait le temps comme il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas voulu rester dans la salle de travail, confiant Miwa au bon soin du personnel médical. Il ne sentait pas très bien dans cet endroit qui ne lui rappelait pas vraiment des souvenirs heureux. Alors il tournait en rond depuis maintenant une heure.

- Majesté ! Ça t'amuse de me faire courir partout, c'est ça ?

Le noble s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir afin de se tourner vers son cousin qui leva les bras comme pour l'accueillir. Il s'arrêta devant lui et, voyant qu'Ichigo ne comptait pas rentrer dans son jeu, laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps avec un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit le chef de famille.

- Moi aussi ch'uis content de t'revoir, grinça Shiro. J'passais dans le coin parc'que mère m'a d'mandé de t'apporter des trucs. Ch'uis arrivé au manoir et d'vine quoi ? Personne !

Devant le ton et les gestes mélodramatiques de l'albinos, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment touché par l'apparente détresse de son cousin.

- Heureusement on m'a tout expliqué, alors me v'là. Ça a été dur t'sais ? y'a une horde de journalistes dehors.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai prévenu personne !

- Eh ! Promis c'est pas moi.

Le visage du noble se referma. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un du manoir avait vendu la mèche et alerté la presse, chose dont il se serait bien passé. Il allait donc devoir faire des recherches et du ménage l'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

- Bref, reprit-il, finalement. Pas besoin de venir me voir, tu aurais pu les poser sur mon bureau. Ça t'aurais épargné tout ça.

- C'fait. Mais j'pensais qu'ça t'ferait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec moi.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ichigo avait haussé un sourcil, peu habitué à une telle attitude la part de Shiro. Quelque peu hésitant il finit par répondre, après avoir passé une main sur sa nuque.

- Si, bien sûr que je suis content…

- Essaye d'être un peu plus convaincant, p'têtre que je te croirai mon Roi.

Le chef de famille éclata de rire et vint serrer son cousin contre lui. Celui-ci se mit à râler à l'encontre d'une certaine personne trop lunatique à son goût et le soudain élan affectueux, quand le noble vint ébouriffer les cheveux blancs. Au moins pour cela ils étaient pareils : l'un comme l'autre détestait ça et Shiro n'eut rien de plus pressé que de se dégager et de poser ses mains sur la tête afin de se protéger.

- T'es impossible quand t'es stressé Majesté.

- Tu l'as cherché.

Son cousin gonfla les joues, boudeur. Mais il savait bien qu'Ichigo n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Tout comme il savait pourquoi il tournait en rond dans ce couloir blanc empestant les produits médicaux. Lorsque le noble passa de nouveau près de lui, il se saisit de son poignet pour l'attirer à sa suite, ignorant les protestations faibles afin de le faire sortir du bâtiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J't'empêche de te frapper la tête cont'e les murs.

- Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça !

- On s'ra pas long, s'promis. Elle en a pour un p'tit moment t'sais ? Maint'nant tais-toi ou tu vas nous faire repérer.

Ils empruntèrent la sortie réservée aux employés après avoir camouflé leurs têtes, trop visible, à l'aide de la capuche. Ichigo se laissa tirer, sachant que lutter contre son cousin était inutile. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa femme, quand Shiro n'attirait pas son attention sur toute sorte de détails, la plupart du temps sans importance.

Il ne fit pas de remarques. Shiro faisait juste son possible pour l'aider à sa manière… Même lorsqu'il l'attira dans le magasin d'esclaves en prétextant qu'il devait l'aider à mettre la main sur le compagnon parfait.

Passer brusquement de Miwa à Sosuke. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait une réelle amélioration. Surtout que le magasin (unique dans Tokyo) ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un iota depuis qu'il y était venu la première fois. Même le vendeur qui se précipita sur eux n'avait pas pris une ride. La différence fut que cette fois il se fit repousser par les deux hommes et Ichigo se mit à déambuler aléatoirement dans les différentes allées, suivit de son cousin.

Arrivé à l'embranchement, il prit instinctivement la direction qui le mènerait, il le savait, à la fameuse salle des esclaves dit difficiles. Bien plus vide qu'il y a quelques années puisque deux cellules étaient occupées. Pas vraiment qu'il comptait y retrouver Aizen mais…

Il y avait un esclave qui était toujours là. Il s'en souvenait. Il se déplaça vers l'homme, aux cheveux blond s'arrêtant au-dessus des épaules, remarqua au passage que la frange avait été coupée en diagonale. Ichigo haussa un sourcil : la personne qui avait fait ça devait être bourrée, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Les yeux marron s'ouvrirent à son approche et le prisonnier laissa échapper un grognement. Ichigo ne broncha pas, simplement pensif.

Il se détourna finalement pour observer Shiro, posté devant le deuxième. Un albinos tout comme lui, à l'air renfrogné et sévère. Il connaissait la petite étincelle amusée qui brillait dans le regard de son cousin : il ne fut pas très étonné lorsqu'il l'entendit annoncer qu'il allait l'acheter. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas lequel plaindre. Peut-être les deux ?

Lui-même hésita. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le blond qui lui offrit un large sourire… et lui tira la langue, révélant au passage un piercing. Surpris, Ichigo se figea avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent à son tour. Sa décision prise. Sa compagnie lui serait différente de celle de Miwa.

Shinji Hirako. C'était ainsi qu'il se nommait.

Lorsqu'il lui passa le collier, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelque secondes dessus. C'était un simple anneau qui semblait fait d'argent et qui avait l'air si fragile en apparence. Il avait l'impression que s'il tirait un peu trop fort dessus, il casserait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. A l'image de son porteur, sans doute.

Son cousin termina son achat et décida de le laisser là, arguant qu'il devait présenter sa nouvelle possession à sa mère. Cette réflexion lui valut un coup à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son esclave, Kensei de son prénom, et un «_ je ne suis pas un objet, sale môme _» qui fit ricaner Shiro. Celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement et Ichigo grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait devoir retourner à l'hôpital tout seul.

- Merci, vraiment, fit-il. En même temps, il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait lui faire un coup de ce genre. Spécialité de la maison.

Il se tourna vers Shinji et avisa la tenue très simple et pas approprié de celui-ci. Un pantalon en toile qui lui vaudrait un rhume à coup sûr s'il mettait le nez dehors. Il dut se résoudre à faire un petit crochet par un magasin de vêtement proche. Ce n'était pas très dur à trouver, ce genre de boutique savait qu'en se plaçant à côté de la vente d'esclave, il y avait plus de chance que les maitres s'arrêtent afin de faire des achats.

Il veilla simplement à remettre sa capuche sur la tête, pour camoufler son visage, et cala la pochette contenant tout ce qui avait attrait à Shinji avant de sortir, accompagné de son nouveau compagnon qui se plaignit du froid. Amusé, il poussa la porte du commerce juste à côté, l'invitant à venir de protéger des températures de Février.

- Fais-ton choix, Hirako. Nous n'avons pas trop le temps alors, une seule tenue, d'accord ?

L'autre homme lui jeta un regard interloqué et, après avoir réalisé que Kurosaki était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, s'enfonça dans les rayons. Les mains dans les poches, Ichigo attendit qu'il fasse son choix. Il nota vaguement le fait qu'il avait utilisé le nom de famille plutôt que le prénom pour s'adresser à Shinji. Un moyen sûrement de mettre de la distance entre eux et de ne pas laisser les choses dérapées comme elles l'avait fait avec Sosuke.

Lorsqu'il vit l'esclave revenir avec des vêtements chauds, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. Le temps de payer et d'enfiler les nouvelles acquisitions et ils repartaient en silence ne direction de l'hôpital. Ils évitèrent les journalistes de justesse et retrouvèrent le couloir. L'attente recommença.

- He… fit la voix de Shinji après une bonne heure de silence. J'peux t'demander un truc ?

Ichigo était occupé à triturer la petite pochette acquise au magasin et qui contenait, entre autre, la chaîne destinée au collier de l'esclave. La question lui fit relever le nez, interrogateur. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- J'peux savoir ce que je fais là ?

- Y-a-t-il besoin d'une raison ?

- Je veux dire, fit Hirako, légèrement agacé, c'est bien toi qui a acheté Aizen non ?

Kurosaki plissa les yeux avait d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois. Il était un peu étonné qu'il s'en souvienne, mais n'en dit rien.

- J'préfère t'prévenir : moins j'le vois et mieux j'me porte, fit simplement l'esclave.

- Tiens ? Pourquoi ça ?

- J'digère pas c'qu'il m'a fait, c'tout.

Cette réponse attisa la curiosité du jeune noble, malgré lui. Alors il questionna Shinji, espérant par la même faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui, avoir une relation amicale. L'autre homme finit par lui raconter brièvement son histoire, comme avait pu le faire Sosuke il y a longtemps. Mais il ne fut pas certain d'apprécier ce qu'il apprit.

Hirako était né dans la ville basse. Il avait côtoyé Aizen pendant un temps, puisqu'ils avaient collaboré pour effectuer des recherches et des fouilles dans les ruines. Le but premier, celui annoncé, était de se serrer les coudes contre un ennemi commun. Il avait fini par comprendre que son compagnon d'infortune ne pensait pas aider les autres. Simplement se hisser suffisamment pour quitter, seul, sa situation actuelle. Il avait gardé le silence, veillant juste à ce qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas et que leur trouvaille aide tous ceux du groupe.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait été attrapé par les traqueurs. On l'avait envoyé dans un endroit où il était censé récupérer des documents. Il n'y avait rien, rien si ce n'était des ennuis dont il se serait bien passé. De fil en aiguille, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait été vendu, peut-être parce qu'il l'entravait dans ses plans.

- Quand j'l'ai r'trouvé au magasin, j'ai cru pouvoir régler mes comptes avec lui. Et t'sais quoi ? Il m'a dit ne pas se souvenir !

Ichigo ne répondit pas : il avait la tête baissée et les lèvres un peu pincées. L'esclave lui confirmait une façade de Sosuke dont il se doutait mais qu'il avait préféré ignorer jusqu'à présent. Après tout, ce qui l'avait en partie motivé à rendre sa liberté à Aizen avait été la conversation qu'il avait surprise, où l'esclave affirmait qu'il désirait le manipuler.

- Je… suppose qu'il est ainsi avec tout le monde, fit le noble d'une voix faible, incertaine.

- Sûr qu'il se moque royalement de c'qui n'est pas lui.

Kurosaki inspira et se redressa légèrement. Il se força à adopter une attitude un peu plus neutre et surtout à balayer le sujet « Aizen » du tapis, définitivement source de déplaisir.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il y a peu de chance que tu le croises.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as catapulté à l'aut'e bout du pays ? fit Shinji, amusé.

- Seulement un étage plus bas.

- Merde, fut tout ce que pu répondre l'homme, après un silence. Ch'uis pas certain de pouvoir considérer ça comme une bonne nouvelle t'sais.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il se tourna pour faire face à Hirako à qui il offrit un sourire.

- C'était ce qui m'avait paru le plus sensé. A une époque.

- Bon et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? fit l'esclave, sentant que le terrain devenait glissant.

- Votre épouse à fait une embolie amniotique. Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver. Je suis désolé, souffla le docteur.

Devant la non-réaction d'Ichigo, le médecin posa sa main sur son épaule, sans obtenir plus de résultats. Mal à l'aise, il lui confirma par contre que l'équipe médicale était parvenue à sauver l'enfant, sans que celui-ci ait de séquelles. Si le noble nota l'information, il n'en montra rien. Le regard vide, tel un automate, il préféra aller dans la chambre où se trouvait Miwa pour lui dire adieu. Une dernière fois.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre lorsqu'il y entra. Dix heures. C'était le temps que la jeune femme avait passé pour donner naissance à son enfant. Seule. Et désormais il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir être resté à ses côtés, de ne pas être parvenu à surpasser son mal être, même si sa femme lui avait affirmé avant qu'il ne parte que ce n'était pas grave.

Lentement, il vint s'asseoir à côté de la défunte et observa le visage paisible de Miwa. Il savait pourtant, pour avoir fait des études de médecine, qu'une embolie amniotique n'était pas une mort douce et paisible, bien au contraire. C'était une mort par étouffement.

- Je suis désolé, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Le noble referma ses doigts sur un des mains de la jeune femme et ferma à demi les yeux. Il n'y eut pas de larme, malgré la tristesse et la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Juste un immense désarroi et un sentiment pesant de solitude et d'abandon. A tel point qu'il en oublia totalement la présence de Shinji, entré peu de temps après lui et adossé à côté de la porte.

Hirako ne broncha pas plus lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la pièce une bonne heure plus tard, un nouveau-né dans les bras. Il l'observa se rapprocher de Kurosaki et l'appeler doucement. Le manque de réponse ne la découragea pas pour autant et elle lui demanda le prénom qu'il devait donner à la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

- Tsukiko, fit Ichigo, d'une voix faible. C'est le prénom qu'elle voulait lui donner.

L'aide-médicale hocha la tête et lui tendit le nouveau-né pour que le père puisse profiter de son enfant, l'aidant à le prendre correctement. Le noble le cala dans ses bras avec précaution et hésitation, pas habitué et voulant éviter les erreurs. Le bébé était sage et semblait dormir sans un bruit, à l'abri des couvertures dans lesquelles on l'avait enveloppé.

Le regard ambre remonta doucement vers la jeune femme allongée puis se ferma un instant avant de revenir sur l'enfant. En même temps l'infirmière lui expliquait qu'au vue de ce qui s'était passé, ils garderaient la petite fille quelques jours en observation. Une simple précaution, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas de problème de santé et surtout aucunes séquelles par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Un risque qu'ils n'excluaient pas même si l'embolie s'était produite un peu après la sortie du bébé.

Kurosaki ne disait rien, se contentant d'acquiescer quelque fois afin de bien montrer qu'il suivait, malgré les apparences.

Alors que l'infirmière terminait sur le fait qu'il allait devoir revenir pour apprendre comment s'occuper d'un bébé (chose qu'Ichigo semblait ne pas avoir noté), le jeune homme pencha un peu la tête afin de laisser son front rencontrer le haut du crâne de Tsukiko, déjà couvert de quelques mèches marron foncé. Les paupières se soulevèrent un peu, dévoilant un regard un peu ensommeillé, qui semblait noir. Mais la nurse lui indiqua que la couleur, comme celle des cheveux, n'était pas définitive. Il se redressa pour confier l'enfant à l'aide-médicale qui lui adressa un sourire et reparti afin de mettre le bébé sous surveillance.

Dix jours. Ce fut temps que le nouveau-né passa à l'hôpital. Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour qu'Ichigo apprennent les gestes de bases. On refusait de lui confier le bébé dans le cas contraire. Le temps nécessaire afin que l'équipe médicale arrive à la conclusion que la petite fille était en pleine forme et que sa naissance particulière n'avait pas laissée de traces.

Les premiers jours furent difficiles. Ichigo tenait à s'occuper lui-même de sa fille avec toutes les galères que cela impliquait. Gérer son empire avec la mort de Miwa en plus qui le préoccupait, le fatigua très vite. Silencieux et calme, Shinji restait à ses côtés, déposant parfois du café ou quelque chose à grignoter. De temps à autre, il lui rappelait l'heure, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas rater certains rendez-vous. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'il retrouve les biberons déjà préparés et en train de chauffer. Il remerciait silencieusement son esclave pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait.

Il n'empêche que maintenant, installé devant son bureau et censé avoir le nez plongé dans la paperasse, il menaçait sérieusement de s'endormir. Il fut « réveillé » par l'arrivé de sa majordome : une jeune femme, d'origine française, qu'il avait rencontré. Enjoué, il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler « _Crazy_ » afin de plaisanter et comme elle ne l'avait jamais repris…

- Vous avez de la visite.

- Qui ? lui répondit le noble, fatigué.

- Votre amie, Inoue.

Ichigo hocha la tête et se leva. Cette visite l'étonnait un peu : ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Orihime. Il devait bien s'avouer cependant qu'avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, il avait un peu coupé les ponts avec ses amis, à son grand regret. Mais il n'avait ni la tête, ni le cœur à rire et à laisser ses obligations de côté, même temporairement.

La jeune femme l'accueillit de façon enjouée et l'attitude fermée d'Ichigo la freina un peu dans son élan. Même Grimmjow qui l'accompagnait haussa un sourcil au manque flagrant de réaction. Faire semblant n'était pas dans ses habitudes : il était de toute façon très mauvais à ce jeu.

Inoue évita soigneusement d'aborder les sujets fâcheux, elle babillait (presque trop) joyeusement en lui racontant comment allait leurs amis, le fait qu'il ne se voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant et que, parce qu'il n'était pas là, cela changeait beaucoup de chose. Elle finit par dériver sur Jaggerjack et ses petites manies, jusqu'à ce que l'esclave ne la stoppe en la bâillonnant d'une main. Il râla au passage quelque chose comme quoi ça ne regardait qu'eux et que le noble n'en avait probablement rien à faire.

Il les remercia silencieusement pour ça : ils ne faisaient que tenter de lui remonter le moral, après tout. Ichigo savait bien qu'il avait leur soutien implicite.

Il tenta de discuter avec elle. Autre que part des phrases courtes où des simples hochements de la tête. Orihime nota son visage fatigué, ses yeux cernées mais n'en dit rien. Ils furent interrompus par des pleurs d'enfant : le jeune homme avait toujours à la ceinture, à côté de la chaine qu'il ne quittait jamais, un petit talkie-walkie qui lui permettait de savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de sa fille.

Il s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Au passage, il vérifia l'heure, pour savoir s'il n'avait pas accidentellement raté un repas. Mais non : Tsukiko devait juste se sentir seule et faisait comprendre qu'elle voulait son père. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu exagères Kurosaki-kun, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais eu un enfant.

Le noble se tourna vers ses amis qui l'avaient suivi. La jeune femme s'approche de lui et son regard dériva presque immédiatement vers le bébé qui avait enfouit son visage dans les vêtements d'Ichigo. Celui-ci pu voir son regard s'illuminer et, après une petite hésitation, lui proposa de la prendre dans ses bras ?

- C'est vrai, je peux ?

Inoue accepta de bon cœur et tendit les mains. Kurosaki ne sut si c'était l'instinct maternel qui s'enclencha, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer comment tenir l'enfant : ce fut spontané. Il se renfrogna un peu en sachant que lui avait un peu galéré à comprendre comment faire, mais garda le silence.

Tsukiko resta sage. Elle dévisageait cette inconnue qui lui offrait un grand sourire et la berçait doucement. Elle sentait bien qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal et qu'elle était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Grimmjow… fit soudainement Inoue, après avoir reposé la petite fille dans son berceau. Je veux un enfant moi aussi.

L'esclave sursauta, comme piqué au vif. La situation était en train de prendre un tournant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer.

- Ouais, ouais… On verra, grogna-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait pour clore la discussion là.

Avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme oublierait sitôt sortie du manoir. Il l'espérait très fort en tout cas, parce qu'Orihime s'était repenchée au-dessus de Tsukiko pour s'en occuper encore un peu. Un peu en retrait, Ichigo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire.

- J'espère que t'es content, râla Jaggerjack à mi-voix, après s'être planté devant le noble.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit le jeune homme en levant les mains.

- C'est étrange, j'te crois pas.

Kurosaki se mit à rire doucement, sans broncher lorsque Grimmjow lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui demandant d'arrêter de se moquer de lui.

- Je pensais pourtant que l'expérience te tenterait, railla gentiment le chef de famille.

- J'supporterais pas d'avoir un marmot dans les pattes.

L'esclave enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et Ichigo n'insista pas plus. Cependant, il se fit la réflexion que l'autre homme ne savait pas à côté de quoi il passait : Tsukiko, actuellement, était probablement celle qui l'avait empêché de tout laisser-tomber. A défaut de pouvoir réaliser ses ambitions « politiques », il ferait en sorte de l'élever et de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

><p>On ne tape pas l'auteur s'il vous plait D:!<p>

Je m'excuse pour le retard, cependant j'affirme une nouvelle fois: Non, hors de question que j'abandonne è.éJe vous donne donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;p!


	27. Livre II Ch 11

**Master & Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de Tite Kubo. Tous les autres sont miens.

**Bêta-lecture: **Un grand merci à Leikkona pour la bêta-lecture!

* * *

><p><span><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong><br>**_

_Sunny_ : Non! peut importe la douleur! je n'abandonnerai jamaiiiis!

Tisha: Merci pour le compliment ^o^! Je vais tenter de garder cette qualité tout au long de mes 3 "livres"

Sakiie-chan: Han, merci! Je ne sais que dire d'autre si ce n'est que je suis contente que tu sois passée outre le "UA".  
>Quand aux retrouvailles... Bientôt... Bientôt...<p>

**Merci pour vos reviews! *-*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>- J'espère que t'es content, râla Jaggerjack à mi-voix, après s'être planté devant le noble.<br>- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit le jeune homme en levant les mains.  
>- C'est étrange, j'te crois pas.<em>

_Kurosaki se mit à rire doucement, sans broncher lorsque Grimmjow lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui demandant d'arrêter de se moquer de lui._

_- Je pensais pourtant que l'expérience te tenterait, railla gentiment le chef de famille.  
>- J'supporterais pas d'avoir un marmot dans les pattes.<em>

_L'esclave enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et Ichigo n'insista pas plus. Cependant, il se fit la réflexion que l'autre homme ne savait pas à côté de quoi il passait : Tsukiko, actuellement, était probablement celle qui l'avait empêché de tout laisser-tomber. A défaut de pouvoir réaliser ses ambitions « politiques », il ferait en sorte de l'élever et de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait._

**Livre II** – Faces cachées

_Chapitre 11_

Orihime revint souvent le voir au cours du mois, parfois accompagnée par Grimmjow. L'esclave ne supportait pas l'enfant et n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Du coup, la jeune femme le laissait à son appartement ou l'envoyait faire diverses courses pour le distraire. Elle préférait aider Shinji, à qui Ichigo déléguait une grande partie de ses tâches. Lui-même se contentait de passer quelques moments, le soir, avec sa fille.

Sa famille exigeait beaucoup de sa part et les Quincy faisaient pression de l'autre côté.

Les Quincy…

Miwa lui avait bien dit, ce jour-là, qu'elle avait contacté leurs avocats, au cas où. Il ne la bénirait jamais assez pour cela. Il avait pu réagir vite grâce à sa décision. Apparemment la famille de l'Est, suite aux résultats non concluant de la fouille de ses affaires, avait décidé que créer des fausses preuves était nécessaire. Sans doute avaient-ils décrétés que s'ils coulaient, ils entraîneraient leur principal adversaire avec eux.

Heureusement, ils s'étaient calmés depuis quelques temps. Il aurait pu laisser tomber la chose, mais avait préféré se tenir au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer plus loin dans le pays. Ainsi avait-il appris que la partie Est était entrée dans une guerre civile.

La mort d'Uryû avait bouleversé toute l'organisation des Quincy. Avec le fils héritier, c'était la lignée principale entière, celle des Ishida, qui disparaissait. Depuis un bon moment maintenant il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un unique enfant. Du coup, personne ne savait exactement au juste à qui revenait le rôle de leader. Résultat des courses… Tout le monde réclamait sa part du gâteau et la place restait désespérément vide.

Ichigo avait préféré ne pas trop fouiller, mais il était certain que déjà un bon nombre d'hommes de la famille avaient tué ou avaient été tués dans cette course au pouvoir. Le conflit avait grandement affaibli l'organisation toute entière.

La bourgeoisie et les familles reléguées au second plan commençaient à entrevoir une possibilité de se hisser un peu plus dans la société. C'était aussi pour cela que les Quincy s'étaient calmés vis-à-vis des Kurosaki. Maintenant ils devaient surtout se protéger et lutter afin de garder leur place de famille dominante.

Cependant Ichigo ne doutait pas vraiment qu'ils parviennent à s'accrocher et à rester en haut. Ne serais-ce que parce qu'il commençait à entendre un nom récurant dans les rapports qu'il recevait sur la situation. Un certain Juha Back, qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance et qu'il voyait bien reprendre les rênes de l'organisation.

Ichigo ne chercherait cependant pas à l'aider ou à le contacter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger cette famille, en mémoire d'Uryû, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Cette pensée de sa part le terrifia. Alors il tentait de se convaincre en disant qu'il ne faisait qu'agir au mieux pour sa propre famille.

~~[…]~~

La perspective de ce conflit plaisait beaucoup à Aizen. Une telle guerre civile n'avait, à ses yeux, que des avantages. Elle allait accaparer l'attention du pays tout entier et donc des quatre autres grandes familles... ce qui signifiait que, maintenant que la ville cachée faisait profil bas, il y avait une petite chance afin qu'ils soient relégués au second plan puis oubliés.

Pour cela il fallait absolument que ce cirque dure encore un moment. Il avait délégué cette tâche à Ulquiorra, qui était sur place. Un meurtre bien planifié pouvait toujours ajouter de l'huile sur le feu si celui-ci venait à s'essouffler.

Beaucoup auraient trouvé cela cruel. Il s'en moquait.

Il ne voyait que ses projets et la possibilité de pouvoir les mener à terme malgré la bêtise de ses hommes.

Ses plans, ses plans. Toujours ses plans.

Et puis…

Cela pouvait également être bénéfique… pour Ichigo. Le jeune homme pourrait en profiter pour souffler un peu et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il saurait exploiter cette accalmie afin de renforcer son empire et se protéger efficacement à l'avenir. Ça aussi, il allait falloir qu'il surveille. Il avait commencé à chercher un possible moyen de rallier la ville supérieure, en esquivant les traqueurs et leurs fameux « _gardiens_ ». Une très mauvaise surprise. Il aurait cru que ceux-ci ne seraient qu'une poignée, mais c'était des escouades entières qui avaient été enrôlées par la cité supérieure.

Leurs rondes et leur surveillance était plus efficaces et plus poussées. Aaroniero s'en était suffisamment plaint lors de la dernière réunion. Une éventuelle remontée, ne serais-ce que pour aller espionner, allait être extrêmement difficile, voire impossible. Pourtant, maintenant que tous ses espions avaient été déployés dans les autres cités, il aurait aimé retourner en haut.

Certainement pas pour pouvoir garder un œil sur un certain noble.

En attendant, il avait profité de ce calme relatif pour tenter d'améliorer la vie de ceux du dessous. Pour pouvoir éviter le risque d'être capturé lors de sorties pour ravitailler la ville, il avait fait organiser un rapatriement de certaines cultures. Cela lui permettait de conserver l'appui du « peuple », ébranlé à la mort d'Hinamori.

On lui avait beaucoup reproché la disparition de la jeune femme et son comportement trop froid par rapport à cet évènement. Quoi que… Les ardeurs s'étaient déjà calmées lorsqu'il avait révélé qu'elle avait été la responsable de la disparition de bon nombre de personnes et qu'il était innocent dans cette histoire.

Sosuke se leva de son bureau, afin de s'emparer du téléphone et contacter Gin. A défaut de pouvoir remonter, il avait au moins cette possibilité pour communiquer avec le haut, au nez de leurs prédateurs.

- P'tit chef ! Ta voix commençait à me manquer ! fit Ichimaru, après avoir décroché et Aizen leva les yeux au ciel. J'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser ! T'as d'quoi noter ?

Perplexe, l'homme s'empara du nécessaire. Son bras droit eut un léger rire et lui dicta une série de chiffre. Il haussa un sourcil en réalisant que ce qu'il avait sous le nez était un numéro de téléphone. Sans nom.

- Si c'est une de tes blagues… commença Sosuke, agacé.

- Hé ! fit Gin presque indigné. J'croyais qu'avoir l'numéro d'Kurosaki te f'rait plaisir !

Le silence lui répondit. L'autre homme avait écarquillé les yeux, le regard fixé sur les chiffres. C'était quelque chose qui lui était totalement inutile (il doutait qu'Ichigo accepterait de lui venir en aide) mais, d'une certaine façon, il était heureux de l'avoir… Bien qu'il le nierait farouchement et avec force.

- Comment as-tu réussi à te le procurer ? finit-il par articuler.

- Secret ! Tout c'que j'peux t'dire, c'est qu'c'est le numéro d'son bureau ! Alors on dit merci qui ? rigola Gin.

Aizen ne daigna pas répondre.

- Et sinon, pourquoi ce silence ? fit l'actuel esclave, changeant le sujet.

- Disons qu'en ce moment je suis un peu… occupé.

- Oh ? Raconte, ch'uis curieux.

Le dirigeant eut un « mhh » pensif, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, avant de commencer à lui expliquer que son temps état divisé entre les recherches, la populace et l'accueil des réfugiés. Des hommes et des femmes originaires d'en haut qui avaient été catapultés en bas parce que trop gênants, ou trop curieux, arrivaient chaque jour dans la ville basse.

- J'ai du mal à t'voir en bon samaritain t'sais ? fut la réponse de son bras droit, une fois son exposé terminé.

- C'est un masque que je tiendrais jusqu'à ce que mes plans se mettent en place. Si je n'ai pas d'autre contretemps, quelques mois me suffiront.

- T'vas retenter d'y aller par la force ?

- Après avoir déployé des soldats dans divers endroits stratégiques oui.

Aizen jeta un coup d'œil vers un des murs de la pièce. Une des personnes qui avait été bannie de la ville haute lui avait fourni un document précis : Un plan de la cité supérieure. Il avait pu ainsi savoir où était les bâtiments administratifs, les postes de police… Autant d'endroit qu'ils allaient devoir mettre hors circuit s'il voulait imposer sa domination.

- J'ai hâte que cela soit terminé, souffla l'ancien esclave. Je me tiendrai dans le ciel, peu importe le prix.

- Bah, une grande échelle devrait suffire, railla Gin.

- Très amusant, fit froidement Aizen.

L'homme soupira : il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce genre de réponses spontanées de la part d'Ichimaru. Il se serait attendu à ce que celui-ci éclate de rire, comme à son habitude, mais son bras droit resta étonnamment silencieux.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu n'es pas content.

- Rien d'important…

- Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Comme il s'y attendait, Gin fit l'innocent.

- Quel serait mon intérêt à te cacher quoi que ce soit ?

- A toi de me le dire. Depuis quelques temps tes informations sont de plus en plus vagues. Je m'en suis rendu compte tu sais ?

- He ! J'peux pas avoir mieux, j'y suis pour rien !

Ichimaru serra les dents, ennuyé. Il y était allé progressivement mais il savait que Sosuke finirait par le comprendre. Lui avouer la cause était inutile, mais il craignait quelque part ce qui allait se passer lorsque le renversement de situation. Même si Aizen n'inversait pas totalement les rôles, il ne pourrait et surtout il ne voudrait pas arrêter le massacre des anciens persécuteurs par les anciens persécutés.

Il ne voulait pas voir Rangiku subir cette « révolution ». Après tout, en tant que policière, elle était dans les premières lignes. Certes, il y avait toujours la possibilité de se cacher. Mais il ne désirait pas une telle vie pour sa compagne. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Sosuke entendit Gin grogner à l'autre bout et il s'empêcha de faire pareil. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que désirait vraiment Ichimaru, mais cette situation ne lui était pas possible, parce que ce n'était pas ce que lui désirait. Les notions de « monde meilleur » le faisaient bien rire, surtout en sachant à quoi cela avait conduit la précédente nation : une guerre mondiale et destructrice.

Il ne savait exactement ce qu'avait pu faire cette femme, mais son bras droit semblait rejoindre Kurosaki dans un désir d'utopie. Sauf que l'idée de perdre l'autre ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Une sorte de trahison, certes prévisible, mais qu'il acceptait mal.

Tout le monde le trahissait en ce moment de toute façon. Même son verre d'eau finirait par le trahir un jour, il en était persuadé.

Gin n'allait pas tenter de lui expliquer qu'il était extrême dans ses réactions... qu'il n'était pas mieux que certains de leurs maîtres. Il savait ce qui était réservé aux deux cités. Il n'y avait pas non plus besoin de lui ajouter que ses plans étaient égoïstes : Aizen le savait déjà et il ne comptait pas changer. Cela ne ferait que l'ennuyer un peu plus.

Par contre, qu'Ichimaru lui annonce (à demi-mot, jamais directement, mais il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris) qu'il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas profité davantage d'Ichigo pour prendre conscience que sa bataille ne ferait rien évoluer, l'agaça et l'énerva.

Son bras droit s'en rendit compte et préféra se taire. La conversation s'interrompit ainsi, brutalement. Sosuke le salua très brièvement avant de raccrocher. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé avec un lourd soupir. Bon, voici qu'il perdait sa principale source d'informations. Il allait donc vraiment falloir qu'il trouve un moyen pour placer quelqu'un dans la ville haute pour palier ce handicap.

Alors qu'il ruminait et recommençait à réfléchir sur les moyens et possibilités qu'il avait à sa disposition, son regard se posa sur ses notes, et plus particulièrement sur le numéro de téléphone écrit dans un des coins.

Il se leva, quitta son bureau pour aller se changer les idées et se calmer. Lorsqu'il revint quelques heures plus tard dans la pièce, il n'était pas plus serein qu'en partant.

Réinstallé sur le canapé, dans le noir, il s'allongea et posa un bras sur ses yeux, l'autre se balançant dans le vide. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles son cerveau tourna à blanc, puis sa main se redressa et se tendit pour attraper le téléphone et composer un nouveau numéro. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il s'amusait à ça, mais lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il était trop tard.

- Qui est-ce ? fit la voix d'Ichigo et le ton froid lui arracha un sourire.

- Quel accueil. Je ne te dérange peut-être.

- Sosuke ! fit le noble, après un hoquet de surprise.

En même temps entendre son esclave au téléphone était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Excuse-moi, mais peu de gens sont censés le connaître, et si tu as réussi à mettre la main dessus...

Aizen entendit Ichigo marmonner quelque chose, mais ne comprit pas. C'est étrange, Il semblerait bien que ce jour ne soit pas le sien… il aurait cru avoir un autre type de réactions, un poil plus chaleureux. Il en demandait peut être un peu trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais simplement aux nouvelles. Sauf que si tu le prends ainsi, je vais te laisser en paix.

- Non ! C'est que… fit Kurosaki, hésitant, avant de soupirer. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

Le noble aurait apparemment aimé s'arrêter là. Sosuke s'acharna à relancer le dialogue. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se dire : Ichigo avait fini par lui raconter des banalités, sans trop rentrer dans les détails ou dans ce qui était susceptible de l'intéresser le plus. Du coup il avait totalement décroché de la conversation. L'important était qu'il entende sa voix. Juste sa voix. Lui se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps où de poser des questions pour relancer le dialogue.

Il sentait bien que Kurosaki était quelque peu méfiant à son égard. Il s'arrêtait parfois en pleine phrase, se rendant peut être compte qu'il en disait trop. Il restait vague ou omettait certaines choses qu'il connaissait déjà, comme le fameux problème Quincy.

- Et… toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? fit finalement Ichigo.

Aizen laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Une belle tentative de diversion, arrêter de parler de lui et l'inciter à faire pareil. Il joua le jeu, même s'il passa certains détails sous silence, notamment le fait qu'il était le commanditaire de l'assassinat d'Uryû par exemple. Son récit, bref, se termina par un silence entre les deux hommes.

Le temps et la distance commençait à creuser un gouffre. Les deux en prenaient conscience.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je veux dire… Tu sembles… énervé ? Fatigué ? Quelque chose comme ça, fit finalement Ichigo, hésitant.

- Des soucis avec certains de mes hommes. Tu dois être au courant, tu sais, l'attaque. Entre autre.

- Ça remonte à quelques mois ça…

- Déjà ? Et bien dis-toi que j'enchaîne les mauvaises surprises depuis. Rien qu'aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai plus ou moins perdu un de mes contacts avec la partie supérieure.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ichigo resta un instant songeur : il pensait bien voir de qui parlait son ancien esclave, mais hésitait à le dire. Il finit par décider de continuer sur le sujet. Il allait lui montrer que lui aussi avait ses sources d'informations et des données à sa disposition.

- Gin, c'est ça ?

- Bien vu.

- Je sais aussi que tu le contactes souvent pour avoir des nouvelles de… mhh. C'est bon, je sais comment tu as eu mon numéro.

Le jeune homme ne savait exactement s'il devait aimer ou détester Rangiku. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné le téléphone de son bureau, c'était pour avoir des nouvelles vis-à-vis de l'enquête en lien avec les Quincy. Par pour qu'elle le donne à son esclave.

En même temps, il était heureux quelque part que Sosuke prenne la peine de le contacter, en dépit de toutes les « révélations » qu'il avait eu à son sujet. Quelque part, c'était à croire qu'Aizen faisait exprès de se manifester à chaque fois qu'il commençait à tourner la page, anéantissant ses tentatives. C'est qu'il en était capable.

- Je te sens enchanté.

- Je préfère juste être prudent.

- Surprenant. Je n'ai pas ce souvenir de toi. Tu étais plutôt du genre fonceur sans voir les conséquences.

Aizen eut un petit sourire, rendu de meilleur humeur par ce simple échange. Il appréciait vraiment l'homme qu'était en train de devenir Kurosaki.

- Miwa me disait qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à tout.

- Tu emplois le passé, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es enfin séparé d'elle ?

- Elle est morte, Sosuke, fit le noble, après un temps d'arrêt.

Le ton du jeune homme était faible, blessé. Sans le vouloir, l'ancien esclave avait tapé sur quelque chose qui faisait très mal et il le sentit sans difficulté. La raison et le bon sens auraient voulu qu'il s'excuse ou qu'il change de sujet, qu'il ne s'arrête pas sur cet évènement apparemment difficile. Mais l'idée de savoir une rivale écartée définitivement et d'avoir de nouveau Ichigo à sa merci, du moins dans son esprit, le poussa à appuyer davantage.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas trop t'attacher. De toute façon cette fille ne pouvait rien t'apporter de bon.

- T'es con, répondit froidement Kurosaki.

L'ancien esclave éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Il grogna alors que le noble laissait éclater sa colère face à une telle réaction. Il préféra ne pas écouter la longue liste de reproches mêlée d'insultes et ne broncha pas plus lorsque la communication fut brutalement interrompue. Ichigo avait juste raccroché sans lui laissé la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Le téléphone fut jeté sur le meuble proche et il se replongea dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal. Ce genre de douleur sourde contre laquelle on ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est se recroqueviller dans un coin et ne plus bouger.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison d'une réaction aussi excessive et se remettre en question ne lui vint pas à l'idée. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité, après tout. Se faire rejeter ainsi l'avait blessé plus que de raison. Savoir que Miwa avait réussi à obtenir une place aussi importante l'agaçait. Il était celui dont le jeune homme était tombé amoureux, celui qui retournerait le chercher pour le garder à ses côtés.

Il en venait à se demander si Ichigo avait d'autres personnes de son entourage duquel il était proche, en dehors de sa tante et de son cousin qui, même appartenant à la famille, restaient relativement éloignés. Il espérait fortement que non. De toute façon il couperait tous les liens lorsqu'il soumettrait le noble.

Lentement, Aizen se releva et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le contrecoup de la journée s'abattait rudement sur ses épaules et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver son lit et se reposer un peu.

Sur le chemin il se fit la réflexion qu'il accordait sans doute un peu trop d'importance aux agissements et aux relations de son ancien maître. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire autrement. Tout semblait de le renvoyer à Ichigo, peu importe ce qu'il décidait. Cela commençait à devenir ennuyeux.

Si ça avait été chez quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait déjà affirmé avec ironie qu'il était amoureux… Aizen s'arrêta brusquement, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre son chemin. Arrivé à ses appartements, il s'y enferma. Amoureux, vraiment ? Impossible, non. C'était juste la volonté de ne pas oublier. Ainsi pourrait-il mieux savourer le retournement de situation, lorsqu'il arriverait. Il profiterait des sentiments, rien de plus.

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements pour rester en pantalon, pieds nus. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer plus et s'installa sur son lit pour tenter de se reposer un peu.

Il eut beau n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa nuit, il la passa à se réveiller en sursaut et à se rendormir. Impossible de se reposer convenablement…

~~[…]~~

Après avoir raccroché, un peu brutalement, Ichigo enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Il continua de maudire Sosuke pendant quelques minutes encore : se laisser aller temporairement à la colère l'empêchait de pleurer.

C'était faux. Miwa lui avait apporté énormément de choses. Elle avait été un soutien et une aide précieuse. Entendre Aizen balayer tout ça comme si c'était insignifiant l'avait énervé et lui avait rappelé qu'il avait été impuissant à la sauver. De ce qu'il pouvait connaître de son premier esclave, une telle réaction n'aurait pas dû l'étonner mais… ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Lorsque Shinji avait poussé la porte du bureau, attiré par les brusques éclats de voix, il avait haussé un sourcil à la vision d'un Kurosaki totalement écroulé sur son bureau.

Il s'avança jusqu'à le rejoindre et pose lentement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas. Les doigts glissèrent dans le dos pour le caresser, tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort et d'aide. Tout simplement pour faire comprendre qu'il était là. Même si le noble n'eut pas plus de réaction, il continua.

Ichigo finit par se redresser un peu et par poser son regard sur lui. Hirako s'arrêta et se pencha un peu sur lui en prenant appui sur le bureau.

- J'peux faire quequ'chose ?

Kurosaki resta pensif et il n'insista pas. Lorsque le garçon se leva, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front sur son épaule, à la grande surprise de l'esclave. Celui-ci souffla et caressa le dos du noble dans un geste rassurant.

Ichigo n'avait pas envie de parler, cependant il ne crachait pas sur le fait de profiter de la présence de l'homme. La solitude lui faisait peur. Voir tous ses proches disparaître les uns après les autres le poussait à s'accrocher à ceux qui restaient ou qui arrivaient. Vivre avec eux et ne jamais savoir ce qui pouvait arriver le lendemain...

Qui sait si son esclave n'allait pas disparaître demain dans un nouvel attentat contre lui ? Et qu'une fois de plus, on lui arrachait quelqu'un et qu'on le laissait, seul survivant, derrière.

Il pouvait encaisser de nombreux coups. Il était assez endurant pour parvenir à garder la tête haute malgré tout. Mais ses quatre dernières années avaient été un enfer. Il avait ses limites et il avait l'impression parfois qu'il les avait franchies depuis bien longtemps.

Le noble se laissa aller dans l'étreinte d'Hirako. La proximité d'un autre lui faisait un bien fou et s'il lui était impossible d'oublier totalement ses problèmes, au moins pouvait-il lâcher un peu les rênes pour quelques minutes. Oh, et faire tomber aussi ce masque qu'on lui imposait depuis son arrivé à la tête de la famille et qu'il détestait. Celui qui le forçait à sourire et à être faux. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il exécrait plus.

Le balancement s'arrêta. Pour autant il ne bougea pas plus, même lorsque Shinji le poussa un tout petit peu pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur son bureau, à un emplacement heureusement vide. Un peu curieux de ce changement, Kurosaki releva le nez afin de fixer le visage trop sérieux face à lui.

- T'as vraiment une mine affreuse, t'sais ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

L'esclave eut un rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux roux sans qu'Ichigo ne proteste. Étrangement il n'en croyait pas un mot. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il le lâchait pour se reculer d'un pas, il sentit les doigts du noble s'accrocher à ses vêtements afin de le retenir.

Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Une preuve de plus que cela ne se résumait pas à une simple fatigue.

Il aimait bien ce maître qui lui permettait de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans subir de contrainte. Il aurait voulu l'aider. Sa solution n'était sans doute pas la meilleure, mais c'était la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui avait une chance d'être un minimum efficace.

Shinji se pencha et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles d'Ichigo. Il le sentit sursauter, se raidir et finalement le repousser doucement, incertain.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- T'as b'soin d'penser à autre chose.

- M'envoyer en l'air ne résoudra pas mes problèmes.

L'esclave ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine renfrognée du jeune homme.

- J'n'ai jamais dit l'contraire. J'te propose juste un temps pendant l'quel tu laisses tes prises de tête à la porte.

- N-Non... Je ne peux pas.

Kurosaki le lâcha et croisa les bras sur le torse. Une attitude fermée, défensive. Cependant il ne cherchait pas non plus à fuir, à s'en aller. Shinji ne chercha pas à pousser. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille, attendant la suite. Le jeune homme recula un peu, mis mal à l'aise pas la situation.

- Je n'envisage pas une nouvelle relation, finit par expliquer Ichigo, après avoir détourné la tête. Je… Vu comment se sont terminées les deux précédentes...

- T'inquiètes, j'comprends. Peut-être une autre fois.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête. Ça lui éviterait également de souffrir inutilement. Et l'esclave aussi par la même occasion, à espérer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas donner.

- Je préfère vraiment éviter.

- Hé, attends un peu. J'te propose pas une relation. Juste du physique. Rien q'du physique.

- Hein ? fut la réponse qu'il reçu, interloquée.

- Pas d'prise de tête. Juste du cul, s'tu préfères.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Lorsqu'il se mit à rougir légèrement, Shinji éclata de rire.

- On s'connaît d'puis à peine un mois, c't'un peu court pour tomber amoureux t'crois pas ?

- Mais suffisant pour coucher ? fit le maître, un peu perplexe.

Il baissa la tête, un peu songeur. En réalité, il était en train de réfléchir à la proposition que lui faisait l'autre homme. Celui-ci soupira et se redressa : puisque le garçon semblait aussi indécis, il n'allait pas insister davantage. Pourtant, il fut retenu une nouvelle fois.

- Ça… ne te fait rien ?

- 'Coute… T'en as plus ou moins b'soin et ça m'dérange pas.

Kurosaki ne put répondre à cela. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment c'est vrai… et son esclave le comprit bien. Puisque la conversation semblait terminée, il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce. Ichigo ne le retint pas cette fois : il se contenta de la regarder partir et disparaître dans le couloir, le laissant seul avec cette proposition et ses pensées.

Certains lui auraient fait la réflexion qu'il pourrait toujours faire machine arrière s'il réalisait que ce n'était pas la solution la plus adaptée. Ce qui revenait à lui proposer de se servir purement et simplement de l'autre homme et le jeter quand il n'en aurait plus besoin ?

C'était hors de question.

~~[…]~~

L'adolescent avança les doigts pour effleurer la petite plaque en bois. Face à lui une tombe simple, qu'il avait fait lui-même. « Hinamori Momo» avait été inscrit avec les moyens du bord.

- Hitsugaya ? Tu viens ?

Le garçon tourna la tête vers le petit groupe qui venait de se rapprocher. A contrecœur il se redressa pour les rejoindre et aller vagabonder dans la ville basse. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner une dernière fois la tête vers la tombe.

Hinamori l'avait trouvé et aidé lorsqu'il avait perdu sa grand-mère après un rapt des traqueurs. Il s'était attaché malgré lui à la jeune fille qui lui avait ouvert l'accès à ce qui était, à l'époque, un petit camp caché. Il n'avait pas bien vu le fait qu'elle s'attache de trop près à Aizen. L'homme était arrivé soudainement, lui avait arraché sa grande sœur pour la manipuler.

Il s'en était rendu compte très vite, il avait tenté d'agir. Mais Momo n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et il avait finalement dû s'incliner. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à rester sceptique et à avoir deviné que Sosuke n'était pas aussi bienveillant qu'il le prétendait. On refusait de l'écouter.

Il n'avait pas pu faire parti des troupes remontées, mais lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de la jeune femme, il avait voulu demander des comptes. A défaut d'avoir pu s'expliquer directement avec celui qu'il considérait comme son tueur, il avait pu récupérer le corps pour lui offrir une sépulture. Simple, basique. C'était toujours plus qu'Aizen qui n'avait rien fait du tout.

Du coup, il s'était promis qu'il la vengerait. Et après beaucoup de temps à cogiter et à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, il pensait enfin avoir trouvé.

Il le ferait chuter et disparaître, cet homme qui, loin de vouloir les aider, ne faisait que les utiliser.

* * *

><p><em>Olaaah! Je me met enfin à jour, après une très, trèèèès longue pause!<em>

Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé? des petits problèmes familiaux, couplés à mes examens et mes concours, et me voici qui décroche quelque peu de FFnet.

Je m'excuse du teeemps énoooorme qu'il me fait pour mettre à jour Master & Slave, ainsi que pour mes réponses aux reviews (oh, dieux... J'ai honte. La dernière update remonte à Mars...). Il est hors de question d'abandonner, mais je m'y remet tout doucement. Je n'ai plus aucune avance et... DIsons que je ne suis pas un auteur qui écrit très très vite ;-;. Mais je m'approche de la fin du livre II (ENFIN)

Si de hasards, je n'ai pas répondu à votre reviews... Je m'en excuse platement D:! Loin de moi l'idée de snober, c'est que je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête.

Je remercie tout ceux qui continuent de me lire, me mettre en favoris et de reviewer, malgré le temps entre deux chapitres. Je vous nems tous.


	28. Livre II Ch 12

**Master & Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de Tite Kubo. Tous les autres sont miens.

**Bêta-lecture: **Un grand merci à Leikkona pour la relecture et la correction de ce chapitre!

~[...]~

Une ofis de plus, je m'excuse des délais monstrueux! mais je vous remercie de votre compréhension

* * *

><p><span><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong><br>**_

_NADA!_

**Merci pour vos reviews! *-*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em> Il s'en était rendu compte très vite, il avait tenté d'agir. Mais Momo n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et il avait finalement dû s'incliner. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à rester sceptique et à avoir deviné que Sosuke n'était pas aussi bienveillant qu'il le prétendait. On refusait de l'écouter.<em>

_Il n'avait pas pu faire parti des troupes remontées, mais lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de la jeune femme, il avait voulu demander des comptes. A défaut d'avoir pu s'expliquer directement avec celui qu'il considérait comme son tueur, il avait pu récupérer le corps pour lui offrir une sépulture. Simple, basique. C'était toujours plus qu'Aizen qui n'avait rien fait du tout._

_Du coup, il s'était promis qu'il la vengerait. Et après beaucoup de temps à cogiter et à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, il pensait enfin avoir trouvé._

_Il le ferait chuter et disparaître, cet homme qui, loin de vouloir les aider, ne faisait que les utiliser._

**Livre II** – Faces cachées

_Chapitre 1_2

Toshiro regardait autour de lui, pas vraiment rassuré. Cela fasaiit six mois qu'il s'appliquait à contacter les traqueurs et à travailler plus ou moins avec eux. Ceux-ci, en échange, le protégeaient des gardiens et lui fournissaient du matériel, des vivres et ce genre de chose. Mais aujourd'hui, il était question d'aller plus loin.

C'est pour cela qu'il patientait près d'une des entrées de la ville. Il avait fini par trouver un accord : il allait montrer aux chasseurs un des accès possible à la cité souterraine. En échange, les traqueurs ne s'attaqueraient qu'au plus gros bâtiment, celui dans lequel se trouvait les Espadas et Aizen. Surtout Aizen.

Il n'était pas dupe. Si les hommes n'allaient pas s'attaquer aux parties « civiles », ils n'hésiteraient pas à attraper tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de croiser leur route. Il y aurait toujours moyen de condamner l'entrée par la suite. Et alors, la ville cachée pourrait se développer pleinement.

De toute façon il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il voyait au loin un groupe de quatre traqueurs s'avancer vers lui. L'un d'entre eux boitait. Une fois arrivés à son niveau, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les armes qu'ils tenaient en main le firent déglutir. Cependant, il se baissa pour ouvrir le passage et il regarda les deux premiers hommes en armure s'y faufiler avec un ricanement.

Mentalement, Hitsugaya tentait de se convaincre que son choix était le bon. Il l'avait tellement tourné et retourné pour essayer d'y voir toutes les failles et essayer d'agir au mieux. Il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper. Sa seule certitude, c'était que la situation actuelle devait être modifiée et qu'il était celui qui initierait ce changement.

Il nota vaguement que le troisième traqueur s'était faufilé, lui aussi, dans le passage. Il ne vit pas le quatrième se placer derrière lui. Lorsque le coup atteint sa nuque, il ne put que lâcher une exclamation de surprise et de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol. Kyo s'agenouilla à ses côtés et porta la main à sa ceinture, pour y décrocher un dispositif de communication.

- Désolé gamin, fit-il à l'intention de l'évanouit, mais j'ai mes raisons d'vouloir que les choses restent tel quel.

Qu'un des « paumés », comme il se plaisait à appeler ceux qu'ils chassaient au quotidien, tentait de se mettre les traqueurs dans sa poche pour se sortir de sa situation précaire n'avait rien de bien étonnant en soi. Il n'était ni le premier et ne serait probablement pas le dernier à le faire. Il avait commencé à tiquer lorsque cet adolescent avait finit par parler de son principal client et de sa volonté de le voir enfermé.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait insisté afin de faire partie de l'équipe. Peut-être aussi par curiosité de voir ce qu'Aizen avait réussi à construire. Tant pis pour cet enfant qui, au final, avait simplement fait l'erreur de ne pas assez préserver ses arrières et de considérer les traqueurs comme acquis à sa cause. Trop naïf en somme. Beaucoup oubliaient que des termes comme « alliés », avaient été depuis longtemps bannis de leur vocabulaire. Seul comptait de faire rentrer l'argent pour mener une vie tranquille.

- Salut ma poule, fit Kyo d'une voix amusé, alors qu'il parvenait à contacter Szayel.

Dans le même temps il avait placé l'adolescent à l'intérieur d'une cage et se glissait, lui aussi, dans l'entrée dévoilée. Le petit appareil que lui avait donné l'espada après l'un de leur marché était aussi pratique que discret, camouflé par son armure. Heureusement qu'il était tout seul, parce qu'il serait passé pour un débile à parler dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait grogné le scientifique en réponse.

- Sympa l'passage vers vot' planque, mais il est un peu étroit. Il est pas très long, j'espère.

Il y avait eu un silence à l'autre bout avant que Grantz ne reprenne d'une voix blanche pour lui demander où exactement il était. Kyo répondit sans difficulté, amusé du début de panique qui commençait à étreindre Szayel. Il comprit également plus ou moins que l'entrée qu'ils avaient « trouvée » n'était pas unique. C'était quelque chose d'intéressant. La communication fut coupée brutalement et il raccrocha l'appareil à sa ceinture avec un petit ricanement. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient plutôt… amusantes.

~~[…]~~

Aizen ne parvenait pas à décrocher ses yeux du collier noir qu'il tenait. Au départ il devait fureter dans les derniers livres qu'Aaroniero lui avait dénichés. Au final, comme presque à chaque fois depuis quelques mois, ses pensées avaient dérivées lentement mais sûrement vers un certain jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas vraiment « osé » le rappeler, pas plus qu'il n'avait repris contact avec Gin d'ailleurs. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas de le faire, quand on savait comment s'était passé les derniers entretiens. Du coup, les rares informations qu'il pouvait avoir du dessus se faisait via quelques émissions. Rien de bien satisfaisant en sommes, car il n'avait qu'une confiance extrêmement limitée dans cette source.

Se plonger dans ce qu'il aimait le plus, l'histoire, était un moyen d'occuper ses journées autant que de penser à autre chose. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait ouvert son tiroir pour s'emparer d'un nouvel ouvrage, ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le collier. Plutôt que de le repousser ou le mettre ailleurs, il l'avait amené devant son nez : depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de le tourner dans tous les sens.

Il le connaissait pourtant par cœur, s'il osait le dire ainsi.

Du coup, lorsque Szayel débarqua brusquement dans la pièce ou il se trouvait, il sursauta et plaqua rapidement l'objet contre le bureau, comme pris en faute. Pour autant, il ne le lâcha pas. Le scientifique couru jusqu'à lui et posa ses mains sur la surface en bois, paniqué et n'ayant pas remarqué son petit manège. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Aizen pour redescendre sur terre et percuter ce que lui disait l'autre homme au sujet de traqueurs qui allaient arriver dans la cité sous peu.

Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce que cela signifiait et le danger lié à cette mauvaise nouvelle, il réagit. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce en catastrophe. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir aller au front et tenter de contrer la menace avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts.

Sur leur passage, ils croisèrent Aaroniero qui fut contraint de les suivre. Ils firent un détour par ce qui faisait office de caserne pour récupérer des armes et ajouter Zommari à leur groupe. C'est là que Sosuke réalisa que, dans la précipitation (il ne voyait… que cette explication), il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main le collier noir.

Il pesta. Garder le collier était peu pratique... il tourna plusieurs fois pour trouver un endroit où s'en débarrasser. Il aurait pu le jeter dans un coin mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il l'accrocha à son pantalon. Le tissu coincé dans la fermeture empêcherait le verrouillage de s'activer et lui assurait de pouvoir le décrocher plus tard. Sinon... le seul capable de le rouvrir... Et bien... Il n'était pas là.

- Aizen-sama ? demanda Szayel, après avoir constaté que le dirigeant était de nouveau ailleurs.

- Mh ? Vous êtes prêt ?

Les Espadas hochèrent la tête. Conduits par Szayel, ils quittèrent le palais avec prudence pour s'enfoncer dans la ville basse, en direction du boyau que leur avait indirectement indiqué Kyo. Celui-ci, très étroit au niveau des ruines mais qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que l'on s'y avançait, menait directement dans la partie civile. Vu le calme, ils en conclurent que les traqueurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils en profitèrent pour fermer une petite partie du quartier sous un prétexte quelconque, afin de pouvoir combattre plus librement.

Bien sûr qu'il vit le regard un peu inquiet que lui jetèrent quelques personnes, mais il balaya ça très vite. Il aurait l'occasion de retourner ça à son avantage une fois que cette histoire serait terminée.

Arrivés au niveau de la roche, ils entendirent des bruits de lutte. Les soldats placés là étaient partis combattre en premier. Aizen s'empêcha de soupirer d'agacement : se battre là-dedans n'était pas la solution la plus judicieuse, mais au moins leur avaient-ils accordé un peu de temps afin de s'organiser.

- Attention !

Aaroniero s'empara du bras de Szayel pour le tirer brutalement à lui. Une fléchette vint se ficher dans la poutrelle en bois, là où se trouvait le cou du scientifique quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, Aizen et Zommari tirèrent à l'aveugle dans le boyau. Plus proche, Sosuke entendu des bruits de ricochet et il fronça les sourcils : les armures des chasseurs d'hommes devaient les protéger. Leurs armes, pourtant modifiées pour pouvoir être efficace contre les défenses de leurs adversaires, se révélaient donc inutiles.

Leroux se décala pour se mettre à couvert derrière une construction tandis que le dirigeant se collait à la paroi, à côté de l'entrée. Trois traqueurs descendirent quelques secondes plus tard, concentrés sur le scientifique, seul visible et destiné à faire l'appât. Grantz nota simplement que Kyo était le dernier et qu'il ne se risqua pas à quitter le tunnel. Accroupit, il serait probablement spectateur de la scène.

Szayel fit quelques pas en arrière, laissant les hommes s'approcher de lui et s'écarter légèrement en un vague essai d'encerclement. Un simple signe pour que les trois hommes cachés ne bougent et que le scientifique ne tourne les talons pour fuir.

Aizen sauta sur l'adversaire le plus proche, son bras passant autour de la gorge, imité par Zommari et Aaroniero qui tirèrent leurs propres opposants dans un coin plus éloigné, plus adapté pour combattre. Le dirigeant avait eu l'avantage de se trouver dans le dos de sa victime. Ce geste d'étranglement contraint celle-ci à partir en arrière et à venir percuter son torse. Il en profita pour, de sa main libre, arracher les armes à portée et les jeter au loin d'un coup de pied. A charge pour le scientifique de les récupérer, elles seraient plus efficaces.

Le traqueur prisonnier se débattit afin de tenter de se débarrasser du gêneur. Il finit par s'emparer de son poignet et s'appliqua à les faire basculer. Il y mit suffisamment de force pour faire passer Aizen par-dessus son épaule. Si le dirigeant se releva en un temps record, ça ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher une main gantée de se refermer sur son col et de tirer. Le geste, trop brusque, le renseigna sur l'agacement de son adversaire.

Il y eut un léger blanc quand ils se firent face. Un moment de surprise, dont Sosuke profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- J'aurais jamais cru te retrouver ici tu sais, fit soudainement l'homme en armure.

Une voix trainante, désagréable au possible. L'ancien esclave fronça les sourcils. Si le son était modifié par le masque, il savait qu'il la connaissait. Un de ses hommes qu'il pensait avoir perdu dans les ruines ? Non. Entendue à la télévision… Il ne lui semblait pas non plus, il l'aurait immédiatement reconnu.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, constata le traqueur, déçu. Peut-être que ceci t'aidera.

Il porta la main à son casque pour dévoiler son visage. Aizen n'eut comme réaction qu'un seul pas en arrière. Un exploit alors qu'il venait d'identifier l'autre homme qui esquissa un sourire cynique.

Son premier maître.

Les années passées à ses côtés lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Tout ce qu'il avait pu encaisser. Les viols et les maltraitances. Le comportement de cet enfoiré qui était encore un cran au-dessus du sien.

- Je… m'étais assuré que tu atterrisses en bas de l'échelle sociale et que tu y restes, réussit-il à articuler calmement, il ne sut trop comment.

- Les traqueurs acceptent n'importe qui. Ça m'a permis de me faire oublier.

- Et de tous, il a bien sûr fallu que je tombe sur toi, maugréa le dirigeant, faussement las.

L'homme avança de quelque pas. Sosuke recula d'autant. La petite bagarre avait conduit à l'inversement des rôles : le dirigeant sentit bientôt la paroi de terre et de roche lui bloquer une possible fuite. Il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler, pas cette fois : son esprit tournait à blanc. Abandonner derrière soi le passé et ne plus y faire attention (ou du moins le prétendre) était une chose. Y faire face aussi soudainement en était une autre.

Ainsi, lorsque l'homme passa une main sous son menton pour le contraindre à relever la tête, il ne l'empêcha pas, pas plus qu'il ne réagit ou qu'il n'entendit ce qui lui dit. La reconnexion se fit lorsque le collier noir traversa son champ de vision. Il réalisa alors que son premier maître s'en était emparé et le narguait désormais avec, visiblement amusé de son actuelle impuissance.

- Eh, Keita! Un petit jeu, ça te dit ? lança soudainement Kyo, tranquillement assis à l'entrée du boyau.

Le premier maître d'Aizen releva la tête vers son collègue. Un sourire mauvais étirait les lèvres des deux hommes.

- Pourquoi pas, tu me proposes quoi ?

Sosuke perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Ses bras bougèrent automatiquement pour récupérer l'objet lancé dans sa direction. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il tenait un nouveau pistolet. Plus petit, plus puissant, plus efficace contre un traqueur que celui qu'il possédait déjà et qui devait être quelque part par terre. Face à lui, Keita laissa échapper une exclamation indignée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla-t-il, reculant de quelques pas et en se tournant vers le lanceur.

- Je m'ennuie, geignit Kyo, Alors je me disais…Dans cet état, il serait capable de te tirer dessus ? On tient les paris ?

- Tu le vois toi même non ? Il ne peut pas.

Aizen releva la tête pour croiser l'air amusé de Kyo. Lorsque son premier maître avança de nouveau vers lui, il releva l'arme et enleva la sécurité. Cela empêcha au moins l'autre homme de s'approcher davantage.

- Ceci, est ma preuve, fit le traqueur, en relevant une fois de plus le collier. Il reprit, ironique : Tu l'as gardé en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

- Du tout. Je... respecte une promesse.

Le dirigeant fronça les sourcils et sa main serra plus fortement la crosse de l'arme. Pourquoi alors avoir évoqué cette fameuse promesse ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y attachait tant d'importance. L'ancien esclave resta silencieux, estimant qu'il n'avait pas à préciser davantage, le provoquant une nouvelle fois par son attitude trop calme. Il savait que son premier maître était quelqu'un de possessif. Les doigts gantés se crispèrent sur le collier noir.

C'était pour cela que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, il avait refusé de le ramener au magasin. A son grand dam d'ailleurs. Le mettre en colère, l'énerver... lui faire perdre une partie de ses facultés de raisonnement et de réflexion pour tenter de prendre le dessus. C'était une tactique simple mais qui était la meilleure pour contrer Keita. Aizen le savait pour l'avoir utilisée mainte et mainte fois. Mais pour cela, il fallait peut-être d'abord qu'il parvienne à aller au-delà de ses souvenirs et de ses traumatismes.

Keita grogna. Il lâcha l'objet qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd et laissa son pied venir violemment l'écraser. L'objet était censé représenter son pouvoir. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu tout du moins. Mais si son ancien esclave avait réussit à s'affranchir de ce lien, à le transformer... Il ne restait plus qu'à le détruire pour lui en imposer d'autre.

Il rejoignit Aizen et posa sa main sur l'arme sans difficulté. Sosuke était en train de lutter et tentait désespérément d'appuyer sur la gâchette sans y parvenir. Garder un air neutre et calmer les tremblements qui menaçaient de s'emparer de lui étaient déjà difficile, mais au moins arrivait-il à garder son regard ancré dans celui du traqueur.

- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je vais te faire une promesse, fit son ancien maître, alors qu'il baissait lentement l'arme pointée sur lui, je vais refaire ton éducation et crois-moi que je me louperai pas cette fois.

Keita referma une de ses mains sur le menton de Sosuke. Avec un rire bas, moqueur, il approcha son visage dans l'intention de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un bruit sourd et une douleur dans le genou le poussèrent à reculer vivement avec une exclamation de surprise. Sous le coup de la crispation, le dirigeant venait de tirer bien malgré lui, le bras baissé par le traqueur. Voir l'armure explosée en partie et le boitement de l'autre homme provoqua un déclic et il releva immédiatement le pistolet. Une deuxième puis une troisième balle vinrent se loger dans le ventre et l'épaule.

L'ancien esclave ne perçu pas le sifflement presqu'admiratif de Kyo en retrait, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les vociférations et les insultes du blessé. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa bête noir qu'il venait enfin de mettre à genou et sur laquelle il reprenait le dessus après des années. Lentement, comme s'il savourait chaque seconde, il releva l'arme en direction du visage de Keita qui s'arrêta net et blanchit.

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Tu n'y arriveras pas, fit celui-ci, alors que les lèvres de Sosuke s'étiraient en un sourire mauvais.

Aizen ne répondit pas. Sa main se referma, entrainant la gâchette : le coup de feu retentit fortement dans la cité basse, avant de laisser la place au silence. Sosuke baissa lentement le pistolet. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses hommes avaient réussis, eux aussi, à se débarrasser des autres traqueurs (les armes que l'ancien esclave avait subtilisées à Keita et qu'il avait envoyé à Szayel avait bien servies) et l'observaient depuis quelques minutes, neutre.

- Alors tu l'as vraiment fait final'ment.

Le dirigeant tourna lentement la tête vers Kyo, qui venait de descendre de son perchoir et le rejoignait tranquillement. Il l'ignora, donna des ordres à ses hommes qui s'exécutèrent sans un mot, et s'éclipsèrent après un regard dans sa direction. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se jouer, mais l'air fermé et distant d'Aizen leur avait vite fait comprendre qu'il était inutile de revenir sur le sujet.

Le traqueur en revanche, ne sembla pas s'en soucier, il vint frapper fortement l'épaule. Le regard noir qui lui répondit lui arracha un ricanement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec sa propre arme sous sa gorge.

- Relax, j'pense pas qu'il s'relevera c'coup-ci.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais juste envie de me marrer. Puis j'l'aimais pas de toute façon, fit Kyo, moqueur.

Sosuke fronça les sourcils, peu amusé par cette remarque. Il finit par laisser retomber son bras et le pistolet avec un soupir. L'idée de le descendre sur le champ était tentante, mais il avait encore besoin de l'autre homme.

- Pas que j'm'ennuie mais… Tu m'rends mon flingue, maintenant ?

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'Aizen ne se détourne.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas faire l'impasse sur des armes plus puissantes que celles que je possède.

Le traqueur s'indigna, alors que l'ancien esclave se penchait pour ramasser le collier noir, désormais abîmé. Le poids de l'armure et de l'homme n'avait pas épargné l'objet, résistant, mais pas prévu pour subir ce genre de chose. Et de le voir dans cet état l'ennuya plus que de raison.

- Tu comptes rester ici ? finit par demander Aizen à Kyo, toujours à ses côtés.

- J'partirais quand tu m'auras rendu mon arme. Ch'uis déjà trop gentil, en te laissant toutes les autres, fit le traqueur en désignant les trois corps.

- Je te la rends uniquement pour que tu arrêtes de te lamenter.

- J'me lamente pas, j'argumente.

Le chasseur d'homme éclata de rire, alors qu'il récupérait son pistolet que lui lança négligemment Sosuke. L'arme retourna à sa taille et il se détourna pour repartir à travers le tunnel. Alors qu'il se hissait sur le rebord, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la cité des paumés.

- Au fait, sympa comme endroit, j'reviendrai peut-être squatter de temps à autre.

Aizen ne releva pas, reprenant son propre chemin vers le palais de Las Noches. Il demanderait à Zommari et Aaroniero de condamner cette entrée.

Il s'arrêta au laboratoire de Szayel et, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, lui demanda de jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet abimé qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le scientifique ne put répondre que son chef était déjà reparti. Son regard se porta sur les circuits abîmés et la boucle brisée. Il soupira.

~[…]~

Szayel toqua à la porte avec hésitation, le collier qu'il avait tenté de réparer sans grand succès dans la main. L'objet était en grande partie fabriqué à partir d'une technologie à laquelle il n'avait pas accès et, s'il s'était amusé à l'étudier, il n'avait pas été en mesure de le réparer.

Restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à son supérieur et ça, c'était une tache beaucoup plus compliquée à ses yeux. Sa main heurta la surface en bois. Malgré le manque de réponse, il glissa ses doigts sur la poignée et entra dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir.

- Aizen-sama ?

Celui-ci se situait au fond de la pièce et lui tournait le dos. Szayel l'observa un temps, préféra imaginer que leur leader avait été temporairement secoué par le fait de savoir que leur cité était moins bien protégée que ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais quelque chose s'était joué dans la confrontation avec les traqueurs.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'au bureau où il posa le collier. Le bruit sourd attira enfin l'attention de Sosuke qui se tourna pour le regarder. Szayel lui fit rapidement son compte-rendu, s'éclipsant suite à un mouvement de tête de son supérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il retournait à son laboratoire.

La porte refermée, ses doigts retrouvèrent leur place autour du bijou, puis il l'amena au niveau du regard. Sosuke évalua le travail effectué : la boucle avait bien été changée, mais le collier ne fermait plus. Du moins pas correctement : Szayel le lui avait ramené vérouillé. Il n'avait eu qu'à forcer un peu pour que le déclic d'ouverture se fasse entendre.

Aizen soupira. Comme les stylos dont on s'amusait parfois à faire sortir et rétracter la pointe, rien que parce que le « clic » avait tendance à énerver l'entourage, il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois l'anneau de métal, ses yeux se perdant de nouveau sur un point quelconque.

Ses hommes ne s'inquiéteraient pas de cet isolement. Il en profiterait pour tenter de chasser de son esprit les derniers évènements. Keita était désormais mort et enterré, pourtant leur … discussion, revenait inlassablement dans son esprit. Dire que cela l'ennuyait était un euphémisme. Pourtant cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait laissé l'homme et les neufs ans de galère derrière lui. Le coup de feu qu'il avait réussi à tirer prenait presque une dimension symbolique et représentait un terme définitif à ce volet de sa vie. Non, c'était la teneur des quelques phrases échangées qui le poussait à se replier temporairement.

Aizen referma le collier d'un mouvement brusque. Un éclair de colère traversa ses iris. Il gardait vraiment cette chose à cause de cette foutue promesse ? Foutue promesse que ce foutu gamin tout là haut devait déjà avoir oublié ?

…

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que le dit gamin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à venir régulièrement faire irruption dans son quotidien ces derniers temps ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de souci avec l'organisation de sa ville.

L'homme inspira profondément. Puis brusquement, il se redressa et jeta avec rage l'anneau de métal à travers la pièce. Le collier claqua contre le mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, roulant jusqu'à un coin et s'y immobilisant. Mais déjà Sosuke n'y prêtait plus attention. D'un pas rapide, il avait quitté la pièce pour aller s'inquiéter de la fermeture du tunnel qu'avait découvert les travaux. Avec un peu de chance, cela détournerait ses pensées d'Ichigo, au moins pendant quelques temps.

Sa traversée de Las Noches fut calme : les personnes qu'il croisait baissaient la tête et s'éclipsaient aussi vite que possible.

Lorsqu'il revint à son point de départ, l'heure indiquait que la soirée venait de débuter. Il se contraignit à ne pas tourner la tête vers l'endroit où il savait se trouver l'objet maudit, malgré la tentation. A la place il s'empara du téléphone. Puisqu'il son esprit semblait s'amuser à se focaliser sur des choses sans importance, il avait décidé de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses projets.

- Allo ? fit bientôt la voix de Gin à son oreille.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Pas tout de suite. Rappeler son bras droit alors que la dernière discussion avait été quelque peu houleuse n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Mais il espérait fortement que le temps ait ramené Gin à la raison. Vraiment. Parce que ce n'était pas à son avantage de se disputer une seconde fois à cause d'une excuse aussi stupide qu'un maître trop présent.

- C'n'est pas drôle, geignit Ichimaru, faussement contrarié.

- Je n'essaie pas de l'être, répondit Aizen, placide, après s'être repris.

- Tant mieux, parc'que j'crois pas qu'tu sois l'meilleur à c'jeu, p'tit chef.

Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que lui parvenait un léger rire. Son bras droit enchaina en l'interrogeant sur la raison de son appel et, quelque part, cela soulagea le dirigeant de la ville basse. C'était presque comme un accord tacite : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne reparlerait de ce qui avait pu se passer, du renversement de la ville haute. A la place, Gin reprit son rôle d'informateur, lui indiquant ce qui se passait dans sa partie de la cité. Et il n'y avait pas tant de chose que ça, en fait.

Le conflit Quincy/Kurosaki s'était apaisé. Juha Bach avait, comme prévu, repris les rênes de l'organisation et s'employait maintenant à faire profil bas. Et Ichigo… Et bien, il continuait sa campagne pour modifier la société actuelle, maintenant qu'il avait les deux mains libres. Les alliances n'avaient pas bougé et cela, quelque part, rassura légèrement Aizen. Les choses n'avaient pas tant évoluées que ça.

- Je suppose qu'espérer qu'il abandonne cette idée était inutile.

- Oh ? On s'inquiète pour son p'tit protégé ?

- Combien de fois devrais-je… Ah… C'est sans importance, soupira Aizen.

Il pourrait dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon Gin ne le lâcherait pas avec ça. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'autre homme reprit, mutin.

- Allez, à moi t'peux bien m'le dire.

- Te dire quoi ?

Le dirigeant de la ville basse retint un grognement agacé et une remarque acerbe. Quoique puisse lui sortir Ichimaru, il se doutait que la réflexion ne lui plairait pas, le ton joueur et le silence parlaient pour lui.

- Qu'qu'part… Maintenant qu't'es parti, t'réalises qu't'aimerais bien récupérer ta place d'esclave, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, j'aimais cette place autant que toi.

- Oui, justement, s'esclaffa Gin.

Son bras droit éclata de rire, sans que son interlocuteur ne comprenne. Il ne fut pas très long à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'avouer et sa mâchoire se crispa quelque peu. Bon, bah maintenant il supposait que c'était parfaitement inutile de continuer à nier.

- Mh… Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose.

- Absolument rien ? Sérieusement ?

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment convaincu avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il nota par contre le ton légèrement déçu d'Ichimaru et un silence s'installa entre eux. Sans doute avait-il espéré qu'une telle nouvelle le contraigne à modifier ses plans de conquête... qu'il laisserait tomber les ruines et remonterait pour vivre une vie calme aux côtés de l'héritier Kurosaki.

Mais il oubliait que la vie calme et l'héritier Kurosaki, c'était bel et bien au programme, à la fin.

- espérer était inutile, hu ? lui parvint la voix tranquille de son bras droit.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, s'amusa Sosuke, avant de saluer son interlocuteur et de raccrocher.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il reposa le combiné sur son bureau, il était calme. Bien sûr que la nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle expliquait beaucoup de chose. Mais, vraiment, ce n'était rien. Une motivation supplémentaire à prendre d'assaut la sphère supérieure, pour remettre la main sur ce qui lui revenait de plein droit. Il ne nierait pas qu'il aurait adoré éviter de tomber dans cet obstacle là mais… Tant qu'il ne le montrait pas trop, ça devrait passer.

Sosuke plissa les lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde. Sa main se referma une fois de plus sur le téléphone et il composa rapidement un nouveau numéro.

- Allo ? lui parvint la voix fatigué d'Ichigo.

- Je te déteste.

Et il raccrocha sans plus d'explications.

~[…]~

Shinji haussa un sourcil. Face à lui son maître venait d'ouvrir de grands yeux et s'était totalement immobilisé après avoir tourné la tête vers son téléphone. Pourtant, il avait beau regarder, il n'y voyait rien d'inhabituel.

- Hey, marmonna-t-il, en claquant des doigts près de la tête du jeune homme.

- Hein ? fut la réponse qu'il obtint après quelques secondes de blanc.

Au moins Ichigo venait de concentrer son attention sur lui, enfin. L'esclave croisa les bras alors que son interlocuteur reposait doucement le téléphone, apparemment aussi perplexe que lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- C'tait qui ?

- Mh… Un faux numéro.

Hirako grogna, pas dupe mais Kurosaki venait déjà de se détourner pour effectuer un repli stratégique vers ses papiers. Shinji leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il déposait une tasse de café sur le bureau et de s'éclipser : si son maître ne voulait pas parler de ça, aussi mauvais menteur qu'il pouvait être, il ne lui arracherait pas une seule info.

Resté seul, Ichigo referma ses mains sur la tasse chaude et la ramena contre lui. Son regard se reposa de nouveau sur son téléphone. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de Sosuke, saut qu'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'un tel appel. Il gémit.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

* * *

><p>*n'a plus qu'à attendre les retours avec impatience et angoisse*<p>

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue! le chapitre 13 devrait arriver plus rapidement (j'espère...)

Au programme: un nouveau personne et une bonne surprise

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	29. Livre II Ch 13

**Master & Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de Tite Kubo. Tous les autres sont miens.

**Bêta-lecture: **Un grand merci à Leikkona, Wilwy et Sakiie-chan pour leur aide!

~[...]~

Je voulais que ce chapitre soit publié plus rapidement que le précédent et en fait... Bah j'ai mis plus de temps!

Hahahahaha  
>haha... ha... haaaaa...<p>

C'est le chapitre 13... il est maudit... sérieusement. (rien que parce que FFnet s'amuse à ruiner ma mise en page.)

OH! et avec un jour en retard: Joyeux anniversaire Aizen!

* * *

><p><span><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong><br>**_

_Fodsa_ : Non! peut importe la douleur! je n'abandonnerai jamaiiiis!

**Merci pour vos reviews! *-*  
><strong>

_(j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews, dans le cas contraire je m'excuse, n'hésitez pas à me taper)_

* * *

><p><em>- C'tait qui ?<br>- Mh… Un faux numéro._

_Hirako grogna, pas dupe mais Kurosaki venait déjà de se détourner pour effectuer un repli stratégique vers ses papiers. Shinji leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il déposait une tasse de café sur le bureau et de s'éclipser : si son maître ne voulait pas parler de ça, aussi mauvais menteur qu'il pouvait être, il ne lui arracherait pas une seule info._

_Resté seul, Ichigo referma ses mains sur la tasse chaude et la ramena contre lui. Son regard se reposa de nouveau sur son téléphone. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de Sosuke, saut qu'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'un tel appel. Il gémit._

_Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?_

**Livre II** – Faces cachées

_Chapitre 1_3

La femme referma sa main sur le tissu qui faisait office de manteau. Pour se réchauffer un peu, elle souffla sur ses mains, mais la sensation fugace laissa place à un froid plus mordant encore. Alors en désespoir de cause elle se frotta les bras. En ce début de janvier, c'était là tout le problème de la tôle qui piégeait la ville basse : elle n'apportait aucune protection contre les basses températures, bien au contraire. Le froid était conduit par le métal et les trous créaient un appel d'air qui faisait descendre encore un peu plus la température des ruines. La terre les protégeait bien mais pas suffisamment. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de vent par ici.

Elle se força à faire quelques pas, à arpenter les ruelles étroites et sombres. Marcher lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de gagner quelques précieux degrès. Peut-être. Si l'épuisement physique ne venait pas la faucher avant.

Autour d'elle, le silence. La plupart des gens ici cherchait un moyen de gagner quelques degrés en se tassant dans leurs baraquements de fortune. Ceux que l'on croisait parfois, assis, ne pipaient mot mais leur teint pâle trahissait les ravages du froid dans la communauté. Elle pressa le pas, désireuse de rejoindre un autre endroit. Peut-être proche du point d'eau qui leur servait de réservoir, et qui était actuellement en partie gelé ? Peut-être un endroit où se trouvaient d'autres personnes ? Toute source de chaleur serait la bienvenue.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage la question. Alors qu'elle tournait pour quitter ce quartier, elle fut brutalement arrêtée par un homme qu'elle venait tout juste de percuter. Elle leva le nez et remarqua immédiatement le masque blanc. Aaroniero. Quelques mots d'excuses franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'elle le reconnaissait enfin comme étant l'un des hommes de main de leur dirigeant.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Une main, chaude, se posa sur l'épaule de la femme et une voix presque spectrale lui conseilla de rejoindre le palais, pour terminer sa quête de chaleur. Elle accepta avec un léger sourire et le dépassa en le remerciant, alors qu'Aaroniero s'enfonçait dans les ruelles qu'elle venait de quitter.

Étrange homme que celui-là.

La ville était silencieuse, beaucoup trop silencieuse. Elle venait de s'enliser dans un quotidien morne, ponctué par les sorties dans les ruines pour trouver de la nourriture et les sorties des cadavres retrouvés régulièrement aux quatre coins des rues, pour éviter aux survivants les odeurs, les animaux et surtout les maladies.

Pourtant, personne n'osait protester, personne n'osait s'opposer ou faire entendre sa voix. Tous avait encore le souvenir cuisant et humiliant de l'échec de leur dernière remontée et de la colère de celui qui s'était proclamé maître des lieux.

~[...]~

Un énième soupir franchit les lèvres d'Aizen. Il s'ennuyait. Les images provenant des chaînes piratées par Szayel défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prête une très grande attention. Il n'y avait rien qui était susceptible de l'intéresser de toute façon : juste des nouvelles sans importances qui ne le concernaient pas. Si dans un premier temps il avait été content de voir que, conforme à ce qu'il avait prédit et voulu, la ville basse sombrait dans l'oubli, il était désormais coincé dans une paix apparente.

Pour un peu il se serait cru catapulté quelques mois en arrière. La situation se retrouvait bloquée parce que pour espérer agir, il fallait saisir une opportunité qui se présentait via la ville supérieure. Or voilà : il n'y en avait pas ! C'était calme, si calme là haut. Même les indignations suites aux revendications de Kurosaki avaient commencées à se calmer et malgré toutes ses tentatives, le statu quo avait été déclaré entre les cinq familles régnant sur le Japon. Ce qui faisait que son plus gros problème pour le moment, c'était la chaleur, qui commençait à remonter dans les ruines en cette fin de février, tout aussi dévastatrice que le froid qu'ils avaient eu à Noël.

Il aurait parfaitement pu se consacrer à consolider ses acquis : cela faisait déjà longtemps que ses quatre premiers espadas étaient partis vers les autres pôles du pays, mais là encore, il ne se passait rien de bien extraordinaire. Ses hommes avaient parfaitement exécuté leurs tâches, sans doute même un peu trop bien quand il y pensait.

Des derniers retours qu'il avait eu, ils avaient tous débuté la construction de leurs propres villes souterraines, après avoir rassemblé les populations locales et les avoir protégées des traqueurs. Il y avait bien eu, pendant quelques mois, des gardiens, suite à la rébellion du centre. Celle-ci ne semblant pas avoir eu d'échos, les craintes étaient retombées, et les forces supplémentaires retirées. Une chance pour ses hommes, car lui-même avait toujours besoin de faire face à ces précautions supplémentaires.

Alors il se retrouvait là, à se tourner les pouces, chose dont il avait horreur. Même la lecture n'arrivait plus à tromper son ennui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et tapota la télécommande qu'il tenait sur ses lèvres, prêt à se redresser. Brusquement la lassitude et l'ennui cédèrent leur place à un certain agacement et il s'apprêtait à éteindre le flot de parole lorsque quelque chose attira brusquement son attention. Une couleur vive. Quelques secondes après, il reconnut les cheveux roux et le regard d'Ichigo.

Parfois, il avait du mal à reconnaître l'adolescent avec qui il avait vécu pendant un an. Son attitude, sa manière de s'exprimer et de réagir avaient considérablement changé, évolué. Logique en vue de ce qu'il avait pu vivre, mais Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de le noter à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Pour ne rien arranger, le jeune homme n'apparaissait plus que sporadiquement et lui même n'arrivait plus à le joindre.

Non pas qu'il ait abandonné ses projets, mais il fuyait visiblement les journalistes (en témoignait le « enfin » qu'il venait d'entendre dans le monologue du présentateur). Il lui semblait également qu'il avait échappé il y a peu à une nouvelle tentative de meurtre. On avait essayé de lui tirer dessus, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Mais il avait beau regarder encore et encore, Kurosaki ne semblait pas blessé ni affecté et le montrait ouvertement en répondant aux questions avec un grand sourire.

Un genre de provocation ? L'idée arracha un sourire amusé à Aizen. C'était une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Comprenant qu'il était bloqué pour un petit moment, Ichigo enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Sans le savoir, il força Sosuke à décrocher son regard du col en V de la chemise aussi noire que le reste de sa tenue pour se poser sur un éclat au niveau de la taille. L'objet responsable était à moitié caché par le long manteau mais le dirigeant n'eut aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. Une chaîne. Fine et courte, qui servait de décoration au vêtement, et faisait remonter des souvenirs vieux de quatre ans maintenant.

Son regard glissa vers le collier, toujours posé sur son bureau et qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un bon bout de temps. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Les yeux marron revinrent sur l'image de Kurosaki, ne tardant pas à se poser de nouveau sur la chaîne qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Le journaliste, ayant rapidement abandonné les banalités, se faisait un malin plaisir à rappeler qu'en dépit de ses critiques sur le système des esclaves, lui même en possédait un.

« Bien sûr, la tradition des dix-huit ans est difficile à éviter » grinça Sosuke à cette réflexion.

Ichigo ne put vraiment le contredire. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en affirmant qu'il s'en serait passé s'il avait pu. Aizen de son côté fronça les sourcils. Non. Il ne regrettait pas son ancienne vie contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Gin, cependant...

Cependant, et la solution lui vint subitement, il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour débloquer un peu la situation. L'idée lui sembla tellement évidente et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt alors qu'il se relevait et quittait rapidement la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le journaliste, toujours plongé dans son interview avec l'héritier du centre, laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres avant d'enchaîner :

- Pourtant, nous savons que ce n'est pas votre premier esclave. Qu'est devenu l'autre dans ce cas ?

Ichigo eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Finalement, un sourire un peu amer revint alors qu'il répondait à la question avant de s'éclipser, suivi de Shinji qui venait d'arriver. Oh, à n'en point douter, Aizen aurait probablement adoré apprendre qu'il avait été « remplacé ».

~[...]~

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Le dirigeant eut un mouvement agacé devant l'air interloqué de ses espadas. Il avait convoqué ses hommes pour une réunion exceptionnelle et pouvoir ainsi discuter de ce qui les attendait prochainement. Quand il avait parlé de remonter, seul, dans la ville supérieure pour y agir, ses hommes avaient commencé à le regarder comme s'il était fou.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si les réunions éclair et les décisions étranges n'avaient jamais été au programme, mais parler de remonter dans la ville haute était une chose totalement inédite. Surtout, présentée d'une telle façon.

L'idée était simple : remonter auprès de son ancien maître, l'aider dans ses projets. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même parvenir à faire disparaître les traqueurs et leurs nouveaux associés. Ce qui leur laisserait alors le champ libre pour les ruines, si on ne les invitaient tout simplement pas à remonter. Il prendrait l'avantage à ce moment là en utilisant Kurosaki.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour débloquer la situation. Mais aussi et surtout pour sortir de son ennui. Retrouver son petit jeu avec Ichigo l'occuperait mieux que de tourner en rond ici. Ses explications étaient destinées à noyer un peu le poisson auprès de ses hommes. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait changer radicalement les choses là-haut non plus : juste taper légèrement dans la fourmilière.

Perplexes, ses espadas n'osaient s'exprimer. Scepticisme était le mot qui qualifiait au mieux la pensée générale. Difficile d'aller contre cette idée, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas de meilleures sous la main. Mais plus encore que le problème de voir leur dirigeant les quitter brusquement (Que se passerait-il s'il y avait un problème et qu'ils le perdait définitivement ?), c'était aussi la question de qui reprendrait les rênes en son absence. Chacun d'eux avait déjà leur propre position à tenir mais prendre du galon était une offre alléchante et tous étaient prêt à se proposer. Quand on savait que déjà quatre d'entre eux occupaient déjà ce poste dans le reste du pays...

- Comment ? Remonter est une chose, pouvoir agir est une autre, finit par demander Aaroniero, trahissant les pensées de tout le monde.

- Et comment sauront nous ce que nous devons faire ? Fit Zommari.

- Szayel s'occupera de faire la liaison, ce n'est pas la chose la plus compliquée, fit Sosuke, agacé.

Le scientifique hocha la tête et les regards se posèrent une fois de plus sur l'actuel dirigeant, en attente de la suite. C'était maintenant que l'on passait à la nomination du successeur pas vrai ? Et il était évident que tous attendaient que leur nom sorte des lèvres d'Aizen. Mais rien ne vint. La bouche restait désespérément close, comme si le choix n'avait pas encore était décidé.

- Attendez-vous à voir vos postes changer d'ici peu, je vais réorganiser la ville basse avant de partir, continua le dirigeant.

- Vous comptez répartir vos propres tâches entre nous tous ?

- Non.

Sosuke laissa un sourire ironique étirer ses lèvres. Il savait que s'il se risquait à ça, il ne faudrait que quelques semaines pour que les dissensions prennent le pas sur le reste et qu'ils se mettent à tirer chacun dans leur sens plutôt que d'avancer ensemble. Trop risqué pour la population et leur protection qui risquait de voler en éclat et réduire ses efforts au néant.

En nommer un à la tête ? Les trois autres se feraient un plaisir de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ses espadas étaient trop individualistes. Lui-même avait eu du mal pour les faire parvenir à travailler de concert. Qu'on soit clair : il n'avait pas sacrifié presque 4 ans de sa vie pour tout voir s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

- Alors qui ? Demanda Aaroniero, que finalement tout cela amusait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas encore, se contenta de répondre Aizen, avant de mettre fin à la réunion.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que le dirigeant quitte la salle. Une fois dehors, il n'eut à faire que quelques pas avant d'entendre Yammy s'exclamer d'une voix furieuse qu'il refuserait d'obéir à qui que ce soit. Cela lui valut quelques réflexions des trois autres. Sosuke soupira et décida de les ignorer alors qu'il empruntait le chemin qui le conduirait en dehors de Las Noches.

Ichigo allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

~[...]~

Trouver la personne idéale... Sosuke se demanda un instant si c'était possible. Après un mois passé à rechercher dans la ville basse, il ne voyait personne à qui il pourrait potentiellement passer les rênes de la cité basse. Personne n'était digne à ses yeux d'occuper cette position, le temps qu'il puisse aller s'amuser un peu quelques mètres plus haut. Puis, il devait aussi trouver quelqu'un qui saurait mater ses propres troupes.

Sa propre méfiance ne l'aidait pas vraiment des masses. Il devait reconnaître que l'idée de lâcher les commandes ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il connaissait la nature humaine, lui même en était un bon exemple. C'était le genre d'opportunité qu'on saisissait et qu'on ne voulait plus relâcher par la suite. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui qui n'aurait aucun problème à s'effacer.

Quelqu'un de désintéressé donc. La chose la plus rare et la plus précieuse en ce bas monde qui lui fit regretter de ne plus avoir Tôsen à ses côtés. Le problème aurait été réglé immédiatement.

Il tourna pour continuer sa visite quotidienne de la ville. Il savait aussi que ses recherches infructueuses faisaient espérer ses hommes qu'il change d'avis, se résigne à trouver autre chose ou à envoyer un des leurs plutôt que de remonter en personne. C'était mal le connaître : quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait plus.

- Je vous rappelle que vos vies sont entre nos mains. Ne l'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Le dirigeant s'arrêta et se tourna vers la source de cette voix douce, mais ferme. Il arriva à une petite place, où un petit groupe était rassemblé. Visiblement, une partie était blessée et l'autre s'employait à les soigner au mieux. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressa vraiment. Non. Ce fut la personne qui tenait toutes les autres en respect d'un simple sourire.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir aux habitants d'être méfiants. Les vêtements de celle qui les surplombait de toute sa hauteur étaient trop propres, trop neufs et trahissaient ses origines plus aisées qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir cacher. Sosuke était même certain que s'il se rapprochait, il pourrait sentir du parfum.

Une exilée. Une de ces personnes qui avaient été jetées dans la ville basse pour une raison quelconque et que les gens d'ici haïssaient pour avoir eu accès à une vie confortable.

Il s'avança. Assez pour attirer l'attention de la femme, assez pour lui permettre également d'apercevoir ce qu'il supposa être l'assistante, accroupie et en train d'effectuer des soins. A sa grande surprise, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la reconnaître.

- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais tout ce temps, Aizen, fit-elle, lui confirmant au passage que sa mémoire ne lui avait pas fait défaut non plus.

- Pourquoi, auriez-voulu descendre pour voir comment j'allais ?

- Peut-être... fut la réponse qu'elle souffla en faisant plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

Sosuke se demanda un instant si quelqu'un, là-haut, n'était pas tout simplement en train de jouer avec lui. Après son premier maître, c'était un autre visage du passé qui revenait se rappeler à son bon souvenir. La longue tresse qui ondulait doucement devant la poitrine ne laissait nullement place au doute. Devant lui se tenait un des médecins les plus réputés de la capitale. Un médecin qui s'était spécialisé dans les esclaves.

- Qu'avez vous fait pour en arriver là, Unohana ? murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait face à lui.

- J'ai... simplement commencé à dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Mais contrairement à certains, je n'ai au final pas eu assez de poids pour m'empêcher d'atterrir un étage plus bas.

Il y eut un silence, avant que la doctoresse ne reprenne.

- Je regrette simplement d'avoir entraîné Isane. Elle a insisté pour m'accompagner, mais elle n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs.

Le dirigeant lui jeta un regard perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Avec un sourire amusé, elle explicita.

- Kurosaki est un peu brute, mais ses paroles touchent plus de monde qu'il ne le pense.

- Quand on voit où ça vous a mené... ne put s'empêcher de railler Aizen.

Unohana laissa échapper un rire alors que Sosuke soupirait. Une simple remarque et l'homme se montrait ouvertement agacé, lassé. Et ce n'était pas peu dire : pourquoi fallait-il toujours que la conversation, tôt ou tard, dérive sur _lui _?

- Vous l'avez... rencontré ? finit-il par demander cependant, la mâchoire un peu crispée.

- Jamais. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas cité presque tous les jours par un média.

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bien avancé avec une telle réponse tiens. Le sourire tranquille d'Unohana semblait le narguer mais il préféra ne pas s'emparer de la perche tendue. Pour le coup, il n'était pas différent des autres : il savait parfaitement de quoi était capable le médecin, et il préférait se tenir tranquille plutôt que de risquer ses foudres.

C'était qu'elle était effrayante quand elle s'y mettait. Sans forcer en plus. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir où en était Isane, l'idée flasha dans un esprit que, peut-être, il pourrait avoir devant lui la candidate idéale. Après tout, Unohana venait de la ville supérieure. La cité basse n'avait strictement rien à lui apporter de plus que ce qu'elle pourrait récupérer une fois en haut et pour cela, il s'avança pour attirer de nouveau son attention en dépit de sa méfiance.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire Docteur, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner pour aller vérifier les alentours ? invita-t-il, avant de tourner les talons.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était suivi.

~ […] ~

Son intuition s'était confirmée. Retsu était la personne idéale pour reprendre la ville basse temporairement. La convaincre n'avait pas été si difficile sur ça : admettre une partie de ses projets en omettant certains détails, utiliser comme appui sa volonté de protéger son apprentie et lui promettre que son rôle ne serait qu'une passerelle pour lui permettre de retrouver ce qui avait pu être sa vie d'avant et finalement, Unohana avait choisit de se ranger à ses côtés.

Elle lâcherait dès qu'elle le pourrait, il n'y avait pas vraiment à douter de ça non plus. Après tout, ce que la ville basse avait à offrir, le médecin ne pouvait qu'avoir mieux là-haut. Se placer comme un leader n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle appréciait, elle le lui avait avoué lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qui l'attendait pour les prochains mois.

Ses hommes ? Matés d'un regard et d'une phrase. C'était la spécialité de la maison et il en aurait volontiers rigolé s'il n'avait pas su que ça se retournerait contre lui.

Non, il avait déjà eu affaire à une Unohana de mauvaise humeur, il allait éviter de recommencer, hein.

Un mois et demi. Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour former le médecin et s'assurer que tout se passerait bien en son absence, ainsi que préparer son trajet de remontée. Mais finalement, ce fut bon et lorsqu'il franchit l'une des sorties de la ville basse, ce fut sans un regard en arrière.

~ [...] ~

Le regard d'Aizen traîna l'espace d'une seconde sur la porte foncée qui se tenait devant lui. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir alors que le bruit de son poing cognant sur le bois résonnait, attirant l'attention. Mais il ignorait tout ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler autour de lui. L'espace d'un instant, son visage se baissa et son regard se posa sur le collier, légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, mais bien présent, bougeant toujours légèrement suite aux pas rapides.

Il n'eut que le temps de reprendre sa position première et de prendre par habitude son éternel sourire moqueur, que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il fit face à Kurosaki. En silence, il observa toute couleur déserter le visage du jeune homme, visiblement sous le choc. Il pouvait comprendre, leur séparation remontait à quatre ans environ, maintenant.

- Bonjour Ichigo, souffla-t-il, de façon à n'être entendu que par lui.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait s'être figé, la main crispée sur la porte, au point que ses doigts s'étaient mis à blanchir sous le manque de sang et la pression exercée. Alors seulement, Kurosaki daigna reculer et s'effacer, lui permettant de rentrer dans ce qu'il savait être le bureau mais ce ne fut que de longues minutes après qu'il put réellement se confronter à lui.

Le temps pour lui d'observer les lieux, de pouvoir se remettre en mémoire chaque détail qu'il avait pu apprendre, lors des premiers temps, et de prendre note des changements effectués alors que le jeune homme restait dans son dos.

Cela remontait à loin, maintenant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard accrocha immédiatement celui d'Ichigo. Aucun geste, juste un silence pesant entre eux qui sembla durer une éternité et qu'Aizen brisa sans aucune hésitation.

- Je t'ai manqué ? nargua-t-il, amusé.

Kurosaki tressaillit. En une fraction de seconde, il était sur lui, une main venant agripper avec force son col alors que les yeux ambrés se plissaient. Impossible de dire exactement ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit actuellement, il se faisait un point d'honneur à ne rien montrer.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore été inventer ? gronda le jeune homme

Sans se démonter le dirigeant pencha le haut de son corps et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles de Kurosaki, provocateur. Le poing sur son col se crispa un peu plus mais il ne fut ni repoussé, ni incendié pour son geste, ce qu'il assimila à un bon point pour lui.

- Absolument rien.

- Tu mens.

Il sembla à Sosuke comprendre en partie le problème. Loin de l'alarmer, son sourire s'étira un peu plus, alors que le regard de Kurosaki se faisait plus incertain.

- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais sans doute un peu d'aide dans tes projets. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais... finalement j'ai pu remonter.

- Tu... restes ?

- Nous avons un jeu à terminer il me semble.

Sans hésitation, il laissa ses lèvres frôler celles d'Ichigo, sans pousser plus loin. Tout d'abord silencieux, le jeune homme eut une réaction pour le moins étrange.

Il éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Et voilaaaa<p>

Je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte, je me rattrape dans le prochain chapitre! Sachez également qu'il reste 2 chapitres avant la fin du livre II!

On y arrive, je vois la fin de ce livre mes amis! ... Oh attendez... Il en reste un c'est vrai!

Aw!

Merci de rester avec moi et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	30. Livre II Ch 14

**Master & Slave**

**Couple principal: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aizen

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de Tite Kubo. Tous les autres sont miens.

**Bêta-lecture: **Un grand merci à Leikkona, Wilwy et CrazyItachi pour leur aide!

~[...]~

Z'avez vu, j'ai posté plus rapidement pour le coup!

Bon par contre, le prochain chapitre est à peine entamé, donc lui il arrivera avec pas mal de retard.

Pardon.

* * *

><p><span><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong><br>**_

_Sosuke Ayama_ : Oh pour l'inspiration y'a aucun souci, Dame inspiration me rappelle très régulièrement sa présence avec des idées plus tordues les unes que les autres. Disons juste qu'elle est capricieuse. Oui c'est le mot. Capricieuse.

_Lu_: Quel joie de te revoir parmi nous! Merci pour toutes ces reviews.  
>Contente de te faire aimer Orihime et de te tenir en haleine avec mon scenario!<br>La question est: quel prochain perso tombera sous ma plume (numérique)?  
>Est-ce que Master&amp;Slave sera un happy end... Oh, qui sait? *n'est qu'une sadique*<p>

_Nana21_: Ha! voila qui me fait plaisir! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ^^!

**Merci pour vos reviews! *-*  
><strong>

_(j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews, dans le cas contraire je m'excuse, n'hésitez pas à me mp pour me taper)_

* * *

><p><em>- Tu mens.<em>

_Il sembla à Sosuke comprendre en partie le problème. Loin de l'alarmer, son sourire s'étira un peu plus, alors que le regard de Kurosaki se faisait plus incertain._

_- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais sans doute un peu d'aide dans tes projets. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais... finalement j'ai pu remonter._

_- Tu... restes ?_

_- Nous avons un jeu à terminer il me semble._

_Sans hésitation, il laissa ses lèvres frôler celles d'Ichigo, sans pousser plus loin. Tout d'abord silencieux, le jeune homme eut une réaction pour le moins étrange._

_Il éclata de rire._

**Livre II** – Faces cachées

_Chapitre 1_4

- Aaattends un peu. Tu veux quoi?

Sosuke jeta un regard agacé au traqueur qui venait de s'installer sur une ruine proche et souriait désormais comme un abruti fini. A ses côtés, Szayel lui signala d'un geste sec de ne pas insister : leur dirigeant était suffisamment de mauvaise humeur comme ça.

- J'ai besoin de remonter, dédaigna répéter Aizen, en soupirant.

- Ouais, ouais... ça j'avais compris, merci, mais je vois mal ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire. T'veux mon accord p't'être ? Bah vas-y, parce que j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de voir ça.

Kyo éclata de rire alors que le dirigeant levait les yeux au ciel et croisait les bras, obligé d'attendre que l'autre se calme. Il omettrait de répondre qu'il y était déjà arrivé, sans réelle difficulté... sauf que cette fois-ci, l'objectif était différent.

- J'te vois venir, sourit le traqueur en s'arrêtant brusquement. L'ascenseur était pas spécialement gardé... avant.

- C'est pourquoi je suis là.

- Na. T'as b'soin de moi pour aut'e chose, pas vrai ? Ça tombe juste bien que ça t'permettra de passer outre le barrage en plus.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil. De la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il ne comprenait que quelques bribes. Devait-il vraiment préciser que le fait que Kyo semblait comprendre plus de choses que lui en beaucoup moins de temps l'agaçait prodigieusement ? Aussi s'obligea-t-il à se racler la gorge, histoire de concentrer l'attention sur lui.

Lui aussi voulait savoir, bon sang.

- Barrage ?

- Ouais. Depuis le bordel que vous z'avez foutu en haut, y'a eu des renforts... Et ils ont installés des sécurités supplémentaires pour l'ascenseur aussi.

- Du genre...

- Du genre à te faire dézinguer à vue si t'es pas un traqueur. Poum ! ricana Kyo en mimant un coup de feu dans la direction de Szayel.

Celui-ci répondit d'un regard assassin qui fit rigoler l'autre homme. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel: il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il était impossible de vexer ou de mettre en colère le traqueur qui semblait prendre tout par-dessus la jambe. Un je-m'en-foutisme qui le rendait imprévisible parce qu'il ne réagissait ni ne répondait jamais comme on s'y attendait.

Une véritable énigme à lui tout seul.

- Et j'avoue qu'ça m'ennuierait pas mal. J'vous aime bien finalement, admit le dit traqueur, toujours avec le sourire.

- Pour le nombre de fois où on fait appel à tes services, j'imagine, rétorqua le scientifique.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais pas que. Z'avez tendance à savoir comment faire bouger les choses par ici et c'est assez rare pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Kyo se redressa, sautant à terre avant de rejoindre Aizen. Il se pencha vers le dirigeant de la ville basse qui, par réflexe, suivit le mouvement pour conserver une certaine distance entre eux sans reculer. Si cela amusa le traqueur, il n'en montra rien, mais il accentua son geste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sèchement repoussé d'une main posée sur son torse.

- Alors Princesse, qu'est c'que j'peux faire pour toi ?

Il ne vit pas venir la droite qui lui répondit.

- […] -

- Alors c'est fini, t'abandonnes les paumés toi aussi ? finit par demander Kyo.

Sosuke haussa un sourcil, son regard se concentrant sur le traqueur en train de déplacer la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le début du trajet s'était fait dans un silence quasiment religieux et il avait cru sur le coup que son coup de poing avait calmé l'autre homme (quelle idée de lui donner un tel surnom aussi) mais il fallait croire que les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

- Rejoindre la partie supérieure ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne tout ici, se décida-t-il à répondre, alors que le casque typique des traqueurs se tournait vers lui.

- 'Scuse moi mais ça y r'ssemble pas mal quand même.

Aizen répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, ne se sentant pas concerné par la situation. Tout ce qui lui importait actuellement, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir remonter d'ici peu à la ville haute et qu'il n'aurait pas à se casser la tête pour arriver là où il voulait aller. Il n'empêchait... qu'entendre l'écho métallique de la voix de Kyo, transformée par son casque, était quelque chose d'étrange.

- Oh, allez Princesse, c'est not'e dernière discussion, t'pourrais t'montrer un peu plus causant.

- Commence par arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom et j'y réfléchirai.

- Détends-toi, j'te taquine c'tout. Tu t'en vas, faut bien qu'j'te fasse un cadeau d'adieu. Tu m'as bien donné un bleu toi, rigola Kyo alors qu'il se frottait la mâchoire.

Mine de rien, il devait bien reconnaître que le dirigeant avait de la force. Pas mal de force. Pris par surprise, il avait eu un peu plus mal que s'il avait pu se défendre. Ou essayer. Il soupira, alors qu'une lumière au loin lui indiquait qu'ils approchaient de l'ascenseur.

- On arrive au camp, file-moi ton collier.

- Pourquoi ? Siffla immédiatement le prisonnier, méfiant.

- Parc'que j'le trouve sympa et j'veux te l'faucher, railla le traqueur en tendant la main pour récupérer le dit objet qui fut finalement glissé dans sa main.

Sosuke en profita pour observer les alentours. Le camp des traqueurs et des gardiens avait été retranché autour de l'ascenseur, délimité par des barricades, et il y avait constamment une dizaine de personnes qui patrouillait dont certains vinrent discuter avec Kyo. Il vit plusieurs ordinateurs, du matériel de capture, des armes et même des cages plus loin, pas toutes vides. Il préféra passer sur les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient parfois.

Un sifflement le sortit une nouvelle fois de son observation et il se tourna pour faire face au traqueur qui venait de revenir près de la cage et lui tendait le collier qu'il remit rapidement autour du cou. L'objet retomba presque immédiatement, arrêté dans sa chute par la main d'Aizen.

- 'Tain tu m'avais jamais dit que t'étais l'esclave des Kurosaki.

- Tu n'as jamais demandé, nargua le prisonnier, s'attirant un ricanement de la part du traqueur.

- Quand tu parlais de récompense pour te rapporter, j'pensais bien à un joli chiffre, mais là j'crois que je vais péter les records. T'as d'autres infos du même genre qu'tu caches ?

Kyo ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il éclata de rire en continuant de parler tout seul, visiblement mis de bonne humeur par cette nouvelle.

- Et il est comment l'actuel chef de famille ? Reprit finalement l'homme, alors qu'il remettait la cage en mouvement pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

La situation était particulière et ils étaient donc autorisés à remonter immédiatement.

- En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

- T'sais qu'il est pas vraiment aimé par chez nous.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi, ironisa Aizen alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

Le traqueur laissa échapper un « mh », son casque camouflant son sourire. Si lui était en fin de « carrière » ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et voir ce qui constituait sa source de revenus disparaître purement et simplement en faisait grogner plus d'un. Il pouvait comprendre. Lui préférait ne pas prendre position. Il s'en moquait. Sa vie s'était construite dans les ruines, il était peu probable qu'il les quitte un jour. Le soleil qui l'aveugla en partie, malgré sa protection, lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau en était une preuve éclatante : il n'était plus fait pour vivre « en haut ».

- Alors ? Pressa-t-il son prisonnier qu'il tirait en dehors de l'engin en attendant ceux destinés à prendre le relai.

- C'est un idiot, finit par répondre Aizen, tout aussi incommodé par le brusque apport de lumière.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, Kyo observant les traits du prisonnier. Finalement, un nouveau sourire camouflé par sa tenue étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il répondait d'un air entendu.

- Ouais... J'vois.

- […] -

Matsumoto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la personne qui se tenait sagement à côté d'elle, avant de lever la main pour frapper à la porte qui leur faisait face. A côté d'elle, l'homme se mit à sourire. Un sourire qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la remarque : la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le propriétaire des lieux. En silence, elle observa toute couleur déserter le visage d'Ichigo, ne faisant que confirmer le mauvais pressentiment qui la tenaillait depuis qu'elle avait pris en charge l'esclave.

Elle se souvenait des nombreuses discussions qu'elle et le jeune homme avait pu avoir, notamment à propos de l'individu qu'elle ramenait et qui venait de parler sans qu'elle ne comprenne un traître mot. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Après une pause, Kurosaki daigna reculer et s'effacer, lui permettant de rentrer dans ce qu'il savait être le bureau. La porte se referma derrière lui et, resté dans le couloir, le jeune homme eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? fit la policière en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Je crois, souffla-t-il.

Matsumoto hocha la tête, ne pouvant malheureusement pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Au fil du temps et des rencontres qu'elle avait pu avoir avec la famille du centre, elle avait fini par apprendre et comprendre la situation assez particulière dans laquelle se trouvait les deux hommes et que Gin lui avait plus ou moins confirmée à demi-mot.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout rentre dans l'ordre, et que le jeune homme se souvienne des conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir et qui pourraient sans doute l'aider, même un peu.

- Comment ?

- Les traqueurs nous ont contactés, on est remonté à toi grâce à son collier.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ichigo hocha la tête, pensif, avant de se détourner pour retourner à son bureau.

- Je... réglerai tout un peu plus tard, si possible.

- Bien sûr. T'as qu'à passer quand tu pourras.

- Merci Rangiku.

La policière ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle le salua avant de tourner les talons le laissant seul dans le couloir.

Ichigo inspira profondément, la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de se décider à pousser pour pouvoir rentrer dans son bureau. Aizen avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il entra, il se tourna immédiatement vers lui, accrochant son regard au sien. Aucun geste, juste un silence pesant entre eux qui sembla durer une éternité et qu'Aizen finit par briser.

- Je t'ai manqué ? nargua-t-il, amusé.

Kurosaki tressaillit. En une fraction de seconde, il était sur lui, une main venant agripper avec force son col alors que les yeux ambre se plissaient. Impossible pour lui de pouvoir dire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là. Un mélange de colère et de joie peut-être. D'incompréhension aussi quant à sa présence ici. Sosuke allait être déçu s'il pensait qu'il allait lui tomber dans les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore été inventer ? gronda le jeune homme

Sans se démonter le dirigeant pencha le haut de son corps et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles d'Ichigo, provocateur. Le poing sur son col se crispa un peu plus mais il ne fut ni repoussé, ni incendié pour son geste. Le jeune homme refusait de céder aussi facilement et s'employait à rester aussi indifférent que possible.

- Absolument rien.

- Tu mens.

Mais c'était difficile, lorsque celui qui vous faisait face répondait d'un sourire tranquille à votre colère et Kurosaki sentit son masque s'ébranler l'espace d'une seconde, alors que Sosuke reprenait :

- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais sans doute un peu d'aide dans tes projets. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais... finalement j'ai pu remonter.

- Tu... restes ?

- Nous avons un jeu à terminer il me semble.

Sans hésitation, il laissa ses lèvres frôler celles d'Ichigo. Il y eut un silence, avant que le jeune homme n'éclate tout simplement de rire. Un rire sans joie, alors que sa poigne se desserrait enfin. Lentement il laissa son front tomber contre l'épaule de son ancien esclave qui ne broncha pas.

- Je pensais qu'il s'était terminé il y a quatre ans, murmura Kurosaki.

- Non, _tu_ as décidé, contra immédiatement l'autre homme.

- Ne dit pas ça comme si tout était de ma faute. Même si tu le penses. Tu aurais pu choisir de revenir avant, Sosuke, mais tu as mis quatre années pour te décider.

- L'important, c'est que je sois là, non ? fut la réponse agacée qu'il reçut.

Le chef de famille laissa échapper un sifflement contrarié. Il se redressa brusquement, comme piqué au vif et fusilla Aizen du regard.

- J'avais besoin de toi avant, souligna-t-il, en faisant référence à tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser jusqu'à présent.

Il affirmait cela en sous-entendant que l'esclave était parfaitement au courant de tout ce qui se passait, comme s'il y était. Une petite voix dans la tête lui soufflait que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux : il avait eu la preuve, à plusieurs reprises, que l'homme face à lui en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

- Et que je sache, je n'ai jamais été très loin, rétorqua aussitôt celui-ci.

- Sosuke...

- Je t'avouerai que je m'attendais à ce que tu sois un peu plus content que ça.

Ichigo soupira. Après autant de temps, il en venait presque à oublier comment fonctionnait Aizen. Il était pourtant celui qui devrait être en colère de réaliser qu'on se jouait de lui depuis le début et c'était pourtant l'esclave qui était le plus contrarié des deux et lui qui terminait relativement serein, au final.

- Je le suis, se contenta-t-il de dire, sans avoir de réponse.

Le regard se baissa, captant le mouvement léger au niveau de la taille du revenant. Aussitôt il tendit la main pour s'emparer du collier et l'observer brièvement sans noter immédiatement les dégâts.

- Tu l'as gardé, constata-t-il, amusé.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Grogna l'esclave en fusillant l'objet du regard.

- Oui... Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu t'en moquais bien, remarqua Ichigo d'un ton songeur.

Etait-il vraiment en train de sourire comme un idiot ? L'air mitigé de Sosuke semblait lui dire que oui. En réalité l'esclave n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que commençait à prendre la conversation. Kurosaki était en train de l'entraîner sur un terrain qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et il se sentait surtout perdre la main sur la situation. Il s'avança pour poser à son tour la main sur le collier, ignora la résistance de l'autre côté.

- Cela ferait une jolie décoration pour ton cou, tu ne crois pas ?

- Dans tes rêves.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes séparés en tout et pour tout par un collier noir. Aucun des deux ne lâcha l'objet, préférant observer l'autre. Finalement Ichigo sentit Aizen commencer à pousser pour rapprocher le bijou de son cou et il eut le réflexe de faire la même chose, plus violemment. D'abord surpris, son opposant fit de même et l'épreuve de force débuta entre eux. Bientôt, l'anneau de fer chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd, alors que seul comptait pour les deux hommes de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, par tous les moyens.

Kurosaki ne tarda pas à être projeté contre son bureau et il lâcha un gémissement de douleur lorsque ses reins rencontrèrent l'arrête en bois, lui assurant de garder une trace de ces retrouvailles pour plusieurs jours encore. Nullement compatissant, son adversaire le poussa davantage et son dos rencontra les stylos renversés par sa chute et tous les objets qui lui permettaient de travailler. Il ne put que glisser une main pour tenter de dégager le maximum de choses. C'est ainsi qu'il envoya voler le presse-papier qu'Aizen esquiva de justesse.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et profita du léger relâchement de son ancien esclave : Il n'eut aucun remord à utiliser ses jambes et son bras pour faire basculer Sosuke à ses côtés et éviter de se retrouver bloqué définitivement contre la surface en bois. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus. Un grand mouvement de bras de la part de l'esclave lui permit de se redresser presque immédiatement alors qu'Ichigo était déjà sur lui pour reprendre où ils en étaient. Les deux ne prêtèrent pas attention au vacarme que provoqua la chute de l'ordinateur, tiré dans la bagarre.

Ils perdirent toute notion de temps. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'étaient les coups de l'autre, les nouvelles projections contre le bureau ou le mur, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne véritablement à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Le sol se retrouva ainsi bientôt jonché de feuilles en tout genre, après que Kurosaki ait percuté certains dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait précédemment. Stylos, trombones, et autre objets du même types suivirent le même chemin, faisant grogner lorsque les pieds se posaient accidentellement dessus.

Aizen se sentit finalement partir en arrière, sans qu'il ne puisse se rattraper ou reprendre son équilibre. Son pied venait de glisser à cause du papier étalé partout. Il eut le réflexe de s'agripper à la première chose à portée : Ichigo, qui ne parvint pas à apporter une quelconque aide.

Les deux s'écroulèrent sans grâce au sol mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant , le chef de famille avait désormais un avantage certain sur son ancien esclave et il ne tarda pas à l'immobiliser avant de se redresser, victorieux devant le regard assassin de Sosuke.

Le regard ambre se releva un peu, réalisant que le collier, objet de ce combat insensé, reposait pas si loin d'eux, à moitié camouflé par leur désordre. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer.

Leur vacarme finit par attirer le personnel du manoir, inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à leur employeur. La porte de la pièce fut vite ouverte et Ichigo protesta lorsqu'il fut brutalement empoigné par les épaules pour être relevé et éloigné d'Aizen.

- Monsieur Kurosaki !

- Calmez-vous !

- S'il-vous-plait, monsieur !

Le jeune homme se calma progressivement dans les bras de ses employés, qu'il regarda un instant sans trop comprendre. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que tout risque était écarté, les mains le relâchèrent lentement, incertains quant à la suite des événements. Le maître des lieux finit par avoir un sourire rassurant.

- Ça va. Je vous remercie.

Son regard passa rapidement sur la pièce qui avait difficilement résisté à la petite joute (son bureau et le contenu avaient rendu l'âme dans la bagarre d'ailleurs) pour passer sur Aizen qui repoussait les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui et dont l'air fermé trahissait ouvertement son état d'esprit. Finalement, il baissa le nez pour tomber sur le collier qu'il tenait toujours.

A ce moment-là Ichigo réalisa ce qu'il avait failli faire si ses hommes n'étaient pas venus l'arrêter. Il aurait imposé le collier à Sosuke par la force, se serait imposé en tant que maître. Il trahissait ainsi tout le travail qu'il menait depuis des mois et des mois pour lutter contre ça. Il se sentit pâlir et il lâcha brutalement l'anneau, comme si celui-ci était devenu soudainement brûlant.

- Monsieur ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ichigo tourna les talons sans un mot, quittant la pièce pour trouver un peu de calme.

- […] -

- Difficile de lutter contre la société, pas vrai ?

Kurosaki leva en partie le bras qu'il avait placé devant ses yeux. Allongé sur le canapé, il se sentait un peu lessivé et avoir Sosuke penché au-dessus de son visage n'annonçait pas le repos dont il voulait profiter. En même temps, il recevait régulièrement de la visite de la part des employés inquiets, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait pu se reposer.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, dit-il avec un geste montrant tout l'intérêt qu'il avait pour la situation, avant de replacer son bras sur son visage.

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois entre eux. Ichigo ne le supporta que quelques instants : il enleva son bras pour poser un regard mécontent sur Aizen qui se contenta de sourire. Les avant-bras posés sur le dossier du canapé, il avait placé le collier au-dessus du jeune homme qui s'en empara pour le jeter au sol.

- Arrête ça...

- Je n'ai rien fait, souligna tranquillement l'esclave.

- Alors à quoi tu joues avec ce... ce truc, siffla le jeune homme en pointant l'anneau.

Sosuke bougea, fit le tour du canapé pour récupérer le bijou et revenir s'asseoir à côté de Kurosaki, qui s'était relevé entre temps.

- Remets-le, se contenta de dire l'ancien dirigeant en tendant une nouvelle fois l'objet dans sa direction.

- Quoi ?

- Remet-le. Tu as gagné non ? Alors remet-le.

C'était purement symbolique, ils le savaient. Pourtant, il était évident que l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas vraiment emballés par l'idée mais pour des raisons différentes.

- Non. Et pas de remarque sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, prévint Ichigo alors que Sosuke ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

- Ceci, fit l'esclave en agitant l'objet, est ce qui me permet d'être ici. Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Je ne veux pas d'esclave.

- Parce que ton esprit reste bloqué sur un aspect seulement de cette notion.

Devant le regard ouvertement sceptique que lui lança Kurosaki, il se contenta de répéter, amusé :

- Difficile de lutter contre la société, pas vrai ?

- Éclaire-moi, parce que je ne vois pas.

- Est-ce si difficile de me voir comme un compagnon ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et, suivant sans peine le raisonnement du garçon, Aizen fronça les sourcils avant de lui coller une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- Pas ce type-là ! grogna-t-il face aux protestations.

- Quand je pense que tu es en train de me tenir un argumentaire pour que je te remette ce foutu collier... Tu es bien la dernière personne que je voyais faire ça.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de Kurosaki. Sosuke se retrouva l'espace d'un instant quatre années plus tôt, lors de l'année qu'il avait passée avec le jeune étudiant. Cela voulait dire que, quelque part, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça et il hésita un instant à le prendre comme une bonne nouvelle. Il considérait plutôt ça comme un cas désespéré.

- Un compagnon hein...

- C'est l'idée, oui.

- Je peux accepter ça. Je crois.

Les doigts d'Ichigo se refermèrent sur le collier qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement du poignet alors qu'Aizen laissait retomber souplement ses bras. Avec lenteur et hésitation, l'anneau retrouva bientôt sa place première autour du cou de l'ancien dirigeant. Les yeux ambre ne quittaient pas leurs homologues, essayant en vain de deviner les arrières-pensées de celui qui acceptait temporairement de retrouver son statut d'esclave.

- Mais je suis d'accord, reprit soudainement Sosuke, moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais imaginé demander ça.

Le rire du jeune homme résonna un moment avant qu'il ne se calme et ne daigne lâcher le bijou qu'il tenait toujours. Ce fut pour le rattraper l'instant d'après lorsque le collier glissa mais, loin de tenter de le remettre, il s'avança pour le replacer là où il était lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés : accroché à la taille.

- Il ne ferme plus vraiment, avoua l'esclave devant le regard interrogateur.

Il était d'ailleurs obligé de ruser. Les dommages que Szayel n'avait pu réparer avaient empiré avec le temps, aujourd'hui il n'arrivait à conserver l'anneau qu'en vérifiant régulièrement que l'ouverture n'avait pas glissé vers le passant, puisqu'il était devenu impossible de le refermer totalement. Le poids de l'objet et la gravité faisaient sauter l'attache immédiatement.

Ichigo sembla parfaitement s'en moquer puisqu'il haussa les épaules avant de se laisser glisser en avant, ses bras se refermant sur le torse d'Aizen.

- En tous cas, je suis content d'avoir retrouvé ma peluche.

- Bon sang je pensais que tu l'avais oublié celui-là...

- Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

La situation était étrange. Ce fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Kurosaki alors qu'il fermait à demi les yeux, sentant bientôt un des bras de Sosuke passer en travers de son dos. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il réalisait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer était... stupide et il préférait refermer ses lèvres que de continuer. A la place, il bougeait légèrement la tête, modifiait sa position. Ses jambes se replièrent avant de reprendre leur position initiale, ses mains remontaient se poser sur les côtes avant de redescendre sur la taille et... bon sang, impossible de trouver une position confortable pour sa joue.

- Tu as fini de t'agiter ? finit par râler l'esclave.

Ichigo grogna pour toute réponse et bougea une fois de plus lorsqu'un soupir parvint à ses oreilles. Était-ce sa faute s'il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation ? Il y a longtemps, il avait imaginé des tas et des tas de possibilités si Sosuke avait décidé de revenir. Maintenant que c'était fait...

Ha, même l'embrasser il ne se voyait pas le faire. Que l'autre homme ne semblait pas décider à bouger non plus le réconfortait quelque part. Il n'était pas le seul qui ne savait plus quoi faire actuellement. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sans joie avant de se redresser.

- Je...

Impossible de mettre en mot ce qu'il pensait, vraiment. Avec un mouvement de bras, il finit par abandonner et se relever totalement. Au moins, se dit-il, Aizen n'était pas vraiment plus bavard. Passif, il se contentait de se laisser aller par les événements maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Ce qui ne semblait pas assez, puisque le jeune homme sentit bientôt une paire de bras passer autour de sa taille et un visage se poser à côté du sien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que l'autre homme ne se collait pas totalement à lui, au contraire. Visiblement, il appréciait toujours autant les contacts physiques, ce qui rendait étonnant le fait qu'il n'ait pas bronché auparavant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? finit par murmurer Kurosaki, bon sang Sosuke. Quatre ans.

- Est-ce vraiment si important ?

- Tu esquives encore la question...

- Très bien, fit Aizen après un silence, si je te dis que je suis revenu pour aider ?

Ichigo se laissa aller en arrière après avoir attrapé les mains de l'esclave. Il sentit bien le mouvement de recul qu'il bloqua avec un léger sourire. Que l'autre homme le veuille ou non il garderait le contrôle : Il n'était plus l'adolescent qu'il pouvait faire tourner bourrique à sa guise. Les années ne voulaient pas dire qu'il n'avait pas appris comment réagir, il remercierait Rangiku pour ça.

- Aider. Aider qui ? Toi ou moi ?

- Les deux. C'est lié. Mais vu comment tu te débrouilles tout seul...

- Je ne suis pas seul ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Oh. Vraiment ?

La voix brusquement froide de Sosuke fit se raidir Ichigo qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mince, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu aborder le sujet ainsi et la réaction lui indiquait clairement qu'il y en avait un qui allait bientôt être ravi.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une surprise après tout.

- Si je fais tout ça, c'est aussi pour ma fille, Tsukiko, finit-il par lâcher après un moment d'hésitation.

Il accueillit le léger temps de compréhension avec une certaine inquiétude, avant de soupirer lorsqu'Aizen laissa échapper un sifflement mécontent. Il se décida à se tourner pour faire face à l'esclave qui, malgré le léger sourire crispé, montrait ouvertement son mécontentement.

- Tu as réussi à te coller un môme dans les pattes au plus mauvais moment ? Mais à quoi tu pensais ?

- Hey ! Je...

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas...

- Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette pas, siffla le jeune homme en réponse, Tsukiko est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je te déconseille les remarques à l'avenir.

Sujet sensible, hein ? Aizen se renfrogna quelque peu. Face à lui Kurosaki venait de se braquer et les poings serrés et le regard devenu glacial indiquaient qu'il n'était pas loin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles par la force. Qu'il lève les mains devant lui pour tenter d'apaiser la situation n'y changea pas grand-chose et l'esclave finit par soupirer.

- Tant qu'on y est, il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Autant changer de sujet.

Ichigo sembla hésiter, ce qu'il interpréta comme un mauvais signe. Allez, qu'est ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus et qu'il était peu certain d'apprécier ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer : le téléphone sonna alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et il s'empressa de s'éclipser pour répondre. Sosuke le regarda s'en aller sans broncher, agacé. Il n'avait jamais été partageur et se voir mettre en « rivalité » indirecte avec une gamine de moins de cinq ans... était un enchantement !

Peut-être avait-il mis trop de temps finalement ? Le gamin s'en était mieux sorti qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Trop bien même.

Le temps qu'il aille s'asseoir dans le canapé quitté il y a peu, Ichigo revenait avec un léger sourire gêné.

- On en rediscutera plus tard. Il faut que l'on se prépare pour la réception de ce soir.

- On ?

- Oui, on. Puisque tu es revenu tu vas souffrir avec moi, plaisanta Ichigo.

- Tant que ton cousin n'y est pas, je devrais pouvoir supporter.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la référence de leur dernier, et unique, exercice en la matière. Il devrait sans doute arriver à retrouver sans trop de mal le fameux manteau aux armoiries de la famille Kurosaki.

- Si, il y sera. Mais t'en fais pas, je doute qu'il ait vraiment la tête à t'ennuyer.

- Kurosaki...

- Allez. Il faudra bien le reste de la journée pour te préparer.

Sosuke ne répondit pas, se laissant tirer par le jeune homme. Que rajouter de plus quand il était évident que certains sujets étaient soigneusement évités ?

[...]

* * *

><p>Je pourrais terminer le livre II ici mais... Mais il reste encore un dernier chapitre ;D<p>

Je sais que beaucoup (... Pour ne pas dire tous en fait) espérait vraiment qu'Ichigo devienne l'esclave d'Aizen, pour une raison inconnue...  
>Mais avouez quand même qu'Aizen qui reste esclave c'est quand même beaucoup plus rigolo. Alors c'est lui qui gardera le collier! na :p<p>

... Non! on ne jette pas de parpaing à l'aut... AIE!

Merci de m'avoir lu et rendez- vous au prochain chapitre!


End file.
